Slave Soldier 2: A Soldier's Duty
by Xj9
Summary: After several years of serving in Vegeta's army, Gohan has a comfortable position in the planet trade organization and though he still doesn't enjoy the purging, Gohan is content with the world he created for himself on the ship. However, happy endings don't always last and Gohan soon finds out that some warriors will do anything in order to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

 **For those of you who don't know, this week is my official 6 year anniversary on this site. On June 27** **th** **2009 I updated my first chapter of A Half-breed's Life 1 and that eventually lead to the stories you can now find on my page.**

 **In order to celebrate, I posted the first chapter of A Half-breed's Life 3 last Saturday and now I am continuing the celebration with the first part of Slave Soldier 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Song: Big Spender by Shirley Bassey.**

 **Chapter 1. Little Soldier – All Grown Up.**

The room was relatively dark so that it was easier to see in the darkness that surrounded the ship. Many aliens of different sizes and shapes were running around, pressing buttons, calculating coordination's and distances. They all had their own particular job and they made sure they did it well.

One of the somewhat taller aliens got up and walked closer to a person who was standing near the front windows.

"General Gohan?"

"Hmmm?"

"We will reach our destination in five minutes, sir."

"Good work. Get back to your post."

"Yes sir." The taller alien bowed and walked away.

The warrior crossed his arms as he studied the dark world outside the ship. His ship. At least, until the lord of the universe returned.

After close examination, it could be seen that this warrior was much younger than most aliens in this room. His clothing was less sober as well, which showed the difference in rank, aside from the silver symbol on his armor. His long black hair ran down his shoulders and stopped midway his shoulder blades. The boy's brown eyes widened somewhat when he noticed the smaller ship that was approaching their massive ship.

"There you are…" Gohan muttered softly. The half-saiyan turned to the crew. "Lord Vegeta is approaching. Slow down the ship and open the gates." He ordered.

"Yes lord."

The boy started for the doorway. "Time to greet the wolf." He muttered softly again.

Gohan glanced sideways when a friend of his appeared on his side. "Hey general!" The slightly older warrior greeted cheerfully as his entirely white eyes studied the half-saiyan.

"Only when lord Vegeta is not around."

Tobney shrugged. "He's not around now, is he?"

Gohan briefly considered keeping Tobney around and letting him find out for himself that Vegeta was actually joining them soon, but he decided not to be that cruel today. "He will be soon. I'm on my way to meet him."

Tobney made a face. "Oh, alright. Good luck with that!" He turned and walked away, leaving Gohan to meet Vegeta on his own.

The half-saiyan chuckled. Tobney always avoided meeting Vegeta if he could. Those two hated each other so much it was amusing. Gohan entered the large landing area of the ship. The large gate to the vacuum around them was already open and Gohan couldn't help but find it strange that he wasn't affected by the vacuum. The invisible shield behind the now open gate made that possible. The young warrior watched as the smaller ship gently hovered inside until it could land on the white floor.

The young warrior approached the doorway to the ship and knelt down near it. The door opened not long after Gohan settled down and although Gohan was not looking up, he could feel the familiar power level and he heard how Vegeta's boots tapped on the white floor of the launching room.

"Greetings, Lord Vegeta." Gohan stated as he bowed his head.

Vegeta made a brief sound of acknowledgement before walking away. Gohan quickly followed him, passing on messages of recent developments on the ship. The two crossed the distance to Vegeta's office. There, the older saiyan warrior walked straight to his desk and sat down, turning on his computer.

"I gather you made a report of every day that I was gone?" Vegeta stated, interrupting Gohan's verbal report.

The half-saiyan nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then I don't have to listen to your whiny voice anymore. You're dismissed." Vegeta waved him away and turned to his computer.

Gohan bowed and turned to the doorway. Honestly, after all the years that he'd been working for Vegeta Gohan somewhat expected the man to treat him with respect. Then again, Vegeta treated nobody with the proper respect they deserved, not even his second-in-command Comora.

When Gohan was only eleven, Vegeta recruited the half-saiyan as a soldier for his army. The early months of their business relationship was difficult. Gohan refused to join the army as a soldier so Vegeta put the young warrior to work as a slave. After a couple of months, Gohan joined the Suta Team, Vegeta's personal elite squad of warriors, on a purging mission, and he has been going on purging missions with the Suta Team since then.

For a long time, Gohan was just a slave. He had to do odd jobs for his master, Vegeta, and he trained with the Suta Team and Vegeta himself. As time proceeded, Gohan worked his way up. Vegeta allowed the half-saiyan to go on solo missions. The young warrior could go to company meetings in Vegeta's place. Slowly but surely, Gohan earned his master's respect and along with that a better place in the army. About a year ago, he was even promoted to general. This was mainly because Vegeta wanted to be able to leave the ship in Gohan's command, and leaving the ship to a random soldier was a strange decision to make.

The young warrior did not have his own office. As Vegeta's assistant, Gohan had to be close to Vegeta at all times in case Vegeta needed him for something. Therefore, Gohan had a desk in Vegeta's office.

This time he decided to leave the office right away. Vegeta said he was dismissed so Gohan figured he wasn't needed for a while. The young warrior walked all the way to his personal quarters.

Yes, Gohan had his own personal quarters now. No more sleeping in his small bedroom close to Vegeta's private quarters. Several months ago, an elite soldier retired and this opened up a room. After a throughout cleaning, standard protocol, Vegeta could not find someone else to take the quarters until he noticed the puppy-dog eyes of a very hopeful half-saiyan.

The quarters existed of four different rooms. One was the living room and the living room was connected to the three bedrooms and each bedroom had a bathroom. Gohan almost immediately invited Tobney to come live with him.

The two young warriors were surprised when the members of the Suta Team resisted this development. Every member of the Suta Team had their own private quarters, similar to Gohan's, and Tobney had one room in every one of them. He tended to rotate between these rooms, spending one week in one and the next week in another. However, after some pleading and begging, Tobney was allowed to move into the empty room in Gohan's quarters.

The third empty room was a bit more difficult to fill. Gohan asked Dende, but Dende, although pleased that Gohan asked, refused. Dende was a free man now and he had his own private quarters in one of the smaller ships.

After being freed, Dende did not immediately go back to planet Namek. He claimed he did not really have anything to do there. On the ship, he could take care of the punished slaves and warriors by healing them. Vegeta saw the potential in Dende's healing power and he agreed to pay the Namekian for his services. Thus, he was a paid healer now.

Therefore, Gohan approached Solarus, his so-called concubine. Solarus was formerly known as Kishi, but after accepting that she was not going to leave the ship, she assumed her position as Gohan's help and roommate and gave herself a new name: Solarus. Kishi was the slave girl, bought years ago to serve men. Solarus was a new independent woman. She was still a slave and she worked hard every day, babysitting the mistakes of the women in the pleasure quarters. Once the children were old enough to work, she would slowly start giving them simple tasks to do so they would get used to the life of a slave, until they were old enough to be sold.

Gohan opened the door to his quarters and was greeted by the sight of the common room. Solarus and Tobney were curled up on the couch. The two were sitting close to each other, Solarus hanging over Tobney to watch something on the small screen of his laptop, her dark blue hair falling down over her shoulder.

A small smile appeared on Gohan's face as he stepped inside. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked while the door closed behind him.

A fake fire caused the shadows on the faces of his friends when they looked up at him. Solarus sat up and let her body fall back on the couch. "Finally." She stated as her cat-like yellow eyes focused on him. "We're about to watch a movie. Will you join us?"

"Which movie?" Gohan asked as he approached the couch.

"Some movie we downloaded from the intergalactic web." Tobney placed the laptop on the metal table. "Though I'm not sure if we should watch it with Solarus. It's a scary movie and we wouldn't want her to clutch onto us shivering as a baby like last time."

Solarus picked up a pillow and slammed it against Tobney's head. The soldier could have easily dodged it but he let it hit him. He deserved it this time. "I did not behave like that at all." Solarus replied indignantly. "I was simply making sure you two were not scared."

"Yeah right! That's why your hands were in front of your eyes during the entire movie!" Tobney countered, throwing the pillow back at her.

Gohan rolled his eyes at their antics. "I'll change into something comfortable and join you." He stated before heading to his room.

"Hurry up or Tobney will eat all the junk food before you can even look at it." Solarus called after him.

"Definitely!" Tobney's voice made a smile appear on Gohan's face.

Gohan threw off his armor and uniform and crawled into comfy sweats and a baggy shirt. After this he headed for the kitchen and asked the others if they wanted something to drink. They both called over their order and Gohan prepared their drinks, quickly and easily, he was used to preparing drinks for other people. He did a lot of that when he started out as a slave.

The half-saiyan placed the drinks on the table and fell down on the couch. He used his tail to grab the pillow Tobney and Solarus were currently fighting over, and placed it behind his own back. Ignoring their glares, Gohan leaned back and settled on the couch.

"Are we going to watch this movie or not?"

Solarus pointed the remote at the wall-sized screen. "We could also watch this movie." She moved down the list of movies. "I downloaded it the other day."

"I know that one." Gohan shifted on the couch. "Stirania recommended it to Sianna because it has a lot of half-naked models in it."

"Exactly." Solarus sent the half-saiyan a lascivious grin. "It should be interesting."

"If you want to look at a perfect torso you only have to ask." Tobney suggestively tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"I want to enjoy it. I don't want to be sickened." Solarus countered easily.

Tobney placed a hand on the area of his heart and fell back on the couch as if he was shot by her words. Gohan sipped from his drink. "I vote for the scary movie." The half-saiyan stated.

"Me too." Tobney sent the young woman a grin. "You're outvoted. Buckle up, scaredy-cat."

Solarus huffed but she selected the scary movie before dropping the remote on the table and falling back on the couch.

Gohan smiled as he settled back as well, preparing for a nice and quiet, yet apparently scary, night.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan bent over a bit so he could talk to the men who were sitting around the table. "Good evening, gentlemen. Are you enjoying the show?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh my, Gohan!" The man right next to him exclaimed. "Is that you? My, you have grown since I last saw you!" He eyed Gohan approvingly. "You're quite the gentleman now."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have you met my daughter, Morqua?" The man leaned back and placed his hand on the shoulder of the young girl next to him. She smiled a little awkwardly when Gohan met her eyes.

Gohan decided to walk over to her and he shook her hand and introduced himself. The rich man nodded approvingly. "You must dance with her later!" He said cheerfully as he eyed the two young teenagers.

"It would be an honor." Gohan nodded and then excused himself.

The half-saiyan visited a few more tables before he made his way to the far end of the room where Vegeta was sitting in a throne. He was accompanied by Stirania and they were enjoying a feast of their own. Gohan assumed a position next to his boss.

"Good evening, master." Gohan greeted as he made a small bow.

Vegeta nodded in response. "How is everything going?"

"Everything's going just fine." Gohan smiled as he said this. "Everyone seems content. The performances were great. The child slaves are nearly finished with their repertoire and a couple of women from the pleasure quarters will perform their dance once the kids are done. Everything is going exactly according to schedule."

"Good. You're doing a fine job." Vegeta complimented.

"Thank you, lord." Gohan's smile disappeared when his eyes fell on the girl he had to dance with later. The boy's gaze moved to another table where yet another prospective dance partner was sitting. The boy let out a sigh as he thought about this. How was he going to fit all that in this evening and be the host at the same time?

"You look troubled." Stirania was looking at him from Vegeta's other side.

Gohan looked up. "It's nothing…" He said before taking another deep breath and fully turning to the two. "Why does every man here has a daughter or niece or granddaughter my age?"

Vegeta laughed in response. "How many girls have you promised a dance to?"

"Six." Gohan replied, making a worried face. "And I have at least five dates with girls who aren't here tonight." He let out a sigh. "How am I going to dance with six different girls in one evening without looking rude?"

"Don't worry." Vegeta seemed amused. "The girls did not choose to dance with you and they know you only accepted to dance with them so you wouldn't be rude." He said as he surveyed the room. "They expect you to interact with the female family members of the rich and powerful."

"Why?" Gohan asked. He did not understand. To everyone here he was just slave.

Vegeta shrugged. "You're a saiyan." He said as he grabbed his glass. "And you work very closely next to me. You've been stepping up in meetings, important fights and you've organized more of these shindigs. As long as I am not reproducing any children of my own, everyone here will assume you'll be the heir of my company. Of course they would want their daughters, nieces and granddaughters to fall in your favor."

Gohan looked back at the large room. Vegeta was right. He could have expected this to happen. The only reason why Vegeta took Stirania to these functions was because nobody would ask the older saiyan to dance with their female relatives when they knew he was taken.

The half-saiyan knew how much trouble Vegeta had with these men who tried to marry off their women, and he'd witnessed Tobney dance and interact with many different girls of royal breed, but Gohan always assumed it would be a long time before anyone would start to consider him an eligible bachelor.

The half-saiyan caught sight of his reflection in Vegeta's beautifully polished glass. Then again, he was not a child anymore. He was taller and his voice was in the final stages of changing from a child's voice to a man's voice. He noticed how everyone around him started to change. The guards started acknowledging him with a bow when he passed. The slaves started to address him with sir or mister. The girls in the pleasure quarters who would ruffle his hair or pinch his cheeks when he was younger now flirted with him whenever he visited their quarters to check up on their proceedings and recently some even tried to offer him a 'good time'.

He honestly did not know how to handle all these changes.

There was one thing that was bothering him. "Am I?" He asked as he glanced sideways. "Your heir?"

Vegeta chuckled in response. "You're getting a little ambitious again, boy." He teased. "Can you imagine me putting a pathetic slave in charge of my empire? Don't make me laugh."

Gohan frowned. "When I say something like this, you always make some sort of insulting comment but you never answer my question." He complained.

"Shouldn't you be working rather than daydreaming, brat?" Vegeta snarled back. "Nothing is more shameful than a useless slave and you're pretty useless if you keep standing here. Get to work."

"Yes master." Gohan muttered before he walked away. The boy rolled his eyes and clenched his fists, but he managed to push his anger down and make a smile magically appear when he reached the first table to greet the guests he had not greeted before that evening.

After this table Gohan walked to a table at which a couple of familiar men were seated. They all brought their wives or dates and children.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted when he reached them. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Gohan!" A large man with bright red eyes exclaimed as he turned sideways to look at the half-saiyan. "You've been ignoring us all evening!"

Gohan tried not to look guilty. He had been very busy that evening and he'd forgotten about them. "That's not true. I just needed to visit the other people too." He replied as he leaned down a bit so that the other tables would not hear them. "Besides, I see you every day."

"But you don't always look as dashing as you do now." Another man replied before he grabbed his glass. Gohan looked at the man he knew as Itoro, one of his comrades of the Suta Team.

"Thanks." Gohan sent his comrade a smile. "These functions are exhausting though."

"Don't worry, Gohan dear." Comora's newest girlfriend said as she smiled at him. "You're doing a great job."

"Well, I try." The half-saiyan sent her a grateful expression.

"Oh yes, you do." Suno said as he raised his glass. "I hear you promised a dance to the Koro's daughter."

"Really?" Comora jumped in. "I heard that you are supposed to share a dance with the granddaughter of Sola."

"And what about Aruko's daughter?" Kaon added, grinning at the young warrior.

Gohan rolled his eyes. That was also a reason why he avoided their table. Somehow they always knew the rumors concerning him.

"I can't help that!" He exclaimed. "Am I supposed to turn them down?"

Comora shook his head. "Oh no. Definitely not. Though you might want to leave some girls for the other boys here." He teased.

"I'll try."

"I'll drink to that." Suno raised his glass. "To rookie and his endless harem." The others raised their glasses and laughed before they all took a sip.

"I'm glad to be of service." Gohan muttered dryly. The boy was about to excuse himself when Itoro caught his attention.

"Before you start courting the entire room, you could take the most special girl of this room out for your first dance." He gently petted his daughter's white hair.

"Dad!" She complained as she frowned at him. "Don't worry, Gohan. You don't have to. He's just being stupid."

"Hey, I work with Gohan here and I would much rather see you end up with him than with some of those runts that always hover around you. At least I know Gohan is trustworthy." Itoro defended his own decision. "And I know who to beat up when you're heartbroken."

Gohan looked at the dance floor and noticed that more couples were already dancing. The half-saiyan made a mental shrug. He might as well. The boy walked to the young girl and he bowed for her as he extended his hand to her.

"May I?"

Her dark-blue eyes softened at this and she nodded. The young woman extended her light-blue tinted hand to him and he took it.

"Aww, this is so sweet." Suno's wife sighed as she watched them go.

Iria sighed. "I'm sorry." She muttered to him.

"Why? Because I can dance with one of the most beautiful girls here?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah right." She said. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls here." The two stopped and Gohan placed a hand on her waist while she placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy's hand was gentle on the dark blue fabric of her dress. It complimented her dark-blue eyes and her light-blue complexion. Her white hair was running down to her shoulders.

Gohan hesitantly started to lead her into a dance. He did not enjoy the dancing. He was too afraid he would step on someone's feet. Stirania taught him how to ball dance. He stepped on her toes so often that her feet turned blue, mainly because he had the tendency to power up during their dance classes because he was nervous. He picked up on it but he was never as good as Vegeta was when the man decided to dance with Stirania in order to show Gohan how it was done. Gohan figured he just was not made for dancing. He was not born a prince like some people.

"I'm never lying. Every person is beautiful in their own way." He replied distractedly as his eyes quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was looking discontent. The boy looked back at the young woman in front of him to find out that she was giving him a warm smile.

"Keep saying things like that and you'll steal the heart of every female here." She said in a rather teasing manner.

The half-saiyan returned her grin. "At least I don't have to try so hard with you because I don't have to impress your father. He's already working with lord Vegeta." Gohan eyed Iria. "I can be myself."

"I have a feeling that will be enough." Iria smiled as she reached out and gently tapped his nose. "My father was right. You've really grown up since I saw you last."

This caught Gohan's attention. "He's spoken about me?"

"He talks about you all the time."

"All good, I hope."

She laughed before shrugging. "Mostly good." She replied as she looked up at him. "He often complains that he has enough trouble dealing with one teenager in puberty at home and that he loathes dealing with one at work as well."

Gohan's gaze moved to Itoro for a moment. "Did he now?" He replied amusedly.

The half-saiyan brought Iria back after three songs and leaned down to talk to them again. "It's strange that Tobney is not sitting with you."

Comora leaned back to look at the table where Tobney was sitting. The young man was sitting at another table next to his date. She was the daughter of one of the richest men in the universe who owned several companies. Vegeta set up the date between Tobney and the man's daughter.

Gohan could still remember how Tobney entered Vegeta's office several days ago…

 ***** Three days ago *****

" _What is this about?" Tobney whispered as he glanced at the half-saiyan._

" _I don't know." Gohan walked to Vegeta's desk. "I was told to fetch you because he wants to speak to you." The half-saiyan let his finger hover above the button that would active the call. "Are you ready?" He asked._

" _Will I ever be?" Tobney muttered. Gohan smiled in response before pressing the button. Tobney slowly lowered his body into a kneeling position while the computer showed a black screen. A few seconds later Vegeta's face appeared on the computer screen._

" _Ah, Tobney." Vegeta's voice sounded as if he was surprised to find Tobney in his office. "I want to talk to you." He did not wait for Tobney to say anything. "The day after my arrival, there will be an event to celebrate the ten-year-anniversary of my company." Vegeta explained._

 _Tobney nodded. He knew about the event. Gohan had been working on creating the whole damn thing for months. He often walked in the common room during the night only to find the half-saiyan still making calls or passed out on the couch with papers, charts of the ballroom and his dayplanner still scattered on the table and the couch._

" _Lord Conno and his daughter will be attending the event. I want you to welcome them both and entertain his daughter during the event." Vegeta stated. Gohan raised an eyebrow. This was something he never heard before. Gohan was usually the one appointed to welcome guests. Tobney was not necessarily the best person to promote Vegeta's company._

" _Me, sir?" Tobney asked, just as surprised as Gohan._

" _Is it difficult for you to understand?" Vegeta asked impatiently._

" _No, sir. I understand." Tobney responded quickly. "I have never done anything like that before."_

" _Exactly." Vegeta already seemed bored with this conversation. "It's time that you do. The boy will teach you how to be polite. They will arrive at three tomorrow. If you screw this up, you can kiss your newly acquired room goodbye."_

" _Yes, sir."_

 _Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Boy. I expect everything to be ready for my arrival tomorrow."_

 _Gohan nodded. "Yes, sir." He responded. Vegeta signed off without saying anything else. Gohan turned to Tobney. "What was that about?"_

 _Tobney got up. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, looking entirely confused._

" _I have no idea." Gohan looked at the computer screen that was now black. "He did not tell me anything about this."_

 _ ****** Present time ******_

Gohan had already been by that table. They seemed to be getting along. Tobney appeared to be having the time of his life, laughing loudly at something his date told him.

Comora shrugged. "It was about time." He stated.

"Time for what?" Gohan looked back to Comora.

"Kanda's father is a very influential man." Comora's red eyes studied the half-saiyan. "A treaty with Conno's company would be beneficial to our business."

Gohan's expression was entirely blank. "So?"

"So, if Conno's company and our company have something in common, something to connect our companies to each other, we could easily do business together." Comora explained. The man noticed that Gohan was still looking confused and he could not help but laugh at the boy's naivety.

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "So they want Kanda to be friends with some of the soldiers?" He asked curiously. "That won't be too difficult. She's nice enough."

"I think Lord Vegeta has something more than friendship on his mind." Comora sipped from his wine. "Just look at them." The man nodded to the table where Tobney was sitting. "Wouldn't they make a good couple?"

Gohan looked over at Comora. "What?"

"We certainly think so. Lord Vegeta and I." Comora showed a satisfied smirk when Tobney whispered something in Kanda's ear and she laughed in response.

"I don't think Tobney is interested in Kanda." Gohan muttered as his thoughts went back to the pillow fight Solarus and Tobney had yesterday.

Comora shrugged. "He might be after a while. It doesn't really matter anyway." He stated. "The plan is already in motion." The man excused himself and got up from his chair. Gohan stepped back to give him some room. Comora stepped closer to Gohan. "You're not allowed to tell Tobney about our plans. That's an order. Do you understand me?" He stated in a softer but also stern voice.

"Yes, sir." Gohan responded, feeling as if he was betraying his friend.

"Good." Comora's gaze ran over the half-saiyan's appearance. "Now, show that smile of yours off and keep interacting with those girls. You're growing up, kid. Vegeta's little apprentice has already caught the eyes of several different potential business partners." Comora patted on Gohan's shoulder before turning away from the half-saiyan and moving to the entrance of the large room.

Gohan felt dazed as he watched Comora walk away. What did the man just imply? Gohan looked over at the large table in the front of the room. Stirania and Vegeta were leaning over to each other, speaking in soft voices.

The Saiyan prince caught Gohan's gaze and he raised an eyebrow at the boy. Get to work, he seemed to say. Gohan lowered his gaze and turned away from his master. He couldn't let this distract him. He would straight out ask Vegeta about it later. This must have been a misunderstanding.

The half-saiyan managed to push the worries to the back of his mind as he got back to greeting and entertaining the guests.

A couple of hours later, Gohan assumed a position in a darker corner of the room. He knew exactly who was performing now. When he was still planning this event, he went on a brief mission with the Suta Team. At the time he needed a couple of young women to perform a few more grown-up songs and he asked his comrades if they could mention some of the slaves they liked.

The first name every single one of his comrades mentioned was a young woman nineteen years in the making and at the time, Gohan had laughed and put her down on the list immediately. When he approached her, she refused at first. She always refused the tasks her masters tried to give her.

Sianna was her name and she told Gohan to get lost when he first tried to persuade her. That was until Gohan threatened that he would invite her on a mission with the Suta Team. The young woman went with the Suta Team whenever Vegeta decided that she was getting too sassy.

After this she agreed to it and now she appeared on the stage. She was to perform two songs together with two others. Sianna was a decent singer. She wasn't good but she could sing in tune with the music. Therefore, she was more of a background singer and one of the other slaves took the lead position.

Gohan watched as they performed their first song. Most conversations stopped and the eyes of most single and taken men were on the three young women. This was not necessarily because of their singing, but more because of the size of their dresses.

Sianna was supposed to be a background singer, so Gohan was surprised when she went for the microphone in the middle. The three women smiled as the music started and they unclasped the bands of their dresses. Dropping the knee-length dress on the ground, Sianna revealed a shorter shimmery purple dress. This dress only went down to half her thighs and Gohan could not help his gaze, which moved to her legs as she stepped out of the dress and grabbed the microphone.

Sianna moved the microphone closer to her mouth and she started signing:

" _The minute you walked in the joint. I could see you were a man of distinction.  
A real big spender.  
Good looking, so refined.  
Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind_."

Sianna moved her head back when the music interrupted her sentences and she moved her body sensually as the music guided her performance.

" _Hey big spender_." Sianna's gaze landed on Gohan and the half-saiyan held his breath for a moment. She moved up her hand and she used her finger to beckon him. " _Spend a little time with me_." Gohan met her gaze and he sent her a smirk.

Sianna continued her song. Her voice seemed to hypnotize the entire room. Gohan did not know how she did it and why she was suddenly trying so hard. She hated it when women were sexualized and now she was moving her body in an almost erotic way.

Gohan blinked when he realized that she was being way too obedient. She was doing what he wanted her to do. That couldn't be good. Gohan watched as Sianna made her way off the stage. Her gaze met his once more but she looked away quickly.

Gohan's mouth was dry. Crap. The boy turned to leave the room but a group of slaves was standing in the doorway. They grinned innocently and Gohan realized that he was trapped. Damn it.

Gohan turned back to the stage and noticed that Sianna was already very close to him. As she continued to sing her song, she reached him and she sent him a flirtatious smile.

" _The minute you walked in the joint_." When the music interrupted her words she grabbed his shoulder and used him as leverage so she could bent her back backwards and toss her hair back. In one swift movement and in sync with the music she stood up straight and her face was only inches from his, her hair falling down her shoulders. " _I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender_."

" _Good looking, So refined. Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind_." Gohan crossed his arms over each other and hoped he wasn't blushing while Sianna leaned against his side. The boy took a deep breath to calm his annoyance when she bent through her knees and moved up, purposely brushing her behind against his leg. " _So let me get right to the point_."

She circled around him. _"I don't pop my cork for every man I see."_ Sianna reached out and draped an arm over his shoulders. _"Hey big spender_." She yelled before she released him. The young woman smacked on his behind before she started walking away. " _Spend a little time with me."_

Gohan's mouth was wide open. He was frozen in his spot. He was not used to being treated like that. He could feel his cheeks heat up. A couple of laughs from Vegeta's side of the room and the Suta Team table caught his attention and only made him even angrier.

Sianna did not look at him as she finished her song but at the end she caught his gaze and she grinned brightly. Her sensual behavior was gone entirely and now she just looked like a child who got exactly what she wanted. The young woman bowed and even though she was supposed to bow for the audience, Gohan had a feeling that it was just for him. Touché.

Oh, he was going to get back at her for this.

Once the dinner was over, Gohan entered the slave quarters where most slaves were still waiting for the party to be over so that they could have their own supper.

The half-saiyan made his way to the young woman who was sitting near the corner of the room. She and her friends were talking and she looked up when she noticed him. Sianna started to smile but this smile faltered when Gohan reached down, grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. He pulled her away from her friends and shoved her so that she was forced to stumble back.

"What was that?" Gohan snarled at her.

Sianna was taken aback by his anger for a moment but she recovered quickly and resumed to smile that annoying smile. "What? You wanted me to be feminine. You know, shake my hips and look pretty." She said, repeating what he told her to do before the performance. "Was I pretty enough for you, huh? Did I move sensually enough? Did I play the part of a woman well?"

Gohan sighed. "Okay. Fine. That wasn't nice of me to say but you were being impossible." He admitted. "But you didn't have to go and do this. I organized this event and you've completely embarrassed me."

"What do you care what they think? They're just a group of stuck up rich people." Sianna replied. "Or are you more concerned with what all those beautiful girls you danced with will think of you?"

Gohan's expression changed somewhat. "If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous."

Sianna shook her head. "Don't make this about me." She said, dodging the question. "Two years ago you would have laughed this off. You wouldn't have cared about those stupid people."

"Those people are in business with lord Vegeta. I need to make a good impression on them." Gohan said, raising his voice. "I'm not a child anymore. I can't do the things that I did back then."

"You're seventeen!" Sianna exclaimed. "You're a baby! Stop pretending to be something you're not."

"I can have you whipped for this!" Gohan threatened as he stepped closer. "I only need to give the order and it will be done. Don't test me."

Sianna sent him an apprehensive glance. "Gohan. It was just a joke." She muttered.

"I'm not laughing." Gohan hissed in response.

The entire room was quiet. The slaves all exchanged glances but nobody dared to say anything.

"Gohan." Dende stepped inside the room. "What is going on?" He felt his friend's distress so he decided to check up on him and when he entered the room he noticed the icy silence. "Is this about the prank?"

Gohan's gaze immediately landed on Dende. "You knew about this?"

"It was joke. Payback for how you've been treating us." Dende replied as he stepped closer.

The half-saiyan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You've been a tyrant, Gohan." One of the slaves replied as he got up. "Ever since we started preparing for this event we've been working our butts off. You made us practice every free hour of the day and you kept rejecting our performances and telling us to practice again and again."

"We already had to do our regular work and we spent our nights practicing the performances." Another girl said as she looked up at Gohan.

"You made us do five dress rehearsals until deep in the night. Some of us only had an hour to sleep before they had to get up again."

Gohan looked around when others slaves uttered their complaints. He hadn't noticed how he'd been behaving. He just wanted the event to be perfect.

"We figured you would be able to take a joke." Dende said. "You never hated pulling pranks on others so we thought you would be able to laugh it off."

The half-saiyan placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I just wanted the show to be perfect." He said as he looked up. "But why did nobody tell me how I was behaving?"

Sianna shrugged. "They were scared." She answered truthfully. "You can quite intimidating when you want to be."

"And we wanted to do well." A girl from the pleasure quarters added. "You've been doing a lot to make the life for the slaves here better. We wanted to help you, but at one point we just couldn't even get your approval anymore."

Gohan was silent for a moment. "Next time just hit me or something." He said, sounding tired. "Honestly, I don't want to be like that. This event was important to lord Vegeta and it was important for our company. I wanted do to good, just like you guys."

"And it turned out perfect." Dende stepped closer. "You haven't lost anything. It's not like lord Vegeta is going to fire you, even if you wanted to." He said, earning a smile from the half-saiyan. "And those big and powerful warriors aren't going to stop trading with Vegeta because you have a playful relationship with the servants here."

Rolling his eyes, Gohan agreed with Dende. He beckoned for them to follow him. "Let's just forget about it. Come on. Follow me. I have surprise for you all." He said before he turned away from them and started walking.

The slaves curiously followed him to one of the large dining rooms. There a large table was standing in the middle of the room. The long table was littered with different kinds of food and drinks. It was still warm and the delicious smell made the mouths of the hungry slaves water.

"Go ahead." Gohan said as he motioned to the table. "This is your reward for your hard work." He grinned at them all because he was so excited for them.

Many slaves now looked awfully uncomfortable. Sianna sighed as she stared at the table. "Oh Gohan." She muttered.

"Forget about it. You guys must be hungry. What are you waiting for?" Gohan said as he stepped aside and motioned to the brightly lit room. Servants were still placing plates with food on the table and it did not take the slaves long to run inside and grab the plastic plates that were stacked up on a separate table.

They would have to sit on the ground because there weren't enough chairs but they did not mind at all. Most slaves were accustomed to a small meal in the dark kitchen before going to bed with a still empty stomach.

Sianna grabbed Gohan's wrist and pulled him aside. She looked up at him. "You were preparing this?" She asked softly.

Gohan shrugged. "I know it's not normal but I wanted to repay you guys."

Sianna's expression changed and she leaned closer to kiss him on his cheek. Her smile brightened when she noticed the blushes on his cheek. "Thank you." She stated before she walked to the table and went to grab her own plate.

Gohan watched her go for a moment. The half-saiyan crossed his arms over each other to stop them from shaking.

"You should tell her how you feel." Tobney appeared next to the half-saiyan.

Gohan glanced sideways. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Gohan. You two have been circling each other since that first kiss." Tobney responded as he turned to Gohan. "The sexual tension is so great it can light up the entire ship."

The half-saiyan shook his head and turned away from the brightly lit room. He started walking away but Tobney followed him. "Besides, you're growing up. She's growing up. I always had a feeling that she was waiting for you to mature, you know."

"Tobney! Honestly! You're taking this way too far." Gohan responded in an annoyed shout.

"Someone is sensitive about this topic." Tobney said innocently.

The half-saiyan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you're seeing, it's not there."

"I know things like this. I can read minds."

"And I know how to close mine so you can't see it."

"Yes, now. But you couldn't back then."

Gohan frowned a little. "What does everyone have with the past today." He complained as he placed his hand against the scanner of his quarters. "What about you? How was your date?"

Tobney shrugged as he followed Gohan inside. "It was fine. She's nice." She replied. "No sparks though. I don't think I'm going to meet her again."

"You don't think so?" Gohan asked.

Tobney shook his head. "Lord Vegeta told me he wants to meet me tomorrow to talk about the evening I had with her. Do you have any idea why he's so interested?" He asked, sending Gohan a curious glance.

Gohan slowly shook his head. "I have no idea." He lied, lowering his gaze so Tobney could not make eye-contact. The half-saiyan may be able to close off his mind from his psychic friend, but Tobney could still easily see in someone's eyes if that person was lying or not.

Tobney shrugged. "Okay. I'll find out tomorrow, I guess. Bleh, I hate that I have to answer to that guy." The man let out a sigh. "I'm off to bed. I need sleep before meeting the big bad wolf. Good night."

"Good night." Gohan watched his friend walk to his room. The young warrior placed a hand on his forehead. He decided to go to bed too. All these worries would be around tomorrow and there was nothing he could do about them tonight anyway.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Next time on Slave Soldier:**

"You are really out of shape."

Tobney grinned as he applied pressure on Gohan's back. The half-saiyan let out a groan of pain. He could feel the muscles in his legs straining painfully against the stretch. Flexibility was important when it came to fighting because Gohan should be able to make any sort of move in order to protect his body from harm.

"Okay. Okay." Gohan gasped when Tobney's boot pushed down on his tailbone. "I'm done. I'm done."

Comora knelt down next to the half-saiyan. "I don't think so. This might teach you not to neglect your stretching." The man looked up at Tobney. "Push him all the way down." He ordered before standing up.

 ****** DBZ ******

The young warrior looked up at his friend. "How did your meeting with Vegeta go?"

Tobney made a face. "We spoke about the party yesterday and about Kanda. He did not seem happy when I said I wasn't planning on seeing her again." The man stretched his arms while he spoke. "He asked me to take her to dinner once more. Something about her father being away and Kanda being left all alone for an entire night." The man let his arms drop to his side and shrugged. "I said I would take her. She's nice enough so it can't hurt."

 ****** DBZ ******

Comora placed his hands on his hips. "I want you to talk to Tobney. Don't tell him about our plans but try to help him see that Kanda is the perfect girl for him."

"I'd rather stay out of this, sir." Gohan said uneasily. The half-saiyan had been watching the match until now searching for a time and place to jump in but he turned his attention to Comora fully.

 ****** DBZ ******

"Not so tough now, are you? It's time someone showed you your place." The soldier growled before he pushed Sianna down on the ground. Getting on top of her, he handed out a few more punches for good measure, leaving the young woman with her hands on her face to protect her head.

Sianna felt his hands on her body and she was about to move down her own arms to hit him again when the soldier get off of her. The slave opened her eyes and looked up. The soldier didn't get off of her body voluntarily. He was dragged up.

Vegeta pushed the soldier aside. The second-class warrior knelt down immediately. "Lord Vegeta." He stated in greeting. The second-class soldier lowered his eyes to the ground. "I was just…"

"You were just damaging my property." Vegeta finished the sentence for him. "Now why did you think was a good idea?"

 ****** DBZ ******

"General Gohan!" The soldier saluted when he was close enough. The man's gaze briefly went to Solarus but at the sight of the silver neckless around her neck and the tattoo on her palm he turned back to Gohan and ignored the female slave.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Lord Vegeta requests your presence in the control room. There's a problem, sir."

 ****** DBZ ******

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:Struggles of a Teenage Soldier

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you're all enjoying your weekend ^^**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier:**

 _Gohan glanced sideways when a friend of his appeared on his side. "Hey general!" The slightly older warrior greeted cheerfully as his entirely white eyes studied the half-saiyan._

" _Only when lord Vegeta is not around."_

 _Tobney shrugged. "He's not around now, is he?"_

 ****** DBZ ******

 _Vegeta shrugged. "You're a saiyan." He said as he grabbed his glass. "And you work very closely next to me. You've been stepping up in meetings, important fights and you've organized more of these shindigs. As long as I am not reproducing any children of my own, everyone here will assume you'll be the heir of my company. Of course they would want their daughters, nieces and granddaughters to fall in your favor."_

 _There was one thing that was bothering him. "Am I?" He asked as he glanced sideways. "Your heir?"_

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 2. Struggles of a Teenage Soldier**

"Good morning!" Solarus easily pulled the sheets off of Gohan's body. "Get up or lord Vegeta will be angry with you." She rolled up the sheets and tossed them in a laundry basket. "Breakfast is ready, Gohan. Get going."

Gohan groaned and hugged his pillow but Solarus pulled it out of his arms and hit him over the head with it until Gohan crawled all the way to the other side of the double bed and out of her reach. The half-saiyan yawned before finally getting out of bed.

Fully dressed, the half-saiyan emerged from his bedroom and headed for the kitchen table. Tobney was already sitting there, sulking. The warrior looked up when he noticed Gohan. "Kill me." He stated.

Gohan smiled. "Good morning to you too." He greeted cheerfully as he sat down.

"Make it quick and painless."

"I have to work closely with Vegeta every day. You can suck it up and have a meeting with him for once." Gohan responded before reaching over and grabbing a pancake. He licked his lips as he poured some syrup over it before rolling it up and devouring it.

"I don't want to~" Tobney whined as he crossed his arms over each other, placed them on the table and hid his face in them.

"I bet it will be over before you know it." Gohan reached over and tried to grab Tobney's plate but the older warrior smacked his hands away.

"I'm not that depressed." Tobney said before taking a bite from his pancake. Gohan grinned in response but focused on his breakfast after that. He needed to be quick if he wanted to be able to make the rounds before he had a meeting with Vegeta himself.

Not long later, Gohan walked in the laundry room. "Good morning everyone." He stated as he walked to the uniform closet. He needed to stack up on some clean uniforms. The four women in the room all looked up when they recognized his voice.

Three of them looked very similar. They were the three sisters who were in charge of the entire body of slaves in Vegeta's ship. Years ago, the sisters were taken from their recently purged planet and sold into slavery. Denisra and Sannera were sent to the pleasure quarters but Stirania caught Vegeta's eye. He was determined to win her heart and he tried everything to seduce her. Stirania noticed the power she had and she made a deal with Vegeta. She wanted her sisters to be released from the horrifying life of being a prostitute and in exchange for their freedom she would give her life to Vegeta.

The lord of the universe agreed to these terms and the sisters were pronounced freedmen. However, their planet was turned into one of Vegeta's colonies and they had nowhere to go. Therefore, they wanted to stay with their sister. Now they were in charge of the slaves and they could pretty much schedule their own days and the days of every slave in this ship.

"Good morning, sugar." Stirania smiled as she looked up from the uniforms she was folding. "Need new uniforms?"

"Yup." Gohan grabbed several uniforms. "Can't walk around half naked now can we?"

"I wouldn't mind." Sannera drawled as she walked passed him. She was carrying a large basket with dirty laundry.

"Be careful who you flirt with, San." Denisra placed a basket with recently cleaned wet laundry on the table. "Wouldn't want Sianna here to get upset." She sent the younger woman a smile.

Sianna rolled her eyes while she grabbed a wet uniform so she could hang it out to dry. Gohan made a face after Stirania winked at him. "Can you handle all the laundry now that we have fifty new slaves?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can send Solarus over to help us?" Stirania suggested. "The whores can take care of their own children for once. We could use the help."

"I'll ask her if she wants to help." Gohan said, nodding.

"Of course she wants to help. She will do anything for her saviour." Stirania grinned at the young warrior. "And I mean _anything._ "

"Now we can finally interrogate her on what it's like to bed the strongest warrior in the universe." Denisra said cheerfully.

Gohan blew out a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't sleep with her." He carried his stack of uniforms as he walked closer to them. "Believe me, please."

"Oh come on." Sannera frowned as she studied the young warrior. "I might have believed that when you were still like thirteen but you're seventeen now. There's got to be a part of you that is curious about women."

"I don't have time to be curious." Gohan responded, shaking his head.

"That's why warriors like you have concubines." Stirania said cheerfully. "It's funny though that Vegeta has more than enough time to be curious." She added lecherously.

Sianna made a disgusted face. "We don't want to know things like that." She stated as she tossed a wet uniform to Stirania. The older woman managed to catch it just in time and she threw it back. Sianna skilfully caught the uniform again.

Denisra smiled as she grabbed a wet uniform. "Don't worry, Gohan. The knowledge that you haven't slept with Solarus yet makes someone here very happy." She nudged Sianna clearly and exaggeratingly.

Sianna growled in response. "Let it go." She snarled at them.

"Never." The three sisters replied simultaneously. The trio laughed when they realized what they just did.

Gohan slowly shook his head. He sometimes felt somewhat sorry for Sianna. Sometimes. She was purposely kept in this room because the three sisters could keep a close eye on her here. And she would have a hard time messing up folding or hanging up laundry.

Sianna had been a troublesome slave since the company had taken her from her planet. Sianna's planet was purged but she managed to get into the ship of the elite team without their notice. Vegeta was the one who found her when he visited the ship of the particular team. When the ten-year-old Sianna tried to attack the leader of the universe, Vegeta decided to keep her around and he enslaved her.

However, Sianna was difficult from the beginning. She disobeyed orders and messed up at every chance she got. She threw refreshments into the faces of the royal visitors when she had to wait on them. The young slave would destroy every plate or glass she would have to clean. She shouted and insulted every soldier she was supposed to serve. She drove the regular slaves to desperation.

However, for every problem there was a solution and for Sianna there was the Suta Team. Now every time the young slave disobeyed orders, she was sent to live with the members of the Suta Team for a few weeks and they enjoyed whipping her back into obedience. They liked to claim that they tamed her but Sianna was still difficult. Again, there was not much she could mess up in the laundry room, and she was under the strict rule of the three sisters, who could get very difficult when crossed. This situation had been working out fine for years now.

"I'll send her over." Gohan told them before he headed out the room.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You are really out of practice."

A few hours later, Tobney grinned as he applied pressure on Gohan's back. The half-saiyan let out a groan of pain. He could feel the muscles in his legs straining painfully. Aside from that he felt awfully awkward, lying face-down on the ground with his legs stretched out on either side. Flexibility was important when it came to fighting because a warrior should be able to make any sort of move in order to protect his body from harm.

"Okay. Okay." Gohan gasped when Tobney's boot pushed down on his tailbone. "I'm done. I'm done."

Comora knelt down next to the half-saiyan. "I don't think so. This might teach you not to neglect your stretching." The man looked up at Tobney. "Push him all the way down." He ordered before standing up.

Gohan gritted his teeth when Tobney easily pushed Gohan's body down until the half-saiyan's abdominal area was touching the ground. The young warrior focused on his breathing. Breathe in through the nose, breathe out through the mouth. He leaned his forehead on the cold ground.

Comora crossed his arms over each other as he studied the half-saiyan. "When was the last time you stretched your body like this?"

The half-saiyan moved his arms so he could lean on them and looked up. "A while, sir." He admitted.

"Unbelievable." Comora complained. "You are not naturally flexible enough to do these things so you have to stretch every day. It's your freaking job to be in best physical shape you can be. How could you have slacked off like that?"

"I didn't slack off." Gohan responded, frowning. "I bet I'm still stronger than you." He snarled up.

"Really?" Comora waved Tobney away so he could take over and placed his boot on Gohan's backside. The half-saiyan mentally cursed his own big mouth when Comora put pressure on his back. "Well then, since you're the strongest soldier in the army, we can't let you be slowed down by psychical inabilities, huh?"

"Tobney." Comora looked up. "Why don't you grab the lifting stools?"

"Oh kami." Gohan whimpered while Tobney turned and went for the supply closet. The half-saiyan looked over his shoulder. "I do have to attend a ball soon and they will expect me to dance there, sir." He tried.

"You're not that good at dancing anyway." Comora stepped back and allowed Gohan to get up. Tobney returned with the stools and Comora told Gohan to get back down on the ground. The young warrior blew out a sigh but obeyed and sat down.

The small stools could be adjusted to different heights. Usually Gohan would adjust the stool to a certain height, turn his back on it, place his hands on the stool before sitting down and pushing his body up, training the muscles in his arm. This time though, he would not be placing his palms on the stool.

Comora put the stools on the lowest height. After this he ordered Gohan to place his feet on the stools. Gohan's weight rested entirely on his arms as he lifted his body off the ground, his feet placed on the stools. One hand in front of him, the other behind him, he hopefully looked up at Comora, but the man casually aimed a light kick for Gohan's elbow, forcing Gohan's arm to bent and lose contact with the ground. The half-saiyan almost instantly moved his body forwards so his stomach would touch the ground before his pelvis would.

Tobney made a face as he thought about the consequences had Gohan failed to catch his body-weight with his torso. Comora adjusted the stools somewhat now that Gohan was in position before moving back to the half-saiyan. "I forgot how much fun it is to help someone stretch." He stated, showing a sadistic smirk, as he lifted his foot before bringing it down on Gohan's back.

A while later Gohan was finally standing up straight again. He awkwardly moved his leg before rubbing the area near his pelvis with his hands. Tobney approached him.

"Still alive?" Tobney asked cheerfully.

Gohan sent him a glare. "This all started because you wanted to compare our flexibility."

"I didn't expect your lack of flexibility." Tobney easily shrugged off Gohan's hostile expression. "Why do you think I stretch every day? You don't want to give Comora the option of training you back into shape."

"Too late." Gohan was taught to be flexible by his early months of training when he was young. Since then, Gohan made sure to stretch his limbs as often as possible so that he would maintain his good physique. However, lately he'd been busy, so busy that he tended to fall into bed without stretching his body properly.

"You'll really feel that tomorrow."

"O yes." Gohan muttered in response. "I will definitely feel this in the morning." The young warrior looked up at his friend. "How did your meeting with Vegeta go?"

Tobney's meeting with Vegeta was about the lady Tobney entertained during the latest ball. According to Comora, Vegeta's company wanted Tobney and Kanda to be very good acquainted because it would strengthen the bonds between their company and Kanda's father's company.

Tobney made a face. "We spoke about the party yesterday and about Kanda. He did not seem happy when I said I wasn't planning on seeing her again." The man stretched his arms while he spoke. "He asked me to take her to dinner once more. Something about her father being away and Kanda being left all alone for an entire night." The man let his arms drop to his side and shrugged. "I said I would take her. She's nice enough so it can't hurt."

"So you're going out with her again?"

"As friends." Tobney nodded. "I think I'm going to take her to Restaurant Rouge. Caso liked going there."

Gohan tried to conceal his somewhat wary expression as he thought about Tobney's latest ex-girlfriend. The two only went out for about six months and their relationship was purely a friends-with-benefits relationship. The two enjoyed each other's company but they were not particularly in love. Caso was not looking for a serious relationship and Tobney just had his heart broken and was looking for a rebound. They used each other and moved on.

The half-saiyan did not understand their relationship at all and he told Tobney that several times. However, his best friend waved Gohan's comments away, telling the young warrior Gohan needed to get more experience before he could expect to give anyone advice.

The two warriors froze when Comora appeared behind them. "What are you two ladies talking about?" He asked cheerfully.

Gohan and Tobney exchanged glances and Gohan decided to take the bullet this time. "We were talking about the party, sir." He responded.

"Ah!" Comora wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulders and one around Tobney's shoulders, pulling the two warriors closer. "The party! Yes, we all have to agree that you organized the party very well." Suno, Kaon and Itoro exchanged amused glances when they saw the looks of utter despair on the faces of the young warriors. "We are all _very_ happy with the successful completion of the event. However, the party is over and your reign as acting-general in lord Vegeta's absence is also over."

"Right now you are nothing more than a regular soldier with massive ambitions, and right now, you are all mine." Comora sent the young warrior a menacing grin. "Are we done here, rookie?"

"Yes sir." Gohan answered meekly.

"Good." Comora finally released them. "Now then, you go stand three meters away from the rookie so you can clear your mind." Tobney was somewhat gently pushed backwards. "I know we trained you to mindlessly follow orders but you still haven't managed to figure out that it only counts for us and lord Vegeta, and nobody else."

"Yes sir." Tobney waited until Comora had turned his back on him before making a face at the man's retreating back.

"Now that I've faced everyone with reality, let's move on."

Gohan and Tobney exchanged annoyed glances but they did not vocalize their annoyance. Comora turned to face them all. "Today we're going to focus on fending off team attacks. Suno, you'll be the first solo fighter. Tobney, you'll take the second shift. Tomorrow it will be mine and Gohan's turn. Kaon and Itoro will take their shift the day after that. Everyone agree?"

Gohan crossed his arms over each other. Not agreeing to something a superior officer commanded was not exactly an option. Comora asked for their opinion more often and it was sometimes difficult to decide whether Comora really wanted an honest opinion or just a "yes sir". However, this time it was easy.

Comora watched as all his soldiers barked out a "Yes sir" in response to his explanation. "Good. Let's get started then." The man nodded to Suno and the younger soldier walked to the centre of the room. The others surrounded him and all powered up to their max. Comora counted down and on his mark they all attacked Suno at once.

Team training was the training they all loathed to do. Teaming up on someone was fun but this training was horrifying when being the person who had to take everyone else on. All the soldiers on the Suta Team were close to each other when considering their powerlevel so it was difficult to defeat an entire team of people who were equal in strength.

Suno did a good job at fending the others off. He was used to this type of training and the main objective for him was not to get hurt. He knew that Gohan, Tobney and Comora were stronger than him so if they managed to land an attack he would have a hard time recovering and this would only leave him open for more attacks.

Tobney was the first one to get to Suno and he feinted sideways, hoping Suno would try to block his left side and leave his right side open, but Suno did not fall for it. The older warrior moved back to avoid the punch. However, Comora was waiting behind him. The squad leader put his hands together and sent a blast in Suno's direction, forcing the younger warrior to move forwards again, right into Tobney's fist.

Gohan watched as Suno was thrown backwards by Tobney's punch. The half-saiyan made a disapproving sound. Comora knew Suno was the worst at fighting multiple people at once and that's why Suno was usually the one to go first when they had team-to-one training. Gohan decided this was his chance to attack Suno. The young warrior disappeared from his position and appeared next to the man. Suno was still recovering from Tobney punch so Gohan easily caught an opening and the half-saiyan pulled back his leg, kicking Suno's side and throwing the man off course. Gohan tried to follow the man and throw in another attack but Suno whirled around in the air and sent a blast in Gohan's direction, forcing the half-saiyan to break off his pursue and fly upwards.

Gohan clicked with his tongue disapprovingly and flew up to wait for his next chance. Right now Kaon and Itoro were fighting Suno and if Gohan mingled there was a chance he would hit one of the earlier two.

Comora appeared next to the young warrior. "It seems that Tobney was not very eager to meet Kanda again. No spark, he said. Honestly, kids these days are too idealistic."

"I'm pretty sure you really loved your first wife at first, sir." Gohan responded, glancing towards the squad leader. "Why not give Tobney the same chance to experience something like that?"

"Do I hear criticism in your tone of voice, rookie?" Comora asked, raising an eyebrow at the half-saiyan. Vegeta and Comora were trying to set Tobney up with the daughter of Conno, the owner of a major franchise who would make an excellent business partner for Vegeta. Therefore, a marriage between a high-ranking soldier from Vegeta's army and Conno's daughter would be beneficial to their business relationship. Tobney was not aware of this development and Gohan found out only yesterday. The half-saiyan wished he didn't know at all.

"I wouldn't dare, sir." Gohan said coolly.

Comora placed his hands on his hips. "I want you to talk to Tobney. Don't tell him about our plans but try to help him see that Kanda is the perfect girl for him."

"I'd rather stay out of this, sir." Gohan said uneasily. The half-saiyan was watching the match, searching for a time and place to jump in.

"Too bad." Comora cracked his knuckles. "Don't be too obvious about it or he'll suspect something. You know how to block him from reading your mind, right?"

"Yes sir." Gohan narrowed his eyes when he noticed the perfect opportunity to surprise Suno. The man was busy fighting off Tobney and Itoro and was not paying attention to his right side. Gohan tensed his muscles and went to attack but a hand curled around his upper arm and stopped him from flying away. The half-saiyan looked back to receive a glare from his superior.

"If you breathe even the smallest word of this to Tobney and he ruins our deal, I know who to track down, do you understand me?" Comora hissed as he tightened his grip on Gohan's arm to such an extent that the half-saiyan clenched his teeth to stay silent.

Gohan met Comora's eyes. "I understand you completely, sir." The young warrior responded in a cold tone. Comora nodded once and released the half-saiyan. Gohan knew his opportunity was now entirely gone and he silently cursed Comora for holding him back. Now he had to search for a new flaw in Suno's defence.

Gohan flew sideways to create some distance between Comora and himself. This whole ordeal with Tobney was worrying him. He knew he could not do anything about it. Vegeta and Comora were the highest ranking officers in the army so Gohan had absolutely no authority when it came to their decisions. Still, he felt bad about keeping such a big secret from his friend.

The young warrior clenched and unclenched his fists. He wished he could live without these emotions. He desired to throw the restless feeling in his stomach out and just live on sadism like Vegeta. For now, the only thing he could do was throw himself into the battle. Gohan powered up fully and launched at Suno. Itoro and Tobney noticed a presence behind them and moved aside to give Gohan some room.

Suno was damaged greatly already. He had a black eye and a cut lip. Blood was dripping from his nostrils and there were several rips in his uniform. These were minor injuries and Suno could live on with them for days. The man showed a surprised expression and could only hastily put up his arms to block Gohan's first few attacks. The young warrior attacked him with such fierceness that Tobney and Itoro gave each other confused glances.

Gohan was the kind of person who fought with his heart. If he was angry, sad or even conflicted about something it would show in his fighting style and right now the others could see the angry punches and kicks he was handing out to Suno, who was still blocking most of them now.

Tobney looked up at Comora curiously but the older warrior only shrugged. "Saiyans." The squad leader stated by way of explanation. Once Tobney looked away Comora blew out a sigh. This kid needed to learn how to get control of his emotions or he was going to give the entire army away some day…

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Stop!" Sianna turned away when a soldier tried to press his lips on her mouth. The man growled in annoyance and grabbed her chin, turning her to face him and trying again.

Sianna bit his tongue and the soldier pulled back with a startled gasp. The young woman kneed the soldier's stomach before pushing him away and making a run for it.

A hand locked around the back of her grey dress. The soldier pulled Sianna backwards, throwing her on the ground. She landed on her arms and behind. The man wasn't done yet. He gave an angry growl as he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up, slamming her into the wall.

She yelped in pain and sank through her knees. A hand locked around her ankle and the soldier pulled her closer. She put her hands together and slammed them down on his head. After this she crawled back, turning on her hands and feet and got up.

Once again, she heard an angry howl behind her before the man grabbed her shoulders. The young woman could feel the sheer difference in power. She might have had some basic training and she knew how to fly but she could not put up a fight against a first class soldier. Right now, she wished she would have taken Gohan's offer to train her. Gohan's comment that 'you anger way too many soldiers to be walking around alone' now sounded in her head as she fought the angry soldier.

The man pushed her sideways. Sianna had to lean against the wall to hold her body upright. A punch made her face snap sideways. Another punch forced a yell out of her mouth. The man punched her again and she put up her arms to protect her face.

"Not so tough now, are you? It's time someone showed you your place." The soldier growled before he roughly pushed her, forcing the young woman to crash down on the ground. Getting on top of her, he handed out a few more punches for good measure, leaving the young woman with her hands over her face to protect her head.

Yet again, Gohan's voice rang through her mind; 'Never leave your body open even if they aim mainly for your head' and she regretted being so foolish when the soldier saw this as an opportunity to grope her body. She moved her arms down to hit him when the weight of the soldier's body was suddenly lifted off her.

Opening her eyes, Sianna gasped in surprised when she noticed that the soldier was being dragged on his feet by the leader of the army. Vegeta pushed the soldier aside. The first-class warrior knelt down immediately. "Lord Vegeta." He stated in greeting, his white hair falling forwards as he bowed his head.

Vegeta's eyes ran over Sianna. She figured she probably was showing more of her body than she wanted; lying on the ground with her dress pushed up, so she sat up and organized her clothing and hair.

The first-class soldier lowered his green eyes to the ground. "I was just…"

"You were just damaging my property." Vegeta finished the sentence for him. "Now what part about that made you think this is a good idea?"

"Lord… I wasn't…."

"I don't see what got you into this situation. If you want some entertainment you can visit the pleasure quarters or be on the lookout for women with red necklaces. If you look at this little broad you can see her necklace is silver, which means that she's a regular slave and therefore is not to be touched." Vegeta said calmly. Sianna got on her knees and bowed her head for her master. This was one of those times that even she knew to be obedient.

"I do not tolerate it when people destroy my stuff." Vegeta glared at the soldier, who quickly lowered his gaze again. "Now, can I assume that you won't immediately destroy any other property of mine after I let you go?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, no sir. I won't touch anything." The soldier said quickly.

"Good. Get out of my sight." Vegeta waved the man away and the soldier almost ran out of the hallway.

Sianna was aware of Vegeta's gaze on her as he approached her. The man reached down and grabbed her chin, pushing her face up to meet his gaze. The man studied her wounds. Chipped lower lip, wound above her eyebrow and some grazes on her cheeks. She was fine.

"Don't walk around unattended in this part of the ship." Vegeta snarled at her. "You're not the only one who will get hurt if you are damaged and I do not intend to let my army suffer because of your foolishness."

"Yes master." Sianna responded, hoping he would release her, which he did. The man walked away while Sianna gently rubbed over her chin. She suddenly got up and turned to Vegeta.

The man had his back on her and was moving away from her. "Lord Vegeta! Thank you!" She called after him.

Vegeta paused for a moment. "I didn't do it for you but for someone else."

Sianna made a confused face. "Who?"

The man looked at her over his shoulder. "That's for you to figure out." He responded before continuing on his way.

 ******* DBZ ***** DBZ *******

 **Meanwhile…**

Gohan placed his hands in his sides. "Okay. Now that I've shown you how to use the stick you can practice." He said as he studied the young woman. She was tugging on the uniform and made a face. Her stick was lying on the ground by now.

"Can I wear something more comfortable?" Solarus asked as she looked up at him.

"More comfortable than that?" Gohan glanced at her blue uniform. "That's the only battle gear we have here."

"Then we should go shopping!" Solarus exclaimed as she nodded.

"Shopping?"

"Buy clothing. You could use some new outfits too! You're always walking around in those uniforms. It can't be comfortable."

"We're not going to buy anything." Gohan responded, frowning. "This is not a fashion show. We are here to teach you how to fight. You cannot throw your cute little outfit at them and expect to win."

"I know but I don't see the point in this." Solarus crossed her arms over each other. "The ship is safe. I doubt someone is going to attack your little slave. Cause that's what I am, remember? That's all everyone sees in me."

"Right. So everyone who sees you for the first time will immediately know that you're under my command." Gohan responded. He found it rather strange to call someone his slave.

Solarus shrugged. "Okay. Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think. If you want to walk around freely you'll have to train."

"Fine."

"Good. Now try to hit me." He patted on his chest. He was not wearing his armour. "Right here."

She sent him a hesitant glance. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Don't worry. It won't hurt me."

Solarus nodded and she tightened her hands around the silver stick. Gohan chose it for her because he figured she could easily carry it around. It was a simple stick with a bright green button in the middle. When pressed the button lit up and the stick would shrink into a smaller one which Solarus could easily put in the pocket of her jeans or just carry around.

She spread her feet and bent through her knees a bit like Gohan taught her. The young woman tensed her muscles and tried to hit Gohan with the stick. Gohan easily brushed it aside. "No. You have to do better than that. Hit me." He ordered.

Solarus tried again and Gohan let it hit his shoulder. The boy pursed his lips when he felt the soft tap against his shoulder. This wouldn't even hurt a human. "You have to put more strength into it!" He snarled at her. She sent him a shocked glance. He usually wasn't this aggressive to her.

Gohan hit the stick out of her hands and she let out a shocked squeal. He stepped closer to her. "Did you see how easily I hit your weapon away?" Solarus was so shocked by his fierce expression that she stepped back in response to his approach. "That's not how it's supposed to go. The moment you pick up a weapon they will perceive you as a threat and a threat has to be eliminated. You have to stand strong and be fierce. You can never let anyone push you down to the ground because that's the moment they win."

"I'm not _that_ easy to push over, you know." Solarus responded, frowning at him. She actually stopped retreating now and faced Gohan's glare bravely.

Gohan did not respond to her snarl in words but appeared right in front of her, making her gasp in surprised but before she could even fully take a step back Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders and easily pushed her backwards. The young woman landed a few feet away, crashing down on her behind and back. "Oh really?" Gohan said now, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" Solarus asked as she looked up. Gohan had never even raised a hand to hit her, let alone push her off her feet like that.

"Gohan! I never took you for someone who shoved women around!" Comora's voice called out. Gohan glanced sideways and watched as his comrades from the Suta Team entered the room.

The half-saiyan stepped away from Solarus and picked up her stick while the young woman pushed her body back up.

"Who is this beauty?" Suno asked as he stepped closer. Solarus sent the large bulky men an apprehensive glance.

"Solarus." Gohan replied. "She's living with me and Tobney."

Suno was already reaching out and he grabbed her wrist, turning up her palm. "She's a slave." He stated before he looked at her face.

"Oh, then she must be your concubine." Comora stated, tilting his head sideways as he studied her. "I can see why you chose her."

"You know how that went." Gohan replied, frowning at his comrades. He had to admit that he found her beautiful when he first saw her at the slave auction. Vegeta picked up on that and bought Solarus as a personal slave for the half-saiyan. The young warrior handed the stick back to Solarus. "She's my friend. Nothing more or less."

"That mark on her palm says otherwise." Kaon stated. "Slaves aren't friends. They're mere tools that we can use, remember that Gohan."

The half-saiyan raised his hand and showed the slave burn mark on his palm. "What did you say?"

Kaon shrugged in response. "You're a special case."

"Right." Gohan muttered, nodding as he showed an annoyed expression.

"Well, get lost." Comora ordered as he inclined his head to the doorway. "We need the room."

"Can't we stay here, sir?" Gohan asked.

"Nope." Comora shook his head. "I want the room."

"So?"

"So," Comora stepped closer to the half-saiyan and frowned down at him. "You are still my subordinate so you're going to do what I say or I'll show you how good I still am at whipping little brats, am I clear?"

Gohan frowned at him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes sir." Gohan sent the man a cold smile before he turned to Solarus. "Let's go." He said as he beckoned for her to follow him.

"Shoo." Kaon said as he waved the two teenagers away.

Gohan closed the door behind them. "Bullies." He muttered before he started walking.

Solarus followed him. "Do they always send you away?"

"Sometimes." Gohan responded, sounding annoyed. "I don't know. It's happened more often lately. It's like the older I get the more he's treating me like a child." The young warrior complained.

"I don't know how you do it." Solarus's eyes dropped down to the ground as they walked. "All these soldiers are so mean. I don't think I could stand it."

Gohan glanced sideways and sent her a smile. He opened his mouth to respond that she would eventually get used to that kind of treatment but the sight of a soldier running towards him made the boy close his mouth again.

"General Gohan!" The soldier saluted when he was close enough. The man's gaze briefly went to Solarus but at the sight of the silver necklace around her neck and the mark on her palm he turned back to Gohan and ignored the female slave.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Message from the control room, sir. Enemy ship approaching."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Hehe~**

 **Next time on Slave Soldier 2:**

"Every ship is aware of standard protocol. Besides, if they mean no harm they will announce themselves in order to show that they mean no harm. Even the stupidest ship leaders know that much." Vegeta slowly shook his head. The man took a deep breath. "Give the orders to prepare unit 1 to 5." He ordered in Gohan's direction.

**** DBZ ****

"It's about the upcoming function I have to attend. Since I won't go as your assistant but by myself I was wondering if it would be a good idea to bring my own date."

"You want to bring a date?" Vegeta repeated as he glanced sideways. "Sure." He stated. "Do you already have some in mind?"

A grin appeared on Gohan's face. "Yes, I do."

**** DBZ ****

Tobney leaned sideways so he could whisper to Gohan. "You're fighting too, aren't you?"

"It's an execution." Gohan responded in a whisper. "Nothing more."

**** DBZ ****

"You three." Stirania slowly shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. "If you keep playing pranks on each other like that you're going to drive me crazy someday."

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Day Soldier

**Hey you!**

 **I know that it's been a while since I updated this story. I will try to update more regularly from now on.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 3. Every Day Soldiers**

"Enemy ship approaching, sir."

"Enemy ship?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "There are no enemy ships. We're the only army force in this area."

"That's the message I had to give to you, sir." The soldier said apologetically.

"Right. Does Vegeta know?" Gohan placed his hands on his hips.

The soldier nodded once. "He asked to get you, sir. He wants to meet you in the control room."

"Really? Interesting." This worried Gohan greatly. If Vegeta wanted his opinion, there must be something wrong. There was no reason to show a regular soldier that he was worried though. The young warrior glanced to Solarus before turning back to the soldier. "Escort Solarus to my quarters before you return to your team. She knows the way." He ordered.

The soldier's gaze moved to Solarus. "Escort? She's a slave."

Gohan gave the soldier a cold glare. "Do you have a problem with my orders, soldier?"

The soldier quickly shook his head. "No, sir. Of course not, sir."

"Good. Then why are you still standing here?"

The soldier looked to Solarus and the female slave nodded. She turned and started walking, closely followed by the soldier. Gohan briefly considered threatening the soldier to keep his hands off her but he decided to assume the soldier was smart enough not to do anything. If something happened to Solarus, Gohan knew exactly who to blame and most soldiers were afraid to cross the elite warriors, including Gohan. The young warrior was known for being fair but also very dangerous when angered.

The half-saiyan shook his head. "Focus." He muttered as he turned and headed for the control room. There Vegeta was already waiting impatiently for his assistant. Gohan stepped closer and knelt down. "General Gohan reporting." He stated as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Finally." Vegeta snarled over his shoulder. Gohan looked up when he heard the annoyed tone in Vegeta's voice. "Guess who wasn't in his office when I sent for him?"

The half-saiyan lowered his gaze again. "I'm sorry. I was…" He stopped talking when he realized that Vegeta wasn't interested in any excuses. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize. Just improve." Vegeta motioned for the half-saiyan to approach and Gohan quickly got up so he could assume position next to Vegeta. "There are unknown ships approaching. The radar caught them floating around in this solar system about ten minutes ago." Vegeta pointed up to the screen that showed a map of the solar system they were currently in.

Gohan's eyes fell on the couple of dots that indicated the enemy ships. Five in total. "Unknown ships? So we don't even know if they're hostile?"

Vegeta glanced sideways to look at his assistant. "All unknown ships are to be considered hostile, remember that, boy."

"Yes sir. Did they try to contact us?"

"Not yet but I assume they will soon." Vegeta responded as he stared up at the screen. "They're walking right into my territory without announcing themselves properly. It's outrageous."

The door opened and Comora stepped inside. The man had obviously been training because his face was still sweaty and he had a recently acquired split lip. The man ignored his own injuries and knelt down, bowing his head. "General Comora reporting for duty, sir." He stated.

"Ah, Comora. I hope the trivial problems of my army didn't disturb your personal affairs." Vegeta said sarcastically without looking back.

"I apologize, sir."

"Hmm." Vegeta relayed the information about the current threat he just discussed with Gohan. While he was doing this Comora approached the two warriors. Gohan was about to bow his head in acknowledgement when Comora bluntly placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside to make room for himself next to Vegeta. Gohan's audible gasp of surprise when he was forced to move aside was easily heard in the entire room but Vegeta ignored the entire thing, keeping his gaze focused on the screen.

"Why are they not announcing themselves?" Vegeta asked in a whisper, glancing sideways to Comora.

"Maybe they are not aware of the standard protocol." Comora responded in a similar hushed tone. Gohan was frowning as he appeared on Vegeta's other side, obviously still annoyed about what just happened between him and Comora. However, Comora was still his squad leader and therefore the man could do whatever he wanted.

"Every ship is aware of standard protocol. Besides, if they mean no harm they will announce themselves in order to show that they mean no harm. Even the stupidest ship leaders know that much." Vegeta slowly shook his head. The man took a deep breath. "Give the orders to prepare unit 1 to 5." He ordered in Gohan's direction.

"Yes sir." Gohan turned away from Vegeta and rushed to the intercom of the control room. Units were a combination of different squads ranking from low soldiers to elite warriors. One unit was about roughly 100 soldiers. The squad leaders worked together under one Unit leader, which was usually a veteran elite soldier.

Gohan turned on the intercom system and called to the unit 1 to 5 to gear up and gather in the main hall. After this he walked back to the other two. "Do you want me to go over and brief them, sir?" Gohan offered.

"Comora can do that." Vegeta turned to the other soldier.

"I'll get right on that, sir." Comora nodded before turning away and heading for the doorway.

Gohan watched Comora leave the room before looking back to Vegeta. The saiyan prince leaned on the control panel and looked up at the screen. "Number one. Send a message out to them saying that we will attack if they don't announce their presence."

"Yes sir." The man on the chair with the large 1 on the back immediately started to work. Vegeta had the tendency to use numbers for his workers rather than learning everyone's names. Besides, the control room had to be entirely staffed all day but Vegeta could not expect his workers to work without any breaks or sleep so the orderlies worked in shifts, which meant that the person sitting on chair number 1 was someone different every day and Vegeta could not bother to learn his entire army by name.

"Message sent, lord Vegeta."

"Gohan. Get captain Goi on a call." Vegeta ordered and Gohan quickly turned to a smaller control panel to the side. Captain Goi was in charge of the weaponry so Gohan assumed Vegeta was planning to attack the unknown ships with long-distance weapons.

"Lord Vegeta?" The captain appeared on a smaller screen to the side and stood to attention.

"Get your long range weapons ready and aim for the unknown ships approaching us from the north and wait for my signal." Vegeta ordered. "Go now."

"Yes sir." Captain Goi nodded once and immediately turned away, disappearing from the screen.

"Orders, sir?" Gohan asked while stepping back to Vegeta.

"Stay here." Vegeta said quietly as he looked up at the screen.

"Yes sir." Gohan stood next to Vegeta and looked up at the screen again. The young warrior realized that the unknown ship would float within shooting range soon and they still hadn't received a message from them.

"Did they respond to our message?" Vegeta asked, looking over at the minion sitting on the first chair.

"They don't want to respond to us, lord Vegeta."

"Is that what they sent back?" Gohan asked, frowning.

"Our indicators state that they received our message and they sent the message back to us, sir." The worker on chair number 1 responded.

"Goi." Vegeta called. The captain appeared on the screen again and saluted. "Everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Fire."

Captain Goi immediately repeated the order to his own soldiers and several red beams shot to the unknown ships. Gohan watched through the windows as the red beams shot all the way to the specks in the distance and an explosion occurred where the ships were. The young warrior looked up at the screen, noticing the small icons that indicated the ships were gone and a message stating that the connection with the unknown ships was disconnected appeared.

"Target eliminated." Gohan said slowly. "That was easy."

Vegeta frowned as he studied the screen. "Too easy." The man crossed his arms over each other. "How many scouting units are out there right now?"

Gohan turned to one of the smaller side panels and briefly typed away in order to get the information Vegeta required from him. "Ten squads are active right now in five different directions. Two north, two south, two east, two west and two on stand-by near the mothership."

Vegeta considered this for a moment. "Tell Comora to send out fifteen new squads. Ten to relieve the current active squads and five to check out the area near the unknown ships to make sure they're really destroyed. The rest of the soldiers gathered in the main hall are to stay there on stand-by for three more hours in case anything happens."

"Yes sir." Gohan bowed once and quickly ran to the doorway. The half-saiyan did not have to run long to find Comora. The main hall was filled the sounds of men and women talking amongst themselves. Comora and the five unit leaders were standing in a tight group, discussing something in hushed tones.

Comora was the first one to notice the half-saiyan. The young warrior saluted to acknowledge him and quickly relayed Vegeta's message.

"Got it. Compliments to Lord Vegeta and tell him that everything is as good as done." Comora responded. Gohan nodded and turned away to run back to the control room. One would think that being the third in command was a position that would give one a lot of power, but Gohan spend half his time running around sending messages between Comora and Vegeta.

Once he was back in the control room Gohan relayed the message from Comora. Vegeta nodded once. "Good. That's it for now then. I'll see you in three hours for a training session. Keep your beeper on stand-by in case the scouting units find something."

"Yes sir." Gohan saluted and stood still for a moment while Vegeta left. The young warrior remembered something and followed his leader. "Lord Vegeta? Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

Vegeta was walking quickly but Gohan could now easily keep up with him. When he was younger he had to run in order to stay next to Vegeta but now his legs were taller than Vegeta's. "It's about the upcoming function I have to attend. Since I won't go as your assistant but by myself I was wondering whether it would be a good idea to bring my own date."

"You want to bring a date?" Vegeta repeated as he glanced sideways.

"Yeah. It's just that I keep getting asked to dance with girls and I don't like it. I feel awkward being set up like that and I always feel like I'm offending everyone by dancing with like six different women during these functions." Gohan explained.

Vegeta considered this while they walked and a brief silence fell over the two. "Sure." He stated. "Do you already have some in mind?"

A grin appeared on Gohan's face. "Yes, I do."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan and Tobney simultaneously placed their hands on the back leaning of the couch. Sianna looked from the one to the other and was immediately on guard. "What do you two want?" She asked, frowning. She was glad she was kneeling on the ground in front of the couch rather than sitting on the couch. With all the towels she was supposed to fold, it was easier for her to pile them up on the table while kneeling on the ground. Now she definitely appreciated the extra distance between her and the two boys.

"Funny that you ask," Gohan started, smiling innocently, "you see there's a ball coming up and last time I went to a function several girls were forced to dance with me."

"Now that Gohan is older people seem to think that he is a real catch, you know." Tobney added casually. Sianna made a sarcastic noise before turning back to folding the towels.

"So I need a shield of some sort. Someone who can make people think that I'm taken." Gohan continued when Sianna looked at him.

"You want me to be your date?" Sianna guessed.

"Exactly."

"I'd rather eat my own puke." Sianna attempted to get up so she could walk away but Gohan and Tobney placed their hands on her shoulders and pulled her backwards, forcing her to fall down on the couch.

"Stay." Gohan said.

"That's an order." Tobney added, smirking at the young raven-haired woman.

Sianna crossed her arms over each other and leaned back on the couch. She had to obey orders given by the members of the Suta Team.

Gohan placed his hand on the couch and jumped over it, landing on the couch itself and sitting down next to Sianna. There he put an arm around the female. "I'm not going to take no for an answer. I really don't feel like going to yet another party alone."

"I'm not going to help you." She responded stubbornly. "Why don't you ask Solarus to go with you?"

"Because I want to go with you." Gohan squeezed her shoulders and she growled in annoyance, pushing against him so that she wouldn't be so close to him.

"You just want to torture me." Sianna snarled back.

Tobney sat down on the other side. "No! What kind of people do you think we are?"

"I've known you longer than today." Sianna responded, glaring back at him.

"We already have to perfect dress for you." Gohan couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Yes!" Tobney nodded as he reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well. "It's blue and has all these wavy thingies on it." He made a slow sweeping motion with his hand. "It will suit you so well."

"You'll look just like an angel." Gohan added. The boys' amusement tripled when Sianna placed her face in her hands.

"You two…" She complained. "...are the most horrible goons in the entire universe."

Tobney leaned forwards so he could talk to Gohan. "I think that was meant to hurt us." He said to his friend.

"Yeah." Gohan responded. "I have a feeling that she doesn't like us as much as we like her." He sounded sad but the other two knew he was just fooling around.

"I know!" Tobney exclaimed. "We could try kissing her and she'll like us again!"

Sianna shook her head.

"Great idea!" Gohan and Tobney turned to Sianna and both leaned in, pursing their lips and pushing close to her in order to press a kiss on her cheeks.

Sianna put up her arms to protect her face but the two made short work of this by pulling her arms down. "Guys! Stop! Stop!" They ignored her so she let out a high-pitched scream.

Gohan actually backed off at her high pitch. His ears were not made for that kind of noise. He decided to move on to the next topic of blackmail. "That doesn't seem to work." He stated. "So in order to show how much we love you, we'll just have to spend all of our free time with you." Sianna sent Gohan a suspicious glance in response to this statement. "It will be so much fun. I can ask Lord Vegeta to put you down as my personal assistant and I'll get to spend every minute of the day showing you how much I love you."

"And I will help you. It's my duty." Tobney replied. "We'll have so much fun together."

"Okay. Okay!" Sianna snarled. "I'll go with you."

Tobney and Gohan released Sianna's shoulders and high-fived behind her back. The young woman shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "Do I really have to wear a dress though? I hate dresses. Can I not wear proper armour or something?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nope. It is coat and tie. I'll be attending in one of my more formal armours."

"Fine. Do I have to fit my dress or…?"

Gohan shrugged. "You could but I think it will fit you just fine." He responded. "Oh and we have an appointment for a dance lesson tomorrow. Stirania is going to teach us."

"You already made plans for us to have dance lessons together? You didn't even know if I was going to come with you."

"You're a slave. You have to do what I say." Gohan mocked as he gently pushed against her jawbone with his fist.

She grabbed his hand and held it up so Gohan could see the black mark of slavery on his own palm. "You're a slave too, you know."

Gohan closed his fist and pulled his hand free from her grip. "I'm a soldier."

She laughed. "Keep telling yourself that." She mocked before she got up. The two warriors were not holding her anymore so it was easier for her to get up now. "You two are unbelievable. You keep acting like you own the world but you're nothing more than servants yourself. Tobney, you spend a little too much time playing fetch for the Suta Team and Gohan, everyone knows you're just a slave on a power trip."

Gohan frowned as he tilted his head. "There are many bad words coming out of your mouth. I think it's time for you to cool off."

A grin appeared on Tobney's face. "I agree!" He stated.

"No!" Sianna ran to the other side of the room, where she turned her front to them. She knew she couldn't outrun them. They were too fast. The best thing she could do was face them. "You two are angry because you know I'm right!"

"Maybe." Gohan got up and cracked his knuckles. "But that doesn't mean you can mouth off at us like that. We should teach you a lesson."

The two male warriors exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously before looking back to the young woman. Sianna 's expression turned to a desperate one when she noticed the looks on their faces and not even a second later they were already standing right in front of her.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I'll get you back for this!"

Gohan and Tobney ignored Sianna's angered screams as they headed out to the hallway. Tobney glanced sideways and watched as Gohan pulled on one of his white gloves.

"So, why Sianna?" Tobney asked curiously.

Gohan looked sideways at him. The young warrior actually outgrew his best friend. Where Gohan was 1.76 meters, Tobney measured about 173 centimetres. It was a small difference but enough for Gohan to return all the playfully taunts about how small Gohan used to be when he was younger. "Hmm?"

"Why do you want to go with Sianna and not someone else?"

Gohan shrugged. "Some of Vegeta's business partners might ignore my date and still ask me to dance with their female relatives. I considered asking Solarus but I know she will be sincerely hurt if I choose to dance with someone else over her or if people treat her like she doesn't matter. You should have seen her face when we walked into Comora and the others and they talked about her like she was a speck of dust." Gohan blew out a sigh as he thought about this. "No, Sianna can take things like that better. She's used to it."

Sianna was definitely used to this kind of treatment. From the moment they met, the relationship between Gohan and Sianna was strained. She considered Gohan a sell-out for giving in to Vegeta in less than a year. Gohan disliked her for drawing conclusions about him without even trying to find out the real story.

As time proceeded Gohan and Sianna became some sort of friends. They weren't entirely sure if that was what their relationship was. They were basically trying to drive each other crazy. That's what they were good at; arguing. And Gohan had to admit he liked it that way.

Tobney considered this response and shook his head. "There are enough female slaves who would kill to go out with you and who can take a little competitive behaviour. Why Sianna?"

The half-saiyan looked at his friend. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you asked Sianna because you hope a spark will ignite during the function and you two will finally realize that you have been longing to jump each other's bones for years now." Tobney said cheerfully.

Gohan smiled as he shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you." He responded. "My motives are purely practical and somewhat sadistic." The half-saiyan's smile turned mischievous. "Can you imagine her response to the dress I ordered for her?"

Tobney laughed. "Oh please let me be there when you show it to her." He begged, folding his hands together in a begging manner. "I'll be your best friend forever."

The younger warrior showed a playful pout. "And here I was thinking you already considered me your best friend forever." He said dramatically.

"Meh," Tobney shrugged and showed a grin. "I guess, mainly because I don't have any other friends."

Gohan grinned to his friend as he automatically moved up a hand to respond to his suddenly beeping scouter. "General Gohan here." He stated clearly. Tobney watched as Gohan's expression darkened. "I'll be right there, sir." He answered to the voice on the other end of the call.

"Vegeta?" Tobney guessed after Gohan pressed on a button to end the call.

"Of course." Gohan made a face. "I have to go. See you later!" The young warrior waved before turning and running away. Tobney showed a small smile as he watched Gohan run. If there was any part of Tobney that was jealous Gohan got promoted over him, it was completely destroyed by the fact that Gohan had to work closely with Vegeta and Tobney would do anything to stay as far away from Vegeta as possible.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Took you long enough." Vegeta snarled when Gohan knelt down in front of his desk. The young warrior lowered his gaze to the ground. There was no reason to respond to Vegeta's complaints. He wasn't allowed to anyway. Gohan might have been promoted to general but when it came to the relationship between Gohan and Vegeta, the latter still considered Gohan his personal slave and servant Gohan was not allowed to talk back to Vegeta.

"I want you to finish the report of your last solo mission before we train this afternoon so get to it." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes sir." Gohan nodded once and walked to his own personal desk that was standing near the doorway. Looking from the entrance of the room, Gohan's desk was turned sideways. Whenever someone visited Vegeta's office while Gohan was sitting at his desk, he would only have to look forwards to see the visitor.

On his silver desk stood a white laptop on which he did most his work. He also had a smaller one which he tended to carry around and take with him on missions.

Vegeta's office was very sober, with grey walls and a dark grey floor. It was a nightmare for the slaves who had to keep the place clean because Vegeta was very strict when it came to his office and private quarters. Gohan's sat down on his dark blue chair and rolled closer to the desk. The half-saiyan looked ahead and was momentarily distracted by a large star that casually flew by outside their ship. Looking away from the tall windows and back to his laptop, he started to work.

He was working for about ten minutes when the doors opened and Stirania marched in. "Gohan." She exclaimed, frowning at the young warrior. "How could you?"

Gohan showed a surprised expression. "What is this about?"

"Sianna! Honestly Gohan. You went too far this time. She refuses to work and she's been snapping at the younger slaves. She's supposed to train the new slaves but they're terrified of her." Stirania complained.

A smile appeared on Gohan's face. "I still have no idea what this has got to do with me." He said innocently.

Vegeta leaned on his desk with his lower arms. "What did they do now?"

"They threw her into the pool." Stirania responded, frowning at Gohan.

Vegeta sent Gohan a wary glance. Gohan shrugged. "She had a big mouth."

"It's not your place to punish her." Vegeta chastised as he sent Gohan a strict glance.

"I didn't punish her. I merely reminded her of who she's dealing with." Gohan turned back to his laptop. This conversation was over for him.

"You three." Stirania slowly shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. "If you keep playing pranks on each other like that you're going to drive me crazy someday."

"Oh come on." Gohan sent the older slave a mischievous grin. "Don't these things keep life interesting?"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The room was heavy with the scent of sweat and blood. Although the room was brightly lit, the atmosphere seemed almost dark. The walls and floors were made of the strongest metal known in the universe, made especially to house to exact events that were going on in the room right now.

Gohan clenched his fist and punched Vegeta square across the face. The man was forced to take a few surprised steps back in mid-air, followed closely by the younger warrior. Gohan used Vegeta's moment of weakness to throw in a couple more good attacks, savagely hitting his master where it would hurt the most.

Vegeta growled before finally dodging one punch. Gohan quickly tried to pull back so he wouldn't get hurt but Vegeta already got a hold of his wrist. The man whirled the half-saiyan around a few times before letting the young warrior go. As Gohan was taken down by gravity itself, Vegeta quickly created several energy-blasts and he sent them right after the young warrior, smirking when every single blast hit its goal. Before he could hit the ground, Gohan powered up so high that an energy-ball was created around his body, destroying the last energy-orb Vegeta sent in his direction.

The half-saiyan was in the second super saiyan stage as he flew up and made eye-contact with Vegeta. The Saiyan prince showed a small smirk as he motioned for Gohan to come at him. The half-saiyan returned the man's smirk before appearing right in front of the smaller warrior.

Gohan tried to knee Vegeta in his stomach but Vegeta jumped back, easily avoiding Gohan's attack. The half-saiyan hissed in annoyance before flying at the shorter warrior and trying to hit him. The man easily dodged Gohan's somewhat uncoordinated attempts. Vegeta's brow furrowed as he studied Gohan's fighting technique. The man raised an eyebrow as he tried to catch Gohan's eye.

The man failed to do so and decided to catch Gohan's next attack. The young warrior pulled back a fist to punch his master but Vegeta moved aside to dodge the attack and reached out to catch Gohan's arm. However, before Vegeta could even grab Gohan's arm, the young warrior's tail lashed out and smacked Vegeta's cheek, leaving a long red streak on his flesh. The man was somewhat shocked by this sudden move but before he could even recover from his attack Gohan's fist was buried deep in his stomach.

While Vegeta let out a pained gasp Gohan clenched his fists, whirled around in the air and punched against Vegeta's spine, throwing the man down. Vegeta was launched to the ground with such force that he broke a few bones on impact with the floor. The man cursed loudly as a rush of pain shot through his limbs.

"Auch."

Vegeta looked up and realized that Gohan was standing right next to him. "That's gotta hurt." The half-saiyan said as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

The Saiyan prince narrowed his eyes. The brat was beginning to act way too much like his master. Vegeta ignored the pain in his hands as he leaned on them so he could move up his leg and kick sideways, planning on kicking against Gohan's shin. The young warrior jumped up to avoid it but before he could land Vegeta was already aiming a blast at him. Gohan could only widen his eyes in surprise before he was hit head on by the energy-orb.

"Not as much as that hurt!" Vegeta called after the young warrior. Gohan could feel the burning where the blast hit him and he frowned at the older warrior. The young half-saiyan launched right back at the smaller warrior and they fell into the comfortable pattern of trying to hit each other senseless.

Whether they were aware of it or not, the two saiyan warriors were being watched by two pairs of somewhat impressed eyes. Tobney crossed his arms over each other as his white orbs followed the movements of the two warriors. "Do you sometimes just reflect on the things you're about to do?" He asked, glancing to the man standing next to him. "Like right now. We're about to mingle in a fight between the two strongest warriors in the entire universe. Sounds a little bit suicidal, doesn't it?"

Comora let a small smirk curl up on his face. "Not so much considering we're the third and fourth strongest in the universe." He responded as he studied the fight. The man noticed from the corner of his eye that Tobney lowered his gaze to the ground. Comora turned to his younger comrade. "Everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Tobney said quietly. "Though I don't know why Vegeta keeps pushing me to spend time with Kanda." He complained. "She's nice and all… I just can't help but thinking there's some ulterior motive behind it all."

Comora glanced to the fight. "Did you talk to Gohan about this?" He asked before looking back to Tobney.

The young warrior shook his head. "No. He has his own problems." Tobney frowned thoughtfully before looking up at his comrade. "Why? Do you think he knows something that I don't?"

Comora slowly shook his head. "I doubt it. If there's something Vegeta doesn't tell even me, he definitely won't tell Gohan."

"So you don't know either?"

"Nope." Comora lied. "It's probably nothing. Kanda is just around now. Once she and her father move on, you'll be rid of having to entertain her."

"You're probably right." Tobney muttered as he turned back to the fight. Gohan and Vegeta were still going at it, slamming their fists into each other's bodies with the intention of making the other as miserable as possible.

"I'm always right." Comora cracked his broad knuckles. "What do you say we get stuck in?" Before Tobney could even respond Comora cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to the two warriors in the air. "Comora and Tobney reporting for training!"

They watched as Gohan immediately stopped in his tracks and looked over at them. Vegeta noticed that Gohan was distracted and figured he might as well teach the young warrior not to let his focus slip that easily. The young warrior should know better than that.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pulled back a fist. At the last moment Gohan glanced in his direction and widened his eyes but it was already too late. Vegeta's fist connected with his cheek with such force that the young warrior was thrown backwards. Vegeta disappeared from his place and reappeared in the direct line Gohan was thrown into. The man powered up and put his hands together to create a small but painful blast. Gohan didn't stand a chance.

Tobney made a face as Gohan was launched down and landed on the ground with a shaking impact. "Was that our fault?"

"He shouldn't be distracted that easily." Comora grumbled in response. "Honestly, who taught that kid how to fight?" He was fully aware that he had been one of the main influences in Gohan's training these past few years and he certainly wasn't proud of that right now.

Gohan groaned, his mouth pressed against the unforgiving ground. The young warrior placed his hands on the floor to push his body up but a boot landed against his back and pushed him back down. Gohan's arms and knees buckled under him and he found himself lying on the ground again.

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other and moved his gaze from the half-saiyan under his boot to Comora. "Comora. What would you call a soldier who gets distracted on the battlefield?"

"A dead man." Comora responded cheerfully.

"Exactly." Vegeta looked back down to the half-saiyan. "Any last words?"

Gohan had given up on getting out of this situation and was now leaning on his elbows. "You are so eating alone tonight." He stated in response.

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Vegeta's face and he used his tail to playfully push Gohan's head down. The young warrior let out a chuckle in response.

All this was witnessed by two estranged warriors. They knew the relationship between Gohan and Vegeta could change from civil to lethal in just a manner of seconds so they were happy to see the two Saiyans got along. For now.

Vegeta stepped back to allow the half-saiyan to get up before stepping over the young warrior and heading in the direction of the two newcomers. "I wasn't aware we had a training scheduled today." He said.

"Good thing I didn't forget it like all of you. Had to drag this one here as well." Comora pointed to Tobney with his thumb. "Motivation is hard to find in young ones these days."

"Hmm.." Vegeta held Tobney's hostile gaze for a moment before turning back to Comora. "You can join us. It will make the match more interesting." He said before he turned around. The man raised an eyebrow when he noticed Gohan was still sitting on the ground, sending him a hesitant glance. "Why are you still sitting there?"

"You didn't tell me to get up." Gohan responded, shrugging weakly.

"The regular rules don't apply in the training room, brat. How many times do I have to say that?" Vegeta snarled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I never know with you." Gohan complained as he got up.

"It's been a while since we trained with the four of us." Vegeta said thoughtfully while he headed to the centre of the room. While the others followed him, Vegeta made a decision. "Let's have a free for all." The man reached the centre and turned to his comrades. "Let's see if you two can keep up with real saiyans." Vegeta's mocking gaze locked with Comora's determined glance.

"Don't worry." Tobney surprised them all by actually engaging in Vegeta's little pre-fight banter. "That's easy for us."

Vegeta's gaze moved from Comora to Tobney and the man showed a smirk. "We'll see, won't we?"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Battles

**Hey you!**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters!**

 **Chapter 4. Battles.**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you…"

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he watched the group of aliens head into his office. The young warrior recognized the song they were singing as the song that was typically from planet Earth. Gohan introduced the song to his friends so he was now very much surprised that they were singing it to him this time.

The half-saiyan leaned back on his seat and patiently waited for the others to reach his desk. The young warrior glanced to the people who were now standing around his desk as they finished up the song while Tobney placed the cake on the desk. The cake itself was impressive. A mingle of fruits were carelessly thrown on the upper layer of the cake and under that a lush layer of whipped cream was placed to make sure the fruits stayed in their place. The cake was covered with a white layer of frosting which made Gohan want to lick his lips in anticipation.

However, Gohan was somewhat distracted by one thing. The young warrior looked up to Tobney. "It's not my birthday." He stated.

"We know." Tobney responded instantly. Almost as if he expected Gohan to say this. "However, what we don't know is your real birthday and since you don't want us to know your real birthday, we decided to celebrate the exact day on which you arrived on this ship and thus in our lives." The older warrior shrugged casually. "That's basically what birthdays are about, aren't they?"

Gohan considered this response for a moment. "I arrived here on this day?" The young warrior glanced over to Vegeta, who was sitting at his own desk. The man was following the exchange in silence and he now made eye-contact with the half-saiyan and nodded slowly.

"Exactly six years ago." Sianna responded, nodding. She grinned when Gohan looked over at her. "So it might not really be a day you want to celebrate but it's definitely a day we want to celebrate."

"Right." Gohan crossed his arms over each other and placed them on the desk. "Guys, I don't have time for this."

"Yeah yeah." Tobney nodded to the cake. "Blow out the candles and be grateful that you have such great friends." He ordered.

Gohan couldn't help but smile in response to that and he decided blowing out the candles couldn't hurt. So he did and the others cheered in response. Well that was a great achievement, wasn't it?

The half-saiyan looked up at his comrades. "Are we done here?"

"No, stupid. We still need to do presents." Stirania responded as if Gohan just said the most preposterous thing in the universe.

"Presents?" Gohan looked over to Vegeta. "Did you put them up to this?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm innocent." Vegeta responded as he put up his hands.

Comora motioned for Gohan to get up, which the half-saiyan did automatically. Just because it was apparently Gohan's birthday that didn't mean he would be allowed to disobey orders from his superior. Tobney slung an arm around the half-saiyan's shoulders and cheerfully directed the young warrior to the doorway.

Gohan blew out a sigh as he was directed to the hallway. "This is such a waste of my time." He muttered quietly. Tobney's brief squeeze of Gohan's shoulders told the half-saiyan that his friend heard the half-saiyan's mutter.

However bad Gohan's mood was, he was not prepared for what he was about to see. The room they entered was decorated from top to bottom. Balloons were floating around in the room. Garlands were hanging from the ceiling and a large group of child slaves was gathered in the room and they started cheering when the birthday boy arrived.

Gohan could not help but feel touched by all the effort his friends put into creating this birthday party. Even though it wasn't his birthday. The young warrior allowed Tobney to lead him to a long dining table. A larger cake was casually hanging out on the table. The half-saiyan licked his lips as his eyes ran over the white glazed surface of the cake. The decorations were added on all kinds of colours and Gohan realized the slaves must have used some sort of eatable liquid to draw those figures on the cake. At least, he hoped it was eatable.

Gohan's glance moved to another table on which he could see a pile of packages in different colours. "You got me presents?" He asked, looking to his comrades.

"We got you presents." Tobney responded, grinning.

Gohan was now truly touched. He knew most of the slaves didn't have any money to spend, which meant they probably made the presents themselves. He realized how much time and attention they gave to this project with the only purpose of making him happy.

"I don't know what to say." Gohan muttered as he looked around at all the people around him.

Comora placed his hand on the back of Gohan's neck and sent the young warrior a strange-looking nice smile. "You don't have to say anything as long as you get started on distributing the cake." The man made a serious face. "Priorities."

Gohan grinned in response and nodded. "Yes sir!" He stated before turning to the cake and grabbing the knife that was placed on the table.

The cake was delicious. Gohan could not remember ever eating something to good. After the cake they all decided it was time for Gohan to open the presents. The half-saiyan definitely didn't complain as he started to open the first one. As he went through the presents the others encouraged him to open their own presents. The presents given by the slaves were self-created items which mainly served decorating purposes. The presents from his comrades were obviously paid for and Gohan was surprised to unpack presents that contained objects he actually desired.

Gohan raised a black sweater. He remembered seeing this sweater on the intergalactic web and telling Tobney that the picture on the front reminded him of planet Earth. The picture showed a brown animal that resembled earth's deer. The deer look-a-like was grazing green grass as the sun was shining in the blue sky on the background. It really reminded Gohan of planet earth.

Gohan looked up to catch Tobney's eye and the two exchanged a warm smile. The half-saiyan looked back to the sweater before folding it up and placing it on the table.

After opening the presents Gohan was directed to a chair so he could watch a few performances the slaves prepared for him. They weren't too serious as they showed sketches and dances, making the half-saiyan laugh more than once.

A little while later Vegeta was leaning against the wall near the entrance of the hall. He decided to visit the party for a bit just to see what the slaves organized and he had to admit he was impressed. The slaves didn't get much free time and they definitely didn't have any money to spend on this party. He was pleasantly surprised by what they managed to create with such little resources.

"I've never seen you look so sentimental." Comora stated as he approached the saiyan warrior.

"I think you're imagining things." Vegeta responded briefly. Comora made an unbelieving sound but didn't say anything else as he stood next to Vegeta and turned to watch the spectacle as well. "He seems to be enjoying the party." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah. The slaves worked hard to put it all together. It was Tobney's idea and he apparently discussed it with Sianna. They organized this whole thing." Comora crossed his arms over each other.

"How long are you planning on keeping him here?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you need him for anything?" Comora responded, glancing sideways.

"Not really. I just know he's dying to get back to work." Vegeta's eyes were focusing on the young warrior again. Gohan was just checking his personal diary right before Suno snatched it out of the young warrior's hands. Gohan reached up in order to take it back, complaining to Suno to give it back, but the older warrior kept it just out of his reach. Pushing Gohan back with one hand, Suno handed the notebook to Tobney, who smiled as he pocketed it. Gohan showed an annoyed expression as he tried to approach Tobney but Suno was already pushing the half-saiyan to the buffet.

Comora made a face. "He's really struggling isn't he? Man, why did the slack of my team never rub off on him?"

"Yes, it's a good one, that kid." Vegeta showed a smug smirk as he studied the young warrior. "I knew he would be. Though it wouldn't be bad if he tried to loosen up for a bit. Overworked employees never did any company any good."

"Maybe give him a couple of days off?" Comora suggested.

"He would be back in his office in no-time, despite the fact that he has a day off."

"Then order him to take time off." Comora continued. "Tell him he cannot even place a foot inside your office and take away all his working equipment…." The man turned to Vegeta fully after a thought hit him. "or… Send him to the party planet!"

"The party planet?" Vegeta repeated, raising an eyebrow at his subordinate. The party planet was a planet in the southern quatrain and the planet itself was mainly made for the amusement of the soldiers of Vegeta's army. The soldiers went there to relax during their days off.

"And Tobney could accompany him. Those two rascals know how to entertain each other and Tobney will definitely make sure Gohan doesn't even consider going back to the ship." Comora continued, getting more excited about his own idea by the second.

"Those two are already destined to lead the ship with new soldiers to the warrior camp soon. I hesitate to let them spend too much time together. They have a bad influence on each other." Vegeta responded as he studied the large room.

"What about you?" Comora said after a brief pause. "When was the last time you had a day off?"

Vegeta turned to his subordinate fully. "My empire is my life. I don't need a day off from my life."

"Everyone needs a day off once in a while, even if you love what you do on a daily basis." Comora said, frowning. "Take your assistant to the party planet and relax. Gohan definitely won't refuse to take time off when you're there to make sure that he takes the time off."

The Saiyan prince made a face as he studied the group of slaves and warriors in front of him again. "I don't like the party planet. Too many people in my opinion."

"I would think that the upside of being the leader of a universe would definitely be that you have to possibility to close an entire planet to the regular visitors for a couple of days…" Comora said thoughtfully. "The soldiers are allowed to visit the planet for free anyway. It won't cost you any extra money if you close it for a day or two."

"There is nothing I can say that you won't be able to counter, is there?" Vegeta said as he glanced at his subordinate.

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Hmmm…" Vegeta was silent for a moment and Comora waited patiently next to him. "Call the party planet. I'll arrive there three months from now so they should make sure they have the planet emptied out."

Comora exchanged a glance with his master and the taller warrior nodded once. "I will, lord." He stated before turning and heading for the doorway.

Vegeta looked to the great hall and took a deep breath. This would be interesting.

Several hours later Gohan was pacing up and down in Vegeta's office. The lord of the universe was watching his subordinate with some degree of amusement. He sometimes did actually wonder if there was something wrong with his assistant. What kind of person despises time off from work? And it wasn't like Gohan was working for Vegeta willingly. Everyone close to the half-saiyan knew the young warrior would rather be on the little planet called Earth.

"Seven days?" Gohan stated, shaking his head. "You want me to leave my post for seven days?"

"Actually, eleven days." Vegeta responded. "If you add the days we'll spend travelling there and back."

"Eleven days!" Gohan repeated as he threw his hands up in the air in some form of desperation. "I can't leave for eleven days. What will happen to my reports? What will become of the system?"

"The fabrication of the reports can easily be abandoned for a couple of days and your accounts can be managed by Tobney while you're away." Vegeta responded, shaking his head. "You're not _that_ important, brat."

Gohan stopped pacing and turned to his master. "What about you? How can you stand leaving your army behind? You always say that your empire is your life. Who needs time off from their life, remember?"

Vegeta made a face. "You should stop listening to what I say so much." He responded.

The half-saiyan sent Vegeta smug glance, which only made his master more certain of his case. The lord of the universe stepped closer to his subordinate as he studied the young warrior. "Who is your master, boy?" He asked quietly.

Gohan frowned at the older warrior. "Has it come to this now?" He asked in a somewhat hurt tone. "Are you really using this treatment with me?"

"I could get your recording if you want." Vegeta offered sweetly as he motioned to his own desk. When referring to the recording, Vegeta was talking about a brief message that Gohan allowed Vegeta to record several years ago. The recording contained Gohan's voice as the young warrior pledged his allegiance to Vegeta and basically verbally signed his life away. Vegeta had the tendency to use this against Gohan whenever the young warrior was being cross. Gohan more than once considered destroying the recording but Vegeta kept it locked in his desk and Gohan would have to destroy the entire desk if he wanted to get to the recording. The young warrior had a feeling Vegeta would not appreciate a destroyed desk.

"All right." Gohan said. "I'll go with you. I guess a couple days off won't be too bad."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"A whole week." Gohan complained as he fell down on his bed. "He wants me to take at least a whole week off."

Tobney's voice sounded amused through the scouter. "Yeah. Your boss wants you to take some time off. It sounds horrible."

"You know what I mean…" Gohan blew out a sigh. "What does he expect from me? I never take time off. Why should I? It's not like I'm being paid by the hour. People like me don't take time off."

"Did he give you a date? For when you're leaving?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't be too concerned. It probably won't happen anyway." Tobney's voice became somewhat less amused as he continued: "I have to go soon. I have a date with Kanda tonight."

"Again?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yes. Well, Comora mentioned she's in the neighbourhood… And he suggested I take her out… I don't really mind honestly. We still need to finish our conversation from the other day."

Gohan felt uncomfortable as he thought back to the call Tobney received the other day. Apparently, Kanda wanted to talk to Tobney and she contacted him. They spoke for about an hour before Comora told Tobney to stop and join him for a spar.

"Right. Have fun." Gohan stated after a brief pause.

"Thanks." Tobney signed off after this. Gohan stared up at the ceiling for a bit as he considered the date Tobney was having with Kanda tonight. The two seemed to like each other. Though Gohan doubted Tobney would still like Kanda as much if he knew what Vegeta and Comora were expecting him to do.

The door opened and Gohan glanced up. He let his head fall down again when he noticed Sianna was the one who entered the room. The young woman approached the bed and placed her basket on the ground.

"I need to change your sheets." She stated. When Gohan didn't respond, she continued: "Get up."

"Come back later." Gohan responded without looking at her.

Sianna took a deep breath to stay calm and respectful. "I will either change you sheets now or I won't do them at all." She responded.

"I said, come back later." Gohan snarled.

"I'll just change the sheets with you on them." Sianna moved to the side of the bed.

"Don't even think about it." Gohan growled as he closed his eyes. The young warrior opened them again when he realized Sianna was grabbing hold of the sheets and tensing her muscles, probably intending to pull the sheets right from under the half-saiyan.

Sianna was just about to pull on the sheets when a hand curled around her wrist. She looked up and right into the half-saiyan's eyes. "I said no." The young warrior stated in a calm low voice.

"Let me go." Sianna snarled as he tried to pull her arm free. When Gohan didn't even loosen his grip on her wrist she grabbed his arm with her free hand and pulled on it, hoping he would let her go. This hope shattered when Gohan grabbed the other wrist and held both her arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. The half-saiyan was now kneeling on the bed she was standing next to.

Sianna realized Gohan only grabbed her other arm in order to get her attention. The half-saiyan was now staring at her, giving her that confused look only Gohan could produce. It was difficult to resist and whenever he gave such a look it was almost impossible to stay angry.

"I'm trying to make your bed here." Sianna responded in a somewhat gentler voice. Her voice came out a lot huskier than she expected it to. She immediately regretted it.

"And I'm trying to take a nap."

Sianna leaned closer. "Well, then take your nap somewhere else. Some people got work to do."

Gohan studied the young woman for a moment. One of the strongest warriors in the universe; feared by many ranking both higher and lower, put in his place by a female slave. He briefly considered ordering her to leave. However, he never really liked to use his status on her when they were quarrelling. Yes, he used it to tease or annoy her, but he often refrained from actually getting serious and giving her an order that she had to obey.

Sianna widened her eyes a little when Gohan subconsciously leaned together. The young warrior seemed to realize their proximity and he leaned back, releasing her arms in the process.

"Forget it." He muttered as he moved to her side and climbed off the bed. "Go ahead."

Sianna watched speechless as he reached down to grab his boots off the ground and moved to the doorway. Leaving without even a glance backwards, Gohan left her alone in the room. Sianna blew out a sigh before turning to the bed. As she grabbed the pillow to remove the pillowcase, she caught a whiff of the subtle scent Gohan tended to spray onto his skin.

The young slave stood still for a moment as she stared at the pillowcase in her hands. She leaned in a little in order to take a whiff of the scent. After this she shook her head and threw the case in the basket. "Stupid. Stupid." She muttered as she picked up the basket and headed for the next room.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Good morning, everyone." Gohan said in a loud voice. The young warrior looked over all the familiar face and felt excited for every single person in this room. The young aliens were all standing in neat rows. 50 aliens in total and Gohan was eager for this trip to begin.

Gohan clasped his hands behind his back and took a few deliberate steps in random directions. Every two years the slaves who recently turned sixteen were given the choice to become freedmen and join the army as soldiers. The slaves who turned this option down stayed slaves and would more often than not be sold. The slaves who decided to become soldiers were brought to a tough school where they would be taught to fight to survive.

"You are about to start on what will definitely be the most horrifying three years of your life. This army is one of the best armies in the entire universe and therefore the soldiers also need to be the best. You will be training to be the future of this army, an army lord Vegeta can be proud of." Gohan smiled as he studied the determined expressions on the faces of the former slaves. "Your training will start immediately. During the journey to the camp my colleagues and I will prepare you and teach you some of the basics."

Tobney showed a smile when Gohan indicated to him. The slightly older warrior was excited to start their trip. It would mean two months of total power over their lives. The ship with the new soldiers would be led by Gohan and Tobney alone. They would travel to the camp with 50 new cadets and the leaders of the camp already let Vegeta know there were thirty soldiers who completed their training and were ready to be introduced to the army.

"Take tonight to rest, get settled in and look into the eyes of the people around you because starting tomorrow evening I would be disappointed if you are not so tired that you'll fall asleep right away." Gohan studied the rows one more time. "The ship will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Tobney will lead you to your rooms."

"Follow me!" Tobney waved them over and headed for the doorway. Gohan watched all the prospective soldiers walk in neat rows to the entrance to the ship.

Vegeta and Comora were watching the entire ceremony from the side of the room and Gohan now made his way to them. The young warrior smiled as he bowed to them. Comora noticed the sparkles in Gohan's eyes. "You're eager to get rid of us, aren't you?"

"Two months without any supervision of any kind." Vegeta added. Gohan stood straight and noticed Vegeta was watching him closely. "A teenager's dream."

"Let alone two teenagers who are dying for freedom." Comora added quietly.

Gohan made sure not to show any emotions as he looked at the two warriors. They were baiting him. It was easy to see. And Gohan was not planning on falling for it. When Gohan and Tobney were allowed to bring the new cadets to the camp for the first time Gohan made the grave mistake of actually showing the two adults how happy he was and the two proceeded to get in a serious conversation right in front of him, discussing how bad of an idea it was to let two teenagers in charge of an entire group of slaves and discussing whether or not to let a chaperone join. Gohan was driven to near desperation until he realized they were messing with him. Not this time. "The new cadets look very promising."

"That they do." Comora said as he showed a smile.

Vegeta nodded once before he turned to the young warrior. "Tonight you're supposed to give a show during the motivational event." Vegeta stated. "You're up against Fuano. The soldier who betrayed his own squad. Make a good show of it. Take it slow and easy. You know what I mean."

"Yes sir." Gohan responded. He hated these kinds of events but that did not stop Vegeta from making him perform a large part in it. The motivational events were mainly games in which they made warriors from purged or enslaved planets fight each other till the death. They did this in a massive arena-like room in Vegeta's ship where thousands of soldiers could crowd in and watch everything. The soldiers loved it so Vegeta organized these events to keep them satisfied and motivated.

That evening the half-saiyan was watching the games from Vegeta's elite box. The entire Suta Team was sitting in the same box together with Vegeta and Gohan. The rest of the army was scattered around the massive arena and they were cheering loudly as two alien warriors fought each other with swords.

Gohan never really warmed up to these events. Soldiers were faced with violent situations every single day. Why voluntary watch even more violent situations? He just did not understand at all. His fight was near the end of the event so he was in no hurry getting down to the entrance of the stage.

Tobney leaned sideways so he could whisper to Gohan. "You're fighting too, aren't you?"

"It's an execution." Gohan responded in a whisper. "Nothing more."

Tobney gave Gohan a sympathetic glance. "Don't think about it. Just do it." He whispered.

"Shut it off. I know." Gohan took a deep breath. "I just don't understand why I always have to do these things. It's not like I need to boost my reputation. Everyone in the army knows I'm the strongest warrior alive. It's such a waste of my time."

"They must have a reason for it." Tobney responded. Gohan assumed 'they' were Vegeta and Comora.

Whatever the reason was, Gohan was not eager to start his match. As he made his way down to the arena he walked through hallway with the cages in which the prisoners were kept. A pile of dead bodies indicated the losers of the recent matches and Gohan made a horrified face as he passed the pile. Another warrior was already powering up to disintegrate the bodies. It was tradition to let the winner of the match drag the loser's body out of the arena and back to the cages. That's why the bodies were not disintegrated right away or during the fight.

"Are you ready?" A servant asked as he looked Gohan up and down. The half-saiyan could see the man's surprise once more when he realized how young Gohan looked. Seventeen and already the strongest warrior in the universe.

"I'm ready." Gohan responded in a solemn voice.

The doors opened and Gohan stepped in the arena. The young warrior forced himself not to cringe when the deafening noise of the cheering crowd was thrown at his ears. He walked to the centre of the lowered stage and assumed a confident stance, facing the box in which Vegeta and the rest of the Suta Team were seated.

The crowd fell silent when a large cage came floating into the arena. A man with a white remote made the cage float to the centre near Gohan and land there. After this he quickly made his way back to the entrance. The cages were black boxes, cutting the prisoners off from the world around them and bringing them in total darkness.

The crowd gave a gasp as the cage suddenly disappeared and a large warrior appeared out in the open. The warrior was tall with bulky muscles. The man's lilac skin was covered in scars and more recent cuts and bruises. He'd obviously been through a tough time lately. Betraying Vegeta's army was lethal action to do.

The man was wearing a black uniform that covered his entire body. His once long yellow hair was cut short now so it did not cover his black armour. The man was also carrying a laser-sword and a new type of shooting machinery. Gohan seemed heavily outmatched. However, the entire crowd knew he was not going to lose this match.

The half-saiyan briefly studied the weapons given to his opponent and the young warrior sent an annoyed glance up at Vegeta. The saiyan prince would do anything to make these fights more interesting. Every time Gohan's oponents were heavier and heavier equipped with weapons. How far would the man take it?

Vegeta only sent him a smirk back and the man got up. The entire arena fell silent and looked at Vegeta expectantly.

"Now it is time for the last event of this incredible night. Fuano here betrayed his squad and therefore my entire army. He will pay for it with his own blood. However, we have decided to give Fuano a fighting chance. He will fight my strongest warrior for his own life. Yes, my strongest warrior is many times stronger than the regular soldiers so it might seem like an unfair match. That is why we have given him several weapons to even the odds." Vegeta stated in a booming voice.

The man lowered his gaze to the arena. Gohan was waiting patiently for Vegeta to finish his speech. "Now we will see if Fuano was meant to live through his betrayal. Let the match begin!"

Gohan again had to adjust to the noise of the cheering crowd as he turned to his opponent. Fuano looked Gohan up and down while trying to hide his nervousness about facing the super saiyan. Gohan was still in his basic form but the entire army knew the half-saiyan could transform to a higher level at will and within mere seconds.

Fuano powered up and gave a scream. It was all or nothing for this soldier. The tall man braced his body and started a run to the young warrior. He attacked Gohan head on. The half-saiyan managed to avoid the first few sword slashes. The weaker soldier was obviously not used to wielding a weapon like a sword. However, Gohan could feel the heat of the beam. He could not afford to get hurt right before leaving on his mission. That would be such a bummer.

The soldier slashed at Gohan once more and the half-saiyan was forced to jump back. Before Gohan could even touch the ground again, the soldier aimed his gun at the young warrior and fired a round of golden bullets. Gohan had to let his body drop entirely to avoid getting hit.

Vegeta placed a hand on his forehead, letting out a disapproving sigh. "Unbelievable. The strongest soldier in my army."

Comora smirked as he looked at Vegeta. "He was just distracted for a moment. He won't make that mistake again."

Gohan indeed would not make that mistake again, especially not in front of the entire army. It was time he started his show. The young warrior bent through his knees a bit before jumping in the air. Carefully dodging the shots fired from the gun, Gohan lowered and used his hand to smash right through the gun, splitting it in two. After this he pushed the alien's sword right out of his hands. The sword clattered on the ground while Gohan pulled back a fist and punched the alien so hard that the man fell backwards, landing on the ground heavily.

Gohan stepped back to give the alien time to get up again. The weaker soldier scrambled for his sword before charging at Gohan again. The half-saiyan stepped back while he avoided the first few sword slashes. He realized the alien was beyond desperation; he didn't care about protecting his own body, only about hurting Gohan, which was not going well.

The half-saiyan ducked under a particular faulty attack and pushed his fist into the alien's stomach. The alien was so winded he dropped his sword himself this time. The man tried to hit the younger warrior but Gohan caught his fist and pulled the man closer. Grabbing the man's arm on two places, Gohan pressed his lips firmly together before slamming the arm down on his bent knee. The half-saiyan could hear the bones shatter right before the alien started screaming loudly. The man's screams were drowned by the noise of the crowd, who cheered loudly.

Gohan released the man and stepped back. A part of him wanted to throw up because of what he just did but after all these years he managed to silence that part of him. The young warrior continued his match with the alien. After every attack the alien tried to land on the young warrior, Gohan broke another bone. He tried not to feel anything when he heard the man's moans and whimpers and just hoped it would be over soon.

Every once in a while, Gohan looked up at Vegeta, the boy's eyes asking if he could stop yet, but as long as Vegeta gave no permission Gohan was not allowed to end the match.

After Gohan had given Vegeta yet another questioning glance and Vegeta only raised his eyebrows until the poor half-saiyan turned back to his opponent, Comora leaned sideways so he could speak to Vegeta quietly. "Are you planning on cutting him some slack any time soon?" He asked. They were all very aware of how little Gohan enjoyed these massacres.

"When he learns how to dodge a punch properly." Vegeta responded coldly. Comora showed a small smile as he leaned back on his seat.

Gohan let out a sigh as he eyed the alien in front of him. The man was practically dead. His hands were mangled and he could only walk properly on one leg. Gohan made sure to leave at least one leg unbroken so his opponent could continue to walk. There was blood gushing from a wound on the alien's head and there were many bruises and cuts covering the man's face and body. He'd been through hell and back and the man was still coming at him.

The half-saiyan waited for the alien to attack him again. Gohan didn't have to wait long; the alien charged at him once more. However, this time, the alien suddenly jumped in the air. Gohan looked up and watched the man fly up. The thought that the alien was trying to escape crossed his mind but the alien turned back to Gohan and suddenly released an energy-blast directed right at the half-saiyan.

Gohan made a face and held out his hands to catch the blast. It didn't take long for the familiar heat of the blast to reach his hands, burning at his skin. The young warrior wondered whether to toss the blast away immediately or pretend to be in trouble for the crowd's enjoyment.

The half-saiyan widened his eyes when he felt a presence right behind him. A cold sensation ran down his spine as he realized that he'd made a vital mistake; he did not pay attention to his enemy.

The alien appeared behind Gohan and wielded a metal knife of which Gohan had no idea where it came from. It was over before they knew it. Gohan reacted on instinct, tossed the blast away and whirled around while extending a flat hand, palm downwards, and slicing the alien in two.

There was a silence in the large arena as the two halves of the alien's body dropped to the ground with heavy thuds. Gohan's mouth was wide open and he realized he'd made yet another mistake. He wasn't supposed to finish the match without Vegeta's approval.

The crowd burst into cheers once they realized what happened and Gohan stiffly bowed to the box in which Vegeta and the Suta Team were seated. When he looked up, Gohan caught Vegeta's angry gaze and he knew that he'd royally screwed up.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Teaser~**

"You disobeyed my orders!"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"You'll never be good enough for those people. Too bad for them they have to listen to you."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Gohan. We can't keep doing this! We keep denying what's going on and it's tearing our friendship apart. I can't continue to live like this!"

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: That Escalated Quickly

**Hey you!**

 **Yes, you!**

 **Just wanted to say; You're beautiful ;)**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _Gohan glanced sideways when a friend of his appeared on his side. "Hey general!" The slightly older warrior greeted cheerfully as his entirely white eyes studied the half-saiyan._

" _Only when lord Vegeta is not around."_

 _Tobney shrugged. "He's not around now, is he?"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Denisra smiled as she grabbed a wet uniform. "Don't worry, Gohan. The knowledge that you haven't slept with Solarus yet makes someone here very happy." She nudged Sianna clearly and exaggeratingly._

 _Sianna growled in response. "Let it go." She snarled at them._

" _Never." The three sisters replied simultaneously. The trio laughed when they realized what they just did._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney leaned sideways so he could whisper to Gohan. "You're fighting too, aren't you?"_

" _It's an execution." Gohan responded in a whisper. "Nothing more."_

 _Tobney gave Gohan a sympathetic glance. "Don't think about it. Just do it." He whispered._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan made a face and held out his hands to catch the blast. It didn't take long for the familiar heat of the blast to reach his hands, burning at his skin. The young warrior wondered whether to toss the blast away immediately or pretend to be in trouble for the crowd's enjoyment._

 _The half-saiyan widened his eyes when he felt a presence right behind him. A cold sensation ran down his spine as he realized that he'd made a vital mistake; he did not pay attention to his enemy._

 _The alien appeared behind Gohan and wielded a metal knife of which Gohan had no idea where it came from. It was over before they knew it. Gohan reacted on instinct, tossed the blast away and whirled around while extending a flat hand, palm downwards, and slicing the alien in two._

 _There was a silence in the large arena as the two halves of the alien's body dropped to the ground with heavy thuds. Gohan's mouth was wide open and he realized he'd made yet another mistake. He wasn't supposed to finish the match without Vegeta's approval._

 _The crowd burst into cheers once they realized what happened and Gohan stiffly bowed to the box in which Vegeta and the Suta Team were seated. When he looked up, Gohan caught Vegeta's angry gaze and he knew that he'd royally screwed up._

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Chapter 5. That Escalated Quickly**

"You disobeyed my orders!"

Gohan's gaze was lowered to the ground as he stood in the middle of the room. The rest of the Suta Team was spread out over the room. Tobney leaned back against Gohan's desk and made an annoyed sound. Suno immediately nudged his elbow and gave the younger warrior a strict glance.

"You're supposed to wait for my permission before you can kill your opponent!" Vegeta ranted. "What part of that arrangement is difficult for you to understand? Your incompetence is infuriating."

Gohan met Vegeta's angry gaze. "I'm sorry, sir, but I couldn't let him kill me."

"You shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place! He's weaker than you are. A third class soldier is not supposed to be able to corner an elite soldier!"

"He could only corner me because I wasn't allowed to kill him!" Gohan snarled in response. "Because of your stupid little games I nearly got killed!" The moment the words left his lips he realized he had gone too far. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stalked closer to the half-saiyan.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Vegeta's voice was so sweet it made Gohan want to hurl. "Can't take the heat of the job? Maybe you desperately want to go back to scrubbing floors and massaging my back, huh?" He taunted as he stopped right in front of the half-saiyan, glaring up at the young warrior.

"I am the only one who has to go through those annoying matches. The soldiers are not that stupid. They don't need to see my strength every week to understand that there are stronger soldiers alive. I'm not just some form of entertainment!" Gohan knew he had to back down any time soon. He couldn't start a fight with Vegeta and he'd passed the line of insubordination a long time ago. However, the relationship between Vegeta and Gohan was not that of the standard master commander and soldier kind but it was something different. Gohan was probably the only soldier in the entire army who could mouth off to Vegeta and get away with it alive.

"You are whatever I tell you to be." Vegeta snarled in response. "I gave you your promotion and I can take it away again. Or," Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as his gaze moved from Gohan to Tobney and back, "I can take you off the journey to the camp." He suggested. "Maybe I'll just send Suno and Tobney together."

Gohan and Tobney both showed distraught faces at this news. Every year all the slaves that turned sixteen got the opportunity to join the army as soldiers. In order to become a soldier they would have to spend three years at a warrior camp where they would be whipped into shape by five merciless instructors. Also, once every year a ship was sent to the camp to bring the new cadets and fetch the recently graduated ones. Last year Gohan and Tobney were allowed to lead this ship together and they enjoyed every second of it. They were hoping they could do the same thing this year.

"What do you say, Comora?" Vegeta asked, turning to look at the tall warrior. "I need strong warriors to man that ship and I can't just give it to someone the new cadets might easily overpower."

Comora showed a small smirk. "I agree. These kind of trips need to be led by reliable soldiers." He said, locking gazes with the half-saiyan. "Soldiers who don't refuse to follow orders."

"I didn't refuse to follow orders." Gohan responded, outraged. "He was right behind me! If I didn't do what I did I would have ended up extremely hurt and probably in the exact same situation as I am now."

"I don't care!" Vegeta snarled in response. "If you do something like this again I won't leave it at just threats, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Gohan clenched his fists but lowered his gaze to the ground again and nodded.

"Good." Vegeta turned to the members of the Suta Team. "I figure I will see you all at the cadet launch tomorrow. You're dismissed."

The members of the Suta Team nodded and bowed to Vegeta before heading for the door. The group automatically headed for their group quarters. Tobney was deep in thought when a hand landed on his shoulder. The young warrior turned to look at Comora.

"Tone down the attitude next time, kiddo." Comora warned as he gently squeezed Tobney's shoulder.

"Come on, Comora. This is ridiculous. Gohan couldn't prolong that match any longer. Vegeta was just torturing him." Tobney responded, frowning. He hated when Vegeta targeted his best friend, which seemed to happen more and more often lately.

"How many times do I have to say this? You cannot show your emotions or opinion to Vegeta. No matter what he does, no matter how horrible his actions, you do not speak up or…"

"Or voice your opinion but you only cheer him on. Yeah yeah. I've heard it all." Tobney rolled his eyes as he waved Comora's speech away. "Don't worry. I know how to act like the perfect obedient little sol…"

"Puppy." Suno interrupted loudly in order to finish Tobney's sentence. The others snickered in response to this while Tobney sent a glare in Suno's direction. The young warrior rolled his eyes at the old nickname his comrades used for him when he first joined them. Similarly to Gohan, Tobney did not join the army willingly and he tried to escape several times. At wit's end, Vegeta put the – at the time – weak Tobney in the elite team. Back then, the Suta Team saw the young warrior as a puppy that needed to be trained, and they treated him accordingly. Tobney was very happy when they stopped using this nickname.

Meanwhile, Gohan watched as Vegeta sat back down at his desk. The half-saiyan scratched his head briefly and puffed out his cheeks. "So… About that trip…" He said slowly. "I am still on that…right?"

Vegeta met his eyes and Gohan could have sworn the he saw a small smile tugging at the man's lips. "I don't have many expendable elite soldiers like yourself, so yes; you two can go on your little trip."

"Thank you, sir." Gohan tried not to grin as he looked up at the warrior and he turned to his desk to get to work.

 ****** The Following Day ******

"You will train together every day. When you return I expect to see that you both improved your skills and power level." Comora said as he eyed the two warriors. "There will be no slacking off. This is not a party trip. Do you two understand me?"

Gohan and Tobney saluted meekly and chorused a "Yes sir". Their squad leader gave them one last strict look before stepping aside.

Vegeta beckoned for the half-saiyan to approach him so Gohan stepped closer to the saiyan prince. "You know what you have to do?" Vegeta stated. "Go there, drop the cargo, pick up the new load and return straight away."

"Yes sir." Gohan responded immediately.

"No detours. No delays. You're in a hurry. Got it?"

"Yes sir. We'll be back within the month." Gohan nodded once. "You can count on me, sir."

"I know." Vegeta held Gohan's gaze for a brief moment before turning away from him. "Get going."

"Yes sir." Gohan turned and waved to Tobney. "Let's go."

Tobney nodded quickly. "We're off. See you later, guys." He nodded to his comrades of the Suta Team before following the half-saiyan to the entrance of the small ship.

The moment the door to ship was closed, Tobney and Gohan grinned at each other. "Two months of freedom!" Gohan cheered as he started walking to their private quarters.

"Two months of total control." Tobney added. "Nobody will tell us what to do."

"We are the ones telling them what to do." Gohan said as they entered their private quarters. It was a spacious common room with several chairs and couches, tables and even a game machine. Some machinery intended to be used to cook food was standing in the corner of the common room but the two warriors knew they weren't going to be using that any time soon. They fell down on the most comfortable chairs.

"Starting now, oh, Sianna, honey." Gohan called over.

The young woman was working in the corner of the room, folding recently cleaned uniforms which she was supposed to put in the closet. She now gave an annoyed glance in their direction. Gohan and Tobney had insisted on taking Sianna on the trip as their personal slave. She knew Gohan was still somewhat upset about the trick she pulled on him during the reception several weeks ago and this was his way of paying her back. Tobney was only all too happy to play along.

"What?" She snarled.

"Get me something to drink. I'm parched." Gohan ordered, waving to the kitchen. "A lima juice will work. What do you want Tobney?"

"Same. I'm not picky." Tobney said lazily.

Sianna brushed her long black hair behind her ear before heading to the kitchen. While Sianna was preparing the drinks, Gohan leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "The cadets are settling in now. What do you say we have a meeting with the staff in a few hours and let them know our plans for this trip?"

There were three other warriors aboard the ship. All strong veteran warriors who were there to whip the slaves into shape. Gohan and Tobney would take their turns training the new slaves as well but that wasn't their main task. Every veteran warrior was in charge of one group of recruits during the trip and they would be the leaders of the entire group.

"We have about two weeks to take the edge of the slaves." Tobney said, nodding. "We need to make them work hard if we want to present something special to the leaders of the camp. They're nothing now."

Sianna came over and placed two drinks on the table in front of them. After this she headed back to where she was working earlier. Gohan was distracted by the female slave and he leaned back on his seat. "I could use a massage." He said loudly. "Sianna. Come here and do something useful for once." He ordered.

Tobney scoffed as he leaned back on his seat. Gohan usually wasn't this vengeful when it came to their female friend. However, the young warrior seemed to be really offended by Sianna's latest prank and he intended to make her suffer for it in a way that was unusual for him.

Sianna was unusually quiet as she approached them. Gohan took off his armour but didn't remove his uniform. The fabric of the uniform was thin enough. The young warrior tensed for a moment when her slender fingers touched his shoulders but he relaxed when she gently pressured the muscles in his shoulders.

Tobney caught Sianna eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. She sent him a glare in return. Tobney stretched his arms. "You know what? I'm going to check on the proceedings in the control room. Call me when you want to call the meeting." He stated.

Gohan looked up. "Wait…." He tried but Tobney already left the room. That boy could be fast if he wanted to. The young warrior now regretted asking Sianna to give him a massage. He took a deep breath and hoped she didn't notice the slight tremble in his sigh.

The young warrior pulled out his small pocket computer and pressed on a button to activate it. A projection appeared above the machine and Gohan activated the controls so he could type in what he wanted to search for. The half-saiyan was just about to activate the program that would show him the progress of the ship when Sianna's touch softened. Her fingers stopped pressuring his muscles and gently ran over his shoulders. They carefully traced down the muscles on his back.

Gohan felt a thrill run down his spine. The young warrior tried to maintain his steady breathing as she ran her hands over his shoulders again. "You're tensed." The young warrior almost flinched when her voice suddenly whispered in his ear. Her hands were on the move again and now slowly edged down the front of his body, edging towards his chest.

Gohan awkwardly got up, turning to her. He knew he was blushing because his cheeks were feeling hot. Sianna sent him an amused smile. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently. "I thought you wanted a massage."

"Why do you keep doing this?" He snarled at her.

Sianna's expression changed somewhat. "What?"

"These things. Back at the party and just now." Gohan said, frowning. "You're taking it way too far."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I'm just fooling around." She responded. "You jump so easily and it's cute and I…" She stopped speaking for a moment and composed herself. "I'll stop it."

"Why do you do that?" Gohan persisted.

"I just said…"

"Don't give me that. You don't do those things with Tobney or any of the other soldiers." Gohan pointed to the doorway even though he was aware that Tobney was not there anymore. "Why is it always me?"

Sianna's bright yellow eyes studied him for a moment. "First, answer me this; why did you ask me to go to the ball with you? Did you only do that to torture me?" She asked. Her amusement was gone entirely. She was serious.

"Of course. Why else?" Gohan answered automatically. He regretted his words immediately as her expression fell and turned to a sad one.

"Right. No reason." Sianna said softly. "I apologize for my insolence, sir. Now if you'll excuse me." She said in a stern voice before heading for the doorway. Gohan opened his mouth to stop her but his voice failed him and he hid his face behind his hands after she passed him.

Sianna could feel a sudden urge to break down and cry but she refused to give in to the sensation. It wasn't worth it. She was about to turn the corner when a hand curled around her wrist. "Sianna."

"Gohan. I need to get back to work."

The half-saiyan gently tugged on her hand and was surprised when she turned back to him. "I'm sorry, Sianna. I just don't know what you want me to say?"

The female slave growled in annoyance. "Gohan. We can't keep doing this!" She snarled at him. "We keep denying what's going on and it's tearing our friendship apart. I can't continue to live like this!"

Gohan gave her a surprised look. "I…I don't know what to do…" He muttered.

Sianna looked up at him and they both became aware of how close they were standing to each other. Her yellow cat-eyes met his brown orbs and she noticed the desperation in them. Sianna didn't know why she did it and she was not even aware of it at the time. She didn't think about it at all. It was like her body shut down and went on auto pilot.

Sianna grabbed the collar of his blue uniform and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his mouth. She couldn't see his expression because her eyes were closed but she could hear his startled gasp. There was a brief silence before Gohan's hands landed on her shoulders and pushed her back.

Sianna gave him a surprised glance. "You don't want to…?" She trailed off as something heavy landed in her stomach. It felt like all her organs just dropped down and they were now lying in a big mess just below her navel.

This feeling disappeared entirely when Gohan sent her a dazzling smile and shook his head. "It's not like that. There's just one thing I've wanted to do for years now." He reached out and gently placed his fingers under her chin, tilted her face upwards towards him and kissed her.

 ****** One Blurry Encounter later ******

A silence fell in room. The air felt warm and sweaty. Two figures were lying in the bed next to each other, both staring up at the ceiling. Gohan could feel a drop of sweat running down his forehead and he quickly wiped his head clear of any sweat. Sianna adjusted the sheets so they were covering her skin up until her shoulders.

"Well…" Gohan muttered awkwardly. "That escalated quickly."

Honestly, Gohan wasn't sure why they did it. The only thing he knew was that he felt such an enormous sensation of relief after admitting his feelings to Sianna. He'd been longing to kiss her, to touch her and press her body against his for so long. It just happened. He hoped Sianna felt the same thing.

Sianna turned on her side and dropped an arm over Gohan's chest. Gohan moved his arm around her shoulders so he could pull her closer. Sianna pressed a sweet little kiss on his naked skin before sending him a smile he'd never seen on her face before.

"You're still going to the function with me." Gohan stated suddenly.

"Oh come on." Sianna groaned before a smile appeared on her face. He'd guessed her thoughts easily. "You don't want to torture me anymore, do you?"

"No." Gohan pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now I just want to show you off as my beautiful date."

"Meh." Sianna made a face at him. "Sleeping with you doesn't get my anywhere."

Gohan grinned in response to her joke but his smile faltered quickly. "How are we going to do this?" He muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. "What are we going to say?" He wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to tell the others or not. The Suta Team would have a field day if Gohan ever admitted to actually liking Sianna. They would be teasing him about it forever. He would be hearing about it for the rest of his life.

Sianna considered this but then shrugged. "Who says we have to tell anyone anything?" She asked, looking up at him. "It could be our secret." She suggested.

Gohan glanced back at her. "Let me guess; Stirania, Denisra and Sannera?"

The three sisters who were in charge of all the slaves in Vegeta's main ship. They were also the ones put in direct charge of the difficult to tame Sianna. The young woman nodded slowly. "You know how they are. They won't let me live it down. Or you for that matter."

"We'll keep it silent for now." Gohan nodded once. "Until further notice."

"Gohan!"

Sianna and Gohan froze when they heard Tobney's voice. "Gohan? Where the heck are you?"

Gohan almost flew out of the bed, dragging Sianna with him and pushing her to the bathroom that was connected to his room. The young warrior whispered a "Sorry" in her direction before shutting the door just in time for Tobney to enter the room. Gohan mentally cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door.

"There you are!" Tobney stepped closer. "Why are you hiding in here and…?" Tobney looked the half-saiyan up and down. "Why are you naked?"

Gohan realized that in his haste he'd thrown the sheets along with Sianna and forgotten to cover himself. "I was about to take a shower." He stated quickly. "And then I heard you and I came from the bathroom to grab some clothing so I would not be embarrassed… Like right now." The young warrior quickly grabbed a uniform that was lying on the ground and wrapped it around his hips.

"Right…" Tobney sent Gohan a confused glance but then shrugged. "Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. The meeting is in half an hour. I'll let you take your shower now." Tobney turned and headed out the room.

Gohan pushed the door closed and leaned against it with his forehead. "That was close." He whispered. "Way too close." The young warrior frowned and looked up when he heard the shower in the bathroom being turned on. He actually locked the door now before turning to the bathroom and opening the door there.

Sianna sent him a sweet smile. "I heard you were planning on taking a shower." She dropped the sheets that were covering her body and grinned at him. "Mind if I join you?"

Gohan could not help but run his eyes all over her naked flesh and a strange new sensation settled in his lower belly, something he could only describe as lust. The boy wanted to jump out of the ship, float to the middle of the universe and scream his lungs out to everyone who wanted to hear about how much he loved this new type of relationship he now had with Sianna.

Instead, he returned her grin and made an exaggerated bow. "After you, my lady." He said as he beckoned to the shower.

 ****** Half an Hour Later ******

"I don't understand why they get to control the ship!"

Gohan lowered his gaze to the ground, pursing his lips as he listened to the conversation that was going on in the other room. The squad leaders of the new recruits were supposed to have a meeting to discuss the training regime and Gohan and Tobney were about to enter the conference room when they heard the complaints from inside the room.

"They're babies. I don't care how good friends that brat is with lord Vegeta. Just because he's a saiyan that doesn't mean we all simply accept the special treatment he's getting."

Tobney almost chuckled but Gohan quickly placed a finger against his own lips and the older warrior managed to stifle his laughter. Gohan lowered his gaze again as he considered the story that was going around the universe. Most people thought Gohan was in the army willingly.

Gohan knew about the story that was circling the universe about how Gohan joined the army. When he first heard about it he was accompanied by the members of the Suta Team. They decided to take a day off and go to a pleasure planet where they would get massages and be pampered in general. Whereas the others found it very amusing, Gohan was angry beyond words when he first heard the story.

There were different versions of the story and what everyone thought happened, but the gist of it was the same in every single one. Gohan was raised on an alien planet by his full-blooded Saiyan father and his mother. When Gohan was very young his planet was purged and his father died trying to defend him. Gohan was sold as a slave, where Vegeta found him. Being the kind-hearted man that he is, Vegeta decided to take Gohan in when he realized that Gohan was a saiyan too.

To the entire universe, Gohan was the young prodigy, eager to please the man who saved him from a lifetime of slavery. If only they knew the truth…

When Gohan confronted Vegeta with this story the man denied having a part in its existence but he also forbid Gohan to deny it. From a business perspective, Gohan could understand that Vegeta preferred the fake story over the real one. It made Vegeta look better. Aside from that it made it easier for other businessmen to approach the half-saiyan whenever Vegeta was out of reach. A loyal prodigy would be keen to pass any message on to his dear mentor, of course.

Though from the personal perspective Gohan was seething. The half-saiyan often contemplated telling someone the truth, especially when others asked him how thankful he was for Vegeta's generous part in his life. However, when Gohan was talking about that to Tobney, Comora overheard them and he strongly advised Gohan to stick to the story.

If Gohan suddenly started spreading the rumour that he was actually enslaved by Vegeta and not freed by the man, people would only think that Vegeta did something to anger the half-saiyan. They would assume Gohan was on a power trip or that he was trying to overthrow Vegeta by making him lose customers. Gohan's reputation would be ruined and Vegeta would be forced to either demote Gohan all the way back to just being a slave or get rid of him altogether.

"You've got everything to lose, Gohan." Comora said at the time. "You've got a lot of good things going for you now. Don't mess that up."

Gohan realized that Comora was right. The half-saiyan was stuck either way. All he could do was live with the story.

The half-saiyan nodded to Tobney before opening the door to the room. The warriors in the room all fell silent when they realised who exactly entered the area. Tobney and Gohan both assumed their most cocky attitudes as they approached the veterans. It wasn't the first time that Gohan was happy he had his best friend by his side. After serving in the army for several years he knew that being confident was the way to go, especially with soldiers like these people. However, he was not naturally confident. He was actually the opposite and he always worried about his appearance and the decisions he made and of course the mistakes he made.

Gohan drew strength from the presence of Tobney and he hoped he was just as important to his friend as Tobney was to him. "Good day, gentlemen." He stated as he surveyed the group.

"Good day, sir." Most of them muttered in return as they inclined their heads in order to show the young warrior respect. Gohan was in charge of the ship. He might be a slave. He might be only an assistant. Right now he was in charge of the ship and all the people on it, including the veterans.

Gohan headed to the windows on the other side of the room. Through the windows he could look at the mess hall, where a lot of new cadets were gathered, eating and laughing, not knowing at all what was waiting for them.

The half-saiyan turned back to the other soldiers. "As most of you probably already know, the group is quite large this time. We divided them into two groups of twenty-five. We will all take turns training the groups separately." Tobney was now handing out small black devices to the others. "These contain the training schedules. It will tell you when you're expected to train the cadets, when you have to supervise and we you have to patrol." Gohan explained. "Read through the information. Be where you're expected to be every time. No excuses."

Gohan watched as Tobney handed the last device to a veteran and looked the group over once more. "If you have any questions, address them to me or Tobney. We'll be able to answer them. Everything understood?"

"Yes sir!" The veterans stated loudly in response.

"Good. You're dismissed." Gohan turned away from them so he could study the cadets again. They purposely left the first day of the journey free so the cadets could settle down, get to know their group, and get a good rest. They would need it.

"How did I do?" Gohan asked once everyone, except for Tobney, was gone.

Tobney shrugged. "Fine. You'll never be good enough for those people. Too bad for them they have to listen to you."

"Us." Gohan responded. "They have to listen to us."

"The ship is under your command, Gohan. We all know Vegeta would never leave me in control. I'm not even second in command. Gola is supposed to take over if you get hurt." Tobney said casually.

Gohan was aware of this. Vegeta explicitly told the half-saiyan Tobney was only there for moral support and extra security. Tobney was still one of the strongest warriors in the universe and when travelling in a ship with nothing but raw recruits, extra strength was a must. Vegeta also notified Gohan that Gola, one of the most experience veterans, was supposed to take control if something happened to the half-saiyan.

The half-saiyan almost shivered as he thought about the looks the bulky man had been giving him since they left on this trip. The man seemed so eager to be in command Gohan would not be surprised if Gola tried to off Gohan in his sleep.

Then again, Vegeta seemed to trust the man completely so Gohan trusted him as well. Might as well trust in Vegeta's judgement. It wasn't like Gohan had a say in the appointment of the soldiers anyway.

The two parted ways after this meeting, seeing as they both had their own tasks and jobs to do. Gohan was charged with the more general tasks of supervising the happenings in the ship, making sure everyone was doing their job properly, keeping track of the course they were travelling on and reporting back to Vegeta on a daily basis.

Mainly the reporting back to Vegeta was tiring for the young warrior. This brief trip to and from the training camp was supposed to be Gohan's break from his boss. However, Vegeta kept the leash as tight as always and his little assistant had to report back to him every day to show he was still behaving properly.

Gohan was deep in thought as he entered his quarters. The little Chi-chi in her small glass boll looked up from her book when he entered but when she realized he wasn't going to look at her she turned her attention back to her reading.

The half-saiyan grabbed his laptop, planning on doing some paperwork right away, and as he turned he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. The young warrior was silent as he studied his reflection. He did not often take note of his appearance.

A young man dressed in the suit of a soldier. The insignia of the Suta Team was displayed on the left side of his armour, the sign of Vegeta's company on the right, over his heart.

Was this the last thing people saw when he confronted them? A young man with brown eyes and dark brown hair. The look on his face right before he shot a beam right through their hearts. Taking their one and only lives right from them… Because he could?

Gohan felt a cold sensation in his chest and he quickly looked away from the mirror. Once again he was reminded of the reason why he never looked in the mirror longer than necessary; he still could not bear his own reflection.

The young warrior shook his head as he turned away from the mirror and headed for a chair. Emotions were weak. There was no time for these things. He fell down on the chair and activated his laptop. He tried to focus on his work but he couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his midriff. Why the hell did he have to look in that damn mirror?

Gohan frowned and forced his thoughts to focus on his job only. A tremor went through his body when the ground shook under his feet. The room was suddenly full of sound when the alarm sounded.

The half-saiyan was surprised for only a moment before he jumped up. His watch beeped and Gohan looked down at it when the projection of General Gola appeared above his wrist.

"Sir. We're under attack."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **# Cliffhanger**

 **Teasers~**

"If they can attack us and then disappear before our machines hit them, it means that their technology is faster than ours. That's dangerous." – Gohan.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Are you planning on keeping it a secret?" – Tobney.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Sir… There is a situation in the cafeteria." – Guard.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I fear that Tobney might find out and that all this will blow up in our faces." – Comora.


	6. Chapter 6: A General's Duty

**Da dum ~**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _Gohan glanced sideways when a friend of his appeared on his side. "Hey general!" The slightly older warrior greeted cheerfully as his entirely white eyes studied the half-saiyan._

" _Only when lord Vegeta is not around."_

 _Tobney shrugged. "He's not around now, is he?"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Denisra smiled as she grabbed a wet uniform. "Don't worry, Gohan. The knowledge that you haven't slept with Solarus yet makes someone here very happy." She nudged Sianna clearly and exaggeratingly._

 _Sianna growled in response. "Let it go." She snarled at them._

" _Never." The three sisters replied simultaneously. The trio laughed when they realized what they just did._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _The moment the door to ship was closed, Tobney and Gohan grinned at each other. "Two months of freedom!" Gohan cheered as he started walking to their private quarters._

" _Two months of total control." Tobney added. "Nobody will tell us what to do."_

" _We are the ones telling them what to do." Gohan said as they entered their private quarters._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Sianna could feel a sudden urge to break down and cry but she refused to give in to the sensation. It wasn't worth it. She was about to turn the corner when a hand curled around her wrist. "Sianna."_

" _Gohan. I need to get back to work."_

 _The half-saiyan gently tugged on her hand and was surprised when she turned back to him. "I'm sorry, Sianna. I just don't know what you want me to say?"_

 _The female slave growled in annoyance. "Gohan. We can't keep doing this!" She snarled at him. "We keep denying what's going on and it's tearing our friendship apart. I can't continue to live like this!"_

 _Gohan gave her a surprised look. "I…I don't know what to do…" He muttered._

 _Sianna grabbed the collar of his blue uniform and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his mouth._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan frowned and forced his thoughts to focus on his job only. A tremor went through his body when the ground shook under his feet. The room was suddenly full of sound when the alarm sounded._

 _The half-saiyan was surprised for only a moment before he jumped up. His watch beeped and Gohan looked down at it when the projection of General Gola appeared above his wrist._

" _Sir. We're under attack."_

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Chapter 6. A General's Duty.**

"How do they keep doing this?"

Gohan struggled to control his anger as he paced up and down the control room. The orderlies in the room kept giving him weary glances because of his behavior but he ignored them. The young warrior recalled how he rushed to the control room just minutes ago; demanding to know what was going on. Tobney followed not too long after Gohan and the older warrior seemed surprised that they were actually being attacked while they were supposed to be in Vegeta's territory.

Gohan ordered the orderlies to prepare the weapons for battle and the half-saiyan was surprised when they told him they couldn't locate the enemy. Gohan asked them to scan their immediate surroundings several times, told them to calculate from which angle the beam came so they could estimate where the enemy could be.

The young warrior was both disappointed and somewhat annoyed when his soldiers could not give him what he wanted. The enemy disappeared.

"I don't understand." Gohan whispered to Tobney as they looked up at the blackness around them. "How do they keep doing this?"

Tobney shrugged weakly. "They were too fast for us. It's not the first time they performed a surprise attack, right?"

Gohan glanced to his friend. "How do you know if the people who carried out this attack are the same who attacked Vegeta's ship a while ago?" He asked. "Yes, the exact same thing happened but we destroyed the enemy back then."

"Did we?" Tobney responded, frowning thoughtfully. "All we know is that we fired beams in that direction and the enemy was not there anymore afterwards. What if they disappeared from their position before our beams could reach them? Just like they did just now."

"That's a scary thought." Gohan muttered. Tobney gave the younger warrior a questioning glance and Gohan went to explain: "If they can attack us and then disappear before our machines hit them, it means that their technology is faster than ours. That's dangerous."

Tobney made a face and nodded. "That's very dangerous."

An alarm went off and Gohan made a face. "I was waiting for that." He muttered as a shadow covered his face.

"He's fast." Tobney commented as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Hopefully faster than our enemy." Gohan returned before he ordered for the call to be accepted in the control room.

Vegeta appeared on the large screen and a nano-second later the man's voice could be heard loudly and clearly in the dark room. "Explain. Now."

Gohan took a deep breath and quickly gathered his thoughts before he related the entire situation to Vegeta, from the moment he entered the control room until right now. Afterwards a silence fell in the room as everyone awaited Vegeta's response.

"You let them get away." Vegeta stated briefly.

A cold chill ran down Gohan's spine when he realized Vegeta was going to blame him for this debacle. "I tried to get them, sir, but they disappeared before we could reach them."

"And now you're making excuses." Vegeta continued. "Tell me, brat, do you have prisoners or bodies for me?"

"No…"

"So you let them get away." Vegeta complained, shaking his head in dismay. "Unbelievable, my own assistant cannot even capture a puny little hostile ship. And you dare complain that I don't give you more responsibilities."

"Hey," Tobney stated as he stepped forwards and frowned up at the screen, "wait a minute. You hav…" Tobney's sentence was abruptly cut off when Gohan's arm lashed out and hit Tobney's stomach harshly. Tobney gasped for air as the pain made his torso double up and his knees buckled under his body.

"I won't let you down again, master." Gohan stated as he looked up at his boss. Tobney looked up as well but he got Gohan's hint and was quiet.

Vegeta held Tobney's defiant gaze for a moment but afterwards looked back to the half-saiyan. "Fighting a losing battle there." Vegeta stated before the screen turned black.

"Jerk." Tobney spat.

"Tobney!" Gohan was shocked as he turned to his friend.

"What?" Tobney responded. "He's gone."

"Still. Be careful." Gohan gave a weary glance to the screen. "The communication-line may still be intact."

Tobney glanced to his best friend. "Fear is not a good look on you." He said sourly.

"Black and blue is not a good look on you." Gohan shot back. They both knew it had been a long time since either Tobney or Gohan received a beating for an offense but Gohan's comment still stung Tobney.

Gohan made a face and turned to the control panel. "This is ridiculous." He muttered as he placed his hands on the panel and leaned forwards.

"It wasn't right that he blamed you for the disappearance of the hostile ship." Tobney appeared next to Gohan and he studied the younger warrior.

"I know… Still, you shouldn't interfere when I'm talking to Vegeta." Gohan responded. "You two have such a difficult relationship." The half-saiyan gave his friend a concerned glance. He often worried about his comrade. The relation between Vegeta and Tobney seemed to get more and more tensed lately and Gohan feared that at some point, the tension might get too much and the civilized relationship between the two might go out with a bang.

"But…"

"No." Gohan interrupted, turning to his friend. "I'm used to being on the receiving end of Vegeta's complaints. I've been his punching bag for years now, remember?" The half-saiyan held up his hand and showed the scar tissue of the V that was burned into his palm years ago. Vegeta branded all his slaves in the same way, by burning his initial into them.

Tobney's eyes focused on the mark on Gohan's palm briefly before he looked back to his friend. The young warrior raised his own hand and showed the same burn on his palm. Though similar to Gohan's, Tobney's burn was less faded since he was branded several years later than Gohan.

"And after all these years," Tobney started as he looked at his friend, "you still cannot accept that I'm willing to take the beatings with you." He wrapped his fingers around Gohan's hand, pressing his own burned palm against Gohan's. "Together, we can face anything, remember?"

The two held each other's gaze for a moment as their hands were entangled until suddenly a scoff from the other side of the room made them glance sideways.

Sianna made a face as she studied them. "Get a room." She snarled.

The spell was broken and Tobney released Gohan's hand in order to turn to Sianna. "With you? I thought you would never ask. I'm game!" He stated cheerfully as he headed for the female warrior.

Sianna made a horrified face and shook her head. "I'd rather fuck a dog… Then again, that might be the same thing."

Tobney let out an exaggerated gasp as he threw an arm around the young slave. "You just admitted that you would like to spend the night with me! I know that this must have been your wish for some time but, trust me honey, the time of waiting has ended!"

Sianna's mouth was wide open as she quickly recalled her own words. "How did you even manage to turn my response around like that? Honestly, only you can interpret such a negative answer in a positive way."

Gohan smiled as he watched the two bicker. He honestly didn't know why Sianna would even risk showing her face to them as they usually left her alone whenever she wasn't near. However, now that Tobney saw her, he wasn't going to let go of her any time soon. Gohan didn't mind though. With all these recent problems, Gohan was happy to get some distraction.

Several hours later Gohan was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he mentally went through everything that happened since he left on this trip. What he did. How he did it and what could have done in order to fend off the hostile attack or at least notice what was going to happen… But he knew there was nothing he could have done.

After the strange alarm, Gohan sent out patrols, waited for them to return, questioned them all personally and continued to walk around in the control room, ordering the orderlies around until Tobney finally came over and persuaded the half-saiyan that he really needed some sleep and everyone would still be on the ship to be ordered around after Gohan's nap.

Gohan promised he would get some rest. However, the moment he crawled into his bed, he was wide awake. His eyes were heavy but his mind was active, still working on the current problem.

The half-saiyan looked up when the door to his room opened and Sianna appeared in the doorway. Gohan sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Sianna shrugged. "I don't know. I was lying in my small bed and I felt… like I was missing something." She explained after a hesitation.

"You can't sleep here." Gohan stated. "What if someone comes in while we sleep?"

"Who would come in your room?" Sianna responded as she crossed the distance to the side of Gohan's bed in no-time.

"Tobney." Gohan responded immediately.

Sianna smiled as she crawled under the covers. "It's warm in here." She moaned as she wriggled, making the covers wrinkle and crinkle in response to her movements.

"You can't stay." Gohan protested.

Sianna stopped wriggling and now shimmied closer to her lover. "You're not kicking me out, are you?" She stated sweetly. Her hand found its way to his naked torso and she gently traced an invisible line over his skin with her finger.

The half-saiyan took a deep breath as he reached up with one arm and moved his hand under his head in order to use it as an extra pillow. Sianna moved her focus to his face and she briefly studied him as her hand rested on his chest. "Are you worrying about the attack?"

"There's nothing to worry about." Gohan responded automatically as he stared up at the ceiling. No need for the slaves to worry about their home being blasted out of the universe.

"Then why are you worrying about it?" Sianna asked, sending him a smile.

"It's my job."

"Hmmm." Sianna held his gaze for a moment before she leaned down and pressed a kiss on the skin above his collarbone. She repeated this, slowly moving upwards and ending near the corner of his mouth. When Gohan didn't respond, she moved her kisses to his ear. The half-saiyan shivered and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. It tickled. "You're not in the mood?" Sianna whispered in his ear.

"Well... I wasn't." Gohan responded in all honesty. "But you managed to turn that around with only a couple of kisses."

Sianna smiled as she moved closer to him. "That's the power of sex." She whispered before she pressed a kiss on his lips. Gohan responded to her kiss eagerly. All this was so new to him and he regretted not starting it sooner. Once they pulled away, Sianna climbed on top of him, straddling his torso with her legs. "Let me take your worries away. For now."

"In exchange for a warm bed to sleep in?" Gohan guessed, tilting his head sideways, a small smile on his lips.

Sianna allowed his hands to gently trace over her legs. She shrugged and returned his smile. "And a warm body to sleep against." She reconsidered her words. "Or not sleep against."

Gohan couldn't wait any longer as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Their eyes met a nano-second before their lips connected in a passionate encounter of which the intensity surprised Gohan every time. It wasn't long before Sianna's plain dress was lost, discarded and forgotten, just like their supposed sleep was discarded and forgotten.

 ****** A few hours later ******

Honestly. Life sometimes had the strange tendency to throw unimaginable events into your direction and proceed to lean back and watch you struggle with the unfolding situation. Tobney considered these annoying events as he leaned against the doorway and silently studied the couple in the bed. Covered by the sheets up to their shoulders, Gohan was lying on his back and Sianna was right next to him. The two were not making any physical contact but the sheets revealed just enough of their shoulders to suggest that they were both topless and Tobney did not need any more hints than that. He knew exactly what was going on here.

Tobney's gaze fell on the young half-saiyan. Why didn't he tell me?... was the first thing that shot through his mind. However, the moment he considered this question he realized he probably wouldn't have told Gohan if he decided to pursue a relationship that would be mocked by pretty much every person he knew.

The young warrior suddenly realized that Gohan's eyes were wide open. The half-saiyan seemed frozen in shock as he stared at his dear friend. Tobney couldn't help but show a smug smile when he noticed the shaken expression on Gohan's face. Yes, be scared, friend of mine. How dare you not tell me about this?

Gohan seemed to overcome the shock as he moved his finger to his mouth and signed for Tobney to be silent. After this he pointed to the doorway in which Tobney was standing, directing the young warrior to leave and stay in the living quarters of Gohan's office. Tobney nodded once before turning around and heading into the other room.

Gohan took a deep breath before he checked if Sianna was still asleep. The young warrior could not help but be exhilarated as he once again realized Sianna was actually sleeping in his bed. She was sleeping in his bed naked. The beautiful Sianna with her amazing dark eyes and raven hair was sleeping naked in his bed after she persuaded him only a couple of hours ago to have sex with her. Gohan took a deep breath. They had sex. Sianna and Gohan, the two who were constantly bickering, constantly annoying each other and fighting each other. They had just performed an act so intimate Gohan could still not really believe it to be true.

The half-saiyan shook his head before slowly crawling out of the bed. The half-saiyan briefly studied the naked form of the female slave and almost succumbed to the desire to crawl back into the bed and kiss her awake. Everywhere.

No. Gohan shook his head. He had other matters to take care of now. One of these matters was keeping his best friend from babbling this to the rest of the Suta Team, or worse, Vegeta.

Gohan quickly got dressed before slowly making his way to the living quarters. He silently closed the door to the bedroom and looked at his best friend. The two stared at each other for a moment.

Tobney tilted his head sideways as he studied his friend. He suddenly seemed so grown up. Tobney got to know Gohan when the latter was only eleven. Now, the younger warrior was almost an adult and apparently ready to handle being one.

The half-saiyan could not bear the silence any longer. "Okay. Let me have it." He stated.

Tobney, quite enjoying making the half-saiyan suffer, raised two eyebrows and gave Gohan a questioning glance. The half-saiyan frowned in response. "I know you must be excited to gloat in my expense. Get it over with."

Tobney lowered his gaze. "Does any else know?" He asked quietly.

Gohan was surprised by this question. "No. I hardly even know this is a thing. It just happened."

"Are you planning on keeping it a secret?" Tobney responded. He could understand why they would do that. And he knew the two youngsters enough to expect them to already have discussed it.

"For now." Gohan stated.

"That would probably be best." Tobney nodded once. "I know you're practically a soldier and soldiers are allowed to seek sexual relationships with slaves but slaves are not allowed to mingle among themselves."

"I know." The room atmosphere suddenly became uncomfortable. The two friends didn't really know what to say to each other. How did you discuss something like this? "Are you going to tell anyone?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

Tobney slowly shook his head. "No. I don't have a reason to." The young warrior walked closer to his friend and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Ah, to think my little baby brother grew up so much." He stated dramatically.

Gohan rolled his eyes before letting out a scoff. "I'm not a child anymore."

"No, definitely not." Tobney countered. "I think Sianna's pussy can confirm that."

The half-saiyan could feel his cheeks getting warm at Tobney's crude remark and he mentally cursed himself for blushing so easily. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why? Because you'll blush otherwise?" Tobney teasingly pinched Gohan's cheek before Gohan could smack his hand away. "Maybe you're not so grown up after all."

"I thought you were going to be nice about this." Gohan stated wearily.

"I never said anything like that." Tobney said, waving Gohan's comment away. "Your deflowering only comes around once. I might as well enjoy it."

Gohan shook his head tiredly. How did he even get these kinds of friends? What kind of friendship was this even?

The two almost flinched when Gohan's beeper on his watch went off. The young warrior frowned. "What would they need me for now?" He asked before pressing the button to open the communication-line. "Gohan here."

"Sir… There is a situation in the cafeteria."

"You're disturbing me for a couple of misbehaving cadets?" Gohan could easily imitate the angry-Vegeta voice he heard very often in the last few years. He knew that it worked and even now he could hear the soldier on the other end swallow hesitantly before continuing his report.

"We cannot handle the situation, sir. And we cannot find any of the other supervisors."

"You can't find them, huh?" Gohan and Tobney made eye-contact and the latter rolled his eyes. They'll have to take care of that later. "I'll be right there." Gohan signed off and closed the communication-line before looking up at his friend. "I'll have to talk to the others later." He stated. Tobney nodded in response.

"For now, let's beat up some disobedient cadets."

 ****** Vegeta's Mother Ship ******

"You didn't have to be so hard on him."

Vegeta just signed off from his talk to Gohan and now turned to his subordinate. Comora met his eyes without fear. Vegeta purposely kept Comora out of the screen during the call. They were just having a meeting when they received news from the attack on the rookie ship.

"He can take it." Vegeta responded as he sat down on his chair again. The man rolled the chair closer to his desk. "If I were you I would be more worried about my own subordinates."

"Tobney just has a temper. That's all." Comora responded as he shrugged.

"That's not an excuse for mouthing off to the leader of the universe, who happens to be the person who gets to decide whether he lives or dies."

Comora chuckled. "You're not going to kill him. He's way too valuable for you to just dispose of him."

"Gohan can marry Kanda too, you know. He's only seventeen but I'm pretty sure humans are mature enough to reproduce by that age. Saiyans definitely are." Vegeta responded. "Tobney is replaceable."

"Kanda's father owns a relatively small company. That's why we chose Tobney." Comora said as he leaned forward. "We have bigger plans for Gohan, remember?"

Vegeta held his gaze for a moment. "Fine. But when those two return I want you to smack that boy of yours around until he understands what it means to be a soldier in my army. After all these years he still is too free for my taste. Even Gohan knows when to shut up."

"Let's focus on what we were discussing." Comora responded. "I'll deal with Tobney when he returns." He was planning on having a serious talk with his subordinate anyway.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Vegeta said as he looked at his computer screen. "Right. Tobney's betrothal to Kanda. The date is set. We'll start sending the invitations soon."

"We have to tell Tobney first." Comora responded. "Maybe tell him that he is going to marry in four months. He might want to know something like that."

Vegeta leaned back on his seat. "Have you met him before? The only thing that will do is allow him to fly off the handle and refuse to marry her." The man shook his head. "No. We'll wait until it's impossible for him to turn back. I'll keep him blind until the day of the marriage itself if I have to."

"Let's hope Gohan will manage to keep quiet too." Comora said slowly.

"The boy knows where his loyalty lies. He might not agree with my ways but he is not in the position to question them just yet." Vegeta turned to the computer screen and sat up so he could type easier. "Once they get back from their little trip, I will discuss everything with Gohan. After that we can slowly but surely start sending Tobney and Kanda out on more dates. They like each other, don't they? That's all we need."

"I fear that Tobney might find out and that all this will blow up in our faces." Comora responded, frowning.

Vegeta shrugged. "The worse he can do is refuse to go through with it. And we've worked through his refusal before, haven't we?" The man smirked as he studied Tobney's recently made picture on the screen. "He's fighting a battle he already lost."

 ****** Back on the Rookie Ship ******

Gohan turned to the guards and glared at them. "This is the problem you called me for?" He snarled as he motioned to the group of silent cadets, neatly standing in a row next to them.

Gohan only had to enter the room and call out what the hell was going on here to snap the cadets out of it. Most of the cadets immediately got up and stood to attention. Gohan only needed to pull the two cadets who started the fight away from each other, which was practically easier than picking up a glass of water for someone as strong as Gohan.

"I'm sorry, sir." The head guard apologized, bowing his head. "We just couldn't get through to them."

"You couldn't get through to them?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well then if you can't properly keep a group of untrained cadets in line maybe you should be standing in the row with them, huh?" The half-saiyan kept his angry gaze on the nervous guard. "Well?"

"I apologize, general. It won't happen again." The man stated.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, that's a given, isn't it? If this does happen again you can kiss your entire line of work here goodbye, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Gohan gave a last growl of annoyance before looking over at the cadets. "The same goes for all of you. Being a soldier is something entirely different from being a slave. Insubordination is a great offense. You won't just get away with a slap on the wrist for disobedience." The half-saiyan glanced over to the two cadets who started the fight. He knew the two well and he was aware that their rebellious nature would cause problems. That's why he had to do this.

"It's good that two of your colleagues decided to act out so that I can show you what happens when you do something like that." The young warrior looked to the row of guards. "Prepare the instamento." He stated. Two guards nodded and immediately headed to the entrance.

Gohan noticed that the cadets became uneasy. Heads turned to whisper or exchange looks with their comrades. Gohan frowned at them. "Silence!" He barked as he glared at them. The group immediately fell silent and the cadets stood to attention. "Any person who I see or hear speaking or even moving will receive the same punishment. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." They all stated as one.

Gohan stood to the side when two guards brought in two black sticks. The two objects seemed small and harmless. They were a little longer than the regular pens Gohan sometimes used for writing but shorter than swords. A small antenna protruded from the tip of the objects. Gohan noticed the confused looks of the slaves. Of course, they were used to whips. A more primitive manner of punishment.

This new invention was a new type of torture. Gohan knew what it felt like. Vegeta tried it out on him a couple months back just to see if it would affect someone as strong as Gohan. The instructions were simple. Touch a person on their bare skin with the antenna and it would send a ripple of pain through their entire body. It was a pain Gohan never felt before and it was gone within a second, leaving Gohan in shock, his body shaking and shivering. Maybe the aftermath was even worse because it left Gohan feeling cold, nauseous and miserable for hours.

"Ten doses." Gohan ordered, looking at the guards. The two cadets were forced to kneel on the ground. The guards forced them to tilt their heads backwards so they could apply the dose to the skin on their necks. The guards looked at Gohan and waited for his order. Gohan felt Tobney's hand gently pressing up against the back of his shoulder. He had Tobney's support. "Proceed." The half-saiyan stated. He needed to stay strong and appear strong for his subordinates.

The first dose sent two screams through the room. The cadets showed wide and shocked eyes in response to the pain of their comrades. Questioning glances were sent in the direction of Gohan. They didn't know this side of him. Gohan was the nice soldier. He was the one who made all the privileges possible. Gohan fought for the rights of the slaves. And here he was punishing them for something so small?

Gohan stood tall as the punishment proceeded. He made sure to keep his expression neutral. Once it was over, Gohan ordered the two cadets to be brought to the infirmary. The young warrior turned to the rest of the cadets. "I hope you learned a lesson from this. Make sure to behave from now on. You're soldiers now. Play the part well and you will be rewarded. Mess up and the next one writhing in pain on the ground could be you." He allowed a silence to fall so that they could take it in. The half-saiyan mentally saved the shocked expressions on their faces. They would behave for now. "Dismissed."

Gohan turned away from them and walked to the entrance. Tobney followed him closely. Once they were outside of earshot, Tobney glanced to his friend. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." Gohan responded, not entirely convinced of his own words. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who had to give the order for the slaves to be punished." Tobney said, shaking his head.

"I had to do it."

"I know." Tobney said. "It's part of the job. Not necessarily the part that you like to do but it is part of the job nonetheless." The young warrior let out a sigh. "You did well. The cadets will behave. You ensured a quiet and uneventful trip to the training planet. It was the only thing you could do."

"There's nothing you can say to make me feel better about myself right now, Tobney." Gohan said softly. There probably was nothing in the universe that could make him feel like a good person or even a proper person at the moment. He felt horrible but he would have to get used to that feeling. It was part of the job. Part of the position he wanted to have.

"But there might be something I can do!" Tobney said cheerfully, throwing his arms around the half-saiyan and giving him a side-hug.

Gohan stumbled a few steps before stopping and looking over at his friend. "This will make it awfully difficult to walk." Tobney hardly responded to his remark and Gohan let out a sigh. "Do you feel better now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on." Tobney tightened his hug and Gohan groaned in an exaggerated manner. "You try to act like you don't love being hugged but you're such a sucker for attention. Don't even deny it."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "If only the cadets could see us losers now." He stated before starting to walk again, dragging Tobney with him.

"At least we're happy losers." Tobney said as he held onto his friend. The young warrior smiled as he studied his dear friend. Gohan could put up a strong front but only his closest acquaintances knew how bad Gohan felt about these situations. Tobney knew Gohan would probably not sleep well tonight. The two warriors fell silent when Sianna crossed their path. She bowed before continuing on her way and Tobney mentally concluded that any loss of sleep might not only be due to Gohan's mental troubles.

Tobney noticed the smile on Gohan's face after Sianna's departure. "Unbelievable." He stated as he released the half-saiyan. Gohan gave him a questioning glance. "After everything you two have been through you still managed to end up together. A happy ending."

"I didn't know my story is already coming to an end." Gohan responded meekly.

"I didn't say that your entire story has ended. But when it comes to your love life you got the ending you wanted." Tobney pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to where Sianna disappeared around the corner.

"Hmmm…" Gohan made a disapproving sound. "I have a feeling that there is still much more to come." The half-saiyan thought about Tobney's betrothal to Kanda and Comora's insinuation that Gohan was going to be married off to someone too. That would officially destroy any chance of Gohan and Sianna having a happy ending.

"Oh come on." Tobney waved Gohan's worries away. "You're practically second-in-command of the army that rules the entire universe." He grinned at his friend. "There seems to be nothing you can do to lose Vegeta's trust in you and as a soldier you can practically choose anyone to be your lover." Tobney seemed satisfied with his statement. "Honestly, what could go wrong?"

"You're right. What could go wrong?" Gohan returned Tobney's smile but this smile faltered the moment Tobney looked away.

Gohan had a feeling they were standing in the silence of a massive storm about to happen. And he had no idea how to prepare of defend himself for it. All he could do was wait and see who would make it out alive.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dilemma

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

" _I don't understand." Gohan whispered to Tobney as they looked up at the blackness around them. "How do they keep doing this?"_

 _Tobney shrugged weakly. "They were too fast for us. It's not the first time they performed a surprise attack, right?"_

 _Gohan glanced to his friend. "How do you know if the people who carried out this attack are the same who attacked Vegeta's ship a while ago?" He asked. "Yes, the exact same thing happened but we destroyed the enemy back then."_

" _Did we?" Tobney responded, frowning thoughtfully. "All we know is that we fired beams in that direction and the enemy was not there anymore afterwards. What if they disappeared from their position before our beams could reach them? Just like they did just now."_

" _That's a scary thought." Gohan muttered. Tobney gave the younger warrior a questioning glance and Gohan went to explain: "If they can attack us and then disappear before our machines hit them, it means that their technology is faster than ours. That's dangerous."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _After Tobney saw Sianna and Gohan sleeping in the same bed together…_

 _The half-saiyan could not bear the silence any longer. "Okay. Let me have it." He stated._

 _Tobney, quite enjoying making the half-saiyan suffer, raised two eyebrows and gave Gohan a questioning glance. The half-saiyan frowned in response. "I know you must be excited to gloat in my expense. Get it over with."_

 _Tobney lowered his gaze. "Does any else know?" He asked quietly._

 _Gohan was surprised by this question. "No. I hardly even know this is a thing. It just happened."_

" _Are you planning on keeping it a secret?" Tobney responded. He could understand why they would do that. And he knew the two youngsters enough to expect them to already have discussed it._

" _For now." Gohan stated._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Why are you telling me this?" Gohan asked._

" _I am afraid that Tobney found some way to research his race. That he may know about his abilities and that he may even have something that explains him how to practice his powers. You have to realize that this can be very dangerous. Tobney might be tempted to fight Vegeta with his powers and you know what Vegeta will do when that happens."_

 _That was why Comora told Gohan to leave his scouter at his office. The man needed privacy to discuss this. "So… What do you want me to do?"_

" _I wouldn't ask you to betray your friend. I just want to ask you if you could keep an eye on him. You're the only person he would go to if he didn't understand something. Try to discourage him. Try to tell him what can happen if he does challenge Vegeta. Make sure that he knows how hopeless this battle is. That's all I'm asking."_

 _Gohan shrugged. "Fine. What did you think I would do?"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Though…" Gohan hesitated for a moment but then decided to continue. "I'm not sure if I'm really against it. I mean, I promised to serve lord Vegeta and I won't attack him or challenge him because he is keeping his end of the bargain..." The boy fell silent for a moment and bit his lip. Was this a wise thing to say? Could he trust Comora with this? "But… if someone else was to challenge Vegeta and battle him to the death… I don't really … see the problem…"_

 _Comora's red eyes locked onto the half-saiyan's gaze and Gohan briefly wondered if he made a mistake by saying this. "As you said, you promised to serve Vegeta in any way. If Tobney would decide to attack Vegeta, guess who will be at Vegeta's side when that happens."_

 _Gohan's mouth fell open. He hadn't thought of that._

" _Wherever Vegeta is, you are usually right there with him. So when Tobney decides to make an attempt on Vegeta's life what will you do? Will you do your job and protect your master or will you help out your friend." The man leaned in closer. "In other words; who is more important to you; your best friend or your mother?"_

 _Gohan lowered his gaze. "I…. I don't know."_

 **Chapter 7. Dilemma.**

"Keep going you lazy good-for-nothing idiots!"

Gohan smiled as he watched his colleagues drill the prospective soldiers. They were nearing their destination and the instructors wanted to make sure the trainees were as prepared as they possibly could be. This included drilling the young warriors from dawn to dusk.

The past few days the prospective soldiers had to be forced out of their beds and every evening they gratefully fell back into the beds. Gohan had to admit he enjoyed watching the young cadets go through the training phase. He had certainly been there. He knew what they were being put through and he felt like it was a rite of passage. Every soldier had to go through some form of training, the tougher the better. It was all part of being a soldier.

Gohan studied the cadets. They were a good bunch. They were slaves who were quite strong for just common slaves and eager to leave the life of a slave behind in exchange for freedom. As soldier they were officially freedmen. This made the opportunity to become a soldier even more appealing. That's how Vegeta lured in all his former-slave soldiers.

The half-saiyan glanced sideways when Tobney approached him. "Three hours." Tobney stated as he stopped next to the half-saiyan. "Three hours until we reach the training camp."

"Three more hours to keep these little ones entertained." Gohan responded cheerfully. "They're doing so well."

"You're just biased because a couple of your friends are in this group." Tobney said, shaking his head in dismay.

"Maybe. I just hope they make it through the training. I would hate to see them failing their first six months and falling right back into slavery." Gohan said in a worried tone. The young warrior knew how strict the rules were. The cadets were tested every six months and if they did not meet the requirements of their particular level they would be sent away and sold immediately. This training camp was their only shot at being a soldier and being free.

The cadets were told to rest for now and they all slowly made their way to the different entrances to the room. Gohan smiled when two cadets approached him. They both saluted and Gohan nodded to them. "At ease, soldiers."

"Soon but not yet." Kiko said cheerfully. The young cadet was excited to get started on his new life and it was easy to see.

"Just do your best and you'll get there." Gohan responded. "One day we'll be fighting alongside each other."

"That would be an honor, sir." Kiko said. The lights in his eyes showed that he really considered this an honor and Gohan decided that he would try to join Kiko's team on a mission someday. It happened more often that a higher-ranking soldier joined a lower ranking team in order to boost their confidence and morale. It would be excellent for Gohan to join Kiko's team on an easy mission and just have fun with them.

Gohan returned the smile and nodded once. "Enjoy your last few hours here." He stated as he nodded to the group of cadets. "The fun times are over once you reach the camp."

"Yes sir!" Kiko turned and left with the rest of the cadets.

"Fun times are over for us too." Tobney muttered. He was not looking forward to meeting with General Coconal. Gohan could understand the sentiment. Tobney spent a couple of months at the camp when he was younger but he managed to escape. The instructors of the camp were still angry about this and they made sure to tear Tobney down every time they saw him.

Gohan had his own reasons for not being thrilled to meet general Coconal. Just a couple of years ago Coconal took a couple of months off from the training camp to give private trainings to Gohan. Their relationship started rocky because Coconal considered Gohan an insufficient assistant for Vegeta and Coconal was eager to prove just how incapable Gohan was. The young warrior got into several arguments with the general until Vegeta decided the personal training would do more bad than good and he sent the general back to the camp.

General Coconal considered both Gohan and Tobney as his own personal failures in life and he made sure to make them feel miserable every time he saw them.

Gohan made a face as he thought about this. Let's focus on something else. The young warrior turned to his best friend. "I need to meet with Vegeta. Are you okay here?" He asked.

Tobney nodded once. "Yeah sure. Anything is better than joining you on your little tea time with the big boss." He responded.

"I knew you would say that." Gohan smiled at his best friend. "I'll see you later then." He stated before heading to the doorway.

Tobney watched his best friend go for a moment as he thought about the meetings with Vegeta. Gohan obediently contacted his master every day. This was something Tobney would have found very difficult to do. Then again, that was probably why Gohan managed to obtain such a high position in the army and Tobney didn't. It was okay though. Tobney didn't want a high position. All he wanted was to leave this army altogether.

The young warrior turned away from the suffering cadets and headed for the personal quarters he shared with Gohan. He might as well work on his own report. Just before he left Comora gave him several assignments to work on during their trip. He remembered how annoyed he was at the time but Comora would not let him off the hook. When Tobney tried talk his way out of it, Comora even set deadlines for each assignment, which would eventually force Tobney to start working on them even on the first day.

Despite the deadlines, the thoughts of working on his assignments disappeared when Tobney entered the private quarters and he noticed Sianna was fluffing the pillows of the couch. Just as Sianna placed down a pillow and moved away to grab another, Tobney fell down on the pillow she just fluffed.

"Hello there." Tobney stated as a smirk curled up on his face. He gave Sianna a suggestive glance and the young woman made a horrified face.

"He told you, didn't he?" Sianna stated. She didn't even have to clarify that 'he' was Gohan. They both knew what the topic of this conversation was.

"Nope." Tobney shook his head. "He didn't have to. I walked right into you two, lying butt-naked in the bed together."

The young woman made another face at him, but this one was more acid that the horrified face she made before. "You shouldn't be barging into others people's rooms like that." She accused.

"Gohan's my best friend. I can barge into his room any time I like." Tobney responded as he waved her comment away with his hand. "Especially when there are such fun activities going on in his room."

Sianna growled as she placed the pillow back down. "Leave it." She snarled before turning away from him and heading to the cleaning supplies she had lying near the entrance.

Tobney immediately got up and followed her. "So, how was it?" He asked cheerfully. "Banging Saiyans is supposed to be amazing. I've heard the rumors."

"Are you done?" Sianna responded. "I'm not letting you do this. I know better. Go tease Gohan since you're such good friends." The young woman suddenly stopped walking and turned to the older warrior. "You said you walked in on us, right?" She asked. Tobney nodded and Sianna visibly hesitated before stepping closer to him. "You didn't…. see… anything, right?" She asked softly.

The male soldier couldn't help but smile as he held her gaze. "Like what?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean." Sianna snarled at him. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she hated it.

Tobney considered lying but he knew Gohan would tell her the truth if she asked about it. "Sadly, no. You were covered up by the sheets entirely."

Sianna let out a sigh of relief. Honestly, she could live with her relationship being discovered but she would have hated if Tobney had seen any parts of her body that she wanted to keep to herself…. And her boyfriends.

Sianna turned away from him and headed for the cleaning supplies in the corner of the room. Tobney mercilessly followed her. "I knew from the moment you two started your little love-hate relationship that it would turn out like this. All this time you two were denying your true feelings for each other."

Sianna sent him a glare as she grabbed her supplies but Tobney ignored her. "You both told me I was crazy for saying that you two were going to end up together but look at you two now."

The female slave now had all her supplies together and she tried to leave the room but Tobney easily got in her way. The man sent her a sweet smile as he stood in the doorway, effectively blocking her way out. Tobney casually leaned against the doorpost.

"Let me go, Tobney. You've had your fun." Sianna stated in a somewhat tired voice. She still had a ton of chores to do and this was not helping her in finishing them.

"Just admit to me that I was right and you were wrong." Tobney stated with childish delight.

Sianna made a face. "Never!" She responded defiantly. Oh if only she was strong enough to punch this guy back. She never really cared about the rules or her social status. Once she could hold her own against them… That was probably why she wasn't allowed to train anymore. After the first time she joined the Suta Team on a mission, Gohan continued to help her train. She grew steadily in strength and skills until Vegeta noticed their weekly meetings and put a stop to it.

"Well, then we'll stay here for a very long time." Tobney stretched his arms and yawned lazily.

Sianna couldn't afford to stay here for a very long time so she let out a deep sigh. "Fine. You were right. Satisfied?"

"Very much so." Tobney stepped closer to her and roughly tousled her hair, messing up the ponytail she so carefully created this morning. "Now run along, little slave."

Sianna only growled at him before leaving the room. Just as she rounded the corner into the hallway, she noticed that Gohan was approaching their room. "You can forget about getting laid tonight." She snarled at him before walking past him.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows before looking at Tobney, who was looking around the doorpost. Tobney raised both his hands up. "Hey, I didn't say a thing." He said innocently.

The half-saiyan narrowed his eyes at his best friend. How come he didn't believe that even for a second…

 ****** Three hours later ******

"Well well, this is a terrible looking bunch, isn't it?" General Coconal looked at the group of raw cadets before turning to the two supervising warriors. "I know they're untrained and all but you had about a month to prepare them, right? And this is what you bring me?"

Gohan made himself look as tall as possible as he faced Coconal's sneering expression. "They already improved tremendously. We taught them the basics and that's where you are supposed to take over." He said in a stern voice, almost a perfect imitation of Vegeta. He was actually so perfect that Tobney almost smiled in response. The members of the Suta Team often teased Gohan with his tendency to try to impersonate Vegeta whenever he had to throw his weight around. They couldn't blame him, of course. Vegeta was the only example Gohan had and they all knew Gohan wasn't a merciless leader by nature.

General Coconal narrowed his eyes at the half-saiyan and he stepped closer to the young warrior so he could speak quietly to Gohan without anyone else hearing it. "You might think you're so high and mighty because you're a general but licking Vegeta's heels is only going to take you so far. One day I will convince him that you can use a couple of months of retraining and when that time comes, you'll be all mine." He hissed into Gohan's face.

Gohan met his eyes without flinching. The man might have been tall and prominent when Gohan was only thirteen. However, Gohan had grown quite a lot and he was now almost as tall as the General. The half-saiyan smiled in response to the man's insults. "The problem is, right now you're nothing more than raw recruit trainer and I am third-in-command of the entire army you deliver the trained recruits to. Let's focus on the here and now and not waste our time on petty dreams."

General Coconal seemed ready to punch him but Tobney broke the tension by stepping closer and tilting his head so he could catch Coconal's eyes. "Do we have a problem here, gentlemen?" He asked.

Coconal stepped back. "It's nothing more than the usual headaches whenever you two are concerned." The man stated before he looked at the raw recruits again. Coconal motioned to his subordinates and the men started to chase the recruits inside. "Have a safe trip back." He stated shortly before turning away from them.

Gohan gritted his teeth. Any normal officer would have extended an invitation to have dinner or at least rest for a bit. The half-saiyan rolled his eyes before turning to the new soldiers. They had been standing neatly in rows of ten while everything was going on. "Well then, you appear to be the ones who made it through the rigorous training of the camp." He stated as he surveyed the group.

"The training might have seemed tough but it is only a preparation for what is really to come. The life of a soldier is not easy. It will often be a matter of life and death. Lord Vegeta is always eager to send his new soldiers on a mission so that he can gauge how well they will perform in a real fight. But as I look at all of you now, I am sure you will not disappoint him."

Gohan ordered the team leaders to direct the soldiers to the inside before turning to Tobney. The half-saiyan smiled at his best friend. "200 new soldiers and they don't look that bad."

"I know. Won't it be fun to train with them and see what they're worth?" Tobney suggested.

Gohan nodded once. "Sure. Let's do that. And for now, we're going home."

 ******One Month later in Vegeta's Ship ******

"And why were we in such a hurry to get back to our so-called home?" Tobney whispered to Gohan as quietly as he could.

Vegeta was inspecting the freshly trained soldiers while Gohan and Tobney were patiently waiting in a corner of the large hall. When they arrived on the ship Vegeta greeted them with the normal cold attitude. He asked Gohan to explain what took them so long to get back to the mothership and whether or not Gohan managed to find out who attacked Gohan's ship a couple of weeks ago. When the half-saiyan gave a negative answer to the question, Vegeta only uttered a brief rant about Gohan's uselessness before heading over to the hall to inspect the new soldiers.

Gohan smiled as he glanced to his best friend. "Well it's the only home we've got so we'd better be happy with it." He whispered in response.

He wasn't too happy with losing all the privileges he had on the ship that was under his command and he definitely wasn't too happy with having to bow down to Vegeta again. However, after being on the smaller ship for two months he was eager to get back to his own room and crawl into his own trusted bed. He was ready for a long nap. Well… The nap would sadly be cut short by the training he had with Comora in about five hours. But he would take every second he got to rest… If only this annoying inspection didn't take so long.

After carefully studying every new soldier in the hall, Vegeta made his way to the front of the group. There he held a brief speech before dismissing them all. The same soldiers who supervised raw recruits and the freshly-trained soldiers back on Gohan's ship were now expected to guide the new soldiers to their barracks and supervise the procedure of dividing the soldiers into already existing teams or creating entirely new rookie teams.

Gohan and Tobney stood to attention when Vegeta approached them. The full-blooded Saiyan glanced to Tobney first. "You'd better go check on your keepers. Comora wanted to see you right after you returned."

"Yes sir." Tobney stated. Vegeta dismissed him and Tobney quickly turned and walked away.

Gohan waited patiently for Vegeta to address him but Vegeta only motioned for the half-saiyan to follow him. Gohan tried not to ask where they were going as he followed his master to the Vegeta's office. The young warrior knew that something was coming. Vegeta always tended to do something to show Gohan his place after the half-saiyan received a little too much freedom, at least as far as Vegeta was concerned.

The man fell down in his chair and glanced at the half-saiyan. "My feet have been hurting for days. Come here and massage them for me." He ordered.

The young warrior almost smiled in response. Ugh, this was so typically Vegeta. Honestly, how was this man so predicable? Gohan only muttered a "yes sir" before grabbing a chair and heading over to Vegeta's side of the desk. There he almost on automatic pilot grabbed Vegeta's feet, took off the boots and started the requested massage.

This was okay though. Vegeta tended to do some reading while he was making Gohan do these petty tasks so it would give Gohan some time to think about his upcoming schedule. Vegeta sent it to him just yesterday. It was filled with trainings with Vegeta, Comora, the individual members of the Suta Team and the entire group. Aside from that he also noticed a couple of meetings, a party here and there and in about a month he would have a mission with the Suta Team. He wasn't sure he was going to finish all his administrative work before the mission though… Maybe he should consider getting an assistant…

"Do you remember planet Namek?"

Gohan looked up from his current task. He was surprised that Vegeta would actually engage in a conversation with him right now. "Vaguely." He muttered thoughtfully. "I was very young. I can't remember most of it. There are just some things that occur in my nightmares."

"You have nightmares?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes." Gohan shrugged as he lowered his gaze.

"About Frieza?"

"Among others."

"Do I appear in your nightmares?" Vegeta asked quietly. The man noticed how Gohan's fingers skipped a beat in their work but the half-saiyan continued after that as if nothing happened.

The half-saiyan met Vegeta's eyes. "You weren't very nice to me back then." He responded in a serious tone. The young warrior paused for a moment. "Then again, I wouldn't put too much pride in appearing in the nightmares of a five-year-old."

"You're not five years old anymore."

"Trust me. I am in those nightmares." Gohan took a deep breath. "Why do you ask about planet Namek?" He needed to change the subject because this topic was making him uncomfortable. "I doubt you wanted to scrutinize my dreams."

Vegeta smirked as he placed his laptop on the desk. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He said as he leaned back on his seat. "I also remember that you were accompanied by two other humans." Gohan nodded once in response. "Who were they?"

"My friend Krillin. And my other friend Bulma. They were my dad's friends more than mine, I guess." Gohan said thoughtfully.

"Are they still alive?"

"Bulma is, I think. I haven't seen her in a while." Gohan responded as he looked up at Vegeta. "Krillin died on planet Namek."

"The woman… She was a scientist, wasn't she? She made the ship you travelled in and the ship I took to leave planet Earth?"

"Together with her father, yes." Gohan made a face. "Why are you asking all these questions? Is talking about my home which I can't visit some new form of punishment?"

Vegeta's expression turned amused as he studied the young warrior. "What makes you think I have a reason to punish you? I can't recall an offense that requires such treatment." Gohan only pointedly looked down to Vegeta's feet on his lap to convey his message and Vegeta laughed loudly. "This is not a punishment. I just missed my little slave so dearly that I desperately want to spend some quality time with you. I don't see the problem here, kiddo."

Gohan pursed his lips in response to Vegeta's taunting. It only convinced him more of the fact that Vegeta was actually trying to bring him down, and he was also very much convinced that Vegeta knew exactly what to say to let Gohan know his real intentions. "I would think quality time entailed something more… fun." Gohan said slowly.

"Well, luckily, the best thing about having a slave is that their opinion doesn't matter." Vegeta deadpanned. Gohan scoffed as he lowered his gaze again. "Besides, what would we do? Play games? Have a heart-to-heart?" Vegeta chuckled to himself. "Meh, such a waste of time. I would rather spar and we do that all the time."

Gohan didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say so he chose to remain silent. The half-saiyan was aware that Vegeta was studying him silently and he ignored it until he couldn't ignore it anymore. "What?" He asked as he looked up and met Vegeta's eyes.

"It's a shame that you have a training session with Comora in a couple of hours." Vegeta stated in response. "I am considering having one right now."

Gohan shrugged. "It's your call." He stated. He wasn't looking forward to having two training sessions in a row, especially since he was very tired right now, but it wasn't like he had anything to say about it.

Vegeta held Gohan's gaze for a moment. "You're hoping that I won't do it, aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm a slave." Gohan responded tiredly. "I don't have hopes."

"Hmmm." Vegeta uttered as he leaned back in his seat. After all these years of working together with the half-saiyan, Vegeta learned to recognize the signs of a Gohan that wouldn't be worth much. One of those signs was when Gohan referred to himself as a slave. That's when the half-saiyan was too tired to put up a fight and frankly wasn't feeling like doing anything other than sleeping or taking it easy. He wouldn't be worth much in a spar like this anyway. "We already have a spar in 72 hours. Let's call it a day for now." The man pulled his feet back. "You're dismissed." He stated as he waved Gohan away.

Gohan tried not to smile as he nodded. "Yes sir." He stated before he got up and grabbed his chair. He brought the chair to its previous place before heading for the doorway. He was so ready for this nap.

 ****** 80 hours later ******

"I'm going to kill you."

Sianna was standing in the middle of Gohan's quarters and she was surrounded by several seamstresses. They were all tugging on several parts of the dress to make sure it fell properly around Sianna's body. That it did though. The light blue fabric of the dress was covered with a flowery pattern of white lace. The skirt of the dress came down to just below her knees. That was long enough for Sianna to approve. Gohan knew that going any shorter would piss her off. She hadn't said anything about the length of the dress yet so Gohan assumed she was fine with it.

"I'm just complimenting you!" Tobney responded, outraged.

Sianna's dark-blue eyes sent an angry glance in his direction. "Slowly." She added to her previous threat. "Why are you even here?"

"I can't miss this." Tobney said cheerfully. "So I asked Gohan to call me when you came over to our room to try on the dress."

This earned Gohan a glare and the half-saiyan put up both his hands to show that he was defeated. To be honest, the young warrior was enjoying this calm situation after the 7 hour spar he just had with Vegeta. He though the spar was going to last forever…

"It looks beautiful on you." Gohan stated as he looked her up and down.

Sianna's expression softened for a moment as she made eye-contact with Gohan but after this she made an annoyed face. "Tssk. I look like a typical concubine." She complained as she looked down and tugged on the skirt of her dress, trying to pull it down a bit so it would cover more of her legs.

Gohan pressed his lips together for a moment at the sight of her little movement. He actually thought she would consider this dress long enough. Now he realized it was still too short for her.

Tobney shrugged in response to Sianna's statement. "You act the part so you might as well look it too." He stated in a voice that would usually anger Sianna immediately.

The young woman did give him an angry look but she didn't respond. Gohan was the one who decided to cut in here. "Do you approve of the dress?" He asked Sianna.

Sianna looked at the full-size mirror. She made a twirl and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You can't make it any longer, can you?" She asked as she looked at her lover.

Gohan shook his head. "It's not a gala. It's more of a cocktail party. Your dress is already quite lengthy." He responded.

"Fine. It will have to do."

"Good. You can change now. After that you're all dismissed." Gohan said before he grabbed his laptop and opened it. While Sianna walked to Gohan's personal bathroom to change and the seamstresses waited for her to give them back the dress so they could make some final touches to it before the party, Gohan tried to quickly get in some more work on his reports.

Tobney fell down on the couch. "It's so interesting though." He stated as he looked over to the closed bathroom door. "She's obviously hot in that dress but she can't see it."

Gohan didn't look away from his screen. "I think it's a typical woman thing." He responded as he typed quickly. His thoughts briefly went back to his beautiful roommate Solarus who bothered Gohan last night asking if she looked fat in her new dress before complaining that she was ugly and asking if Gohan knew any surgeons who made physical changes to people's faces in order to make them more beautiful.

Tobney didn't speak until Sianna and the others left the room. He got up and locked the door before looking to Gohan. "You don't have any cameras in the room right?"

"Of course not." Gohan responded. "I'm way too boring for something like that."

His best friend made a face at him before moving to an open area on the ground. "Come over here for a second." He stated as he patted on the ground opposite him.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Can't you show me on the couch?"

"Humor me." Tobney patted on the ground. Gohan blew out a sigh before getting up, placing his laptop on the table, and heading over to his friend. He sat down on the ground and watched as Tobney placed a plastic cup on the ground. "Watch this."

Tobney focused on the cup with his eyes. He let his hands hover above the cup as if he was going to put a spell on it. Gohan watched with growing anxiety as the cup slowly but surely started to levitate in this air. The cup rose to their eye-level. Tobney broke eye-contact with the cup in order to look at Gohan's reaction and the cup immediately fell to the ground again. Tobney made an annoyed sound.

"Damn it." He complained. "That happens every time."

Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Tobney had been practicing with his powers. That was exactly what Comora was afraid of. Tobney somehow found out that he could do more than just read minds. What Tobney didn't know was that his race excelled in these types of abilities. They could read minds, move objects with their thoughts and even control the air around them, if trained hard enough. Vegeta and Comora knew that Tobney was not aware of these powers. Back on Tobney's planet, the adults tended to keep these special powers secret from their children because they didn't want the little ones to have a weapon to use against their parents in, for example, a tantrum for sweets. Tobney was taken from his family before they could inform him about his powers.

Of course, Tobney was aware of the fact that he could read minds, mainly because it came natural to him and it just happened to him. However, Vegeta and Comora forbid Tobney to ever use his powers or even practice them. They kept the rest of his abilities a secret from him.

The half-saiyan looked at his friend. Tobney thought that his power came from his body, through his hands. Gohan knew that eye-contact was the key. The cup only fell to the ground because Tobney looked away from it.

"Well, what do you think? Cool huh?" Tobney said cheerfully as he grabbed the cup. "I need to practice some more because the cup keeps falling down but after a lot of training I might be able to lift larger objects."

Gohan wasn't entirely sure what to say. He knew he was supposed to discourage Tobney from using his powers. His best friend might decide to use his powers against Vegeta. Gohan realized he had to say something so he assumed an excited expression and grinned at his friend.

"Wow!" He stated. "That's amazing."

"I honestly didn't even know I could do it until I came across a book about my planet and my race." Tobney said as he placed his hands on the ground behind him and leaned back on them. "There's so much I can do. I just need to practice and practice and eventually I'll succeed." Tobney explained excitedly. "This brings me to the reason why I showed you this. I was wondering if you would like to help me practice."

Gohan could feel his body grow colder throughout Tobney's explanation and this icy feeling intensified when Tobney asked the latter question. "Me?" Gohan asked.

Tobney nodded. "I won't take up much of your time. Just call me whenever you have an extra ten minutes and I can come over. I would like to see how strong my levitation skills can become. So you could help by pressing the cup down or something like that. Maybe throw it so I can see if I can stop it etc."

His best friend just asked him to do exactly the opposite of what Comora asked him to do several years ago. The half-saiyan considered telling his best friend no but when he saw the excited and hopeful expression on Tobney's face he realized that he couldn't do that. Gohan made the decision to help his friend develop powers that might eventually be used against their master in a battle and he was afraid that he was going to be sorry for pronouncing the following words:

"Sure. I'll help you."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Silent Complications

**Chapter 8. Silent Complications.**

"Alright." Stirania said as she studied the couple. "Gohan took a couple of dance classes with me. So I think it's best to let you two dance and see how you look together."

Since it was Sianna's first party, Vegeta insisted that Gohan and Sianna practiced their dancing before they went. Stirania accompanied Vegeta to these types of functions all the time so she didn't complain when he asked her to teach Gohan and Sianna to dance together.

"Okay." Stirania smiled at the two. "Take your position."

Gohan and Sianna crossed gazes for a moment and suddenly Gohan regretted forcing her into this. Sianna hesitated. "I don't really know what to do." She whispered.

Gohan stepped forwards and took her hands. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and held the other one. After a moment of hesitation he placed his hand on her waist. Lightly.

"Good." Stirania smiled. "Now. Gohan. You should lead so Sianna you can just let him sweep you away."

"But. What if I want to lead?" Sianna asked, looking over at Stirania.

"You're a girl. You don't lead a dance." Stirania responded.

"That's bullshit." Sianna complained.

Gohan turned to Sianna. "You don't know the dance so it's better if I lead for now."

"Yeah right. I've seen you dance. You're horrible. I don't want you to lead us off the ship."

Vegeta snickered. "You two," he stated, earning their attention, "are really the perfect couple. I've never seen people bicker so much while the sexual tension sparks around them."

Gohan and Sianna stepped away from each other. "You know what," Gohan stated. "I changed my mind. I'll go alone."

Sianna nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"No. No." Vegeta shook his head as he got up. "I like what you two have going on here. It's good for society to see that my assistant is young and desirable."

"Desirable?" Gohan repeated, raising both his eyebrows.

Vegeta ignored his exclamation. "You two have a good influence on each other. It's easy to see. I want you two to go to the ball together."

"Lord Vegeta…" Gohan tried. "Honestly. People won't mind if I go alone. I always go alone…"

"Yes, it's become a nasty habit. I don't want them to think you're a loner." Vegeta shook his head. "Continue your lesson." The man sat down on his chair again.

"Sir…" Sianna started.

"Lord…" Gohan went to talk at the same time.

"I said continue!" Vegeta snarled at them. Gohan and Sianna looked back at each other and stepped closer to each other. They assumed the position again.

"Let's just… Get through this." Gohan whispered to her. Sianna nodded slowly.

The two grabbed each other's hands. Gohan bit his lip as he felt how the skin on his hand started to tingle at her touch. Ever since they first slept together, Sianna and Gohan hoped they would be able to easily keep their affair a secret but it was harder than they expected it to be.

Their mistakes were the small things. The brief looks they gave each other whenever they saw each other, the gentle touch of their flesh whenever one handed something over to the other or the blushes when they obviously thought about the same sensitive events that happened between them.

Gohan may have been busy these last few days but whenever he had a moment off, he would call to Sianna and find out if she was busy. She often wasn't busy enough to pass up the chance of having a … private moment with the half-saiyan so she came over every time.

The only problem here was that despite their currently strong relationship, Gohan still couldn't dance…

"Oh, this is horrible." Stirania shook her head. "Vegeta. Why don't you dance with Sianna for a moment and show them how it's done? That way Sianna can feel what it's like to follow the lead of someone who knows how to dance."

Gohan sent Stirania a glare but he didn't complain. Sianna made a horrified face at the idea of having to dance with Vegeta.

The saiyan prince shook his head. "I'm not going to dance with a slave."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Do as I say, Vegeta, or else." Stirania ordered strictly.

Vegeta looked at his concubine, sending her a glare that made even Gohan shiver. "Or else what?" He asked quietly.

"You'll have a very good relationship with your hand tonight." Stirania sent Vegeta a defiant glance. The saiyan prince gave her a shocked expression but then he let out a scoff and moved to Sianna. Gohan sent the other slave a quick grin as he stepped away.

As they watched Sianna and Vegeta dance, Stirania moved closer. "Don't look too smug, kiddo, or I'll make him dance with you so you can try to lead someone who can actually dance."

Gohan made a face at her. "You wouldn't be that evil." He stated.

Stirania showed a sweet smile as she nodded to the floor where Vegeta and Sianna were awkwardly dancing. "Just ask your master." She stated.

After several hours of dancing, Stirania finally dismissed the two teenagers. Gohan quickly went to his room. He had about two hours until he had to report to Comora for a training session with the rest of the Suta Team and since he had been awake for about thirty hours, he was eager to take a nap.

The half-saiyan headed into his room and looked around in surprise when he noticed the sweet smell in the room. Solarus was standing in the kitchen area of the room and she was obviously baking something. Gohan followed his nose to the kitchen area and looked at the chocolates on the counter.

"Did you make these?" He asked curiously.

Solarus smiled a bright smile at him and nodded. "Yes I did. Don't they smell delicious?"

"That they do." Gohan looked up at his roommate. "Are you feeling better than last night?" He asked as he studied her. As he was heading out to a meeting with Vegeta the other night, Gohan noticed that Solarus returned from her shift in the pleasure quarters in a sad mood but Gohan didn't have any time to ask her about it at the time.

Solarus thought about this question for a moment. "You noticed that huh?"

"I notice everything." Gohan grinned at her as he reached over and grabbed a chocolate.

The young slave returned his smile and she leaned on the counter with her hands. "I just had a rough day." She explained.

"Did something happen?" Gohan asked before taking a second bite from the chocolate. It was delicious. He would definitely appreciate it if she made these sweets more often.

Solarus hesitated as she lowered her gaze. "Ehh.. It's stupid." She muttered.

"It's not if it upset you. Tell me."

"There was a soldier who made a scene." Solarus said as she fiddled with her black dress. "He wanted to take me into one of the rooms and he ignored me when I said I was only a babysitter and not a prostitute. He said I looked like one so I should act like one." Solarus blew out a sigh. "It's not a big deal." She added quickly when she noticed Gohan's expression.

"Who was it?" Gohan asked before putting the last bit of chocolate in his mouth.

"I'm fine. Sometimes soldiers get carried away. He probably had a bad day."

"Well, then that was nothing compared to what today is going to be." Gohan responded briefly before putting down his notepad and sliding it towards her. "Number and squad team. You know them so put them down." Solarus hesitated as she studied the small contraption. Gohan made a disapproving click with his tongue. "Solarus, you are my friend but you are also my personal servant." He explained. "If I let even one soldier look at you improperly you won't be able to walk around safely anymore. Number and squad team. I'll go easy on him."

Solarus nodded once before using her finger to write the information on the touch screen. She knew he was right. The sole reason she could walk around freely in the ship without fearing being assaulted by the average soldier was that Gohan's mark was on her. She was known as his personal concubine. Gohan didn't like it but he knew that it would keep her safe. Throughout the past two years, Gohan corrected a handful of soldiers after he noticed they treated Solarus badly and that was all that was needed to create the reputation and the elevated status of Solarus. Nobody would dare to cross the allegedly second strongest Saiyan in the universe.

Gohan allowed the universe to think that Vegeta was actually stronger than him. It set the minds of everyone involved at ease. If they knew that Gohan was stronger, they would fear that the young warrior would try to overthrow the man. Despite Vegeta's reputation for being intelligent and civilized, there were still stubborn rumours going around the universe about the Saiyans' tendency to fight each other for power. No matter how strong the bond between the two Saiyans in question.

"Thank you." Gohan stated as he pulled back the notebook. He would take care of that later today. Solarus was staring at the counter and showed an uncomfortable expression. Gohan got up and walked around the counter. "Do you want a hug?" He offered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Solarus looked up at him and automatically showed that her eyes were a little more watery than usual. "I thought you didn't like hugs."

Gohan shrugged. "Not necessarily. But I do know that they can comfort people and you look like you need comfort."

Solarus showed a small smile as she threw her arms around the half-saiyan. Gohan locked his strong arms around her shoulders, which, unbeknownst to him, made her feel safe and secure. Solarus rested her forehead on his shoulder. "You're too sweet to be a soldier, you know?"

Gohan smiled. "People keep saying that." He responded. "Meanwhile I wipe out entire civilizations in one day." He couldn't help but sound tired as he said this. Thinking about that aspect of his occupation filled his mind with sorrow and pain.

Solarus pulled back just enough to look at his face but she kept his arms locked around his torso. "It's in order to protect your planet. Don't forget that, Gohan. You do what you have to do in order to protect the planet you love." She placed a hand on his cheek and gently made him face her. "You're not like them, Gohan. Please keep that in mind. You're _not_ like Vegeta. You care about people. You improved the lives of the slaves in this company in so many different ways. You're one of the good guys."

The half-saiyan's gaze softened as he studied the young woman. "Hey," He said as he mock-frowned, "I thought I was comforting you here. Why is it suddenly the other way around?"

Solarus grinned at him. "It's a two way street, kiddo." She stated cheerfully before pressing a kiss on his cheek. Gohan was somewhat caught off-guard and he could feel the annoying blushes rising on his cheek. Solarus didn't seem to notice as she went back to finishing up her baking. Gohan scratched his head before grabbing a second chocolate.

"I'm heading off to a training soon." Gohan stated as he looked at his watch. "Let's try to meet up and watch a movie later."

"Yes! It will be fun." Solarus responded as she grabbed a dirty bowl. "I'll look into the new movies on the intergalactic web."

"Good. Later today." Gohan stated as he nodded to his friend. "I'll see you then." The half-saiyan was already heading for the door when Solarus replied a 'see you later'. Gohan didn't even bother taking off his clothes before he let his body fall on the bed. The half-saiyan's mind went back to Solarus kissing him on the cheek. He felt a warm sensation in his lower belly and he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Stop being an idiot." He whispered to himself before turning on his side and closing his eyes. He needed to nap right now if he wanted to get through the upcoming training session in one piece.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Ten minutes late." Comora stated as Gohan stepped in the simulation room.

"I'm sorry." Gohan responded quickly. "I overslept." He was still wearing the same uniform he slept in. When he woke up ten minutes ago he only had time to tie up his hair and race to the training room

Comora tssk't before turning to the rest of the team. They were already done warming up and now gathered for a briefing. Comora tended to tell them exactly what they were going to do during the training. "Alright. Now that we're all here." Comora stated as he looked to his comrades. "We have a mission coming up soon. Planet Kio is a planet that is near the northern quatrain. I'll give you a full briefing about this mission soon but I figured we might as well start training for it today. These warriors are not very different from what we've seen before."

Gohan was quickly stretching his muscles while Comora was speaking. "Our scouts say they have a strong vigilance team and many different fighters. There is a type of official army recruiting that requires all youngsters to enlist for about three years when they reach their twentieth year. This means all the civilians above twenty-three know at least something about warfare. Aside from that their technology is advanced. The strong vigilance team I was talking about is specialized in operating large robots. These tend to be used to help with carrying heavy objects on a building site but they can also be used in battle…"

The half-saiyan couldn't see the problem of these combat robots. As long as they could attack them with their energy-attacks… Comora placed his hands on his hips. "I know what you're all thinking, what's the problem here? I'll tell you; these robots are created from abulo material, which, as you know, is material that can absorb energy and neutralize it."

Gohan made a face as he got up .That would be a problem. Comora noticed the expressions on the faces of his comrades. "It's a speed bump in the road." He stated casually. "It only means we cannot blast them on sight. We have to fight them head-on. Therefore I want to practice on our teamwork. If we take these robots on in pairs, we'll easily knock them down. Every robot is accessed through a door on the heel. If we managed to get to that door, beat into it until we can open it and then send a blast through the person operating it and the control panel, they're done for. That's what we're going to practice on."

"How?" Kaon asked curiously. Gohan was wondering the same thing.

"Why do you think we met in the simulator?" Comora showed the remote before pointing it to the ceiling. The room turned dark for a moment before they were suddenly in an open field. The sky was a soft pink colour. The lavender grass rustled gently under their feet. But the warriors were not looking at the nature around them. No their gazes were focused on a large towering robot.

The machine did not give them much time to study it as it sent a bright blue beam in their direction. As one, the group jumped up in the air to avoid the beam. Gohan watched as it destroyed the earth beneath them, watching how an obvious crater was left on the ground. He marvelled at the realness of the simulation before having to turn his attention to the robot again.

"Alright. Tobney, Gohan and Kaon. Team up and see what will be the best way to defeat it." Comora called at them.

The three warriors nodded. Gohan powered up to his super saiyan level in order to stand a better chance against this fighting machine but before he could even reach the proper level the robot suddenly turned right to him and sent three different beams at him. Gohan quickly crossed his arms in front of him as a shield and almost immediately he could feel the heat of the beams tearing at his uniform. The half-saiyan was pushed backwards until his back bumped into a solid wall. He powered up even more and managed to push against this energy and deflect the beam. The blast was thrown sideways and landed on the ground once more. Gohan looked behind him only to see sky. The young warrior reached out and his fingers touched a solid wall. It must be the end of the room. That was strange as he could not see the wall but he knew it was there.

"Right." Comora stated as he flew up higher. "The combat robots are made to detect and destroy the largest threat. You powered up just now and made your level higher than the others. That's why it singled you out." He explained.

Gohan frowned as he rubbed over his burned arm with his hand. "You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

Comora shrugged. "We're practicing. Trial and error will allow you to learn faster than if I just hand you all the answers. So how do we avoid being singled out?"

Kaon raised an eyebrow. "Power up together?" He said in a voice that showed he considered this a stupid question.

"Try it." Comora stated as he motioned to the robot. Gohan suddenly realized the robot hadn't moved while they were speaking but now that Comora pointed at it the robot started moving again.

All powering up equally at the same time turned out to be more difficult than they expected. The first time they tried to power up together the robot noticed a slight difference in Tobney's power level and blasted the young warrior. During the second attempt Gohan and Tobney were powering up faster than Kaon and the robot decided to blast Kaon.

"This time the robot singled Kaon out because he was the odd one out. You all need to power up at the exact same pace." Comora explained as he flew closer to them.

"So I got screwed because those two were powering up too fast?" Kaon complained as he frowned at the two youngsters.

"Maybe you were powering up too slow!" Tobney responded as he flew closer as well.

"And now you're arguing. That will definitely help you defeat the robot." Comora stated meekly.

Gohan watched as Tobney and Kaon sent annoyed glances at each other before both turning to the robot again. Only after the seventh try did they manage to power up equally at the same time.

The three warriors noticed how the robot continued to point its beam-gun at every one of them but the robot didn't fire. It was not sure which person to target.

"Remember." Comora called as he looked up at them. "Your actions have to be in sync."

That was easier said than done. The warriors were now at an even level and they powered up at the same time. However, they were used to making their own decisions when fighting an opponent. They were not used to actually using the sign language they were taught when they first entered the Suta Team. The three warriors often misread each other's signs or gave out wrong signals. Comora allowed them to struggle for about two hours before he called them down.

"Itoro, Suno and I will make an attempt now. Meanwhile, you guys can reiterate the sign system I taught you." Comora stated as he gave them all a stern glance.

Gohan watched as the three warriors started with the difficult challenge of powering up equally at the same time. It wasn't long before Suno powered up too quickly and was rewarded with a blast in the face from the combat robot. Gohan smiled when Tobney handed him a bottle of water. The half-saiyan sipped from the water as he looked up at the three warriors again.

"They're having trouble with it too." Tobney muttered quietly. "It's not that easy."

"I know." Gohan responded. The young warrior turned to his friend. "Still, we need to practice more. If we go up against a monster like that we'll be wiped out."

"That's why we are sent to that planet." Tobney responded easily. "It's not an easy mission." He shrugged when he noticed Gohan's worried expression. "We still have a couple of weeks to practice. No worries."

"I hope you're right." Gohan muttered more to himself than to Tobney. The two warriors watched as Itoro was knocked to the ground by the robot. Gohan realized that they would have to do a lot of practicing before they could head out on the mission.

After several hours of training an exhausted Gohan and an even more exhausted Tobney headed to their room. Solarus smiled when she saw the two warriors. "Tough training?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Tobney muttered as he headed to his room.

Solarus looked to Gohan and the half-saiyan only shrugged in response. "It was difficult." He said by way of explanation. The young warrior grabbed a cookie from the plate.

The female slave approached him as a smile appeared on her face. "You always come back exhausted from these trainings. Maybe you should take it easier once in a while."

"Tell that to Comora." Gohan responded easily before taking another bite from his cookie. Solarus was unclasping the bands of his armour and she now pulled the armour down a bit so she could reach his shoulder blades easier. Placing her slender fingers against his shoulders, she gently pressed down here and there to find any disturbances or knots in his muscles.

Gohan couldn't help but let out an approving groan when Solarus gently started massaging a particularly painful area between his shoulder blades. The half-saiyan closed his eyes for a moment until he could feel his head falling forwards and he quickly opened his eyes and stood straight. Did he just almost fall asleep? The young warrior didn't even realize what happened. He just got really foggy in his mind and suddenly his head was falling forwards.

Solarus smiled as she watched Gohan almost fall asleep. She could feel his muscles relaxing for a split second before he started awake again. "Tired?" She asked in an amused voice. Her hands pulled away from his uniform and she walked around the kitchen island so she could face the young warrior.

"A bit." Gohan blew out a sigh. "I'll take a shower and then we'll watch a movie together. Sound good?"

Solarus nodded once. "Sure. Shall I ask Tobney to join us?" She suggested as he motioned to Tobney's doorway.

"Couldn't hurt to ask." Gohan responded as he nodded as well. "I'll be back in a flash."

The three friends decided to watch a scary movie together, despite Solarus's hesitant arguments. Tobney actually voted to watch the movie that was featured in this year's top ten list of scariest movies. Solarus' white face when she realized the scary movie was about ghosts was already enough for the two boys to outvote her in choosing the movie.

"Why are we watching this movie again?" Solarus whispered as they watched a female protagonist wander through a deserted house. A door slowly creaked open behind her and a shadow flew past the protagonist, earning a scream from the actress. Solarus shrunk behind her pillow.

Gohan snickered. "You're such a scaredy-cat." He teased as she leaned against him for protection. The half-saiyan moved up his arm and placed it around her shoulders so he could pull her closer.

"This is the scariest movie in the entire universe. Excuse me for being frightened." Solarus complained from behind her pillow.

"It's sad that nothing frightens me anymore." Tobney responded as he watched the protagonist walk into a room and find the corpse of her best friend hanging from the ceiling.

"I know right." Gohan stated in response. "I've seen and done worse in my line of work."

"Then why are we watching this again?" Solarus questioned as she appeared from behind her pillow. "You voted for this, remember?"

"There's no movie more entertaining than watching you cower behind your pillow." Gohan responded sweetly.

Tobney laughed. "I agree." He stated as he glanced sideways.

"You two are evil." Solarus muttered from behind her pillow. "Pure evil."

Gohan couldn't help but smile contently as he turned his gaze back to the screen. With all the fighting, bloodshed, secrets and humiliation he experienced during his daily life, Gohan was happy to be able to have such a comfortable evening with his close friends.

These brief but happy moments were especially important to Gohan when he was having a bad day. This was happening right now. Okay, granted, trainings with Vegeta were not that bad these days. That was mainly because Gohan was stronger than Vegeta and easily gained the upper hand. However, this was also the main reason for why the training sessions were not always fun.

Vegeta was not fond of the idea that Gohan was stronger than him. Several years ago the two saiyan warriors made a deal. It basically entailed that Gohan had to help Vegeta transform to a super saiyan two. They had been having rough training sessions almost every fifty hours in order to reach this goal. The problem was that Vegeta was still not quite there.

"Why can I not reach it?" Vegeta snarled as he threw a punch at the half-saiyan. Gohan avoided it easily but he did not launch a counter attack. Vegeta wasn't really thinking straight right now. The man was getting angry and an angry opponent was not a proper opponent. Gohan didn't like winning an unfair match.

Gohan was in the second super saiyan level right now. His teal eyes were studying his master as Vegeta threw another punch, and another, all carefully avoided by the younger warrior.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why are _you_ not teaching me properly?" He snarled at the half-saiyan.

Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "I'm trying, Vegeta. You know I am. I just don't know how to help you."

"You know why you transformed." Vegeta responded angrily. The man's punches were now coming at a rapid speed. Gohan could still easily avoid them but he needed to focus on them. He noticed Vegeta was slowly powering up and he tried to power up a bit as well. He might as well keep the strength gap nice and big.

"You know why you transformed the first time." Gohan responded in a serious but calm voice. "Try to remember that feeling. The sensation that you have got something to prove to not only me but to the rest of the universe."

Vegeta paused and noticed how Gohan relaxed when the punches stopped coming. "You should apply for the official shrink position." He stated lightly.

Gohan could only show a faint smile. "If it pays better than this job; sign me in." He joked in response.

Vegeta chuckled before he turned serious again. "Alright. Focus on the stupid emotions." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

Gohan smiled once more in response to this statement but he kept silent. He knew better than to interrupt Vegeta when he was meditating.

The young warrior waited patiently while Vegeta meditated. Gohan was aware of the man's rising power level. The problem was that Vegeta's rising power level was the only thing that was happening. Gohan knew that only meditation would not allow Vegeta to transform. He still remembered how Vegeta transformed the first time. The two were fighting each other at the time and Vegeta was convinced that he had to be able to transform. The legend of the super saiyan had plagued the Saiyan prince all his life. Vegeta knew that it was more than just a legend. He knew that there had to be some sort of trick. Something he could do to reach it.

Gohan was sceptic at the time. As a scholar, he learned everything about legends and myths and he was taught to be a first-see-then-believe kind of guy. And he saw it that day. He saw Vegeta transform to the super saiyan level. The man became an absolute horror from that moment onwards.

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he thought about the beatings he received from Vegeta's hand. The man always said Gohan could never reach the super saiyan level because he was only half saiyan. Half a man. If only Gohan had the guts to repeat those words to his master now. But the young warrior wasn't looking for trouble at the moment.

Vegeta opened his eyes and frowned at the half-saiyan. "It's not working." He snarled as if it was Gohan's fault.

An idea developed in Gohan's mind and the half-saiyan showed a confident smirk. "Of course not. I don't think you will be able to transform to the second level." He stated, earning Vegeta's attention.

The full-blooded Saiyan's gaze darkened. "Oh really? And why is that, brat?"

"You don't have it." Gohan responded in a matter of fact voice. Vegeta's astonished face almost made Gohan laugh but he kept it together. "You think that just because you're from a royal family that you are entitled to the transformation but it doesn't work that way. You were _born_ into that family. You didn't fight your way into it. There's no hard proof to state that you are actually as strong as you think you are."

Vegeta's gaze had now darkened significantly but Gohan kept going. "The legend speaks of only one legendary super saiyan for a reason. When are you going to accept that you are not it?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled at him as he powered up.

"No, I think you need to hear this!" Gohan called back, raising his voice. "There must be a reason why you are not progressing. A reason you do not want to admit. You're _not_ the legendary super saiyan. You were _not_ born to be the legend, you were probably just born to aid to it." Gohan spread his arms to sign to Vegeta exactly who was supposed to be the legend instead of Vegeta.

And that's when Gohan suddenly realized he might have made a mistake. Vegeta's gaze was now murderous and directed at him. His power level was still rising but not in the way Gohan was hoping. The man growled dangerously as he suddenly powered up and launched at the half-saiyan.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think~**


	9. Chapter 9: When All Goes Wrong

**Hey you!**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _An idea developed in Gohan's mind and the half-saiyan showed a confident smirk. "Of course not. I don't think you will be able to transform to the second level." He stated, earning Vegeta's attention._

 _The full-blooded Saiyan's gaze darkened. "Oh really? And why is that, brat?"_

" _You don't have it." Gohan responded in a matter of fact voice. Vegeta's astonished face almost made Gohan laugh but he kept it together. "You think that just because you're from a royal family that you are entitled to the transformation but it doesn't work that way. You were born into that family. You didn't fight your way into it. There's no hard proof to state that you are actually as strong as you think you are."_

 _Vegeta's gaze had now darkened significantly but Gohan kept going. "The legend speaks of only one legendary super saiyan for a reason. When are you going to accept that you are not it?"_

" _Shut up!" Vegeta snarled at him as he powered up._

" _No, I think you need to hear this!" Gohan called back, raising his voice. "There must be a reason why you are not progressing. A reason you do not want to admit. You're not the legendary super saiyan. You were not born to be the legend, you were probably just born to aid to it." Gohan spread his arms to sign to Vegeta exactly who was supposed to be the legend instead of Vegeta._

 _And that's when Gohan suddenly realized he might have made a mistake. Vegeta's gaze was now murderous and directed at him. His power level was still rising but not in the way Gohan was hoping. The man growled dangerously as he suddenly powered up and launched at the half-saiyan._

 **Chapter 9. When All Goes Wrong**

Gohan stumbled back to avoid the first punch from his master. He got ready to block the second one when he noticed Vegeta was not attacking him anymore. The man was now standing quite still, his fists clenched tightly and a frown furrowing his eyebrows. This was the only warning Gohan received before Vegeta's power suddenly exploded.

Gohan was forced to fall backwards because of the sheer energy Vegeta was pushing outwards. The half-saiyan immediately got up to take a look at Vegeta again but he had to shield his eyes from the light Vegeta was radiating. He could feel Vegeta's power rising up and up until… A scream told Gohan Vegeta pushed through that barrier. Vegeta managed to push right through that painfully difficult to reach barrier when transforming for the first time.

As Vegeta's power settled down, Gohan smiled hesitantly. Wow... It actually worked… The smile on his face faltered as he watched Vegeta look at his hands in wonder at all the power he suddenly felt. Gohan now remembered the deal he made with Vegeta years ago. He would help Vegeta reach the second super Saiyan level and once Vegeta transformed, Gohan would be free to challenge the man for a match. It would be a one and final match. Because it would be one fought to the death…

 ****** Several Hours Later ******

"Vegeta transformed huh?" Tobney sipped from his soda as he watched Gohan walk around in his bedroom. "I'd say you created a monster."

Gohan sent his friend an annoyed glance. "We made a deal remember?"

"You tend to make bad deals." Tobney returned easily, sending his comrade a smile. While Gohan wormed his body into a uniform, Tobney crossed the room to Gohan's bed where he fell down on it. "So what are you going to do now? Challenge him?"

The half-saiyan lowered his gaze as he sat down on the bed too. "I don't know."

"That basically means you don't want to." Tobney responded before taking another sip from his soda. He held the soda out for Gohan to take and the half-saiyan accepted it. He took a sip from it before letting out a sigh.

"I don't." Gohan said as he studied the soda can. "I'm quite satisfied with my life here right now. A fight with Vegeta could either lead to my death, which doesn't sound very appealing, or to a world without Vegeta as the head of this massive army. What's going to happen if he dies? Am I supposed to take over? I don't really want that… What if it falls in the hands of someone evil?"

"I'd say Vegeta is evil enough." Tobney interjected.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Okay. Someone who is even more evil than Vegeta is."

"Hard to imagine."

"Work with me here."

"Okay. So you don't want to do it. That's fine. It's your decision." Tobney responded. "As long as you don't attack Vegeta he won't attack you. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Right. Just imagine Vegeta getting his own coffee." Gohan muttered bitterly.

Tobney chuckled in response. "Don't belittle your own work here. The slaves would still be sleeping on the floor if it wasn't for your plan to use left-over fur from food-animals to let the slaves make their own beds, creating both the beds and extra jobs."

"And we lost some money because Vegeta used to sell all that fur and now he sold less."

"But the slaves performed better at their tasks overall because they got more quality sleep."

"I can easily be replaced." Gohan stated, frowning a little. "However, I'm not sure if I want to… The thing is… I know what my world looks like now… I don't know what my world will look like after the fight and I'm not sure if I want to."

Tobney was studying Gohan with a peculiar smile but when Gohan looked at him he looked away. Tobney shrugged as he got up. "So you don't do it. Conversation over." He stated. "You have the right not to challenge Vegeta. It's your decision."

Gohan blew out a sigh as he fell down on the bed. "I just need to know which decision is right and which is wrong. I wish someone could tell me that."

"I don't think there is a right or wrong decision." Tobney responded in a serious tone. "There's just the decision you make and the consequences of it."

"You're right." Gohan muttered. The young warrior looked up at his friend and smiled. "As you always are."

Tobney grinned. "What would you do without me?"

"Probably invite Sianna to come live in the spare room." Gohan said thoughtfully. "Or Dende… Cause he's a good friend too." Gohan wasn't allowed to think aloud any further because Tobney launched at him, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Before the two were fully landed on the bed, Tobney attacked Gohan with the tickle torture. Gohan wasn't so easily defeated and the two wrestled on the bed until…

"Oh?" Tobney and Gohan froze when Tobney's scouter went off. Gohan got off of Tobney and sat up so Tobney could move up his hand to answer the scouter. "Tobney. Yeah. Oh right. Yeah…. I'm totally ready to go…. I'll be right there."

Tobney made a face as he signed off from the conversation. Gohan raised an eyebrow when Tobney looked at him. "I have a date with Kanda and I totally forgot. Comora is planning to depart for that planet any moment…"

"A planet?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Tobney got off the bed. "We're going on a weekend away. Apparently the planet is really beautiful this time of the year." The young warrior rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know what they're trying to do here. She's nice and all but they keep setting up these dates. Ugh… It's almost like they're trying to set us up."

Gohan smiled. "It does sound like that, doesn't it?" He said weakly.

Tobney raised an eyebrow at the younger warrior. The Suta Team member narrowed his eyes and gave Gohan a penetrating stare. Gohan could feel a prodding in his head. "What are you doing?"

"You're hiding something from me." Tobney stated as he stared at his friend.

"No, I'm not." Gohan responded instantly.

Tobney showed a small smile. "Ah, you're such a terrible liar." He said in response. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Have fun." Gohan called after a moment. The young warrior almost hit himself in the head after this. Why was he such a bad liar? Why couldn't he just tell a lie without showing signs of betrayal? The young warrior let out a sigh as he let his body fall down on the bed. He really needed to learn how to lie properly. That was going to be his mission.

 ****** Vegeta's Office ******

"You're awfully quiet."

Gohan looked up and met Vegeta's dark gaze. The young warrior shrugged as he lowered his gaze to the training schedules in front of him. "Sorry. I was thinking."

Vegeta scoffed. "Oh really?" He asked. "I honestly was under the impression that thinking was not such a novelty to you." A hint of amusement was apparent from the master's voice.

The half-saiyan pressed his lips together. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, okay." Gohan responded, sounding a little more salty than he really was.

"Such as?" Vegeta grabbed his cup of coffee and sipped from it.

Gohan hesitated as he lowered his gaze. The young warrior wondered whether or not to share his concerns with his master… And which concern was he most worried about? That Tobney might suspect something about the arranged marriage. Or the deal Gohan had with Vegeta about the all-deciding fight they were supposed to have when Vegeta reached the second super Saiyan level?

"You don't want to tell me?" Vegeta asked when Gohan gave no response. The half-saiyan looked up at his master. "Let me take a guess then. You're worrying about our deal." Gohan's expression told Vegeta all he needed to know. "As far as I am concerned, the deal hasn't changed. Now that I'm a super saiyan 2 as well, you can decide to challenge me. The ball is in your court, as they say on planet earth."

Gohan frowned for a moment. "How do you know that saying?" He asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "You must have told me at some point."

"Did I?" Gohan made a face. He must have forgotten that he did.

"So?" Vegeta wasn't letting go of this topic for now. "Is your little pubertal mind put at ease?"

"For now." Gohan responded, showing an amused smile.

"Good. Now we can focus on something actually important." Vegeta continued as he lowered his gaze to the training schedules. The man ignored the scoff from the half-saiyan and pushed a schedule to Gohan. "Did you hear anything of what I just said?"

"Yes." Gohan responded. "Since you reached your goal you want to change the schedules to suit a progress for both of us rather than focusing on you reaching the second super saiyan level only."

Vegeta met his eyes once again. "So you did pay attention. You just didn't say anything."

"I was distracted." Gohan responded meekly.

"Can I expect you to listen to me and help me out here?" Vegeta asked as he studied the half-saiyan.

Gohan smiled in response and nodded once. "Yes sir."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was drying his hair as he walked across his room to his bed. The young warrior considered cutting his hair sometime soon. He was getting sick and tired of trying to dry his long hair. It took ages. The young warrior grabbed the shirt he was planning on wearing to bed when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Gohan glanced sideways and realized that Tobney was standing there, casually leaning against the post of the doorway. Gohan let out a breath. "Were you planning on announcing your presence any time soon?"

"Figured you would notice me."

"How was your weekend away with Kanda?" Gohan asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Fine." Tobney responded briefly. The young warrior studied the half-saiyan closely.

Gohan could feel a gentle stinging in his head and he glanced to Tobney again. "You're not allowed to read our minds, Tobney."

"I wouldn't need to if my best friend told me the truth." Tobney responded.

The half-saiyan grabbed his baggy pants. "About what?" He asked without looking to his friend.

Tobney stood straight and stepped closer to the half-saiyan while Gohan was getting dressed. "Kanda." He stated. There was no pause in Gohan's proceedings. No reason to think that the young warrior was in any way hesitant to talk about this. Nothing at all except the tiny flick of his tail. Tobney's eyes focused on the tail and noted the nervous tendency Gohan had. Whenever Gohan was nervous, his tail would show it.

"What about her?"

Tobney pulled his gaze away from the half-saiyan's nervous tail and he looked up. "Be honest with me Gohan. What is going on?" The young warrior frowned when Gohan met his gaze. "You're hiding something from me, Gohan. It's obvious."

"I'm not hiding anything." Gohan responded, frowning. "Maybe Comora just wants you to meet someone outside the army. We are the only people you interact with. So what if they try to help you out a little?"

"Help me out with what?" Tobney said. Gohan pressed his lips together and turned away. He'd already said way too much. The half-saiyan went to leave the room. "No!" Tobney snarled as he stalked after his friend. "You can't just walk out." Tobney grabbed Gohan's wrist and kept his friend from walking any further.

"Tobney." Gohan turned back but kept his eyes averted from Tobney's face. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what is going on!" Tobney responded angrily. The young warrior prodded Gohan's mind but found walls that were armed to the teeth.

"There is nothing to tell." Gohan's gaze was still lowered to the ground. "You're seeing ghosts."

"Oh really?" Tobney asked. "Since when do you put up massive walls on me?"

"Since I don't want you to read my mind constantly." Gohan responded easily. "I have a right to guard my own thoughts." The young warrior clenched his fist. "Now if you would let me go." Gohan didn't wait for Tobney to release him but pulled his arm free himself. The young warrior looked up at his friend. "You should probably take a nap or something. You're overworked."

Tobney frowned and focused on his friend. He needed to see inside his friend's head. Something told him that Gohan was still not telling the truth.

Gohan growled when he felt a piercing sting in his head. "Tobney! Stop it!" He snarled. "You have no reason to doubt me!" The half-saiyan could feel another sting and he clenched his fists angrily. Why would Tobney not believe him? "This is over. I'm done here." He said quietly before turning around.

"Don't walk away from me!" Tobney complained. He still didn't get his answers. Gohan's tail was still showing nervous signs and he wanted to know why.

"Get lost, Tobney." Gohan responded without looking back.

"Stop!"

"No!"

"STOP!" Tobney reached out a hand to stop his friend and Gohan suddenly froze. Tobney frowned as he stepped closer. "Gohan?"

The half-saiyan did not respond even when Tobney was standing in front of him. The young saiyan was frozen on the spot. He didn't even blink. The only indication that he was still alive was his pupils, which moved to meet Tobney's gaze. The eyes showed how surprised Gohan was at the current situation.

Tobney frowned as he looked down at his hands. "Did I do this?" He whispered as he stared at his limbs. Meanwhile Gohan was freed from his paralyzes. The half-saiyan shook his head and blinked as he realized that he was free because Tobney broke eye-contact with him.

"I think so." Gohan responded. Tobney looked up now.

"You're free?"

"Obviously." Gohan had no idea Tobney could even paralyze people with his mind only. The half-saiyan was surprised at first but after that he really tried to power up and free himself but he couldn't even connect to his energy. Even his mind seemed numbed.

"How?" Tobney looked so bewildered that Gohan almost laughed. If only the situation wasn't so scary.

Because you looked away... Tobney's powers only worked when he kept eye-contact. The moment he looked away from Gohan he automatically lost his control over Gohan's body. But Gohan didn't say this. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say this. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to say it. The half-saiyan shrugged. "I have no idea."

Tobney blew out a sigh. "Okay. So… Can you please tell me what is going on?"

Gohan met Tobney's eyes and was tempted to respond to the question honestly. But he knew he couldn't do this. He was under strict orders. He was not allowed to tell Tobney what was really going on. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"You can't? Why not?" Tobney asked. This time he suddenly very easily received words from Gohan's mind. The half-saiyan did not open his mind for his friend but apparently the fact that Gohan really wanted to explain what was going on made it more difficult for the half-saiyan to shield his thoughts. _Orders._

It wasn't difficult for Tobney to guess. "Someone told you not to tell me?" He asked. Gohan looked up now and the answer could be seen in his expression. Tobney guessed right. "Who would tell you not to talk about this?" When Gohan lowered his gaze again, Tobney continued: "Oh let me guess; you can't say?" Gohan nodded slowly. "Okay. I got it. I'll find out myself."

"I'm sorry." Gohan said when Tobney turned around to leave the room. "I just… I can't."

"I understand." Tobney responded without looking back. "I know how the army works. If someone higher in rank forbids you to talk about certain topics then you cannot talk about them. Luckily, there are not many soldiers who are higher in rank than you are. The total is easily reduced to exactly two soldiers; Comora and Vegeta." While he was talking he turned and showed two fingers to the half-saiyan. "This means that it is a very important situation." Tobney lowered his hand and opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly his expression changed and he closed his mouth again. "Wait a minute." He whispered. "The business that Kanda's father owns… The deal Comora has been working on." He looked up and met Gohan's face. "Are they marrying me off?"

Gohan didn't know what to say. The expression on his face told Tobney all he needed and wanted to know.

"They are marrying me to Kanda?" Tobney exclaimed with wide eyes. "WHAT?" He whirled around and stormed out the room.

Gohan quickly ran after this friend. "Tobney! Wait!" But Tobney ignored him as he stormed down the hallways and straight to Vegeta's office. There he did not even knock politely before storming right into the man's office.

"I have to marry her?" Tobney exclaimed as he walked to Vegeta's desk.

Vegeta gave the boy an annoyed glance. Gohan reluctantly followed Tobney inside. "How dare you?" Vegeta snarled. "How dare you walk in he-…"

"I'm not going to marry her!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta tilted his head sideways and his eyes moved to Gohan for a moment. The young warrior looked so shocked that Vegeta realized he was the reason Tobney knew about the situation. He would discuss that with the half-saiyan later.

"Kanda." Tobney stated as he stepped closer to the desk Vegeta was sitting at. Vegeta looked at him now. "My dates with Kanda occurred for a reason, didn't they? That's why you were so personally involved in my meetings with her. That's why you ordered me to show her around the ship and take her out for dinner. This was your plan the entire time!

"Or we just wanted to make sure you don't stay alone forever." Vegeta responded sweetly.

Tobney laughed in response. "As if you care about me."

Vegeta shrugged before he leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms. "Why not? I have watched you grow up and flourish from a baby to a warrior. Sentimentality is a logical emotion to surface."

"I've known you longer than just today, Vegeta." Tobney responded briefly.

"And right from the moment we met you hated me." Vegeta managed to sound as if he was hurt by this treatment. The twinkle in his eyes told otherwise. "You never gave me a chance to show otherwise."

Tobney clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You destroyed my planet!" He snarled. "Right in front of me! You tricked me into coming to your ship and you destroyed my whole life, my family, my planet, my entire world." Tobney made a slashing motion with his arm as he spoke. "And then you put me with _them._ " His voice became a growl. "You forced me into a life I never wanted!"

Gohan felt cold as he watched Tobney speak about his entrance and first stay in this army. The young warrior could only assume that the "them" were the members of the Suta Team.

Vegeta looked still amused with this entire situation as he waited for Tobney to finish his speech. "I am aware of your history." He stated sweetly. "Though I don't understand why you still resent me accepting you into the army. You should have seen yourself when I first met you. Hardly any muscle, ribs sticking out. Your family was so poor you hardly had any food. I made you into the strong well-fed warrior you are now. If you would have stayed on your planet, your life would have been nothing but begging and scraping for food."

"At least I would have been with my family." Tobney said through clenched teeth. "Instead of being bullied by those jerks!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Maybe we should call Comora and tell him what you think of your squad members. Or maybe you should tell him yourself." Tobney faltered for a moment as Vegeta reached to his computer and pressed a button. He pressed another button and Comora's voice was heard through the speakers of the man's computer.

"Comora here."

"Comora. I have Tobney in my office with me. Why don't you come over? He has something to tell you." Vegeta said as he kept eye-contact with Tobney. The young warrior was now glaring at Vegeta with so much venom that anyone, except Vegeta, would have been scared to be on the receiving end of this glare.

"I'll be right there."

"Good." Vegeta pressed on the button again and smiled at his subordinate. "Well, that's settled. He'll be here any minute. To come back to your first statement; yes, we are planning a wedding between you and Kanda." He said honestly. "Our trading contract with Kanda's family business is of much significance for our company and a marriage would bring our companies closer together."

"So you're just marrying me off?" Tobney exclaimed.

"You're the only soldier I can marry off." Vegeta said as if it was obvious. "You're young and handsome. Women swoon when they see you. Gohan is too young for now. You are the best choice."

"You can't marry me off to someone. It's my life!" Tobney yelled at the man. "I'm not going to do it!"

"I most certainly can do that." Vegeta got up and the alarm bells in Gohan's mind went off. Vegeta only got up when he was getting angry. This was not going well. "You are my soldier. I could have blown you up together with the rest of your planet but I spared you! Your life belongs to me. Don't you forget that!"

"I will kill her." Tobney threatened. "If you marry me off to her I will kill her and then you can kiss your little treaty goodbye!"

Vegeta chuckled as his eyes briefly fell down to his desk. The man slowly shook his head. "Don't make threats you can't keep, boy." He said as he looked up again. "You won't kill an innocent girl. You like her. You've been hanging out with her."

Tobney crossed his arms over each other. "You can't do this."

"You will marry her. You will reproduce with her and then you'll come back to my army to continue working for me." Vegeta smirked as he eyed the young warrior. "Just imagine the pretty babies that will come out of that match. You grew up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I picked you off of that mud-ball of a planet."

Tobney uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. The boy powered up. His fists were shaking with anger. Gohan stepped forward. "Tobney. Don't." He pleaded.

"Yes, Tobney." Vegeta's eyes were shining with amusement. "Don't do anything you might regret."

Gohan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He hated it when Vegeta egged on the soldiers, especially when they were his friends. Tobney whirled around and stormed out of the room.

Gohan followed his friend to the door but Vegeta's voice stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

The half-saiyan turned sideways to Vegeta. "My friend has been hurt by a bully. He needs me." He snarled as he sent his master a cold glare.

"Stop!" Vegeta called when Gohan turned back to the door but Gohan ignored him. Vegeta's hands clenched into fists as he watched the young warrior run away and disappear around the corner.

The half-saiyan stopped when he reached Comora's office. The office was empty since Comora was on his way to Vegeta, if not already there.

Tobney was sitting on the ground in the dark room. He had his legs pulled up and was leaning on them with his arms, hiding his face in them. Gohan stepped inside and silently watched his friend for a moment. The boy walked closer and sat down next to him.

The two sat there for a moment. In silence.

Tobney was the first one to break the silence. "What am I supposed to do, Gohan?" He whispered. His voice sounded muffled. "What am I supposed to do?" He repeated but this time it sounded more like he was asking someone else.

Gohan shrugged helplessly. He did not know. He didn't know what he would do. How he would feel. Something about this whole deal made him feel sick. Vegeta had often gambled with lives. He traded slaves on a daily basis. Gohan saw many boys and girls getting shipped off for a price; on their way to a new boss and a new destiny. This was the first time that he encountered an arranged marriage. He was new to the practice of pairing up a man and a woman just for the sole purpose of creating a treaty between two companies. Forcing them to be together, to be intimate and everything was for the sake of money.

The half-saiyan slowly shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered back. "I don't know." He repeated.

"He took everything from me." Tobney looked up. "He took my planet. My family and my friends. He took my freedom from me." The boy wiped a tear away. "Is he going to take my chance at real love too?"

"Tobney…" Gohan muttered, not really knowing what to say. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around his friend. Tobney leaned against Gohan's shoulder with his forehead, his eyes closed and his body shaking slightly.

"Is this supposed to be my life?" Tobney pulled away so that he could look at his friend's face. "Is there nothing more for me than spending my entire life answering to someone else? My life is being sold right in front of me and all I can do is watch."

"Maybe we can still stop this." Gohan offered, though he knew the chance was small. This had been going on for months now.

Tobney made a determined face. "I'm going to run." He stated as he looked back at Gohan. "I'm leaving this army for good." Gohan shook his head but Tobney was getting up. The boy sounded hopeful now. "I'm going to escape. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Tobney!" Gohan pushed his body up so he could look at his friend. The two were of the same height now so it was easier for Gohan to catch his gaze. "You're speaking nonsense. You know you can't just leave."

"I can and I will!"

"He will kill you." Gohan said, raising his voice. "You know he will."

"He'll have to find me first!" Tobney turned away from Gohan and started walking to the door.

"Do you know who he'll send after you?" Gohan yelled to stop his friend. "You know exactly who will get that job, don't you?" Tobney faltered and stopped walking. "Are you willing to do that to them? To me?"

"You don't know if he'll do that…" Tobney started as he shook his head.

"Of course he will. Don't be so stupid." Gohan snarled back. "In order to find an elite soldier he'll send an elite team. We'll get the orders to bring you back dead or alive."

Tobney did not turn back to him. Gohan stepped closer. "Don't make me choose between my mother and my best friend." He whispered. Not yet.

The older warrior suddenly barked out a laugh and Gohan made a shocked expression. "No. You're right." He replied before letting out a sigh. "He's got me driven into a corner. I've got nowhere to go anyway."

"But you have me." Gohan placed a hand on Tobney's shoulder and gently applied pressure so that Tobney would turn back to him. "And you have Comora, Kaon, Itoro and Suno, and their families. They adore you, Tobney. They might not show it but they do. They would hate to lose you."

The half-saiyan hesitated for a moment before he shrugged and rolled his eyes. "And I would too, you know. An empty room in our quarters would be such a waste." He muttered, trying to make it sound tough.

The corners of Tobney's mouth moved up a little as he studied his friend. "Man you've grown since you came here. When did you become so wise?"

"It's one of my many talents." Gohan grinned as he released his friend. "Let's go back to our quarters and let the slaves bring us all the junk food in the world." He suggested. "We need a little comfort food."

Tobney nodded once. "So wise." He exclaimed. "I bet Solarus won't mind that."

Gohan agreed wholeheartedly. "She'll eat everything and she'll regret it the following morning." He said amusedly.

"And then we'll have to listen to her asking 'Does this still fit me?' all morning." Tobney spoke in a high voice to imitate the young woman. Gohan laughed in response and Tobney continued in the high voice: "'It's so hard to live with two boys who can eat everything they want without gaining a kilogram.'"

The two laughed at the expense of their friend as they headed to their room. However, when they reached the room, they were greeted by four warriors.

"Hey guys." Comora stated sweetly as he stood in front of the rest of the Suta Team. "We were expecting you."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Who is ready for 2017? I certainly am. Honestly, I know that 2016 has been a rough year for the entire world but I personally have been through some bad times this year. I hope 2017 will be a better year.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Situation Beyond His Control

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Kanda." Tobney stated as he stepped closer to the desk Vegeta was sitting at. Vegeta looked at him now. "My dates with Kanda occurred for a reason, didn't they? That's why you were so personally involved in my meetings with her. That's why you ordered me to show her around the ship and take her out for dinner. This was your plan the entire time!"_

" _You're the only soldier I can marry off." Vegeta said as if it was obvious. "You're young and handsome. Women swoon when they see you. Gohan is too young for now. You are the best choice."_

" _You can't marry me off to someone. It's my life!" Tobney yelled at the man. "I'm not going to do it!"_

" _I most certainly can do that." Vegeta got up and the alarm bells in Gohan's mind went off. Vegeta only got up when he was getting angry. This was not going well. "You are my soldier. I could have blown you up together with the rest of your planet but I spared you! Your life belongs to me. Don't you forget that!"_

" _I will kill her." Tobney threatened. "If you marry me off to her I will kill her and then you can kiss your little treaty goodbye!"_

 _Vegeta chuckled as his eyes briefly fell down to his desk. The man slowly shook his head. "Don't make threats you can't keep, boy." He said as he looked up again. "You won't kill an innocent girl. You like her. You've been hanging out with her."_

 _Tobney crossed his arms over each other. "You can't do this."_

" _You will marry her. You will reproduce with her and then you'll come back to my army to continue working for me." Vegeta smirked as he eyed the young warrior. "Just imagine the pretty babies that will come out of that match. You grew up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I picked you off of that mud-ball of a planet."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney was the first one to break the silence. "What am I supposed to do, Gohan?" He whispered. His voice sounded muffled. "What am I supposed to do?" He repeated but this time it sounded more like he was asking someone else._

 _The half-saiyan slowly shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered back. "I don't know." He repeated._

" _He took everything from me." Tobney looked up. "He took my planet. My family and my friends. He took my freedom from me." The boy wiped a tear away. "Is he going to take my chance at real love too?"_

 **Chapter 10. A Situation Beyond His Control.**

When Gohan and Tobney arrived back in their quarters they were greeted by the members of the Suta Team.

"Hey guys." Comora stated sweetly as he stood in front of the rest of the Suta Team. "We were expecting you."

"What is going on here?" Tobney asked as he looked around.

"I am officially inviting you to come and live with me for a while." Comora responded as he stepped closer to the two younger warriors.

Tobney's eyes moved to rest of the team. The warriors were spread all over the room, obviously waiting for Gohan and Tobney to return. While they were waiting they took advantage of the two young warriors' absence to take a look at all their possessions, drawers and food. "And you need the entire team for that invitation?" He asked.

"I took some backup just in case I receive a negative answer." Comora said, shrugging.

"You know me well." Tobney responded in a serious voice that Gohan was not used to hearing from him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, you heard him." Kaon closed the drawer he was looking into and headed for Tobney's room. The rest of the team followed him. Sounds of drawers and doors opening could be heard.

"What the…" Tobney ran to his room and headed inside only to find his entire room in a mess. Kaon and Itoro were piling his uniforms, regular clothes and undergarments in a box while Suna gathered all Tobney's ornaments and other possessions and put them in a second box. "STOP!" Tobney snarled as he ran closer to his comrades and tried to push them away from his closet.

Gohan glanced sideways and noticed that Solarus was also standing in the room. She looked absolutely terrified at the situation. Gohan had to admit that he felt the same way. Was he supposed to do something about this? What could he do? Comora would order him to stand down. That's what the man always did when Gohan tried to help his friend. Gohan bit his lip when he heard Tobney exclaim complaints, receiving only brief retorts from his comrades telling him to go away. It was not long before Tobney appeared in the common room again. He was pushed out of his own room.

The door almost slammed behind him but Tobney pushed against it to stop it from closing. However, he suddenly stepped back, glaring at something Gohan could not see. Suna appeared in the room as well and he was holding out the small orb that contained a memory of Tobney's little sister. The man was holding it with only his fingertips, threatening to drop it if Tobney didn't back off.

Once Tobney was far away enough, Suna lifted the orb high in the air before dropping it. Tobney was fast as lightening as he caught the small orb before it could crash to the ground. The door closed as Tobney held the orb. He headed to Gohan with it and handed it to the half-saiyan. "Take care of this for a bit, will you?" He asked quietly.

Gohan nodded once. "Okay." He responded in the same quiet voice.

Tobney turned back to his squad leader. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want you to stay with me until the marriage." Comora responded.

"When is that?"

"The marriage will take place a couple of months from now." Comora said as he held Tobney's gaze.

"A couple of months?" Tobney exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head. "When were you planning on telling me? At the altar?"

"We wanted to make sure you couldn't back down." Comora responded. "That's why we waited so long to tell you."

"And now you want to make sure I won't run." Tobney responded as the door opened and the rest of the team emerged with two filled boxes. "Honestly, Comora. Where would I even run to? I have nowhere to go!"

"Do you have everything?" Comora asked as he looked to the rest of the group.

"Yep." Suno said as he held up the box. "It's a good thing he's such a sloth. There was already a pile of clothes we could just throw into the box."

"Honestly, Tobney, you should be more like Gohan. His room is spotless." Itoro added as he carried the box with the clothing.

"You've been in my room?" Gohan asked as he placed the orb on the table. He would move it to his room later.

"Hey there, lovely lady." Kaon was suddenly standing so close to Solarus that she took a couple of steps away from him. "Where are you going, sweetheart?" He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He forced her to step closer to him. "You look absolutely terrified. It is adorable."

Gohan frowned as he made a step in their direction. "Leave her alone!" He snarled at his comrade.

Kaon's mouth curled upwards into a smirk as he sent Gohan a smug glance before turning back to Solarus. "You see, little one, the entire army might be scared of your little master, but we are not. So if I were you I would make sure the little monkey doesn't even think about helping out his friend or we might come for you." Solarus shrunk back when Kaon petted her on the head and he released her. Gohan frowned at the threat in the man's words but he didn't say anything.

"Alright. Let's go." Comora stated as he looked at the others.

"Right. We just need to take one more item." Suno slung his arms around either side of Tobney's neck from behind. His arms wrapped around Tobney's torso, giving him a bear hug from behind. "Come with us quietly, will you darling?" He said sweetly when Tobney glared at him.

"Dream on." Tobney snarled before he tensed his muscles to push his comrade off.

"Well then." Kaon appeared in front of Tobney and before Tobney could react he planted his fist in Tobney's stomach. The young warrior let out a shocked gasp for air before he sank through his knees. Suno released him and Tobney fell down entirely.

"It's crowded here." Vegeta was standing in the doorway, watching the entire scene with interest. Gohan looked up and, together with the rest, bowed in respect, except for Tobney since he was already on the ground.

"We were just leaving." Comora stated as he beckoned the rest. Suno and Kaon both grabbed one of Tobney's arms and they started dragging him out the room, followed by Itoro and Comora, who were each carrying a box.

Vegeta let everyone pass before he stepped inside the room. The man glanced to Solarus. "Get lost." He stated in her direction.

Solarus let out a whimper before she quickly headed to the doorway. Gohan bit his lip as he watched her go. She had been through a lot in the past ten minutes. He would have to find her and calm her down as soon as he could.

Vegeta closed the door behind her. "Good." The man looked around now. "I've never been in this room." He stated as he started walking around. Gohan was on guard as he watched his master. There must be a reason why Vegeta was here.

The Saiyan prince opened the refrigerator and reached inside to grab a can with soda. The man closed the door and turned to the half-saiyan. The man's eyes went to the small orb on the table as he opened the can. He looked back to Gohan as he took a sip. The man lowered the can. "Tensed, are we?" He stated, a smirk curling up on his face. He appreciated that he could still make Gohan feel tensed.

Gohan exhaled as he stepped closer to the kitchen island Vegeta was leaning on. "Why are you here, sir?" He asked.

"I hoped you could tell me how Tobney found out our plans." Vegeta responded honestly. He decided to cut right to the chase.

The half-saiyan wasn't sure how to answer this question. He knew that both Vegeta and Comora ordered him to stay silent about this. It wasn't like he disobeyed their orders but it was his fault that Tobney knew about it. "You already know the answer to that." Gohan responded.

"You idiot!" Vegeta snarled as he slammed the can on the table. "How could you be so sloppy?"

"I didn't mean to…." Gohan tried but Vegeta held up his hand to silence him.

"Explain." Vegeta ordered, frowning at the young warrior. The man sipped from his drink as Gohan told him what happened. Once the younger saiyan was done talking Vegeta made an annoyed face. "We should never have told you in the first place. Well, it cannot be undone now." He said as he leaned on the kitchen island with his lower arms.

Gohan reached the kitchen island and he looked up at his master. The man returned his gaze steadily but didn't say anything. He was obviously waiting for Gohan to say whatever he wanted to say. "What is going to happen to Tobney?" Gohan asked.

"He's going to stay with Comora for a couple of weeks. After that Kanda and her father will come here to pick him up. The marriage and the honeymoon will take place on her planet. That's what she wanted." Vegeta responded after a moment of consideration.

"Is there any way in which we can stop this?" Gohan asked as he recalled how miserable Tobney was. Vegeta only shook his head in response. Gohan took a deep breath. "What if I marry her? Can I do it in Tobney's place?"

Vegeta took a sip from his drink before lowering it. "Think very carefully about what you're saying." He stated. "It's not just a pretend marriage. You'll have to bed her. Several times. It will be a life-long commitment."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Kanda is a beautiful woman." Gohan responded.

"Yes, but I didn't take you for the kind of person to bed someone when no love is involved. You tend to be controlled by your emotions." Vegeta tilted his head sideways as he studied his slave. "Besides, you're only seventeen and you have no experience when it comes to sex." Gohan lowered his gaze a little too fast after this sentence and Vegeta frowned. "Do you?" He asked. He figured Gohan would court a girl for a while before diving into bed with her. Aside from Sianna and Solarus he hadn't seen any girl Gohan was close to.

Gohan slowly shook his head. "No." He muttered. His gaze was still lowered to the kitchen island. "But that doesn't matter, does it?" He looked up again. "Let me do it. I don't care what it takes."

Vegeta held Gohan's gaze for a moment before taking another sip. "No. It's too late. There's nothing you can do."

Gohan walked around the kitchen island and stood next to his master. "Please. Let me do it." He stated once he reached Vegeta. "I can do this."

"No." Vegeta said strictly. "Tobney is the one for the job. I can't let my little slave go like that just yet. I'll need you right by my side to rub my feet once in a while."

Gohan realized what Vegeta was trying to do. He was trying to make Gohan angry so that they could argue and Vegeta could punish him. Gohan wasn't planning on letting that happen. He wanted to take this job from Tobney's hands. He needed to help his friend out. Tobney had been pushed to his limits many times and this might be the final straw. Gohan was afraid his friend would break down or worse; explode.

The young warrior knelt down, bowing his head. "Please, lord Vegeta." He stated. Vegeta's gaze softened for a moment at the mention of his title. Gohan didn't often say that. He tended to use "sir" or "lord". He didn't often go through the entire title because it was still a sensitive phrase for him to say. "I'm begging you. Let me do this."

Vegeta was silent for a moment but then shook his head. "It's gone too far to change it now." He stated before getting off the stool. "Get up. You're making a fool of yourself." He headed for the doorway without another word. Gohan looked up and watched him walk away.

Once Vegeta was gone, Gohan clenched his fists and he pounded them on the floor several times. The young warrior could feel tears pushing through his eyelids. He closed his eyes tightly, allowing the drops to run down his cheeks. His heart ached for his friend so badly that he felt like it was going to falter and stop working altogether. The young warrior allowed his forehead to touch the ground as he sat there. For once he wasn't sure what to do and for now there was nothing else he could do but lie there and allow his sorrow to break through.

 ****** Two Hours Later ******

The half-saiyan stared at his keyboard in silence. He knew that he was supposed to get some work done but he just couldn't do it. His mind was blank. Well… Not really blank. His mind was actually so filled with thoughts that he constantly felt like it was overloading, giving error-signs and restarting only to falter again.

After the whole happening in his quarters Gohan stayed in his room for a while, taking a shower to wash all the evidence of his little mental breakdown away and getting dressed to face another day of work and training.

Unbeknownst to the half-saiyan, Vegeta was very much aware of the lack of productivity in Gohan's corner of the office. The man was sending quick glances in Gohan's direction until he couldn't take it anymore: "If you're not going to work, you might as well leave." He snarled.

Gohan looked in his direction. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit distracted." He responded.

"Of course you are." Vegeta complained. "But I didn't hire you to be distracted all day. Get to work."

"Yes sir." Gohan stated in response before looking back to his screen. The half-saiyan started typing half-heartedly but nothing really sensible appeared on the screen. He just pretended to work in order to keep Vegeta happy.

A silence fell in the room, only interrupted by the sound of typing coming from both desks. Gohan actually managed to get a little work done, trying so hard to focus on his work that a gentle headache was crawling up his neck and settling in his temples.

The door opened and Comora announced his presence. Vegeta told his second-in-command to approach and he ordered Gohan to get them something to drink. The half-saiyan got up to take Comora's order and then wandered off to fulfill it.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when Gohan placed a drink near him. "I didn't ask for this." He stated.

"You always want this drink." Gohan responded as he placed a drink on Comora's side of the desk.

"Maybe I want to drink something else today." Vegeta said when Gohan stepped back.

"Do you want something else?" Gohan asked meekly.

"No. This is fine." Vegeta said. The half-saiyan blew out a sigh. Why was Vegeta being difficult?

Gohan looked over at Comora, hesitating for only a moment. "Where is Tobney?" He asked.

Comora sent him an annoyed glance. "I do hope you were thinking out loud and not just addressing me in such an insolent manner." He snarled in Gohan's direction.

The half-saiyan bit back an acid response and instead lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir." The young warrior looked up again. "Is he still with you, sir?"

"No." Comora said as he grabbed his drink. "Suno is watching him now."

"Where?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is he okay?" Gohan was worried about his friend. He knew that Tobney could take care of himself just fine but he was also aware of the fact that Tobney could be quite stubborn and this stubbornness often resulted in crashes with his comrades. These crashes tended to leave Tobney punished on the better days or beaten and bruised on worse days. Gohan had a feeling today was a bad day.

Comora met his eyes now and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. "He's alive." He said sweetly. Gohan frowned in response. That was not what he wanted to hear. Comora seemed to enjoy Gohan's annoyance as he made a thoughtful face. "Still has all his limbs attached to his body. Though I can't be sure whether they're all still intact… I'm so used to the sound of shattering bones by now that I can hardly hear it anymore."

Vegeta took a breath. "I thought you were here to talk to me, Comora. Please stop bothering my assistant." He stated.

"Your assistant was bothering me, sir." Comora returned easily. "I was just being honest."

Gohan stepped back. "I'll leave you to it, gentlemen." He said before he turned and went to leave the room. It was only after he passed his desk that Vegeta's voice followed him.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta called after him.

Gohan turned around, surprised. "I'm going out, sir."

"No, you're not. You're staying right here." Vegeta nodded to Gohan's desk.

The half-saiyan stepped towards his desk but hesitated. "I just want to take a brief break, okay sir?"

Vegeta only shook his head. The half-saiyan noticed that Comora glanced at him and he suddenly realized what was going on. "You think I'm going to search for Tobney." He stated.

"Get back to your desk, brat." Vegeta stated clearly. Gohan gave the man an angry glance.

"Are you going to strap me down too?" Gohan complained angrily. "Keep an eye on me 24/7? Kidnap me from my own quarters just to make sure I won't help my friend out?"

Vegeta's eyes were glinting dangerously as he got up. "Don't give me any ideas." He stated quietly. Gohan recognized the signs of danger in his master's behavior but he had never been good at playing it safe. "I just have a feeling I'm going to be needing you right next to me a lot in the upcoming few months. The world of a personal slave revolves solely around his master and it's time I reminded you of that. Now get to your desk before I kick you there." He said in the last sentence in a raised voice and took a threatening step towards the younger warrior.

Gohan's face showed defiance but he walked to his desk and sat down there. The half-saiyan didn't look at the other two warriors as he got back to his work. Vegeta growled in anger before sitting down at his own desk. Comora showed an impressed expression as he turned back to Vegeta.

"You do need to teach me how to do that. I always need to get physical before he listens to me." Comora said steadily.

Vegeta chuckled amusedly. "Well there's your problem. You hand out one smack and you stop. The boy knows that once I start hitting him I don't stop. Better safe than extremely sorry, isn't it?"

Gohan ignored the two as he focused on his screen. He wasn't going to be baited into a beating. He needed to maintain a clear mind if he wanted to seek out an unguarded moment to search for Tobney. And he was definitely planning on doing that.

 ****** A week later ******

Vegeta slowly but surely made his way through the hallway. He walked silently, seemingly deep in thought as he made his way through the corridor. The man stopped walking and glanced around. He turned to a door and opened it. The man stood there for a moment before he headed into the room.

Vegeta stood still next to a table and a smirk appeared on his face. His tail unwound from his waist and reached under the table. A second later the tail pulled out a foot, followed by the body of the half-saiyan. Vegeta pulled Gohan up by his foot, dragging him so high in the air that the young warrior was forced to hang upside down.

Gohan looked so surprised that Vegeta almost laughed. Sadly, the situation was too annoying for Vegeta to feel remotely like laughing. "Ah, look what I found." He stated as he pulled Gohan up higher. "A runaway slave."

"Put me down." Gohan complained in response.

"Was that an order you threw in my direction?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow at the young warrior.

"Please put me down, sir." Gohan returned. He could have expected such a response from his master. The half-saiyan looked at the floor. "Gently."

Vegeta seemed to consider this for a moment, taking so long that Gohan feared Vegeta was going to drop him from this height. Vegeta, however, lowered the half-saiyan slowly. Gohan placed his hands on the ground until Vegeta released his foot so that he could get to the ground properly.

"Thanks." Gohan stated as he stood upright. "How did you find me? My power level is too low for you to sense."

"Honestly, brat, how could I not find you?" Vegeta responded. "I'm a Saiyan, remember? We saiyans are made to sniff each other out. I can literally smell where you are."

Gohan frowned in response. "I'll remember not to wear my scents anymore."

Vegeta chuckled. "Please do. That actually thwarted my search since every young soldier tends to imitate you. That scent is everywhere." The man stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "So, explain to me why I had such a hard time finding my personal slave."

The half-saiyan shrugged. "I have no idea." He stated innocently. "I guess we missed each other."

"Right." Vegeta nodded once. "I'll bet we missed each other. That is easy when you don't respond to your scouter or your personal pager or when I cannot find you anywhere. Not in the office in which you were supposed to be. Not in your quarters or the training room. I'd say it's definitely easy to miss you when you're cowering under a table."

"I wasn't cowering." Gohan responded, frowning.

"No, you were hiding." Vegeta said, his voice rising. "From me. To be specific."

Gohan shook his head. "Why would I be hiding from you?" He asked, his voice not sounding a reliable as it usually did.

"Because..." Vegeta reached out and grabbed Gohan's collar so he could pull the half-saiyan closer to his face height. "You want to search for your dear friend. Well let me tell you right now. That is not going to happen."

"I didn't want to…." The young warrior stopped talking when Vegeta only raised an eyebrow at him. Gohan let out a sigh. "Fine. I just want to make sure that he's okay." The half-saiyan pulled back and Vegeta actually let him go. "You can't blame me for that."

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's just fine?" Vegeta responded in an annoyed tone. "Why do you not believe that?"

"Because your definition of fine might differ from mine." Gohan countered. He made a worried face. "Please, Vegeta. I just want to say hi."

Vegeta held Gohan's gaze for a moment. The young warrior sent him a pleading gaze in return until his master let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll take you to see him." He stated. Gohan's face lit up. "But I will supervise your conversation." Vegeta added strictly.

Gohan nodded. "Sure!" He added cheerfully.

Vegeta led Gohan to Suno's quarters. There the entire Suta Team was spread over the room, working on their laptops. Gohan followed Vegeta in the room and quickly searched for his friend with his eyes. The young warrior was surprised to find Tobney sitting at the table, typing away on his laptop. Gohan didn't know what he expected but he definitely did not expect Tobney to just be sitting there. No chains, no cage… Honestly, Tobney looked just fine. As if nothing happened.

"Lord Vegeta!" Suno said when he recognized the two newcomers. He and all the other warriors got up and knelt down for the lord of the universe.

"At ease." Vegeta stated in response to their behavior. "The boy wanted to see Tobney."

Tobney smiled when Gohan approached him. "It's good to see you again." Tobney stated once Gohan was close enough. "It's only been a week but it feels longer."

"I know right." Gohan responded. The young warrior lowered his voice. "How are you doing?" He looked Tobney over once more and noticed there were some bruises on his arms. The young warrior was also sporting a healing black eye, probably from a day or two ago.

"Are you okay, honey?" Suno asked in a whining voice.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Itoro added, making a very worried face at first but then showing a grin.

"Please don't cry. Mommy's here." Kaon couldn't help but add as he studied the annoyed expressions on the faces of the teenagers.

Tobney rolled his eyes at Gohan in response to their behavior. Gohan returned the smile Tobney showed afterwards. "I'm fine."

"Gohan has been very worried about you." Comora stated from the couch. "I don't know what you expected to happen though."

"I don't know either." Gohan complained as he turned to look at Comora. "You practically dragged him from our quarters. Excuse me for expecting the worse."

"We're not that bad." Suno responded. "Besides, Tobney has been _very_ cooperative." He placed a hand on Tobney's shoulder as he said this.

"Okay. So I overreacted." Gohan turned to Comora. The moment Gohan looked away from the table; Tobney pushed Suno's hand off his shoulder. Suno chuckled quietly as he turned back to his laptop. "Your refusal to let us meet made it worse though."

Comora shrugged as he turned back to his laptop. "You really shouldn't worry so much."

"Now that you're here," Suno started as he looked over at Gohan, "go get me some lemonade."

"Oh yes, me too!" Kaon added before he pointed to a kitchen in the corner of the room. "Drinks are over there." He turned to Itoro. "Do you want something?"

"Same as you." Itoro added without looking up. He was in the middle of typing a sentence and he was not going to let others distract him or he would lose his train of thought.

Gohan looked over at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was wearing an amused expression on his face and he shook his head in response to Gohan's questioning glance. "Get your own drinks." Gohan stated as he turned back to the others.

"Oh come on." Suno complained. "For old times' sake."

"The walk will do you good." Gohan responded easily.

"Lord Vegeta!" Kaon turned to Vegeta. "Do we approve of this behavior from a slave, sir?" The man ignored the glare he was receiving from Gohan. The half-saiyan was well aware of his status. The Suta Team members were only trying to egg him on.

"He's my slave. Not yours." Vegeta said in response to Kaon's exclamation. Vegeta might enjoy pushing Gohan's buttons but he also tended to step in when others tried to do the same.

Gohan sent Kaon a grin. "There you go." He stated. "But you can get me something to drink though. Lemonade sounds fine."

"Meh, I'm not that thirsty anyway." Kaon muttered as he turned back to his laptop. The others followed his example and turned back to their work.

Gohan's glance went to Tobney and his smile faltered. Tobney was staring at his screen, his gaze looked vacant, and he slowly typed. The half-saiyan realized Tobney hadn't said a word. His friend had been quiet through it all. He didn't tease Gohan nor did he help his friend out. He did nothing.

"Alright." Vegeta stated. "You've seen him. Nothing's wrong. We're leaving."

The half-saiyan hesitated as he studied his friend. "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked quietly.

Tobney returned his gaze before looking over at Comora. Something changed on the warrior's face and he got off his high chair. "Let's go." He responded.

"Where are you going?" Comora asked almost immediately.

"To my room. Just for a second."

"Don't act stupid, Tobney." Comora said in response. "Lord Vegeta is waiting. Gohan's leaving now."

"Just a second." Gohan added, sending a pleading gaze in Vegeta's direction. The man was waiting in the doorway, his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sit down, Tobney." Comora's voice sounded strict and harsh. Gohan was actually surprised by the forcefulness in his words. Tobney held the man's gaze for a moment but then sat back down on his seat. An amused Suno petted the young warrior on the head but this time Tobney didn't wait for Gohan to look away; he knocked the man's hand away immediately.

Gohan frowned worriedly when he noticed the expressions on the faces of his comrades. He couldn't really read them. He hadn't seen this before. The half-saiyan looked back to his friend but Tobney was focused on the screen again.

"Gohan." Vegeta stated impatiently. Gohan turned around and walked to his master. The half-saiyan gave one look over his shoulder to the silent room behind him and he suddenly realized there was no music playing. There was usually music in the Suta Team's room. They liked having music on.

The two warriors walked in silence for a while. Gohan was overthinking everything he just saw as they made their way to Vegeta's office. The half-saiyan didn't even notice that Vegeta was talking to him at first until Vegeta's raised his voice.

"Brat!" Vegeta frowned when Gohan looked up at him in surprise. "I asked you if you can get over your worries now and focus on your job."

Gohan couldn't help but be annoyed by this question. "Right." He stated in a venomous voice. Vegeta showed a surprised expression in response to Gohan's behavior. "What did you expect? That I would fall for this charade easily?"

Vegeta's expression faltered. "What?"

"What I just saw in there is a total lie." Gohan snarled. His anger rose slowly as he spoke. How could they think they could fool him that easily? "The tension was so strong that it nearly blew me away when I entered the room. That's not how they normally behave and don't think I didn't notice the bruises that Tobney is covered in." The young warrior clenched his fists. He wasn't even sure what he was angry at. The situation. His role in it. The fact that there was nothing he could do. Or the fact that Vegeta and Comora thought they could just fool Gohan easily. Because he is obviously _that_ stupid, right?

Think again.

"The bruises mean nothing. We're fighters, remember?" Vegeta countered.

"Oh come on." Gohan spat back. "I know what bruises gained from combat look like. These are different. They're on exactly the same place on both his arms. Kudos to the person who can land accurate punches like that." The young warrior could feel his anger rising more and more as he spoke. "No, this was not done by punches. He was held there tightly enough for bruises to form. Recently."

"What does this mean?" Gohan continued, his voice rising. "That you wanted to make sure his beatings wouldn't be too obvious and you didn't want to put him in a rejuvenation tank every time because that will take his pain away immediately. And we don't want that, now do we? That will only lessen the suffering." His fists started shaking as he thought about the pain his friend may have gone through.

Vegeta frowned as he could feel the boy's power level rising. "Brat. Calm down." He stated.

"No, I will not calm down!" Gohan screamed as he powered up visibly now. The half-saiyan transformed right there in the hallway. A gentle vibration went through the floor in response. "How did they do it, huh? Did they tell Tobney he would get a real beating if he told me anything? Did you threaten to take even more from him if he came clean? Or, of course, your favorite," Gohan bared his teeth as he glared at Vegeta, "did you threaten to harm me if I found out anything about your little charade? That will keep Tobney nice and tranquil, won't it?"

Vegeta's eyes were wide and surprised. How did this conversation escalate so quickly? Why was the boy suddenly so angry? Had he been brooding over this anger for so long that he couldn't hold it in any longer now?

Gohan let out an angry growl as he tensed his muscles. For a moment Vegeta was afraid that Gohan was going to attack him right then and there. However, a hand knocked the half-saiyan out.

Vegeta watched with surprise as Gohan suddenly went limb and fell to the ground. The man looked up and noticed Comora was standing right behind the young warrior.

"I noticed the spark of his power-level and I came as quickly as I could." Comora stated. He appeared as struck by this situation as Vegeta felt. "What happened here?"

Vegeta's gaze lowered to Gohan. "He had a tantrum." He stated in response.

"A tantrum?" Comora repeated. "But what has it been; eighteen months?" He asked after that. "I thought he could control his tantrums by now."

The Saiyan prince nodded once. "I thought so too. Apparently not. The situation pushed him to his limits this time. We'll have to work on this. I'm not planning on allowing him to explode on me whenever I do something he doesn't approve of."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Vegeta answered. The man frowned thoughtfully. "But I will think of something. It's time the boy learned how to control his emotions. One way or the other."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Blast From the Past

**Hey guys!**

 **As some of you were asking what was going on with Tobney I decided to add this scene. It occurs right after the members of the Suta Team drag Tobney out of Gohan's quarters. Tobney's point of view of that dreadful day.**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier:**

 _When Gohan and Tobney arrived back in their quarters they were greeted by the members of the Suta Team._

" _Hey guys." Comora stated sweetly as he stood in front of the rest of the Suta Team. "We were expecting you."_

" _What is going on here?" Tobney asked as he looked around._

" _I am officially inviting you to come and live with me for a while." Comora responded as he stepped closer to the two younger warriors._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Right. We just need to take one more item." Suno slung his arms around either side of Tobney's neck from behind. His arms wrapped around Tobney's torso, giving him a bear hug from behind. "Come with us quietly, will you darling?" He said sweetly when Tobney glared at him._

" _Dream on." Tobney snarled before he tensed his muscles to push his comrade off._

" _Well then." Kaon appeared in front of Tobney and before Tobney could react he planted his fist in Tobney's stomach. The young warrior let out a shocked gasp for air before he sank through his knees. Suno released him and Tobney fell down entirely._

" _It's crowded here." Vegeta was standing in the doorway, watching the entire scene with interest. Gohan looked up and, together with the rest, bowed in respect, except for Tobney since he was already on the ground._

" _We were just leaving." Comora stated as he beckoned the rest. Suno and Kaon both grabbed one of Tobney's arms and they started dragging him out the room, followed by Itoro and Comora, who were each carrying a box._

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Moving on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 11. Blast From The Past.**

At first, Tobney was too stunned to realize what was going on. Suno and Kaon were on either side of him, each holding one of his arms, as they dragged him out of the quarters he shared with Gohan and Solarus. The group walked fast because they knew it was only a matter of time before Tobney would recover.

The young warrior frowned once he was recovered enough to act and he channelled his energy to swipe at the feet of his captors. Suno and Kaon tripped over the energy waves and they all dropped to the ground. Comora and Itoro looked sideways but before they could respond, Tobney jumped up and raced away.

"Tobney!" Comora screamed after him. The man let out a growl as he placed the box he was holding on the ground. He pressed a button on his scouter. "Stirania," he stated, "send a couple of slaves to the hallway near room 440. There are a couple of boxes there and I want them to bring these boxes to my quarters. Four will do." The man signed off. "Alright guys. It's time for a little game of hide and seek. Come on."

Tobney turned a corner and hastened down a stairway. Where could he go? He was planning on going all the way down to the third class area. The others wouldn't search for him there. The young warrior looked around once he was there. The third-class area was similar to the elite floor. The only difference was that there were many third-class soldiers sharing this floor compared to first floor, where the elite warriors slept and lived.

Tobney was aware that he was supposed to be a third-class soldier. When he first joined the army he was brought here. He remembered sleeping in one of the bunkbeds, on the top bed, which was very high up. Tobney looked in one of the bedrooms. This was a large hall in which countless bunkbeds stood spread around the room. When Tobney first saw the bunkbeds that consisted of thirty beds stacked on top of each other, he feared that the beds would collapse any second. Now he knew Vegeta made absolutely sure these constructions were strong enough to hold weight they were supposed to carry. The bunkbeds were made of a strong metal and it would take a very powerful person to break them down.

Tobney kept walking. He needed to keep moving. He knew he couldn't run forever. They would find him soon enough. He didn't really plan on going anywhere. He just wanted to get away from his comrades. Tobey walked around for a while until he reached another staircase. Should he go up to the second-class floor? He might as well.

The young warrior opened the door and carefully peeked up the staircase. Nothing. Tobney took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs to the second-class floor. There were less second-class soldiers than there were third-class soldiers. Still, the environment was pretty much the same.

Tobney was about to open the door when he heard something. The young warrior could feel his heart skipping a beat and he froze so he could focus on the sounds around him. Nothing. Tobney shook his head to clear his mind and he turned to open the door again.

"Ah, look what we found." Comora was standing right beside him. Tobney gave out an audible gasp as he stepped away from his squad leader. The young warrior turned to run up the stairs but as he placed his foot on the first step Suno and Itoro appeared on the top of the stairs. "You didn't think I came after you alone, did you?"

Tobney turned to Comora again. His gaze went to the stairs that lead to the lower floors but he realized he would have to go past Comora and Kaon to reach that. Tobney turned to Comora to say something but Comora didn't even wait for him to speak. The man attacked him head on and pushed the young warrior back. Tobney stumbled back and while he tried to regain his footing, Comora reached out, grabbed him by his wrist and twisted his arm on his back.

Now having Tobney locked, Comora pushed the younger warrior face first into the wall. The man applied pressure on Tobney's twisted arm as he leaned in closer and hissed into the boy's ear: "Did you really think I was going to let you run off, huh? You are mine, Tobney, don't you forget that. Your body, your life, your entire being and purpose, it all became my property when lord Vegeta handed you over to me." The man tightened his grip when Tobney made an effort to shake him off. He leaned back to look at the others, who had approached and were now standing near him. "It's seems our little puppy has forgotten his lessons. We should review them for a while to help him remember. What do you say, guys?"

Tobney was too busy trying to free his arm from Comora's grip to listen to the response of the rest of the squad. Comora pulled the boy back, taking a couple of steps back to make some distance from the wall. Tobney powered up to gather strength but Comora powered up with him, staying just strong enough to hold the young warrior in his grip.

"Alright." Kaon appeared in front of him and placed his finger under Tobney's chin to lift his head up and gain the younger warrior's attention. "Focus here, kiddo. Do you still remember lesson number 1?"

Tobney gaze hardened and he tried to bite Kaon's finger. The man pulled back just in time. He wasted no time and retaliated by smacking the younger warrior across the face. "I think you just violated lesson 5."

"Or was it lesson 12?" Suno added thoughtfully.

"We made too many lessons." Comora said as he pulled Tobney back up after the punch. "I don't suppose we wrote them down somewhere?"

"Meh, I think we made them up on the spot." Itoro responded. His hand was resting on the leaning of the stairs as he was watching the scene with some amusement.

"Let me go." Tobney snarled at Comora. The man's fiery-red eyes focused on Tobney before giving a glance to Kaon. His subordinate nodded and smacked Tobney across the face again.

"I don't think we told you to speak yet." Comora added as Tobney let out an audible breath. "Honestly, Tobney, did you forget everything?"

The young warrior shook his head to get the stars out of his eyes. His attention was drawn back to Kaon when the man snapped his fingers. "Lesson 1, Tobney. Focus."

Tobney only sent the man a glare. "I'd rather cut off my tongue than say that." He growled in response.

"Ah, so you do remember." Suno said cheerfully. "Well, that makes it a lot easier."

"Well we did repeat the lessons daily." Itoro added. "I would be surprised if he forgot all of them."

"He's had a lot of blows to the head too though." Suno said as he roughly ruffled Tobney's hair. "Now, come on, be a good boy and tell us the first lesson." Tobney lowered his gaze to the ground as a silence fell. Suno grabbed hold of Tobney's hair and yanked his face back up. "Don't hold out on us now, sweetheart."

Tobney pressed his lips together as a hard look was set into his eyes. The group only waited for a moment before Comora nodded to Kaon. The subordinate stepped closer to Tobney and punched him in his stomach. Tobney doubled up as the muscles in his arms flexed to protect his stomach. Comora held a tight grip on his arms and he pulled Tobney back up. Kaon wasted no time and he punched Tobney again. The man handed out a couple of punches, ranging them from Tobney's face to his arms and stomach before he stopped.

"Alright, Tobney." Kaon stated as he lifted Tobney's face up by his chin again. "Lesson 1."

Tobney spat out some blooded spittle and it landed on Kaon's armour. The man let out an annoyed sigh before he backhanded the younger warrior. "Alright. Repeat after me, Tobney: Lord Vegeta is my leader."

"Never." Tobney snarled.

"Well, you already did several times back then, so the 'I'll never say that'-speech is not going to work here." Suno responded. "Though I feel that we started the lessons with quite a difficult one. There are easier lessons - like lessons 2; I love my comrades."

"Or lesson 6: I will always obey my comrades." Itoro added from his position against the leaning.

"Was that lesson six? So what were the other three lessons?" Suno asked as he made a confused face.

"I dedicate my life to Lord Vegeta's army." Comora said. "Lesson 3, I think?"

"And I belong with my comrades." Kaon pinched Tobney's cheek in an almost loving manner. "Lesson 4."

"Lesson five was about not harming his comrades." Comora added. "Hence, the violation just now."

"I hate you." Tobney snarled as he once again tried to escape from Comora's grip.

Kaon was quick by smacking Tobney once more. "Close, but it's not hate; it's love." He corrected sweetly. "Though I'll admit there's a thin line between those two."

"Do we count that as lesson two done?" Suno suggested as he looked at his comrades.

Itoro shook his head. "No, I want to hear how much he loves us." He said as a grin appeared on his face. "How much he adores us after all these years of living with us."

"Okay. So we're starting with lesson 2." Kaon agreed before he turned back to Tobney. "Come on, darling. Tell us how much you love us."

Tobney shook his head defiantly. Kaon shrugged. "Alright. Suno, help me out here?" He asked as he glanced sideways.

"Gladly." Suno stepped closer. The two warriors let themselves loose on the younger warrior, punching and kicking every inch of skin they could find. Comora made sure to keep the younger warrior standing as the beating continued.

"Any day now, kiddo." Itoro stated over the sound of the punches and Tobney's groans. It was only after a while that Comora told them to stop. The man stopped actively holding the younger warrior a while ago since it took all Tobney's strength just to remain standing. The man released Tobney fully now and the younger warrior dropped down to the ground.

"Do you want to stop?" Suno asked, obviously surprised.

"Of course not." Comora shook his head. "I just got tired of holding him and letting you guys have all the fun."

Tobney gritted his teeth as he pushed his body up but a boot landed on his back and pushed him back to the ground. "Where are you going?" Itoro finally left his place near the leaning of the staircase and was now frowning at the younger warrior under his boot. "You didn't finish your lessons."

"He didn't even start them." Comora said as he walked around the younger warrior and placed his boot on Tobney's fingers. Tobney let out a shocked scream as the man pressed down on his hand. The man grinded his foot down, rubbing his boot carefully from front to back and feeling Tobney's bones wince under him. "Now, Tobney, give us what we want, will you? We'll stop as soon as you do."

The young warrior frowned at him but Comora could easily see that he was starting to break. Tobney was never good at staying strong when under pain. He would be stubborn. Yes. He could put up a decent fight. But he always gave in. Back when Tobney was only sixteen, he also gave in after getting beaten up for every little offence he made. And Comora knew that tactic would work again.

The man looked at the others. "What are you standing around for? He has other limbs, doesn't he?"

Suno and Kaon both nodded and moved to help their squad leader. Tobney tried to hide his free hand under his body but Suno pulled it free and almost gently placed it under his boot as well. Meanwhile, Kaon walked to Tobney's lower body and pursed his lips. "Let's think… What was it that worked best on you…?" He muttered before he knelt down and removed Tobney's boot.

Suno, Itoro and Comora all looked over at Kaon when Tobney started laughing uncontrollably. Comora let out an annoyed growl. "Kaon. What the hell?"

"Oh come on." Kaon stated as he gently stimulated Tobney's foot with his fingers. "This is an official torture technique. And Tobney is very ticklish."

"Well, you've got a point there." Suno stated cheerfully. The man knelt down too and reached over to tickle Tobney's side.

Itoro chuckled as the watched Suno and Kaon tickle Tobney ruthlessly. He did notice that Tobney actually started resisting more after Kaon started tickling him. This might actually work. Comora made a disapproving face as he crossed his arms over each other but he decided to let it play out for now.

A couple hours later, Comora was walking around in his common room as he spoke to Vegeta. The man was talking to his scouter as he circled the lounge. "Did you talk to Gohan?" He asked as he walked. He was silent for a moment. "Yes, Tobney told me he did most of the figuring out himself. Gohan's just a bad liar."

Tobney was watching the man silently from the couch. His hands were chained together. He woke up chained to the couch. After his comrades tickled him for a while they decided it wasn't getting them anywhere and they went back to the more usual torture techniques. It wasn't long after that that Tobney lost consciousness. So they decided to bring him back to Comora's common room.

"We're back in my quarters." Comora said after a brief silence. "Tobney took off for a bit so we sent him to puppy school. We're patching him back up now."

"Close your eyes." Suno stated as he moved the rejuvenation spray up. Tobney did as Suno said and the man placed a hand over his eyes to protect them before he used the spray on the cuts and bruises on Tobney's face.

"We can handle it." Comora continued. "No, that won't be necessary. I'll make sure he stays here. He's my responsibility, remember?" The man leaned on the back-leaning of the couch as he finished the conversation with Vegeta.

The man signed off and he placed his other hand on the back leaning as well. Tobney glanced over at him as he held out his arms for Suno. "So you can handle me, huh?" Tobney asked with a thin smile on his face.

Comora looked back to him. He studied Tobney for a moment before he nodded. "You belong with us. No reason to let Vegeta take care of you."

Tobney made a face as he looked back to Suno. The man was done using the rejuvenation spray on him and he got up to put it away. Tobney's gaze lowered to the bonds around his wrists. A spark of anger rushed through him at the fact that they tied him up.

"Don't even think about it." Comora stated. Tobney looked up at him again. "You know what will happen. For every chain you break we will break one of your friends."

"I know." Tobney's expression turned to a scowl.

"Starting with that beautiful little concubine that is living with you two." Kaon said as he approached the couch. "Did you see her just now?" He asked as he looked to the others. "How does she survive while walking around in those skimpy dresses?"

"She can wear whatever she wants!" Tobney responded indignantly. Suno gave Tobney a surprised glance before a smile appeared on his face. Suno looked over at Itoro and the latter only grinned back in response. "I mean, all women can. Just because you can't keep it in your pants doesn't mean we have to apply dress codes to all the female slaves."

"Hear hear." Suno added with the smile still present on his face.

"What a passionate response, Tobney." Kaon responded easily. "If I didn't know any better I would think you have the hots for her."

Tobney could feel his cheeks burning up and he hoped that they were not bright red. "You are wrong all the time. Let's just add this notion to your list of failures."

"So when was the last time you messed around with a girl?" Kaon continued. "I'd say just before you moved in with Gohan, right? And it's been at least a year since that happened. That's an awful long time to go without a girlfriend for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone as attractive as you." Kaon specified.

"And desperate for affection." Suno added in an amused tone. Tobney sent the man a glare but this only seemed to add to Suno's amusement.

"Maybe I do have someone in my life, but I am just keeping her as a secret." Tobney suggested. He'd done that before. He actually tended not to tell them about his romantic affairs because they liked to do… well this.

"No, we always find out quickly enough." Suno responded to this, waving Tobney's comment away. "We just don't tell you that we know."

"Until you slip up yourself. And that's when we pounce." Itoro added.

"Maybe you should just stick to your own romantic affairs." Tobney suggested as he looked at them.

"Meh, that's boring. We're all happily married. Nothing to change and nothing to tell." Suno responded as he reached up to scratch between two of the numerous spikes on his head.

"Well that's definitely not like my situation, is it?" Tobney responded icily.

Suno's expression fell for a moment as a silence occurred in the room. Comora pressed his lips together. "It's time to get some dinner ready. Suno, why don't you sent a message to the kitchen and order us something edible. Itoro, order a bed for Tobney and help the slaves set it up in my room."

"Your room?" Tobney asked as he looked up.

"You're sleeping in my room until the marriage." Comora turned to Kaon to continue his orders but Tobney interrupted him.

"I don't want to sleep in your room."

"I don't care." Comora sent in Tobney's direction before he turned back to Kaon. "Kaon, I want you to start on a report about what happened after we left Gohan's quarters. Vegeta wants to know everything. Tobney, cooperate and tell him where you've been during your little unauthorized trip. We can't have third- or second-class soldiers thinking the elite are in disarray."

Itoro, Suno and Kaon got up to get to their jobs as Tobney looked up at Comora. "If you think I'm going to cooperate, you've got another thing coming."

Comora smiled, almost as if he expected this response. "Kaon," he stated as Kaon sat down on the same couch as Tobney. The man was carrying a laptop. "You have my permission to torture the information out of him."

"Will do." Kaon sent Tobney a menacing grin. Tobney glared at Comora and Kaon respectively before he shifted away from Kaon. Not that he had more room than that. He could hardly get off the couch because of the chains.

That evening, Tobney was lying on the couch, as far as the chains allowed him. He was already falling half asleep. The others didn't give him anything to do so he could only stare up at the ceiling and as it came nearer to his usual bedtime he struggled to stay awake.

Comora approached him. "Time to get into bed." He stated as he knelt down to undo Tobney's chain. Tobney sat up and turned to Comora. The young warrior waited for Comora to fully unchain him and once that occurred he pulled up his leg and kicked Comora against his shoulder. The man was shocked as he automatically rolled backwards because of the force in the kick. Tobney jumped up and raced to the doorway but there he skidded to a stop just in time to not bump into Suno.

The man was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. "Nice try." He stated cheerfully. Tobney's face was so disappointed that Suno laughed. "Oh come on, kiddo. I wasn't born yesterday."

Comora was almost breathing fire as he approached the two. He grabbed Tobney by his ear. "How dare you, you runt! It's time you got smacked around properly to show you your place. Running off the moment you are released, honestly!" The man dragged the complaining young warrior away by his ear.

Suno made a face but couldn't help but smile after that. Itoro approached Suno. "He tried to run? Where would he even go?"

Suno shrugged as he studied Tobney. "He knows he can't go anywhere. It was just an act of rebellion to show us that he hasn't given up yet. I already expected something like that."

"But this accomplishes nothing more than pain and suffering." Itoro made a face when Comora not-too-gently pushed Tobney into his room.

Suno was silent for a moment before he turned to Itoro. "Do you remember that he didn't eat for two weeks straight when he first joined us?" He asked. Itoro nodded once. "That was similar. Not eating weakened him and he suffered. He also really didn't plan on dying from hunger so he wasn't going to keep it up forever. It was just an act of rebellion. He wanted to show us that he was going to resist every step of the way."

"He got back to eating very quickly when we started force-feeding him every meal though."

"He probably realized it wasn't working." Suno responded. The man blew out a sigh. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, you have to keep an eye on Tobney while Comora meets with Vegeta, right?" Itoro looked over at Suno and the latter nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." Suno smiled as Itoro left. Kaon was right behind him. Suno closed the door behind them and headed for Comora's bedroom. There Tobney was still changing out of his clothes and into his pyjamas.

Comora approached him. "Chain him to the bed by his ankle. I'll be back as soon as I can." He instructed.

"I will. Don't worry. I am a pro Tobney-sitter."

"I know." Comora left without saying anything else and Suno was left alone with Tobney. The younger warrior was watching Comora as he pulled on his shirt. Tobney now looked over at Suno.

The older man petted on the temporary bed and Tobney approached him. The younger warrior sat down on the bed. "So you're on puppy-duty, huh?"

Suno snickered in response. "The last time you said that word you were like sixteen."

Tobney watched as Suno locked the chain around his ankle. "It feels like it did back then." He responded meekly.

Suno looked up now. "I'm sure it does. The only difference is that you're stronger now." He said as he watched Tobney shift on the bed. The boy tested out how far the chain would allow him to go. "So, now that I have you chained down here." He started, getting Tobney's attention. "What is going on between you and that concubine?"

Tobney visibly hesitated for a moment as he placed his hands behind him on the bed and leaned back on them. "I may like her… A little bit." He admitted. The young warrior sat up again. "But don't tell the others. Please. This situation is already bad enough without all of you harassing me about her."

"I won't tell them, I guess." Suno responded. "Though you sort of gave it away today yourself."

"You guys really didn't know that I like her? As you said today, you usually find out. Sometimes even before I do."

Suno pulled his legs on the bed and crossed them over each other. "I did see your expression today when Kaon harassed her. Kaon actually targeted Gohan when he did that. We didn't realize you care about her too. Until I saw the look you gave her today." Suno was silent for a moment as Tobney lowered his gaze. "It was easier for us to figure out who your girlfriends were when you were still living with us. Mainly because you were suddenly gone for an entire evening rather than spending it with us. Once you moved in with Gohan that changed."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Tobney muttered. "It's not like I can marry her or anything. I'm already betrothed to someone else."

"You're allowed to have a concubine though." Suno responded. "Or a mistress, if you really like her. Granted that Gohan would share her or give her to you."

"Gohan doesn't sleep with her." Tobney responded.

"He doesn't?"

Tobney slowly shook his head. "He doesn't want to force her into it. He will never be able to get into any sort of romantic relationship with her because he fears she feels it's her duty to sleep with him." The man made a face as he allowed his body to fall back on the bed. "I don't know how he restrains himself. She's so beautiful."

"Just imagine how beautiful she will look in your bed." Suno teased as he leaned over to look at Tobney's face. "Naked. Sweating. Blushes on her cheeks as she groans out your name."

"Stop it!" Tobney sat up and smacked Suno's arm. "You're working me up and I have no way of getting rid of that." It wasn't like he could run into the toilet to take care of how his body responded to the now vivid picture of a naked Solarus in his mind… Or least what he thought that would look like.

Suno laughed in response. "I'm sorry." He stated afterwards. "How about your restraint then? You haven't touched her either and she has no reason to bed you other than that she might like you."

Tobney slowly shook his head. "Solarus is Gohan's concubine. And that's the exact problem. She told me once that she was worried about her position here. That she might be thrown out because Gohan doesn't have any interest in her. As long as she's so focused on her master she can't focus on anyone else. So I just… Stand by."

Suno showed a small smile as he studied the younger warrior. "You do that. Just stay right behind her to cover her and one day she will turn around and notice the person who took the bullets for her. She'll appreciate you all the more for it."

Tobney returned the smile. "Thanks."

The two warriors continued their conversation until Comora returned from his impromptu meeting with Vegeta. Suno briefly struggled with Tobney because Suno wanted to give him a good night kiss and Tobney was having none of it. That was until Comora told Suno to stop messing around and get lost.

"Tomorrow, Tobney." Suno gave the younger warrior an air-kiss before he left the room.

Tobney let out an annoyed groan before he allowed his body to fall back down on the bed. "Honestly Comora. Tying me up with them in the same room. That's a recipe for disaster."

Comora laughed in response as he took off his armour. "You called all that over yourself when you said you felt like a baby being tucked in by his mommy. Besides, you should be used to that by now."

"Can one ever get used to being pushed around?" Tobney shook his head. "I don't think so."

The older warrior threw on a baggy pair of pants before getting in his bed too. "Luckily, you've got a thick skin. We personally trained you to be that way." The man ignored the snort coming from Tobney's bed on the other side of the room. "Now go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow for some training."

"Maybe I don't want to sleep."

"Tobney. I'm warning you." Comora sat up and glared at the younger warrior. "The attitude was cute for one day but I'm having none of it anymore. I _will_ knock you out."

"Okay. Okay." Tobney muttered as he lay down too. The younger warrior pulled his blankets up and turned his back on Comora.

Comora blew out a sigh before he lay down too. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day if they had to keep fighting each other like this.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Next week:**

Vegeta frowned in response to the young warrior's attitude. "It's a mess alright!" He snarled as he stalked closer. Gohan's wide eyes looked up at him. "It's a downright mess when soldiers perform the act of insubordination! How dare you act in such a way against me! How in your puny little brain did you figure you could behave like an impudent child?"

"I was angry." Gohan said weakly.

"Well guess who is angry now!" Vegeta countered easily. "I will not tolerate such behaviour! Not in my army, not from my subordinates and definitely not from you!"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"So where is Gohan?" Tobney asked after a while.

Vegeta looked up, almost surprised that Tobney was actually speaking. "He has a deadline for one of his reports so he couldn't make it to dinner."

"I thought this dinner was supposed to be a significant social duty." Tobney responded. "You never let him out of this dinner - not even when he was sick. What could be so important now that he can suddenly stay away?"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Sianna let out a sigh. "I can't believe you're leaving." She complained as she leaned back against the wall.

Gohan sent his girlfriend a sad smile. "I know." He responded. The half-saiyan reached out and gently pushed a lock of black hair behind Sianna's ear. "Yet another mission."

"Can't you call in sick?" Sianna offered as an option. "Say that you're not feeling up to some murdering today."

The half-saiyan gave a dry laugh. "Honestly, I should probably try that sometime just to see Comora's reaction." He responded.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The half-saiyan didn't notice that Comora whispered something to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince showed a surprised face. "Oh right." He stated before he turned to Gohan. The man approached the younger warrior, followed closely by Comora. "Gohan. I want to discuss something with you."

The half-saiyan turned to them and gave Vegeta an expectant glance. The saiyan prince took a breath before he started talking. "In a couple of days from now there will be a ball on this ship."

"A ball?" Gohan repeated. "I don't know anything about that." He was usually kept in the know of these things. Mainly since he tended to organize them himself.

"It's a bit last minute." Vegeta responded. "The function will be held to announce the engagement of Tobney and Kanda." Vegeta watched as Gohan's face fell. "I know how you feel about their engagement but I expect you to behave during the function."

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Ticking Time Bomb

**Hey guys! Since the previous chapter didn't do much for the story-line and I don't feel like studying or exercising I figured I might as well update the next chapter.**

 **So here is it ^^**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier:**

" _Kanda." Tobney stated as he stepped closer to the desk Vegeta was sitting at. Vegeta looked at him now. "My dates with Kanda occurred for a reason, didn't they? That's why you were so personally involved in my meetings with her. That's why you ordered me to show her around the ship and take her out for dinner. This was your plan the entire time!"_

" _You're the only soldier I can marry off." Vegeta said as if it was obvious. "You're young and handsome. Women swoon when they see you. Gohan is too young for now. You are the best choice."_

" _You can't marry me off to someone. It's my life!" Tobney yelled at the man. "I'm not going to do it!"_

" _I most certainly can do that." Vegeta got up and the alarm bells in Gohan's mind went off. Vegeta only got up when he was getting angry. This was not going well. "You are my soldier. I could have blown you up together with the rest of your planet but I spared you! Your life belongs to me. Don't you forget that!"_

" _I will kill her." Tobney threatened. "If you marry me off to her I will kill her and then you can kiss your little treaty goodbye!"_

 _Vegeta chuckled as his eyes briefly fell down to his desk. The man slowly shook his head. "Don't make threats you can't keep, boy." He said as he looked up again. "You won't kill an innocent girl. You like her. You've been hanging out with her."_

 _Tobney crossed his arms over each other. "You can't do this."_

" _You will marry her. You will reproduce with her and then you'll come back to my army to continue working for me." Vegeta smirked as he eyed the young warrior. "Just imagine the pretty babies that will come out of that match. You grew up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I picked you off of that mud-ball of a planet."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _When Gohan and Tobney arrived back in their quarters they were greeted by the members of the Suta Team._

" _Hey guys." Comora stated sweetly as he stood in front of the rest of the Suta Team. "We were expecting you."_

" _What is going on here?" Tobney asked as he looked around._

" _I am officially inviting you to come and live with me for a while." Comora responded as he stepped closer to the two younger warriors._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _The bruises mean nothing. We're fighters, remember?" Vegeta countered._

" _Oh come on." Gohan spat back. "I know what bruises gained from combat look like. These are different. They're on exactly the same place on both his arms. Kudos to the person who can land accurate punches like that." The young warrior could feel his anger rising more and more as he spoke. "No, this was not done by punches. He was held there tightly enough for bruises to form. Recently."_

" _What does this mean?" Gohan continued, his voice rising. "That you wanted to make sure his beatings wouldn't be too obvious and you didn't want to put him in a rejuvenation tank every time because that will take his pain away immediately. And we don't want that, now do we? That will only lessen the suffering." His fists started shaking as he thought about the pain his friend may have gone through._

 _Vegeta frowned as he could feel the boy's power level rising. "Brat. Calm down." He stated._

" _No, I will not calm down!" Gohan screamed as he powered up visibly now._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Vegeta watched with surprise as Gohan suddenly went limb and fell to the ground. The man looked up and noticed Comora was standing right behind the young warrior._

" _I noticed the spark of his power-level and I came as quickly as I could." Comora stated. He appeared as struck by this situation as Vegeta felt. "What happened here?"_

 _Vegeta's gaze lowered to Gohan. "He had a tantrum." He stated in response._

" _A tantrum?" Comora repeated. "But what has it been; eighteen months?" He asked after that. "I thought he could control his tantrums by now."_

 **Chapter 12. A Ticking Time Bomb…**

Vegeta tried to focus on his laptop, trying hard to make his thoughts go over the tasks he needed to get to today. He had enough work to get done, especially if he wanted to have a training with Gohan today.

Speaking of Gohan, the man gave a glance sideways to the bed near the window. Vegeta was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in Gohan's bedroom. He was waiting for the young warrior to wake up and he figured he might as well get some work done while he was doing so.

The man turned back to his laptop. His thoughts went back to the outburst Gohan had just before they came to Gohan's room. After Comora knocked Gohan out, he and Vegeta brought the half-saiyan to the young warrior's room. Vegeta considered waking him up but a brief nap never hurt anyone so he allowed Gohan to wake up naturally.

Comora expressed his concerns. He was afraid Gohan was getting too big for his boots. Vegeta doubted that. Still, Gohan just mouthed off at his superior. He showed a complete lack of respect and Vegeta knew he had to retaliate. Vegeta couldn't let Gohan get away with this behaviour. Vegeta disliked punishing Gohan though. Not because he didn't enjoy torturing others. He could still feast like the best of them. However, punishments didn't really work on Gohan. The half-saiyan didn't know fear like most people did.

No, Vegeta would have to act differently when taming the half-saiyan. The man leaned back on his seat. He may have been easy on the younger warrior lately. Vegeta had to admit he assumed Gohan was tamed and well. The young warrior certainly behaved properly enough lately. No reason to be hard on a well-behaved soldier. But maybe Vegeta didn't show his temper often enough anymore. When was the last time Vegeta took Gohan through his limited rights? He couldn't even remember it.

Vegeta frowned thoughtfully. He would have to focus on Gohan for a while. It really couldn't hurt. Especially since Gohan was still in his teens. Vegeta heard from other members of the Suta Team that teenagers could tend to rebellion. And he definitely wasn't having any rebellion from Gohan.

"Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince glanced sideways and noticed Gohan was sitting up. Vegeta eyed the half-saiyan for a moment. The young warrior looked shocked at finding his master in his room. "Took you long enough." Vegeta stated briskly.

Gohan sat up fully and lowered his gaze. The young warrior seemed tensed. "I'm sorry, sir." He stated with his gaze still lowered to the ground.

"For what?"

The young warrior hesitated. "I-I don't really remember." Gohan admitted.

Vegeta tssk'd before he closed his laptop. "You had a tantrum." He stated. He looked at the half-saiyan just in time to see Gohan's eyes go wide. "You yelled at me and for a moment appeared to want to attack me but Comora knocked you out just in time."

"Oh no." Gohan muttered as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Exactly." Vegeta added in response to Gohan's horror. "So, you leave me in a difficult position, young one." He got up from his chair, noticing how Gohan tensed in response to his movements. "My own slave… Rebelling against me. Yelling at me… We have a name for that type of behaviour, don't we?"

Gohan's gaze was lowered submissively. The young warrior was obviously aware of his faults. "I'm sorry. It's all such a mess." He muttered.

Vegeta frowned in response to the young warrior's attitude. "It's a mess alright!" He snarled as he stalked closer. Gohan's wide eyes looked up at him. "It's a downright mess when soldiers perform the act of insubordination! How dare you behave in such a way against me! How in your puny little brain did you figure you could behave like an impudent child!"

"I was angry." Gohan said weakly.

"Well guess who is angry now!" Vegeta countered easily. "I will not tolerate such behaviour! Not in my army, not from my subordinates and definitely not from you!"

The half-saiyan's expression suddenly changed. "Since I am not a normal subordinate, right?" He said in a voice that Vegeta couldn't figure out. "Just because I'm a saiyan too you've always treated me differently. Singling me out. Forcing me to work for you. Bringing me down. It's not my fault that I am a Saiyan. I never asked for it and I definitely never asked for this job!"

"You resent me because I put you on one of the leading positions of the greatest army of the universe?" Vegeta asked, frowning at the young warrior. "No warrior of your age would be where you are right now. You should be kissing my feet!"

"I don't want to be in this army!" Gohan snarled back. "Why don't you ever understand that, you massive jerk?" The half-saiyan was about to say something else but he didn't get the chance. Vegeta stepped forwards and smacked the young warrior across his face. Despite the slight turn of his face, forced by the blow, Gohan hardly showed any response. The young warrior gave Vegeta a seething glare. "That's right. Go ahead. Hit me. Use violence to show me my place. That's all you've ever known."

Vegeta's fists automatically clenched in the tendency to hit Gohan again but he could stop his own reflex. The Saiyan prince frowned at the defiant expression in front of him. Gohan was getting stronger and stronger every day. This applied not only to his physical power but also to his mind. It wouldn't be long until the young warrior could lead this army to greatness.

The time was not yet there though.

Vegeta reached out, grabbed the front of Gohan's uniform and pulled the half-saiyan off the bed. "Tone down the attitude, brat." He stated quietly. "You might be strong enough to shake off my anger but I know a lot of little boys and girls who aren't there just yet." The man smirked when Gohan's expression changed to an even darker one. However, the defiant glance was gone entirely. "Honestly, with how popular you are I have the friends for the picking. Starting with Solarus, moving on to the beautiful Sianna, adding that stupid Namekian and then there's Tobney, isn't there?"

"So," Vegeta released the half-saiyan, "I'd say it's time you knelt down for your superior, don't you agree?"

Gohan held Vegeta's gaze for a moment before the young warrior slowly sank through his knees and lowered to the ground. The young warrior bowed his head. Vegeta nodded once. "Let's go through our reality. I am…"

"The ruler of the universe."

"And you are…."

"Your slave."

"Exactly." Vegeta stated reached down and grabbed Gohan by his hair. The man pulled on Gohan's hair and forced the young warrior to look up at him. "If you put even one toe out of line I will cut off five toes of each of your friends. Got it?" He snarled into Gohan's face.

"Yes sir." Gohan responded icily.

Vegeta released Gohan and stepped back to allow Gohan more room to get up. "Good. Now let's get back to my office. I have a feeling you have a lot of work to do from now on." Vegeta said while Gohan got up. The half-saiyan kept his gaze lowered to the ground as Vegeta turned to leave the room. Vegeta didn't notice that Gohan looked up, his fists clenched and a dark glare in his eyes.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Tobney wasn't sure how to feel about this entire situation. He did not approve of what was going on but he was getting tired of being angry all the time. His comrades worked through his attitude so easily these days. They knew him too well. They knew exactly what to do in order to make him smile or laugh. They knew what to say to push his buttons and they were definitely aware of how to embarrass or anger him. On top of that, they knew exactly what he was thinking. What he was planning.

It was only a couple of hours after Gohan and Vegeta left. Tobney remembered how annoyed he felt when Comora announced Gohan and Vegeta were coming over and they were supposed to make the situation seem civil so that Gohan would stop bothering them.

Tobney was back where he was before they dragged him to the table so he could pretend that he was treated well. He was chained to the couch by his foot. That is basically how he spent the largest part of the previous few days and he hated it.

Suno appeared in his vision and he held out a drink. Tobney accepted it and he watched as Suno sat down on the couch as well. "Thanks." He muttered.

Suno shrugged. "I figured you couldn't get it yourself as you're a little… handicapped."

Tobney took a sip from his drink as Suno spoke. "I'd rather call it betrayed."

"Call it whatever you want but you're stuck with us for at least a couple of months." Itoro responded from the couch opposite them. The man was reading his daily news flash on his projector.

"Why can't I sleep in my own room?" Tobney asked as he looked over at Comora.

The man appeared to feel his eyes and he looked up. "We've been over that several times. I'm not going to keep answering the same questions."

"I won't run." Tobney stated stubbornly. "Gohan will never join me and I won't leave him behind. Please let me go back to my quarters."

Comora grabbed his cup of coffee while Tobney was speaking and took a sip from it. "You can go back to the quarters after your honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, yeah right." Tobney complained as he leaned back on the couch.

"Now be quiet. I'm trying to read here." Itoro complained as he gave Tobney an annoyed glance.

"You should get to your homework." Comora stated as he nodded to Tobney's laptop on the table. "You need to learn as much of Kanda's native tongue as you can before the marriage."

Tobney glanced to his laptop. "Do you really think I'm going to put effort into learning the language of a planet I want to have nothing to do with?"

"Yes, I do." Comora placed his cup back on the table. "And to help you I will pop quiz you tonight. I'll ask the rest of the team to help us. We'll make sure to pound every word into your brain. Cause we're good at teaching you things. Don't you remember, Tobney?" Comora's gaze was steady as he met Tobney's fiery eyes. "What do you say, guys?"

"Sure." Suno muttered without looking up from his notes.

"Always." Itoro added as he reached over to grab his own drink from the table.

"That's a date." Comora said before he nodded to Tobney's laptop once more. The younger warrior frowned as he reached down to grab the laptop and opened it. Comora gave a smug expression to the younger warrior before he looked down to his own work. "After dinner that is."

Suno looked over at Comora. "Dinner with Lord Vegeta is on tonight?"

Comora nodded once. "It's every week." He stated.

"I know. I just figured that with everything that is going on it wouldn't happen tonight." Suno responded before he looked back to his notes.

"Don't worry. No situation is horrible enough for us to cancel on lord Vegeta." Comora responded easily. Tobney made a face as he focused on his screen. Great, add a dinner with Vegeta to complete this horrible week.

It was not long after this conversation that Comora announced they had to get dressed for their dinner with Vegeta. Tobney proceeded to ignore this entirely and stay on the couch. Comora was patient for about five minutes as he tried to persuade Tobney to get dressed too but when Tobney continued to completely ignore him Comora suggested to help him with getting dressed.

Tobney declined this offer and quickly got up to change into a better-looking outfit by himself. Once he was done he returned to the common room, still adjusting the band of his armour as he walked.

"Ah, Tobney." Suno stated cheerfully. The young warrior looked up to find the others standing close together as if they just discussed something quietly. Tobney pressed his lips together; feeling slightly left out. Suno approached Tobney. "I see you got dressed by yourself. Good boy."

"Makes me kinda sad though. I was looking forward to helping you into your outfit." Itoro said cheerfully. The man was encouraged by the glare he received from Tobney after this. "Do you remember how we used to dress you back in the days?"

"I do!" Suno added as he lifted up his hand. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was so much fun, especially since you constantly tried to punch us but back then your punches felt like flies landing on our arms." The man chuckled as he clapped Tobney on the back.

"You can't say the same now though." Tobney responded meekly. "But you could try dressing me again and see what happens."

"Nah," Suno shook his head, "I don't have to try. We tamed you too well to fear any punches these days."

"Did you now?" Tobney's expression was unreadable for the others for a moment before it fell back into a frown.

Comora's eyes fell on Tobney's clenched fists and he took a breath. "Are you guys going to stand here and reminisce all day? Cause I for one am hungry."

The others agreed and followed Comora to the entrance. Suno made sure to give Tobney an encouraging push and the younger warrior started walking too. He was annoyed by their automatic tendency to surround him while they were walking. It seemed natural. Comora was at the front. Suno fell into step next to Tobney. Itoro and Kaon were walking behind them. It would seem completely normal for anyone who didn't know the Suta Team.

However, Tobney did know his own team quite well. First of all, they tended to be in conversation while walking so that their so carefully trained formation would break off into pieces of two, three or four warriors as they walked until Comora noticed it and called them all back together. Now, there was a silence as they kept their formation.

The warriors bowed when they came across Vegeta. The man was already sitting at the table, reading a news flash on his projector. The man shut it down when they approached. Tobney frowned as he looked around the table. Why was only Vegeta sitting here?

Tobney was silent as they ate. He knew that his comrades expected nothing less and they didn't attempt to draw him into the conversation. In a way, he appreciated them for this. They allowed him to behave as badly as he felt.

"So where is Gohan?" Tobney asked after a while.

Vegeta looked up, almost surprised that Tobney was actually speaking. "He has a deadline for one of his reports so he couldn't make it to dinner."

"I thought this dinner was supposed to be an all-important social duty." Tobney responded. "You never let him out of this dinner, not even when he was sick. What could be so important now that he can suddenly stay away?"

"Tobney." Comora said in a low voice. The warning was all too clear but Tobney wasn't really feeling like listening to it.

Vegeta moved up his hand to silence Comora before he placed his lower arms on the table so he could lean forwards. "I gave him an assignment he has to finish today. As the leader of this entire universe, my orders are more important than anything else. It's not your place to question my decisions, do you understand me?"

"You just wanted to make sure Gohan and I wouldn't come across each other at this dinner. As if we can speak freely with all of you around."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression that you are quite experienced in mind reading. You might not be able to communicate with each other but Gohan can send you messages. That's already enough reason for me to keep you two apart." Vegeta stated as he studied the youngest warrior in the room. "Now please be quiet or I'll be forced to ask your comrades to demonstrate how accomplished they are at punishing you."

Tobney lowered his gaze meekly. "Yes sir." He stated before he turned back to his dinner. He realized that they were actively going to keep Gohan and Tobney apart. As if the two friends could do anything to make this situation any better. They couldn't run. They couldn't change the situation. There was nothing they could do. The least Vegeta could do was allow them to see each other.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Ssssttt…"

Gohan and Sianna froze simultaneously as they heard footsteps near their hiding place. The two waited silently while the footsteps sounded nearer and nearer only to pass them and walk away.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Sianna snickered quietly. "Oh, this is exhilarating." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's such a hindrance." Gohan complained in return as he gently rubbed her thigh. Sianna's breath tickled his skin as she placed sweet kisses all over the skin on his neck. The young warrior was enjoying the sensation greatly. The entire situation was so enjoyable that he felt a new energy rush through his body and his hand moved up higher on her leg.

Sianna chuckled against his skin. "Maybe we should get out while we still haven't been caught." She whispered innocently.

Gohan gave a dry but quiet laugh in return. "Don't you dare." He responded as he took her in his arms. She seemed to approve as she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him closer. "I'm not done with you yet."

The two teenagers enjoyed a quiet but passionate moment in the small closet. They couldn't make any noise as anyone walking outside could notice and come in to investigate. Granted, this hallway was not the busiest hallway in the ship – that's why they chose to have their meetings here – but Gohan did not trust his luck these days, especially since Vegeta had the tendency to check up on him all the time. Vegeta forbid Gohan to go looking for Tobney. Gohan obeyed but only because he knew that he would leave on a mission with the Suta Team soon so he would see Tobney then.

At last, Sianna let out a sigh. "I can't believe you're leaving." She complained as she leaned back against the wall.

Gohan sent his girlfriend a sad smile. "I know." He responded. The half-saiyan reached out and gently pushed a lock of black hair behind Sianna's ear. "Yet another mission."

"Can't you call in sick?" Sianna offered as an option. "Say that you're not feeling up to some murdering."

The half-saiyan chuckled. "Honestly, I should probably try that sometimes just to see Comora's reaction." He responded.

"Maybe he will go easy on you?" Sianna suggested.

Gohan shook his head. "I'll bet he will give me a reason to be in bed, namely a beating." The young warrior leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "No, I'll have to go. The journey will only take three months and then I'll be back."

"Three months." Sianna repeated before she let out a sigh. The young woman wrapped her arms around Gohan's shoulders. "Will I see you before you leave?"

"I'll try to contact you when I have a spare moment." Gohan responded thoughtfully. "I can't promise you anything though. My schedule can sometimes change suddenly."

Sianna smiled as she studied her lover. She knew exactly what he meant. If Vegeta or Comora needed Gohan for something the boy would have to come running. In reality it didn't happen that often but it could mess Gohan's schedule up.

Two hours later, Gohan smiled as he remembered how he and Sianna spent the last ten minutes of their get-together cuddling in the small closet. The moment he headed outside – Sianna would wait for ten minutes before leaving the room – he longed to go back inside and take her in his arms again. He knew that he couldn't do this though. Vegeta was expecting him and making Vegeta wait was a dangerous hobby.

The half-saiyan was now sitting on the ground in the training room. He had a training with Vegeta and Comora here but he was early so he took a moment to close his eyes. He'd been awake for twenty hours now and he could feel his body getting tired. He hoped this training wouldn't last longer than four or five hours so that he would have an hour or so of spare time before he would have to rush to his office to finish a report before his meeting with Vegeta later today.

"Tired?" Comora's voice made Gohan open his eyes. The man stepped closer and studied the young warrior.

Gohan sat up and stretched his limbs. "A bit. I'll take a nap later." He responded easily before getting up. "When can I see Tobney, sir?" He asked as he looked up at his comrade.

"We'll be heading off on a mission soon." Comora said in response. The man couldn't help but smile when Gohan gave him an annoyed expression. "Patience. Child."

"I don't understand why I can't see him." Gohan complained. "He's my best friend. We used to see each other every day and now we can't even call each other."

"I hope you're not annoying Comora, brat." Vegeta's voice sounded from the doorway. The two warriors glanced sideways at his approach. Comora automatically made a bow to acknowledge his leader. The man was surprised when Gohan didn't just bow but knelt all the way down, placing his forehead against the floor. Vegeta noticed Comora's surprised expression and he couldn't help but let out a snicker. "Impressive, isn't it?" He said, earning Comora's attention. "Yes, I installed a new tradition. Every time the boy sees me, he has to acknowledge me by showing me his place." The man lifted up his boot and placed it on the back of Gohan's head. "Under my boot."

Comora's focus dropped down to Gohan's tightly clenched fists. Vegeta didn't seem to notice as he stepped back again. "Get up." He ordered. Vegeta didn't have to say this twice as Gohan quickly pushed his body up into a standing position. The half-saiyan's gaze was lowered. Even though he should be used to these situations by now, the half-saiyan still could not bear meeting the eyes of his comrades after being denigrated like that in front of them.

Vegeta snapped his fingers and Gohan looked at him. "If I hear you asking about Tobney one more time I will make sure you two see each other while I break all his fingers one by one, do you understand me?"

Gohan's gaze hardened in response. "Yes sir."

"Good." Vegeta looked over at Comora. "I am getting sick and tired of your constant questions." He shot in Gohan's direction as an afterthought.

Comora seemed amused as he nodded. "I agree. Tobney keeps asking about you too. Honestly, with how you two can only think about each other one would wonder where you preferences lie." The man didn't miss Gohan's death-glare but he also didn't comment on it. Gohan was already in enough trouble these days.

"Let's focus on more important matters." Vegeta stated as he started stretching his arms. "This is our last training before you leave on your mission so I intend to make it a good one."

Gohan took a deep breath as he listened to Vegeta's instructions for the upcoming training session. He wondered what this was like for Comora. Usually, Comora was the one handing out the rules and schedules for the training, except when he trained with Vegeta. Gohan found it interesting how Comora just handed over the authority to Vegeta. No problem whatsoever.

The half-saiyan spent a lot of time bowing down to Vegeta's anger lately. The man appeared to really want to enforce his superiority on the younger saiyan. Gohan realized this was mainly due to Gohan's constant attempts to meet up with his best friend. Gohan had tried to contact Tobney several times, only through the electronical devices. Tobney answered only once and they managed to have a brief conversation until Tobney's side of the line suddenly stopped. Gohan remembered hoping that Tobney heard someone nearing in time to stop the conversation.

The other option – that someone caught Tobney off guard – was not one Gohan wanted to believe. Sadly, Gohan had a strong suspicion it was actually the latter option, since Vegeta came over to Gohan that same day and told him to hand over all his communication devices. Vegeta even ordered some slaves to search Gohan's desk and quarters for communication devices.

Gohan blinked when Vegeta and Comora both flew up. The half-saiyan quickly followed them up in the air. He didn't feel like getting punished for not participating properly. It felt like a stupid reason to receive a punishment but Vegeta was definitely in that kind of mood today. Gohan was playing it safe.

The half-saiyan watched as Vegeta transformed to the first super saiyan level. Gohan knew Vegeta still found it difficult to transform all the way to the second super saiyan level. It was still new for him and required a lot of effort and concentration. Gohan knew to stay silent and not transform until Vegeta was entirely done with the transformation.

The young warrior watched as Vegeta clenched his fists to power through that built up of power, higher and higher, until their body was straining with so much energy that it had to leave one way or the other. What followed was that intense sensation of relief as the energy took on a new form, transforming the entire body in the process, the transformation to a super saiyan 2.

Vegeta opened his eyes and tilted his head side to side to crack his neck. Gohan was done waiting now and wasted no time to transform himself. Closing his eyes, Gohan tensed his muscles. He wondered if he could shoot right to the second super saiyan level himself. He might try that sometimes when he was training alone. It would be a fun challenge. However, for now he would play it safe and transform to the first super saiyan level initially and then move on to the second level.

Vegeta and Comora waited patiently as Gohan transformed to the first level and proceeded to the second one. Once Gohan was done, Vegeta stepped in and announced the match could begin.

Comora was the first one to attack. Gohan watched as Comora launched to Vegeta and tried to punch the Saiyan prince. Vegeta blocked this attack easily but Comora was not done yet. Bringing up his knee, he tried to push it into Vegeta's side. Yet again Vegeta managed to deflect the attack.

Honestly, it was not really fair to make the members of the Suta Team fight two super saiyan two's at the same time. The gap in their powers was so big that failure was inevitable for the other races. Still, it was a good training. Fighting impossible odds would only make them stronger.

Comora was still going at it, trying to punch Vegeta on high speed. Vegeta blocked or dodged all the punches as he waited for Comora to exhaust himself. When Comora had to take a breather, he did not expect Vegeta to launch into attack-mode immediately. Comora fell back to avoid a punch, only to jump backwards to dodge a kick. The man found himself flying backwards while making hasty movements to block and dodge the attacks thrown at him. The man only had a brief moment to realize that Vegeta was not the only threat in the room before a boot connected with his legs and swiped them right from under his body.

Gohan watched as Comora fell down in the air while the half-saiyan pulled his leg back up. Vegeta finished this round by knocking Comora to the ground.

"You're setting a great example to the brat by not paying attention to all the fighters in the room." Vegeta called over once Comora was getting up from being slammed to the ground. Gohan showed a small smile as he crossed his arms over each other. It was a mistake Gohan could make easily as well so he was not going to scold Comora for it.

"I'll make sure not to make that mistake again." Comora stated as he glanced up at Gohan. This was the only warning Gohan received before Comora was suddenly floating in front of him. The man pulled back a fist to punch the half-saiyan but Gohan was ready for it. The half-saiyan brought up his hand to block the punch. The only problem was that Comora was not planning on actually punching the half-saiyan. Gohan didn't expect Comora to not pull through with his punch but actually try to knee him instead. Gohan hastily brought up his own leg at the last second to block this kick. Comora noticed his attack was blocked and he pulled back.

Gohan was not planning on letting Comora get away that easily. The young warrior retaliated by pulling back a fist. The idea to imitate Comora's move crossed his mind but he decided not to. It would be easy to detect and Gohan was not planning on losing this round. Instead the half-saiyan proceeded with his punch. The punch was blocked easily and Gohan continued trying to push his punches through Comora's defence. The man was obviously finding it hard to block all the punches but he managed to do it.

Gohan widened his eyes when he realized Vegeta moved closer to him. The young warrior couldn't help but smirk. Honestly, did Vegeta expect that Gohan was not paying attention as well? The young warrior waited for just the right moment as the palm of his right hand warmed up gently.

In an instant Gohan powered up two blasts; sending one to Vegeta and one to Comora. The two warriors did not expect this at all and they were both thrown backwards. The blasts were small so it wasn't enough to actually knock them to the ground. However, they did get hit.

Gohan smiled innocently as Comora and Vegeta dealt with the blasts. The young warrior raised both his eyebrows at Vegeta when the Saiyan prince looked at him. "I hope you didn't expect to catch me off guard." He stated innocently.

Vegeta blew out a sigh. "No, I expected you to be aware of my presence. However, I also know that you tend to get distracted easily."

"Not today." Gohan motioned for Vegeta to come at him. "Let's continue."

Vegeta didn't need any more encouragement. The man attacked the half-saiyan head on. Gohan happily complied with this challenge. He was eager to take his mind off his troubles and a super saiyan two who was trying to bash his head in was a pretty demanding situation.

After a couple of hours Gohan, Vegeta and Comora were still going at it and still going strong. Gohan could feel the tired sensation in his limbs but exactly that sensation was the reason he kept going. He enjoyed pushing through that tiredness. He could keep this up for hours.

Sadly, their schedule didn't allow this. Vegeta's watch sent out an alarm and the warriors all faltered in their movements. Vegeta looked at his watch. "Alright. We should stop." He said as he pressed a button on his watch to silence the alarm.

They all lowered to the ground and landed at the same time. Gohan took off his bloodied gloves and made a face as he tossed them to the ground. A crew of slaves would come in and wash the room clean. They would take the gloves and wash those as well.

The half-saiyan didn't notice that Comora whispered something to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince showed a surprised face. "Oh right." He stated before he turned to Gohan. The man approached the younger warrior, followed closely by Comora. "Gohan. I want to discuss something with you."

The half-saiyan turned to them and gave Vegeta an expectant glance. The saiyan prince took a breath before he started talking. "In a couple of days from now there will be a ball on this ship."

"A ball?" Gohan repeated. "I don't know anything about that." He was usually kept in the know of these things – mainly since he tended to organize them himself.

"It's a bit last minute." Vegeta responded. "The function will be held to announce the engagement of Tobney and Kanda." Vegeta watched as Gohan's face fell. "I know how you feel about their engagement but I expect you to behave during the function."

"I will." Gohan stated meekly. "It's only logical that you guys would want to announce the engagement to the rest of the universe before the mission. That way Tobney can't get out of it anymore."

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "You will join me as my assistant so there is no need for you to find yourself a date. You'll be sharing a table with me, Stirania, Lord Ro, Lady Muko and Lady Lizis."

This caught Gohan's attention. "Lizis is joining the party too?" He was quite well acquainted with Lizis and he always liked to hear that she was coming over.

"Lord Ro is a good acquaintance of mine. He tends to bring his wife and daughter along." Vegeta seemed uncaring as he spoke. The man took off his gloves as well.

Gohan frowned for a moment as he let this message sink in. "So… You, Stirania, Lord Ro, Lady Muko and Lady Lizis are the only ones at our table?" He asked. Vegeta only nodded but his focus was still on his gloves. While the man took off his second glove he didn't notice how Gohan made a worried face. "Lizis isn't bringing a date?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think so." Vegeta tossed the gloves aside. He now looked up at Gohan and caught the worried expression on his face. Vegeta was confused for a moment before he did the math and he laughed. "Oh come on. You're only seventeen. I might be cruel but I'm not that cruel." He stated before he tilted his head sideways and sent Gohan a grin. "Besides, it's awfully ambitious of you to think you have a good enough status to be married off to such a high party. She's practically royalty and you are only a slave."

Gohan could feel his cheeks heat up as he realized what Vegeta was saying. The man was right. How could Gohan be foolish enough to think he could marry someone like Lizis? "That wasn't what I was thinking." He responded harshly. "I just… I don't know…"

"Well, leave the dreaming to people who can actually chase their dreams and focus on the here and now." Vegeta said before he turned away from the half-saiyan. "Get cleaned up and come straight to my office after that. I could really use a good massage."

Gohan pressed his lips together as he watched Vegeta walk away. The young warrior blew out a sigh. He really wasn't feeling obedient enough to massage Vegeta today. The man probably picked up on that exact feeling. That's why he ordered Gohan to do this tedious job.

Comora chuckled when he saw Gohan's expression of pure dread. "Life sucks." He stated before he turned away and left the room too.

Gohan took a deep breath. "That it does." He muttered as he followed Comora.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next week!**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets Unveiled Unknowingly

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **The lack of reviews told me you guys have no interest in the other characters so starting from the upcoming chapter I will focus mainly on Gohan and Vegeta. I apologize.**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier:**

" _Kanda." Tobney stated as he stepped closer to the desk Vegeta was sitting at. Vegeta looked at him now. "My dates with Kanda occurred for a reason, didn't they? That's why you were so personally involved in my meetings with her. That's why you ordered me to show her around the ship and take her out for dinner. This was your plan the entire time!"_

" _You're the only soldier I can marry off." Vegeta said as if it was obvious. "You're young and handsome. Women swoon when they see you. Gohan is too young for now. You are the best choice."_

" _You can't marry me off to someone. It's my life!" Tobney yelled at the man. "I'm not going to do it!"_

" _I most certainly can do that." Vegeta got up and the alarm bells in Gohan's mind went off. Vegeta only got up when he was getting angry. This was not going well. "You are my soldier. I could have blown you up together with the rest of your planet but I spared you! Your life belongs to me. Don't you forget that!"_

" _I will kill her." Tobney threatened. "If you marry me off to her I will kill her and then you can kiss your little treaty goodbye!"_

 _Vegeta chuckled as his eyes briefly fell down to his desk. The man slowly shook his head. "Don't make threats you can't keep, boy." He said as he looked up again. "You won't kill an innocent girl. You like her. You've been hanging out with her."_

 _Tobney crossed his arms over each other. "You can't do this."_

" _You will marry her. You will reproduce with her and then you'll come back to my army to continue working for me." Vegeta smirked as he eyed the young warrior. "Just imagine the pretty babies that will come out of that match. You grew up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I picked you off of that mud-ball of a planet."_

 ******* DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _When Gohan and Tobney arrived back in their quarters they were greeted by the members of the Suta Team._

" _Hey guys." Comora stated sweetly as he stood in front of the rest of the Suta Team. "We were expecting you."_

" _What is going on here?" Tobney asked as he looked around._

" _I am officially inviting you to come and live with me for a while." Comora responded as he stepped closer to the two younger warriors._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _The half-saiyan turned to them and gave Vegeta an expectant glance. The saiyan prince took a breath before he started talking. "In a couple of days from now there will be a ball on this ship."_

" _A ball?" Gohan repeated. "I don't know anything about that." He was usually kept in the know of these things – mainly since he tended to organize them himself._

" _It's a bit last minute." Vegeta responded. "The function will be held to announce the engagement of Tobney and Kanda." Vegeta watched as Gohan's face fell. "I know how you feel about their engagement but I expect you to behave during the function."_

" _I will." Gohan stated meekly. "It's only logical that you guys would want to announce the engagement to the rest of the universe before the mission. That way Tobney can't get out of it anymore."_

 _Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "You will join me as my assistant so there is no need for you to find yourself a date. You'll be sharing a table with me, Stirania, Lord Ro, Lady Muko and Lady Lizis."_

 _This caught Gohan's attention. "Lizis is joining the party too?" He was quite well acquainted with Lizis and he always liked to hear that she was coming over._

 _Vegeta now looked up at Gohan and caught the worried expression on his face. Vegeta was confused for a moment before he did the math and he laughed. "Oh come on. You're only seventeen. I might be cruel but I'm not that cruel." He stated before he tilted his head sideways and sent Gohan a grin. "Besides, it's awfully ambitious of you to think you have a good enough status to be married off to such a high party. She's practically royalty and you are only a slave."_

 **Moving on to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 13. Secrets Unveiled Unknowingly.**

Gohan hastened to the training room. He was late. Yet again. Comora hated it when he was late. The younger warrior stopped running once he turned a corner and headed down the hallway that lead to the training room. He would walk the last few steps and appear as if he hadn't been running at all. He was not late. He was simply cutting it close… Or something like that.

"You're late." Comora called over when the young warrior stepped into the room.

"No I wasn't. I was just…" The young warrior blew out a sigh. "I apologize, sir." He said as he lowered his gaze.

"It's starting to become a bit of a habit and I don't like it." Comora responded, frowning at the young warrior. "You can make up for your tardiness by giving it your all during this training."

Gohan smiled in response to this comment. "You know I will, sir."

Comora nodded approvingly before he called the others over so he could take them through the schedule of today's training. Gohan looked around for his best friend but Tobney was nowhere to be seen. The young warrior let out a sigh. How long would they keep this up?

"So where's Tobney?" Gohan asked once Comora was done giving his orders and everyone flew up. Comora noticed Gohan was talking to him and he remained on the floor for a moment. "I thought I had a spar with the entire Suta Team today."

"Are you going to ask that every day?"

"I will as long as you continue to keep us separated, sir." Gohan responded, his temper flying up. "Where do you even leave him when he's not under your wing?"

"He's with Vegeta right now." Comora said meekly.

"VEGETA?" Gohan repeated in such a shocked manner that his voice sounded higher than normal. "How could you, sir, you know how they are when they're together. Tobney must hate this."

"We'll pick him up when the training is over. It's not your place to either worry about or question it." Comora said strictly. "I want you to fight us in your second stage today. So prepare and transform."

"Yes, sir." Gohan responded. The young warrior frowned when Comora turned his back on him. This was unbelievable. How could they place Tobney with Vegeta? Those two hated each other. They would just spend their time arguing, if not worse; fighting. And that would only get Tobney in trouble.

"Are you transformed yet?" Comora called over.

Gohan made a face at Comora's prompt. The man could obviously easily see he was not anywhere near transforming yet. The half-saiyan decided to cooperate and he closed his eyes to focus his energy. It was difficult. He was so distracted by his worries about his best friend that he could not fully focus on his energy.

The other warriors were already sparring when Gohan finally managed to transform. The young warrior looked up at them and it took him only a moment to choose a right moment, disappear from his positon and reappear in front of Suno to give him a punch. The younger warrior smiled when Suno gave a surprised gasp. Gohan used this moment of confusion to his advantage and he punched Suno again.

The young warrior wanted to kick Suno after this but a presence behind him made him turn around. Gohan clenched his fists and blocked the first few punches from Comora. He realized Suno was sneaking up behind him. Really? Two against one? So pitiful. Gohan waited for the right moment and dived down to avoid the two punches from his opponents. Suno and Comora nearly punched each other but they managed to dodge each other's attacks.

Gohan grinned and waved at them, floating a few feet away now. Comora was the first one to launch at him again. Gohan happily fought back, losing himself in the battle. That would always take his worries away.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A couple days later, Comora headed in the room and he looked around. "Where is Tobney?" He asked as he glanced at his comrades.

Itoro nodded to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. "I hope you didn't expect us to oversee him bathing?" He stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, don't worry." Comora closed the door behind him. "Is everything on schedule?"

"Hairdresser came by earlier. Clothes are ready." Suno leaned against the desk as he looked at Comora. "He's bathing now so he'll be good to go soon."

"Good." Comora wandered over to the screen and he stepped behind it to look at the outfit that was hanging there waiting for Tobney. "It looks good enough."

"That doesn't matter. Tobney will look good in anything." Suno was looking at the outfit as well over Comora's shoulder. "Though the look is tempered by the scowl he insists on wearing lately."

Comora turned back to his comrades. He took a deep breath before answering: "You know we have to do this." He stated to Suno. His comrade shrugged. "He'll get over it. You do remember what he was like when he just joined our team, right? He got over that too so he'll learn to live with this situation as well."

Suno looked up at his squad leader. "I'm not so sure. I'm afraid we took it too far this time, Comora."

The door opened and Suno stepped away from Comora. Tobney headed in the room, followed by a couple of slaves. The young warrior headed straight for the screen without even looking at the others. He intended to close the screen behind him but Comora got in his way.

Tobney did look at his squad leader now. "I don't need help getting dressed." He stated, annoyance dripping from his voice.

Comora crossed his arms over each other but stayed in the opening of the screen. Tobney gave an annoyed huff as he turned to the uniform. "You know the schedule for today, right?"

"Right." Tobney took off the robe he was wearing and tossed it on the ground. Comora followed the robe and a gleam of annoyance was seen in his eyes. Tobney was perfectly aware of the fact that Comora preferred things to be tidy. "I am meeting Kanda room 124 before nine and we make our big entrance at exactly nine o' clock so that our _great leader_ can announce our engagement." Tobney was getting into his uniform as he spoke.

"Go on."

Tobney grabbed his armour. "After that we sit down at table 2 and eat and pretend we're so happy with the engagement." He continued. "And I'll make sure not to set the tables on fire." He added in a snarl.

Comora was standing with him in a flash. The man grabbed Tobney by his shoulders. "Don't even dare to think about it." He growled as he pushed his fingers into Tobney's skin. The young warrior glared up at him, his eyes shooting fire – a fire that Comora thought he destroyed a long time ago.

"He won't." Suno approached them steadily. "Because Tobney is not the only one who will suffer if this party fails, right?" Tobney's gaze shifted to Suno. "There are more people to consider. You wouldn't want your friend to suffer for your mistakes, would you?"

Tobney's gaze changed as the fire in his eyes died down. The young warrior lowered his gaze. "Right." He stated. "I'll behave."

Comora released the younger fighter. "Good. Get dressed." The man stepped away from Tobney to let him finish getting dressed and he exchanged glances with Suno. This was going to be harder than they thought.

Tobney looked in the tall mirror once he was finished with his clothes. He studied the beautiful uniform. It wasn't the type of uniform he would usually wear. Gohan wore these outfits all the time because he performed as Vegeta's second-in-command. This automatically meant that Gohan had to wear these elite outfit to look good. Tobney usually just wore a nice uniform that any soldier would wear. This, however, was a much more expensive outfit. The fabric of the uniform was made for show, not for fighting. Therefore, it was a lot softer on the touch. The amour was decorated with stones and gems on the bands around his shoulders and the front looked nice and clean, almost shiny but not just yet.

Suno followed Tobney's line of sight. "For what it's worth… You look good." He stated gently.

Tobney lowered his gaze before he turned to Suno fully. "Well, that's the only thing that matters right?" He sent his comrade a weak smile before he walked to the bed to put on his boots.

"Alright. Let's go." Comora stated as he looked over at them.

Tobney took a breath to steady his breathing before he followed the others. They would meet Vegeta and Gohan before the party started. After that Tobney would have to wait until it was his moment to appear. The brief journey to room 124 was tensed. Tobney had his gaze lowered, staring at the ground as he wondered how he ended up in this situation. The other three warriors walked silently alongside him and they mentally asked themselves the same question.

The rest of the Suta Team was waiting in room 124. They would stay there to keep an eye on Tobney until they could deliver him safely to the entrance of the ballroom. After that they would quietly join the party and take a seat at a table near one of the side entrances.

"Comora! Wait a minute." Just before they could enter room 124 they heard Vegeta's voice calling out to their squad leader. Gohan was walking next to him and he stood straighter when he caught sight of Tobney.

"Go ahead." Comora said. Tobney also stopped walking and was looking out for Gohan but Suno gave him a gentle push against his shoulder until Tobney walked into the room.

"I want to talk to you for a moment, Comora." Vegeta moved his arm in front of Gohan when the half-saiyan made a step to the room in which Tobney was. The half-saiyan gave Vegeta a pleading expression and the saiyan prince let out a sigh. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir." Gohan stated before he was gone in a flash. The half-saiyan looked around in the room and found his friend quickly. Gohan approached his Tobney and eyed the young warrior worriedly. "Tobney, how are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Tobney averted his eyes from the half-saiyan's gaze. He looked just fine physically but Gohan's eyes were focused on the dark gaze in Tobney's blue orbs. The look of his friend made the half-saiyan worry immediately.

"Aww, he's fine." Suno slung an arm around Tobney's shoulders. "Our little cadet is just sad that he gets to bang a smoking hot woman for a living."

"Five days in a row." Itoro laughed as he approached the others. "We should all be so lucky."

"Five days?" Gohan questioned. He moved his head slightly to catch Tobney's gaze but his friend was looking at the ground now.

"We need to make sure an heir is born." Suno nodded once in response. "The women of the Simula race are only fertile on certain days of their cycle. The doctors calculate when she's good to go and we let Tobney loose on her on those exact days. A recipe for immediate success."

"The question is," Itoro started as he reached out to Tobney and pinched the warrior's cheek "are you man enough to knock her up? Can our puppy keep it up properly?"

Tobney growled as he pushed them off and away from him. "You'll have to drag me there in chains." He snarled in response to their teasing before turning around and heading for the doorway.

The young warrior almost immediately ran into Comora. The tall warrior just entered the room and overheard the last part of the conversation. He placed his hands on his hips and frowned down at the young soldier. "Oh we will. Trust me." He said it quietly but his voice sounded so calm that Tobney knew there was a lot of anger behind it. Still, this didn't keep the young warrior from glaring back at the squad leader.

"I did for a while there. That's what got me into this trouble." Tobney responded before he tried to walk past the squad leader.

Comora's expression changed for a brief moment before he visibly shook it off and he turned around so he could grab the band of Tobney's armor. "You're staying in this room." Comora snarled as he pulled the young warrior backwards. "I want to keep an eye on you."

"Maybe I don't want to." Tobney snarled as he pushed Comora's hand from his armor and turned to the man fully.

This turned out to be a big mistake as Comora pulled back a hand and smacked the young warrior right across the face. A shocked silence fell in the room as Tobney stepped back. Gohan stepped forward to help his friend but Suno's hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back.

Comora grabbed Tobney by the side of his neck and addressed him firmly. "You're staying here." He said before pushing Tobney to the others.

Tobney couldn't avoid stumbling in their direction but he got his body under control quickly and assumed a position in the corner of the room, far away from everyone else.

Gohan made a move to Tobney but Vegeta's voice stopped him. "Gohan. Come here." Gohan's first instinct was to ignore Vegeta's order. He looked from Tobney to Vegeta and back – torn between his duty to his friend and his duty to his master. Vegeta cleared his throat loudly. The half-saiyan let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to Vegeta and approached his master. The young warrior wanted to go to Tobney. His entire body was burning with desire to help out and comfort his friend but he ignored it and headed for the person who was in charge of him.

Once Gohan was close enough Vegeta sent him a strict expression. The half-saiyan made a face. "Here?" He whispered. Vegeta only nodded. Gohan clenched and unclenched his fists before he slowly knelt all the way down and touched his forehead to the ground.

"Good. Now get up." Vegeta stated as he watched Gohan kneel on the ground. The half-saiyan quickly stood up. "Go check if the slaves are ready for the party."

Gohan didn't understand. "But I already checked them before we came here, sir." He responded. "And I'd rather talk to…"

"Go check them again." Vegeta said strictly. Gohan opened his mouth to argue. "Right now!" Vegeta snarled when he noticed Gohan was going to talk back to him.

The half-saiyan's expression moved into a frown as he understood what Vegeta was doing. "Yes, sir." He stated before he moved to the doorway.

Tobney was watching everything from the corner of the room. He scoffed when he saw Gohan kneeling all the way to the ground. Honestly, how low could Vegeta go with his psychological warfare? The man surprised him every time. The young warrior watched as Gohan left the room soon after this. Tobney also noticed that Gohan gave a quick glance over his shoulder at Tobney and their gazes met. Suddenly, Gohan's voice sounded clear in his mind.

 _Stay strong._

I will. Tobney leaned his head back against the wall once Gohan was gone. He was alone again.

Vegeta's gaze moved to Tobney as he headed in the room. "I want to talk to the boy for a moment. Leave us." He ordered. Tobney moved his head back up when he heard this and he tried not to make a disgusted face. The other members of the Suta Team excused themselves while Vegeta motioned for Tobney to approach him.

Tobney decided to do as the man said for now. Vegeta walked to a table and placed a small projector on it. The man activated it and a vivid picture of Gohan and Sianna was seen above the device. Tobney took a shocked breath when he saw them.

The moment was taken a couple of days ago according to the date on the upper-left corner of the projection. They were standing close to each other, speaking quietly. Sianna moved up her hand to place it on Gohan's cheek. The half-saiyan gave a quick look around to make sure they were alone before he wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her closer. Tobney lowered his gaze to the ground when the two on the video leaned in for a kiss.

"It's interesting." Vegeta stated as he looked at the projection too. "How much freedom prisoners think they have. Secrets are a privilege, Tobney. Gohan may think there is an aspect of his life I don't know anything about but he is wrong. This is my ship. My world. I know everything that is going on here."

"Does Gohan know you have a tail on him?"

Vegeta chuckled. "It was a temporary tail. I only keep an extra eye on him when I have a reason to think he is hiding something from me. And he was." The man looked down at the projection and watched as Sianna unclasped one of the bands of Gohan's armor. A smirk was present on his face while his eyes were on Gohan; who laughed and whispered something in Sianna's ear. The two slaves moved to a nearby door that led to a small closet and Gohan gave one last look around before he followed Sianna inside, closing the door behind him. "And to think I thought he was so innocent. I know teenagers are unpredictable but I never suspected my teenager to be like that."

"Why are you showing me this?" Tobney asked, frowning at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta leaned over and pressed another button. This time there was a picture of the quarters Tobney shared with Gohan and Solarus. At the time, Tobney was asleep on the couch, fallen asleep after one of the movie nights probably. Gohan moved to his own bedroom. Solarus stayed behind in the common room of the quarters and looked over at Tobney. Once she was sure Gohan was gone, Solarus walked to Tobney's bedroom and disappeared for a moment, before she reappeared in the common room with sheets from Tobney's bed. She spread the sheets over Tobney's form, tucking him in snugly before she stayed still for a moment and studied him. After a moment she leaned over and pressed a kiss on Tobney's cheek.

Tobney's expression was shocked, his eyes watery as he realized was this meant. His heart filled with joy for a brief moment before he realized what he was going to do in the next few hours. Vegeta turned off the projection and leaned against the table. "I'm not surprised." He stated as he crossed his arms. "Women tend to fall head-over-heals for you. Sadly, your focus should be somewhere else right now." Tobney met Vegeta's gaze. "All the children you just saw on the projection live on this ship. Aside from you, all of them are my slave, nothing more and nothing less. Gohan, Sianna, Solarus… They're all mine and I can do whatever I want with them. Especially Sianna and Solarus are quite expendable. I might not kill Gohan but I can harm him. The boy is quite resilient. I can cut up every inch of his body and the rejuvenation tank will heal him right back up. With a power boost. So it's all in my favor. He will be alright physically. Only the mental scars will stay with him."

"Again," Tobney stated, "why?"

"Tobney, you have to understand that you cannot back out of this in any way. You may be a soldier in status, but your entire existence belongs to me. I decided whether you live or die, who your friends are and how you live your life." Vegeta explained as he studied the younger warrior. "If you harm that girl, try to sabotage this ball or if you do anything else I do not approve of, you will notice just how powerful I am, do you understand me?"

Tobney held Vegeta's gaze. "Yes sir." He stated. "I understand you completely."

Vegeta allowed the staring-competition to continue for a moment before he nodded. "Good. Comora. You can come in again." He called over. The door opened immediately and Comora hastily approached them. Vegeta realized not for the first time how worried Comora could get when it concerned Tobney. "Watch him. Kanda and her father will arrive any moment. I need to get to the party myself."

Vegeta looked back to the youngest warrior in the room and he reached out to grab Tobney's chin. He didn't miss how Tobney tensed. The younger warrior didn't fight him though. Vegeta turned Tobney's face sideways. "We'll need some rejuvenation spray for that bruise." He stated. "You need to look your best today." Vegeta sent the younger warrior a smirk before he headed for the entrance of the room.

Tobney took a deep breath to calm his anger down. Comora went to stand behind him and gently massaged his shoulders. "Calm down, kiddo. You can't go into this function with that temper ready to explode."

"I have the spray." Suno stated as he held the bottle with the blue liquid up and used it to make the bruise on Tobney's face disappear.

Tobney clenched and unclenched his fists as he turned to Comora. "I figure I can't punch anyone to still my anger?" He asked, partially joking.

"Nope." Comora responded as he shook his head. "But I do offer a game of arm wrestling to release some energy."

"Yes! I'll take it!" Tobney returned Comora's smile as they moved over to a table. The other members of the Suta Team eagerly followed them. They were always in for watching any type of match.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Meanwhile, Gohan was ticking off all the items on his list for a second time. Honestly, Vegeta was taking this precaution way too far. What could Gohan and Tobney do seconds before the announcement?

"Gohan!"

The half-saiyan turned and smiled brightly when he noticed the lady walking towards him. "Lady Lizis! It's great to see you!"

"Oh, you know I don't like it when you call me that." Lizis responded as she reached out to embrace him. Gohan returned the embrace, somewhat hesitant at hugging someone of such a high level. "It's just Lizis for my close friends."

"I apologize, miss." Gohan said automatically. The young warrior made a face when he realized he referred to her status once more without even thinking about it.

Lizis smiled as she pulled back. "Well, I guess it's difficult for one to break away from traditions. By the gods, I missed you, Gohan; we haven't seen each other for ages. You need to tell me what has been going on. And what is this mystery party all about? Oh, I must dance with you tonight. I hope you've improved your footwork. I remember leaving with a couple of blue toes last time I danced with you."

Gohan couldn't help but smile back at her. Lizis could easily talk for the both of them for hours. He enjoyed spending time with her, as he always did. She was a welcome distraction from the brutes he usually spent time with.

Gohan placed his notepad aside and followed her. Lizis noticed that the guards were following them. "Oh, you can leave us now." She stated as she waved them away.

"But lady Lizis..." One of the guard started talking but she silenced them with another wave of her hand.

"It's okay. Go to my father and tell him I'm with Gohan and that you guys can take some time off. I said so. I think being in the presence of one of the strongest warriors in the universe is safe enough." She responded easily. The guards didn't seem surprised at the order as they bowed and turned to leave. Gohan noticed that they turned a corner and stopped there. He couldn't see them but he could feel them and he realized that they would be keeping an eye on their charge while staying out of sight.

"Are you sure you can go on without your guards?" Gohan asked as his gaze lowered to Lizis.

Her golden eyes looked up at him. "You're still the second-strongest warrior in the universe, right?" She asked.

"I guess." Gohan shrugged modestly. Not sure how to respond to this.

She smiled. "Then you must be safer to be around than my guards." She reasoned. "And definitely a lot more fun." She moved up her hand. "So, will you offer me your arm, gentleman?"

"Madame." Gohan held out his arm so she could wrap her hand around his lower arm and together they started moving.

"So where's Tobney?" Lizis asked as she looked around. "Last time I checked you were practically joined at the hip."

The half-saiyan smiled at her joke. He guessed they would appear like that to others as they tended to spend so much time together. The young warrior shrugged. "We're both busy. We try to see each other as much as we can though. It's good to have friends around here."

Lizis nodded once. "I can imagine." She responded before she let out a sigh. "I would love to live on this ship. Travelling space, going places. It sounds so cool. I'm always stuck on my boring planet."

"You're going to business school nowadays, right?" Gohan asked as he studied her.

"Yep." Lizis' golden eyes shined importantly as she lifted her chin. "I have to take over the business one day. Can't wait. My father travels all the time. One day I'll be the one travelling all over the universe and making important business deals with powerful warriors like lord Vegeta."

"I can see you're dreading the prospect." Gohan joked as he watched her expression.

She returned his smile. "Life can be confining when you're a woman. The men my age tend to assume I'm only marriage material. Ugh, just the other day a guy chatted me up, telling me that once we were married he would take the burden of the business off of me and I could focus on the important things; like my dresses and my make-up."

Gohan was strongly reminded of Sianna as he watched her speak and not for the first time he realized that he sometimes said things like that too. He would have to watch his own prejudices for a while. "What did you say?"

Lizis grinned innocently. "I punched him. I didn't bitchslap him. No, I punched him. Straight in the nozzle. I was prepared to receive a smack in return but he was too humiliated and he ran." She chuckled. "Oh, I feel kind of bad now. My father was angry too."

The half-saiyan imagined the situation. He met enough stuck-up rich boys in his line of work too and he often ached to punch them back in line. As a slave, he was not allowed to do this though. He had to remain polite.

The two travelled for a while until Gohan's watch told him it was time to go to the dining room. There Gohan was a little taken aback by the approving expression on Vegeta's face. The man may have considered Gohan's fear that he was being set up with Lizis a joke, but Gohan was still not entirely sure about the intentions here. Still, this didn't mean he couldn't enjoy an evening with one of his best friends.

Right before the dinner started Tobney met Kanda. The young warrior was standing in a side room. There he would wait for Vegeta to give the main speech before the dinner. Vegeta would welcome them all and announce the reason for this shindig. At the sign giving by the slaves, Tobney and Kanda would enter the room - hopefully to applause.

"Lady Kanda." A slave announced as the young woman entered the room.

Tobney turned and was immediately stunned by her appearance. He usually saw her in pretty casual clothing when they went on dates and she preferred to dress herself when she went to the regular functions. This time she was dressed and prepared by more professional hands and she looked absolutely stunning.

The other members of the Suta Team were already gone except for Comora, who stayed behind to babysit Tobney. Kanda approached Tobney and she smiled when she was close enough. "Hey."

"Hey." Tobney's eyes ran down her long dark blue dress. The material was so smooth that it appeared to glitter slightly whenever she moved, or was that really glitter on there? He couldn't really tell. A split on one side of her dress revealed her light-blue tinted legs as she walked. Tobney watched as Kanda nervously fiddled with one of the two braids in her lavender-colored hair. A golden chain with a dark blue amulet that matched her dress was draped over her naked shoulders.

Tobney was suddenly happy that he had to wear an impressive outfit for tonight. He would practically disappear next to Kanda otherwise.

Kanda's brown eyes looked up at him. "So… Do we kiss now whenever we greet each other?" She asked hesitantly. "You know… Since we're engaged now…"

"Oh… Right." Tobney's eyes automatically moved to Comora. The man shrugged in response to the questioning glance he received. "Ehh… I don't know."

"Well… This is a party to celebrate the fact that we are engaged." Kanda reasoned. "They might ask us to kiss there anyway."

Tobney considered this for a moment before he looked over at Comora. "Will you leave us for a moment? Just to gather ourselves before we are announced." He asked. Comora hesitated as he uncrossed his arms. "Please. Five minutes."

"Fine. I'll be right outside the door." Comora stated, sending Tobney a warning glance before he left the room.

The moment he closed the door, Tobney looked down at Kanda again. He held out his arms for a hug and she smiled before stepping into his arms. "Oh Tobney. I'm scared." Kanda whispered. "I don't know how to do this."

Tobney rested his cheek against her head as he closed his eyes. They'd hugged before. They were very good friends and Tobney liked spending time with her. This was the first time they hugged as a couple, an engaged couple. "We're in this together." Tobney stated. "I'll be right next to you."

Kanda pulled away enough to look at him but still stay in the hug. Tobney looked down to meet her gaze and before he knew it she leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Tobney was surprised for only a moment as Kanda pulled back again but he regained his composure and returned a kiss.

The two kissed again a third time. As if to make sure that they were making the most of this brief uncontrolled moment in their lives. Nobody was here to tell them to kiss. They made his decision.

It was uncomfortable but yet comfortable. A kiss exchanged between friends. They both noticed there was no fireworks but also no disgust or dislike. It was just nice.

Tobney's thoughts went to the fact that he was expected to not only kiss her but also bed her. It wasn't like he didn't think he could do it. She was beautiful and so sweet. His body would respond as it was supposed to naturally. He just felt disgusted by the fact that all this was arranged by Vegeta. And here Tobney was, playing along like an ignorant puppet.

A knock on the door made Kanda and Tobney step away from each other. Comora opened the door and looked inside. "The doors will open any moment now." He stated.

Tobney and Kanda nodded. Tobney reached down and grabbed Kanda's hand. "Alright. Let's just try to get through this party. We'll consider the rest when we get to it, okay?"

Kanda smiled as she nodded. "Agreed. I'm glad you're the one who is in this with me, Tobney." She stated before she looked to the doors that would open soon.

"Likewise." Tobney responded without even thinking about it. He wasn't lying though. He liked Kanda enough to want to spend his life with her, as friends, maybe even as lovers if they would have gotten to know each other better under different circumstances. Now, Tobney felt like he couldn't allow himself to actually love her. That would give Vegeta his way and Tobney didn't want to do that.

The two were silent as they listened to Vegeta's voice. The man made a speech about his company and the many companies and business men and women that helped his company grow. At long last, Tobney and Kanda heard Vegeta's happy announcement that one of his soldiers was to be married to Lady Kanda.

The doors opened as applause assaulted their ears. Tobney took a breath and he gave a brief squeeze in Kanda's hand before they started the walk into the ballroom.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Cue cliffhanger? Or is it?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Perfect Charade

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 14. A Perfect Charade.**

The noise of the applause was almost deafening to Gohan as he watched Kanda and Tobney walk into the large room. The two smiled brightly as they headed closer to Vegeta. There they both bowed in respect. Tobney lowered his gaze and knelt down on one knee while Kanda grabbed the side of her skirt and lifted it slightly as she curtsied.

The young warrior pressed his lips together. He didn't know Tobney could act so well. Then again, Tobney did play a joke on him often enough and Gohan never suspected a thing.

Vegeta returned to the table after the brief performance and the dinner really started now. Gohan looked over at the table at which Tobney was sitting. Vegeta considered placing Tobney and Kanda at their table but that would entail adding both the couple and Kanda's parents. It would make theirs a rather large table. That's why Vegeta decided to place Tobney and Kanda at table 2 instead of table 1.

"This is such a lovely surprise." Lord Conno stated as they were digging into their food. "A marriage! Unbelievable. When is the date?"

"The marriage will take place a couple of months from now." Vegeta responded as he grabbed his glass. "You will receive your invitation soon."

"Good. I'll make sure to save the date." Conno nodded once before he looked over at his daughter. "How did you take care of this so quickly? I've been introducing eligible bachelors to my daughter for years now and she keeps turning them down."

"Dad." Lizis responded, frowning at her father. "Let's discuss more interesting topics, shall we?"

"Something that is more interesting than my own daughter?" Conno said in a teasing tone. The man turned back to Vegeta. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare soldiers, who might be good enough for my daughter, would you?"

Vegeta was sipping from his wine as Conno spoke and now lowered his glass. "Well, most of my elite soldiers are either married or engaged." He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Aside from Gohan that is."

"I wouldn't say no to Gohan." Lizis said sweetly as she placed a hand on Gohan's hand. The half-saiyan sent her a reluctant smile back, not sure how to respond to this entire situation. "If only you would send men like Gohan here in my direction the whole marriage process would go a lot faster."

"I'll make sure to remember that then." Conno said as he grabbed his own glass and held it up. "A toast. To my beautiful but picky daughter!" He said cheerfully. The others joined in on the toast and all sipped from their drinks afterwards.

Gohan glanced sideways when Vegeta's hand briefly squeezed his shoulder but the man only withdrew his hand without looking at him. The half-saiyan did notice the satisfied smirk on Vegeta's face and he momentarily felt like flipping the entire table over. What was Vegeta playing at here?

The problems started when Vegeta announced that Gohan was to be seated at his table, and even right next to him. This was something that didn't occur that often. Vegeta usually sat at a straight table with Stirania so he could oversee the crowd and festivities.

Vegeta's excuse was that he wanted to keep an eye on the half-saiyan during the party. This would be easier if Gohan was right next to him. The young warrior remembered complaining that Vegeta only wanted to make sure Gohan wouldn't meet up with Tobney. Vegeta didn't even deny it.

"Are you okay?" Lizis asked as she leaned forwards a bit so she could look at his face.

Gohan pushed his expression into a smile as he nodded. "Of course. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment."

Lizis returned the smile. "Well, don't get lost too often. You'll have to be able to find me when the dancing starts or I'll have to dance all alone." She pouted after the last sentence to show how sad she would be if that happened.

"Don't worry. I could never lose you." Gohan responded easily.

The dancing occurred soon enough. Vegeta stood up to get the attention of the rest of the crowd and he gestured to the dance floor. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I hereby thank you for your presence at this little gathering." He said in a loud voice. Not for the first time Gohan noticed how easy this appeared to be for Vegeta. The man was in his element like this. The young warrior took a sip from his drink as he thought this over. He needed to get drunk if he wanted to survive this evening. "I invite you all to the dancefloor to enjoy yourselves for the rest of the evening. My apprentice, Gohan here, and the beautiful Lady Lizis will lead the first dance." Gohan gasped as he heard this but as he was drinking the wine ran down his air pipe and he coughed. Lizis gave him a worried glance as she watched him take control of his breathing. The rest of the crowd didn't seem to notice anything as they were all focused on Vegeta. "Please feel free to join them and make this a party that will be remembered!" The people applauded loudly as Vegeta nodded in respect and sat back down.

Gohan stared at Vegeta and the man gave him a grin in return. Vegeta nodded to the dance floor as he grabbed his glass. The half-saiyan narrowed his eyes at him as he gritted his teeth. Vegeta was messing with him. Honestly, how could he risk sabotaging his own party just to tease his so-called apprentice? The young warrior turned to Lizis and sent her a smile. She appeared to know about this arrangement and she accepted his hand.

Gohan could feel his heart beating in his chest as he led Lizis to the center of the room. The young warrior mentally cursed Vegeta in all sizes and forms as he started the dance. Lizis smiled up at him. "You didn't know about this, did you?" She whispered silently.

The half-saiyan considered lying to her but he realized he trusted her enough to keep this to herself. "Lord Vegeta likes to put me on the spot." He said truthfully.

"A place you'll be more often when you take over the company." Lizis said as she nodded. "Because we all know that is going to happen in the future - even if your history might not be like the most standard soldier."

Gohan smiled in response to her last comment. Lizis was one of the few who knew Gohan was enslaved by Vegeta and not taken in as an apprentice by the good-hearted Vegeta. "And until that happens he can make me do things like this." He added.

"Dancing with me?"

"No, that's actually something I like to do." Gohan responded. "No, I mean dancing the first dance, in front of everyone."

"You're doing quite well. No blue toes yet." Lizis said cheerfully. Gohan thanked her and the two danced for a moment. Other couples were now dancing as well. Tobney was among them. He was one of the first to draw Kanda onto the dancefloor. Gohan suspected that Tobney did this more out of loyalty to Gohan than that he actually wanted to dance. "I was being honest, by the way." Lizis stated after a moment. Gohan looked at her again and met her gaze. "I wouldn't say no to you."

"I'm not really of your level, lady Lizis." Gohan stated in response.

"I know. It sucks." Lizis said as he made a face. "It's not that I have a crush on you or anything but you're a good friend of mine and I know you are the kind of person who would allow me to take the leading position in my company rather than wanting to take it from me. There aren't many people like that."

Gohan could imagine that. "I'm sure you'll find someone. Someday." He stated. "Besides, you can run the company on your own as well, right?"

Lizis smiled in response. "Yes! I can!"

After a couple of dances Lizis noticed that Kanda was dancing near them. She released Gohan and went over to Kanda. The two hugged and cheered about Kanda's engagement, dismissing the two male dates as they decided they needed some time for girltalk.

Gohan reached the refreshment table first and handed Tobney a drink. Tobney thanked him and sipped from his drink. "You weren't told you were supposed to do the first dance, were you?" Tobney asked as he glanced sideways.

Gohan shook his head in response. "Nope. How did you know?"

Tobney chuckled. "I noticed your reaction when he said it." He responded.

The younger warrior made a face. "I hope nobody else saw it."

"Hmmm, everyone was focused on mister high and mighty." Tobney said before he took a sip from his drink and looked over at the dancefloor. "No interest in his _small_ apprentice."

"Small?" Gohan repeated as he stood up straight and made himself as tall as he could. "Who exactly is small here?"

Tobney looked at Gohan and smiled. "You used to be this small." He stated as he indicated a height somewhere near his knees.

"Yeah, maybe when I was like five." Gohan countered. "Way before you ever knew me."

"Then you stayed at the same height for about six years because I'm pretty sure you were that small when I met you." Tobney persisted, nodding.

Gohan rolled his eyes but a smile broke through his defenses. "You've got competition." He stated as he nodded to the dancefloor. Lizis and Kanda were dancing with their arms around each other, laughing and whispering to each other.

Tobney snickered. "I know right. I should probably step in soon." He stated in response. His smile disappeared as he leaned on the table with his hand. "What if this is our future?" He asked, glancing sideways. Gohan gave him a confused glance and Tobney nodded to the dancefloor. "Can you imagine us talking to each other during one of the numerous social functions, watching our wives chat and having a heavy drink together?"

Gohan followed his gaze and he was silent for a moment. "Do you think you can ever love Kanda? Really love her? Like you love Solarus?"

Tobney gave Gohan a wide-eyed stare. "Wha- How?"

"Oh come on." Gohan complained. "I live with you two." He said by way of explanation.

Tobney lowered his gaze. "Still… I didn't think it was that obvious." He responded. "It doesn't matter anyway. I am being married off to someone else."

"It's cozy here."

The two young warriors looked sideways at Vegeta's voice. The Saiyan prince stepped closer to them. "Tobney. Your date is so bored that she's taken a liking to Gohan's date. I'd step in and make sure that she's actually enjoying herself. Now." Vegeta stated in his icy voice.

"Yes sir." Tobney stated before he grabbed another drink and headed for the dancefloor.

Gohan went to walk away too but Vegeta held him back. The half-saiyan let out an annoyed grunt as he turned his back on the table and leaned on it with his hands.

"It's unbelievable how you two managed to meet up even under these circumstances." Vegeta hissed in his direction.

"We were just talking." Gohan snarled back. He could feel a pressure inside his ribcage. He could feel a strange sensation that was making his breathing slow down - taking deep breaths every time.

Vegeta turned towards him. The man placed a hand on the table too as he stared at Gohan strictly. The half-saiyan wasn't very impressed with Vegeta's glares these days. Vegeta's physical attacks were a lot more terrifying but Vegeta couldn't lay a finger on Gohan during these functions. They were supposed to be thick as thieves. It was a charade Vegeta wanted to keep alive so he would have to be nice to Gohan. The half-saiyan was aware of this and he tended to take advantage of it.

"You two are not allowed to talk." Vegeta stated quietly. Gohan gave him an annoyed glance. "Don't you look at me like that." Gohan only let out a sigh. "What the hell is wrong with you these days?" Vegeta's voice was straining under the need to rise as he spoke to the half-saiyan. He had to keep the conversation quiet since the other guests were not supposed to notice their dispute.

"You're being such an asshole about this." Gohan let it out before he could stop himself. He noticed the slight tightening of Vegeta's tail at the insult but he was too upset to even care. "I don't care about your petty rules. If I want to see my friend, I will see him, no matter what you say or do about it."

Vegeta scoffed as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "I see you are getting tired of being alive but I don't think this is the right way to commit suicide, brat."

"I'm actually quite enjoying it, _master_." Gohan responded in a sarcastic manner. "I am considering making this a habit."

"It would be a very painful habit." Vegeta stated, terrifyingly calm.

Gohan leaned towards him. "I'm not actually in pain right now." He taunted quietly.

Vegeta met his gaze head on. "Oh but you will be. Trust me." He whispered.

The two were so caught up in their little dispute that they didn't notice the two women until one of them spoke up. "Oh! Lord Vegeta and little Gohan." One of them said. Gohan and Vegeta both looked sideways when they heard this. "Whispering together as if you are best friends with a secret. It's adorable!"

Vegeta created a smile as he wrapped an arm around the half-saiyan's shoulders. "I was just complimenting my apprentice on his great opening dance." He responded easily. Gohan put on a smile as well. "He was very nervous about doing the first dance but I knew he would excel at it."

"Oh, and you did, Gohan, you were very good." One of the ladies said cheerfully. "I was pleasantly surprised."

"You two are the talk of the town these days." The second guest said as she looked at them, her blue eyes gazing from one Saiyan to the other. "Your story is movie-worthy. The young orphaned saiyan saved by the lord of the greatest army in the universe. The stories written about your relationship and history are everywhere."

"But half of them are not true." The first lady responded.

"Rumors are easily created." Vegeta stated sweetly. "It's flattering that there is so much interest in our situation but I don't really care for the fame that it brings us. I just did what I had to do when I met this little one. For now, all I am trying to do is raise him properly so that he can stand on his own two feet one day." Gohan almost gagged in response to the sweet lies Vegeta was easily throwing out while keeping a straight face.

"I would love to interview you two for the intergalactic new flash." One of the ladies stated.

"I already gave several interviews for the Flash." Vegeta stated in response.

"Yes, you did. But Gohan never did." She persisted. "You kept saying that Gohan couldn't give an interview because he was too young, Lord Vegeta." She turned to look at Gohan. "However, these days you organize these functions and act as a representative for the army, Gohan. I hope this also means that you can respond to interviews now."

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer but Gohan was there first. "Yes." He stated. Vegeta closed his mouth and his gaze shot to Gohan. "I would love to give an interview. I'll tell you the whole story." He stated. Vegeta's hand was still on Gohan's shoulder and he now gave a nasty pinch in Gohan's skin. The young warrior didn't even flinch. "Everything." He added afterwards.

"Great!" She grinned at him. "I'll call you tomorrow at nine. Okay?"

"Great!" Gohan smiled in response to her question. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a date with lady Lizis and I've let her alone for too long already." He stated sweetly. The young warrior excused himself and turned to walk away. Gohan met Vegeta's gaze for a moment and he couldn't help but sent the older warrior a smug smirk. Two can play that game. He enjoyed the sight of Vegeta's annoyed expression before he turned to walk to the dancefloor.

The half-saiyan approached the three dancing friends. Lizis grinned when she saw him and she motioned for him to come closer. "There you are! I've been the third wheel for ages here."

"Sorry. Just talking to lord Vegeta for a moment." Gohan responded as he accepted her hand.

Lizis laughed as Gohan made her twirl around two times. The half-saiyan took her in his arms after this. Kanda and Tobney were wrapped up against each other as well as they danced and spoke quietly. Gohan enjoyed dancing with Lizis as much as he would enjoy dancing with any of his friends. The two talked, laughed and twirled each other around. Tobney and Kanda joined them and the four friends created a circle, dancing hand in hand, laughing as they whirled until they were all dizzy.

The rest of the evening flew by. Lizis and Kanda were the last women to leave the ballroom. Lizis smiled at Gohan as she gave him a hug. "I had a great time tonight, Gohan. I hope we can hang out like this more often." She stated before she pulled back. Gohan returned the hug and the smile she gave him.

"I would love to." Gohan responded. "Have a good night." He stated.

"Good night." Lizis looked sideways and grinned. "Ooooh Kanda. Who will _you_ join tonight, Tobney or me?" She stated sweetly when she saw that Kanda and Tobney were exchanging a kiss. Gohan was actually surprised to see this. It was very forthcoming of Tobney.

"Oh run to a black hole, you." Kanda responded as she stepped away from Tobney. "I am engaged now, aren't I?"

Lizis smiled as she reached out for Kanda. "But please share your bed with me tonight before you start sharing your bed with Tobney." She stated sweetly.

"I guess I can be generous for now." Kanda responded easily. The two girls smiled at each other before they excused themselves and headed for the doorway.

Gohan and Tobney were silent for a moment as they watched the women walk away. Gohan was the first to turn around and look for their superiors. Tobney followed his gaze and let out a sigh. "Not really feeling like reporting to the big boss right away." He muttered.

"I agree." Gohan responded as he glanced sideways to his best friend. "But I'm afraid I already pushed Vegeta quite far today."

Tobney frowned. "What did you do?"

The half-saiyan shrugged. "I disobeyed him." He responded as if he was talking about the weather.

"You have a death-wish these days?" Tobney tilted his head sideways as he studied his friend.

Gohan smiled at him. "As if you haven't done worse."

Tobney shrugged as he looked towards the Suta Team members again. They were gathering and were now approaching the two youngsters. "I have a shield. Comora always makes sure Vegeta can't get me. You don't have that luxury."

"Well, I'd say you two have done well this evening." Comora stated once they were close enough. "Both Kanda and Lizis enjoyed themselves."

"Good." Gohan responded. "I'm glad I served my purpose as a male escort."

Comora took a breath as he crossed his arms. The man tilted his head sideways as he studied the half-saiyan for a moment. "Honestly, I was wondering when the time would come." He stated as a smile appeared on his face.

Gohan frowned. "What time?"

"The moment you would get into puberty." Comora responded, his burning red eyes focused on the young warrior's expression.

"I know right." Suno added. "I can see the signs everywhere."

"Moody, big mouth, curse words." Itoro laughed when he noticed the dark expression on Gohan's face. "Oh, and the infamous teenage death glare. I've gotten those from my teenage kids and I'm immune to them by now, kiddo."

"You're seventeen now, right?" Kaon made a thoughtfully face. "Maybe a little late to the party but I seem to recall that you were late with other developments too."

"It only seems like yesterday that your voice started changing." Itoro wiped an invisible tear from his eyes.

"Or that you actually started to grow some hair." Suno reached out and gently caressed Gohan's recently-shaved cheek.

The half-saiyan smacked his hand away. "Would you stop discussing my life?" He snarled in response to their chuckles. The fact that this snarl only made their amusement grow made him even angrier.

"But it's so interesting." Suno countered easily. "And very amusing."

"You're the only kid who actually grew from a boy to a man while on active duty in our team." Itoro stated, nodding several times. "And a man you are," his gaze focused on the doorway where Lizis and Kanda disappeared a couple of minutes earlier, "as you've got the women drooling over you. I'm surprised you haven't gotten laid yet."

"I wouldn't be too surprised." Vegeta was approaching the group. "Gohan's too busy to sneak around with any women." The man looked up and met Gohan's gaze. The half-saiyan could feel a chill run down his spine at Vegeta's choice of words. The man held Gohan's gaze for only a moment before he turned to the others. "I do hope you're not teasing my dear apprentice. Rumor has it I don't take lightly to people who try to harm my little hybrid."

The members of the Suta Team chuckled amusedly. Gohan rolled his eyes in response to the man's behavior. Honestly, and Gohan was supposed to be the one in puberty? These people behaved like children and they dared to call him out on behaving like a teenager?

"May I be excused?" Gohan stated. "I'm tired. Faking to be on good terms with you is very tiring."

"It must be _very tiring_." Itoro drawled as an imitation of Gohan, making an angry face in the process. The others snickered in response to his imitation.

A flare of anger made Gohan clench his fists. "Stop laughing at me!" He snarled at them.

"Or what?" Comora stepped closer, suddenly right in Gohan's face. "What will you do if we keep messing with you, huh?" He pushed against Gohan's chest. The half-saiyan was standing unsteadily enough to have to take a step back. "Cause I seem to remember that we are still higher in rank." He gave another push. Gohan was forced to take another step back. He clenched his fists as he glared at Comora. "You're nothing more than a slave, rookie. It's time you started acting like one."

"Are we done here?" Tobney interrupted. "I want to go to bed."

Suno gasped. "Oh! Right! How could we forget! It's way past Tobney's bedtime!" The man threw an arm around Tobney's shoulders. "Who gets to tuck him in tonight?"

"I do!" Itoro raised his hand. "It's my turn to give a goodnight kiss." He teased as he stepped closer to the two warriors. "Let's go."

Comora was distracted by his comrades and he stood up straight again. The man shrugged. "Fine. You guys go ahead and get him ready for bed. I'll be right there." He stated as he waved them away.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the Suta Team answered as one man. Tobney gave a last look at Gohan before he was guided to the entrance by Suno and Itoro.

Comora scoffed as he watched them go. "Saved by your best friend. He took a bullet for you there, kiddo." He stated as he glanced at Gohan. The half-saiyan gave the man a frown. "The only thing they like more than messing with you is messing with Tobney. He knew very well what he was getting himself into when he said he wanted to go to bed. Now I hate myself for allowing him to sleep in my room. I'll have to kick them all out again."

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "Good night, Comora. We'll find our way to our quarters." He stated.

Comora nodded. "Yes sir." He stated before he moved away as well.

Gohan now looked at Vegeta. The man was silent for a moment as he met Gohan's gaze. "It's time for you to go to bed too." He stated. His gaze wandered off to Sianna, who was helping the other slaves gather all the table cloths. "There's no real reason for you to stay here at the moment, right?"

Gohan followed Vegeta's line of sight. Another tremor ran down his body when he realized Vegeta was looking at Sianna. The half-saiyan frowned. Was Vegeta just teasing him or did the man know more than Gohan wanted him to know?

"Not really." Gohan stated. The half-saiyan made a bow to Vegeta. "Can I be excused then?" He asked as he looked up.

"Go ahead." Vegeta stated as he nodded to the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for a brief discussion of the party."

"Yes sir." Gohan turned away from Vegeta and headed to the doorway. The young warrior lowered his gaze as he walked to the entrance of the room. Gohan looked over his shoulder and he stopped abruptly when he noticed that Vegeta was talking to Sianna. The young woman was one of the few slaves who didn't bow to Vegeta or show any sign of respect. For the first time Gohan realized that this behavior was very dangerous. Vegeta killed others for less. The young warrior was torn between the need to go over there and see what was going on and the realization that this would show that the half-saiyan cared more for Sianna than he did about regular slaves.

Gohan turned back to the entrance and forced himself to keep walking. Sianna would be alright. The half-saiyan made sure not to think about anything as he got ready for bed. He decided not to set an alarm clock. He would allow himself to sleep out tomorrow. Get a good night's rest. The young warrior fell asleep easier than he expected. Apparently, he was more tired than he realized at first.

"Good morning."

Gohan started awake when hands grabbed his arms and dragged him out of bed. The young warrior was momentarily dazed as he was brought to his own common room. Gohan looked up to find Vegeta in the room too. The man was waiting patiently as Suno and Itoro brought the half-saiyan closer.

"Good morning, kiddo." Vegeta stated sweetly once Gohan was standing in front of him. "Had a nice sleep?"

Gohan glared up at him. "What the hell is going on?" He snarled.

"Oh come on. You should have expected this to happen after your big mouth yesterday." Vegeta responded. The man reached out and roughly tousled Gohan's hair. "It's time I showed my little apprentice what happens to brats that mouth off to me."

"And you think I'm going to let you beat me up right here?" He asked, frowning. "Are you serious?"

Vegeta smirked as he stepped aside. Now Gohan could see the couch on the other side of the room and he could also see that it was occupied. "I think I've got something that will keep you tranquil." Vegeta stated as he headed for the couch.

Solarus, tied by both her hands and feet, shrunk back as Vegeta reached her. Tears were running down her face as she looked at Gohan. She attempted to say something but the piece of tape that was plastered over her mouth made it difficult to speak. Vegeta walked around the couch and stood behind her. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He stated as he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. She'd obviously been dragged out of bed too as she was wearing her nightgown. The man gently traced his fingers over her neck and shoulders. "There's something beautifully tragic about crying women."

Gohan frowned as he gave a pull at his arms but Itoro and Suno held him back easily. The half-saiyan let out an annoyed growl when he realized they weren't going to let him go. The young warrior looked up when he heard a brief sob from Solarus and he saw that Vegeta was now leaning forwards and sampling the scent of Solarus's cervix. "STOP!" Gohan snarled at him.

Vegeta looked up. "Why? I bought her so that she could be fucked by a soldier but you never even looked in her direction. I might as well do the honors myself then." He leaned down and pressed a couple of kisses on the side of her neck. Solarus was crying freely now as she tried to lean away from the man.

The half-saiyan watched this for a moment before he let out a laugh. Vegeta stopped and looked up. "Come on, Vegeta. What are you even trying to threaten with here? You're a bastard but you have too much pride to take a woman by force."

Vegeta stood up straight. "You're right." He stated as he released the young woman and headed around the couch so he could walk closer to Gohan. "But even I can make an exception if it can teach my little assistant a lesson."

"What do you want?"

"That's easy." Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "I want you to stay absolutely still or I might move my attention to Solarus again." The man placed a hand under Gohan's chin and pushed his face upwards. "And no tantrums, kiddo. Or she might lose a finger or two."

Gohan held Vegeta's gaze for a moment. "Get her out of the room." He stated quietly. "Solarus. I don't want her to see this."

Vegeta frowned confusedly. "You don't want her to see…." The man's expression softened for a moment before he shook his head. "Kaon. Take the girl to her room." He stated without letting his sight off Gohan.

Gohan lowered his gaze to the ground as he listened to the sounds of Kaon pulled Solarus up and bringing her to her room. Vegeta waited for the door to close before he spoke again. "How do you do that?" He asked. Gohan looked up at him. "How do you manage to think about someone else when you're in this situation?"

The half-saiyan shrugged helplessly. "I just do." He stated quietly. The young warrior was shocked when Vegeta punched him. The young warrior let out a shocked gasp but he managed to look back to Vegeta again.

"That's exactly what I want to punch out of you." Vegeta stated as he looked at Gohan's expression. "I want you to care about nothing else but me and my army. You're my slave, boy, remember that. The fact that Solarus is alive is because I allow her to live."

Gohan had his gaze lowered again. The half-saiyan's breathing was shallow and quick as he waited for Vegeta to continue what would eventually result in a beating. Gohan was aware of that. The young warrior didn't have to wait long. Vegeta ordered the others to hold Gohan tight – no matter what happened – and the first punch hit not long after that.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15: One Step Too Far

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier:**

 _The half-saiyan turned to them and gave Vegeta an expectant glance. The saiyan prince took a breath before he started talking. "In a couple of days from now there will be a ball on this ship."_

" _A ball?" Gohan repeated. "I don't know anything about that." He was usually kept in the know of these things – mainly since he tended to organize them himself._

" _It's a bit last minute." Vegeta responded. "The function will be held to announce the engagement of Tobney and Kanda." Vegeta watched as Gohan's face fell. "I know how you feel about their engagement but I expect you to behave during the function."_

" _I will." Gohan stated meekly. "It's only logical that you guys would want to announce the engagement to the rest of the universe before the mission. That way Tobney can't get out of it anymore."_

 _Vegeta crossed his arms over each other. "You will join me as my assistant so there is no need for you to find yourself a date. You'll be sharing a table with me, Stirania, Lord Ro, Lady Muko and Lady Lizis."_

 _This caught Gohan's attention. "Lizis is joining the party too?" He was quite well acquainted with Lizis and he always liked to hear that she was coming over._

 _Vegeta now looked up at Gohan and caught the worried expression on his face. Vegeta was confused for a moment before he did the math and he laughed. "Oh come on. You're only seventeen. I might be cruel but I'm not that cruel." He stated before he tilted his head sideways and sent Gohan a grin. "Besides, it's awfully ambitious of you to think you have a good enough status to be married off to such a high party. She's practically royalty and you are only a slave."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _You two are not allowed to talk." Vegeta stated quietly. Gohan gave him an annoyed glance. "Don't you look at me like that." Gohan only let out a sigh. "What the hell is wrong with you these days?" Vegeta's voice was straining under the need to rise as he spoke to the half-saiyan. He had to keep the conversation quiet since the other guests were not supposed to notice their dispute._

" _You're being such an asshole about this." Gohan let it out before he could stop himself. He noticed the slight tightening of Vegeta's tail at the insult but he was too upset to even care. "I don't care about your petty rules. If I want to see my friend, I will see him, no matter what you say or do about it."_

 _Vegeta scoffed as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "I see you are getting tired of being alive but I don't think this is the right way to commit suicide, brat."_

" _I'm actually quite enjoying it, master." Gohan responded in a sarcastic manner. "I am considering making this a habit."_

" _It would be a very painful habit." Vegeta stated, terrifyingly calm._

 _Gohan leaned towards him. "I'm not actually in pain right now." He taunted quietly._

 _Vegeta met his gaze head on. "Oh but you will be. Trust me." He whispered._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan started awake when hands grabbed his arms and dragged him out of bed. The young warrior was momentarily dazed as he was brought to his own common room. Gohan looked up to find Vegeta in the room too. The man was waiting patiently as Suno and Itoro brought the half-saiyan closer._

" _Good morning, kiddo." Vegeta stated sweetly once Gohan was standing in front of him. "Had a nice sleep?"_

 _Gohan glared up at him. "What the hell is going on?" He snarled._

" _Oh come on. You should have expected this to happen after your big mouth yesterday." Vegeta responded. The man reached out and roughly tousled Gohan's hair. "It's time I showed my little apprentice what happens to brats that mouth off to me."_

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 15. One Step Too Far…**

Vegeta pulled back his fist and watched as Gohan coughed up blood. The half-saiyan spit out some bloodied spittle after this and blew out a sigh. The young warrior had been through quite a lot in the past twenty minutes. His body was already littered in bruises and small cuts.

Suno allowed one hand to release Gohan and he moved it to Gohan's torso. "Don't tell me that broke a rib." He stated as he felt for Gohan's ribs. "Oh, it did. Your bones break so easily sometimes."

"I know right." Vegeta responded as he reached out to feel on the same spot as Suno. Gohan gave an annoyed glance in their direction. His tail reached up and smacked Vegeta's hand away from his body. The man showed a smirk as he stepped back. "That's the human genes in him. It's such a fragile race."

The man walked around the trio and grabbed Gohan's tail by the base. The half-saiyan scoffed when Vegeta gave a gentle squeeze in his tail. "I forgot this limb. Hold it for me, will you, Suno." He stated as he held it out for Suno to grab.

"Forget it." Gohan snarled.

"Should I retrieve the little lady and ask her opinion about this?" Vegeta asked as he stopped in front of Gohan again. The man tilted his head sideways as he gave Gohan a taunting glance. Gohan let his head fall forwards as his tail relaxed in Suno's gray hands.

Suno's entirely black eyes studied the limb tail in his hands. "I've never seen it from so close. It tends to move around too much for me to actually get a good look at it." He stated thoughtfully. "And it's very interesting that even after getting beat up, the idea that somebody touches your tail draws more sounds from you than any type of pain."

Vegeta showed a smirk as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. Gohan looked down at him, ready for whatever Vegeta was going to do to him. "That's because he's stubborn. He won't let you hear how much pain he is in." Vegeta's hand traced down Gohan's naked torso until it found the area of the broken rib. "But that doesn't matter," Vegeta put pressure on the already broken rib. A tremor ran through Gohan's body and he almost let out a groan but he held it down. "Cause the pain can be seen in his eyes." Vegeta leaned in closer, applied more pressure on the broken rib, and looked into Gohan's eyes, "And that's good enough for me."

Vegeta stayed in this position for a moment until he glanced sideways. "Kaon. Check on the girl for me. She's moving."

"Moving?" Kaon asked as he got up. He was watching everything from the couch but he now got up and headed over to one of the rooms. The man reappeared with Solarus. "She was trying to call security." He stated as he brought her closer.

Vegeta stood up and released the half-saiyan. "Really?" He asked as he turned away from Gohan and looked at Solarus. Kaon pushed her forwards and she stumbled and landed on her hands and knees in front of Vegeta, her dark blue hair falling down the sides of her head and momentarily hiding her face from them until she looked up. Vegeta stepped closer to her and placed his fists on his hips as he studied the twenty-one year old slave. The man attempted to say something but Solarus caught sight of Gohan and she jumped up and stormed to her friend.

"Gohan!" She stated as she fell to her knees in front of him. "What have they done to you?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he turned around. Gohan gave a quick look to Vegeta before he looked back down to Solarus. "Get out of here." He stated in a hushed voice. Vegeta pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment before he stepped closer. "Now. Quickly." Gohan added hurriedly.

Before Solarus could move, a hand grabbed her by her dark-blue hair and pulled her backwards. The young slave gave out a shriek as Vegeta pulled her up by her hair. Gohan shook his head as he started to struggle truly now. "Let her go, Vegeta!"

Vegeta only looked in Gohan's direction. "Guys, distract the boy for a moment." He stated before he looked back to the young female slave.

Vegeta only had to say this once. Kaon stepped closer to Gohan and pushed a fist into the boy's stomach. Gohan gasped for air before his knees shivered and broke down under him.

"Gohan!" Solarus went to run over to the half-saiyan but Vegeta grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back. Gohan looked up at her shriek of pain but he was distracted by Kaon's dark-brown fist that smashed against his chin.

"Attention here, rookie." Kaon stated in an amused tone. His entirely light-blue eyes met Gohan's gaze. Gohan remembered how scary he used to think Kaon's eyes were. No pupils or irises could be seen in his light-blue orbs. "No looking at the ladies when you're conversing with your betters."

Gohan shot the man a poisonous glance. "Good thing I'm not conversing with my betters then, isn't it?" He snarled in response. Kaon only smiled before he handed out another punch. As Gohan recovered from the punch, Suno used his leg to swipe Gohan's legs from under him and the young warrior crashed down to the ground. A kick from Itoro brought the young warrior flat on his back where Kaon pressed a boot down on his stomach. The young warrior let out a pained groan when Kaon applied pressure on his stomach.

Vegeta smirked contently as he watched the show. "My subordinates know how to treat a little rodent." He stated almost sweetly to the young woman he was now holding by her twisted arm. She tried to struggle out of his grip but seeing as her power-level was none-existent, Vegeta had no trouble keeping her locked down. "This is what happens to slaves that are disobedient, little one. It doesn't matter how strong or important they are."

"Stop it." Gohan snarled as Itoro, Suno and Kaon took turns in kicking his body and pounding their boots onto his stomach. They seemed to be everywhere and whenever he wanted to push one away or block him, another kick hit from somewhere else. He tried to get up but every time he even attempted to do this a kick was aimed at his head and almost knocked him out, automatically keeping him docile for a bit.

"Stop it?" Itoro asked before he shook his head. "Now now, little one, you are not the one to give the orders here."

"We ought to teach you your place." Suno pushed his boot against Gohan's cheek. "Children should honor their elders."

"Especially annoying brats like you." Itoro added as he knelt down next to the half-saiyan. Gohan moved up his hand to grab Suno's leg but Itoro blocked it. The man grabbed Gohan's wrist and tightened his grip until Gohan let out a pained groan.

Suddenly, everything happened at once. Screams were heard, furniture toppled over and crashes sounded loudly. At once, everything went horribly wrong.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Tobney headed into Comora's common room clad only in his boxers. The young warrior yawned broadly and ran a hand through his short dark-blue hair as he walked to the kitchen area to grab something to eat.

Comora made a disapproving face as he leaned back on the couch. "Going casual today, are we?"

Tobney opened a closet. "It's not like I'm going anywhere, is it? I don't have to dress up in prison." He stated in response.

Comora growled. "Teenagers." He complained.

Tobney got what he looked for and closed the closet with a bang. "I'm 24."

"Same thing."

"Right." Tobney rolled his eyes as he walked to the table and sat down so he could eat his snack.

Comora looked up when he heard the sound of a bag of chips being opened and he frowned. "I expect you to eat at least some vegetables for breakfast." He stated.

"Yes mom."

Comora made a face as he looked back to his laptop. He had already been up for a while and he was not feeling like arguing with his younger comrade. The man briefly longed back to the days that Tobney just joined them. Back then, Tobney wouldn't dare to make himself as much at home as he did these days. Walking around in his underwear, honestly.

"So where is everyone?" Tobney asked as he got up from the table and walked over to the couch.

"I don't do business with people in underwear." Comora answered without allowing his eyes to leave the computer.

"I bet you make an exception for your girlfriend." Tobney shot back easily. Comora only gave him a sharp glance and Tobney held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I'll get dressed." He turned around and headed for his own room.

A little while later Tobney emerged from his bedroom. He spread his arms and grinned widely. "Look. Are you proud of me?" He asked as he turned around and around so that Comora could see his black uniform and beige armor.

"I would have been if you were like five."

"Gosh, you're so hard to please." Tobney grabbed the bag of chips again and fell down on the couch. His blue eyes and white pupils focused on Comora. "So, where is everyone?"

"Do you miss them already?"

Tobney chuckled. "That's funny." He noticed that Comora smiled in response to Tobney's reaction. "No, I just want to be prepared for the storm."

"They're in a meeting with Vegeta." Comora's bright red eyes focused on the screen.

"Should I be worried?" Tobney ate a chip and easily spoke with a full mouth.

Comora did look at him this time. "What more can we do to you, kiddo?" He stated as he grinned at the younger warrior.

Tobney shrugged. "You could make me marry a man." He stated as an example of an even worse fate than the one he was forced to endure right now.

"Don't give me any ideas." Comora responded easily as he looked back to his laptop.

Tobney scoffed before he reached into the bag of chips again. The young warrior decided to focus the powerlevels of his comrades to find out if they were still in the meeting. "What time will they be returning?" He asked as he sensed for Suno.

"Not for a while."

"How strange." Tobney stated as he noticed Suno's powerlevel. "They're not in Vegeta's office." He stated thoughtfully.

Comora frowned as he looked up. "What are you…. Stop sensing for them!" He smacked Tobney's head but it was already too late. Tobney was frowning thoughtfully as he sensed for the powerlevels around Suno.

Tobney didn't even feel the smack and he got up. The young warrior turned to Comora. "What is going on?" He asked. "Why are they all near Gohan and Solarus? Why…. Why does Gohan's presence feel injured? Why is Solarus distressed?"

"Tobney. Stop sensing for them." Comora ordered as he got up too. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" Tobney repeated. He clenched his fists as his breathing slowed down. The anger that was slowly building up inside him was now rapidly growing as he realized what was going on. "NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?" He realized he was screaming now and he wasn't sure why.

Comora's red eyes were wider than usual as he eyed the younger warrior. "Calm down." He stated as he slowly moved up a turquoise hand to make a calming gesture.

But Tobney was way past calming down. He was way past thinking reasonably as well. He didn't think about the consequences. He didn't think about his position and the rules of the army. He only thought about his friends that were getting hurt right under his nose and that he had to do something about it. They crossed him too many times. Too many times.

"Tobney. Stop and think." Comora's voice sounded far away. "You don't want to do this."

Oh, yes I do.

Tobney instantly powered up so high that his body shivered. He flew towards Comora and blindly hit every piece of flesh that he could find. He needed to get his anger out of his system. He needed to make them pay. Make them all pay.

Blood spattered on his face as he got his full and then moved blindly towards the powerlevels that were angering him. A shriek from Solarus quickened his pace. He gave no reaction to the screams or the orders. He could only see his enemy and his need for blood.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta smiled as he looked down at the female slave Solarus shook her head when Gohan gave a pained groan. She struggled to free herself from his grip and when he didn't even move, she tried to kick him in his crotch. His tail easily blocked her leg and he made her face him. "That's not very nice." He stated before he backhanded her. She fell sideways with a shriek. "Slaves should…" Vegeta stopped talking when his senses warned him only a second before the door burst open and Tobney's fist made contact with his yaw.

Vegeta was thrown backwards by the first punch. He only got the time to give a gasp of surprise before another punch landed against his face. The punches followed rapidly after that. They didn't take Vegeta by surprise anymore but he had trouble deflecting most of them. Tobney was too fast.

Suno, Itoro and Kaon watched with wide eyes. Gohan was too surprised to realize what was happening.

Vegeta was done with the entire situation quick enough and he powered up – instantly transforming into a super Saiyan 2. The ship shivered as Tobney was thrown backwards. The young warrior landed against the table with the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

A silence fell in the room.

Gohan slowly got up, wincing as the pain from the beating rushed through his limbs. The young warrior walked over to Solarus. She was thrown into the nearby closet by Vegeta's power-up. Gohan helped her up and quickly ran his eyes over her appearance. Aside from the tears on her face and a bruise on her cheek, she was fine.

Vegeta powered down, his golden locks turning back to dark brown. The man crossed his arms over each other as he stepped closer to the unconscious Tobney. "This is unbelievable." He complained. "Suno, Itoro, take the two boys to a rejuvenation tank. Gohan, ten minutes in the rejuvenation tank should be enough to fix that broken rib. Make sure he leaves before Tobney wakes up." Vegeta ordered. "I'll go and see why the hell Comora decided to let Tobney loose like this."

Gohan made a disapproving face in response to Vegeta's orders. The man only sent him a strict glance back. Gohan blew out a sigh. "At least let me grab a uniform for the walk there." He stated as he headed for his bedroom. Suno and Itoro waited patiently for Gohan to come back. The half-saiyan frowned when he realized they were still there when he returned. "I know the way to the medical room, you know."

"Just shut your big mouth and come with us." Suno responded briefly before he turned around and headed out the room. Gohan followed him quietly. Itoro was carrying Tobney over his shoulder. Vegeta and Kaon were already gone by now.

In the medical room Gohan headed to one of the numerous rejuvenation tanks, stripped out of his uniform and opened the tank. Meanwhile, Itoro was placing Tobney in another tank.

After ten minutes Gohan crawled out of the tank. He looked over at Tobney's tank and frowned when he realized Tobney was still unconscious. "How long will he have to be in there?"

"A little while. The fall damaged him more than we thought." Suno scratched the skin between two of the numerous gray spikes on his head. The man lowered his arm and looked over at the half-saiyan. He approached Gohan while the younger warrior was getting dressed. "So, how come you don't sleep in your underwear when we're on a mission?" He asked curiously.

Gohan only gave him an annoyed glance over his shoulder. "That's a stupid question." He responded as he pulled his blue uniform up.

"Not really. You apparently sleep in your boxers when you're in your quarters but you sleep in pajamas when you share a room with us." Suno responded. The man leaned against the table on which Gohan's outfit was laid out. "Are you uncomfortable around us?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Gohan only sent him a glare. "You wish." He stated before he grabbed one of the boots.

"Now that I think about; you don't shower with us either." Itoro added from the other side of the room. "You tend to wait until we are done before you go in and take a shower. It does really sound like you're insecure."

The half-saiyan was done pulling on his boots and now grabbed the two white gloves. "You know what? Draw your own conclusions from my behavior. You'll never listen to my explanation anyway." He complained before he headed for the doorway.

"Ouch, touchy." Suno teased as he watched the half-saiyan go. "On the next mission we'll wait until you go to the showers and then we'll join you." He called after the young warrior.

"Be prepared for cozy showers from now on." Itoro added cheerfully.

Gohan rolled his eyes as their laughter followed him to the hallway. Honestly, how could these people find time to tease him even under these circumstances? Before Gohan could turn the corner, he realized that Vegeta headed towards him. The man was carrying Comora over his shoulder. Gohan stopped as his eyes caught sight of Comora's condition. The man was bloodied – that was the word for it. Blood was running from his ears and nose, his body was littered in bruises and small wounds and his uniform was even ripped on several places.

Vegeta met Gohan's eyes for a moment before he brushed past the younger warrior. Gohan turned and followed Vegeta to the medical room. He watched as Vegeta silently placed Comora in a rejuvenation tank and closed the tank. The man crossed his arms over each other as he stepped back. Gohan's eyes landed on Vegeta's agitated tail and he realized the man had not expected to ever see his second-in-command in such a life-threatening condition.

Suno and Itoro were staring at the tank with wide eyes, both silenced by the situation. Vegeta turned away from the tank and noticed the others. "Well, now I know why Comora allowed Tobney to reach us." He stated in a somewhat hoarse voice. The man cleared his throat and headed for the doorway. "Make sure Tobney leaves the room before Comora gets out and send me a signal when they're both back to health." Vegeta stated as walked. "Gohan. Come with me."

Gohan silently hoped Vegeta would forget him but this hope was crushed when the man addressed him. The half-saiyan gave a longing look to the rejuvenation tank in which Tobney was still healing but he put his feelings aside and followed his master.

A silence fell in Vegeta's office as they waited for news about the two warriors in the rejuvenation tank. It was not too long before Comora called Vegeta to report that both he and Tobney were back up to speed. Vegeta called them in right away.

Gohan got up from his desk when he heard this. Vegeta noticed his movement and he moved up his hand. "Be quiet." He stated.

"But is this really necessary?" Gohan asked as he stepped closer to the Saiyan prince. "We don't need all this commotion. That's the exact reason Tobney flew off the handle."

"You don't fly off the handle!" Vegeta screamed at him. "You two are soldiers, not some random children. You do not fly off the handle and beat your squad leader to an inch of his life!" He approached Gohan quickly as he spoke. "Do you know what Frieza would do to people who do that? He would have ripped Tobney's flesh off his bones inch by inch. I've seen him do it for less."

"You're not Frieza." Gohan stated softly, meeting Vegeta's gaze head on. He was taller than Vegeta now but still realized how easily people could get intimidated by Vegeta's eyes. They would pierce through you as if they were lasers.

Vegeta took a breath as he stepped back. "Maybe that's my problem." He muttered as he lowered his gaze. The man walked to his desk.

"Frieza was a horrible person, Vegeta." Gohan said. "He was a leader who earned respect by making people fear him. That doesn't make someone a good leader."

The saiyan prince chuckled in response to Gohan's speech. "You speak as if you're so wise, kiddo. And maybe you are. People like me never realize the importance of people like you. You're just a threat to us."

"People like me?" Gohan asked, frowning confusedly.

Vegeta turned around and leaned against the desk with his back. "No matter how hard I tried to turn you into one of us…" His sentence trailed off when someone knocked on the door. Vegeta called for them to come in and signed for Gohan to take his position. Gohan had seen this sign often enough. It basically meant Gohan was supposed to be standing next to Vegeta, about a meter behind him. For now that meant Gohan was standing next to the silver desk Vegeta was leaning against.

The Suta Team walked into the room and they all knelt down. Comora was the first one to speak. "Suta Team. Here to report after summoning." He stated briefly.

"At ease." Vegeta stated. The Suta Team got up. "How are you doing, Comora?"

Comora seemed surprised by the question. "Fine." He stated briefly. "Ehh… The tanks do their job. There will be no lasting consequences according to the doctor."

"Good." Vegeta's gaze moved to Tobney. The young warrior was standing just behind Comora. "Come here."

Tobney took a breath before he walked closer to Vegeta. Gohan noticed a bruise on Tobney's cheek. So Comora had already smacked the younger warrior around for hurting him. Tobney stopped right in front of Vegeta, meeting the man's gaze head on.

Vegeta assumed a cocky attitude as he reached out and grabbed Tobney's chin. "Such fire." He muttered as he looked into Tobney's eyes. He released the younger warrior and backhanded Tobney across the face as if it was nothing. Tobney had to step sideways because of the power in the punch but that was all he did. "A fire I thought I had distinguished. Or at least I thought the members of the Suta Team did. No matter, it's not too late yet."

Vegeta walked around Tobney and headed to Comora. "I want him tamed before the marriage. I don't care what you do or how you do it. If he isn't tamed one week before the marriage I will take over from you and make sure the job is done." Vegeta turned back to Tobney. "I'm sure you don't need both your balls to stay fertile, do you?" He asked as he tilted his head sideways. "I'll look into that."

Tobney lowered his gaze to the ground, silenced by Vegeta's comment. Comora nodded when Vegeta turned to look at him again. "Don't worry, lord Vegeta. We were going easy on him. I'll admit it. I think we were feeling bad for him. That's over."

"Is it?" Vegeta asked as he stared at the Suta Team. Gohan and Tobney exchanged glances as they were standing quite near to each other now. "Cause he's been under your supervision for more than a week now and he just had a tantrum that shocked all of our guests."

Gohan remembered the many calls Vegeta got after Tobney's tantrum. Worried guests that complained and questioned about the shaking and shivering ship. Vegeta managed to calm every one down by saying they just flew through a magnetic storm. Nothing to worry about.

"It's my fault." Comora stated. "I thought I could keep an eye on him by myself. I got cocky." He explained. "I should have kept Kaon with me. Or I should have asked for back up from the other elites."

Vegeta made a face. "There's no going back now." He stated as he walked back to Tobney. The man clenched his fists as he eyed the defiant expression in front of him. He pulled back a fist and punched Tobney in his stomach. "If only you weren't so important, you worthless piece of shit." He snarled as he pushed Tobney to the ground fully. "Your betrothal to Kanda saves your life this time. Be thankful." He satisfied his hunger for redemption by kicking Tobney in his stomach a couple of times.

Gohan made sure to maintain a steady breathing rhythm as watched Tobney take the beating. He realized his friend was holding back too. They both knew Tobney had gone too far this time. Vegeta was so close to throwing everything away and killing his best friend. A couple of kicks and punches were nothing compared to the alternative.

The members of the Suta Team watched passively until Vegeta grabbed Tobney by his uniform and tossed the young warrior to them. "Take him. Before I change my mind." He stated.

Suno was the first one to move and help Tobney get up. The younger warrior was a little shaky on his feet and he was sporting a bruise around his eye and a bloody nose. "Lock him up and chain him down. Do whatever it takes to keep him docile." Vegeta stated as he walked closer to Comora. "I asked you once if you could tame him, Comora. You told me that you could. Granted, he was only a tiny little teenager back then. Will you take your words back now that he's more of a challenge?"

Tobney's blue pupils focused on Vegeta now. The young warrior looked angry but he didn't say anything as he leaned on Suno for support. His short blue hair was sticking to his pale forehead because he was sweating as a result of the beating.

"No, sir." Comora stated.

Vegeta nodded. "Don't disappoint me again." He responded.

"We won't, sir." Comora said in an official voice.

"Dismissed." Vegeta stated before he walked to his desk again. The Suta Team bowed – Suno and Tobney somewhat difficult – and headed for the entrance.

Once they were gone, Gohan closed his eyes and hid his face behind his hands. "How did it all get so messed up?" He whispered. How did everything become so complicated so quickly? He longed back to the days that he only worried about his strength and his reputation in the ship. He remembered hating his changing voice and he remembered hiding in his room all day because he had a pimple on his face. The young warrior almost laughed at those stupid insecurities now.

Vegeta turned off his computer. "Let's go get some training in. I need to beat something up." He stated.

Gohan showed a small smile. "I wouldn't decide to train with me if you want to beat something up." He teased in response.

Vegeta looked up and met his eyes. "You get cockier by the day." He said as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Maybe you are more like me than I realize."

"I don't know if that's a compliment of not." Gohan responded easily.

Vegeta turned and headed for the doorway. Gohan meekly followed his master. "We'll get in a couple hours of training and then you can give me a nice full body massage." Vegeta let out a sigh. "That would be great."

Gohan made a disapproving face. "Why don't you ask Stirania to massage you once in a while?"

"Or I could ask Solarus." Vegeta shot back easily. He glanced sideways. "Or Sianna. That is if she isn't busy giving you a _full_ body massage."

Gohan's eyes shot to his master but Vegeta wasn't looking at him. The half-saiyan didn't like the smirk on Vegeta's face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vegeta shrugged as he met Gohan's gaze. "You always ask her to massage you, right?" He asked innocently. "Ever since that annoying prank war between you two started."

"Right." Gohan stated, taking a breath. Honestly, if he kept jumping every time Vegeta asked about Sianna he was going to give their relationship away.

Gohan didn't notice how Vegeta gave the younger warrior an amused smirk. In a way, Vegeta was glad that Gohan kept secrets from him. Torturing the half-saiyan with ambiguous statements was so much more entertaining than any type of punishment.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took me a while but I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier:**

 _Gohan started awake when hands grabbed his arms and dragged him out of bed. The young warrior was momentarily dazed as he was brought to his own common room. Gohan looked up to find Vegeta in the room too. The man was waiting patiently as Suno and Itoro brought the half-saiyan closer._

" _Good morning, kiddo." Vegeta stated sweetly once Gohan was standing in front of him. "Had a nice sleep?"_

 _Gohan glared up at him. "What the hell is going on?" He snarled._

" _Oh come on. You should have expected this to happen after your big mouth yesterday." Vegeta responded. The man reached out and roughly tousled Gohan's hair. "It's time I showed my little apprentice what happens to brats that mouth off to me."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _How strange." Tobney stated as he noticed Suno's powerlevel. "They're not in Vegeta's office." He stated thoughtfully._

 _Comora frowned as he looked up. "What are you…. Stop sensing for them!" He smacked Tobney's head but it was already too late. Tobney was frowning thoughtfully as he sensed for the powerlevels around Suno._

 _Tobney didn't even feel the smack and he got up. The young warrior turned to Comora. "What is going on?" He asked. "Why are they all near Gohan and Solarus? Why…. Why does Gohan's presence feel injured? Why is Solarus distressed?"_

" _Tobney. Stop sensing for them." Comora ordered as he got up too. "This has nothing to do with you."_

" _Nothing to do with me?" Tobney repeated. He clenched his fists as his breathing slowed down. The anger that was slowly building up inside him was now rapidly growing as he realized what was going on. "NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?" He realized he was screaming now and he wasn't sure why._

 _Tobney instantly powered up so high that his body shivered. He flew towards Comora and blindly hit every piece of flesh that he could find. He needed to get his anger out of his system. He needed to make them pay. Make them all pay._

 _Blood spattered on his face as he got his full and then moved blindly towards the powerlevels that were angering him. A shriek from Solarus quickened his pace. He gave no reaction to the screams or the orders. He could only see his enemy and his need for blood._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Suno scratched the skin between two of the numerous gray spikes on his head. The man lowered his arm and looked over at the half-saiyan. He approached Gohan while the younger warrior was getting dressed. "So, how come you don't sleep in your underwear when we're on a mission?" He asked curiously._

 _Gohan only gave him an annoyed glance over his shoulder. "That's a stupid question." He responded as he pulled his blue uniform up._

" _Not really. You apparently sleep in your boxers when you're in your quarters but you sleep in pajamas when you share a room with us." Suno responded. The man leaned against the table on which Gohan's outfit was laid out. "Are you uncomfortable around us?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan made sure to maintain a steady breathing rhythm as watched Tobney take the beating. He realized his friend was holding back too. They both knew Tobney had gone too far this time. Vegeta was so close to throwing everything away and killing his best friend. A couple of kicks and punches were nothing compared to the alternative._

 _The members of the Suta Team watched passively until Vegeta grabbed Tobney by his uniform and tossed the young warrior to them. "Take him. Before I change my mind." He stated._

 _Suno was the first one to move and help Tobney get up. The younger warrior was a little shaky on his feet and he was sporting a bruise around his eye and a bloody nose. "Lock him up and chain him down. Do whatever it takes to keep him docile." Vegeta stated as he walked closer to Comora._

 **Chapter 16. The Aftermath.**

The largest training room was not often so hot and sweaty. The atmosphere was dark, darker than usual. Vegeta was often in a bad mood but today was quite extreme.

Gohan hastily tilted his head to the right in order to avoid getting punched. The young warrior tried to return a punch but Vegeta blocked this easily. The two exchanged a couple of punches and kicks but everything was blocked. They were way too even in strength these days.

That was until Vegeta managed to get one punch through Gohan's defense. The young warrior's face was knocked sideways. Vegeta widened his eyes for a moment when he realized he gained a brief victory and he pushed it through by kicking the young warrior against his ribs. Gohan was launched straight to the ground. The young warrior crash-landed on the unforgiving floor and slid a few meters until he came to a halt.

Gohan pushed his shaking body back up. He could feel the pain in practically all his limbs. Gohan looked up at his opponent. Vegeta only motioned for him to return to the battlefield. They'd been at it for hours already. Where was Vegeta getting his energy from? Wasn't Gohan supposed to have more energy than Vegeta?

"Get up here." Vegeta called when Gohan didn't move.

Gohan blew out a sigh. "Give me a minute." He called back before he started to stand up. A brief whistling sound was the first warning Gohan got before a boot made contact with his shoulder. Gohan was thrown back to the ground. The half-saiyan heard footsteps and he hastily rolled away before Vegeta could place a white boot on his chest. Gohan used his energy to give his body some extra bounce as he pushed off from the ground and away from Vegeta.

The young warrior could hardly land on the ground with his white boots when he already had to push off again because Vegeta's fist was racing towards him. Gohan jumped back and managed to avoid the punch just in time. Man, Vegeta was really out to get him today.

"You're really into it today, aren't you?" Gohan asked while he managed to dodge a couple of punches.

"I didn't get to punish you properly so I'm doing it this way." Vegeta snarled back before he did a one-eighty and kicked Gohan. The young warrior was thrown sideways despite the fact that he managed to put his arm up to block Vegeta's attack. Similarly to Gohan, his master could fight on anger quite well.

Gohan flew back when Vegeta tried to punch him again. The second punch Gohan managed to catch. He took this brief moment to frown at his master. "You beat me up, remember?"

"I was interrupted." Vegeta stated as he met Gohan's eyes.

The half-saiyan pressed his lips together. "Don't expect me to be tranquil this time though." He stated in response. The young warrior pulled Vegeta closer and kneed his master in his stomach. Vegeta gasped out some air but he was not given any time to recover as Gohan already had a punch ready and waiting for him. Vegeta stumbled back in mid-air but recovered quickly. He reached up to brush the blood away from the corner of his mouth before he powered up even more.

"Don't worry." Vegeta stated as he clenched and unclenched his fists in anticipation. "I enjoy handing out beatings more when the victims are trying to fight back." Vegeta moved up his arm and motioned for Gohan to approach him. "Let's keep going."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Meanwhile in the Suta Team's Office**

"Do you remember, Comora, how Gohan dresses when he's on a mission with us?" Kaon asked as his light-blue eyes without pupils or irises focused on his squad leader. His dark-brown hands were locked around his hot drink, trying to catch some warmth from it.

Comora's massive body fell down on the couch – squashing the yellow hair that was growing from his back in the process. His burning red eyes gave the others a questioning glance. "What? Why?"

"We fear that Gohan may be a little insecure these days." Itoro explained. His black eyes focused on his squad leader and he moved his light-blue hands moved animatedly as he spoke.

A smile formed on Comora's turquoise face. "Do you now?"

"Well if that's the case then it's a very serious matter." Suno added as he walked closer to the group. "And we should do something about it." He placed his gray hands on the back-leaning of the sofa Comora was sitting on.

"What makes you think he's insecure?" Comora asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"You're all going way too far with this." Tobney stated as he frowned at them. The young warrior was fully tied to a chair, his ghostly-white hands were tied to the leanings and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. His blue eyes with only white pupils were focused on Itoro as he spoke.

Itoro tilted his head sideways as he studied the younger warrior. "With you or with Gohan?" He asked.

"Both." Tobney responded, frowning at him.

"Well, I can take it even further." Suno pushed away from the couch before he pulled off one of his gloves.

Tobney leaned back on the chair when he noticed Suno was coming closer to him. As he shook his head his dark-blue hair fell in front of his eyes. "Oh, come on. Give me a break…." He whined before Suno forced the glove into his mouth. The man used his other glove as a make-shift rope to tie around Tobney's head in order to keep the first glove in his mouth. The material could stretch to any format so it was easy for Suno to wrap the fingers of the gloves around Tobney's head.

"That's better." Suno petted Tobney's head before he walked back to the couch. Tobney ignored the laughs and chuckles from the others as he focused on getting the glove out of his mouth.

Comora looked over at Itoro. "I still didn't get my answer."

"Gohan wears pajamas when we're on our way to a mission but he sleeps in his boxers when he's staying in his own quarters." Itoro explained as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Aside from that he never really showers when we're in the showers as well."

"He could just prefer to shower alone." Comora stated thoughtfully. "I certainly wouldn't mind showering without you idiots running around me."

Suno sat down on the couch. "We think we should do something about it." He stated as he looked to Comora. "We should teach the youngster not to be insecure."

"How?" Comora asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Exposure." Itoro announced.

Comora laughed. "I should have seen that one coming." He shook his head as he realized that his comrades would never change.

"He should face the things he fears." Itoro stated. "We can help him by putting a little more coercion in the situation."

Comora shrugged as he reached for his laptop. "Do whatever you want. Just don't take it too far."

"We never take it too far." Suno responded, as if outraged that Comora would even suggest such a thing. Tobney made a disgruntled noise in response to this.

"I'm serious." Comora opened his laptop and waited for it to function properly as he looked up at the others. "Gohan doesn't spend all his time with us. I don't want him to feel as if he's not part of the team like the rest of us. He might feel unwanted if we treat him badly."

Suno shrugged. "He shouldn't feel unwanted. I certainly don't mind having him around."

"If he wasn't wanted we would have killed him already." Itoro added. "That's how you know whether a soldier likes you or not, the fact that you're still alive."

"Yes, but Gohan might not see it like that."

Itoro got up. "Let's ask the expert." He stated before he walked over to Tobney. The man untied the glove and pulled the other glove out of Tobney's mouth. Tobney made a face and opened and closed his mouth to ease the pain that was teasing the corners of his mouth. "What do you say, kiddo? Does Gohan feel underrated these days?"

"How should I know?" Tobney responded, frowning at his comrades.

"You don't talk to Gohan?"

"Do you expect us to have heartfelt conversations on a daily basis?"

"Alright." Itoro pushed the glove back into Tobney's mouth. "We're not getting anywhere like this. Might as well keep this trap shut." Tobney let out a deep sigh.

Comora was close enough to touch Tobney and he now reached out to caress Tobney's rough cheek. "You should shave before your lunch with Kanda today." He stated. "Keep up the maintenance for your little fiancé." Tobney turned his face away to get out of Comora's reach.

"He's having lunch with Kanda?" Itoro asked, still standing behind the younger warrior.

"Yep, Kanda and her parents. Vegeta is taking out lady Lizis's parents and Gohan is supposed to have lunch with Lizis herself." Comora responded.

Tobney managed to spit out the glove this time and he gave a frown at Comora. "Gohan is having lunch with Lizis alone? Seriously?" He complained. "And when will the wedding bells ring for them, huh? Once he's turned eighteen?"

"Don't speak about things you have no knowledge of, Tobney." Comora snarled in return. "Gohan is simply having lunch with her."

"Right. Like I was simply having lunch with Kanda. Or just simply taking her out for dinner or going to that party platonically." Tobney supplied, glaring at Comora. "No reason to be worried at all."

"You know, I liked the silence." Comora stated.

"Say no more." Itoro had now retrieved an actual gag. The small contraption was made to stick to someone's mouth without having to tie it around the person's head.

"No! Stop!" Tobney leaned forwards, sideways and in every other direction he could under his limited circumstances. "I'll be quiet. I will! Come on, Itoro. Please. Don't…." He fell silent when Itoro managed to push the gag into his mouth. The young warrior let out a miserable sigh once more.

"That's better." Comora stated cheerfully. "We should do this more often." He ignored the glare he was receiving from Tobney.

"I know right." Itoro playfully ruffled Tobney's short dark-blue hair. "Tobney's the type of person that should be seen and not heard." Tobney's fingers curled as his body shivered in anger.

Itoro released the younger warrior and sat down next to Suno. The rest of the warriors turned back to their tasks – ignoring the seething young warrior in the chair. They paid no attention to his rising power level, the dark look in his eyes, the heaviness of his breathing pattern.

Comora was the first one to notice what was going on and he looked up from his laptop to look to the younger warrior. "Calm down, Tobney." He stated, earning the attention from the others. Suno and Itoro were quietly discussing something that was seen on Suno's laptop and Kaon was reading today's newsflash but they now all looked up. "I will not tolerate any more tantrums."

"Then stop instigating them." Suno responded. Comora gave him a frown. "You know you are. Honestly, leave him alone for a bit."

"Oooohh." Itoro teased as he leaned back on the couch. "Someone cares a little too much."

"And why shouldn't I?" Suno returned. The man got up and headed for Tobney. "We might have our differences at the moment because of this ridiculous situation but we should not forget that Tobney is a part of the Suta Team. He's a great addition to our team. And we should treat him with the same respect we give to each other." The man took off the gag on Tobney's mouth before he untied Tobney's hand. "This is not it." He untied Tobney's other hand. The youngest warrior gave a worried look to Comora.

"What do you think you're doing?" Comora demanded as he frowned at Suno.

"I'm untying him. I feel like training. Will you join me, Tobney?" He asked as he looked to the younger warrior.

Tobney smiled. "I would love to." He leaned down to untie his legs.

Comora placed his laptop on the table. "You can't just untie him." He snarled. "Lord Vegeta ordered us to keep him locked down."

Suno stood up now and faced his leader. "Why should we do that? Our horrible behavior towards Tobney is what started all this. For years Gohan didn't have any tantrums or outbursts. The first outburst he had in years was because we mistreated his best friend and wouldn't be honest to him about it. Now Tobney actually had his own outburst because lord Vegeta decided that Gohan needed a beating. Their aggressive behavior was instigated by our aggressive example. It's time to try a different approach." The man looked to Tobney and beckoned him. "Let's go."

"If he runs…."

Suno rolled his eyes. "Where would he run to?" He returned. "Tobney's been a flight risk for years but he hasn't actually tried to run since he joined us."

"No, but that's because we tied up his legs the moment he joined us." Comora said strictly. The man shrugged. "Do whatever you want but keep an eye on him and make sure he returns here with you."

"Fine." Suno inclined his head to the doorway and Tobney joined him as they headed for the entrance for the room.

Comora sat back down on the couch. Itoro scratched his head as he looked to his squad leader. "He might be right." He stated quietly as he shrugged.

Comora made a face as he grabbed his laptop again. "We'll see, won't we?"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **A couple hours later**

Gohan blew out a sigh as he tried to focus on his laptop screen. The seventeen-year-old placed his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. He needed a moment away from the screen. His eyes felt so tired he found it hard to focus his vision.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" Vegeta's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Of course I did." Gohan responded as he lowered his hands. "I'm not feeling depressed. I just needed to rest my eyes." Gohan took vitamin D every morning, which Vegeta referred to as his medicine. On the ship Gohan was constantly deprived of natural sunlight. A couple of years ago Gohan experienced a bad depression that left him in bed all day. The medical staff guessed that Gohan's human half needed the vitamin D that humans would get on planet Earth. Vegeta figured it couldn't hurt to let Gohan take vitamin D and Gohan recovered within time.

"So you're just taking an unauthorized break." Vegeta decided – frowning at the younger warrior.

"I've been working for hours already, Vegeta." Gohan complained as he leaned on the desk with his lower arms.

Vegeta shrugged as he looked back to his screen. "I'm going through our slave register since a big sale is coming soon. After you're done with that report I want you to make a table on the worth of all the separate slaves so I can decide which to keep and which to sell."

"Yes sir."

Vegeta nodded once and he looked back to his screen. He scrolled down the list and clicked on the name of a slave. The man studied the information and frowned. "I should just sell Solarus." Vegeta stated – earning Gohan's attention. "She's not being put to any good use these days anyway."

"She has a job, you know." Gohan responded as he looked over at his master.

Vegeta let out a laugh. "Right. She's babysitting the castaways of the hookers." He stated. "Those broads can look after their own children. Besides, Solarus cost me way more than a usual slave would since she's a pleasure slave. I'm making no profit on her whatsoever."

"Well, you got me for free." Gohan negotiated. "So can't you just say that you got two for the price of one?"

Vegeta glanced to the half-saiyan now. "You're worth way more than Solarus is though. There's women enough these days. Not many soldiers like you. Your rate keeps going up and up as you get older." Gohan wasn't sure whether Vegeta was being honest or not. The man looked back to his computer screen. "Since I singlehandedly caught you, I will make quite a profit if I decide to sell you." He continued. "I get offers enough. Trust me. Ranging from warlords that would love to put you into action in tournaments to dirty men that would give everything to spend a night with you. Sometimes both." The man sent Gohan a smug glance. "It's almost too bad that I'm so fond of you."

Vegeta was definitely teasing him now. Gohan wasn't having any of it. "If only the universe knew that you have a grudge against me." He responded icily. "Just because I'm a saiyan."

The Saiyan prince smiled as he got up. "I offered you a position in my army as a regular soldier." He said as he headed for the small refrigerator. The man grabbed two glasses and filled them with wine. "I came all the way to your planet to make you my offer. You could have become my second-in-command straight from the start." He grabbed the two glasses and headed for Gohan. The man held out a glass to the half-saiyan. "You turned me down."

Gohan frowned at the Saiyan prince as he accepted the glass. "You could have left." He stated. "You could have left me alone."

"I don't accept no for an answer." Vegeta responded easily. The man studied the younger warrior as he took a sip from his drink. "Especially not from a saiyan cub. You were born to serve your race, kiddo. All species are born to bring their own race to greatness."

"Even if they don't want to?"

"Even if they don't want to." Vegeta repeated, nodding. The man turned Gohan's computer screen so he could look at it. Gohan made a disapproving face as he leaned back on his seat. He hated it when Vegeta did this. He wasn't finished with the report yet. He tended to re-read everything to check for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. "Only two pages? You've been working on this for three hours now."

"It's not that easy, you know." He stated in his own defense. "There's a lot of fact checking on this planet."

"Excuses." Vegeta stated as he scrolled down on the screen. Gohan sipped from his drink patiently. It was exactly because Gohan tended to be somewhat possessive over his unfinished work that Vegeta did things like this. It was one of the numerous psychological messages Vegeta tended to send to the half-saiyan in order to show the younger warrior his place. "I expect this report to be finished today. I want to throw planet Qin on the market as soon as possible."

"I will." Gohan stated. Vegeta gave him a sharp glance and Gohan quickly added: "Sir." The young warrior watched as Vegeta pushed the screen back to face Gohan. The half-saiyan watched as Vegeta headed back to his own desk. "I do hope you're not planning on selling Solarus, sir."

"That's my decision, not yours." Vegeta responded as he strolled to his desk.

"She's under my command." Gohan stated, frowning as he studied his master.

Vegeta laughed. "She may be under your command, as you insist on calling it, but she is my property." He placed his drink on his desk before he sat down. The man reached out to adjust his screen for a moment so that it suited his current needs. "And so are you." He couldn't help but add.

Gohan took a deep breath as he looked back to his laptop. The young warrior pressed his lips together while he pressed his anger down. He wasn't sure why he got angry so easily these days. Gohan grabbed his glass to take another sip. He drained the glass without noticing it and got up for a second helping.

Vegeta looked up when a glass filled with fresh wine was pushed in his vision. Gohan met his gaze and held it. "I may be under your command but your army would not be as good as it is now if it wasn't for me being right at your side." Gohan stated. "You need to start considering us two as a team, Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince's gaze softened for a moment. "Are we? A team?"

Gohan shrugged and rolled his eyes. "We make a great one, don't we? Might as well call us what we are." He responded before he pushed the wine closer to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince accepted it and they toasted. "To the unlikely team." Gohan supplied as a toast.

Vegeta showed a smirk as he looked up at the younger warrior. "To the unlikely team." He repeated before he took a sip from his drink.

Several days later Gohan headed into his quarters, planning on taking a shower, when he realized he could feel certain power levels coming from the room. Gohan opened the door to find Itoro, Suno and Kaon spread out over the room.

"Hey Rookie!" Suno called cheerfully when he noticed the half-saiyan. The man was looking into Gohan's refrigerator but now closed it. Kaon was looking through the recently watched movies but now lowered the remote and Itoro came from Gohan's bedroom.

Gohan took a deep breath. "How do you keep getting into my room?" He asked first.

Kaon shrugged his dark brown shoulders. "Lord Vegeta gave us a key." He responded easily.

Gohan blew out a sigh. "I should have seen that one coming." He muttered before he stepped to the center of the room. "What are you doing here?"

Kaon looked back to the screen and moved the remote up again. "Just making sure you don't crash Vegeta's meeting with Tobney and Comora." He responded without looking to the younger warrior.

"Vegeta is having a meeting with Tobney and Comora?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Suno leaned on the kitchen island with his elbows. "You didn't know?" He asked - his blue eyes focused on the young warrior.

"No. I didn't actually." Gohan responded, tilting his head sideways.

"Then why are we even here?" Suno questioned.

Gohan shrugged. "I've been asking myself that same question." He returned easily.

"So is this the only pair of pajamas you have?" Itoro was holding up the blue shirt and black pants that Gohan usually slept in when he travelled with the Suta Team.

Gohan was standing near Itoro in a flash. He snatched the clothing out of Itoro's hands. "Don't go through my drawers." He complained to the grinning man.

Kaon frowned as he noticed a particular movie in the list of recently watched movies. "Since when do you watch a fashion show of male swimsuit models?" He asked as he pressed on the movie and the fashion show started on the large screen.

Gohan turned off the TV. "Solarus and Sianna were watching this the other day." He responded, frowning at Kaon. "They tend to watch those things in my room. Ask Tobney."

"I will." Kaon responded. The man shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind. I don't care if you're gay." He stated cheerfully.

Gohan could feel his cheeks heat up. "It's not like that." He said tiredly before he stepped to Kaon and demanded the remote back. It took him only a bit to persuade the remote out of Kaon's hands before a shriek from Gohan's bedroom made them all freeze and look up.

"Look what I found!" Itoro waved a small blue box around triumphantly. It took Gohan a moment to realize what it was but once he did he could feel a chill run from his chest to his stomach. "A box of peccatums." He stopped waving the box around so he could look at Gohan. "Since when do you need sexual protection, kiddo?" He asked cheerfully.

Suno gasped for air before he pushed away from the kitchen island and approached Itoro. "Where did you find that?" he asked.

"I found it under his mattress." Itoro said cheerfully.

Gohan stepped towards Itoro. "It's a package that I got for free. It's unused."

"Oh really?" Itoro opened the package. He stepped back and held the package up in the air when Gohan made a couple of grabs for it. Itoro pulled out the strip of peccatums, still holding it up and moving it away whenever Gohan tried to grab it from his hands, and looked at it. "Then why are there three missing?"

"Give it back." Gohan snarled. By the gods, why was Itoro so tall? Gohan wasn't the smallest in the team. He used to be the smallest member but by now he'd grown to be 176 centimeters. Reaching his full length, Gohan managed to outgrow Tobney – who was 173 – but he couldn't reach the rest of the Suta Team. Itoro, for example, was 1.90 meters in length, which was quite the difference when trying to get something back from him.

Itoro placed a hand on Gohan's chest to push him back and force the young warrior to remain at an arm-length distance. "Okay. I'll admit. I honestly thought you were still unexperienced."

"I know right. Especially since I heard you don't sleep with Solarus." Suno added, turning to the younger warrior. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and forced Gohan to face him. "So who do you use these peccatums on?" He asked.

"None of your business." Gohan pushed his hand away and turned back to Itoro in order to retrieve his property.

"Aww, come on, tell me." Suno insisted as he pulled Gohan back again. The young warrior stopped trying to get his peccatums back and he placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Your life is a lot more exciting that I thought it was." Itoro was studying the package calmly now that Gohan was not trying to snatch it from his hands anymore. "Now it's our new project to find out who the mystery woman is."

Gohan opened his eyes and lowered his hands. "You guys don't have any real work to do, huh?" He asked as he tilted his head sideways. "You could take some off of my hands."

"Work sounds exhausting." Itoro returned easily, smiling as he thought about the pile of work he was supposed to be doing now. He was a master at avoiding these tasks until Comora finally found out how behind on his work he really was. That's when Itoro started to work.

"Okay. I'm done with this." Gohan stated, frowning. "Leave. All of you. Right now." He pointed to the doorway.

Suno crossed his gray arms over each other. "It doesn't work like that, kiddo." He stated, shaking his head.

"This is my room." Gohan snarled.

"And it's on lord Vegeta's ship." Itoro added. The man smirked at the younger warrior. "And guess what role you fulfill on lord Vegeta's ship." He pushed against Gohan's forehead with his finger. "That's right. You're just a slave."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists angrily. "I can still kick all of you out of this room." He threatened. "Cause, like it or not, I am still stronger than all of you combined!"

"Alright then." Suno cracked his gray knuckles. "Come on. Challenge us and see how lord Vegeta likes it when he realizes you instigated a fight that destroyed your entire quarters." The threat was clear in his speech. He smirked at the half-saiyan because he knew Gohan had no real choice in this matter.

And it was exactly because of this that Gohan suddenly got very angry. He could feel the heat run through his body, settling in his stomach. His fists started to shake slightly as he focused his gaze on Suno.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Gohan blinked and snapped out of his angry haze. The young warrior glanced sideways to where Comora and Tobney were standing. Gohan's eyes quickly ran over his best friend's pale physique to make sure Tobney wasn't hurt. He met Tobney's white eyes and smiled. The smile was returned briefly before Tobney looked up and noticed the package in Itoro's hands.

"You found my peccatums!" He stated. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

Itoro's shoulders sunk down. "Your peccatums?" He repeated. "No, I know what you're trying to do here. They were in Gohan's room."

"They're mine." Tobney responded, lying easily. "I was wondered where they were. Gohan must have hid them to spite me." His gaze briefly shot to Gohan. The young warrior noticed the hint and he nodded.

"Just for a little fun though. I was wondering if you would notice they were gone." Gohan stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tobney smiled. "See. Can you take them for me, Suno?" He asked. "Or you can leave them here, I guess. I won't need them any time soon."

Gohan was silently walking closer to his friend. Comora frowned at the Suta Team members. "Okay. Everyone gather round here." He ordered. "And clean up the mess you made first."

"We didn't make a mess." Itoro stated indignantly.

"Oh really?" Comora raised an eyebrow as his fiery red eyes focused on the younger warrior. "So if I take a look in Gohan's room right now I'll find a spotless room?" He was already heading for Gohan's room and Itoro quickly ran back inside to start cleaning up the mess he made in there.

Gohan reached Tobney by now and he frowned when he noticed the restrains around Tobney's wrists. "Let me take care of this." Gohan reached out to untie the restrains.

Tobney shook his head. "Leave it." He responded as he stepped away from Gohan. The half-saiyan gave Tobney a questioning glance. "They'll just tie me up again. Don't worry. It's just for the walk back to Comora's quarters. They allow me to be untied once the team is complete."

Gohan resisted the urge to untie his best friend and stepped back. He lowered his gaze to Tobney's face. They were about the same height these days. Gohan could easily remember the time that he still had to look up to meet Tobney's eyes. The half-saiyan noticed Comora was coming back to them and he quickly stepped closer to Tobney.

"Don't let them get you down, Tobney." He whispered urgently.

"I won't. Don't worry." Tobney returned quietly.

"Alright. Enough talking, you two." Comora went to stand in between Tobney and Gohan and so automatically forced Gohan to take a step away from his friend. The half-saiyan pressed his lips together and clenched his fists but he didn't say anything. He was silent as he watched the Suta Team take his best friend out of the room and away from his sight.

Gohan consolidated himself by reminding himself of the fact that they would be able to see each other every day soon. The following day the Suta Team would leave for their mission.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Spider Web of Secrets

**Previously on Slave Soldier:**

 _Suno scratched the skin between two of the numerous gray spikes on his head. The man lowered his arm and looked over at the half-saiyan. He approached Gohan while the younger warrior was getting dressed. "So, how come you don't sleep in your underwear when we're on a mission?" He asked curiously._

 _Gohan only gave him an annoyed glance over his shoulder. "That's a stupid question." He responded as he pulled his blue uniform up._

" _Not really. You apparently sleep in your boxers when you're in your quarters but you sleep in pajamas when you share a room with us." Suno responded. The man leaned against the table on which Gohan's outfit was laid out. "Are you uncomfortable around us?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan made sure to maintain a steady breathing rhythm as watched Tobney take the beating. He realized his friend was holding back too. They both knew Tobney had gone too far this time. Vegeta was so close to throwing everything away and killing his best friend. A couple of kicks and punches were nothing compared to the alternative._

 _The members of the Suta Team watched passively until Vegeta grabbed Tobney by his uniform and tossed the young warrior to them. "Take him. Before I change my mind." He stated._

 _Suno was the first one to move and help Tobney get up. The younger warrior was a little shaky on his feet and he was sporting a bruise around his eye and a bloody nose. "Lock him up and chain him down. Do whatever it takes to keep him docile." Vegeta stated as he walked closer to Comora.  
_ **  
**** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Vegeta looked up when a glass filled with fresh wine was pushed in his vision. Gohan met his gaze and held it. "I may be under your command but your army would not be as good as it is now if it wasn't for me being right at your side." Gohan stated. "You need to start considering us two as a team, Vegeta."_

 _The Saiyan prince's gaze softened for a moment. "Are we? A team?"_

 _Gohan shrugged and rolled his eyes. "We make a great one, don't we? Might as well call us what we are." He responded before he pushed the wine closer to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince accepted it and they toasted. "To the unlikely team." Gohan supplied as a toast._

 _Vegeta showed a smirk as he looked up at the younger warrior. "To the unlikely team." He repeated before he took a sip from his drink._

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Chapter 17. Spider web of Secrets…**

Gohan blew out a sigh as he pushed his pajama shirt in his backpack. He usually looked forward to the missions with the Suta Team because it allowed him to feel and behave like a regular soldier rather than just Vegeta's slave. The half-saiyan sat down on his bed and let out another sigh. Why was he feeling so low these days? The situation with Tobney was probably getting to him.

"Gohan?"

The half-saiyan got up. "Dad?" He asked as he looked at the ceiling.

"How are you doing, kiddo? We haven't spoken in ages." Goku's voice sounded as if the man was standing right next to him and Gohan's heart ached for his father. He wanted to be able to hug his dad so badly right now. Tears sprang to his eyes as he allowed the emotion to overwhelm him momentarily but he closed his eyes and willed them away.

"I'm fine, dad. How are you? Is everything going alright up there?" The young warrior was a little annoyed at the gentle shiver in his voice. He didn't want his father to realize he was about to break down.

"Everything's fine here. Piccolo's here too."

"Hi Piccolo!"

"Hey kid."

"So," Goku's voice resumed, "We have contacted you to address a very serious matter."

The half-saiyan sat down on the bed again. His father's voice certainly didn't sound as if they were about to discuss something serious. The man actually sounded like he was amused about something.

"What's that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"A little birdy has let me know that you have a lover these days." Goku stated.

"Tweet tweet." King Kai's voice sounded right after this message.

Gohan made a face. "Do you spy on me these days?"

"I check in on your situation once in a while." Goku responded. "And King Kai told me you are sneaking around with a certain female slave."

"We have been telling you for years that you were falling in love with her but you kept denying it." Piccolo said in an amused voice. "Now finally you admitted to yourself what we knew all along."

"Yeah yeah." Gohan muttered as he reached down to scratch his lower leg. "Please don't tell Vegeta. He doesn't know."

"Is it a good idea to keep secrets from Vegeta?" Piccolo questioned.

"I don't want to give him any more reason to torture me." Gohan responded as he got up again. The young warrior walked to his bathroom to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything important. "He'll have a field day."

"So it's a pride thing." Piccolo's voice added.

"Don't give me that, Piccolo." Gohan muttered as he closed the door to the bathroom. "I just don't feel like telling him just yet."

"You shouldn't let your pride get in the way of things like this."

"It's easy for you to say." Gohan complained as he frowned up at the ceiling. "You know what Vegeta is like. He won't let me live it down. I'll bet the Suta Team will be notified ASAP as well and they'll be torturing me throughout every weekly dinner. I don't care for it."

"I still feel…" Piccolo started, but Goku cut across his Namekian friend.

"It's Gohan's decision to make." Goku stated strictly. "Gohan's almost an adult now. He's turning eighteen in just a couple of months."

Gohan smiled as he lowered his gaze. "I don't feel like I'm getting any older though. I still think like I did when I was fourteen."

"I disagree." Piccolo stated. "Don't worry. Everyone feels like that as they're getting older but it's the decisions that you make and the way you stand in life that show your actual age."

"You're probably right." Gohan responded as he picked up the orb that contained the simulation of Tobney's deceased little sister. The child stuck out her tongue to him and pounded on the glass with her fists. These simulations were supposed to be bonded to their owner and they showed the emotions of their owner in superlative form. Gohan didn't have to guess how Tobney felt right now. He tended to keep an eye on the small holograph of Tobney's little sister in order to keep tabs on Tobney's situation.

"Right about what?"

Gohan nearly dropped the orb when he heard Vegeta's voice. The man was now heading into Gohan's bedroom. Gohan realized that he should have expected Vegeta to check in on him before Gohan left for the mission.

"Gohan is behaving more like an adult these days." Piccolo stated as if nothing happened.

"I think that depends on the person who is interacting with him." Vegeta stated as he approached the half-saiyan. Gohan lowered his head to show Vegeta respect.

"The upcoming mission will prove to be fruitful." Goku stated cheerfully, changing the subject easily. "I don't approve of this line of work but I do like the challenge that it will pose for my son."

As Goku was speaking, Vegeta eyed Gohan up and down. The man made a disapproving face before he reached out and unclasped the shoulder bands of Gohan's armor. The man knocked against the chest plate and motioned for Gohan to take it off. The half-saiyan did so while Vegeta headed for the closet.

"This mission will definitely prove to be difficult since I already lost three teams to the horrifying monsters on that planet." Vegeta responded as he opened the closet. "Now my last hope is the best team that I have."

"And we will succeed." Gohan stated as he placed the basic armor on the bed. Vegeta disappeared in the spacy walk-in closet and returned with a flashier armor. Gohan made a face at his master but Vegeta only gave a strict one back.

"I expect nothing less." Vegeta handed the armor over to the half-saiyan. The only reason why Vegeta was paying attention to Gohan's appearance was because they were seeing off Lizis and her family right before Gohan left for his mission.

This armor was made for show rather than for actual fighting. He pulled the dark blue armor on over his black uniform. Vegeta turned to grab a pair of boots that would suit this outfit better.

Goku, oblivious to the situation happening on the ship, kept talking: "I do have to insist on a more difficult topic though, Vegeta. We keep track of what happens down there and we feel that we have to disapprove of the situation." Vegeta grabbed a dark-blue pair of boots and returned. "Tobney's betrothal and how you're handling this situation is upsetting Gohan."

"Dad." Gohan muttered as he placed a hand on his forehead. Honestly, he appreciated that Goku wanted to help out but his father was not doing it the right way.

Vegeta was wearing an amused smirk as he pointed to the bed and dropped the boots there. Gohan sat down on the bed and took off his white boots. "It's not your place to criticize the manner in which I run my army, Kakarot." Vegeta crossed his arms as he looked up at the ceiling as if he could see Goku there. "Besides, I think we disagree on how much the little brat can handle. It wouldn't surprise me since I am the one who has been spending more time with him than you ever did."

Gohan clicked with his tongue in a disapproving manner, earning Vegeta's attention. The man knew Gohan didn't appreciate it when Vegeta taunted his father. Vegeta motioned for Gohan to get up.

"Still, I think your ambitions tend to cloud your social judgement, Vegeta." Piccolo responded easily. Vegeta was now checking the half-saiyan up and down.

The man adjusted the band of Gohan's armor slightly as he waited for Piccolo to finish speaking. "You speak as if I should care how my slave thinks about me." Vegeta produced a shiny new Suta Team badge from his pocket and placed it on the chest plate of Gohan's uniform. The man reached out and placed his hand under Gohan's chin to push his face up. "Stand tall. You're an elite soldier." He ordered before he studied Gohan one last time. "We're going to have to cut your hair soon. You look like a mess." He complained. Gohan's expression changed to a negative one. He didn't like it when his hair was cut. Vegeta tended to let it be cut all the way until Gohan was left with very short hair. He didn't like that.

Vegeta noticed Gohan's expression and he let out a chuckle. He was well aware of Gohan's sentiment towards the hairdressers. "Practice on your smile, sweetheart. You're going to have to win a lot of hearts from now on." He teased as he playfully tapped Gohan's cheek a few times and finally pushed the young warrior's cheek so that his head was forced to turn sideways. Gohan scoffed as he stood straight again but Vegeta already turned away from him. "Please leave, Kakarot. I want to discuss something with my assistant in private."

"We were here first, Vegeta." Piccolo stated, frowning.

"Gohan, I order you to tell your pesky little friends to leave our conversation." Vegeta stated easily. The man met Gohan's annoyed expression head on and managed to send the younger warrior a smirk.

The half-saiyan blew out a sigh. "Dad. Please. Just… I'll talk to you later." He was getting sick and tired of this constant battle between Vegeta and Goku.

"Okay. We'll talk later, Gohan. Be careful on the mission, okay?" Goku responded meekly.

"I will." Gohan stated. He could feel the warm sensation leaving him and realized his deceased friends were gone. The young warrior looked down at his master. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Vegeta sat down on Gohan's bed and patted on the area next to him. The half-saiyan took this as an invitation to sit down too and he did so. Vegeta waited for only a moment before he started to talk. "I've added a slight change to the mission." He stated. "You will still be going to planet X but after that you alone will take a single space pod and you will travel back to my ship while the rest of the Suta Team is going to fulfil a brief task for me."

Several invisible question marks appeared around Gohan's head but Vegeta held up his hand to silence the younger warrior and Gohan nodded. "The task is insignificant. It's mainly Comora who has to pick up a document for me but as the rest of the team is already there they may as well accompany him for safety reasons. The problem is that the slave market will be upon us soon and I do not want to risk that you're gone when it occurs. The slave market is only two days after your scheduled return and you know how even one magnetic storm can alter your estimated arrival."

Gohan could see reason in this. "What kind of documents will they be picking up?"

Vegeta got up. "That's none of your concern." He responded. "Now that this is settled; grab your stuff. We're leaving."

"Why do you not want to tell me?" Gohan complained as he got up as well.

"Is your name Comora these days?" Vegeta turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"There's your answer." Vegeta spread his arms before he turned back to the entrance of the room. "Follow me. Now."

Gohan made a face, quickly grabbed his bag and followed Vegeta. The young warrior frowned as he wondered why Vegeta wouldn't tell him where the rest of the Suta Team would be travelling to. He figured he could ask Tobney. The Suta Team would definitely know where they were going after planet X.

Meanwhile, in the hallway towards which Gohan and Vegeta were heading, Tobney was saying goodbye to Kanda. She was now looking much more common than she did back at the engagement party. Her lavender hair was tied back into a lengthy braid and her light-blue skin was covered by a black dress.

"I will call you when we arrive." Kanda stated as she held Tobney's ghostly white hands. "Be careful on your mission." She made a face – her brown eyes worried. "I'm suddenly not so sure if I want a soldier as a husband. This worrying thing isn't too pleasant."

Tobney couldn't help but smile. His entirely blue eyes and white pupils focused on the young woman in front of him. "Good thing your fiancé is one of the strongest warriors in the universe." He responded easily. "It will take a lot to bring me down." A little self-confidence never hurt anyone.

"Still. I'm automatically worried." Kanda blew out a sigh. "I have to go now." She stood on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek. They hadn't actually kissed since the ball and they both didn't really know how to or when to kiss again. "See you later."

"Later." Tobney returned her smile and watched as she walked to her parents. The trio waved before they headed into the gateway that would lead them to their small family ship.

Tobney's smile fell as the door closed. He scratched the back of his head –ruffling up his short dark-blue hair in the process – as he turned to the rest of the squad. They were silently talking in a corner of the hall. Now they were already approaching him. He figured they couldn't leave him alone for too long.

"You could have kissed her back." Comora stated as his bright red eyes frowned to the younger warrior. His blue uniform contrasted with the yellow hair that was growing all the way down his back to his tailbone.

Tobney could feel the anger rise so quickly that it shocked him. This situation was bothering him even more than he already thought at first. "Fuck off, Comora." He snarled in response. Honestly, what were they expecting of him? That he was going to pretend that their relationship was consensual? He was playing along enough already and he was not planning on cooperating on a different level than what he was doing right now.

Tobney already expected the smack he received from Comora after this comment. The man raised his turquoise fist to smack Tobney again but the doors opened to reveal Vegeta and Gohan. Comora lowered his fist and the group knelt down in respect. Gohan, in his turn, bowed slightly to show respect to the Suta Team.

Another pair of doors opened to reveal Lizis and her family. Her golden eyes lit up when she noticed Gohan and she ran to say goodbye to him.

Tobney got up with the rest of the team and he watched as Gohan said goodbye to Lizis. The young warrior realized that Gohan was summoned to say goodbye to Lizis just like Tobney was summoned to wave Kanda off. The similarities were so obvious. He just hoped Gohan noticed the same thing.

"Look who is all dressed up." Suno said quietly to the others. His blue eyes moved from his comrades to the two saiyans as he crossed his gray arms over each other.

Itoro snickered behind his light-blue hand. "He must hate it."

Tobney couldn't help but smile too. They all knew how annoying Gohan considered these beautiful outfits he sometimes had to wear for official occasions. For a person who didn't care much for outer appearances, he definitely had to spend a lot of time taking care of his own outer appearance. It was part of his job as the face of the company, which he definitely was these days. Vegeta preferred to let Gohan do the talking as people tended to flock to Gohan's charms.

Lizis and her family left through a different entrance that would lead them to their ship. Tobney returned Lizis's wave and he smiled. Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other for a moment and they discussed something quietly.

Suno couldn't wait any longer and he cat-called Gohan. The half-saiyan was distracted and sent an annoyed glare in their direction. The rest of the Suta Team laughed quietly in response to this brief exchange. Vegeta and Gohan were approaching them now.

"Good day, gentlemen. I will be sending you all off today." Vegeta stated as he studied the group.

"I'm afraid I feel a little underdressed compared to the youngsters today." Suno said in a teasing tone. The two tweens exchanged miserable glances. How dare these people even tease them when these outfits were not even their own choice?

"You don't have to impress anyone anymore, now do you?" Vegeta returned easily. "You all know the drill. Planet X is a mystery. Several teams lost to this planet so I'm sending out my best. Don't disappoint me."

"We won't, sir." Comora stated as the entire team saluted as one man.

"Good. And while you're taming Tobney you might as well draw this one into your training too." Vegeta reached up to place a hand on Gohan's unruly hair. The half-saiyan pressed his lips together in a disapproving manner. "Puberty has gotten quite a hold on him and I prefer my assistant a little tamer."

Comora could see the smile around Vegeta's lips and he nodded once. "No problem." He stated in response. "We'll be leaving now." The group turned to leave.

Gohan sent Vegeta a last glare. "Thanks a lot." He said quietly before he followed the rest. Comora was already strict enough as it was. Now the man would actually put effort into making Gohan miserable and this would usually result in a number of chores.

"You're welcome." Vegeta returned just as easily. The man chuckled as he watched the group walk away. He was well aware of Comora's strict regime and he felt that Gohan definitely needed a little brushing up right now. It would only make him stronger.

The group easily fell into the rhythm that was normal in this situation. They started by settling in the rooms. Everyone had their own ritual and pattern and they tended to leave each other alone while this process was ongoing.

Gohan always started by unpacking the few things he brought, as his toothbrush and pajamas and the book he was reading at the moment. One thing Gohan missed from planet Earth was the physical book. Vegeta's army was run entirely on solar energy since the technicians found out how to transport and save solar-energy. Books and newspapers were only read on screens or projections and Gohan missed holding a book, flipping the pages manually. The 'book' he had now was only a small tablet.

The young warrior smiled when Tobney appeared at his side. Tobney returned the smile but this smile quickly faded as he looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was looking at him. This gesture made Gohan realize that this mission would be different. Tobney was in a different situation. They were all in a different situation. This mission would not be as carefree as the previous ones were. At least now Gohan could keep an eye on his best friend.

Tobney turned back to Gohan now as he reached up to place his backpack on the top bed. "You are so screwed." He muttered quietly.

Gohan gave his friend a confused glance. "What?"

"You allowed them to think you're a prude." Tobney responded, still giving quick glances to the others. "How could you do that? They've been talking about it for days now."

"You're exaggerating." Gohan stated in response.

Tobney made a face. "You'll see soon enough." He shook his head. "I don't understand. You're not a prude at all." He continued as he opened his case. He glanced sideways in time to see Gohan making a face. "You're not!" Tobney added, frowning. "You don't mind undressing when I'm in the room." He added.

"That's because it's you." Gohan responded as he grabbed his pajamas from his backpack. "You don't count. You're like family to me." He hid his pajamas under his pillow and didn't notice the smile he received from his friend. "I honestly don't really care what they think about me."

Tobney gave Gohan a pat on the back. "Good. For now," Tobney reached under Gohan's pillow and pulled out the pajamas, "don't place your pajamas under your pillow for a while but hide them in your locker." He stated. "Until they figure out how to sabotage the lock on it." He held the clothing out for Gohan.

The half-saiyan accepted the pajamas and smiled. "I'll do that."

"TOBNEY!"

Tobney visibly tensed in response to Comora's voice. The young warrior turned around as his expression turned to a colder one. "What?"

"Less talking, more working." Comora responded easily. The man's bright red eyes narrowed as he headed closer to the two younger warriors. "I've got a job for you two." He stated.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "A job?" He asked as he crossed his arms over each other.

"Oh yes." Comora turned to Tobney first. "You get to rewrite your report for this mission. It's rubbish." The man grabbed Tobney's laptop and handed it to him. "Get going. I want it finished by tonight. Do it in the common room."

Tobney nodded and mumbled a "yes, sir" before he left for the entrance of the room. Gohan gave his friend a worried look but Comora asked for his attention after this. "I want you to study these schedules and signs. I made them for this mission and we'll start practicing them tomorrow." Comora handed Gohan a projector. "I'll quiz you tonight. And I'm a strict quizmaster. Just ask Tobney."

"I get it." Gohan complained. The young warrior went to walk away but Comora held him back by placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

The giant man glared down at the young half-saiyan, trying and succeeding to look intimidating. "Tobney is still under strict orders. We will not allow you to fill his mind with rebellious thoughts."

"Rebellious thoughts?" Gohan repeated, outraged by the situation.

Comora responded instantly by smacking the younger warrior straight in the face. The man didn't even allow Gohan to be surprised but immediately grabbed the youngster's collar and pulled it upwards and closer to him. Gohan may have grown taller over the years but Comora still had the advantage in height. "Don't even consider acting up against me, you little twerp." The man snarled into Gohan's face. "You are under my command now and that's not a nice place to be when you're not in my good graces."

Gohan's eyes still showed the rebellious thoughts and Comora realized Gohan was not tamed yet either, as they all thought. The younger warrior simply behaved according to their rules, allowing them to think they tamed him but they never really had. He would have to rectify that right now.

The man pushed Gohan backwards. "Get to your job. In the library, please."

"In the library. So, far away from Tobney huh?" Gohan received another smack for this and the younger warrior let out an annoyed groan.

"I can keep this going for a very long time." Comora responded easily. "From now on, you will only speak when spoken to." He stated as towered over the half-saiyan. "I know it will be very difficult for you but try to remember it. Now, Suno will accompany you to the library and you will stay there and work on your task until I call you in for dinner. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Gohan responded as he stared up at the man. His breathing was shallow and his fists were clenched tightly but he refused to let his anger go. That would only result in a punishment and he did not want to give Comora the satisfaction.

"Good. Now get going."

Gohan nodded once and headed for the entrance. Suno followed him quietly. The man had also received a separate task to focus on. They would be busy for the rest of the day until Comora really called them in for dinner.

At the dinner table, Gohan realized Tobney and he were forced to sit on opposite sides of the table. They would not be allowed to sit next to each other as they always did. The two could only exchange miserable glances as they ate and even after their dinner they were chased to different areas of the ship where Gohan was quizzed by Comora and Itoro while Tobney had to help Suno proofread Suno's report.

It was only at bedtime that the two friends were in the same room. Tobney went to walk to his friend but Comora ushered the Tobney into the bathroom. Gohan soon learned why as Comora allowed Tobney to go to the bathroom one last time before Tobney was chained to the metal bunkbed.

Gohan clenched his fists as he glared at the squad leader. "Really? You're going to behave that pathetic now?" He snarled as Comora landed back on the ground after chaining Tobney's ankle to the bedframe.

Comora's burning gaze landed on Gohan. "I told you not to speak unless spoken to."

"As if I'm going to care about…" The warning wasn't even in Comora's gaze this time. The man struck Gohan's face. The strength in the punch forced Gohan to turn his head away from the man and, while he was looking in the other direction, Comora reached out, grabbed the front of Gohan's loose pajama shirt and easily ripped it off. Gohan let out a shocked gasp this time and looked up at the squad leader with wide eyes.

"Punches don't hurt you, I know. So I will try this new approach." Comora dropped the remnants of the shirt on the ground. "Every time you disobey me I will destroy one of your clothing items. If you really are as prudish as the rest think you are, then sleeping in the bed naked without sheets would be hell for you. I advise you not to let it get that far." The man turned away from the Saiyan warrior and walked to his own single bed. "If I hear you two talking tonight, I will start working on your pants, rookie. I'd stay quiet if I were you."

Gohan wasn't sure what to do or think about this. He leaned down to grab the pieces of his shirt that were left there. The seventeen-year-old walked to his locker to put them in there. Tobney watched as Gohan walked back to his own bed. "Gohan. I…" He whispered when Gohan stood by their bunkbed. The man stopped talking when Gohan gave him a warning glance. The young warrior shook his head, his eyes showing the fear that he didn't want to admit to feeling.

Tobney realized that this type of warfare might actually work on the half-saiyan. The young warrior felt sick to his stomach that Comora would go through such lengths to keep his soldiers in check. He looked up and noticed Comora was sitting on his bed now and was watching them silently. The man raised his eyebrows at the young warrior and nodded to the bed, telling Tobney to go to sleep.

Tobney slowly lay down and pulled the sheets up. The young warrior watched in silence as Comora took off his armor and uniform and crawled in his bed too. Suno was sitting on his top bed as he read a newsflash on his laptop. Itoro was lying in the bottom bed under Suno. The man met Tobney's gaze and made a funny face. Tobney returned a smile and watched as Itoro turned on his side and closed his eyes. Kaon was just crawling in his own bed and he yawned broadly before he lay down too. The man preferred to sleep without sheets because he felt they were confining him.

Tobney blew out a sigh as he lied down on his back. The 24-year-old could hear the sheets in the bed under him rustle as Gohan moved. Tobney closed his eyes and willed his body to sleep. He longed back to the days before the arranged marriage. Yes, he was working as a soldier against his will but at least his comrades were nice to him. For a while there, he actually felt at home in this army. That was until he found out he had to marry Kanda. That's when everything went entirely wrong. He partially wished he could take the knowledge back. He preferred to be ignorant and live normally rather than being held captive while knowing what was going to happen soon. Tobney could feel a trickle of icy coldness run down his spine as he considered the marriage. He closed his eyes. There was no reason to think about this. He could not stop it. There was no going back. Thinking about things he had no control over would not help him. The young warrior turned on his side and closed his eyes again. He didn't even notice he was staring up at the ceiling. He would sleep now. At least, he would try.

Comora watched as the two young warriors both turned to face the wall. The man blew out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. If only he'd known accepting the two youngsters in his team would lead to such trouble before he accepted them… He might have considered refusing them. This was all way too much trouble for him.

The man considered the extra mission Vegeta attached to this mission. Usually, these secret missions were announced earlier so that Comora could properly prepare and make sure Gohan had no clue what was going on. He practically begged Vegeta to allow them to stay away from that planet right now. Gohan was already so tensed with everything going on. If they made even one mistake and Gohan found out about this, the young warrior might actually explode.

Vegeta brushed it away, saying they did this all the time and Gohan never suspected a thing. However, right now, Gohan was in a rebellious mood, testing boundaries, seeking limits and investigating secrets Vegeta wanted to keep in the dark. Comora worried that Gohan may not accept the secrecy this time. He would have to keep a close eye on the younger warrior during this mission. He decided to keep Gohan close. He also had to keep Tobney away from Gohan. His second-youngest squad member responded very angrily when he heard about their extended assignment. The young warrior had been uncomfortable about this situation since they started these secret trips, especially after he got closer to Gohan.

Maybe that was their problem. They shouldn't have let Gohan and Tobney get so close. They should have put a stop to that friendship a long time ago. That was one of the reasons why Comora refused Tobney's question to move to Gohan quarters. Allowing them to live together would only further strengthen their friendship. It was too late now. They were too accustomed to each other.

Comora suddenly realized he was staring at the ceiling. The man glanced to the clock and noticed he had been thinking and thinking for hours now. The rest of the team was already fast asleep. He would have to get some sleep too if he wanted to get up early and whip the rest of the team back into shape tomorrow. His problems would still be there in the morning.

Oh yes, they would definitely be there in the morning.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: Preparing for Planet X

**Yo! Don't have much time but I'm updating this story anyway ;)**

 **Chapter 18. Preparing For Planet X.**

The following morning the group was woken up early.

"ALRIGHT. WAKE UP!" Comora said as he walked around the small room. Gohan groaned as he turned and pulled the covers up over his head. He hated these first days of the mission. Comora tended to throw his weight around, mainly because he considered the time back on the mothership as their vacation and the missions as his time to whip them all back into shape.

Suno growled as he sat up in his bed. The man scratched the gray skin between the spikes on his head as he yawned broadly. Itoro muttered dark things under his breath as his dark eyes closed and his light-blue arms fell over his eyes to block out the light Comora turned on. Kaon was already getting up. He was the easiest to wake up. The man's light-blue eyes studied the others as he pulled the black uniform on over his dark-brown skin.

Comora walked over to the two youngsters. They were the real challenge here. Comora reached over and grabbed the sheets covering Tobney. "Wake up, kiddo." He called over as he pulled the sheets from the boy's ghostly wide body.

Tobney complained loudly as he turned over in the bed. Comora rolled his eyes before he reached down to pull on Gohan's sheets. The half-saiyan pulled the sheets back at first but Comora smacked his hands until the younger warrior released them. "Come on, rookie. It's time to get up."

Gohan made a face as he sat up. The young warrior was aware of the fact that he was still shirtless and he could feel a mixture of angst and anger whirl around in his stomach as he thought about Comora's behavior last night. Then again, the rest of the team slept in their boxers, so why couldn't he? Gohan didn't really know why. He just didn't feel comfortable and he needed to feel comfortable to fall asleep.

Tobney jumped down from the bed and gave a brief look over the room to make sure nobody was looking at him before he turned to Gohan. "Hey, are you okay?" He whispered.

The half-saiyan glanced up at the bruise on Tobney's face. Whatever Gohan was, he was still in a much better position than Tobney was at the moment. "I'm fine. Did Comora hit you again? That bruise looks painful."

Tobney chuckled. "It's only looks like that because Comora tends to hit the same place. Besides," the young warrior tilted his head sideways as he studied his best friend, "I am not the only one with bruises on his face. Take a look in a mirror when you have the chance."

Suno popped up next to him. "Nah, I think it enhances your face." He said cheerfully. The man was already fully dressed in a black uniform and brown armor with black chest and stomach guards. "Why don't you two get dressed before Comora decides to add some more colour to your faces?"

The two youngsters nodded and turned to grab new uniforms as well. Tobney was just pulling a blue uniform over his ghostly white legs when Suno appeared next to him. "You two should try not to stand so close to each other all the time." Suno advised quietly.

Tobney looked over his shoulder to Comora. The squad leader was talking to Gohan quietly as well on the other side of the room. The conversation seemed civil as Gohan was smiling slightly. "I can't believe what he's threatening to do to Gohan."

"Comora?" Suno asked as he followed Tobney's line of sight. Tobney nodded in response before he leaned down to grab his blue armor. "Don't worry. He's won't take it that far." The man handed Tobney one of the white gloves. "Comora's heart is bigger than he lets on."

Tobney made a face. "That's a little hard to believe from the perspective of someone who has been forced to work in this army." He muttered.

Suno couldn't help but smile in response to this. "Fair enough." The man studied Tobney for a moment. The younger warrior finished with his uniform and now stood in front of his comrade, looking up at the tall man. Suno tilted his head sideways as his eyes ran over Tobney's face. "Do you realize you've been living with us for eight years now? And you're only turning 25 this year." Tobney's face changed to a confused one for a moment.

Suno wrapped an arm around Tobney's shoulders and pulled him to the corner of the room until they were standing in front the window. "I never realized how young you are, Tobney." He stated quietly. "I just… My oldest daughter's birthday is upon us soon and she's turning sixteen this year." The man looked over to the younger warrior. "She's still a baby. We were so hard on you… I didn't realize at the time that sixteen is so incredibly young."

Tobney's gaze was lowered now. He wasn't sure how to react to this. "It's in the past." He muttered.

"I know. And I don't regret how hard we were on you because it made you the strong warrior that you are now." Suno responded. "However, when you first joined us we treated you like we would have treated any adult. But you weren't an adult. You're still a kid right now."

Tobney shook his head. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Suno grinned as he reached out and easily pinched Tobney's cheek. "You are still very much a child." He stated. Tobney pushed his hand away and scoffed in response to this. "But you've grown up a lot."

"That sounds somewhat like a compliment so I'll take it." Tobney returned the smile.

Suno clapped Tobney on his back before he released the younger warrior. The group headed for breakfast first. Gohan found it interesting that Comora invested such interest in breakfast but according to his squad leader, nothing was more important than a proper breakfast. It would fuel them with the much needed energy they would need throughout the day.

Gohan glanced to Tobney and grabbed his best friend's hand. Tobney gave Gohan a questioning glance so Gohan decided to send Tobney a mental message. Looking into Tobney's eyes, Gohan thought: _"They want to keep us apart, huh? Let's make it as difficult as we can. I'm ready to fight, Tobney."_

A smirk appeared on Tobney's face and he briefly narrowed his eyes to show that he got the message and that he agreed. Tobney tightened his grip on Gohan's hand and they started swinging their entangled hands as they walked, enjoying themselves.

Comora was the first to reach the already decorated table and he frowned at the two youngsters. Gohan was already sitting on a chair next to Tobney when Comora grabbed the band of his armor. "Sit over there, rookie."

"Why can't I sit here?" Gohan asked as he held onto Tobney's hand.

Comora growled and spoke while he easily lifted Gohan off his seat. "I want to sit here." He stated. The man noticed the still entangled hands and he took a deep breath to steady his own temper. "I _will_ cut off hands."

Gohan and Tobney released each other and Gohan allowed Comora to push him away from the chair. The young warrior watched as Comora sat down on the chair as an idea slowly developed in his mind. He momentarily wondered how far he could take this before he made a decision and walked to the open area between Comora's chair and Tobney's chair. There he used his energy make his body float in the air and crossed his legs over each other as he floated in between Tobney and Comora, right at the table as if he had a chair on his own.

Tobney chuckled and threw an arm around his best friend. Itoro's mouth was wide open as he stared at Gohan's clear defiance. Suno and Kaon exchanged amused glances. The tensed silence in the room lasted only a moment until Comora grabbed Gohan by his ear and pulled him closer. Tobney released Gohan since holding onto his friend would only hurt Gohan.

"Get to your chair." Comora stated quietly.

"Yes sir." Gohan responded sweetly. The man released the younger warrior and Gohan elegantly floated over the table to the only empty chair.

Suno leaned to Kaon. "I think the games are on." He whispered.

"Hmm, I'll bet on the Comora. They haven't seen his bad side in a while."

Suno shook his head. "No. I'm betting on the kids. They're all over this. Just look at them." He and Kaon glanced to the two young warriors. Gohan was still sporting a smug smile as he was looking down at his plate while Tobney's eyes were lit up as he glanced to his best friend.

"Stakes are a month's pay?" Kaon asked as he held out his hand under the table.

"Sure. That's a deal." The two hands entangled and briefly exchanged a squeeze to seal the deal.

An hour or two after their breakfast they would start their training session. The time until the training would be spent either in a meeting of the team to receive instructions for the day's training, as spare time or as an administration hour. Gohan found himself being locked in a room with Suno to practice his stretching routine. Comora had not forgotten that Gohan tended to ´forget´ to stretch.

Suno raised an eyebrow as he studied the younger warrior. "This is all you can do?" He asked as he watched Gohan do an awkward split – hovering above the ground because his legs couldn't make the entire split. "As if you can do better."

"I can." Suno stepped closer and easily sank his body into a split. It was strange to see how easily he did this.

Gohan made a face. "I still stand by my opinion that your race must be naturally more flexible than mine." He complained.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Suno responded as he pushed his body back up. The man cracked his gray knuckles as his blue eyes focused on the younger warrior. "Now, I thought this was going to be boring but I see this will be a lot more entertaining than I expected."

Gohan brushed a hand through his black hair to push his bangs away from his eyes. "And why is that?" He asked as he stepped closer to the taller warrior.

"Comora gave me official permission to help you stretch if necessary. And what you just showed me definitely necessarily needs extra help." Suno grinned, showing his blue teeth. The man now motioned for Gohan to come closer.

Gohan chuckled. "Right. And you think I'm going to allow that?"

"It's not your decision to make."

"Comora is not here." Gohan placed his fists on his hips. "He did not order me to play along with your crazy plan." The young warrior now returned a grin of his own. "So if you want to help me stretch you'll have to catch me first."

Suno pursed his lips as he realized that Comora did not tell Gohan to obey Suno during this training. He mentally noted to keep that in mind next time. Someone like Gohan definitely needed the explicit order to be obedient or he would do something like he did right now.

"Fine." Suno launched at the half-saiyan without even warning him. The younger warrior only widened his eyes in return. He knew there was a possibility that Suno would attack him but he didn't expect it so soon. Suno didn't often jump to battle. He tended to talk first. Gohan jumped back to dodge the first punch. He had to jump back again when Suno tried to kick him. Gohan narrowed his eyes, pulled back a fist and tried to punch Suno but the man blocked this punch easily.

Suno's other hand tried to grasp Gohan's arm but the half-saiyan moved backwards just in time. Gohan wiggled his finger at Suno and flew back when the older warrior attacked him again. This time Suno was coming on stronger. He lashed out several times, sending multiple punches in Gohan's direction. Gohan was driven back a little as he dodged and blocked the punches. He realized Suno was getting somewhat annoyed and he could understand the sentiment. Getting beaten by someone half his age must suck.

Gohan couldn't help but smile when Suno missed once again. The young warrior used this brief moment of imbalance to his advantage by punching Suno in his stomach. Suno gasped out some air in response to this and Gohan moved up his arm to elbow Suno to the ground.

Gohan flew back to give Suno some room and to make sure the man wouldn't catch him off guard. Suno was still on his hands and knees, recovering from Gohan's first punch to his stomach. Gohan made a mental notation to power down a bit in the rest of his attacks. He didn't want to hurt Suno too much before the training of the day even started.

They continued to struggle for dominance as the two hours continued until Suno's scouter went off, telling the two warriors that they were to report to the training room. The older warrior let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, so who is going to take the blame for the fact that you are not stretched at all?"

Gohan shrugged as he landed on the ground. "It was your mission, not mine." He stated easily.

The two warriors reached the training room and split up. Gohan decided that a little stretching couldn't hurt and he sank through his knees so he could stretch his legs on the ground. The young warrior looked up when he caught the conversation between Suno and Comora.

Suno was also stretching somewhere near Itoro. They were speaking quietly to each other until Comora showed up near them and questioned Suno about the training session he just had with Gohan.

Suno hesitated as he got up from the ground. "Well... Ehh…"

"I asked a simple question, Suno." Comora cut him off impatiently. "Gohan tends to neglect his stretching routine so will he need any more extra supervision according to you?" Gohan made a face as he got up and headed to the trio.

"I… Ehh… I'm not sure." Suno scratched on the skin between the horns on his head.

"And why is that?" Comora placed his hands on his hips as a frown creased his brows.

"It's my fault." Gohan stated as he reached them. "I wouldn't let him help me."

Suno looked properly relieved when Gohan appeared. Comora now turned his frown and massive frame to the younger warrior. "Did you eavesdrop on our conversation?"

Gohan waved this suggestion away. "I can't turn off my ears, Comora. You know we Saiyans have advanced hearing." He glanced to Suno before he looked at Comora again. "I didn't feel like stretching so I told Suno he could help me stretch if he would manage to catch me. We spent the hour sparring."

"You... What?" Comora asked, his temper rising quickly and easily. "I told you two to focus on your stretching."

"You didn't tell me to obey Suno though. I was not told to cooperate." Gohan returned, hoping this pathetic excuse would calm Comora down a little. The man was angered easily but he tended to be a reasonable person.

Itoro made a clicking sound with his tongue. "You gotta be more specific with teenagers, Comora." He stated in an amused tone.

Comora gave a glance to Itoro – who shrugged good-naturedly in return – before he looked back to Gohan. "Fine. Next time, I'll make sure to tell you exactly what to do." He stated. The man turned away from the half-saiyan to call the rest of the team to him. Gohan blew out a sigh of relief when he realized Comora wasn't going to smack him around for this.

Suno appeared just as relieved as he placed a hand on his chest near the area of his heart. "These children are going to be the end of me someday." He muttered. Itoro laughed quietly in response while Gohan smiled guiltily.

Comora took the lead as he explained what they were going to do during today's training. The group had to split up once again as they took on the simulations of the massive monsters they were to encounter on planet X. Every time they took a beating as they found it difficult to sync their powers and the monsters were trained to find the odd one out.

At the end of the training session, Gohan blew out a sigh as he tentatively touched his broken nose. Tobney chuckled as he studied his best friend. "Your nose is standing like the entire other way." He teased.

Gohan gave him an annoyed glance. "Oh really? Well your eye looks even more terrifying than normal." Tobney's eye was swollen to such an extent that his usually ghostly white skin was now a deep purple color.

"I'm pretty sure you're missing a spike." Itoro said as he and Suno walked closer to the two young warriors.

"No I'm not." Suno reached up to feel his head and his hand slowly went from spike to spike to make sure they were all there. "Or am I?"

"Wait a second. Isn't your tail standing in a strange angle?" Itoro said as he studied the younger warrior.

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his tail and raised an eyebrow at the odd angle in which is tail was now leaning. The half-saiyan tried to move his tail but realized there was not much movement going on. The young warrior made a terrified face. "I didn't know I could break my tail."

"Well, I think you definitely earned the first shift in the rejuvenation tank." Itoro stated cheerfully. "Let's hope the tank can fix that or you'll have to wear your tail like that for the rest of your life."

"I think it would be better to cut it off if that's the case." Suno stated innocently.

Gohan's gaze snapped back to his comrades. "I will _not_ cut off my tail. How dare you even suggest that?" He returned fiercely. He now noticed that Suno was grinning at him and he realized Suno was messing with him. Great.

Gohan did get to be the first to crawl into the rejuvenation tank since Comora agreed that a broken tail was a good reason to go first. Since they only had two rejuvenation tanks they all had to wait for Itoro and Gohan to finish before Suno and Tobney could go in. Comora and Kaon were last to get into the rejuvenation tank.

The following morning, Gohan was actually out of his bed before Comora could wake them up. The young warrior was sitting in the windowsill, writing on a notepad, when the alarm next to Comora's bed went off. The man was surprised to find Gohan already awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" Comora asked as he got up.

Gohan shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." He responded. The young warrior was already fully dressed so he kept writing as the rest of the team got ready for the day. After a quick breakfast, Comora got up from the table first and looked over the team.

"Alright. Itoro, Tobney and Kaon, you guys can go and recreate before the training in two hours. Suno," Comora stepped sideways to where Gohan was sitting and placed both his hands on Gohan's shoulders, "today I will assist you in helping Gohan's stretching routine."

Gohan lowered his gaze in a miserable status in response to this. Tobney, Itoro and Kaon cheerfully wished Gohan luck. Comora stepped back to give Gohan room to get up. The half-saiyan took a deep breath before he followed Comora and Suno to the training room.

The first thing Comora did was order Gohan to warmup using a jump rope. After this, Comora cracked his knuckles as he studied the youngest warrior on his team. "Alright. Well, to make it official. Rookie, I order you to cooperate and do exactly what we say, got it?"

Gohan made an exaggerated bow. "Yes, sir."

Suno couldn't help but smile at Gohan's antics. Honestly, when was this kid going to grow up?

"Okay. Keep behaving like that." Comora added as he shook his head. "It will only encourage me to make sure that you're _very_ flexible at the end of these two hours."

Gohan stood straight. The young warrior tried not to make a face as he caught the expression on the face of his comrade. Comora motioned for Gohan to lower his body to the ground, which the half-saiyan slowly did.

"Extend both your legs." Comora ordered as he moved behind the half-saiyan. "How far can you lean forward?"

Gohan bit his lip for a moment. "I am leaning forward." He could feel the muscles in his legs strain as he leaned forwards.

"Gohan!" Comora exclaimed as he looked at the younger warrior.

"I'm sorry. Okay. I have no time to work on my stretching routine." Gohan gasped when a boot landed on the area between his shoulder blades. "Comora!" He stated when the boot added pressure on his back, pushing him forwards. "I can't fight if the muscles in my legs break down."

"Don't worry. The rejuvenation tank can take care of that. Besides, this will teach you to make sure you stay flexible." Comora pressed down, a smirk appeared on his face as Gohan gave out a pained groan. The man glanced up to meet Suno's gaze and smiled in return to the amused expression he received from his younger comrade.

"This reminds me of how we used to help Tobney stretch back in the days." Suno stated as he lowered his body to a kneeling position.

"I know right." Comora responded just as cheerfully. "We've gotten so good at stubborn little brats." He added a little more pressure to the half-saiyan's back before he stepped back. "Tobney is the most flexible member of the team these days and that's mainly because he stretches every day to make sure we won't step in any again. Spread your legs. Let's see if we can work you into doing a split."

Gohan gave the man an annoyed glance over his shoulder but Comora only motioned for him to start moving. Gohan blew out a sigh before he spread his legs to either side. Suno got up and assisted Gohan by pushing against one of Gohan's legs with his boot. Comora reached out and grabbed Gohan's lower leg so he could do the same on the other side. The two warriors ignored Gohan's gasps as they pushed and pulled the young warrior's body into the proper position.

"Stay." Comora ordered when the half-saiyan made a move to get out of the position.

"Guys." Gohan complained. He could feel several muscles stretch painfully in his legs. His back was also starting to hurt as he was not used to this position.

"This will teach you not to slack off anymore." Comora stated as he got up again. "Okay." The man took his position behind the half-saiyan and placed his boot on Gohan's back. The younger warrior gave out an involuntary groan of fear when Comora started pushing his torso forwards, forcing Gohan to bend over. The young warrior could feel the muscles in his legs stretch painfully.

"You are going to be so flexible." Suno said cheerfully as he watched Comora push Gohan forwards. The half-saiyan gave the man a glare but was too preoccupied with the pain in his legs to hold the man's gaze.

"Oh yes." Comora added - his gaze focused on the half-saiyan. "You know what to do if you don't want this to happen again. From now on I want to see you stretch your legs and arms every day, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Gohan said meekly. "Can you let me go now?"

"Sure." Comora stepped back and watched as Gohan quickly pulled his legs back together. "Now let's work you into a forward splits."

"WHAT?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"You didn't think you were rid of me yet, did you?" Comora returned as he placed his fists on his hips. "Get in the position. Go on."

While Gohan was grudgingly moving his legs in the forward splits position, Suno stepped closer to Comora. "Do you think his muscles can take any more?" He whispered very quietly. They were both aware of Gohan's advanced hearing so they made sure to whisper very quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them. I'll notice when I'm stretching his muscles too far." Comora whispered in return. The man looked back down to Gohan. "Hurry up, kiddo. I'm going to take you through every possible stretch I can think of."

Gohan gave the man an annoyed glance. The young warrior made a mental note never to vex Comora again when the man was planning on helping him with stretching. It was obvious that Comora was just torturing the half-saiyan. The man wasn't even trying to hide it this time.

And Gohan was exactly right in these thoughts as Comora spend two full hours forcing Gohan into every painful position imaginable before he allowed Gohan to join them on the training.

 ****** Several Hours Later on Vegeta's Mothership ******

"Gohan?"

"Yes, it's me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on his seat. The man's hand lowered from his scouter to his desk. "You're calling me now?"

"That's a first, isn't it?"

"Indeed. What do you want?"

"It's about lady Lizis." Gohan responded. "When I took her out for lunch the other day, I had to pay everything by saying that they could put it on your tab. That's what I always say because I don't have any money of my own." He was silent for a moment. "She didn't say anything about it but it felt uncomfortable. It's just…. If you want me to make a good impression on her… It just emphasizes what I am…"

Vegeta leaned forwards and placed his lower arms on the desk. "Are you asking me for money?"

"Sorta."

The Saiyan prince could see the logic in Gohan's request. Lizis knew Gohan was a slave but the fact that he had to pay for everything by mentioning Vegeta's name did constantly remind Gohan and his dates of his lack of status. If Vegeta wanted to continue with his current plans for Gohan, he would probably have to change that situation soon.

Vegeta turned to his computer and opened the salary files, moving to the elite soldiers' documents. "It will be arranged."

"Really?" Gohan sounded surprised at this turn of events. "Thanks. Maybe we can discuss that whenever I go out with someone we can decide on the amount needed for the official date and…"

"You'll get an official salary from now on." Vegeta stated, interrupting Gohan's speech.

"What?"

"You will receive the standard salary of an elite soldier. Starting today. It was just a matter of time, brat. Might as well do it now." Vegeta responded as he typed in the needed commands to order a monthly salary to Gohan's account.

"I… I… I don't know what to say."

"Well that's definitely a first." Vegeta stated, a smug smirk on his face as he officially confirmed the changes in the system. "Totally worth the amount of credits I just put on your account."

"Thanks, sir."

"No need to thank me. You work harder than most soldiers." Vegeta responded as he leaned back on his seat again. The man grabbed his coffee and held it for a moment as he spoke: "You deserve it. Now that you're calling, tell Tobney that I'm sending a plastic surgeon to meet you guys on the ship. The surgeon will make sure to remove the burn mark on Tobney's hand. He will arrive after you completed the mission, of course. We can't have Tobney fighting with a wounded hand."

"I'll pass it on." Gohan automatically studied the scorched area on his own palm. The dark burn-mark of a capital V. Every slave was branded with this mark when they started working on Vegeta's ships. It was a sign of ownership. And Gohan hated it.

Vegeta and Gohan briefly talked through a few issues concerning the upcoming slave market and the selling of planet X – the planet gained a lot of attention because it was so difficult to purge – before Gohan signed off and went to search for Tobney.

His best friend was just getting out of the rejuvenation tank. The training had been a terrible one once again. Gohan was the only one who managed to get out of it with only shallow wounds. Itoro was sitting on one of the tables, obviously on Tobney-watch.

"Really?" Tobney made a face after Gohan gave him the message. "Pfft, he's such a jerk. Of course he wants to make sure to wipe all the abuse from existence." The young warrior grabbed a black uniform and stepped into it. "Well I'm not going to let him do that."

Itoro laughed. "That's what you always say but you do become quite cooperative after a little coercion." He teased.

Gohan and Tobney ignored this comment. "Don't you want to get rid of the mark?" Gohan asked as he grabbed the dark armor and held it out for Tobney.

"It's simple." Tobney stated as he accepted the armor. "If Vegeta wants it gone, I want it to stay. I want the entire universe to know how Vegeta treats his soldiers." He still remembered vividly how Vegeta's hand forced his palm to press against the flaming metal plate – burning his initials into the younger warrior's hand in an attempt to punish Tobney.

"Maybe if you would try to work with us once in a while you might get cut some slack once in a while." Comora stated as he entered the room. "Just like Gohan."

The half-saiyan turned to look at Comora. "You already know about that?"

"Lord Vegeta filled me in just now."

"What happened?" Itoro asked as he jumped off the table.

"Gohan is an official soldier now. Complete with a salary and everything." Comora stated as he walked to the rejuvenation tank and closed it by pressing on the required button.

"I only got a salary." Gohan responded but Comora was already shaking his head.

Comora walked closer to Tobney and Gohan. "Nope. He changed your status to that of an elite soldier. You're not a slave anymore." The man shrugged. "Theoretically."

Gohan tilted his head sideways. "And not in practice?"

"It won't matter much because for us you're still the lowest in rank due to your age, baby-boy." Comora teased lightly before he turned to Tobney. Gohan scoffed as he leaned back on the table. "You got the message about the surgeon?" Tobney nodded once in response. "Good. I expect you plan on not cooperating?" Tobney nodded once more. "Well it's good to see some things never change."

"I don't disappoint." Tobney stated cheerfully.

"I agree." Comora returned meekly. "Alright, gang. Let's get back to the common room. Take a good rest. Tomorrow we'll have yet another hard training session."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **One Month Later**

Gohan stared at the large screen in front of him. The young warrior studied the planet that was depicted on the screen. He always felt this same eerie sensation when he was about to destroy such an amazing sight.

The planet was so full of life right now. Entire cities, countries, filled with people. It would all be gone within a few hours. All the life on this planet would be destroyed.

By Gohan.

He was going to be the bad guy. He would be the exact person Gohan used to fight back in the days. Gohan would be the cause of terror. He would spread pain, suffering and annihilation all over the planet until he ripped the planet of its life just to sell it to the highest bidder.

Gohan could feel the coldness settle in his heart, his lungs, his stomach. The young warrior allowed it to happen. It was his punishment for the path he chose to take in this life. He would have to suffer the consequences himself. It was nothing compared to the suffering he was about to cause.

An arm curled around his shoulders. "Shut it off, Gohan." Tobney muttered as he glanced sideways to the younger warrior. "You're only torturing yourself."

"I know." Gohan's voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat. "Does it ever get any better, Tobney? Do you ever stop hating yourself for this?"

Tobney showed a small smile as his blue pupils surrounded by white irises lowered to the ground. "Why don't you tell me when you find out? I haven't just yet."

Gohan glanced to his best friend. Tobney found this just as difficult as Gohan did. Gohan was aware of that. They were the only two of the team who struggled with the job. Their comrades teasingly called them "the emotionals" as they were the only ones who cared about the lives of others. The rest of the team just didn't even bother. They didn't care as much as Gohan and Tobney did.

Gohan personally didn't really know how to think in any other way. It was just how he thought. It was how he lived. He couldn't just rewire his own thoughts, now could he?

Gohan didn't say anything as he moved his arm up so he could wrap his arm around Tobney's shoulders too. The two warriors exchanged glances, knowing that despite their pain, they would carry this burden together. They were not alone.

Comora crossed his arms over each other as he watched the two youngsters. "They need each other, don't they?"

Suno glanced sideways to his squad leader and followed the man's line of sight. "They always get a little down when the mission is about to start. It's part of being an emotional." He returned casually.

"Breaking them apart." Comora stated as he glanced to Suno. "Would be the same as breaking them down, wouldn't it?"

His subordinate shrugged lightly. "Why would you break their friendship? They're a great team, despite the fact that they have each other's back on the wrong moments. It would be a foolish action to try to break them up."

"Foolish." Comora muttered as he lowered his gaze. Was it really foolish? He had actually spent the last couple of days thinking of ways to keep the two apart but now – watching this – he realized this was the exact wrong course. Suno was right when he said they were handling Gohan and Tobney the wrong way.

… And Vegeta may have already realized this…

Comora was wondering this after he heard that lord Vegeta updated Gohan's status to that of an actual elite soldier. Gohan and Tobney didn't respond well to punishments anymore. They were beyond that. It would only make them more resistant. Keeping them apart only gave them a reason to fight their way back to each other. Comora was doing it all wrong. And he realized that now.

The man uncrossed his arms and headed for the two youngsters. Gohan and Tobney became aware of his presence and they released each other. The two always seemed a little bit more hesitant to be intimate when their comrades were present. It made Comora wonder how the two behaved when they were alone in Gohan's wing.

"Are you two ready for the mission?" He asked once they were both turned towards him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gohan responded.

"Ditto." Tobney added as he looked up at Comora.

"Good. Cause this is going to be a tough one."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Secret Mission

**Hey you! Thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter!**

 **Previous on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _Comora was wondering this after he heard that lord Vegeta updated Gohan's status to that of an actual elite soldier. Gohan and Tobney didn't respond well to punishments anymore. They were beyond that. It would only make them more resistant. Keeping them apart only gave them a reason to fight their way back to each other. Comora was doing it all wrong. And he realized that now._

 _The man uncrossed his arms and headed for the two youngsters. Gohan and Tobney became aware of his presence and they released each other. The two always seemed a little bit more hesitant to be intimate when their comrades were present. It made Comora wonder how the two behaved when they were alone in Gohan's wing._

" _Are you two ready for the mission?" He asked once they were both turned towards him._

" _As ready as I'll ever be." Gohan responded._

" _Ditto." Tobney added as he looked up at Comora._

" _Good. Cause this is going to be a tough one."_

 **Chapter 19. The Secret Mission.**

Gohan took a deep breath as he studied the massive beast. The robot was bigger than anything Gohan had ever seen. And he had seen a lot. The young warrior bit his lip. He now realized why these monsters defeated the other lower-leveled squads.

The robots were different every time. This one was silver with light-blue stripes circling around its arms and legs. The head was silver as well and black areas depicted the harsh features of the face.

The strange thing was that he couldn't feel the actual power in this robot. He couldn't even feel the sensation of the person operating the robot because of the armored skins of the robot. Gohan could feel a thrill running down his spine. What? Was he actually excited to fight this beast? How could his body feel a thrill at the sight of this monster? This danger?

And it was exactly that what made Gohan's heart pound. He was thrilled at the prospect of fighting, and defeating, this undefeatable monster. Gohan glanced to Tobney. They were officially a team. Comora decided that back in the ship right before they landed on the planet. Comora and Itoro were the second team and Suno and Kaon worked together as the last team.

The two were already powered up to exactly the same level. Tobney was the leader of the team as he had been in the army longer – automatically taking seniority – and the older warrior now signed to Gohan what attack they would try first. Gohan signed that he understood.

The half-saiyan flew upwards while Tobney flew down. They both focused on the robot to see which of the two it would go for. Gohan widened his eyes when he noticed the robot went for Tobney. He ignored the part of him that worried about his best friend and instead focused on launching an attack on the robot. As the robot moved up an arm to slash at Tobney, the massive beast didn't notice how Gohan flew under its arm to its midriff, pushed his feet together and kicked against the robot's armor. The robot shivered and Gohan tried to get away but a massive arm slashed down on his back. The young warrior was launched to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tobney asked as he looked to Gohan.

This shout was a big mistake as the robot now located Tobney. The arm moved up again so fast that Tobney automatically responded by sending a blast. The robot didn't absorb the blast but it bounced off its armor and raced back to Tobney. The young warrior could narrowly avoid his own blast but not the massive hand that smacked him out of the air.

Gohan was still getting up when Tobney landed on the unforgiving ground near him. The two warriors made faces at each other but they couldn't sit there for long as Gohan quickly had to jump up to avoid being squashed to death by the robot's metal foot.

Tobney followed Gohan up in the air and made another signal to his friend. Gohan again showed that he understood. They could not use the same tactic on the robot again as they were told that these robots learned from each attack. Gohan now actually attacked the robot head on while Tobney disappeared from sight. While Gohan avoided smack after smack from the robot arm, Tobney moved around the robot and pushed his fist into the area where the head of the robot connected to the neck. Another shiver went through the robot and Tobney and Gohan both made sure they were clear of the robot as they watched their punches take its effect on the machine.

Gohan took a breath as he wiped away some blood from his upper lip. They needed to get to the heart of the robot – the place where the operator was seated deep within the chest of the robot. These brief attacks were directed to certain areas to create damages to the entire system and slow the operator down as it tried to mend the many errors in the robots. Once they had managed to punch a couple of holes into the robot, they would go straight for the chest and tear out whoever was controlling it.

Tobney signed to Gohan for attack number three. Gohan signaled that he understood before he focused on the robot. The young warrior's breathing was quick and shallow as he tried to get it under control. Tobney went first this time. The young warrior flew at the hand of the robot with such force that he flew straight through the robot's hand. Gohan did the same on the other side while Tobney distracted the robot. However, this robot was a little more observant. Gohan was not prepared to receive a smack instead. The massive hand hit Gohan away like the fly that he was to it – straight into Tobney.

The two warriors landed kilometers away, rolling over each other as they skidded over the rocky ground. Gohan groaned as he pushed his body up. "I can't believe this is the first one we're fighting and we're this broken already."

Tobney chuckled. "I didn't expect it to go like this." He muttered as he looked up at the approaching robot. "We should get up." He stated as he pushed his body up.

Gohan followed his example. The young warrior looked at his friend for his orders. Tobney found himself surprised at how easily Gohan subjected to the idea that Tobney was in charge, especially since Gohan was stronger than Tobney. When Tobney asked about this back in the ship, Gohan responded that he knew Tobney had seniority over him. The half-saiyan had no problems listening to his best friend. Gohan returned the question to Tobney, asking if Tobney had trouble accepting Gohan's authority whenever they went on a mission together on Vegeta's orders. Where Comora tended to appoint Tobney over Gohan, Vegeta had the tendency to put Gohan in charge. Tobney realized that he didn't mind subjecting to Gohan's leadership either.

"Gohan." Tobney stated as they watched the robot approach. The man moved up his hand to shield his lips in case the robot could motion detect the movement of their lips. "Strategy option: I distract the robot while you power up to Super Saiyan 2 as quickly as you can. I could easily run through the robot's hand. You should be able to run through the vital area if you're super saiyan two. Agreed?"

Gohan nodded. "Agreed." He stated. "Good luck."

"You too." Tobney flew up first. The man flew circles around the robot's head until an arm moved up to try to smack him away. The young warrior made sure to carefully avoid the arm. A spark of energy from Gohan made the robot turn to the newest threat. Tobney noticed that the robot went for Gohan so he quickly flew to the uninjured hand of the robot. The twenty-four year old grabbed a finger and pulled on it to make the robot loose balance. This didn't go as planned as the other hand of the robot came closer to smack Tobney away. The young warrior waited for the last moment before he flew up. The arm of the robot flew up to follow Tobney's figure until the robot suddenly gave a jerk.

Tobney looked down and noticed Gohan was holding a small ship-like object. Gohan looked up at his friend. "Tobney! Think fast." He called before he threw the ship in Tobney's direction.

Tobney couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh before he focused his energy. The young warrior created an energy-blast and sent it straight to the ship. The object exploded on impact, taking the passenger along with it. The robot gave a few jerky moves as its control system was destroyed. Tobney and Gohan nodded to each other before they both flew up. After this they proceeded to fly through the robot several times, their fists extended in front of them, taking the robot apart piece by piece.

Once they were done, the two high-fived. "One down," Gohan stated as he placed his fists on his hips, "at least 200 to go."

Tobney made a face at his best friend. "Don't say it like that." He complained as his white irises with blue pupils focused on Gohan. "I don't think…." His scouter beeped and Tobney moved up a ghostly white arm to accept the call. "Tobney here."

"Status update." Comora's voice responded briefly.

"We finished one robot and now we're…"

"Just one?"

Tobney faltered for a moment. "Well, yes. It posed a little more resistance than we expected." He added as he exchanged glances with Gohan. The half-saiyan rolled his eyes. They would never get a compliment from Comora.

"Hmm, and you're my best soldiers too." Comora complained. Gohan made a funny face as he imitated Comora's complaints silently. Tobney grinned in response. "So be it. Destroy the rest of the city before you meet up with us. We found a metropole and there are five robots here. I'm calling the entire team together."

"Five? That's almost two on one." Tobney stated.

"Don't worry. The actual adults will take two at a time while you two children can take your time destroying just one." Comora's taunting voice sounded through the scouter. "Now get going. I expect you here within ten minutes."

"Yes Sir." Tobney responded before he disconnected the line. The young warrior glanced to Gohan. "You heard the entire thing, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Gohan cracked his knuckles. "I wonder when he will actually start seeing us as adults."

"I'm afraid we will stay children for them for a very long time." Tobney responded, before blowing out a sigh. His dark blue hair waved slightly as he powered up. "Oh well, let's get going."

"Right." Gohan nodded in response. The two warriors moved closer together as they stretched out their arms – placing their open hands pressed up against each other's hands as their palms turned up towards the sky. The two warriors focused their energy. Small sparkles appeared in the air above their open hands, light slowly emerging from nowhere, until a small ball formed. The light blue ball floated above their hands for a moment and Gohan was once again struck by the beauty of it. Sianna once saw them practice this attack and she afterwards mentioned how taken aback she was by its beauty. How could something so beautiful be so completely evil?

And that was what this was. Evil. Gohan couldn't describe it as anything else.

The two watched as the ball slowly floated downwards, silently, almost ethereal. A light shined from it as it descended. Gohan noticed how some civilians looked up in wonder and questioning voices floated up to them. The half-saiyan clenched his fists to stop them from shaking a moment before the attack started.

A light was seen as the ball suddenly grew in size, growing quicker than light as it swallowed the entire city. A bright red light was seen as an explosion took place. Gohan and Tobney waited patiently for the dust to clear.

There was nothing left. No rubble, not even small rocks. The surface was entirely flat. That was the effect of the attack.

"Alright." Tobney turned to Gohan. "Let's go."

Gohan nodded slowly and waited for Tobney to start flying – which the latter did. The two didn't spare the now vanished city another glance.

 ******* Several Hours Later ******

Gohan flew back with wide eyes as a light-blue arm slashed across the sky to hit him. The young warrior knew that this was one of the last robots they had to fight but that didn't mean he wasn't tired. Blood was running down his nose and he was covered in small scrapes and bruises. One of his hands was useless as it dangled from his wrist – broken.

Gohan was not the only warrior who had broken a limb. Tobney's entire arm was out of commission because he landed in a very wrong manner after he was smashed out of the sky about an hour ago. Itoro's leg was useless as well but this was not too bad as they could fly. He could not properly kick though. Suno had broken his fingers when he tried to punch the robot on the wrong area. The robot's surface on that area was apparently hard enough to withstand attacks. This was a helpful lesson for the rest of the team because they now knew not to attack there.

The half-saiyan dodged the attack from the light-blue robot and flew upwards to catch its attention. This was not what he was ordered to do. Tobney was supposed to distract the robot so that Gohan could attack but Tobney was just smacked out of the sky and was now lying on the ground motionless.

Gohan kept flying up as he scraped together the last bits of energy he could still find in his system and he dived down. He extended his arms and placed his fists against each other right before he smashed through the robot's vital chamber. Gohan flew up as quickly as he could just in case the robot was not done for yet. But as he turned in the sky he realized the robot was breaking down into large pieces.

Gohan placed his hands on his knees and allowed his body to rest for a moment. The young warrior looked around to see how the others were doing. He looked over just in time to watch how Comora was smashing the last bits of a robot to pieces. Gohan looked around and realized there were no more robots standing.

Suno was finishing off the vital chamber of one robot while Itoro was disintegrating the remains of another robot. Interestingly enough, when separated from the vital chamber, the robot's limbs were no longer in contact with the energy absorbing shield and could therefore be destroyed by energy-blasts.

"Alright." Comora was floating closer to Gohan. "Why don't you and Tobney destroy the rest of the city so that we can go back to the ship?" He suggested as he looked around for Tobney. "Where is he?"

Gohan widened his eyes as he remembered what happened to Tobney. "Oh!" He stated before he turned and flew down to his friend. Comora landed a second later than Gohan. The half-saiyan gently turned Tobney on his back and surveyed his friend. He looked up at Comora. "He's lost consciousness. The robot hit him to the ground and he didn't get up after that."

Comora knelt down too and reached out. The man gave Tobney a rough shake – shocking Gohan to the extent that the half-saiyan gasped and extended his arms to calm Comora down – until Tobney's eyes fluttered open. The young warrior narrowed his white eyes and blue pupils at his squad leader. "What happened?"

"There." Comora released the young warrior – allowing Tobney to fall back down to the ground – and got up. "Good as new. I order you two to destroy the rest of the city. One of your destruction blasts will do. After that we'll get back to the ship."

Tobney and Gohan both voiced a meek "Yes, sir" and Comora flew to the other warriors to give them the same message. Gohan turned his attention back to his best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Okay enough to do that attack." Tobney placed a hand on his head before he got up fully. "Let's do this."

The two warriors created the destructive blast once more and watched as it destroyed the remaining life on this planet. The two friends turned their backs on the horror they created and returned to the ship as well. The planet was purged of its life. The mission was officially a success.

Two days later the surgeon arrived to fix Tobney's hand. Gohan was told to welcome the surgeon and lead him to the dinner table to get something to eat. The surgeon refused this offer because he preferred to do the operation first. Comora, who met them in the common room, agreed with this and called for the others to bring Tobney in.

Gohan lead the small surgeon to the medical room. There, among the two rejuvenation tanks and medicine cabinets, the surgeon cleared and disinfected an entire table. The man took off his black coat and retrieved a vacuum sealed see-through bag from his trunk. The man opened the bag and pulled the white coat that was in it on over his black outfit. Gohan took this moment to study the surgeon. He had seen the man before – it was the official surgeon of the elite warriors – so the dark green skin with round light-green areas and dark brown eyes were not new to him.

Suno and Itoro came in with a sulking Tobney in their clutches. Gohan remembered how just thirty minutes ago the rest of the team cornered Tobney out of nowhere. The two warriors were just having dinner when the entire team – leaving out Gohan, of course – practically jumped the ghostly white warrior. Gohan was surprised for only a moment before he jumped right into the battle to help his friend.

However, as they finally managed to throw the others off of Tobney, Gohan gasped loudly when he saw the golden band around Tobney's neck. Tobney reached up and felt around his neck. His eyes grew wide as he realized what just happened.

Now Tobney was not hiding his anger at being treated like a common slave. Having to wear a ki-bond that drained his energy and automatically made him weak was something they did to warriors in order to enslave them.

Suno pushed Tobney down on a seat. The surgeon looked up at the young warrior. "Tobney. Are you excited to be released of the mark?" He asked.

Tobney's gaze softened a little. The surgeon had patched him up whenever the rejuvenation tank didn't work or when he wasn't allowed to fully heal. The young warrior had no grudges against the man. "A little bit." He responded meekly.

"Well, it will be over in no-time." The surgeon had a needle ready to anesthetize Tobney's hand.

"You can do it without the numbing solution." Comora stated as he watched from behind Tobney. "It will teach the boy a lesson."

Gohan made a disapproving sound while Tobney rolled his eyes. Comora ignored the two teenagers as he looked over at the surgeon. "I'm not kidding."

The surgeon gave an uncomfortable glance to Comora. "I prefer to anesthetize the limbs before I perform surgery on them. The boy might move his hand accidentally because of the pain. That would result in dangerous mistakes."

"I get it." Comora waved him away – his turquoise hand waving in the air. "Fine."

Tobney gave the man a thankful glance. The warriors watched the brief surgery with fascination. They could all patch up their wounds and stich each other up etc. but none of them could perform surgeries similar to this one.

"Alright." The surgeon sealed the bandage around Tobney's hand and looked up at the younger warrior. "You need to keep the bandage on for at least twenty-four hours so that my work can settle. After that you can apply some rejuvenation spray on it to heal the wound."

"Thank you." Tobney responded as he pulled his hand back and looked at it.

"No thanks." The surgeon smiled before he looked over at Gohan. "Patient 2." He stated as he motioned for Gohan to sit down.

Gohan widened his eyes. "What?"

"I didn't hear anything about this." Comora stated as he stepped closer.

The surgeon shrugged. "My assignment is two patients. Three hands. One of your hands is burned by the same branding machine as Tobney. The other mark was carved into your skin, according to lord Vegeta." The man took off his gloves and threw them in the waste bucket. He pulled a small screen out of his bag and activated it. "I've got a message from lord Vegeta." He handed it to Comora.

The squad leader's burning red eyes studied the message before he raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gohan. "Okay. You can have your mark removed as well, Gohan."

Tobney grinned as he got up. He knew that Gohan really wanted the mark to be removed from his hand. The young warrior always had to wear gloves when visiting social functions because the mark would only show his degraded position. It was the mark of a slave.

Gohan tried to contain his excitement as he sat down on the chair and held out his hand. The surgery of both hands went well enough. Afterwards Gohan gave a worried glance to his two bandaged hands. How was he going to do anything with two useless hands?

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta walked into the humid room, his eyes gazing around for the young woman he was searching for. One of the women in the room noticed him first and she gasped: "Lord Vegeta!" She knelt down immediately to show him respect.

The room was relatively small as it was only used for folding laundry. Two slaves were just dumping a large crate with recently washed clothing on the table at which four women were standing. The slaves and the three women also knelt down when they noticed Vegeta. The only person who kept standing – and completely ignored the man – was the exact person he wanted to speak to.

Sannera gave an annoyed huff and she reached up to grab Sianna by her ear. Sianna gave an annoyed yelp when Sannera pulled her down by her ear, forcing Sianna to get on her knees as well. Vegeta couldn't help but smile when Sianna cursed at Sannera. Honestly, how did he not see this coming? Of course, his strongest soldier fell in love with his strongest slave. It almost seemed natural.

"At ease." Vegeta stated as he approached the women. The two child slaves bowed again and left with the crate to get a new helping. Sianna, Sannera, Stirania and Denisra all stood up.

"Is there something we can do for you, lord Vegeta?" Stirania asked once he was close enough.

"I want to talk to Sianna for a moment. I request that you leave the room for a moment." Vegeta stated in response. He noticed how Sianna tensed in response to this message.

"Yes sir." Stirania nodded and her two identical sisters already turned to leave the room. Stirania stepped closer to Sianna and grabbed the younger woman by her front collar. "Behave." She stated quietly.

"I always do." Sianna responded smugly. Stirania rolled her eyes before she turned to leave the room.

Once they were alone, Vegeta stepped closer to the young slave. Sianna turned to face him. Vegeta slowly looked the young woman up and down until Sianna let out an annoyed growl. "If you want to stare at a woman you can go to the pleasure quarters and leave me alone."

Vegeta's gaze moved up to her yellow eyes and Sianna could feel a trickle of icy coldness run down her spine. Her lungs suddenly felt hard, as if they were too full to allow any oxygen in. She was tempted to look away but she realized this would be seen as weak. No, she was not going to back down. She would look him straight in the eyes.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Vegeta asked as he tilted his head sideways.

"I have better things to do than stand here all day for your viewing pleasure." Sianna shot back easily.

Vegeta stepped closer to the young woman – his hand trailing over the long table as he walked. "I was just wondering what it is about you that has taken my best soldier hostage." He responded before he looked back to the young woman. "I know, sweetheart. I know about your relationship to Gohan."

"You know that we hate each other's guts? Well, congratulations. Every person on this ship knows that." Sianna responded, not easily drawn into giving any information she didn't want to give.

"Hmmm, he hates your guts so much that he tried to reach them himself. He went straight between your willing little legs to get there." Vegeta could be crude if that would cause Sianna to take it down a notch. And she did.

Sianna could feel her cheeks heat up. "I don't know what you're trying to imply."

"Don't lie to me, brat. I've got you two on video." Vegeta realized this sounded as if he had the act itself on tape, which was not the case, but he figured it wouldn't hurt if she continued to think this. "What I don't understand," Vegeta stated as he decided to walk a circle around the young woman, "is why you don't strive for a mistress position."

As Sianna looked at him over her right shoulder, her brown hair casually went along with the movement and fell over left shoulder. "A mistress? Really? What – So I can live in service of a dude? No thanks." She responded.

"Gohan would never allow anyone to live as a slave to him." Vegeta said as he circled her. "However, I am surprised you didn't consider it before. As his mistress, you would get to stop working here." The man motioned for the room around them. "You would get to take baths, use any types of perfumes, make-up or clothing to pretty yourself up. It would be a much better life that the one you have now."

Sianna crossed her arms over each other. "I would rather work until my body breaks down than put my body in somebody else's hands." She stated stubbornly. "Besides, that would imply changing my silver necklace to a red one and I'm not… It's a permanent change in the line of work. And pleasure slaves cannot…" She stopped talking for a moment as she hesitated.

"Cannot?" Vegeta asked as he studied her, now in front of her again. Sianna lowered her gaze now. "Cannot… Get the opportunity to become a soldier?" He guessed. Sianna's gaze shot up to him and the man laughed in response. "Oh come on, honey, do you still hope you will be allowed to get that privilege? No, you lost that right when you threw boiling hot water over Lord Bikkon. You'll be working as my slave, scrubbing my floors and folding my laundry, until the day you die."

Sianna clenched her fists as he spoke. If only she could hurt him. If only she had any sort of power these people had. Vegeta leaned on the table with one hand. "Then again, I guess you may get the opportunity to live out your days scrubbing my best soldier instead."

"Well, I decline that offer." Sianna responded as she stood straight. "I would rather keep my dignity as it's the only thing I still have left."

"Fine." Vegeta stepped closer to her. "But let me tell you this; try it for once." The man placed a small chip on the table. "This is a key to locker 560 on the elite floor. It contains several products Stirania put together. They are things she tends to use when she gets ready for one of our rendezvous. There's no deadline. You can use it any time."

Sianna looked to the key, frowning. "Why? Why are you driving us into each other's arms?"

Vegeta met her gaze once more. "I don't like it when my assistant has secrets. If doing this makes sure that there will be no more secrets, then I find it a small thing to give up. Besides, the boy has got nothing to lose. And getting you out the laundry business and into the Gohan business will only ensure you stop breaking everything around here." The man showed a smirk as he turned around to leave the room. "Think about it."

Sianna frowned as she watched him go. The young woman looked over at the chip and she picked it up right before her three colleagues appeared in the room.

"What did he want to talk about?" Stirania asked as she walked closer.

"Just…" Sianna shrugged. "He just complained that I shouldn't break so much stuff." She responded as she waved her hand. "That jerk can never give anyone a break." The young woman showed an annoyed face and this seemed to satisfy her friends as they all went back to work.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Comora allowed Gohan to stay on their ship until he could apply rejuvenation spray to his hands. So, twenty-four hours later, Gohan and Tobney were staring at their healed hands. The mark was gone. There was not even a single sign of the previous burn.

The two warriors were happily parading around when Comora called Gohan on his scouter. "Yes, Comora?" Gohan asked after he pressed on the button to connect to Comora's call.

"Don't forget that you'll be leaving this afternoon." Comora stated. "You're supposed to go back to Vegeta's ship while we move on to our extra mission."

"Right. Two hours from now, right?"

"Perfect. I'll see you in the launching center at that exact time. Don't be late, boy."

"I won't." Gohan disconnected the call. His hand dropped down to his side as he thought about this secret mission. The Suta Team went on secret missions without him more often. "So, Tobney, what's this secret mission about?"

Tobney glanced to his best friend. His expression didn't show anything abnormal as he shrugged. "Nothing special. Boring diplomatic stuff." He responded casually.

"So, why can't I know about them?" Gohan asked.

"Them? It's just this mission."

"You do this more often. You go on secret missions all the time." Gohan complained as he crossed his arms over his beige armour. "I don't understand why I cannot be a part of them."

"It's no big deal, Gohan. Let it go." Tobney didn't look at him as he said this. The young warrior's blue pupils were focused nothing while his ghostly white hand was nervously rubbing over his opposite arm.

Gohan made a stubborn face. "I'll just go check it out for myself then." He stated before he started running.

Tobney widened his eyes for a moment as he watched Gohan run away. The young warrior's face turned to one of horror and he stretched out an arm as if he wanted to grab Gohan. "Gohan! Stop!" He ran after his best friend in an attempt to stop him.

Gohan picked up his pace to avoid getting caught by his best friend. The young warrior slowed down as he ran into the control room. "I don't understand." He stated as he turned to watch his friend run into the room as well. He turned back to the control panel without faltering and reached the panel in an instant. "What could be so interesting that I cannot know about it?"

"Gohan. Please. Stop it."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know this, Gohan." Tobney gave a dreadful expression as he appeared next to Gohan. The young warrior watched with increasing desperation as Gohan's hands flew over the keyboard. "Please stop."

Gohan ignored him so Tobney let out a groan before he grabbed Gohan by his shoulders and pushed the younger warrior away from the control panel. The half-saiyan stumbled back while Tobney positioned himself in front of the panel.

"Tobney. What is going on here?" Gohan asked. His friend was getting way too serious about this. Gohan's eyes ran over his friend's expression and he realized Tobney was ready to fight for this.

"Gohan. I'm so sorry." Tobney responded - his pupils focused on Gohan's white boots. "But I cannot let you see this."

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. The young warrior powered up instantly, pushing through to the second super saiyan level before Tobney could look up. Gohan used his pure energy to send a wave of energy straight to his best friend, knocking Tobney aside. While Tobney fell on the ground, Gohan raced to the control panel and finished typing in the code to crack the locked destination. Tobney sat up in time to watch Gohan unlock the screen and he hid his face behind his hands.

Gohan looked up at the screen to see what this very secret mission was all about. His face was one of smugness at first but as he saw what was depicted on the screen; his expression changed to one of shock.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20: Going Back

**A/N: Hey guys. FF gave me an error when I first tried to upload this chapter so I decided to delete it and upload it again in case something went wrong. I hope you didn't receive two emails because of this. My apologies.**

 **Hey you! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

" _Gohan. Please. Stop it."_

" _Why?"_

" _You don't want to know this, Gohan." Tobney gave a dreadful expression as he appeared next to Gohan. The young warrior watched with increasing desperation as Gohan's hands flew over the keyboard. "Please stop."_

 _Gohan ignored him so Tobney let out a groan before he grabbed Gohan by his shoulders and pushed the younger warrior away from the control panel. The half-saiyan stumbled back while Tobney positioned himself in front of the panel._

" _Tobney. What is going on here?" Gohan asked. His friend was getting way too serious about this. Gohan's eyes ran over his friend's expression and he realized Tobney was ready to fight for this._

" _Gohan. I'm so sorry." Tobney responded - his pupils focused on Gohan's white boots. "But I cannot let you see this."_

 _Gohan narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. The young warrior powered up instantly, pushing through to the second super saiyan level before Tobney could look up. Gohan used his pure energy to send a wave of energy straight to his best friend, knocking Tobney aside. While Tobney fell on the ground, Gohan raced to the control panel and finished typing in the code to crack the locked destination. Tobney sat up in time to watch Gohan unlock the screen and he hid his face behind his hands._

 _Gohan looked up at the screen to see what this very secret mission was all about. His face was one of smugness at first but as he saw what was depicted on the screen; his expression changed to one of shock._

 **Chapter 20. Going Back…**

"Planet Earth?!"

Gohan stared at the screen. His mind went completely blank for a moment as he could not comprehend what he saw there. His heart was beating quickly, his breathing shallow, his body shivering.

"Gohan?" Tobney whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering. It went automatically. His white irises and small blue pupils stared at his friend as he reached out a ghostly white hand to touch Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan turned to look at his friend. "How long?" His voice sounded hoarse so he cleared his throat and repeated his question. "How long, Tobney?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been going to planet Earth behind my back?" Gohan asked.

Tobney pressed his lips together for a moment. "Since you joined our army." He answered truthfully.

"So… Years." Gohan decided. "You've been lying to me… For years now…" His fists clenched at his sides. "My best friend."

"Gohan. Please." Tobney grabbed Gohan by his shoulders and turned his best friend so that Gohan faced him. "Vegeta ordered me to keep this quiet. You know how this goes. I couldn't tell you. I was _ordered_ not to tell you."

Gohan moved up his hands to push Tobney's arms away. The young warrior turned to the control panel and started typing away on it. Tobney watched for a moment before he looked to his best friend. "What are you doing?"

Gohan didn't respond as he looked up at the screen. The picture of earth disappeared and made place for a waiting icon. A moment later Vegeta appeared on the screen. The man appeared confused as he looked at his assistant. "Why are you calling me again?" He complained. "It better be good."

"Why is the Suta Team going to planet Earth?" Gohan demanded.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment. The man looked to Tobney, who shrugged helplessly. The man blew out a sigh before he looked back to Gohan. "Does Comora know you now know about this?"

"Answer my question." Gohan snarled back.

"Hmmm. Tobney, go get Comora for me." Vegeta ordered, glancing to Tobney.

"Answer my damn question!" Gohan raised his voice now. Tobney activated his scouter to call Comora while Vegeta looked back to Gohan.

"You forget yourself, Gohan. I don't take orders from you." Vegeta stated calmly. "Did Tobney tell you where the Suta Team is headed to?"

"No. He practically begged me not to look." Gohan responded. "He literally tried to push me away."

"But failed, I see." Vegeta glanced to Tobney again. The twenty-four year old lowered his gaze in response. "Okay. Planet Earth is in my possession. I sometimes send the Suta Team there to retrieve things I need."

"Like?"

"Information. People."

"People?"

"Occasionally."

"You were supposed to keep the humans safe!" Gohan snarled at him.

"I don't kill them." Vegeta stated, rolling his eyes. "Besides, one or two humans won't be missed by anyone. Why do you even care?"

"I care! You know I do." Gohan clenched his fists as he stared angrily at the screen. "I don't believe this! You broke your end of the deal! I've been giving you everything while you practically purged planet earth!"

"Calm down, please. I'm not feeling up to dealing with a childish tantrum." Vegeta sneered in response to Gohan's raised voice.

Comora ran into the room, his gaze taking everything in within a second before he knelt down for Vegeta. "Lord Vegeta! I apologize for this." He stated firstly.

"It's not your fault. You've only neglected to keep an eye on your little charges." Vegeta responded before he looked back to Gohan. "Get on a space pod to my ship right now."

"No." Gohan responded immediately. "I refuse. I want to go to planet Earth with the rest of the team."

"I don't care what you want." Vegeta answered. "You will get into a space pod right now or I'll make you regret it."

Gohan shook his head. His fists clenched at his sides as he frowned up at Vegeta. "I don't take your orders anymore. You broke our deal. I'm not tied to you anymore."

"I can still destroy your planet." Vegeta snarled in response.

"Do it." Gohan raised his voice again as he felt his anger rise at the threat. "Do that and watch me destroy every ship and every soldier on my path. I can destroy your entire army before you can reach me, Vegeta, and you know it. My planet is everything to me. Without that planet I have no reason to live so I won't care if I destroy the mother ship with both of us inside it."

"Very dramatic." Comora taunted but the man fell silent when Vegeta gave him a warning glance.

Vegeta noticed that Gohan wasn't being dramatic at all. The young warrior's expression was serious and Vegeta realized Gohan was actually able to fulfil his threat right now. "Fine." Vegeta stated now. "Tag along on the mission to planet Earth."

Gohan widened his eyes. Tobney looked incredibly confused while Comora gasped out loud. "However, you have to obey to these rules." Vegeta continued. "You will be allowed to visit your mother but you cannot reach out to any other family members."

"I don't even know if she's still alive." Gohan muttered sadly.

"She is." Vegeta responded easily. "At least, she was alive a year ago. We've been keeping an eye on her. Secondly, you cannot interfere in whatever Comora will be doing there. You cannot contact any instances of authority, law enforcement or anything that can call attention to the fact that you are working for the army."

"Lastly, you cannot get into contact with the humans Comora will take from the planet."

"Who will you take with you?" Gohan looked over his shoulder at Comora.

"Nobody." Comora replied loyally, to Vegeta. Gohan pursed his lips for a moment before he looked back to Vegeta.

"Fine. I accept and will obey to your rules." Gohan responded as he looked up to his master. "When we come back, we will discuss how to move on seeing as our deal no longer stands."

"Fine." Vegeta said before the screen turned black. Gohan frowned at this rude interruption of their conversation. The young warrior turned around just in time to face Comora.

Comora grabbed Gohan's collar and pulled the young warrior up and closer to his face. "I told you to avoid looking into the secret mission, didn't I?" He snarled at the younger warrior. His red eyes burned into Gohan's brown orbs as his turquoise hand tightened around Gohan's black uniform. "Why do you insist on disobeying me?"

Gohan frowned back to his squad leader. "Why do you insist on lying to me? " He returned angrily. "What kind of army is this?" He placed a hand on Comora's turquoise hand. "You steal your soldiers away from their planets, lie your way into alliances and then break them just as easily when it suits you."

"And what kind of soldier are you?" Comora responded just as easily. "You don't care for the army you work for and don't like the job that you do fulltime. Given the opportunity, you would leave right away but you expect loyalty in return."

"I expect loyalty in return for my loyalty." Gohan snarled in response. "And now it's over. The deal has been broken. Vegeta did not leave planet Earth alone."

"He only had to keep the planet from being destroyed."

"You know as well as I do that taking the planet hostage was not part of the deal!" Gohan snarled as he pushed Comora off of him. The young warrior clenched his fists as he glared at his superordinate. "How did you even do this? How did you keep this secret from me?"

Comora shrugged. "I was in charge of it. You can't look into my files." He responded. "Now, it appears you're staying here and you are accompanying us to planet Earth. I'll give you a warning now, brat. Don't even think about sabotaging this mission. If you do anything that may even hint to a rebellion, I will lock you up for the entire trip to planet Earth, do you understand me?"

Gohan's gaze was hard as he returned Comora's glance. "Yes." He responded.

Comora's response was instant as he reached out and grabbed Gohan's collar again. "It's "yes, sir" for you, brat."

Gohan didn't fight back this time. "You're not my superior anymore, Comora. The deal is off. I'm a free man now."

Comora chuckled as he released the younger warrior. "Dream on, kiddo." He responded easily. "But, fine, have it your way for now. I'll let lord Vegeta handle that one. All that I am responsible for is making sure that you come with us to and from planet Earth and that you're delivered to lord Vegeta's hands afterwards." The man looked over at Tobney. "Tobney, follow me." He stated before he turned and walked to the doorway. Tobney hesitated as he looked at his best friend. Comora noticed the lack of response and he turned his head as he stopped walking. "Tobney. Let me remind you that you _are_ still a soldier and that you are to follow my orders. Come with me. Now!"

Tobney seemed torn between wanting to stay with his best friend and the knowledge that he had to follow Comora's orders. Gohan met his gaze and smiled. "Go. Comora's right." Gohan said before he turned to the control panel again.

Tobney let out a groan before he followed Comora. The squad leader gave Gohan one last annoyed glance and started walking once Tobney was close enough.

"Don't get any ideas, Tobney. You're still a soldier. You belong to us." Comora stated as he glanced sideways to his subordinate.

"Is there a chance that Gohan may be freed, though?" Tobney asked in response.

"No." Comora shook his head. "There's too much at stake, Tobney. He may think he has the right to freedom but Vegeta would have kept him around regardless of that stupid deal they made years ago. It means nothing to Vegeta."

Tobney lowered his gaze to the ground. The white floor was somewhat dirty after all these days. The slaves would have to step up their game if they didn't want to be punished by Comora. The young warrior had no idea how to feel about this as he looked back to where the control room was. He worried that Gohan may be in for a major disappointment.

 ****** A Few Hours Later ******

"Tobney!" Gohan complained while Tobney pushed him backwards. Tobney crawled under the sheets so that Gohan had to move backwards to give him some room. The young warrior frowned at his best friend. "What the hell?"

"We share the bed all the time." Tobney whispered in return as he pulled the pillow from under Gohan's head so that he could rest his head on it. The half-saiyan made a face at him as he leaned on his lower arm, lying on his side.

"Not when the others are around." Gohan responded in the same whispering voice. "You know what they would say about this."

"Oh come on, we only jerk each other off occasionally." Tobney teased quietly.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Don't even joke about this. They're already giving me enough shit about that prude thing. Suno practically followed me in the showers today just to see if I would send him away."

Tobney chuckled until Gohan shushed him. "Don't worry. They'll get bored soon enough. Especially when we get back and they have to start prepping me for my marriage." The young warrior made an annoyed face. His white arm curled under the pillow.

Gohan was silent for a moment as he studied his best friend before he let out a sigh. "I hate that we can't do anything to stop that." He whispered.

Tobney's gaze wandered off to the window as he considered Gohan's statement. "I know." He muttered after a moment. "But I've sort of accepted it, I guess." The young's warrior's white pupils studied Gohan. "Back to you, how do you feel about this earth situation?"

Gohan didn't answer right away as this question was quite difficult for him to answer. "I don't really know. I honestly didn't think I would ever see my planet again."

"But you will soon." Tobney tried to hold Gohan's gaze but the younger warrior wasn't looking at him. "I thought you would be happy."

"I thought so too. It just seems too easy." Gohan muttered in response.

"Hmmm…" Tobney's eyes were closed now.

Gohan frowned when he noticed this. "Hey. You can't fall asleep here." He said as he nudged his friend.

"Why not?" Tobney muttered –his eyes still closed.

"You know why not." Gohan complained. "Comora is going to kill you when he notices…. Wait a second…" Gohan sat up and pulled the sheets from Tobney's legs so he could look at Tobney's ankles. "Aren't you supposed to be tied by your ankle?" Gohan looked up at the bed above him and noticed the chain casually hanging over the side of Tobney's bed.

Tobney yawned before he answered. "Yeah, probably." The man snuggled up to the pillow and yawned again while Gohan gave him a confused stare. Tobney blinked his eyes open and returned the stare. "I can open those chains with my mind. It's like a new thing I can apparently do. No big deal."

Gohan's expression went from confused to wide-eyed. "You can open locks with your mind?"

"I've been practicing it for a while now. Didn't know I was going to have to use it so soon though." Tobney closed his eyes again. "Let's sleep."

Gohan glanced around the dark room to make sure nobody was awake. "Isn't that something you should keep as a secret? If you stay here now they will know that you have that ability."

Tobney groaned. "You're probably right." He muttered in response. The young warrior gave Gohan a worried glance. "Will you survive on your own here?"

Gohan smiled in return. "I'll manage." He responded, smiling at Tobney's antics.

"Okay." Tobney got up and flew up to his own bed. Gohan settled back in his bed and listened to Tobney as the older warrior made himself comfortable in his top bed. "Good night." Tobney whispered.

"Good night." Gohan returned easily. The young warrior blew out a sigh as he stared up at the bed above him. The slow breathing pattern that was coming from the bed above him told Gohan that Tobney was already asleep. If only Gohan could fall asleep that easily.

The following morning Gohan was standing in the training room. Tobney was located right next to him and the two young warriors were discussing the training they were about to have. Gohan was eager to transform today and fight Tobney. He felt they hadn't really had a playful spar for quite a while. The mission on planet X was so vigorous that they were still feeling the effects of it on their bodies.

Comora was the one who interrupted their conversation. "Gohan. What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped closer to the younger warriors.

Gohan looked up at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're not in my team anymore, right? Well then, I have no obligation to train you so you can leave my training room right now. Only the members of the Suta Team are allowed in here." Comora stated.

"Don't be so petty, Comora." Tobney complained as a frown appeared on his face. He crossed his naked ghostly white arms over each other as he spoke. Where his best friend tended to favour wearing long sleeves, Tobney was more comfortable in tank tops and shorts, which was the case today as well. His black uniform had no sleeves and his legs were only covered from his waist to somewhere half-way down his upper legs. They tended not to wear their armour during days off.

"Stand down, Tobney." Comora tossed in Tobney's direction before he turned back to the half-saiyan. "Get lost."

"Fine!" Gohan snarled in response. "See if I care." He turned on his heels and walked to the doorway. He was not going to fight getting a day off from these exhausting training sessions. He could honestly care less if they were going to train without him.

Tobney made a move to follow Gohan but Comora moved in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Tobney made a gesture to the doorway. "I don't want to train with you either if you're going to behave so pitiful. This is not a team I belong to." He responded animatedly.

Comora pointed his finger in Tobney's face. "You don't have a choice." He responded strictly.

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Tobney pushed past Comora, forcing the man to stagger sideways. The young warrior walked to the doorway now that Comora was out of his way.

"No, you are not!" Comora snarled as he followed Tobney and grabbed the younger warrior. Before Tobney could respond, Comora grabbed Tobney's arm and twisted the limb on his back. Comora growled as he turned with Tobney in his clutches. "I am so done with your disobedience. It's time we smack some sense into you." He snarled as he walked. They reached the rest of the group and Comora pushed Tobney forwards so violently that the younger warrior tripped and landed on his hands and knees.

"I'd say this training session we focus on Tobney's endurance. We'll attack him with the entire team and see how long he will last." Comora's burning red eyes ran over his subordinates before they went back to Tobney. The younger comrade was standing by now and he was frowning at his squad leader.

"Right. Go ahead, Comora. Beat me up. That's all you can do these days." Tobney's eyes were harsh as they glared at him. The fear that Comora hoped to see whenever he threatened with physical punishment was absent entirely.

Comora lowered his arms and stepped back. "Fine. Leave if you want." He stated. The man noticed how everyone gave him surprised glances but he ignored them. "Go find Gohan and tell him that he can join the training if he wants."

Tobney hesitated as he looked over to the doorway. The young warrior seemed to think it over before he looked back to Comora. "I guess I can stay for a while. Gohan will be too angry to come back anyway." He muttered as he shrugged. This caused even more surprised glances from the direction of the other Suta Team members. Suno scratched the area between the spikes on his head as he looked totally confused.

"Fair enough." Comora stepped closer to the group again. "But I'm in charge, okay?"

"Sure. I never objected to your leadership, Comora." Tobney responded evenly.

"Okay." Comora was lost in the situation for a moment but then shook his head and returned to the matter at hand; their training. He explained what he wanted to do today and send the others out to do some stretching before the actual training. The man watched as Tobney sat down to stretch his legs.

"You handled that well." Suno complimented. The man was stretching right next to Comora.

"Thanks." Comora muttered in response. "I didn't expect the outcome though."

Suno shrugged good-naturedly. "I don't think anyone expected that. Still, it went well enough. Let's not question this too much." He stated before he sat down to stretch his legs.

Comora nodded in response. The man decided to start stretching his body as well since the battle they were about to have was going to be hard enough as it was. No reason to damage his muscles because they weren't prepared for the stretch.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Comora was typing away on his laptop when his scouter went off. The man was quite surprised. He wasn't expecting a call from his boss right now. They usually spoke once every two or three days to discuss current events and the next meeting was scheduled two days from now.

"Comora here." He stated after pressing on the button on his scouter that activated the call.

"How long until you arrive on planet earth?" Vegeta demanded as a greeting. The man tended to be blunt. Comora was used to it and always told himself he would at least greet his subordinates whenever he called them.

Comora checked the schedule on his laptop. "Three days, sir."

"Alright. A couple of hours before you leave for the planet, I want you to subdue Gohan and lock him up in the high-security cell." Vegeta stated.

Comora raised both his eyebrows as his arms lowered so that they were leaning on the desk. "What? I thought you wanted to allow him to go to the planet."

"Don't be daft, Comora." Vegeta responded, irritated. "The moment he lands on the planet he will try to flee from you. He knows you're on a tight schedule and even a couple of hours of delay will destroy your schedule, especially with those meteor storms coming around in the Oxo galaxy. You'll have to hurry if you don't want to be shipwrecked by the storms right as you're leaving the Milky Way."

Comora leaned back on his seat. "So I think ki-bonds are necessary." He stated thoughtfully.

"Probably. Just knock him out, put a ki-bond on him and lock him in the high-security cell." Vegeta stated. "You could try to drug him with a sleeping draught. Skipni will work on Saiyans when given a double dose. I'm just not sure to what extent his human genes are messing with his bodily resistance against these sleeping draughts. Give him a normal dose. I don't want to kill him."

"Alright." Comora stated in response. "But let me tell you; he won't be happy. He's looking forward to going to planet earth and seeing his mother again."

"He'll get over it." Vegeta stated emotionlessly.

"It's just… He's really excited. Maybe if we make sure that he knows the rules and that he obeys them… Maybe we could let him go." Comora tried as he remembered how Gohan and Tobney were excitedly debating all the places they could go to. Gohan already offered to show the rest of the team around on planet earth and show them his favourite places. The others saw a change in him that was new to them. A new side of the young half-saiyan that was apparently only activated by his planet.

"I don't care. He was not supposed to go to planet earth." Vegeta responded strictly. "He disobeyed my orders by looking into your destination and he needs to be punished accordingly. Allow him to think that he's going there. It will make the punishment that much better."

"Yes, sir." Comora stated soberly. Vegeta signed off and Comora placed his hands on his face. He groaned into them as he considered what he was supposed to do to his younger comrade and for once he really hated his position.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"What?" Suno's expression was one of horror as he stared at his squad leader. It was an expression he didn't use often as Suno tended to be quite carefree. This time, however, it was called for.

"Comora, I don't think this is such a good idea." Itoro added. The man was wearing only a black uniform over his light-blue skin and this showed off the many scars that were all over his body. It made him look rather terrifying. That was until the focus would go to his eyes, which were the most gentle of the entire group.

"I didn't ask you to question the order." Comora responded. His red eyes were focused on the computer screen as he spoke. His turquoise hands were leaning on the white desk. "I only asked if you understand what you're supposed to do."

"This is lord Vegeta's idea, isn't it?" Suno asked, frowning.

"That is also not your place to question." Comora responded strictly. The man looked up now so that his burning red eyes fixed themselves on Suno. "Both Lord Vegeta and I support each other's decisions fully."

Kaon crossed his dark brown arms over each other. He pressed his lips together as his light-blue eyes focused on his squad leader. The man tended to stay out of the conversations until one of the others included him. Not necessarily because he was shy or hesitant, he just tended to think his comments over rather than just throwing them out there.

Comora turned to him now. "What do you think, Kaon?"

The man thought for a moment as he uncrossed his arms. "I don't understand why lord Vegeta would do something like that."

"It's not lord Vegeta's decision." Comora countered quickly.

"Oh come on, Comora." Suno threw back. "I've been working with you for almost thirty years now. Do you really think I believe you can come up with such a disgusting idea?"

Comora was taken aback by Suno's outburst. "You forget yourself, Suno." He responded calmly. "I do not wish to be spoken to in such an insolent manner on my own ship, do you understand me?"

Suno lowered his gaze obediently. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Comora took a breath for a moment. "This is something we have to do. It doesn't matter who ordered it. We are the ones who have to fulfil this task. There is nothing we can do about it, okay?"

"Gohan is going to be crushed." Itoro announced. "I'm all for sadism but this is taking it a little too far. He's been talking about that planet all day."

"I know." Comora muttered.

"He's been talking our ears off about his mother and his house. He is planning on showing us around the forest he used to play at as a child." Suno added.

"I know…" Comora said tiredly.

"He actually wants us to meet his mother so that he can show his life on this army isn't that bad." Kaon continued. "I don't know if showing us specifically is such a good idea to calm that woman down but I figured at least Tobney would make a good poster-boy for this army."

"Guys, I know, okay!" Comora snarled at them. A loud crack was heard as his hands put a little too much power in the leaning and he stepped back. The man took a moment to calm his breathing down. "There is nothing we can do. This is what is going to happen. Accept it. Move on."

The three warriors gave him such disappointed glances that Comora nearly took the order back. He couldn't though. "If it makes it any better, you can blame me when Gohan asks for the person who ordered it."

"Nah, I'll blame the person who actually thought up this horrible idea." Suno countered defiantly.

"I organized this idea." Comora shot back. "And if I hear you say anything else, I will lash Tobney for it."

Suno frowned in response before he lowered his gaze. "I understand." He stated clearly. Kaon and Itoro gave uncomfortable glances to his comrade before they looked back to Comora.

"Good. Now. You know what to do." Comora gave his comrades a strict look. The men nodded as one person. "Let's do this."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Not long after this conversation, Gohan was sitting at the dinner table, eating his full. This was a lot. The others could eat quite a lot as well but nobody could beat Gohan's appetite, nor could they beat Vegeta's appetite. Whenever the Suta Team had dinner with Gohan they were reminded of that fact that Gohan and Vegeta were of the exact same race.

Tobney leaned back on his seat and let out a belch. He rubbed over his stomach. Man, being full was amazing. The rest of the team had already left the dinner table. Tobney tended to hang around until Gohan was done eating. Tobney smiled as he studied his younger friend. The boy could probably eat for all of them.

Gohan finally slowed down now. "I can't believe I'm going to planet earth." He stated as he looked over to his friend.

Itoro and Kaon exchanged glances from their places on the couch. Tobney grinned in response to Gohan's statement. "I know right. I can't wait to see your house. It must be amazing to go back there."

"It's not much though." Gohan said as he waved Tobney's comment away. "I think the house is about as big as this room." He looked around as he said this. The room was rather spacious though. The open kitchen was hardly used by the Suta Team as they tended to use instant meals. The dinner table was not far from the couches in the corner. It was simple and comfortable. That was exactly how Comora liked it. Not too much glamour. They were on a mission, not on a cruise.

"That doesn't matter." Tobney countered. "It's your home." His family used to be so poor that they didn't even have a proper lock on their house. He was never ashamed of his house though. It meant he and his family worked hard for everything they had and there was no shame in that. If only he could go back to them…. Tobney blinked his suddenly watery eyes and took a deep breath. No reason to start crying now.

Gohan leaned forwards to catch Tobney's eyes. "Hey, I'm so sorry. I wish you could visit your planet too." He stated. "Are you sure you want to accompany me?"

Tobney made himself smile as he nodded. "Yes. I would love to, Gohan. Please don't worry about me." He stated in response.

Suno appeared in the doorway. "Tobney." He stated as he walked closer to the table. "Come with me for a moment. I've got a muscle that is so painful I can hardly move my shoulders."

"Sure." Happy to be distracted from his emotions, Tobney got up and turned to his comrade. "Wanna do this here or in the bedrooms?"

The moment Suno saw Tobney's face, he made a worried face of his own. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Tobney said quickly. Gohan was making a worried face from the table. "Everything okay." He waved them all away. "Man, how are all of you such emotional wrecks these days?"

Suno now gave a sardonic glance to Gohan and the half-saiyan returned a grin. Tobney tended to lash out at others whenever he was worried about his own emotions showing. Suno shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's go to the bedroom."

Tobney nodded and the two headed for the doorway. Gohan smiled as he grabbed his glass and took another sip from it. The young warrior didn't place his glass back as he preferred to get up and take it to the couch. He would get to work on his report for a bit. As he was standing, he yawned, placing a hand in front of his mouth.

Itoro and Kaon made room for him as he approached. They were never really much for small talk and a silence ensued as Gohan opened his laptop and opened his report-file. The young warrior frowned as his eyes blurred and he rubbed them. How was he suddenly so tired?

Gohan felt a strange sensation and he looked up to catch Kaon looking at him. "What?" He asked. Itoro looked up from his laptop.

Kaon shrugged. "Nothing." He muttered as he looked down to the newsflash projection in front of him.

Gohan looked to Itoro but his comrade quickly looked down to his own laptop. Gohan made a face before he looked to his screen again. The young warrior yawned again. He rubbed his eyes once more. Gohan leaned back on the couch and leaned his head back. Maybe closing his eyes for a bit would take care of his blurry sight. He was probably spending too much time staring at a screen these days. The young warrior could barely feel the sensation of Comora as his squad leader walked into the room

Comora noticed the slow breathing pattern of the half-saiyan. The man walked closer and waved his hand in front of Gohan's face. Itoro and Kaon got up while he did this.

"It's strange." Itoro said as he studied the sleeping half-saiyan. "He looks harmless when he's asleep."

Kaon grabbed Gohan's laptop very gently and closed it before placing it on the table. "Well, let's not be around when he wakes up, huh?"

Comora was now holding a thin ki-bond and he leaned over to place it around Gohan's neck. A click, a brief shimmer as the bond lit up as it filled itself with energy – Gohan's energy. The young warrior stirred and the three warriors froze. Gohan only shifted and murmured something incomprehensible.

Comora blew out a sigh. "Alright." He whispered. "Kaon, carry him."

"Me?" Kaon asked as he glanced to Comora. "Why me? Let Itoro carry him."

"I don't want to carry him. What if he wakes up?" Itoro responded in the same whisper.

"Are you seriously afraid of a seventeen-year-old?" Comora complained, finding it hard to keep his voice below a whisper.

"A seventeen-year-old with a very high power level and anger issues." Kaon specified.

"Unbelievable." Comora rolled his eyes before he stepped closer and grabbed the younger warrior. The man easily pulled the half-saiyan's limb body over his shoulder. It was strange how such a strong body could weigh so little. He could destroy entire civilisations, entire universes by just lifting a finger but his body was as heavy as any bulky seventeen-year-old human. It was almost hilarious how little he weighed.

The three warriors quickly moved to the high-security cell. The prison on this ship was small as they didn't often use it. There were three cells in total. Two were made up of metal bars. One was entirely made of glass. The strongest glass material in the universe. Vegeta tested the material himself to make sure it would get as a strong as it could possibly be. Even Vegeta could not make a dent in it. Now that Gohan was under the influence of the ki-bond, he would definitely not be able to destroy it.

Comora placed Gohan on the metal bed. The man studied the half-saiyan for a moment as he brushed some black hair from the young warrior's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Gohan." He whispered before he stood straight. The man fought the urge to stop as he turned and walked to the doorway of the cell. Kaon locked the door behind Comora. The three warriors were silent as they studied the young half-saiyan. A sensation of sadness floated around them as they realized the effects of what they just did. What they were about to do to the half-saiyan. The three warriors froze when they heard a loud voice.

"What the hell is going on here?"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Dream Come True

**PLEASE READ. READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!**

 **READ THIS!**

 **Hey guys. When I updated chapter 20 I didn't get a notification email so you may have not gotten the email either. If you didn't get the email, please read the previous chapter before you read this one!**

 **Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _Gohan stared at the screen. His mind went completely blank for a moment as he could not comprehend what he saw there. His heart was beating quickly, his breathing shallow, his body shivering._

" _Gohan?" Tobney whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering. It went automatically. His white irises and small blue pupils stared at his friend as he reached out a ghostly white hand to touch Gohan's shoulder._

 _Gohan turned to look at his friend. "How long?" His voice sounded hoarse so he cleared his throat and repeated his question. "How long, Tobney?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _How long have you been going to planet Earth behind my back?" Gohan asked._

 _Tobney pressed his lips together for a moment. "Since you joined our army." He answered truthfully._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Comora here." He stated after pressing on the button on his scouter that activated the call._

" _How long until you arrive on planet earth?" Vegeta demanded as a greeting. The man tended to be blunt. Comora was used to it and always told himself he would at least greet his subordinates whenever he called them._

 _Comora checked the schedule on his laptop. "Three days, sir."_

" _Alright. A couple of hours before you leave for the planet, I want you to subdue Gohan and lock him up in the high-security cell." Vegeta stated._

 _Comora raised both his eyebrows as his arms lowered so that they were leaning on the desk. "What? I thought you wanted to allow him to go to the planet."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Comora placed Gohan on the metal bed. The man studied the half-saiyan for a moment as he brushed some black hair from the young warrior's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Gohan." He whispered before he stood straight. The man fought the urge to stop as he turned and walked to the doorway of the cell. Kaon locked the door behind Comora. The three warriors were silent as they studied the young half-saiyan. A sensation of sadness floated around them as they realized the effects of what they just did. What they were about to do to the half-saiyan. The three warriors froze when they heard a loud voice._

" _What the hell is going on here?"_

 **Chapter 21. A Dream Come True.**

What they didn't realize was that Tobney was roaming the ship on his own by now. Suno's problem was massaged away easily and, though Tobney promised to wait until Suno got back from the bathroom, he decided to go immediately. He wasn't really feeling like waiting for Suno.

The young warrior walked passed the control room and gave an unconcerned glance into the room. The man stopped a few feet past the doorway and he frowned as he turned back to walk to the room. Tobney saw something as he passed the room. The young warrior now came back to investigate it. He frowned as he looked up at one of the surveillance screens that showed the cells just in time to see how Comora locked the door to the high-security cell with Gohan in it.

Tobney frowned; he did not understand what was going on. "What the hell?"

The young warrior reached the detention centre in no-time. There he could feel his anger tightening his throat as he noticed Gohan's sleeping form on the bed in the high security cell.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

The three warriors froze in response to his voice. Kaon and Itoro both gasped when they noticed Tobney was standing in the doorway. Comora's mouth was open for a moment before he regained his composure. The man let out an annoyed groan as he stormed at the youngest warrior. He pushed Tobney out of the room. "Close the door." He hissed to Itoro.

Tobney stumbled into the hallway -followed closely by the rest. While Kaon closed the door behind them, he watched as Tobney stood up straight. "You weren't supposed to see this." Kaon stated.

"So… what… You guys figured I wouldn't notice Gohan is missing?" Tobney snarled as he placed his fists on his hips. "Are you serious?"

"We hoped we could distract you properly." Kaon responded quietly.

"So I would forget my best friend?" Tobney said again. "You were not planning on allowing Gohan to go to planet earth at all, were you? How could you guys? Gohan's going to be crushed if he wakes up and realizes we already visited his planet without him."

"There is nothing you can do about it." Comora responded. The man crossed his arms over each other as he glared at the younger warrior. "He will be asleep for a couple of hours. You get to choose. You either cooperate or we'll put a ki-bond on you."

Tobney frowned and for a moment the rest of the warriors thought he would resist. However, Tobney's expression changed and the young warrior put up his hands. "Fine. I see this is coming from lord high and mighty himself. It's out of my reach."

"This was my idea. I think Gohan is getting a little too big for his boots. He should be toned down." Comora stated, frowning.

"Right." Tobney snorted. "As if you could think of something so evil." He complained.

Comora groaned out loud. "Why does nobody here believe that?" He complained in return. "I am evil enough, guys. Maybe I am too nice on everyone here? Is that it?"

Kaon grinned innocently. "We just see right through your evil pretence." He teased lightly. "Let's get out of here before Gohan wakes up." The man took the lead and headed for the common room.

Itoro followed Kaon without saying anything. Tobney remained as he glanced at the door. The young warrior noticed that Comora was still standing there too and staring at him. Comora met Tobney's eyes and he made a gesture that Tobney could go first. Tobney made a face at him. Really? He didn't trust that Tobney wouldn't go in there and wake up Gohan? Smart man… Tobney rolled his eyes and followed the others as well.

Tobney noticed that Comora was not the only person in the squad who kept an eye on Tobney. For the next few hours, the rest of the squad was constantly around him. Suno even accompanied him when Tobney went to the bathroom. The young warrior wasn't sure whether to be annoyed that they didn't trust him or whether he should be glad that they figured he would be so loyal to Gohan.

The group stood in the control room not long later. Tobney leaned against the edge of the control panel as he contemplated how he could help Gohan. He wasn't going to let this happen. He would have to do something. He didn't care if he was going to end up being punished. Well, he did care a little bit but he cared more for his best friend.

"As you all know, the mission will be brief. I have a meeting with a couple of representatives concerning the solar energy trade. After that I will pick you guys up and we'll all go over to pick up the scientist. Everybody knows their part?" He asked as he looked around. The warriors all nodded to show that they understood. Tobney nodded as well. There was no reason to show hostility right now. Let them think he was going to obey them.

Comora approached Suno and whispered something to the man. Suno glanced in Tobney's direction and nodded. The young warrior could already guess what that was about. He frowned as he lowered his gaze. There had to be something he could do about this situation…

"Are you okay?" Suno asked as he appeared next to Tobney. The younger warrior hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings at all and was now rather shocked by Suno's sudden appearance.

Tobney shrugged. "You know the answer to that question." He stated in response. The young warrior looked to his comrade. "Suno, come on. There must be something we can do about this."

Suno's blue eyes were focused on the ground. His gray hand moved up to touch one of the spikes on his head. "You know how orders work, Tobney."

Tobney groaned in frustration as he turned around to lean on the control panel. A flash of a screen caught his eye and he looked up again to make sure he was seeing this right. One of the numerous screens in this control room showed the high-security cell. Tobney's eyes widened as he realized what he saw on the screen. Gohan was awake. The young half-saiyan was sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands.

"He's awake." Tobney whispered.

Suno looked at his younger comrade and followed Tobney's line of sight. The man gasped out loud when he saw the screen Tobney was staring at. "WHAT? He should be asleep for at least another hour!"

Tobney suddenly turned and ran to the doorway. Suno reached out a hand to grab Tobney but he was too late. The man was silent as he stared at the empty doorway through which Tobney disappeared into the hallway. The man realized he should stop Tobney. He knew he had orders not to release Gohan but he felt so incredibly conflicted. He was torn between his loyalty to the army, to Vegeta, and the loyalty to his comrade. So, the man did not move. He did not stop Tobney. And an immense feeling of relief ran through his body as he realized he was not going to stop Tobney.

Tobney stormed into the dungeon. The man caught sight of Gohan – who was now sitting up and looking back at him in shock – and he ran closer to open the door. "Don't worry, Gohan. I'm going to get you out of this cell."

Gohan quickly ran his hands over the sensitive skin under his eyes to dry them. The younger warrior got up as he watched Tobney concentrate on the door. Tobney moved up his hands and aimed them at the keypad. The young warrior attempted to open the lock with his mind and his eyes quickly moved up to Gohan. "Don't worry. I'll get you out." He looked back to the lock for only a second as he focused his power before quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was standing in the doorway.

Tobney adjusted his hands and looked back to the lock. He looked up at Gohan. "Just a moment…" He looked at the keypad before looking down at his hands. "Why is this not working?" He whispered.

"Eye contact." Gohan stated suddenly. Tobney looked up at him. "Eye contact is the key to your power." He stated.

"How…" Tobney whispered before he shook his head and refocused on the keypad. This time he maintained eye-contact with the keypad and the lock unlocked within a few seconds. "How did you know?"

Gohan stepped through the open door. "Can we discuss that later?" He asked as he looked up at Tobney. "I just want to get out of here."

"Right." Tobney nodded. The two ran out the room and headed for the entrance room. However, the Suta Team blocked their way. Itoro, Suno and Kaon were standing in front of the entrance.

Tobney spread his arms and positioned himself in front of Gohan. The half-saiyan looked up at Tobney in response. "Stop. I'll take the blame. Just let Gohan go see his mother. Please."

Suno made a worried face. "Tobney…"

"Please. I've never asked you guys for anything. Please just let him go." Tobney added pleadingly.

"We're going to let you go." Itoro responded briefly.

"Please… What?" Tobney blinked as he lowered his arms.

"We agree." Itoro continued now that Tobney was listening. "We're so sorry, Gohan." He was now looking at Gohan. "We didn't want this to happen. We'll say we didn't lock you up properly."

Gohan began shaking his head. "You don't have to do…"

"Just go." Suno stated as he stepped aside to let them go. "Before Comora notices you're out."

The half-saiyan nodded and walked to the doorway. He stood still right before the closed door and moved up his hand to open it. However, his hand hovered in mid-air as he stared at the doorway. He was uncomfortably aware of his heartbeat as he considered what he was about to do. He was about to see his planet again… For the first time in years….

Itoro opened his mouth to urge Gohan to hurry up but Tobney held up his hand to silence him. The man shrugged impatiently. Tobney stepped closer to Gohan and placed a hand on his left shoulder as he stood at Gohan's right side –his arm loosely curling around Gohan's shoulders.

Tobney tilted his head forwards a little bit so that he could look at Gohan's face. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

Gohan met his eyes –his gaze showing the fear in his heart. What happened in all these years? What would he encounter on the other side of this door? Was planet earth still the same? Were the people he loved okay? Had his imagination made this planet so amazing in his thoughts that he was going to be disappointed by the real thing?

A squeeze in his shoulder from Tobney's hand brought him back to reality. Gohan nodded once and his palm pressed against the keypad. The door opened with a gentle sound effect and Gohan felt his heartbeat speed up as the sunlight glimpsed through the growing gap created by the doorway. Gohan felt the familiar rays on his skin. The blue sky greeted him first. The gentle white clouds interrupted the beautiful blueness. The young warrior's white boots touched the green grass.

The young warrior knelt down and touched the green grass. He ran his palm over the amazing texture. The young warrior bit his lip as he got up again and looked up at the sky. He saw a group of birds that flew in a V-shape across the blue sky. The sounds of the woods that he grew up in came rushing back to him as he heard them now.

"It's beautiful. I understand why you like the planet so much." Tobney stated quietly as he stood behind the younger warrior.

Gohan looked over his shoulder at the others. "Will you come with me?" He asked as he studied them. "Come meet my mother."

The group hesitated visibly. Tobney smiled cheerfully. "I'll definitely come along." He stated cheerfully. The young warrior looked to his comrades. "Come on, guys. Gohan met all your relatives. This makes it all come full circle."

"We're not too sure if the sight of us will comfort the mother." Suno stated as he stepped forwards.

Gohan turned to them fully. "My mother is used to strange people. Besides, I'd say I would look strange to the people on your planet. I definitely don't judge a book by its cover and that attitude must have come from somewhere, right?"

Itoro shrugged. "I would love to come along." He stated before he looked over at the others. "Why are you all even hesitating? We all know we would love to see the person responsible for creating that nightmare."

Gohan grinned in response. "Let's go then!" He beckoned for them to follow him and the group followed his orders.

The half-saiyan did not know how he knew where to go. He just did. As he flew he pointed out places he'd visited. He led the others to the clearing where he fought Vegeta all those years ago, through the woods he used to roam when he was a child and he even came across the city where he was when Vegeta kidnapped him.

Gohan floated in the air as he stared at the city. This was one of the last places he saw before he was recruited. The last few hours on this planet were spent on this school. Gohan remembered that Vegeta destroyed the building back then but it was rebuilt now and filled with human children.

The young warrior shook his head and started flying again. The others exchanged glances but they didn't say anything as they followed the younger warrior. Finally, Gohan stopped and glanced down to a small clearing.

Tobney stopped next to Gohan and he followed Gohan's line of sight down to the ground. His blue pupils lit up when he saw the small house. "This is your house!" He stated. He'd seen it in Gohan's memories. This exact picture.

"It is?" Itoro tilted his head sideways as his black eyes studied the house. "And this is what you were so eager to get back to?" Suno's gray elbow nudged Itoro after this comment while Tobney gave the man an annoyed glance.

"It's my house." Gohan responded quietly.

Kaon moved up his dark brown hand to press a button on his scouter. Beeps were heard as the scouter did its work. "Someone is in there." He stated casually.

Gohan nodded before he took a deep breath. "I guess I'd better go there." He stated. His voice shivered when the door opened and Chi-chi walked outside. The human was carrying a basket with clean laundry in it, planning on hanging it to dry.

"Is that your mother?" Itoro asked as he floated closer to Gohan. The others seemed entranced by the little figure.

"Yes, it is." Gohan couldn't suppress his joy as he flew closer to the ground in order to surprise his mother.

"Stop right there!" Comora was suddenly floating in front of the half-saiyan – forcing Gohan to stop flying if he didn't want to bump into the man. Gohan's eyes were wide as he stared at his squad leader.

 ****** Vegeta's Ship ******

Vegeta tapped on the keyboard with his finger. He wanted to write the email to Lord Kint but he couldn't focus. He wasn't sure what to write down. Gohan was much better at this. Where was that boy when Vegeta needed him?

The man let out a groan as leaned on the desk with his elbows and pressed his palms against his face. A knock on the door called his attention. "Come in." He stated before he lowered his hands.

The door opened and Sianna walked in. The young woman closed the door behind her and approached Vegeta. The prince of all Saiyans noticed that she didn't kneel down for him. "You need to learn how to bow to me." Vegeta stated once she was close enough.

"You need to learn that I will never do that, sir." Sianna responded just as easily.

Vegeta's gaze moved from Sianna's bright yellow eyes to her long brown hair and continued further down her body. What Gohan saw in this woman, he didn't know. The only attractive thing about her was the fire in her eyes. Her attitude was horrible. Her body was more bones than actual flesh as she was kept on a strict slave diet and her hair hadn't been washed in days since slaves could only wash once a week. The man would need to discuss Gohan's priorities. Then again, maybe Gohan liked having a woman who was hard to control. It posed a decent challenge.

Vegeta's dark eyes moved up to meet her gaze again. "I'll remember to tell Stirania to be harder on you."

Sianna's gaze hardened. Stirania was already hard enough on Sianna as it was. "I came to return this to you." She stated as she placed the key on the table. "I won't need it."

Vegeta's gaze dropped to the key before it moved up to Sianna again. "You're very certain of yourself."

"No, I just trust Gohan." Sianna stated in response. The young woman crossed her arms over each other. "He will take me as I am. I don't need to doll myself up for him."

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he leaned back on his seat. "Well then, maybe I'll find someone who will doll herself up for him."

Sianna frowned in response. "What are you saying?"

The Saiyan prince was now wearing an amused expression as he studied the young slave. "There are enough women who would love to be Gohan's mistress, trust me. If you don't want the part, I'll make sure someone else will."

"Go ahead." Sianna responded as she glared at the man. "Try him." She turned and started to walk away from the man.

Vegeta frowned at this blatant show of rebellion and he pressed a button on his computer. Stirania's voice rang out in the room and Sianna stopped walking to look over her shoulder at Vegeta. "Yes sir?" Stirania stated.

"Sianna barged into my office unannounced and started yelling at me here. I want to have her punished." Vegeta stated as he held eye-contact with the young slave.

"I will take care of it, sir." Stirania disconnected the line without saying anything else. It was something that only she could do.

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "You'd better run." He advised when Sianna frowned at him. The young woman didn't respond as he walked calmly to the entrance and left the room. Vegeta was amused at her defiance, especially as he felt her power level spark as she started running in the hallway.

 ****** Planet Earth ******

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" Comora snarled as he approached the younger warrior. Gohan floated back to create some distance. "You're supposed to be at the ship! You're supposed to be asleep! Why do you always have to disrupt everything?"

Gohan frowned in response to this statement. He knew he disobeyed Comora's orders. He knew he was probably going to pay for it all later. But for now all he wanted, all he could think about, was his mother.

"Go back to the ship!" Comora ordered as he pointed in a random direction behind Gohan.

"What?" Gohan gasped out as he floated back once more.

"Right now!"

"But my mother is right there!" Gohan pointed down to his mother. Comora turned to look at where he was pointing. The man let out a sigh as he looked down to the small house.

Comora looked back to Gohan. "Two hours." He stated as he moved up a hand and extended his index and middle finger. "I'll be picking you up here personally. Don't even think about running."

"I won't!" Gohan responded thankfully. The young warrior grinned widely now. "Thanks, Comora." He looked down to his mother and allowed his body to drop down. The young warrior landed elegantly on the ground and looked ahead at his mother.

Chi-chi already spotted him. He could see it by the way in which she was frozen, staring at him. A moment later the laundry basket fell to the ground as she let out a shriek. "Gohan!"

"Mom!" Gohan and Chi-chi ran at each other and they met in mid-run, throwing their arms around each other.

Tobney could feel something heavy in his throat as he watched. The need to hug his own mother was almost unbearable as he watched the reunion between Gohan and his mother. Tears sprung to his eyes without warning and he had to take a couple of steady breaths to calm his heartbeat down.

"Are you okay?" Suno muttered as he appeared next to Tobney.

"Fine." Tobney stated in response. "Let's go down." He focused his attention on the landing as he followed Gohan's example and allowed gravity to take his body over until his feet touched the ground.

Gohan and Chi-chi were just pulling out of the hug. Chi-chi noticed the other warriors and she frowned as went to stand in front of Gohan. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Gohan raised both his eyebrows as he looked from his mother to the other guys. "Mom, they're my friends."

"What?" Chi-chi looked at Gohan over her shoulder before she stepped back. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes, sort of." Gohan responded, shrugging. "Well, they're not my enemy right now."

The entire group had followed him to the ground. Only Comora left to do his business on this planet. Gohan introduced everyone to his mother. She seemed hesitant as she eyed the bulky warriors but since Gohan said they were alright, she seemed to accept that they were here.

Chi-chi looked back to her son and a sad expression appeared on her face. "You're so tall now." She stated. "I missed everything."

Gohan could feel tears springing to his eyes as she said this. "Mom. I missed you so much." He stated quietly.

"I missed you too, honey." She used her sleeve to dry her eyes. "Well, let's get all of you inside." She motioned to the doorway. "Go on. I have to grab the laundry."

"I'll help." Gohan offered as he walked to the fallen laundry. The others joined in and together they easily picked up all the laundry and brought the basket back inside with them. Chi-chi offered to make them something to eat but they all declined. They didn't want to create extra work for her.

Chi-chi insisted that she made them some tea and the rest of the guys all shrugged good-naturedly as they walked around the house. Gohan headed for his old bedroom. The young warrior opened the door and looked around in the small room. The room was nothing compared to the room he slept in on Vegeta's ship but he immediately felt more at home in this room than he ever felt on Vegeta's ship.

"Great room." Tobney stated as he appeared behind Gohan.

"Small."

"Cozy." Tobney countered easily. "It has character."

"It was mine." Gohan said as he looked around. The young warrior sat down on the bed and looked over at Tobney.

"It still is." Tobney said as he looked around too. "You could ask Vegeta if you could spend your vacations here."

Gohan shrugged. "If I return to the army."

Tobney pressed his lips together. "You know you have to." He said quietly. Gohan looked up at him for a moment before he looked down again. "He won't let you go, Gohan."

"I know." Gohan didn't look at Tobney as he said this. "I was just…. Wishful thinking…"

"Do you two want some tea?" Chi-chi asked as she appeared in the doorway with a plate with two cups on it.

Tobney smiled as he accepted a cup and he thanked her. Chi-chi gave the last one to Gohan before she placed the plate on the desk. "So, you two are friends?"

"Occasionally." Tobney joked cheerfully.

"When we feel like it." Gohan added automatically. They were way too accustomed to each other.

Chi-chi smiled in response. "It's good to know you have friends in that… place."

Gohan returned the smile. "I'm not unhappy, mom. I'm actually doing quite well." He stated in return. "I wish I could take you with me."

Chi-chi walked closer to him. "Why can't you stay here?" She suggested.

Gohan lowered his gaze, unable to meet his mother's eyes right now. Tobney decided to take the bullet here. "He can't. Our leader won't allow it."

"I can only stay here for a few hours." Gohan added; his gaze still lowered to the ground.

"Vegeta?" Chi-chi guessed as she looked from Gohan to Tobney and back. "He's the one who took you, isn't he? He was responsible for the alien invasion, wasn't he?"

Gohan looked up now. "Alien invasion? What?"

Chi-chi shook her head as she sat down on the bed too. "Ask him when you return to him. I don't want to talk about these stupid things right now. I want to know all about your life in space. Tell me everything."

"I'll go see what the others are doing." Tobney stated as he indicated to the doorway. Gohan and Chi-chi smiled at him in response, acknowledging his departure. The young warrior headed to the living room where the others were.

Itoro was sipping from his tea. "This is extraordinary." He stated thoughtfully as he stared at his tea. "We should take some."

"Ask if you can take some." Tobney corrected as he gave his friend a pointed look.

The man shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm so used to taking things without asking."

Tobney couldn't help but smile as he walked to the couch and sat down. Suno returned the boy's smile. "Do you think we can make Gohan's mother a little Gohan?"

Suno made a thoughtful face. "I think we can. The stuff is on the ship though. We'll need to go there real quick."

"Let's go." Tobney got up and gave Suno an expectant look. Suno nodded and followed Tobney's example.

The two hours were over so fast that Gohan could hardly believe it. Within no time, Comora was standing at the doorway. Gohan and Chi-chi spend most of the two hours just talking, taking each other through their lives until now.

Gohan introduced Chi-chi to Comora as well. Chi-chi looked at the tall man and Comora noticed that she didn't seem scared of him at all. Apparently, Gohan didn't necessarily get his courage from his father only. "Comora?" Chi-chi stated, waiting for Comora to confirm her question. "Why can't you let Gohan stay here?"

"It's not my decision to make, Madam." Comora responded without showing any emotions. "Gohan wasn't even allowed to be here. He just got lucky."

Gohan had actually forgotten that he disobeyed Comora's and Vegeta's orders just a few hours ago. He realized he would have to face the consequences of that soon. The young warrior turned to his mother. "I'll try to get back soon. I'll make sure it won't take me another six years to visit you."

Chi-chi smiled. "Good. I will wait for you here." She responded.

"Please go on with your life though." Gohan said as he studied his mother. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone." Chi-chi responded. "But we'll discuss that next time you come here. It will give you a reason to come back."

"That's a deal." Gohan grinned. He'd given Chi-chi a scouter in secret so that he would be able to contact her whenever he wanted. The young warrior told her this was supposed to stay a secret and she was playing along now. He was proud of her.

"Let's go." Comora stated strictly.

Chi-chi gave Gohan a last tight hug. The young warrior pushed his tears back. He'd been crying all day. It was horrible. The two finally parted and Gohan felt like his insides were made of heavy stone as he stepped back.

The young warrior kept looking at his mother as he flew up and followed the others. A part of him wanted to stay. He really wanted to stay. He wanted to stay here on planet Earth. Why couldn't he just stay here on planet earth? He knew he didn't have a choice. The young warrior gave one last wave and Chi-chi waved back at him. The young warrior finally turned away from the small house he grew up in. He couldn't help the tears that silently fell down his face. He refused to give in to the sobs.

The rest of the crew didn't look at him as they flew and he was thankful for it. He needed the entire flight back to the ship to calm himself down. Once they arrived he kept his gaze lowered as he walked to the bathroom. The rest of the crew didn't say anything. They left him alone. The young warrior splashed some water in his face. He would have to get himself together soon.

Back in the small house, Chi-chi was crying as she walked in the silent living room. She sat down at the table and hid her face behind her hands as she let the tears go. After a small bit, she lowered her hands and realized a small package was standing on the table. She frowned thoughtfully and reached out to grab it.

After unpacking it she realized it was a small glass orb and inside was a miniature figure of Gohan. The seventeen-year-old Gohan smiled and waved at Chi-chi. The mother could feel her lower lip tremble as tears sprung to her eyes again. This time, however, the tears were not because of sadness but because of happiness that she had seen her son again and now she had something to remember him by while he was away.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was planning on talking to Comora about whatever Comora did on planet Earth. Now that he knew Vegeta's army had a connection to planet earth he wanted to know what the army did on planet earth. He also wanted to clarify what Chi-chi meant when she spoke about the alien invasion.

Comora was in the dungeon so Gohan headed down there again in order to talk to the man. The young warrior wasn't even in the dungeon for very long when a voice he hadn't heard in a long time reached out to him.

"Gohan?"

Gohan turned to where the voice came from and he could feel his mouth falling open when he realized who was in the room with him.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Playtime's Over

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Do you remember, Comora, how Gohan dresses when he's on a mission with us?" Kaon asked as his light-blue eyes without pupils or irises focused on his squad leader. His dark-brown hands were locked around his hot drink, trying to catch some warmth from it._

 _Comora's massive body fell down on the couch – squashing the yellow hair that was growing from his back in the process. His burning red eyes gave the others a questioning glance. "What? Why?"_

" _We fear that Gohan may be a little insecure these days." Itoro explained. His black eyes focused on his squad leader and he moved his light-blue hands moved animatedly as he spoke. "Gohan wears pajamas when we're on our way to a mission but he sleeps in his boxers when he's staying in his own quarters." Itoro explained as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Aside from that he never really showers when we're in the showers as well."_

" _He could just prefer to shower alone." Comora stated thoughtfully. "I certainly wouldn't mind showering without you idiots running around me."_

 _Suno sat down on the couch. "We think we should do something about it." He stated as he looked to Comora. "We should teach the youngster not to be insecure."_

" _How?" Comora asked as he raised an eyebrow._

" _Exposure." Itoro announced._

 _Comora laughed. "I should have seen that one coming." He shook his head as he realized that his comrades would never change._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney turned back to Gohan now as he reached up to place his backpack on the top bed. "You are so screwed." He muttered quietly._

 _Gohan gave his friend a confused glance. "What?"_

" _You allowed them to think you're a prude." Tobney responded, still giving quick glances to the others. "How could you do that? They've been talking about it for days now."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan disconnected the call. His hand dropped down to his side as he thought about this secret mission. The Suta Team went on secret missions without him more often. "So, Tobney, what's this secret mission about?"_

 _Tobney glanced to his best friend. His expression didn't show anything abnormal as he shrugged. "Nothing special. Boring diplomatic stuff." He responded casually._

" _So, why can't I know about them?" Gohan asked._

" _Them? It's just this mission."_

" _You do this more often. You go on secret missions all the time." Gohan complained as he crossed his arms over his beige armor. "I don't understand why I cannot be a part of them."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Planet Earth?!"_

 _Gohan stared at the screen. His mind went completely blank for a moment as he could not comprehend what he saw there. His heart was beating quickly, his breathing shallow, his body shivering._

" _Gohan?" Tobney whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering. It went automatically. His white irises and small blue pupils stared at his friend as he reached out a ghostly white hand to touch Gohan's shoulder._

 _Gohan turned to look at his friend. "How long?" His voice sounded hoarse so he cleared his throat and repeated his question. "How long, Tobney?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _How long have you been going to planet Earth behind my back?" Gohan asked._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Comora here." He stated after pressing on the button on his scouter that activated the call._

" _How long until you arrive on planet earth?" Vegeta demanded as a greeting. The man tended to be blunt. Comora was used to it and always told himself he would at least greet his subordinates whenever he called them._

 _Comora checked the schedule on his laptop. "Three days, sir."_

" _Alright. A couple of hours before you leave for the planet, I want you to subdue Gohan and lock him up in the high-security cell." Vegeta stated._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney stormed into the dungeon. The man caught sight of Gohan – who was now sitting up and looking back at him in shock – and he ran closer to open the door. "Don't worry, Gohan. I'm going to get you out of this cell."_

 _Gohan quickly ran his hands over the sensitive skin under his eyes to dry them. The younger warrior got up as he watched Tobney concentrate on the door. Tobney moved up his hands and aimed them at the keypad. The young warrior attempted to open the lock with his mind and his eyes quickly moved up to Gohan. "Don't worry. I'll get you out." He looked back to the lock for only a second as he focused his power before quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was standing in the doorway._

 _Tobney adjusted his hands and looked back to the lock. He looked up at Gohan. "Just a moment…" He looked at the keypad before looking down at his hands. "Why is this not working?" He whispered._

" _Eye contact." Gohan stated suddenly. Tobney looked up at him. "Eye contact is the key to your power." He stated._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Chi-chi already spotted him. He could see it by the way in which she was frozen, staring at him. A moment later the laundry basket fell to the ground as she let out a shriek. "Gohan!"_

" _Mom!" Gohan and Chi-chi ran at each other and they met in mid-run, throwing their arms around each other._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Comora was in the dungeon so Gohan headed down there again in order to talk to the man. The young warrior wasn't even in the dungeon for very long when a voice he hadn't heard in a long time reached out to him._

" _Gohan?"_

 _Gohan turned to where the voice came from and he could feel his mouth falling open when he realized who was in the room with him_.

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 22. Playtime's Over.**

"Gohan?"

Gohan whirled around when he recognized the familiar voice. The young warrior could feel his mouth falling open when he noticed who was sitting in one of the cells. "Bulma?"

The woman hardly changed since he last saw her. Her turquoise hair was ruffled and her white dress was wrinkled and somewhat dirty, as if she crawled through dirt or ran away from something. She stood up and walked to the bars, curling her hands around the metal bars. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"

Gohan approached the young woman. "Bulma. What's going on?"

"They took me." Bulma stated in a rushed manner. "An alien came in and he just… grabbed me and dragged me to this cell." Her eyes were distracted by something behind Gohan and she gasped before she looked down to Gohan. "Run, Gohan. He's right there!"

Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw Comora approaching them. "Gohan? What are you doing in the detention center?"

Bulma gasped again as Gohan turned to Comora. "I was looking for you, sir." Gohan explained. "I thought you were here but I couldn't find you and then I saw Bulma."

"Bulma Briefs." Comora added as he looked to the human. "Daughter of Dr. Briefs, inventor of the capsules. Vegeta wants to look into that technology but Dr. Briefs refused to talk."

"I won't talk either!" Bulma stated immediately. "You might as well let me go."

"Women should be easier to crack." Comora continued as if Bulma hadn't spoken at all. "We'll see how long she lasts."

Bulma stepped back and sat down on the chair, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily, fear oozing off of her. Gohan frowned as he turned to Comora fully. "You're not going to torture her." He stated.

Comora's burning red gaze moved to Gohan. "I won't. Vegeta probably will. It's not my problem. I just have to bring her to Vegeta's ship and he will take it from there."

"She's my friend!" Gohan snarled at Comora. "Bring her back to planet Earth right now!"

The squad leader placed his turquoise fists on his hips as he studied the younger warrior. "So, help me out here, who is the squad leader here?" Comora asked, his burning red eyes focused on the half-saiyan. "Who is the one who gets to make the decisions here? And who is supposed to listen to the squad leader?"

"Bulma is off limits! She is my friend."

"Tell that to Vegeta." Comora seemed bored as he stood straight and turned to the doorway. "She's staying here and if you even attempt to get her out I will actually punish you this time. So help me, Gohan, you already pushed me quite far during this mission. I will not be pushed any further."

Gohan frowned in response to this message but he nodded. "Yes sir." He stated. The young warrior looked over at Bulma. "I can stay here and talk to her though, right?"

Comora shrugged. "Sure. Suit yourself. I don't care." He responded.

The half-saiyan gazed at the yellow fur that was running down Comora's back for a moment before he turned back to Bulma and now noticed the stare she was giving him. Bulma was still sitting on her stool. "You're one of them." She stated softly.

Gohan lowered his gaze. "I am." He was not going to deny it. The army was his home now. He chose to go back with the squad. A couple of years ago he chose not to ask for his own freedom because he was content with the position he had in the army back then. He was a soldier now. The young warrior looked up. "What's been happening on planet Earth since I left?"

Bulma took a breath. "You've been gone for years… I think it started a couple of months after you left. It went really slow at first. Nobody really knew that there were aliens on the planet. The aliens contacted the world leaders and had meetings with them. Whistleblowers suddenly came out with news about aliens who were here to offer protection to our planet. Aahhm…" Bulma recollected her thoughts as she shifted on the stool. "Soon they started to meddle with a lot of different affairs. Their technology is a lot more advanced than ours so they helped us a lot. They showed us more about solar energy and they even set up huge batteries near the sun until our entire planet could basically run on solar energy. They showed us how to improve the electric cars. And that's when the oil businesses and gas companies went bankrupt. Vegeta's army enforced a ban on the use of oil and gas. Then they started to take people. They wanted to know more about our social habits and they wanted to study human bodies. And there's nothing we could do because they were the ones who delivered the solar batteries and we depended on those batteries or we wouldn't have any power. And now they took me…" Bulma lowered her gaze. "I'm never going to see my parents again…"

Gohan wasn't sure what to feel about this. If only he'd known Vegeta was doing all this behind his back. While Gohan was working his ass off, thinking Vegeta was protecting planet Earth, the man was actually colonizing the planet. Gohan could see the signs. He knew how Vegeta worked. The man would help the planet, make it better, make it dependent on his army and then he would pounce. He would start to make demands. He would demand slaves, resources or money for every solar battery he delivered. And the planet could do nothing but obey. They needed those batteries for their survival.

"I'm going to get you out of this cage, Bulma." Gohan stated as he stood straight. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't have to travel all the way to Vegeta's ship in this cage. And I'm going to make sure Vegeta won't hurt you once we're there. I won't leave you out of my sight, Bulma. I promise."

Bulma scoffed. "Don't worry. I can handle that buffoon."

Gohan smiled. "I know you can. I just want to be there to see it, okay?"

She responded to his smile. "Okay."

"Good. Now I'll be right back." Gohan stated before he turned to the doorway. The young warrior stopped in the hallway and closed his eyes so he could focus on Tobney's energy.

It didn't take Gohan long to find Tobney. The man's powerlevel was quite low but the two were so accustomed to each other that they could almost find each other on instinct alone. Gohan's smile faded when he noticed the tensed way in which Tobney was looking around.

"I'm just trying to stay out of Comora's way for a bit." Tobney explained after Gohan asked what was going on. "He knows that I opened your cell." The young warrior let out a sigh. "I'm so fucked."

"But how?"

"The security cameras." Tobney responded – his blue hair falling in front of his eyes as he lowered his gaze. "I should have shut them off or something like that…" The young warrior was silent for a moment and Gohan realized Comora's powerlevel was moving. "I know what you're here to ask, Gohan. I'm not sure if I want to get her out of that cell. I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

Gohan nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry for even thinking it. You've already done so much for me during this mission."

"Don't get me wrong. In any other situation I would have busted her out of there… But… They are already hard on me these days. I just… I just need to lay low for a while." Tobney responded, his expression worried as his entirely blue eyes and white pupils studied his friend. The young warrior now looked up. "He's coming." He stated quickly before he turned to leave the room.

"Go. I'll cover for you." Gohan returned. The young warrior turned to walk into Comora's direction. The young warrior smiled when he noticed his squad leader.

"Gohan. Have you seen Tobney?" Comora's burning red eyes landed on the half-saiyan as he spoke.

Gohan shrugged. "No. Are you looking for him?"

"Yes, and he's hiding from me, apparently. Little shit." Comora complained. The man turned to the younger warrior again. "If you see him, tell him to report to me."

"Yes, sir." Gohan nodded innocently. The young warrior continued on his way as he tried to keep an eye on Tobney's presence. His friend seemed to be able to stay out of his leader's way for now.

Gohan decided to go to the bedroom so he could take a nap. The day had been a long one and he was dying to lie down for a bit. However, before he even reached the bedroom, he realized that he promised Bulma that he would be back soon. He groaned at his own forgetfulness before he turned to head to the detention center again.

Tobney suddenly showed up at his side. "Hey, I'll let her out." He stated as he walked next to his best friend.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Screw them. I don't know what came over me for a second. Please kick me whenever I even think of being that obedient." Tobney rolled his eyes at his own meek behavior.

Gohan chuckled. "I don't blame you though. Comora can be quite scary when he wants to be."

"I can take him." Tobney shrugged as he spoke. "Been there, done that. Now, let's see our little hostage."

Bulma got up when they entered the room. She was sitting on the floor but now got up to greet them. "Who is this?" She asked as she eyed Tobney.

"This is Tobney, my best friend." Gohan stated in response. "Tobney, this is Bulma. She's my friend from Planet Earth."

"Best friend, huh?" Bulma stated as her eyes went up and down Tobney's physique. "Well, you can be my best friend too."

A smile appeared on Tobney's face while Gohan groaned in response. How could Bulma even think about flirting at a time like this? "He's engaged." Gohan stated. The young warrior ignored how Tobney now looked at him with an amused expression.

Bulma made a face now. "They always are." She complained before she stepped back.

"Can you open the cell?" Gohan asked as he looked over at Tobney.

"I definitely can." Tobney didn't even use his hands anymore as he focused his white pupils on the keypad. The young warrior narrowed them in concentration until the lock suddenly clicked and the door opened.

Bulma was quick to leave the cell. "Engaged huh?" She asked as she studied Tobney once more. "Are you sure you're engaged?"

Tobney crossed his ghostly white arms over each other, not missing how Bulma's eyes briefly flickered to his muscled arms. "It's an arranged marriage." He stated truthfully.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Is it now?" She responded.

"Okay. This is not the time." Gohan interrupted. "Besides, Tobney's in his twenties and you, Bulma, are like in your fo…"

"Watch it!" Bulma stated as she pointed a finger at him. "You're walking on very thin ice right now, Gohan." She continued in a strict voice. Gohan widened his eyes for a moment and closed his mouth. What just happened?

Tobney chuckled. "I'll be off now. Comora is on his way here right now. You'd better hide her too."

"I will." Gohan stated before he turned to Bulma. The young warrior smiled at his female friend. "Okay. The others don't know you're out of this cell. I wasn't allowed to get you out."

"I understand." Bulma responded. "He's going to find out that I'm out of the cell soon enough though."

Gohan blew out a sigh. "I know… I just don't know what else to do."

"How about you start running?"

Gohan and Bulma both turned with wide eyes as Comora walked into the room. The man looked absolutely livid. "You," He looked at Bulma, "get back in the cell. And you," He looked at Gohan now. "my office. Now."

"Please, Comora. You can't force her to stay here on her own. She's my friend." Gohan pleaded as he folded his hands together in front of him.

Comora gave an annoyed growl before he walked to Bulma. Grabbing the human by her arm, Comora dragged her back to the cell and pushed her inside. Gohan got in his way but Comora shoved the younger warrior away.

"Comora!" Gohan complained.

"Rookie, I'm done." Comora slammed the cell door behind Bulma and locked it again. "You will follow me to my office or I will show the little human here how we punish our slaves." He threatened.

Gohan frowned in response. "Fine." The young warrior gave a last look at his human friend before he followed Comora out of the room. The two weren't even out of the room when they were greeted by three comrades.

"Look what we found." Suno said cheerfully as he and Itoro indicated to Tobney. The younger warrior looked annoyed as Suno gave him a little push closer to Comora.

Comora nodded once. "Good. Escort him to my office. I'll speak to both of them."

"With pleasure!" Itoro responded. The two older warriors cracked their knuckles when Tobney looked at them over his shoulder.

Tobney blew out a sigh – realizing he was not going to get out of this one. Gohan was already way past that as he followed his squad leader meekly. The two warriors were escorted to Comora's office, where Suno and Itoro were told to leave them alone. Tobney was the first one to walk to Comora's desk. The young warrior sat down on the desk while Gohan sat down on one of the chairs opposite Comora's desk.

Comora's fiery eyes focused on Tobney. "Get off of my desk." He ordered.

"I always sit on your desk." Tobney countered easily. The young warrior gave Comora a defiant glance.

"You're not fifteen anymore, Tobney." Comora sat down on his own chair. "It's time you start behaving like an adult. You're getting married soon."

"All the more reason to behave like a child." Tobney said casually. "I've got nothing to lose."

Comora shrugged before he pressed on a button on his keypad. A screen unrolled itself behind him. The screen was black for a moment before Vegeta's face appeared. Gohan leaned back on his seat while Tobney stiffened his back. They both knew what was going to happen.

"Can't handle us anymore, Comora?" Gohan asked quietly as he looked at his squad leader. Tobney followed Gohan's line of sight.

"I'm getting way too old for you two." Comora responded easily as he leaned back on his seat.

Vegeta was silent through this little bit and he now focused on Gohan. "So, you've been to planet Earth." He started.

"Yes." Gohan looked up at the screen now.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Gohan was surprised by this question. "I did."

"Good. Cause you won't be going there for a very long time." Vegeta responded. The man noticed the frown on Gohan's face. "I look forward to getting my hands on you, Gohan. Anticipate it." The man held Gohan's gaze for a moment to enjoy the weary expression on the half-saiyan's face.

Vegeta's gaze moved to Tobney now and the younger warrior crossed his arms over each other. Vegeta's didn't miss the defensive gesture. "I hope you got out all of your juvenile tantrums by now. I advise you to get all your youthful need for rebellion out of your system before you reach my ship. I may not be able to kill you but I can still do a lot of damage. For now, I'll just make sure you get a good show when you return from this mission. Punishing my little assistant is so much more rewarding with an audience."

Tobney looked confused at first but once Vegeta spoke the last sentence Tobney's expression changed. "Honestly, Vegeta, I always think you cannot get more evil but you prove me wrong every time."

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. "Thank you." The man gave the two young warriors a look. "Remember to behave for the rest of the journey. Any extra indiscretion will only result in a harder punishment, for Gohan. I'll see you two in a couple of months."

The screen went black. Gohan blew out a sigh before he looked at Tobney. His friend was frowning at the black screen. Comora sat up. "You heard the man." He stated before he stood up fully. "For now you two will both be under constant supervision. Suno will take care of Tobney. Itoro will take Gohan under his wing."

"Suno?" Tobney repeated, frowning. "Seriously? Why not throw me into the vacuum immediately? I want Itoro."

Comora shook his head. "No, Suno will be perfect for you. He'll take keeping an eye on you very seriously."

"Yeah. I'll bet." Tobney complained.

Comora motioned for the two to get up. Gohan and Tobney exchanged glances as they did as they were told. The two young warriors followed Comora to the common room. There Itoro and Suno already appeared to be aware of the situation.

"Ah!" Suno got up and approached them. "Tobney! My little shadow." He said cheerfully as he spread his arms as if to get ready for a hug. Tobney decided to keep about a meter distance between them. He was not a hugger.

Comora, however, placed his hand on the area between Tobney's shoulder blades and easily pushed the younger warrior forwards. Tobney gasped as he was forced to step forwards and Suno easily locked his gray arms around Tobney's body. Tobney cursed in response, earning a smile from the rest of the group.

Itoro beckoned Gohan. The seventeen-year-old made a face before he approached Itoro. There Itoro wrapped a light-blue arm around Gohan's shoulders. "I look forward to having you around all day." Itoro teased as he gave Gohan's shoulders a squeeze. The man's black eyes focused on the weary expression on Gohan's face.

"I don't know who is suffering more right now." Kaon said amusedly. He leaned on the leaning on a comfy chair with his dark-brown hands. His light-blue eyes focused on the two youngsters as he spoke.

"Tobney always suffers when we're around." Suno responded cheerfully as he released the younger warrior and stepped back. The man reached up to scratch one of the spikes on his head.

"Yeah, but Gohan likes to seek solitude once in a while." Itoro added. "Having to be around others all day may be difficult for an introvert." The man gasped out loud. "This means we will have to shower at the same time too, kiddo!"

Gohan's horrified expression caused a wave of laughter in the room. Even Comora couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Gohan's face.

"Finally, we can justify showering with our youngest comrades." Kaon added cheerfully. "Itoro, please tell us when you're going to take a shower. We can all join. Make it a big party!"

Gohan took a deep breath to calm himself down. Tobney sent the younger warrior a sympathetic expression. All Gohan had to do was stay quiet. They would get bored soon enough.

"I don't know what's the problem though." Suno continued innocently. "I followed you into the showers the other day and you looked perfectly fine down there."

"Oh god." Gohan hid his face behind his hands.

The rest of the group laughed in response to Suno's comment. Tobney tried not to laugh along out of loyalty to his friend but he couldn't help but smile.

"You followed Gohan into the showers?" Comora questioned as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I did. Well, I walked in when he was showering." Suno explained. "He tried so hard not to notice me but his body was practically oozing tension." He looked over at Gohan. "I bet you were eager to tell me to go but you didn't want to show that you were uncomfortable. It was absolutely adorable. I've never seen you so awkward."

"I wasn't uncomfortable." Gohan stated in a weak voice, his gaze lowered to the ground.

"Good. Then you should have no trouble with joining me for a shower right after the training." Itoro said cheerfully.

Suno grinned. "A gay guy like you should like to shower with guys like us."

"I'm not gay!" Gohan snarled, his fists clenching. Tobney slowly shook his head. Getting angry would only fuel this situation. He'd had enough experience with that.

"Sure." Kaon chipped in. "Your only friends are a male Namekian and Tobney. You practically do not hang out with any women."

"I don't have…" Gohan said, but Suno spoke over his voice.

"You have not had girlfriends and you dislike dancing with women." Suno added.

"That's just…" Gohan tried to say something but Itoro cut him off.

"You always pick the perfect outfits for Solarus or Sianna." Itoro stated as proof.

"That's doesn't that I'm…" Gohan stopped talking when Suno interfered again. Gohan clenched his fists as he felt his anger build up.

"You have the most beautiful concubine on the ship and hundreds of women falling at your feet but you haven't fucked one of them." Suno reasoned as well.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OKAY." Gohan snarled him. "I fucking sleep with her!" The young warrior now realized what he was saying and he placed a hand in front of his mouth.

A silence followed his statement. The men all looked at Gohan with shocked gazes. Tobney's mouth was open as he realized what Gohan just gave away. Comora raised both his eyebrows and his gaze went to Tobney. The man noticed Tobney's reaction to Gohan's statement and he realized Tobney knew more about this than the rest of them.

"Oh no." Gohan pushed Itoro aside and tried to run but a hand latched onto his wrist and pulled him back into the group. Gohan was pushed onto the couch, instantly surrounded by the group. Tobney fell back onto a chair – blowing out a sigh. Comora leaned back to enjoy the show.

"I knew the protection we found in your room was yours!" Suno exclaimed happily. "I fucking knew it!"

"Who is she?" Itoro demanded as he placed a knee on the area next to Gohan's legs. "Tell us."

Gohan shook his head. "I was lying okay. It just slipped out."

"You're a horrible liar, kiddo." Kaon answered easily. "Now tell us what we want to hear."

"Guys." Gohan tried weakly but the three warriors were already shaking their heads.

"Tell us who the almighty half-saiyan has been fucking, come on." Suno was almost yelling as he exclaimed this. "Ah, our innocent little baby boy."

"I bet it's Sianna." Itoro added. "Please tell me it's Sianna."

"Please do. It will make Itoro's day." Kaon added cheerfully.

Gohan caught Tobney's expression. Tobney put up his hands in response to Gohan's helpless expression. He was not going to get any help this time. Tobney already did him a favor by not telling the others what he knew.

"Or the beautiful Solarus." Kaon continued. Suno gave a glance at Tobney after this. The younger warrior did not look back at him though. His expression was blank.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Gohan responded stubbornly.

"Stubborn. Stubborn." Suno complained as he reached out and pinched Gohan's cheek. The younger warrior let his happen this time. "Maybe we'll corner Sianna herself and ask her."

If this was meant to bait Gohan, it didn't work. "Go ahead. She'll tell you the same thing I did."

"Tobney. Help us out here!" Itoro said as he turned to look at Tobney.

Tobney put his hands up again. "I have no idea what this is about." He responded loyally.

"You're fucking lying too." Itoro complained. "Ah, what to do with these liars?"

"Don't worry." Suno roughly tousled Gohan's hair as he spoke. "We have all the time in the world to crack this one."

"Yeah, besides, I'll be spending all day with you. So I'll get to question you every second of every day." Itoro continued happily. The man grabbed Gohan by his upper arm and pulled the younger warrior up. "For now, let's get some training done. Tire you out a little."

"And then we'll all take a shower!" Suno cheered. The rest of the crew laughed while Gohan let out a tired sigh. How was he supposed to survive this?

Itoro started dragging Gohan to the training room. Kaon and Suno followed them eagerly. Comora raised both his eyebrows. The man scoffed as he glanced to Tobney. "Suno already forgot that he was supposed to keep an eye on you." He complained.

Tobney shrugged. "I told you he wasn't the right person to look after me."

Comora got up too. "Alright. Let's follow them. I want to train too." Tobney meekly followed him to the hallway. "You were very quiet through it all." Comora stated. The man tended to stay out of these things. He wanted to remain neutral at all times. He never really picked a side either. He refused to defend or help anyone too. He figured all his soldiers should be able to defend themselves and be able to put up with any sort of harassment from the others as long as it remained playful.

Tobney shrugged. "I was happy that I wasn't caught in the crossfires this time, to be honest."

"Didn't think about helping your friend out?"

"Gohan can take a little bullying." Tobney answered as he glanced up at his comrade. "He's tougher than you think. Besides, when was the last time Gohan helped me out when the guys were torturing me? If anything he tends to instigate these things, especially when girls are the topic."

"What about this girlfriend business? You seem to know more than you're letting on." Comora continued casually.

"I have no idea." Tobney lied easily.

"Yeah right." Comora motioned for Tobney to enter the training room. There the rest of the crew was already in the middle of a fight. "We'll try to punch it out of you."

Tobney grinned in response. "I would love to see you try." He responded before he flew up towards the rest of the group.

"Alright, Gohan. For every punch I manage to land, you will answer a question truthfully." Itoro stated as he flew opposite the young Saiyan.

"No." Gohan shook his head. "I have no reason to tell you anything." He hastily flew back to avoid being punched by Itoro. His opponent gave another punch and Gohan quickly jumped aside. Gohan narrowed his eyes before he flew back to Itoro and the two started to exchange punches on high speed.

Suno and Kaon were discussing something quietly in a corner of the center. Tobney placed his hands on his hips as he appeared right next to them. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

The two warriors gave him an uninterested glance. "Get lost, kiddo. Let the adults talk."

"You two are planning something." Tobney said suspiciously. "Just leave Gohan alone for a bit. Get back to it tomorrow."

"We'll decide that." Kaon shooed Tobney before he looked back to the other warrior.

"Alright." Tobney launched at the two warriors, stood in between them and pushed them both away. "Let's fight."

Suno and Kaon were both shocked at Tobney's behaviour. The young warrior grinned at them. Kaon frowned in response. "Tobney. Down, boy." He ordered as he pointed downwards.

"Ask nicely." Tobney shot back.

Suno gave an annoyed sound. "Watch yourself, Tobney."

Tobney now looked at Suno and showed an innocent smile. "I guess you're going to have to teach me a lesson, huh?" He motioned for Suno to attack.

Suno and Kaon exchanged glances. They seemed hesitant to fight Tobney. They were torn between the desire to retaliate and the need to get some answers out of Gohan.

Kaon shrugged. "We have all day to interrogate Gohan." He stated before he looked back to Tobney. The younger warrior smiled in return.

Suno nodded. "Sure. Alright, Tobney. You've been a bad little puppy." He stated as he cracked his knuckles. Tobney sank into a defensive stance. Suno's eyes searched for a flaw in the stance as he spoke: "We'll teach you a lesson alright."

"Come and get it." Tobney was way too happy that he got the others off of Gohan's back to be worried about the prospect of fighting his two comrades at the same time.

Suno was the first one to attack him. The older warrior tried to punch Tobney but he was blocked easily. Kaon was not far behind and tried to catch Tobney from behind but the younger warrior saw it coming. The three warriors fell into a frenzied battle as Suno and Kaon tried to land a hit while Tobney tried very hard not to get hit.

This continued for a bit until Comora joined them and Suno had to divert his attention to the squad leader. The battle continued for quite a long time as the warriors were just having fun with it. That was the nice thing about training while they were on their way back home. There was no need to train tactical skills or anything like that.

They could enjoy this training and they always did.

Back in the mother ship, Vegeta leaned back on his chair when the doors opened. He just finished the video chat with Comora's ship and he was still quite annoyed by the behaviour shown by Gohan and Tobney. The man watched as Stirania and Sannera pushed Sianna in the room.

"Ah, you managed to find her?" Vegeta asked as he watched while Stirania pushed Sianna on her knees in front of his desk. Sianna was covered in bruises. Her nose was bleeding, her hair was ruffled and she had traces of a bruise surrounding her eyes. Denisra closed the door behind them. Now, Vegeta noticed the identical triplets were all quite ruffled as well. They had scratches and bruises on them. Sianna had always been a good fighter. She couldn't handle all three of them though.

"It took us a while but we've got her." Stirania responded as she knelt down as well – her black hair falling down the sides of her face. Denisra and Sannera did the same thing. "Orders, sir?"

"Do what you want… I don't ca…" The man waved them away at first but suddenly stopped talking as his most recent conversation with Gohan came to mind. The man's eyes ran down Sianna's long brown hair. She tended to braid her hair or put it up in a tail. It was different every day and always looked beautiful. Her hair was everything to her. The only thing she could be proud of and the only thing she had total control over. What a perfect welcome present would this be. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. "No, wait. Grab a chair and put her on it." Vegeta ordered before he got up and walked closer to them.

Denisra got up to grab a chair while Stirania and Sannera grabbed Sianna by her arms. The young woman struggled heavily, managed to free her arms several times but she was recaptured every time, until Denisra returned with a chair and the three women manhandled her on it.

Vegeta was close enough now and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You say Gohan doesn't care about your appearance? Let's see how far we can take that." He stood straight and, keeping his eyes on Sianna's gaze, said: "Cut off her hair. All of it. Use an electric shaver." The man noticed the brief flutter of anxiety on Sianna's face after this comment but she disguised it quickly.

Denisra excused herself to get a shaver while Vegeta grabbed a glass of wine for himself. She returned quickly. Meanwhile, Stirania and Sannera strapped Sianna's lower arms to the chair leanings.

"Can we begin, sir?" Stirania asked as she held the electric shaver. Sianna had her eyes closed as her head was lowered.

"Almost." Vegeta placed his glass on the desk and made himself comfortable on his chair to watch the show.

The man longed to meet her gaze but Sianna kept her eyes lowered to his desk. Vegeta looked up at Stirania, who gave him an expectant gaze.

"Let's get started."


	23. Chapter 23: A New Deal

**Hey you! Are you ready for a new chapter?**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _I can't read your mind." Vegeta's hands reached out to a small round blue machine. "I only have your words." The man pressed on the red button in the middle of the machine and the machine lit up. Suddenly, they could hear a younger version of Gohan's voice, loud and clear._

 _Gohan pressed his lips together as he listened to the recorded message of his own voice: "In exchange for the safety and protection of planet Earth and all its inhabitants, I, Son Gohan, hereby pledge my loyalty to Lord Vegeta and I promise to serve him while he protects planet Earth. As long as planet earth is safe, my life and everything I do belongs to lord Vegeta."_

 _Before the last mission, Gohan hadn't heard his own voice recording in a long time. Several years ago, Gohan made a deal with Vegeta. Planet earth's safety in exchange for Gohan's servitude as a soldier. Later that day, Vegeta told Gohan to make it official by recording himself as he promised to be Vegeta's soldier. To show Vegeta that he meant every word of his deal, he obeyed the order without any complaints, but only later did he realize that the fuzzy choice of words gave Vegeta enough room to assume pretty much anything about Gohan's manner of servitude._

 _Lately, Vegeta had the tendency to use the voice recording to tell Gohan off. Just like now. Gohan scoffed as he crossed his arms over each other. "How many times are you going to make me listen to that?"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Gohan?"_

 _Gohan whirled around when he recognized the familiar voice. The young warrior could feel his mouth falling open when he noticed who was sitting in one of the cells. "Bulma?"_

 _The woman hardly changed since he last saw her. Her turquoise hair was ruffled and her white dress was wrinkled and somewhat dirty, as if she crawled through dirt or ran away from something. She stood up and walked to the bars, curling her hands around the metal bars. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"_

 _Gohan approached the young woman. "Bulma. What's going on?"_

" _They took me." Bulma stated in a rushed manner. "An alien came in and he just… grabbed me and dragged me to this cell."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Vegeta was silent through this little bit and he now focused on Gohan. "So, you've been to planet Earth." He started._

" _Yes." Gohan looked up at the screen now._

" _Did you enjoy it?"_

 _Gohan was surprised by this question. "I did."_

" _Good. Cause you won't be going there for a very long time."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Suno grinned. "A gay guy like you should like to shower with guys like us."_

" _I'm not gay!" Gohan snarled, his fists clenching. Tobney slowly shook his head. Getting angry would only fuel this situation. He'd had enough experience with that._

" _Sure." Kaon chipped in. "Your only friends are a male Namekian and Tobney. You practically do not hang out with any women."_

" _I don't have…" Gohan said, but Suno spoke over his voice._

" _You have not had girlfriends and you dislike dancing with women." Suno added._

" _That's just…" Gohan tried to say something but Itoro cut him off._

" _You always pick the perfect outfits for Solarus or Sianna." Itoro stated as proof._

" _That's doesn't that I'm…" Gohan stopped talking when Suno interfered again. Gohan clenched his fists as he felt his anger build up._

" _You have the most beautiful concubine on the ship and hundreds of women falling at your feet but you haven't fucked one of them." Suno reasoned as well._

" _I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OKAY." Gohan snarled him. "I fucking sleep with her!" The young warrior now realized what he was saying and he placed a hand in front of his mouth._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Ah, you managed to find her?" Vegeta asked as he watched while Stirania pushed Sianna on her knees in front of his desk. Sianna was covered in bruises. Her nose was bleeding, her hair was ruffled and she had traces of a bruise surrounding her eyes. Denisra closed the door behind them. Now, Vegeta noticed the identical triplets were all quite ruffled as well. They had scratches and bruises on them. Sianna had always been a good fighter. She couldn't handle all three of them though._

" _It took us a while but we've got her." Stirania responded as she knelt down as well – her black hair falling down the sides of her face. Denisra and Sannera did the same thing. "Orders, sir?"_

" _Do what you want… I don't ca…" The man waved them away at first but suddenly stopped talking as his most recent conversation with Gohan came to mind. The man's eyes ran down Sianna's long brown hair. Her hair was everything to her. What a perfect welcome present would this be. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. "No, wait. Grab a chair and put her on it." Vegeta ordered before he got up and walked closer to them._

 _Vegeta was close enough now and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You say Gohan doesn't care about your appearance? Let's see how far we can take that." He stood straight and, keeping his eyes on Sianna's gaze, said: "Cut off her hair. All of it. Use an electric shaver." The man noticed the brief flutter of anxiety on Sianna's face after this comment but she disguised it quickly._

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters!**

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 23. A New Deal.**

"Well," Vegeta stated when nobody moved, "let's get started."

Stirania's dark blue eyes moved up to Vegeta. "Wait… You really intend to do this?" She asked as she lowered the hand that was holding the electric shaver.

Vegeta blinked. "Were my orders not clear?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then get started."

"Lord Vegeta," Stirania stated clearly, "don't you think this is a little harsh?" Sannera and Denisra gave hesitant glances to their sister. "I thought you were just trying to scare her."

Vegeta placed his glass back on the desk as he sat up. "Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"No sir." Stirania placed a protective hand on Sianna's shoulder. "Please, sir. I'll do it." Stirania lowered her gaze to the younger slave. "Beg for forgiveness." She whispered to Sianna. Vegeta raised both his eyebrows. Was she not aware that Vegeta had excellent hearing? He decided to let this play out.

Sianna's yellow eyes moved up to Stirania and she narrowed them. "What?"

"Sianna. Just do it. He might forgive you."

Sianna held Stirania's blue-eyed gaze for a moment. "No." Sianna turned her back on Stirania again. "I'll never do that."

"Sianna." Denisra cut in sharply as she brushed her own black hair behind her ear. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. You don't want to lose all your hair, do you?"

Sianna lowered her gaze for a moment. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders as she did. She felt her fringe on her face. A long brown hair was chilling on her lap. The young woman closed her eyes as she relished in the sensation of her hair pricking her neck, covering her shoulders, tickling her forehead, before she opened her eyes and gave Vegeta a cold stare. "Do what you want to me, mister high and mighty." She stated in an angry voice. "I will _never_ give in."

Stirania, Denisra and Sannera all let out a sigh in response to this. Vegeta's eyes lit up as he recognized the same sarcastic nickname Tobney used all the time when the younger warrior assumed Vegeta wasn't listening. The name sent a thrill of anger through his body. The man looked up at Stirania. "You heard the slave."

Stirania nodded once before she activated the shaver and lowered her gaze to Sianna. "You're such an idiot." She stated as she lowered the shaver to Sianna's beautiful brown hair.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Suta Team's Ship**

A fist pushed right through Gohan's defense and landed on his cheekbone. The younger warrior stumbled back in mid-air, lost his footing and fell back. Luckily, his energy kept him floating in the air but his ego was a little bruised because he nearly fell over.

"Yes!" Tobney pumped his fist in the air. "I'd say that's three points. One extra for almost knocking him over." He stated as he looked at Suno.

Suno shrugged. "That's not an extra point." He complained.

"That…" Gohan stated as he wiped the blood off his face. "…was a lucky shot."

Tobney grinned as he placed his ghostly white fists on his hips. "Keep telling yourself that." His blue eyes and white pupils focused on Gohan as he spoke. "So, that makes my score twenty." He continued as he looked over at Suno.

"Don't worry. I'll kick mine up to twenty soon enough." Suno stated in response.

"You two are not being fair." Gohan complained as he adjusted his black uniform.

"You said you could take both of us at the same time." Suno stated innocently. The man reached up to scratch one of the numerous spikes on his head. "We are making sure you live up to that statement."

"Unless you'd like to take back your words." Tobney brushed a hand through his dark-blue hair to push his bangs out of his face. Gohan made a face. "And apologize for your big mouth, of course."

"On your knees." Suno grinned when Gohan met his gaze. Tobney agreed immediately.

"Right and how long have you known me?" Gohan responded evenly. "If you think I'm going to do that you're sadly mistaken."

"Well then, we'll just have to continue." Suno said cheerfully as he cracked his gray knuckles. "Until you change your mind."

Without any sign or warning, Tobney charged at the half-saiyan. Gohan quickly jumped back to avoid the first punch. The young warrior hurriedly blocked the second punch before he tried to push an attack right through Tobney's assault. Gohan already had his hands full with Tobney launching punches at him before Suno added his own attacks in. Not for the first time Gohan realized how well these people could work in a team. They were trained to fight together and they easily filled in each other's gaps, forming a wall of attacks that continued to come at him from seemingly every direction.

Gohan was so busy trying not to get hurt that he couldn't even formulate a plan of attack in his mind. He was degraded to having to make quick attacks in any gaps or mistakes he could find but these were easily deflected by his opponents.

The young warrior finally managed to punch Tobney but while Tobney stumbled back, Suno suddenly appeared and before Gohan knew it a lower leg pushed deeply into his stomach. The young warrior was forced to fall back as he clutched his stomach with his hands. Tobney, recovered from Gohan's earlier attack, appeared at Gohan side and knocked Gohan forwards. The young half-saiyan fell on his knees in mid-air. Gohan shook his head and tried to blink away his blurry vision while he moved up a hand completely on instinct to block a kick from Tobney. The young warrior couldn't block Suno's punch though and he was knocked down fully – still floating in mid-air.

Tobney appeared in front of him and as Gohan looked up, kicked the younger warrior up against his chin. The force behind the kick forced Gohan to flip backwards until he was caught by two hands. The young warrior was annoyed by the fact that Suno and Tobney were messing with him like this until he realized he could see both warriors in front of him. Then who caught him?

"What is going on here?" Comora demanded as his burning red eyes focused on the other two warriors. His turquoise hand was still holding Gohan's upper arm as he spoke, easily holding the younger warrior up. "This battle has been two-against-one for too long now. Isn't it time you switch it up?"

"We're just teaching him a little lesson." Suno responded casually as he crossed his gray arms over each other. "He said he could take us both. We're showing him he can't."

Comora blew out a sigh. "Honestly, if only anyone knew the Suta Team is a squad of complete idiots." He complained. The man turned his attention to Gohan and he reached out to turn the younger warrior to face him. The man grabbed Gohan's chin and looked into Gohan's eyes. The half-saiyan knew Comora tended to do this to see if Gohan's gaze was glassy in order to determine if he'd had enough. The young warrior pulled his chin out of Comora's grip, annoyed by the gesture.

Comora clicked with his tongue. The boy was fine. He gave Gohan a gentle push towards the others. "Carry on."

"What?" Gohan complained as he looked over to Comora while Tobney and Suno both grinned cheerfully.

"You need to learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut." Comora stated in response. The tall man waved the younger warrior away before he turned back to check on Kaon and Itoro.

Gohan frowned as he looked back to Tobney and Suno. Tobney beckoned Gohan. The young warrior took a deep breath. This was going to be a long training session.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Vegeta's Ship**

"Perfect." Vegeta stated as he studied the young slave.

Denisra and Sannera were picking up all the hair that fell to the ground while Stirania was shaving Sianna's head. Sianna's eyes were trained on the floor, focused on the white tiles.

White boots appeared in her vision and she blinked. A hand pushed against her chin and she was forced to meet Vegeta's dark eyes. "All that hair. Gone. Just like that. Don't forget, little one, you belong to me. Everything that you have, I can take away, because it's my property."

Her eyes narrowed viciously. "You're wrong." She stated in a low voice. Her hand curled into a fist and she pushed her fist against her chest. "My spirit and my heart are mine. And you will never be able to take that from me. Not without killing me, that is."

"Spirits are easily broken, sweetheart." Vegeta responded before he released her and stepped back. "Spirits can be beaten, broken, chipped away until there is nothing left but a miserable being. And I still have years to do it." The man smirked as he turned away from her and walked back to his desk. "For now, look forward to waiting on the Suta Team when you return. I'm sure they will appreciate the new look."

Sianna frowned in response to this. She got up from her chair and made an elegant bow to Vegeta. "May I be excused, sir?" She stated calmly.

"Sure. Denisra and Sannera, clear out the mess before you leave. Stirania, I want to talk to you." Vegeta stated in response. Sianna nodded and turned to leave the room. The young slave forced herself to keep walking slowly as she headed for Gohan's room. There she placed her hand against the scanner and entered Gohan's quarters. Gohan gave her official access to his quarters. She could go in whenever she wanted.

Sianna walked to the bathroom, locked it and walked to stand in front of the mirror. Her eyes focused on the ground as she gathered the courage to look up. The young woman finally did look up. Her yellow eyes met her own gaze before moving up to her now naked scalp. A shaking hand up moved to caress the skin on her head. The young woman could feel tears spring to her eyes as she finally realized that her hair was gone. Her mind instantly sprang to thoughts of the others on the ship. How would everyone react? Would they laugh at her? Would they call her names? The faces of the people she knew jumped at her, laughing, making horrified faces at her. A cold sensation made her insides curl together. The tears now freely dropped from her eyes as she lowered her gaze.

The young woman sank through her knees, falling down on the ground, and she hid her face in her hands as she finally allowed herself to cry.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Suta Team's Ship**

Gohan frowned at the stinging sensation in his eyes. He rubbed them and blinked a couple of times to get the water out of his eyes. The half-saiyan finally decided to close his eyes fully as he let the warm water run down his head. After a horrible training, a shower was so accommodating.

The half-saiyan glanced sideways to Comora as the tall warrior turned on the shower next to him. Gohan thought he would be more uncomfortable with the entire group in the showers but he actually wasn't. When they first suggested all showering together, Gohan was afraid they would make him feel uncomfortable on purpose. They didn't do this at all though. They didn't even look at him as they busied themselves with their soaps and shampoos.

"What has been going on on planet earth?" Gohan asked as he glanced to Comora.

The tall warrior returned his gaze for a moment. Comora grabbed his soap as he considered this question. "Nothing much. If you're asking about any hostile situations."

"I am."

"Ehhh… I did get a couple of messages." Comora responded. "A couple of months back a spaceship tried to land on the planet. Our scouts contacted him before he could get close. Some strange guy named Babidi. He wanted to land there to wake something up. The scouts wouldn't let him through and when he tried to force his way through they destroyed his ship. The little guy was destroyed. A couple of the inhabitants of the ship survived but they couldn't really remember how they got there and they all went their own ways."

"I wonder why he wanted to go to planet earth." Gohan muttered.

Comora shrugged. "I don't really care. We shoot first and ask questions later."

"Anything else?"

Comora slowly shook his head. "Not really. We try to leave the population alone as much as we can."

"Except for the slaves you take." Gohan added in response.

Comora couldn't help but smirk. "Only a few. Humans are quite useless. They're all too weak to really be worth much. A concubine died after one shift because a soldier was too rough with her. Another human died after one week of work. We can only sell them as common ship slaves and there are already enough of those. It's such a useless planet."

"It's beautiful though." Gohan responded as a smile appeared on his face.

Comora paused for a moment. "Beautiful but useless."

A hand pushed Gohan's head back under the stream of water. "Less talking, more cleaning, rookie. We don't have all day." Tobney stated in a perfect imitation of Comora's voice. The imitation was so flawless that the others couldn't help but laugh.

Gohan stepped back to get out of the stream of water and he coughed and wiped his eyes. The young warrior sent a glare to his best friend. "You'd better watch your back." He stated.

"Oooh, I'm scared now." Tobney returned easily.

"You'd better be." Gohan exchanged smiles with his best friend before they both turned back to their showers. That was until Comora decided that they all took way too long and they were ushered out of the showers.

After the training session, Gohan and Tobney were both sitting in the study. The two were taking turns playing games on Gohan's laptop. They were supposed to be working on their reports for this mission but they could honestly care less.

Gohan groaned as his little warrior fell in one of the holes. "I suck at this." He muttered as he let his body fall back into the chair.

"That you do." Tobney said as he shifted the laptop closer to himself so that he could take his turn.

"Hey," Gohan complained, "as if you are any better."

"I will be. Trust me. I have a feeling this will be my round." Tobney concentrated on the screen as he tried to keep his little warrior from falling in one of the holes or being destroyed by the hostile bugs. Gohan watched for a bit until his senses picked up a sensation close to them.

Tobney noticed the same thing. The two warriors immediately turned to their own laptops and while Gohan hastily clicked the game away, Tobney started typing on his own laptop. Gohan just about pulled up the relevant document when Comora walked in the room.

"Two shakes." Comora stated as he placed a plate on the table. Gohan and Tobney both grabbed a green shake and thanked him. "Finish them right away." Comora ordered as the two boys placed the glasses on the table.

Gohan looked up at Comora. "The entire thing?" He questioned.

Comora nodded. "Yep. You both tend to forget them."

Because they're disgusting, Gohan thought to himself. The young warrior didn't say this though. They were actually supposed to drink these protein drinks every day in order to aid to their training but Tobney and Gohan preferred junk food over these shakes.

"How are the reports coming along?" Comora asked while Gohan and Tobney sipped from the drinks. "Are you actually working on them?"

"Of course." Tobney managed to sound indignant at the implication. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Your power levels were way too excited for you to be working on your reports."

"We're just very excited about our reports." Gohan shot back easily.

"Right." Comora did not look convinced. The man reached for Gohan's laptop. "Well then, let's see what you've done."

Gohan quickly grabbed his laptop in order to stop Comora from taking it. Comora raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you look at Tobney's first?" He suggested. Tobney's glare immediately went to Gohan.

"Throwing your friend under the bus, huh? Alright. I'm game." Comora got up and walked over to stand behind Tobney. The young warrior looked quite defeated as Comora looked at his screen. The man leaned on Tobney's shoulder with one hand as he leaned over so that he could scroll down the document. "Look at that. Two hundred words in four hours." Tobney tensed as Comora's hand tightened around his shoulder. "I can see you've been working very hard."

"I just can't focus today." Tobney complained in response. "That's all I got done."

"Maybe the concentration problems are caused by the game that was active on Gohan's computer just now." Comora's free hand landed on Gohan's shoulder with a little bit more force than necessary.

"We didn't…" Gohan started but his brain faltered and he didn't finish the sentence.

"We were just…" Tobney apparently experienced the same thing and the two warriors exchanged wary glances. How were they so bad at this?

"It's my own fault. Allowing you two to work unsupervised is just asking for problems." Comora released the two warriors and he walked to an empty chair. "No matter. I have nothing to do right now. I'll supervise you two."

Gohan made a face as he looked back to his own computer. He really wasn't feeling like working right now. Tobney thought the same thing as he placed his hands on the keyboard but only allowed them to rest there.

Comora activated his projector and an image of the universal newspaper appeared above the small black machine. The man leaned back on his seat. "I don't hear you two typing." He stated without looking away from his newspaper.

Gohan and Tobney both glanced to Comora before they simultaneously blew out a sigh and suddenly the sounds of fingers tapping on two keyboards could be heard in the room.

A couple weeks later the group was already back at Vegeta's ship. Vegeta made sure that his mothership met the Suta Team's ship halfway so that Gohan and the others would be back under his wing sooner than originally planned.

The group was supposed to meet Vegeta so that they could greet him, tell him about the successful mission and leave the reports with him. Gohan was the last one in the row. He knew they were about to cross the laundry quarters and he planned on checking on Sianna for a moment before he had to face the lord of the universe.

The young warrior smiled at the prospect of seeing his lover. He hoped she missed him as much as he missed her. And boy did he miss her.

Gohan glanced into the laundry room, his eyes scanning the room quickly until they landed on his girlfriend, and his mouth fell open. The young warrior stopped walking for a second before he headed into the laundry room.

Sianna looked up only a moment before he reached her. She seemed surprised at first but then she moved the towel up to cover her head. As if he didn't already see it.

"Who did this to you?" Gohan demanded as he stopped in front of her.

"Gohan…"

"Tell me. I will fucking rip out every finger that touched your body." Gohan's voice was low. His hair was levitated slightly behind him as he struggled to contain his power.

"Lord Vegeta did it." Sianna's gaze was lowered to somewhere near Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan's hair instantly dropped down to rest against his back again as he realized what she was saying. "What?" He asked. He heard her just fine but he just couldn't believe it.

"Lord Vegeta…. Punished me…" She couldn't really get herself to say anything more. "He wanted to make me ugly."

Gohan's expression changed. "Well, he's going to have to do a lot more in order to accomplish such a feat." He responded dryly. The young warrior reached out and gently lifted her chin so she would look at him. For a moment, he forgot everything around him as he leaned over to kiss her but he stopped himself at the last moment. "Suta Team is here." He whispered to her.

Sianna looked over his shoulder and noticed the rest of the squad. She realized that they must have seen her too but they didn't laugh. They actually looked quite grave.

"What happened to her?" Suno asked as he looked to Comora.

"I don't know." Comora stated in response. "Maybe some soldiers got to her."

"Poor thing." Tobney muttered as he crossed his arms over each other. "No wonder Gohan is trying to comfort her."

"A little too much." Suno added thoughtfully.

"She's his friend." Tobney stated as he looked over to Suno. "They may argue a lot but Gohan cares about her like he cares about all the other slaves. She must be upset."

"Sure. I'll bet he tries to kiss every slave on the ship." Itoro stated sweetly in response.

"He didn't kiss her."

"He got very close." Suno countered. The man turned to the rest of the group. "Tobney will never admit to this anyway. We'll grill Gohan during the next training. He easily gave in when we teased him about the gay thing. We can do that again."

Tobney clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner as he watched his comrades plan their ambush on his best friend. Comora couldn't help but smile as he reached out and gently tousled Tobney's short blue hair. The younger warrior glanced at him and Comora shrugged. "It's harmless." He stated as he nodded to the rest of their comrades.

"Not when you're on the receiving end." Tobney countered easily.

Gohan was now approaching them again. "Sorry, I just needed to check on Sianna for a moment." He stated once he was close enough. The young warrior's gaze was lowered as he spoke. His mind seemed to be far away.

Comora decided not to push the matter. "Sure. Let's go."

Tobney made sure to walk next to Gohan as they headed for Vegeta's office. "What's going on with Sianna?" He whispered as he glanced to Gohan.

"Later." Gohan whispered in return as he shook his head. Tobney nodded to show that he understood that Gohan wanted to discuss this some other time.

The group was silent as they continued their walk to Vegeta's office. The man greeted them as per usual. Vegeta noticed how both Gohan and Tobney gave no emotional reaction to their conversation. The two young warriors seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"You're dismissed." Vegeta leaned on the desk with both hands as he said. "Gohan. Stay behind."

The half-saiyan expected nothing less. The young warrior stood up and while the rest of the group was leaving, he stood there, staring at his master. Gohan could feel the anger rise in his stomach. Everything that happened flashed before his mind's eye. Planet earth, the human slaves, Bulma, Sianna's hair. It all added up as he clenched his fists.

And then it happened.

Gohan didn't really know why he did it. He didn't even realize that he did it. But he did.

The young warrior launched himself at his master. Vegeta only got a moment to be surprised before the first punch landed against his cheek. Gohan tore Vegeta down with him and the two landed on the ground. The half-saiyan started punching at every inch of Vegeta he could see. He needed to get his anger out. He needed to do something to retaliate. He had to hurt Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince didn't take the beating sitting down and he punched back. The two warriors rolled over the ground, fighting for dominance, punching and kicking at each other. The rules they usually utilized were out the window. No strategies, no theories, no fighting stances. This was pure animalistic fighting.

Strangely enough, because the two warriors were not used to this kind of struggling, they were exhausted way earlier than they normally would have been. Gohan rolled onto his back, breathing heavily as he looked up at the ceiling. Vegeta groaned as he pushed his body up into a sitting position. The man reached up to brush a trickle of blood from his chin. His eye felt swollen. His uniform was torn and ruffled. The man glanced over at Gohan.

The half-saiyan was sitting up now as well and returned his gaze. Gohan was bleeding as well and Vegeta wasn't sure whether it was coming out of his nose or his mouth. It was everywhere. Somehow, Gohan lost a boot and one of the straps of his uniform was broken. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised.

Vegeta looked at his own knuckles. They were not much better than Gohan's…

"You cut Sianna's hair?" Gohan questioned as he glanced over at Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince. "I wanted to punish you."

"So you take it out on Sianna?" Gohan asked, frowning. The young warrior widened his eyes. "You know?"

Vegeta pulled his legs closer and crossed them over each other. "Of course I know. Don't insult me, brat."

Gohan closed his eyes and hid his face behind his hands. The two were silent for a moment as they let their anger settle down. The only sound in the room was their panting.

Vegeta studied the young warrior for a moment. "I don't disapprove." He stated.

Gohan lowered his hands so he could look at his master. "You don't?" He asked to clarify it. The Saiyan prince shook his head. "Okay." He stated slowly. The two fell silent for a moment as they eyed each other. "I'm buying her a wig with the company's money."

Vegeta laughed in response. "Go right ahead." He said before he reached out and used his thumb to brush over a bloodied cut on Gohan's cheek. "Hell, I guess you're a man now." He stated as he lowered his hand. "Did you bond with her?" He asked.

Gohan frowned confusedly. "What?"

"Did you bite her neck?" Vegeta added as he pointed to his own collarbone.

"No, that's disgusting. Why would I do that?" Gohan responded as made a disgusting face.

Vegeta chuckled again. "Then you're not a man yet, kiddo." He said before he got up. The man turned to walk away.

"What? Wait! Explain." Gohan got up to follow him. The young warrior frowned as he noticed that Vegeta was smiling. He hated not knowing what the conversation was about.

Vegeta reached his desk and now turned to look at Gohan. "You will know when you get older. It will come natural to you when the time comes."

"Don't be like that." Gohan complained as his tail swirled behind him, sending off an annoyed state of mind. "It's a Saiyan thing, isn't it? Tell me."

Vegeta fell down on his own chair. "Patience, little one. Sit down."

Gohan scoffed but he followed Vegeta's order and sat down on the chair on the other side of Vegeta's desk. The young warrior crossed his arms over each other and leaned back on his seat.

"I don't think you're in the position to call me little anymore, sir." He stated.

Vegeta met his eyes. "I don't think you're in the position to talk back to me, kiddo." He responded in a bemused tone. "You broke pretty much every rule I set while you were away on the mission. You should be happy that you are still alive."

"As if you would kill me." Gohan snorted in response. "Let's make a new deal." He continued as he tilted his head sideways a little.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"

"You broke it."

"Planet Earth is still intact." Vegeta responded as he leaned on the desk with his lower arms. "We even destroyed a couple of ships who wanted to land on planet earth."

"You are colonizing the planet!" Gohan pointed out. "That's not what I wanted and you know it. You were supposed to protect the planet and leave it alone."

Vegeta shrugged. "We agreed to keep the planet safe in return for your loyalty to me."

"I gave you everything, Vegeta." Gohan snarled at him as he uncrossed his arms and sat up. "I did everything for you. You treated me like dirt and I never said a word."

"And I plan to keep that going. I'm way too used to my half-breed punching bag to let you go now." Vegeta stated amusedly. The man chuckled at Gohan's frown before he shrugged. "Okay. What do you suggest?"

"I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded.

Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"

"I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded.

Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."

"And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded.

"Well, then we have a problem, don't we?"

"I won't leave the army." Gohan said as he got up from his chair. "I just want to live as a normal elite soldier. I want to be able to do my own work. I want to make my own schedule."

"And I can't live without my weekly massages." Vegeta taunted, still calm as he leaned back on his seat.

"Get a hooker." Gohan snarled in response.

"I don't need one while I have you around."

Gohan was now standing behind his own chair and he leaned on the back leaning with his hands. The young warrior could feel his anger rise at the words his master said but he managed to hold it down. Vegeta would not get the best of him.

"Total control over planet Earth in return for a loyal second-in-command." Gohan offered.

"Change that to a loyal personal slave." Vegeta said as he got up too. The man leaned on his desk with his hands as he held Gohan's gaze.

"You just promoted me, Vegeta. You and I both know that you don't want to demote me right away." Gohan returned easily. "We had a good thing going here. Why change that?"

Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."

"It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to. The young warrior was not too happy at the prospect of staying in this army for the rest of his life. On the other hand, before this mission he had the same prospect. Nothing had really changed.

"This time," Gohan stated as he released Vegeta's hand, "I'll be writing down all my tasks and rights on a document and I'll sign it." Gohan said this as he thought back to the voice message Vegeta forced him to record years ago. The message consisted of Gohan declaring his loyalty to Vegeta and Vegeta tended to use this recording to blackmail Gohan into pretty much everything since the message was so ambiguous it could pretty much mean anything. That was not going to happen this time.

Vegeta laughed as he sat down on his chair again. "You do that." He stated in response. "But before you go, get me a cup of coffee." He rolled his chair closer to his desk and turned his computer on.

"With all due respect, sir." Gohan gave Vegeta a respectful bow but he grinned as he got up and met Vegeta's eyes.

"That's not in my job description anymore."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think?**


	24. Chapter 24: The Status Quo

**Hey you! Look at me! I posted this chapter a week after I posted the previous one. Are you proud of me? ;)**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _Gohan gave the man an annoyed glance over his shoulder but Comora only motioned for him to start moving. Gohan blew out a sigh before he spread his legs to either side. Suno got up and assisted Gohan by pushing against one of Gohan's legs with his boot. Comora reached out and grabbed Gohan's lower leg so he could do the same on the other side. The two warriors ignored Gohan's gasps as they pushed and pulled the young warrior's body into the proper position._

" _Stay." Comora ordered when the half-saiyan made a move to get out of the position._

" _Guys." Gohan complained. He could feel several muscles stretch painfully in his legs. His back was also starting to hurt as he was not used to this position._

" _This will teach you not to slack off anymore." Comora stated as he got up again. "Okay." The man took his position behind the half-saiyan and placed his boot on Gohan's back. The younger warrior gave out an involuntary groan of fear when Comora started pushing his torso forwards, forcing Gohan to bend over. The young warrior could feel the muscles in his legs stretch painfully._

" _You are going to be so flexible." Suno said cheerfully as he watched Comora push Gohan forwards. The half-saiyan gave the man a glare but was too preoccupied with the pain in his legs to hold the man's gaze._

" _Oh yes." Comora added - his gaze focused on the half-saiyan. "You know what to do if you don't want this to happen again. From now on I want to see you stretch your legs and arms every day, do you understand me?"_

" _Yes, sir." Gohan said meekly. "Can you let me go now?"_

" _Sure." Comora stepped back and watched as Gohan quickly pulled his legs back together. "Now let's work you into a forward splits."_

" _WHAT?" Gohan asked as he looked up._

" _You didn't think you were rid of me yet, did you?" Comora returned as he placed his fists on his hips. "Get in the position. Go on."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _I can't read your mind." Vegeta's hands reached out to a small round blue machine. "I only have your words." The man pressed on the red button in the middle of the machine and the machine lit up. Suddenly, they could hear a younger version of Gohan's voice, loud and clear._

 _Gohan pressed his lips together as he listened to the recorded message of his own voice: "In exchange for the safety and protection of planet Earth and all its inhabitants, I, Son Gohan, hereby pledge my loyalty to Lord Vegeta and I promise to serve him while he protects planet Earth. As long as planet earth is safe, my life and everything I do belongs to lord Vegeta."_

 _Before the last mission, Gohan hadn't heard his own voice recording in a long time. Several years ago, Gohan made a deal with Vegeta. Planet earth's safety in exchange for Gohan's servitude as a soldier. Later that day, Vegeta told Gohan to make it official by recording himself as he promised to be Vegeta's soldier. To show Vegeta that he meant every word of his deal, he obeyed the order without any complaints, but only later did he realize that the fuzzy choice of words gave Vegeta enough room to assume pretty much anything about Gohan's manner of servitude._

 _Lately, Vegeta had the tendency to use the voice recording to tell Gohan off. Just like now. Gohan scoffed as he crossed his arms over each other. "How many times are you going to make me listen to that?"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Gohan?"_

 _Gohan whirled around when he recognized the familiar voice. The young warrior could feel his mouth falling open when he noticed who was sitting in one of the cells. "Bulma?"_

 _The woman hardly changed since he last saw her. Her turquoise hair was ruffled and her white dress was wrinkled and somewhat dirty, as if she crawled through dirt or ran away from something. She stood up and walked to the bars, curling her hands around the metal bars. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"_

 _Gohan approached the young woman. "Bulma. What's going on?"_

" _They took me." Bulma stated in a rushed manner. "An alien came in and he just… grabbed me and dragged me to this cell."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Ah, you managed to find her?" Vegeta asked as he watched while Stirania pushed Sianna on her knees in front of his desk. Sianna was covered in bruises. Her nose was bleeding, her hair was ruffled and she had traces of a bruise surrounding her eyes. Denisra closed the door behind them. Now, Vegeta noticed the identical triplets were all quite ruffled as well. They had scratches and bruises on them. Sianna had always been a good fighter. She couldn't handle all three of them though._

" _It took us a while but we've got her." Stirania responded as she knelt down as well – her black hair falling down the sides of her face. Denisra and Sannera did the same thing. "Orders, sir?"_

" _Do what you want… I don't ca…" The man waved them away at first but suddenly stopped talking as his most recent conversation with Gohan came to mind. The man's eyes ran down Sianna's long brown hair. Her hair was everything to her. What a perfect welcome present would this be? It would be like killing two birds with one stone. "No, wait. Grab a chair and put her on it." Vegeta ordered before he got up and walked closer to them._

 _Vegeta was close enough now and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You say Gohan doesn't care about your appearance? Let's see how far we can take that." He stood straight and, keeping his eyes on Sianna's gaze, said: "Cut off her hair. All of it. Use an electric shaver." The man noticed the brief flutter of anxiety on Sianna's face after this comment but she disguised it quickly._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _White boots appeared in her vision and she blinked. A hand pushed against her chin and she was forced to meet Vegeta's dark eyes. "All that hair. Gone. Just like that. Don't forget, little one, you belong to me. Everything that you have, I can take away, because it's my property."_

 _Her eyes narrowed viciously. "You're wrong." She stated in a low voice. Her hand curled into a fist and she pushed her fist against her chest. "My spirit and my heart are mine. And you will never be able to take that from me. Not without killing me, that is."_

" _Spirits are easily broken, sweetheart." Vegeta responded before he released her and stepped back. "Spirits can be beaten, broken, chipped away until there is nothing left but a miserable being. And I still have years to do it."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 24. The Status Quo.**

Gohan watched as Bulma sat down on a couch in his quarters. "I'm sorry I can't do anything more for you right now." He stated as he leaned on the table with his hand. Right after meeting Vegeta, Gohan went back to the Suta Team's travel ship and he invited Bulma to come stay with him. For now, Bulma could stay in Tobney's room as Tobney was still staying in Comora's quarters.

While Gohan was working on his list for the deal with Vegeta, Bulma took a shower and dressed herself in one of Solarus's dresses. The half-saiyan looked up when she walked back in the room. She was wearing a lavender dress which came to just below her knee. A see-through lavender fabric ran down both her arms. Gohan's eyes moved to her naked feet.

"I gave you boots, didn't I?" Gohan asked as he looked at her face. Solarus's shoes were too small for Bulma so Gohan found a pair of white boots for her.

"Yes, but they don't go with this dress." Bulma responded as she shrugged.

"I don't have anything else for you right now."

"I'll just go barefoot for now. The floors here are clean right? No reason to wear shoes anyway." Bulma got up from the couch and looked around as she placed her hands on her hips. "This is quite a room you've got here."

Gohan shrugged. "I would return it all for my small room back on planet Earth." He said truthfully.

Bulma turned to look at him and she gave him a sad smile. "Gohan. Look at you. Last time I saw you you were only eleven years old." She said as she approached him. "You grew up in this world and I can see it's changed you."

Gohan grinned. "For the better, I hope." He joked as he watched her walk closer.

She returned his smile. "I hope so too." She said as she reached the table. "So, how am I going to return to planet Earth?"

Gohan's smile faltered and he turned his back on the table so he could lean against it with his back. The young warrior leaned on the table with his hands as his gaze focused on his shoes.

"Gohan? Answer me please."

The half-saiyan hesitated. "I'm not sure yet." He responded.

"Why not?"

Gohan pressed his lips together for a moment. "It's not my decision to make." He admitted as he looked at her. His gaze moved away from her face to focus on something behind her before they moved back to her.

"Then whose decision is it?"

"You know the answer to that question." Gohan muttered as he lowered his gaze again. The young warrior pushed away from the table and headed for the refrigerator.

Bulma frowned as her gaze followed him. "You are really Vegeta's subordinate?" She asked as she watched him open the refrigerator. "I honestly thought you would rather be killed than obey to such a life. When Vegeta took you we all thought we would never see you alive again. We assumed you would keep fighting until your death."

Gohan was silent as he fidgeted with something in the refrigerator. Bulma frowned as she watched him stand there. "I never expected you to agree to living as a soldier. Those guys told me what you do now, you know. They visited me and they taunted that you crossed over to the dark side with them."

"Did they now?" Gohan's voice sounded calm as he returned to the table with two bottles of water. "I'll have to talk to them about that." He handed Bulma a bottle and Bulma noticed something was written on the side of the bottle.

 _Not Alone._

Bulma frowned as she looked up at Gohan and the half-saiyan pointedly looked up at something behind Bulma as he sipped from his drink. Bulma turned to follow Gohan's line of sight and she saw a small camera hanging in the corner of the room.

"It wasn't there when I left for this mission." Gohan muttered as he closed the bottle.

"Are there any more?" Bulma asked as she turned back to Gohan.

"I don't know. I haven't properly looked at all the rooms yet." Gohan shrugged. "Typically Vegeta."

Bulma showed an expression Gohan was not used to seeing, especially not directed at him. The young warrior wasn't sure what was supposed to convey. "Oh Gohan." Bulma whispered as she studied the young warrior. "Is this the world you've lived in for the past years?" She stated. "Cameras in your room? Soldiers that describe the murders you've committed? Vegeta in charge of your every move."

"That's just how it is, Bulma." Gohan brushed through his long black hair. The half-saiyan looked up at the camera again.

"But why aren't you doing anything about it?" Bulma pounded her fist down on the table, made a face as she realized the table was very hard and she waved her hand as she let out a pained sound. "Gohan, your father taught you to never give up even if the odds are stacked against you."

Gohan lowered his gaze. "Bulma…"

"No, Gohan!" Bulma frowned as she stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Don't tell me that I don't understand. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Bulma. There's nothing you can do about it." Gohan responded as he met her eyes.

"But there's something you can do about it."

"I can't."

"You've changed." Bulma stated as she crossed her arms over each other. "Gohan, you're not the same person you were when you left planet Earth."

"I should hope not. That was a whiny little brat."

The two earthlings stiffened as they heard the rough voice. Bulma turned instantly and her entire form changed as she gave Vegeta an angry expression. Gohan raised both his eyebrows at the transformation that was occurring in front of him. Not only her expression changed but she seemed to become taller, grow muscles and even spikes. Was she transforming into a super human?

Bulma, who was not transforming at all but just getting angrier and angrier, frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "You! How do you dare coming in here?" She snarled as she approached the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It's my ship." The man tilted his head sideways. "And my soldier." His eyes briefly flickered to Gohan. "And my prisoner." His eyes moved back to Bulma. "You are getting very comfortable in a room that is not a cell."

Gohan stepped closer. "I am in charge of everything that has to do with planet Earth, sir." He stated. "I figured I might as well take care of the visitor." Gohan smiled to Bulma as he said this.

Vegeta held Gohan's gaze. "You figured that, huh? Well, you figured wrong. Get her back in the detention center right away."

"Vegeta…"

"It's lord Vegeta for you, runt." Vegeta snarled at him instantly. "You may be a free man now but you still have to address me accordingly."

"I'm sorry, sir." Gohan muttered as his gaze lowered to the ground. He hated that Bulma was here to see this. Vegeta considered Gohan for a moment before he motioned for the half-saiyan to approach him. Gohan did so without saying anything.

Once Gohan was close enough, Vegeta ordered him to kneel down next to him, facing Bulma. Gohan could feel a flash of anger racing through his body at Vegeta's obvious display of power. The young warrior did as he was told once again, his gaze lowered. The half-saiyan widened his eyes when Vegeta's hand landed on the top of his head and started to pet his hair, as if he was a dog.

"You see, little earthling, I own Gohan now." Vegeta stated as he met Bulma's eyes. Bulma was looking at the kneeling half-saiyan but now looked up at Vegeta. "He's not only my subordinate. He swore to do anything I tell him to do in exchange for the safety of your pathetic little planet. And I mean anything." A nasty grin appeared on Vegeta's face as he eyed Bulma. "Picture your little half-breed on the ground rubbing my feet and massaging my back. The floor is a becoming place for him. I'm glad I showed it to him."

Gohan clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. This taunting was meant for both Bulma and Gohan. In this way, Vegeta could torture two people at the same time and he hardly had to do anything for it.

Vegeta now looked towards the half-saiyan and his hand, which was still petting Gohan, now pressed down on Gohan's head. He forced the young warrior to get closer to the ground. Gohan adjusted his arms and legs so that his forehead could touch the ground near Vegeta's white boots.

"Perfect." Vegeta gave one last push against the back of Gohan's head before he stood up. "Stay, boy." He said when Gohan's muscles tensed in order to push his body up. Gohan's movement faltered and he stayed in this uncomfortable position, on his knees with his hands and forehead pressing against the ground. "Look at that. Total obedience to my will." He motioned to the half-saiyan. "That's what I expect from you too, young lady."

Bulma frowned at Vegeta now. "Well, dream on. I'm not just a kid, you know. I'm a grown woman."

"A grown woman whom never experienced any pain." Vegeta added as he studied her. "Until now." He smiled before he turned away. The man made sure to kick Gohan when he was already down by placing his foot against Gohan's side and pushing the young warrior over. He waited for Gohan to land on the ground before he said: "I want to see her in my office in two hours. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." Gohan looked up at him from the ground and nodded. The half-saiyan waited for Vegeta to walk away before he rolled onto his hands and knees and got up fully. Bulma approached him with a worried expression on her face. "It's no big deal." Gohan stated quickly. "It's just a demonstration of his power because you're here. Bragging. That's all."

"So this happens more often?" Bulma concluded. "Every time he wants to make an impression on someone by kicking a kid around?"

Gohan pressed his lips together as he realized this was not helping his case. The young warrior shrugged as he tried to go for the only defense that was true, according to him at least. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." He stated in response as he straightened his black armor.

Bulma frowned in response. "I know that, Gohan. I just hope you're not allowing Vegeta to take advantage of your own selflessness." She stated as she studied him.

"It will still be my decision to make." Gohan said strictly.

Bulma shrugged. "You're right." She admitted.

"Good." Gohan nodded once. "So, would you like a tour of the ship? I have to take you to the administrators' office to give you a golden bracelet so that everyone knows you're a visitor and therefore cannot be touched."

Bulma tilted his head sideways. "Touched?" She questioned.

Gohan took a breath. "We have different types of necklaces in this ship. They signal what you are. Of course, soldiers wear uniforms but you're not a soldier. A silver necklace indicates a slave. A red necklace is worn by the concubines and prostitutes. A golden bracelet indicates that you have an elevated status so that you're here as someone's visitor and therefore you are not a slave. We decided that a bracelet is easier because the visitor wouldn't have to take it off when changing his or her clothes. A badge was inconvenient in that way because it could only be attached to clothes and therefore easily be forgotten."

"Right." Bulma stated in response. "So what kind of ornament do prisoners get?"

"You're not a prisoner. You're a visitor." Gohan corrected.

"A visitor who is going to be tortured by your master." Bulma added.

"That's not going to happen." Gohan stepped closer to Bulma. She had to look up to him to meet his brown eyes and realized once more how much he had grown. Last time she saw him she had to kneel down to be on his eye-level. "I will make sure this does not happen."

"Will you?" Bulma gave him a worried expression. "Cause as far as I know, Vegeta decides what you do."

Gohan couldn't give an answer to this comment. The young warrior decided to leave it at that and he gave Bulma a tour of the ship. At least, the upper level, as Bulma would never have to go down to the second or third class level. The two hours seemed to fly by and soon Gohan was leading Bulma to Vegeta's office. The young warrior's gaze was lowered as he walked, which made his female friend worry.

Vegeta sat up when they headed into the room. Bulma's eyes quickly scanned the room for any torture devices but she couldn't really find any. The two walked closer and Gohan knelt down. Bulma hesitated as she wondered if she should kneel down too but before she could make a decision Vegeta already addressed them. "At ease."

"Gohan. Leave." Vegeta stated as his eyes focused on the half-saiyan.

Gohan started. "But…"

"Leave now."

"Vegeta, you can't hurt…."

"I will if you don't leave now."

Gohan fell silent. The young warrior frowned as he walked closer to the Saiyan prince. The half-saiyan placed his hands on the desk as he looked the older Saiyan straight in the eyes. "If you hurt her. Even the tiniest bit. I will come after you."

Vegeta was surprised by the fierce expression in Gohan's eyes. A longing to punch that fire out of Gohan's eyes again had to be suppressed as he leaned forwards on his seat. "Go to your room, now." He ordered.

Gohan stood straight. "I will keep an eye on her stress levels." He stated as a clear warning that if anything happened to Bulma, he would be here in a second.

"You do that." Vegeta was not impressed that easily. The man watched with fascination as Gohan briefly walked to Bulma to console her. If he'd known that humans could put Gohan in such a fiery state he would have kidnapped a human a long time ago.

The man now turned his attention to the human in question. Bulma gave a worried look to Gohan's retreading back before she looked back to Vegeta. The man's gaze met her eyes and she felt a chill run down her back. Man, those eyes seemed to blast right into her skull. She felt the need to look away but she forced herself to maintain contact with Vegeta's gaze.

"I remember you." Vegeta said as he leaned on his desk with his elbows. "Big attitude and a mouth that wouldn't stop talking."

Bulma could feel the anger rising. "I remember you too. The little guy who got his butt kicked by the same person who was killed by my best friend Goku."

Vegeta could feel a smirk appear on his face at her spiciness. Her obvious disregard for his power reminded him of Stirania when he just met her. She used to disregard his power too. She still did sometimes. "Why don't you sit down?" He stated as he nodded to a chair. "Sianna, get my visitor a glass of wine." He ordered.

Bulma now noticed that a young woman with a shaven head was standing in the corner of the room. The slave was dressed in a simple beige dress and she was barefoot. As Bulma met her eyes, she noticed the girl had fierce yellow cat-like eyes.

The slave efficiently went to work while Vegeta turned back to Bulma. "I assume you know why you're here?"

"I know nothing." Bulma responded, frowning at the man. She followed his suggestion and was now sitting on the silver chair on the opposite side of Vegeta's equally silver desk. She thanked Sianna when the slave handed her a glass of wine.

"Your welcome." Sianna said sweetly before she curtsied for Bulma.

"My assistants are silent." Vegeta snarled at Sianna. Bulma raised both her eyebrows as she looked to the female slave.

Sianna placed a hand in front of her mouth and made a shocked face. "Oh! Right! I forgot. I'm _so_ sorry, lord Vegeta." Her voice sounded anything but sorry. Bulma couldn't help but giggle in response to Sianna's obvious insubordination.

Sianna made an exaggerated curtsy to Vegeta before she walked back to her post in the corner of the room. Vegeta watched her walk away with an annoyed look on his face. The man looked back to Bulma. "You'll have to forgive my slave. She's just as much of a brat as her boyfriend." The man's eyes momentarily flashed to Sianna. Just in time to catch how she rolled her eyes in response to this comment.

Bulma frowned thoughtfully. "You keep track of the relationships between your slaves?" That seemed strangely nice of Vegeta to make sure he knew how the relationships between the slaves were going.

"I do if the relationship in question concerns my little hybrid." Vegeta responded meekly before he grabbed his own glass of wine.

"Gohan is her boyfriend?" Bulma's gaze moved back to Sianna. The young woman smiled in response to her questioning glance. "Gohan has a girlfriend?" She looked back to Vegeta before she suddenly got up and started towards Sianna. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you."

"What the… Sit back down!" Vegeta ordered as he frowned at the earthling.

Bulma disregarded Vegeta entirely as she held out her hands to Sianna. The slave accepted them somewhat awkwardly. "Aww, look at you. Gohan has a good taste." Bulma said shamelessly. Sianna didn't really know what to say in response to this but that was okay because Bulma had enough to say: "It's good to see that Gohan at least found love in this horrible place."

Vegeta appeared next to them and he pushed against Sianna's shoulder with his finger. The female slave gasped as she was thrown to the ground. Bulma turned on Vegeta. "What the hell? How dare you shove a girl around!" She snarled at him.

Vegeta scoffed as he crossed his arms over each other. "It's a slave." He responded as he met Bulma's eyes. "And if you don't sit back down on that chair now I will show you good I am at shoving women around."

Bulma's eyes showed defiance but she turned and walked back to her chair. Vegeta followed her and the two sat back down. "Don't think you can order me around, Vegeta. I'm a free woman."

"Everyone is a free person until they are enslaved." Vegeta stated in response. "But don't worry, as long as you cooperate, I will send you back to planet earth safe and sound."

"Okay. So, you want information, right?" Bulma asked as she studied him. "What kind of information?"

"I want to know how you make the capsules." Vegeta responded as he grabbed his glass again. "I remember that you could hide large objects in only a small capsule. I want to know the secret to that invention."

"It's my invention." Bulma responded. "And my father's. I'd like to keep it."

Vegeta leaned back on his seat. "You're Gohan's friend. He likes you. He wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Vegeta stated. "Therefore I would like to avoid hurting you."

"Good. So can you send me back to my planet?"

"Not before you tell me how you make those capsules." Vegeta responded.

"I will never tell you how to make those capsules." Bulma said stubbornly.

The Saiyan prince showed a smirk as he shrugged. "Fine. Then I would like to bid you welcome to your new home." He stated as he motioned to the room they were in. "Because you're not leaving my army until you've told me how to make those capsules."

Bulma got up. "You can't force me to stay here."

"I'm the master of the universe." Vegeta looked up at her. "I can do whatever I want. And I can take and keep whatever I want."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Gohan won't let this happen." She stated as she stepped closer to the desk.

Vegeta laughed. "Do you still not understand? I thought you were so smart. Gohan has nothing to say about my actions. He's my underling. It doesn't matter what he wants." The man got up now and he pressed on a button. "Enjoy your stay on my ship, earthling." The doors opened and two guards entered the room. Bulma looked over her shoulder to the two bulky men. "Escort the lady to Gohan's quarters." The man now looked to the earthling. "He should be there. Just knock on the door."

Bulma scoffed as she stared at Vegeta. "You can't just... I want to go home." She stated. She could feel her heart pound in her chest. Why was Vegeta not sending her home? Why did he not listen to her request? She didn't want to stay here so she should be allowed to leave. "I want to go… Auch. Hands off me!" Bulma immediately pulled her arm free when a guard grabbed her upper arm. The man made another attempt and she nodded and stepped back. "Fine. I will come with you. Just don't touch me."

Bulma watched as the two guards stood back so that she could walk ahead of them. The earthling gave one last look at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was watching the scene from his chair with his glass of wine in his hand, rotating the liquid gently in the glass. Bulma frowned at him but she held her head high as she turned away from Vegeta and walked out the room, followed by the two guards.

 ****** Meanwhile ******

Gohan frowned as he focused on Bulma's energy. She wasn't distressed but she did feel uncomfortable. She felt angry. But there was no real distress that could indicate to torture. The young warrior was walking towards the Suta Team quarters as he focused on her energy. He wasn't really feeling like working. He wouldn't be able to focus anyway with all this going on.

The young warrior glanced around the spacious room to see who was around. Comora was present. The tall man was sitting at the table. His turquoise fingers were flying over the keyboard as he worked on something. The man's red eyes briefly flickered to the half-saiyan as Gohan entered the room. Gohan nodded a greeting to him and Comora nodded back before he looked back to his laptop.

Suno and Itoro were lounging on the two couches, stretched out long and lazily. Suno's gray skin seemed darker than usual because of the white uniform he was wearing. One of the spikes on his head was pushing into the dark fabric of the couch. Itoro had his entirely black eyes closed as his light-blue hand was covering them.

Kaon was sitting on one of the cozy chairs while Tobney was standing behind him, massaging his shoulder. The young warrior smiled as he petted Kaon on the head. "You're done." he stated by way of dismissing Kaon. Tobney noticed Gohan and smiled at his friend. "Hey, Gohan!"

Suno and Itoro opened their eyes and lifted their heads to look at the newcomer. They also both lay down again after uttering a brief greeting. Kaon greeted Gohan as well before he sat down on one of the other chairs. Tobney was leaning on the back leaning of the chair with his hands and he made a disapproving sound with his tongue. "Oh no." He stated as Gohan looked at him. "I've already done everyone here in exchange for free passage in this room. You were not included in the deal."

Gohan raised both his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything!"

"No, but you were thinking it." Tobney rolled his eyes as Gohan gave him an angelic smile. The man petted on the back leaning of the chair. "Fine. Sit down." He stated. Gohan grinned as he approached the chair. While he crossed the distance to Tobney, he moved up his hands to unlock the bands of his armor and he took it off, dropping it on the ground next to the chair.

"Alright. You shoulder is bothering you?" Tobney guessed as he studied the half-saiyan. Gohan nodded in response. Tobney took a moment to feel the muscles in Gohan's left shoulder. "Hmmm... Yeah, I can feel the problem right here." Gohan tensed a little as Tobney's finger touched upon a painful muscle in his back.

"This muscle is strained quite often." Tobney complained as he gently massaged the half-saiyan. "You should look into what you're doing wrong."

"It's always the same muscle?" Comora asked as he looked up from his work.

Tobney nodded. "Or at least the ones on the same area." He responded as he looked towards Comora.

"Then you're probably making wrong movements with your arm." Comora said as he focused on the half-saiyan. Gohan nodded once to show that he understood.

"Or you're not stretching properly." Suno said in a sing-song voice without opening his eyes. Gohan widened his eyes in shock for a moment at Suno's implication.

"I doubt that." Comora shook his head. "I assume you've been stretching faithfully since we helped you stretch, right?" His gaze went to Gohan and a frown appeared on his face when the half-saiyan looked away.

"Right!" Gohan responded as lowered his gaze. "I have."

Comora narrowed his eyes and his gaze moved to Tobney. The twenty-five-year-old was smiling a little too brightly as he focused his attention on Gohan's shoulder. This signaled to Comora that Gohan hadn't been stretching properly. The man frowned as he considered how much suffering they put Gohan through when they helped him stretch his legs and arms. They basically forced him into a both a sideways and forwards splits to make sure he would never forget to stretch properly again. Comora did this because he hoped Gohan would be motivated enough to stretch properly so that the others would never have to help him stretch again. Apparently it didn't work. Comora noted this in his mental diary before he turned back to his work.

"Did you just visit to get a massage or did you have message for us?" Suno asked as he now opened his eyes.

"No, I just... Vegeta is talking to Bulma right now." Gohan explained as his gaze lowered worriedly.

"The earthling?" Suno clarified.

"Yes." Gohan nodded. "Instead of worrying myself sick I decided to seek something that can distract me."

"Reduced to a distraction." Kaon stated in response. "I feel so valuable."

Gohan smiled in response but he didn't say anything. Comora got up from the table and approached them. "I don't see why you should be worried." He stated. "Vegeta has no reason to hurt her."

"That never stopped him before." Tobney responded as he looked up at their squad leader. The young warrior looked back down to Gohan again. "You should really take better care of your body, Gohan." He stated as his hand traced to another strained muscle near the nape of his neck.

"I would." Gohan stated in response. "There's just not much time."

"That's not an excuse to neglect your body." Tobney returned strictly. "It's the instrument we use to the most in this line of work." He continued. "Therefore it should be in excellent condition."

"I know, mom." Gohan stated meekly.

Tobney smiled as he pressed onto a particularly strained muscle and he felt Gohan tense under his hands. "Do you promise to take better care of your body, kiddo?" He asked.

Gohan frowned at the uncomfortably painful pressure on his back. The young warrior attempted to move away but Tobney's pale hand was suddenly an iron grip on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. "Okay. Okay. I promise!" He said quickly.

Tobney's hand released the pressure and started to gently rub the now quite painful muscle. "Good boy." Tobney's other hand also relaxed on Gohan's shoulder now. "Besides, I need my best man to be in perfect condition." Tobney continued innocently.

The comment needed to sink in for only a second before Gohan widened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Tobney. "Best man?" He repeated questioningly.

Tobney grinned at him. "If you want to."

"Of course I want to!" Gohan jumped up and threw his arms around his best friend. The two laughed broadly as they hugged each other tightly. Suno smiled as he studied the two warriors. Kaon rolled his eyes and muttered something about emotionals. Gohan and Tobney appeared to realize that they were not alone and they quickly parted, giving uncomfortable glances at the others.

"I would be happy to be your best man." Gohan stated in a more formal voice as he nodded once.

Tobney smiled in response. "Good. Thank you."

Comora sat down on an unoccupied chair. "That means you'll have to sit in on every meeting concerning the marriage from now on." He announced. "So you're going to have to keep that in mind as you create your schedule, which you can now do yourself." He added the last phrase casually.

Gohan regarded him evenly. "Does Vegeta have you on speed-dial or something?" He asked. How did Comora always know these things right away?

Comora returned his gaze. "I have a right to know it when a seventeen-year-old brat tries to get his hands on my second-in-command position." He responded. "He asked for my agreement."

"And did you give it?"

"Not yet. Maybe twenty years from now. When you're actually a man." Comora didn't taunt him as he said this. It was just his honest opinion that he considered Gohan too young and immature for the job.

The half-saiyan shrugged. "Fine. Third-in-command it is then." He said meekly. "I don't care as long as I can decide my own schedule."

"I want to decide my own schedule too." Tobney complained as he looked to Comora.

The squad leader only raised an eyebrow at him. "You're so far from the line of command your blasts wouldn't even be able to reach it. Leave the scheduling to the commanding officers, Tobney."

Tobney scoffed in response but he didn't say anything else. He knew this was a lost cause. Comora held Tobney's gaze for a moment before he turned to Gohan again. "The first meeting is tomorrow. I'll send you a list of possible dates and times and you can pick the ones that suit you best."

"Agreed." Gohan nodded in response. Tobney was frowning as he sat down on the cozy chair. He never saw such a list. Comora always told him to be somewhere at a particular time and Tobney would have to come running or else. A tinge of annoyance at Gohan's position lingered in his mind but he pushed it away immediately. It was not Gohan's fault that he was close to Vegeta. The half-saiyan was not the reason that Tobney was in the position he was in. And he knew Gohan would give up everything he had here to return to his planet.

Tobney leaned back on his seat as he studied the half-saiyan. The young warrior's glance was distracted by the rest of the group. The people he both hated and appreciated at the same time. How was that even possible? Tobney had no idea. He continuously felt torn between loathing caused by how the rest of the Suta Team treated him and the affection that rose in his heart on other moments.

Gohan's rise to the top didn't help much. The half-saiyan came in only a few years after Tobney was forced to join the army. At first the two warriors were bonded by their fate but as time went by Gohan received more and more rights while Tobney was left behind. As Gohan received his own room, Tobney was still living in Suno's quarters. While Gohan could work in his own office, Tobney was travelling from office to office, always spending his days under the wing of a Suta Team member.

Tobney even tried to make a deal similar to the one Gohan made with Vegeta. Comora laughed him away, telling the young warrior that he had nothing to gain from giving Tobney more privileges and nothing to lose from denying this deal. Tobney was fully integrated into the system while Gohan still had to be tamed. There was no deal necessary to keep Tobney in line.

When Gohan invited Tobney to come live in his quarters, Tobney hoped to gain more freedom. However, this hope was crushed as Comora actually tightened the rules. Tobney had to present himself at Comora's office early every morning and he was only allowed to go back to the quarters late at night.

After Tobney found out about the arranged marriage and the blow up occurred, Tobney found himself sleeping in Comora's room every night. The man kept a tight schedule, turning off the light and telling Tobney to sleep and waking the young warrior up early every morning. The man had taken it upon himself to teach Tobney how to properly eat, train and work during the day. As if Tobney didn't know this himself. Apparently, he'd slacked off and Comora had been planning on getting him back on track for a while now.

"Tobney?" Gohan waved his hand in front of Tobney's face to snap the warrior out of his thoughts. Tobney blinked and looked up at him. "I'm heading back to my quarters. I'll see you later?"

Tobney tilted his head sideways to look at Comora around Gohan's body. "You have my schedule. Will he see me later?" He asked, knowing full well he was being annoying right now.

Comora chuckled. "He won't if you keep behaving like this."

Tobney looked up at Gohan. "There's you answer."

The half-saiyan rolled his eyes before he turned to leave the room. Tobney watched as Gohan walked away. A part of him longed to be able to walk away with him. That longing had been there for a long time. The ability to just walk away from these people. Tobney knew that he didn't have chains on his feet or arms right now. He'd been walking around freely for quite a while now but that didn't mean there weren't chains restricting his body. The psychological chains were way heavier than physical chains could ever be.

Tobney frowned as he got up. Proving something he wasn't really sure what is was to himself, he walked to the entrance of the room.

"Tobney." The young warrior stopped when Comora's voice rang out to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tobney turned around. The rest of the team was regarding him steadily and Tobney felt cornered immediately. Their effect on him was strong. As it should be after how they treated him when he first joined their team. Flashes of his past teased his memory. The chains hanging heavily on his thin wrists. The whips tearing at his flesh and the sticks prodding his body. Those hands pushing him forwards, opening his mouth forcefully when he didn't want to eat, ripping at his clothes when he didn't want to get dressed, forcing him to stand closer to them as if he was part of their team. The faces, laughing at him and taunting him, regarding him with as much amusement as they did now. The young warrior shook the pictures from his mind as he looked at Comora. "I want to see how the earthling is."

Comora ignored the chuckles from his comrades in response to this comment. "Sit back down, you idiot." He ordered as he pointed to the chair.

"I just want to..." Tobney stated.

"Tobney, come on." Suno complained as he looked at the younger warrior. "You always do this when Gohan receives a couple of extra privileges. Nothing has changed for you and it never will. Now come here and sit down."

Tobney frowned as he stood there. He wanted to walk away. He really wanted to. It seemed so easy. Just start walking. But Comora's disagreement kept him locked on the spot. Itoro stood up. "Do I need to come and get you, darling?" He offered as he cracked his knuckles.

"That means getting thrown over the shoulder." Suno said cheerfully as he held Tobney's gaze. "You don't want that, do you?"

Tobney didn't want to give Itoro the satisfaction and he turned to walk to the dinner table. "Not there." Comora snarled at him once he realized where Tobney was going. He pointed to the chair next to him. "Right here. Where I can keep an eye on you."

"You can see me just as well if I sit down here." Tobney said stubbornly. Kaon raised both his eyebrows before he looked to Comora to see what he would say. The rest of the team did the same thing.

Comora stared at Tobney for a moment before he took a breath and looked up at Suno and Itoro. "You two. Do you know how to spank a naughty child?" He asked loud enough for Tobney to hear it clearly.

Suno and Itoro both laughed before they said that they did. Tobney frowned as he walked to the chair Comora indicated to. Comora nodded appreciatively before he looked at the two older warriors again. "Good to know. I might need it for later." He stated before he looked back down to his laptop.

Tobney let his body fall down on the chair next to Comora's chair. Without looking up from his laptop, Comora grabbed Tobney's laptop from the low table and gave it the young warrior. "Language studies." He said by means of telling Tobney he had to work on his knowledge of Kanda's language.

Suno and Itoro sat back down again. Suno decided to continue his nap while Itoro grabbed his own laptop and started to work for a bit as well. Tobney took a breath as he opened and activated his laptop. The young warrior frowned as he looked at the screen.

Tobney pressed his lips together, forcing his anger down. He would get his revenge. Sooner or later. He had been working on it for a while now. Biding his time. He knew the moment had to be perfect. His powers were getting stronger and stronger. He was aware that he could do more than just reading minds. His abilities went way beyond that. Way beyond anything he could ever imagine. No wonder Vegeta was afraid of his powers.

He should be. Tobney smirked as he thought about his plans. His time would come and when it did, he was going to make every person that ever crossed him sorry. Very sorry.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Are You In?

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _I can't read your mind." Vegeta's hands reached out to a small round blue machine. "I only have your words." The man pressed on the red button in the middle of the machine and the machine lit up. Suddenly, they could hear a younger version of Gohan's voice, loud and clear._

 _Gohan pressed his lips together as he listened to the recorded message of his own voice: "In exchange for the safety and protection of planet Earth and all its inhabitants, I, Son Gohan, hereby pledge my loyalty to Lord Vegeta and I promise to serve him while he protects planet Earth. As long as planet earth is safe, my life and everything I do belongs to lord Vegeta."_

 _Before the last mission, Gohan hadn't heard his own voice recording in a long time. Several years ago, Gohan made a deal with Vegeta. Planet earth's safety in exchange for Gohan's servitude as a soldier. Later that day, Vegeta told Gohan to make it official by recording himself as he promised to be Vegeta's soldier. To show Vegeta that he meant every word of his deal, he obeyed the order without any complaints, but only later did he realize that the fuzzy choice of words gave Vegeta enough room to assume pretty much anything about Gohan's manner of servitude._

 _Lately, Vegeta had the tendency to use the voice recording to tell Gohan off. Just like now. Gohan scoffed as he crossed his arms over each other. "How many times are you going to make me listen to that?"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Gohan?"_

 _Gohan whirled around when he recognized the familiar voice. The young warrior could feel his mouth falling open when he noticed who was sitting in one of the cells. "Bulma?"_

 _The woman hardly changed since he last saw her. Her turquoise hair was ruffled and her white dress was wrinkled and somewhat dirty, as if she crawled through dirt or ran away from something. She stood up and walked to the bars, curling her hands around the metal bars. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"_

 _Gohan approached the young woman. "Bulma. What's going on?"_

" _They took me." Bulma stated in a rushed manner. "An alien came in and he just… grabbed me and dragged me to this cell."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Ah, you managed to find her?" Vegeta asked as he watched while Stirania pushed Sianna on her knees in front of his desk. Sianna was covered in bruises. Her nose was bleeding, her hair was ruffled and she had traces of a bruise surrounding her eyes. Denisra closed the door behind them. Now, Vegeta noticed the identical triplets were all quite ruffled as well. They had scratches and bruises on them. Sianna had always been a good fighter. She couldn't handle all three of them though._

" _It took us a while but we've got her." Stirania responded as she knelt down as well – her black hair falling down the sides of her face. Denisra and Sannera did the same thing. "Orders, sir?"_

" _Do what you want… I don't ca…" The man waved them away at first but suddenly stopped talking as his most recent conversation with Gohan came to mind. The man's eyes ran down Sianna's long brown hair. Her hair was everything to her. What a perfect welcome present would this be? It would be like killing two birds with one stone. "No, wait. Grab a chair and put her on it." Vegeta ordered before he got up and walked closer to them._

 _Vegeta was close enough now and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You say Gohan doesn't care about your appearance? Let's see how far we can take that." He stood straight and, keeping his eyes on Sianna's gaze, said: "Cut off her hair. All of it. Use an electric shaver." The man noticed the brief flutter of anxiety on Sianna's face after this comment but she disguised it quickly._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _White boots appeared in her vision and she blinked. A hand pushed against her chin and she was forced to meet Vegeta's dark eyes. "All that hair. Gone. Just like that. Don't forget, little one, you belong to me. Everything that you have, I can take away, because it's my property."_

 _Her eyes narrowed viciously. "You're wrong." She stated in a low voice. Her hand curled into a fist and she pushed her fist against her chest. "My spirit and my heart are mine. And you will never be able to take that from me. Not without killing me, that is."_

" _Spirits are easily broken, sweetheart." Vegeta responded before he released her and stepped back. "Spirits can be beaten, broken, chipped away until there is nothing left but a miserable being. And I still have years to do it."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Bulma showed an expression Gohan was not used to seeing, especially not directed at him. The young warrior wasn't sure what was supposed to convey. "Oh Gohan." Bulma whispered as she studied the young warrior. "Is this the world you've lived in for the past years?" She stated. "Cameras in your room? Soldiers that describe the murders you've committed? Vegeta in charge of your every move."_

" _That's just how it is, Bulma." Gohan brushed through his long black hair. The half-saiyan looked up at the camera again._

" _But why aren't you doing anything about it?" Bulma pounded her fist down on the table, made a face as she realized the table was very hard and she waved her hand as she let out a pained sound. "Gohan, your father taught you to never give up even if the odds are stacked against you."_

 _Gohan lowered his gaze. "Bulma…"_

" _No, Gohan!" Bulma frowned as she stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Don't tell me that I don't understand. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."_

" _Bulma. There's nothing you can do about it." Gohan responded as he met her eyes._

" _But there's something you can do about it."_

" _I can't."_

" _You've changed." Bulma stated as she crossed her arms over each other. "Gohan, you're not the same person you were when you left planet Earth."_

 **This story is rated M for Mature, right? So only for adults? I hope so… Oh well. Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 25. Are You In?**

The first meeting as a normal soldier was strange for Gohan. He scheduled the meeting. He was not summoned by Vegeta. And he spend the hour before the meeting in another meeting with the soldiers stationed on planet Earth so they could inform him of what was going on on planet earth. He decided to have monthly meetings with the soldiers there so that he could keep a proper eye on the planet from now on. After this meeting he scheduled himself a half hour break to eat something before heading towards Vegeta's office for the second meeting of the day.

The four warriors gathered around Vegeta's desk and they all sat down. Gohan felt weirdly connected to the other three warriors as they all apparently decided to wear black uniforms today. Even Vegeta was wearing a short sleeved black uniform under his white armour.

"Alright." Vegeta shifted so he could look at the other three warriors. "We'll need something to drink as we discuss this. Gohan, go grab..." The man met Gohan's gaze but fell silent after a few words, realizing that Gohan no longer needed to do these things. "Right. Ehhmm..." Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter. "Stirania. Send a slave to my office. I need someone to fill our drinks while we have our meeting." The man pressed the button again to shut off the connection before he placed his lower arms on his desk and folded his fingers together. "I need to find a new personal slave for these things." He stated. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he met Vegeta's gaze and the half-saiyan shrugged innocently.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Gohan's way too cheerful response and he moved up his hand to activate his scouter again. "Send Sianna. She'll do." He stated in his scouter. Tobney glanced to Gohan, who scoffed and shook his head. Vegeta watched Gohan's reaction while he was silent for a moment. Stirania had something to say about this choice. "Well just tell her that we'll let Gohan test taste every drink she makes in order to make sure that she does not poison any of us." Vegeta responded easily.

Gohan and Tobney exchanged glances in response to this comment while Vegeta shut the conversation off again. Comora's burning red eyes focused on Vegeta. "Have you considered choosing a new slave from the current ranks?"

"Not really." Vegeta responded as he leaned back on his seat. "I'll keep a look out for one during the upcoming slave market." The man shrugged as his gaze went back to Gohan. "Or I might choose Sianna. I'm used to working with her by now and as long as nobody else lays a claim on her she is as good as mine." Gohan pressed his lips together as Vegeta spoke but he refused to retaliate in words.

"Who would lay a claim on her?" Comora asked, confused. The man noticed the manner in which Tobney gave a hesitant glance in Gohan's direction while the half-saiyan kept holding Vegeta's gaze. "Gohan? What am I missing here?"

"Apparently a lot." Vegeta stated in response before a knock on the door was heard. "Come in!"

The doors opened and Sianna stepped inside. The young slave knelt down meekly, bowing her head. Gohan watched as she got up on Vegeta's order and approached them, her yellow eyes fixed on the ground. The blue wig looked quite unnatural on her head. Gohan briefly met her eyes as she looked up to take his order. The two behaved naturally around each other. That's what they agreed on when they first started dating. Nobody would notice their relationship. It was their little secret...

Vegeta looked to the rest of the men while Sianna turned to prepare the drinks. "Okay. The marriage ceremony will take place a week from now." He stated. "The ship is on course. We'll arrive there approximately two days before the ceremony. We will stay on the ship until the day of the ceremony." Vegeta looked at Comora now. "The day before the actual ceremony your team will escort the groom to the castle."

"If you can find me." Tobney muttered in response. Sianna brought a glass of wine to Vegeta and handed one to Comora.

Vegeta continued to completely ignore her as he placed the glass on the table. "Comora, do you have a plan for the two days before the ceremony?" He asked as he looked to Comora.

Comora smiled. "We do. It will be easy to find someone who is literally on a leash." He said innocently.

"You wouldn't." Tobney said as he glanced to his squad leader.

"Wouldn't we?" Comora returned easily as he returned Tobney's gaze evenly.

Meanwhile, Gohan smiled as he accepted his drink from Sianna. The two held each other's gaze for only a moment and Sianna's hand briefly pressed against Gohan's before she released the glass. The half-saiyan couldn't help but keep smiling as he watched Sianna walk away. That was until he caught Tobney's glance and noticed his best friend was giving him a very amused expression. The half-saiyan rolled his eyes at his friend before he took a sip from his drink and focused on Vegeta again.

After the meeting Gohan and Tobney were walking back to Gohan's quarters. They were rewarded with half an hour time off while Comora and Vegeta discussed something in private.

Gohan's gaze was lowered to the ground as he thought about the things Bulma said to him. "Tobney, do you think I've changed?"

Tobney glanced to him. His white pupils focused on the younger warrior. "What?"

"Do you think I've changed since I joined the army?" Gohan added in response.

"Why the sudden question?" Tobney asked, avoiding answering the question for now.

Gohan took a breath. "Bulma told me that I changed. That I'm not the person who left planet earth."

"Hmmm, talking to women never gets you anywhere. They always say things you don't want to hear." Tobney said as he shrugged.

"So, what do you think?"

Tobney considered this question for a moment. The young warrior rubbed his pale hand over his naked arm. "You may have changed a little bit." He responded. "But who wouldn't after everything you've been through."

"You think I've changed?" Gohan stopped walking as he stared at his best friend. Tobney stopped walking too when he noticed the expression on Gohan's face.

The older warrior shrugged again. "I don't know. You're just… less resistant these days." He said. The young warrior noticed the confused glance Gohan was giving him. "It's just that… I remember when you first joined the army and back then you would rather be tortured yourself than torture anyone else. Even when Vegeta actually started to torture you every time you refused to hurt someone else, you refused to do it. That behaviour is gone."

Gohan lowered his gaze. "So I have changed." He concluded. "Bulma is right."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Tobney responded. "I probably changed too. Who wouldn't considering how Vegeta treats you." Gohan didn't respond as he kept his gaze lowered to the floor. "Gohan. Don't worry about it." Tobney stated as his white pupils studied his best friend. "Hey..." He nudged the half-saiyan and Gohan looked up at him.

"Sorry. I just remembered I still have to work on my list of rights and rules for that deal I made with Vegeta. I'll see you later?" Gohan didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked back to where they came from. Tobney watched him go as he blew out a sigh. Well, that went well…

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following day Gohan and Sianna were bundled up in his bed. Gohan made sure there were absolutely no cameras in his room before he invited Sianna to sleep over… Though there was not much sleeping involved.

Sianna's yellow cat-like eyes stared into Gohan's as she blew out a sigh. His hands treated her body like it was the first time they touched her. His touch sent a spiral of pleasure down her frame and she smiled as she moved her head down to press a kiss on his lips. Gohan responded to her kiss with pleasure. Sianna suddenly felt his touch on her hips, adding a tiny bit of pressure onto her flesh.

She giggled into Gohan's ear. "Dominant, are we?" She whispered as she allowed him to manoeuvre her body.

Gohan groaned in response to her breath on his ear. "Hey, you got take the lead last time." He responded as he looked up at her. "Don't I get a turn?"

"Fair enough." Sianna pressed a kiss on his neck. "Will you be gentle with me though?" She joked before she pressed another kiss on his flesh.

"If you wanted gentle you shouldn't have started dating a saiyan." Gohan returned easily as he enjoyed the sensation of her lips on his skin.

"Hmmm… " Sianna gave the tiniest moan in response to his touch before she moved back, placed her hands on the bed on either side of his shoulders and looked at him. "So if saiyans are not gentle with their women… When will you start behaving like a real saiyan?"

The only warning she received was the smirk on Gohan's face before his hands moved up and took control of her body. Their union was perfect every time. The two lovers appeared to be made for each other and they enjoyed every moment they had together. Especially now that they could spend their time together in Gohan's bed rather than in a closet.

The door was thrown open. Within a second, Gohan lowered his body down and pulled the sheets up to cover their bodies before he looked over his shoulder to the doorway.

Tobney placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously? You're still going at it? You've been in here for hours."

"Tobney! Leave!" Gohan snarled at him. Sianna had her hands covering her face as her cheeks were bright red.

"No, you've had enough time. I want to talk to you." Tobney responded casually. He crossed his arms over each other and smiled. "But I don't mind if you finish this round. I might learn something."

Gohan and Sianna looked at each other before Gohan groaned and got off of her. He made sure Sianna was covered by the sheets as he got out of the bed. "Why don't you go take a shower?" He suggested. "Take the sheets with you."

Sianna growled as she got up too. She wrapped the sheets all around her body in order to hide it from Tobney's blue eyes before she got up and awkwardly walked to Gohan's bathroom. "I'm spitting in your drink tonight." She told Tobney as she passed him.

"Something to look forward to." Tobney responded easily before he looked back to his best friend. Gohan already pulled on his boxers and was now changing into his black uniform.

"How did you even get in here? The door was locked." Gohan complained.

"You told me the code." Tobney responded.

"No, I didn't."

"Really? You didn't?" Tobney frowned thoughtfully. "Oh, okay. Well, then I must have read your mind. I know the passcode to your room."

Gohan clicked with his tongue in a disapproving manner. "I will change it." He said as he reached out to grab his armour.

"You do that." Tobney looked to the bed and made a face before he turned to the only comfy chair in the room and sat down there. Gohan was gathering Sianna's clothing and he moved to the bathroom to place them there for Sianna before he returned to the bedroom.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gohan asked as he returned with the sheets Sianna used to cover her body. The young warrior spread them out over the bed again.

"Do you mind if I wait until Sianna leaves?" Tobney suggested as he nodded to the bathroom. "There are no cameras in this room, right?"

Gohan shook his head. "Do you really think I would be having sex with her here if there were?"

Tobney shrugged. "I don't know." He responded honestly.

Sianna chose that moment to leave the bathroom. She was now wearing her beige dress again and her yellow cat-like eyes focused on Tobney. "Honestly, I will poison your drink tonight." She was now wearing a wig of short light-blue hair that made her look edgier than she already was. She was experimenting with different hair colours now that she had access to wigs. In that way, she spun the fact that Vegeta shaved off all her hair into a positive situation.

"That's already a step up from spitting in it. You are starting to forgive me already."

Gohan approached Sianna and smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'll see you tonight?" He asked. She returned his smile and they exchanged a kiss before they released each other and Sianna turned to leave the room.

Gohan sat down on his bed and they waited for her presence to leave the quarters entirely before Gohan looked at Tobney. "So?"

Tobney considered his words for a moment. "Gohan. Yesterday you asked me if I thought you'd changed." He started. Gohan nodded. "And I said that you did." Gohan nodded again. "And it's true."

"Well thank you for repeating that for me." Gohan answered meekly.

"No, let me explain." Tobney hesitated for a moment. "I'm so bad at these things… Gohan, when you first joined the army, I was a wreck." He noticed that Gohan's expression turned serious. "I was broken. My comrades had officially broken me and I did everything they told me to do. I thought that this army was supposed to be my life. Nobody would help me. Nobody would find me. I was stuck in this web that Vegeta spun all around me and the more I tried to get out the more the web would tighten around me." Tobney lowered his gaze. "It was so bad that I actually thought I wanted to be in the army. I thought I liked purging and that I didn't have to struggle anymore. It was my home." He looked up at the half-saiyan. "And then you arrived. I watched you fight for your ideals. You gave up everything. You allowed yourself to get hurt in exchange for not having to hurt someone else. And it gave me strength."

Tobney couldn't help but smile. "You allowed me to rediscover the strength that I used to have. The hopes, the dreams, the ideology that I forgot." The young warrior chuckled. "I remember how hard the guys were on me back then. They kept telling me I shouldn't get any ideas from your behaviour. They said they would eventually crack you like they cracked me." Tobney lowered his gaze again. "I realize now that they were afraid. They were scared that your example would help me regain my strength. They feared that I would start fighting again… And I will…"

Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."

Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"

"Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan.

Gohan stared at Tobney. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I can do that." He stated. A fear took an instant hold of him as he even considered the idea. His stomach felt heavy and his heart started pounding.

Tobney held his gaze. The half-saiyan returned Tobney's gaze steadily. Gohan frowned as he considered everything that had happened recently. The young warrior thought back to Sianna's shaven head. He remember finding out about what happened to planet Earth. He recalled the way Vegeta had been treating him all these years.

"I don't know... If I'm ready." Gohan stated slowly. The young warrior could hear Bulma's voice in his head, telling him he'd changed. He remembered Sianna whispering that she feared Vegeta was going to really harm her next time. The man's cold voice, snarling, laughing at him, bringing him down, pushing him around.

The half-saiyan could feel a strange sensation in his chest. The fear that used to be there when he thought about overthrowing Vegeta changed. It didn't disappear. It just changed form. It became less sharp as other forms started to crowd it. His mother, Tobney, Sianna, Bulma, Dende, the people on planet Earth. Reasons to face his fears. Reasons to fight back. Even if the odds were stacked against him.

Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."

Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."

"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following day, Sianna was lying in Gohan's bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was wearing a black wig and the hair was spread all around her. She went back to long hair relatively quickly as she liked the feeling of the hair guarding her shoulders.

"Need some company?"

Sianna looked up and frowned at Tobney. "How are you even flirting with me when you know Gohan and I are together?" She complained as she sat up and crossed her legs over each other.

Tobney grinned in response. "Gohan is not that possessive. He knows I mean no harm." He said as he tilted his head sideways.

Sianna snorted. "No harm. Yeah right." She complained before she moved to get off the bed. The young woman placed her hands on her hips. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be chained to one of your comrades?"

"I broke free." Tobney watched her walk closer. "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing our laundry?"

"I broke free too." Sianna responded carelessly as she walked to the common room. Her eyes briefly moved up to the camera in the corner of the room. Gohan disconnected it and they hadn't heard anything about it just yet.

"I wonder what the sisters will do when they find you." Tobney said in a teasing voice.

Sianna gave him a glance over his shoulder. "Are you going to tell on me?" She said before she turned her back on him and opened the refrigerator.

Tobney sat down on one of the high stools next to the kitchen island. "Nah, that would automatically give my position away." He said meekly. The young warrior smiled when Sianna returned and held out his favourite soda to him. The young woman opened her own drink after handing the other one to Tobney. "And I am enjoying my time off from my comrades."

Sianna leaned on the table with her lower arms. "Gohan tells me that they're being hard on you." She said as her yellow eyes studied him intently.

Tobney shrugged. "I can handle it. I've been there and done that."

"I know." Sianna sipped from her drink without losing contact with his eyes. "I've been in this ship longer than you have, remember?"

Tobney widened his eyes for a moment. "Right! You were already here when I arrived." He stated. "We didn't actually really start talking until…"

"Until Gohan arrived." Sianna nodded slowly. "He brought us together. As friends."

"Right." Tobney smiled as he thought about this. "Have you considered telling people about your relationship?" He asked.

Sianna looked down at the drink in her hands. "We've talked about it. We just don't know if we want people to know yet."

"And by people you mean the sisters?" Tobney suggested before he took a sip from his soda. The young warrior was referring to Stirania, Sannera and Denisra.

Sianna nodded slowly. "And the Suta Team."

"Well they are on their way to finding out themselves." Tobney responded. "My comrades. They like investigating these things. And now that I cannot date anyone anymore, they sort of shifted their attention to Gohan."

"And you can't talk to them? Tell them they're wrong?"

Tobney chuckled before he shook his head. "Trust me, I tried. They won't believe me."

"Hmmm…" Sianna made a face. "Try harder."

"Meh, I am trying to lay low. They're already hard enough on me as it is." Tobney responded.

"That never used to stop you."

"Please don't start that too." Tobney said as he stood up. Sianna raised both her eyebrows at him. "Apparently, Bulma told Gohan that he changed. That he isn't as tough as he used to be when he was like five. I don't need that same message from you."

Sianna nodded slowly. "That sort of explains a couple of things." She stated. "Gohan seems a little distracted lately."

"During your little private meetings?"

"No." Sianna sent the smiling Tobney a glare before she continued: "But he did ask me something concerning his behaviour yesterday. I figured he was just feeling down. Or that something happened with Vegeta. That man tends to have a negative effect on Gohan."

"He tends to have that effect on everyone." Tobney added as he made a face.

"I would like you two to go back to how you were though." Sianna stated as she looked up. "You need to get your balls back, Tobney." She noticed how Tobney raised both his eyebrows. "You and Gohan. If anyone is going to make a difference, it will be you two." She hesitated. "It seems easy for me to say… But I would do something if I could. However, I don't have that opportunity. I don't get to train. I am not allowed to get stronger. But you are."

Tobney studied her for a moment. "What if you did get the chance? Would you take it?"

Sianna looked up at him. "I would do anything for that chance."

Tobney showed a smile as he leaned on the table with his lower arms. "Then take it now. Let me train you. We'll have to do it secretly. You will never reach our level on time but you can help us."

"Help you with what?" Sianna asked as she leaned in too. "What are you planning?"

The smile on Tobney's face broadened. "Are you in?" He held out his hand to her.

Sianna grinned as she gave him her hand. "I am so in."

A knock on the door was heard. The two warriors were silent as they looked over at the door. Another knock made them exchange glances before the intercom was activated and they heard Stirania's voice: "Sianna. I know you're here. Vegeta wants you."

Sianna made a face as he looked up at Tobney. They were still silent, hoping Stirania would leave. "Do you want me to check the camera to make sure you are actually here?" Stirania suggested.

Sianna groaned. That would mean Stirania would find out the camera was disconnected. That was supposed to be avoided for now. Sianna smiled at Tobney. "Let me know when you want to start the training." She stated before she walked to the doorway.

Stirania looked angry as she stepped inside after Sianna opened the door. "What the hell?" She stopped when she noticed Tobney. "Oh, good morning, Tobney." She stated as she curtsied.

"Good morning." Tobney smiled as he nodded to her.

Stirania returned his smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to smack some sense into this wretched little brat." She grabbed Sianna by her wrist and turned to leave the room. Sianna made a funny face at Tobney and the warrior laughed as he watched the two disappear around the corner.

Tobney smiled as he shook his head. Sianna had always been a tough cookie to crack. Even after all these years she was still the most rebellious one of their little group, which was a remarkable feat considering she had practically no power.

Tobney sat down on one of the high chairs as he considered the young girl he just recruited. The man smiled as he reminisced back to the days they just met….

 ****** Flashback ******

Sixteen-year-old Tobney frowned as he was pushed into a chair. Suno let out an annoyed growl as he turned to Itoro. "Keep an eye on the delinquent while I ask Comora what to do with him."

Itoro nodded. "I will." He responded before his black eyes and white pupils focused on the younger warrior.

Suno gave one last annoyed look at the young warrior before he turned to leave. Itoro crossed his light-blue arms over each other as he stood by the table Tobney was sitting at now. Tobney leaned back on his seat, frowning at the table as if the furniture had done him wrong.

Stirania came walking closer with her hand clutched around Sianna's arm. The eleven-year-old was frowning as she was half dragged over to the table. "While you're watching him, can you also keep an eye on her?" She asked as she pushed Sianna into another chair. "I need to discuss her deeds with lord Vegeta."

"Sure." Itoro responded. "Be quick though. Suno is asking Comora what to do with our brat and we will probably leave soon."

"I'll be right back." Stirania gave a glare to Sianna. "I swear, Sianna. If you move I will cut off one of your fingers." She threatened before she left.

Sianna crossed her arms over each other as well as she leaned back on the seat. The girl glanced to Itoro. The man frowned back at her. "Slaves lower their eyes when their superiors are present." He barked at her.

"I don't see any superiors." Sianna responded easily, giving the man an insolent stare. Tobney raised both his eyebrows in response to this comment. How was this little girl not afraid of the massive Itoro?

Itoro scoffed. "Yeah, I've heard about you. The insolent little slave girl. Sianna, isn't it?" He asked as he studied her.

"I've heard about you too. Vegeta's little underlings, the stupid team." Sianna responded.

Itoro laughed. "Very creative." He said sarcastically. "Let's see if you still have such a big mouth if the entire team is standing in front of you."

"Can't handle a little girl on your own?"

"Beating someone up is much more fun as a group activity. And we're very good at punishing little delinquents. Aren't we, Tobney?" Itoro glanced to the sixteen-year-old.

Tobney was studying Sianna quietly. "What did you do?"

Sianna grinned. "I threw boiling hot coffee on lord Bikkon's lap." She explained.

Itoro gasped out loud while Tobney gave her an impressed look. "Lord Vegeta is trying to make a deal with him, you little brat!" He snarled at her.

"That pervert was a little too intimate for my taste." Sianna responded as she shrugged. "I'm eleven. He should keep his hands to himself."

"You're a slave." Itoro leaned on the table with one hand so that he could lean over to her. "You don't have an age. Honestly, Vegeta should give you to Lord Bikkon. Make sure he can decently fuck you before you're thrown to the wolves."

Sianna frowned at him but didn't respond. Instead, she turned to Tobney. "Why are you in trouble?"

Itoro stood straight again and he sent Tobney a glare that didn't leave much for interpretation. Tobney wasn't allowed to talk to her. Tobney looked back to Sianna. "I set fire to the table cloth of three tables."

"Ah. I saw that. Juvenile." Sianna shook her head. "Beginner's tricks."

Tobney shrugged. "It was my first event. I'll get better at it."

"You two have a bad influence on each other." Itoro said as he studied them.

Comora appeared in the room. The man was followed by Suno and Kaon. Comora grabbed Tobney by his arm, pulled him up and smacked him hard across the face. "You little runt! You'll pay for this!" He snarled. He gave Tobney a harsh shake. "This time we will make sure you won't forget your punishment for years. I'll burn it into your skin this time." He threatened before he roughly pushed Tobney towards Suno and Kaon.

The two warriors quickly held out their hands to catch the stumbling young warrior. "Hold on to him. I don't want him to run for it." Comora ordered. Suno nodded and he grabbed Tobney's skinny arms, pushing them together behind his back. Comora looked over at Sianna. "And you, I saw what you did. Enjoy your last few hours of life."

"Did you know her nickname for us?" Itoro asked as he looked over at Comora. The man gave him a questioning glance. "Stupid team."

The rest of the team appeared to find it amusing. Comora shook his head. "Very creative." He stated, echoing the words of his comrade unknowingly. "Then again, slaves don't have a lot to work with. Itoro, keep an eye on her until Stirania returns and then join us. We'll be in my office, whipping the little puppy back into a proper shape."

Itoro nodded in response. "Yes sir."

Comora nodded too. "Let's go." He told the others.

Tobney resisted as Suno pulled him to turn around. Sianna watched them go. "Don't give up." She called. The group froze and Tobney turned his head to look at her. Sianna was looking straight at him this time and he could feel the strength in her eyes.

Tobney smirked in response. "Right back at you." He responded. Sianna grinned back at him.

"We'll see about that." Comora growled as he gave Tobney a push. The young warrior – who was still quite weak compared to the other at this age – was thrown off his feet and he let out a cry. Suno was still holding his arms so that Tobney was now forced to put his full weight on the arms behind his back and he could feel the tendons in his shoulder cringe painfully. Tobney quickly regained his footing but this was enough for Suno to start walking. The rest of the group followed, leaving Itoro behind with Sianna.

 ****** End of Flashback ******

Tobney didn't want to think about the punishment he received after that. He also remembered that Vegeta was very hard on Sianna at the time. He had a pole placed in the third-class-soldier's cafeteria and he had her tied to it, her arms hugging the pole as her face was pressed against it. The man had two guards stationed near her and told the third class soldiers they could use the sticks the guards were carrying to smack some sense into her. Have fun.

Tobney knew this because Vegeta had personally brought him down to her. The Saiyan prince heard about their little conversation and he wanted to break them apart by forcing Tobney to hit her with the stick. Tobney still remember clearly how she looked that day. Her back was bruised and broken, blood dripping from her torn skin, running down her legs and creating a mess on the ground. Tobney refused and when Vegeta insisted, Tobney launched at the Saiyan prince with the stick. As always, Comora interfered before Tobney could even reach the prince. This resulted in yet another punishment for Tobney but at least he avoided having to hit Sianna.

Everyone thought she would die but even after a couple of days, she was still alive. Vegeta, admiring her persistence, let her go and brought her back to the elite quarters to work.

Tobney crossed his arms over each other as he thought about this. After this they hardly spoke to each other until Gohan arrived on the ship. It was strange how they were brought back together by a mutual friend. The young warrior looked sideways when the door opened and he widened his eyes when Suno and Itoro stepped inside.

"Ah!" Suno said dramatically. "Look what we found, a runaway puppy." He held out his grey hands towards the younger warrior as his blue eyes focused on Tobney.

Itoro cracked his light-blue knuckles. "Are you going to put up a fight or will you come with us quietly? Please choose the first option. I'm game for a little fight."

Tobney blew out a sigh before he got off the chair. "No, I'll come with you." He stated as he walked closer to them.

The two warriors exchanged glances. Itoro tilted his head sideways as he studied the young warrior. "Aww, I'm disappointed in you." He teased as he watched Tobney walk closer to them. "I at least expected you to put up a futile fight."

Tobney didn't respond as he walked right through them and headed out the room. The young warrior noticed that the two warriors followed him. As he thought about how Sianna was dragged away by Stirania and he was now escorted back to the Suta Team quarters by his comrades, he realized how little had actually changed in all those years.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A few days later, Gohan walked into the elite training room. The young warrior was not really looking forward to this training session. Though he was glad to see his best friend, the circumstances were less than welcome.

Gohan saw that Vegeta was already present in the room. The man was sitting on the ground, stretching his legs carefully. He looked up when Gohan approached. "Ah, my little apprentice. Good to see you're actually on time today." Vegeta stated.

Gohan bowed to show respect and Vegeta nodded, telling him to get up without actually saying a word. "I was late once, sir. I won't do it again."

"I should hope not." Vegeta stated as he got up. The man petted on the ground. "Prepare yourself. It's going to be a tough one."

"It always is." Gohan responded as he let his body sink down to the ground. He extended his legs and leaned over to touch his toes. He held this position for a moment, ignoring the strain in his legs.

The half-saiyan glanced sideways when the rest of their oponents appeared in the room. Comora was leading, as always, and he was followed by Suno and Tobney. Gohan noticed that Kaon and Itoro were walking behind them.

The group bowed as one to acknowledge Vegeta. Gohan bowed his head to acknowledge Comora but as an elite soldier he didn't have to bow down to the rest of the group anymore.

"Good to see you all." Vegeta got up. "It's been a while since we had a training session with the entire team."

"It's been too long." Comora responded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get ready so that we can start." Vegeta was stretching his arms as he said this.

The rest of the team spread out to start stretching as well. Gohan smiled when Tobney sat down near him. "I see you're going for bright colours these days." Gohan stated as he studied Tobney's black eye.

The young warrior shrugged. "It doesn't take much these days. Comora's very eager to punch."

"I see." Gohan's eyes dropped to the cut on Tobney's chin, probably also caused by a smack across the face. The young warrior blew out a sigh. He remembered the days that he was still living under Vegeta's boot. The Saiyan prince tended to smack him around eagerly as well and Gohan tended to be bruised up all the time. These days, Gohan spend most of his time in his own office. He did have daily meetings with Vegeta but the man never laid a hand on him aside from training sessions. They spent most of their times conversing as equals now… Well… Vegeta was still his boss but the man treated Gohan with the proper respect an elite soldier would receive. Gohan was no longer a slave in the man's eyes.

The training started quickly after this. Gohan and Tobney playfully challenged each other. They hadn't been able to spar for days now and they were eager to play. Gohan allowed Tobney to start the match. The young warrior caught every punch Tobney threw at him until he saw an opening. Gohan tried to wedge a punch between Tobney's arms so that he could punch Tobney's stomach but the man blocked him.

Gohan quickly pulled back, noticing that he was showing way too big an opening himself. But Tobney had already seen it and he now pushed his knee up. Gohan managed to block the attack by moving up his own knee and the bones in his leg winced painfully as the two knees collided in mid-air. Tobney released the half-saiyan and the two moved backwards to gain some room.

Tobney was the first to try again. The man attacked Gohan head on but then disappeared from sight. Gohan stood completely still, allowing his senses to feel Tobney's presence, and he turned sideways, holding up his arm to block Tobney's punch. Gohan retaliated by moving up his leg in order to kick Tobney but his friend blocked this also.

The two exchanged a couple of punches and kicks on high speed but they both managed to stay unharmed as they blocked each other's attacks. Again, they jumped apart and took a moment to study each other.

Gohan smiled as he motioned for Tobney to attack him again. Tobney returned the sentiment and he complied, launching at the half-saiyan once again. This time, Gohan prepared his own little scheme. The half-saiyan moved back at first, allowing Tobney to gain on him, until he suddenly jumped forwards. Tobney's eyes only widened slightly in response and within a moment he was ready for Gohan's surprise attack. The young warrior tried to grab Tobney's wrist but the man moved his hand away in time. However, the look in Gohan's told Tobney that he'd been set up and a moment later he felt something furry around his other wrist. Gohan's tail tightened before it pulled on Tobney's wrist and pulled the warrior closer to its owner. Gohan's knee was waiting for Tobney's stomach. Gohan kneed him before he put his hands together, creating a large fist above Tobney's hand, which he allowed to come down on the poor warrior.

Tobney was slammed right to the ground. He groaned in pain as he got up and looked up at his opponent. Gohan smiled as he motioned for Tobney to come at him again. Tobney definitely didn't need any more encouragement to attack his best friend again.

The three hours were over seemingly in an instant and the warriors all landed on the ground not too long later. Gohan touched a bruise on his cheek, wincing as he did so. There were several cuts on his arms and legs and he had a tear in his uniform. The young warrior blew out a sigh. He would have to visit the medical wing once again.

"Good session, men." Vegeta stated as he eyed the group. Everyone was looking equally beat up and they would all have to visit the medical wing. "Alright. Comora, you will be leaving for Planet Quo soon?" He was asking about Kanda's planet.

Comora nodded. "We'll all go and spend the night at the castle." He responded.

"Sleepover!" Suno said cheerfully. "The perfect type of bachelor party for an arranged marriage!" He threw an arm around Tobney's shoulders. Tobney looked even more miserable than he usually looked when the arranged marriage was discussed.

"Good. Gohan and I will join you tomorrow morning." Vegeta responded as he crossed his arms over each other.

The Saiyan prince studied his subordinates. "I feel good about tomorrow. It will be a great day." He stated.

"I agree." Comora responded.

Tobney and Gohan exchanged sad glances. Vegeta and Comora may be looking forward to the following day. Gohan and Tobney still loathed the entire situation concerning Tobney's marriage.

No, they were definitely not looking forward to tomorrow…

If only they knew what Vegeta and Comora had planned for them…

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **I made this chapter a little longer because of the flashback. Normally they are around 5000 words but I didn't want to use the flashback as filler so it's basically an extra scene now.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Xj9.**


	26. Chapter 26: Preparation for the Ceremony

**Okay, so I was rereading this chapter just now and I got really insecure about it. I fear that it may not actually be as enjoyable as I first thought it was… But I'm updating it anyway since I did sort of promise to post this chapter today and the next chapter is not done yet… So if it's a disappointing chapter. I'm sorry. I will work hard to make the next one better!**

 **Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Bulma showed an expression Gohan was not used to seeing, especially not directed at him. The young warrior wasn't sure what was supposed to convey. "Oh Gohan." Bulma whispered as she studied the young warrior. "Is this the world you've lived in for the past years?" She stated. "Cameras in your room? Soldiers that describe the murders you've committed? Vegeta in charge of your every move."_

" _That's just how it is, Bulma." Gohan brushed through his long black hair. The half-saiyan looked up at the camera again._

" _But why aren't you doing anything about it?" Bulma pounded her fist down on the table, made a face as she realized the table was very hard and she waved her hand as she let out a pained sound. "Gohan, your father taught you to never give up even if the odds are stacked against you."_

 _Gohan lowered his gaze. "Bulma…"_

" _No, Gohan!" Bulma frowned as she stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Don't tell me that I don't understand. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."_

" _Bulma. There's nothing you can do about it." Gohan responded as he met her eyes._

" _But there's something you can do about it."_

" _I can't."_

" _You've changed." Bulma stated as she crossed her arms over each other. "Gohan, you're not the same person you were when you left planet Earth."_

 _ ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******_

" _You think I've changed?" Gohan stopped walking as he stared at his best friend. Tobney stopped walking too when he noticed the expression on Gohan's face._

 _The older warrior shrugged again. "I don't know. You're just… less resistant these days." He said. The young warrior noticed the confused glance Gohan was giving him. "It's just that… I remember when you first joined the army and back then you would rather be tortured yourself than torture anyone else. Even when Vegeta actually started to torture you every time you refused to hurt someone else, you refused to do it. That behaviour is gone."_

 _Gohan lowered his gaze. "So I have changed." He concluded. "Bulma is right."_

" _Don't be too hard on yourself." Tobney responded. "I probably changed too. Who wouldn't considering how Vegeta treats you." Gohan didn't respond as he kept his gaze lowered to the floor. "Gohan. Don't worry about it." Tobney stated as his white pupils studied his best friend. "Hey..." He nudged the half-saiyan and Gohan looked up at him._

" _Sorry. I just remembered I still have to work on my list of rights and rules for that deal I made with Vegeta. I'll see you later?" Gohan didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked back to where they came from. Tobney watched him go as he blew out a sigh. Well, that went well…_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."_

 _Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"_

" _Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan._

 _Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."_

 _Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."_

 _"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Good session, men." Vegeta stated as he eyed the group. Everyone was looking equally beat up and they would all have to visit the medical wing. "Alright. Comora, you will be leaving for Planet Quo soon?" He was asking about Kanda's planet._

 _Comora nodded. "We'll all go and spend the night at the castle." He responded._

" _Sleepover!" Suno said cheerfully. "The perfect type of bachelor party for an arranged marriage!" He threw an arm around Tobney's shoulders. Tobney looked even more miserable than he usually looked when the arranged marriage was discussed._

" _Good. Gohan and I will join you tomorrow morning." Vegeta responded as he crossed his arms over each other._

 _The Saiyan prince studied his subordinates. "I feel good about tomorrow. It will be a great day." He stated._

" _I agree." Comora responded._

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 26. Preparation for the Ceremony.**

"Wake up, kiddo!" Comora's loud voice woke Tobney up early in the morning. "You're getting married today!"

Tobney opened his blue eyes and stared up at the purple ceiling. He already left for this planet yesterday because he would have to get up early today in order to prepare for the ceremony.

"Come on. Wake up, guys!" Comora was waking the rest of the Suta Team members. In an attempt to guard Tobney on the last night before the marriage, the entire team squatted in Tobney's room. They were spread out on the couches or they were lying on makeshift beds on the floor. The other warriors were now slowly but surely getting up while Tobney sat up too.

Tobney placed his feet on the ground as he sat on the bed. He leaned on his legs with his elbows as he hid his face behind his hands. His short blue hair fell over his ghostly white hands. It was really happening. And it was happening today.

Suno noticed Tobney's position and his face fell as he studied the younger warrior. His blue eyes focused on Tobney as he reached up a grey hand to scratch one of the numerous spikes on his head.

Itoro was looking at the same thing as he sat in his bed. He crossed his light-blue arms over each other as his black eyes with only two white pupils studied the younger warrior.

Comora noticed the sad postures of the two warriors and he followed their line of sight to Tobney. The man took a breath as he studied his youngest comrade and for only the briefest moment he was tempted to scoop Tobney up and fly away from this planet. The man shook his head. "We don't have time for this." He muttered before he looked to his comrades. "Get ready, you two." He ordered as he went to stand in front of them, cutting off the view of Tobney.

The two warriors nodded and they both followed his orders. Kaon pressed his dark lips together as he turned his light-blue orbs away from the youngest. His dark brown arms moved to tidy the couch he slept on that night.

Comora turned back to Tobney and he approached the younger warrior. His hand moved up in an attempt to place it on Tobney's shoulder but he reconsidered and lowered it again to instead place it on his hips. "I hope you're not crying?" He stated in a strict voice.

Tobney sat up as he lowered his hands. "Of course not." He snarled back. "I would hate it if the cameras would catch my puffy eyes."

"Don't worry. The makeup will take care of that." Comora shot back just as easily.

"Makeup?!" The 25-year-old groaned as he let his body fall back on the bed.

Comora laughed as he reached down and grabbed Tobney's wrist to pull him back up. "Let's get you ready for the ceremony, kiddo."

Meanwhile, on Vegeta's ship, Gohan and Sianna were woken up by someone banging on the door.

"Why is this door locked?" Vegeta's voice barked from the other side of the door.

Gohan closed his eyes as he placed his hands in front of his face. "Maybe we should just make this relationship public knowledge. That way people don't walk in on us."

Sianna made a face before she yawned. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"Gohan!" Vegeta's voice snarled. "Get the hell out of your bed!"

"I'll be right there, sir." Gohan responded out loud. The half-saiyan sat up and yawned before he got out of the bed. The young warrior pulled his body into a blue uniform while Sianna got dressed in her beige slave dress. The two exchanged a last brief kiss before Sianna went to stand behind Gohan in the smallest attempt to hide as Gohan opened the door.

Vegeta was getting two cups of coffee ready in the kitchen and he looked up when Gohan and Sianna walked into the room. "Ah," Vegeta's eyes lingered on Sianna, "so that's why the door is locked these days. Honestly, why refuse the red necklace if you're going to act the part anyway."

Sianna sent him a glare but she didn't respond as she went straight for the door. Gohan sent a confused glance to the both of them but Vegeta only shook his head. The man pushed a coffee in Gohan's direction.

"I do hope you're playing it safe." Vegeta stated as he watched Gohan grab the coffee. "We don't need any mistakes."

"Of course, sir." Gohan responded in a somewhat annoyed tone. The half-saiyan lowered the cup of coffee. "Besides, it's none of your business."

"You are part of my business these days." Vegeta returned as he grabbed his coffee. "You may be an independent elite soldier now but that doesn't mean you can disregard my plans with you."

Gohan frowned as he met Vegeta's gaze. "What plans?"

Vegeta only smirked in response. "Let's go. Take your coffee." He said before he walked to the doorway.

"Don't I need to get dressed?" Gohan asked as he watched Vegeta walk away.

The man turned sideways to the younger warrior. "No need. You'll get dressed there." He responded. "Now, come on. There's no time to waste."

"Get dressed there?" Gohan gave yet another confused glance. Why should he get dressed there?

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

After a quick breakfast, Tobney was brought to a large bathing centre. The room was quite spacious as there were several baths located in it. Some smaller and others larger. The entire room was empty now. Only the largest bath in the middle was filled. Tobney noticed the fragrance gently wafting in their direction and he frowned.

Comora led Tobney to the bath. "Alright. Take off everything except your boxers and get in the bath." He ordered.

"Why keep on my boxers if I'm going in the bath?" Tobney asked, confused.

The corners of Comora's mouth moved up a little. "Just trust me on this." He responded as he petted Tobney on his shoulder before he gave the younger warrior an encouraging push.

Tobney blew out a sigh before he did as Comora told him. Suno approached the older warrior. "Did you tell him what's going to happen here?" He thought Tobney was way too meek for this.

"Nope." Comora returned. Suno couldn't help but laugh in response to this answer.

Tobney was thankful that the rest of the Suta Team took their distance from him as he crawled into the bath. They were talking in one corner of the room. Only Comora was standing near the bath to oversee him bathing. As if Tobney couldn't do it by himself.

"Alright." Comora said to his scouter. "He's in."

Tobney looked at Comora before his attention was drawn by the doors opening on the other side of the room. The boy's mouth fell open as he watched a group of people walking in. Alien women were carrying a table, a mirror and a chair. Others carried supplies, clothing racks and some even cameras.

Tobney looked up at Comora again. "What the hell?" He asked as he moved his body under water until only his head was above the water.

"This is normal for a celebrity marriage." Comora responded as the boys moved around the edge of the bath and started reaching out for Tobney. The twenty-five-year-old was still too shocked as the servants started to wash him.

Comora oversaw everything as Tobney was washed from top to bottom. The young warrior almost flew out of the bath once he was allowed to come out. He accepted a towel and smacked the hands of the servants away. "I can dry my own body. Thank you." He snarled as he wrapped the towel around him.

As he was drying his body off, another set of boys surrounded him. "Oh great." Tobney complained as he gave them a weary glance.

"Stand still, Tobney." Comora said as Tobney stepped back to get out of the circle. The younger warrior gave him a desperate glance. "It's all part of the ceremony."

Tobney blew out a sigh as the boys used soft application sponges to rub a body lotion on his body that made his flesh almost appear to sparkle. Comora couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene and this smile broadened when he caught the glare Tobney was giving him in response to Comora's smile.

Tobney was lead to a chair. Comora threw a blanket over him to cover him up, knowing Tobney was uncomfortable enough already. There his hair was washed several times. Tobney stared miserably up at the ceiling as women plucked at his eyebrows, cut and polished his nails and toenails and even shaved his arms and legs. Comora repositioned Tobney's chair so that he was sitting up before a servant started to blow dry Tobney's hair.

The young warrior was happy that he could wear a uniform to the wedding. Even if it was a ceremonial one. He'd seen pictures of the outfits worn by the grooms on this planet and he was not planning on allowing himself to be fitted into a long blue suit with a cape and a strange heat with feathers. Instead, he pulled on a blue satin uniform and basic armour with beige chest pads, white stomach and shoulder guards. His armour was decorated with his Suta Team badge and some gems and stones to make him look even more impressive.

After this he was directed to yet another chair. The young warrior was studying his own spotless fingers nails as a table filled with makeup, sponges and brushes was rolled closer to him. The young warrior widened his eyes and he tried to get up and out of this chair but Comora placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back in the chair.

"Comora~" Tobney complained as he looked at the makeup in horror.

"Suck it up, kiddo." Comora responded amusedly as he gently massaged Tobney's shoulder.

Two women introduced themselves as Sinta and Qono before they both started to unpack the sponge and brushes. Sinta positioned the chair so that Tobney was sitting higher and they didn't have to lean over to apply the makeup to his face. Tobney leaned his head as far back as he could when Qono approached him with a sponge with a white liquid on it. She smiled in response. "It won't hurt." She said in her native tongue.

"Oh yes it will." Tobney muttered, speaking her language without realizing it. The language lessons paid off. "It will hurt my manhood."

Qono laughed before she shrugged. "Well, it won't physically hurt you." She added then before she pressed the wet liquid on his skin. Tobney took a deep breath as he allowed this to happen.

The preparation only lasted for an hour or two but for Tobney it felt like days as the women applied makeup on his face. The young warrior attempted to leave when the liquid was applied all over his face but Comora again held him in place. "We're not done yet." He said as he looked down to the younger warrior.

"What more could you possibly do?" Tobney complained as he looked over his shoulder at Comora.

A lot. The alien servant gently used her gloved hand to make Tobney look in their direction again.

As if this wasn't enough, the rest of the Suta Team had gotten bored of watching from a distance and they were now starting to approach. Comora noticed that they were approaching and he shrugged meekly when Suno sent him a questioning glance, giving them permission to come and watch. The manner in which Tobney's eyes white pupils briefly shot to them and the young warrior proceeded to let out a sigh, followed by a "great", egged the warriors on and soon they started to comment on his appearance.

Qono gently used her gloved hand to make Tobney look in their direction again. The two women continued to dust makeup over him with their brushes. Tobney watched with confused as his image in the mirror changed slightly. The brushes ran right under his cheekbones until they appeared to become more prominent. A brush that touched the apples of his cheeks lightly proceeded to make a light blush appear.

Suno tilted his head as he watched Qono do her job. "Wow, who would have thought you could have cheekbones." He stated as he studied the younger warrior.

"I don't think your nose needs to stand out any more." Itoro joked innocently as he watched Sinta contour Tobney's nose.

"So, what it's like being a girl?" Kaon added cheerfully, earning chuckles from the rest of the group.

"What are they saying?" Sinta asked as she looked to Qono. The other girl shrugged. They couldn't understand the universal language.

"They're just being jerks." Tobney responded in their language.

"Oh!" Suno exclaimed. "He can even speak their language now! Don't tell me you are turning into a woman, Tobney?"

Tobney frowned up at him. "Don't you have something better to do?" He asked them, finally having quite enough.

Itoro moved his hand under Tobney's hand and pushed it up gently so that he could see Tobney's nails better. "Wow, I've never seen such clean nails." He stated before Tobney pulled his hand back.

Suno roughly tousled Tobney's hair. "This is the softest hair I've ever felt in my entire life. Guys, you've got to feel this." The rest of the group walked around the two women and they all reached out to mess up Tobney's hair while exclaiming how soft it was. The young warrior moved forwards to escape their hands but Comora pulled him back, still holding his hands on his shoulders.

"Comora! Come on." Tobney complained.

Comora was quite amused by the situation but he decided to give the younger warrior his way. "Okay, guys. That's enough." He stated. The Suta Team members were still smiling as they stepped back to give Tobney some distance. The younger warrior blew out a sigh.

Sinta now moved closer with yet another brush. "Are they always like this?" She asked while she applied something else to his cheeks. It made his cheeks shimmer a little and he wasn't sure if he liked that.

"This is tame for them." Tobney responded tiredly. Comora smiled as he gently squeezed Tobney's shoulders and the younger warrior looked up at him. Comora only nodded to the two women and Tobney looked forwards again. The squad leader learned a few phrases here and there since he helped Tobney study the language so he could understand what they were saying as well.

The rest of the team stayed silent as they watched the makeup session proceed until the women discussed what type of lip gloss to apply to the younger warrior.

Suno stepped closer. "Are they choosing a lipstick?" He asked as he looked to Comora.

"Don't answer that." Tobney said in the universal language as he looked up at Comora but the man was just in the process of nodding to Suno.

Comora now looked down to Tobney and he shrugged innocently. "Sorry."

"Oh! I want to help!" Suno stepped closer to the table and picked up a bright red colour.

"You are so predictable." Tobney complained as he watched the others also pick colours that ranged from pink to dark brown.

Sinta appeared not to notice them as she grabbed a neutral coloured lip gloss and applied it to Tobney's pale lips. This only added the most subtle shine to them and nothing more. Tobney thanked the two women for this.

Tobney looked in the mirror and noticed that the makeup was actually not that visible. It only wiped away the discolouration on his face, allowed the contours of his face to look somewhat sharper and the blush on his cheeks looked natural. His eyes looked a little more defined but that was all. He was relieved as he did actually look better than he usually did right now.

Finally, Comora's hands left his shoulders and the younger warrior got up.

Meanwhile Gohan was just leaving the ship. They took a car to the castle and Gohan studied the planet as they drove by it. The sky was a beautiful lavender colour and the red sun stood high in the sky. The trees and bushes almost appeared plastic like but Kanda maintained they were organic.

Vegeta was sitting on the seat on the other side of the car and he rolled his eyes when he noticed how much Gohan was enjoying the scenery. The man tapped against Gohan's shoulder and the half-saiyan turned to look at him. "I expect you to behave like a professional today."

Gohan shrugged. "I will try." He responded. He wasn't sure how easy this was going to be.

Vegeta shook his head. "You will do it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Gohan responded as he nodded.

The car brought them to the castle. The building was large with white outer walls. The main body of the castle split into three towers that made the building look like a tree and Gohan briefly wondered if the castle was more nothing more than a house built into tree.

Vegeta chased Gohan into the castle. Gohan changed into a blue uniform and basic armour that was decorated with gems, stones and a couple of medals to show off his accomplishments. After this the two warriors made their way up to a room in which they met Tobney and the rest of the Suta Team. Gohan approached his friend cheerfully but then noticed there was something different about Tobney's face.

Gohan looked at his friend and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, tilting his head sideways. Tobney regarded him with an annoyed expression. "Yes. Get it out." He urged.

A smile appeared on Gohan's face. "Nothing. It's just… Makeup looks good on you." He teased.

Chuckles were heard from the others as Tobney rolled his eyes. "I already got enough of that from them, Gohan." He complained as he motioned to the rest of the Suta Team.

Gohan reached out. "Do you have lipstick on?" He went to brush over Tobney's mouth but Tobney smacked his hand away. Gohan lowered his hand as a wide grin was stuck on his face.

Vegeta approached Comora. "How has everything been going here?" He asked.

"Good, sir. Tobney's been cooperative. We're on schedule and ready for the photoshoot. First we'll have to get Gohan ready though." Comora responded before he nodded to the half-saiyan.

"Right." Vegeta turned around to look at the young saiyan. "Gohan. It's your turn." He stated clearly.

"What?" Gohan turned to Vegeta.

Two hands landed on Gohan's shoulders and Tobney snickered right behind him. "Oh yes. I heard this morning. As my best man, you get to be as beautiful as I am." He teased with a grin as he pushed Gohan forwards.

The half-saiyan's cheerful mood was gone entirely as he resisted but Tobney continued to push him towards a chair in a large bathroom. Gohan didn't have to take the same bath as he wasn't going to spend the night with someone tonight but they did wash his hair and styled it. After this makeup was applied to his face too.

Sinta looked up at Tobney. "Your best man?" She questioned as she nodded Gohan. The half-saiyan looked up at him too.

"Yep. He's a good friend of mine." Tobney responded as he nodded. They were speaking in Kanda's language so only Comora and Tobney could understand what was being said.

"He's cute." Sinta commented. Qono agreed as she moved a brush over Gohan's nose.

"That's the general opinion." Tobney responded as he gave Gohan a warm smile. The half-saiyan sent them a confused expression.

"Are they talking about me?" The half-saiyan asked.

"Yep. They're saying you're so ugly it's going to be difficult to disguise everything with a normal amount of makeup." Tobney deadpanned. Comora laughed in response as he had heard the actual conversation.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's nice of them." He stated as he lowered his gaze to the girls again. He didn't care much for the opinion of others so he wasn't offended. Tobney knew that Gohan wouldn't care for such a statement, which he why he said it.

Sinta applied the same lip gloss to Gohan's lips as she did to Tobney's lips before and she smiled as she studied the younger warrior. She looked up at Tobney. "Is he in a relationship?" She asked. Qono looked up at Tobney too as she took off her gloves.

Tobney smiled in response to this question. "Sorry. He's taken." He said in their language.

Comora frowned in response. "He is?" He said in the universal language.

Tobney had momentarily forgotten that Comora could understand him too and he cursed himself for forgetting this. "Ehmm. Well… I had to say that. You know Gohan can't date anyone." He replied in the universal language.

"I thought they said I was very ugly." Gohan said as he looked up at Tobney. "Why would there be dating inquiries if they think that?" He tilted his head as he smiled at his friend. Gotcha.

Tobney shrugged. "They must have a thing for ugly guys." He stated in response.

"Hmmmhmm. Probably." Gohan responded in a manner that showed he didn't believe it but he decided to drop it as he was allowed get up now.

Vegeta stepped closer and studied the half-saiyan. "Good. Now let's get you dressed and then we'll move on to pictures."

"Pictures?" Gohan repeated as he raised both his eyebrows. Tobney looked to Comora – who shrugged innocently.

"Oh please don't tell me we have to make pictures for the press." Tobney complained.

"This is a marriage between an elite soldier from the most influential army in the universe and the inheritor of one of the largest companies in the entire universe." Comora responded as he crossed his arms over each other. "Of course there won't be any press." He added sarcastically.

Tobney groaned out loud. "Honestly, if I knew about this I wouldn't have gone through with it." He complained.

Comora wasn't impressed. "You didn't want it to happen anyway. Why give you more reasons to resent us beforehand."

"Why don't you two take the pictures?" Gohan suggested as he frowned at his boss. Vegeta returned his gaze evenly. "I don't want to have my picture taken. I don't care for press. Honestly, let me get out of this spotlight."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why would we take the pictures? We don't look as beautiful as you two do now." He stated sweetly. Completely disregarding the angered faces of the two youngsters, Vegeta turned to Comora. "Are the ladies ready?"

Comora's red gaze was amused as he nodded to the two warriors in front of them. "You can see that much, can't you?" He said in a teasing tone. Gohan and Tobney simultaneously turned away from them and headed for the entrance. Vegeta and Comora chuckled amusedly and Comora still had a smile on his face as he responded the real answer: "Lady Kanda and Lady Lizis are both on schedule. They're on their way to the press room."

"Good. Let's get the boys there too." Vegeta responded as he looked over to the entrance. "Gohan! Tobney! Wait there." He ordered.

The two warriors did as they were told and they patiently waited near the door for Comora and Vegeta to catch up to them.

Comora glanced to Vegeta. "Keep an eye on the boy. Especially now that he knows that there will be press involved. Gohan hates this and it would not be the first time he ran away from these events." He said as they crossed the distance to the entrance. He kept his voice low so that the two youngsters wouldn't hear him.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle the little brat." Vegeta said as he looked up at Comora. "I was actually about to say the same thing about your little charge."

"That's no problem. Tobney wouldn't be able to run from me if he actually tried. And he has." Comora responded quietly. "Good luck." He said once they were close to the youngster.

"You two." Vegeta sent the man a smirk before he looked over at Gohan. Vegeta's tail unwrapped itself from his waist and curled around Gohan's wrist. The half-saiyan made an attempt to free his wrist but Vegeta wiggled his finger.

"You can't treat me like this anymore." Gohan stated angrily as he tried to pull his wrist free. "It's in my rights and tasks. You're not allowed to physically hold me if there is no real reason for it."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I have a reason. I want you to stay close to me." He responded. The man's tail pulled on Gohan's wrist and the young warrior was forced to step closer to him. "Do you know what's not in your rights and tasks; your right to your own quarters."

Gohan frowned as his mind went over his list and he realized Vegeta might be right. Tobney's mouth was open now that he thought about the quarters. Comora smiled as he knew this wasn't on the list. He and Vegeta looked through the list together and Comora noted everything that was not on it and therefore could be used as blackmail.

"Do you want to keep your quarters, Gohan? Or do you want to move back to my closet?" Vegeta gave a brief glance to Comora before he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear: "Wouldn't that make your little meetings with Sianna problematic, huh?" Gohan moved back and Vegeta let him go. The half-saiyan frowned as he mentally kicked himself for forgetting about this. Vegeta was wearing a smug expression on his face as he crossed his arms. "I am willing to add it to the list before I sign it."

"And what do I have to do in return?" Gohan asked as he looked up. He wasn't born yesterday.

"You have to do everything I say today. No matter how stupid, annoying or intrusive they are."

"Intrusive?" Gohan repeated. "Why did you need to add that word to the list?" What was Vegeta planning?

Vegeta only smiled. "Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand to Gohan. A handshake didn't mean much in the rest of the universe but it had become the main manner in which Vegeta and Gohan made a deal.

Gohan held his gaze for a moment before he looked down at Vegeta's hand. The young warrior blew out a sigh before he accepted Vegeta's hand. "Fine. It's a deal." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Good." Vegeta released the younger warrior. "Now, give me your tail." He already released Gohan's wrist and his tail was now waiting for Gohan's tail. The young warrior hesitated as he eyed Vegeta's tail. Giving his tail for someone else to hold was very similar to bowing down all the way to the ground. It was a matter of pride. Vegeta made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Hurry up." He urged. Gohan blew out a sigh as his tail curled away from his waist and moved to Vegeta's tail.

Vegeta's tail wrapped around Gohan's tail without any warning and the half-saiyan couldn't help a shiver running down his body. The young warrior visibly shivered for a moment before he managed to shake it off and he made an annoyed face at the entangled tales.

Vegeta smiled contently as he looked over at Comora. "We are ready."

"Good." Comora smiled at Tobney as well and he threw an arm around the younger warrior. "Let's go."

Gohan and Tobney exchanged miserable glances as they were lead to the press room by their comrades. This was going to be a long day.

Kanda and Lizis were already in the room when Gohan and Tobney arrived. Kanda smiled as she greeted them. She looked amazing in a long white dress. The dress reached all the way to the ground and the white skirt was covered by a lace layer. The same lace ran all the way down her arms. The dress was flowy as it ran down her legs and the fabric moved cheerfully when she did. Her long lavender hair was pinned up, decorated with white pearls as a few playful strings of hair lowered until they touched her naked shoulders.

Tobney and Kanda exchanged a kiss and a hug. Gohan smiled as he saw this. The two would marry as good friends. That was at least something.

Lizis was dressed as a bridesmaid, which fitted awfully well to Gohan's outfit. Her black hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and Gohan could discover blue highlights that matched her blue dress. The dress made it all the way to her knees and her skirt was also covered by a lacy fabric. This same lace covered her arms until her elbows, making both a connection and contrast to Kanda's dress. Her golden eyes studied Gohan as she held out her arms, inviting him to hug her. Gohan complied.

The group was ushered to the centre of the room and they all gathered in front of a camera. Kanda and Tobney were standing in the centre while Gohan and Lizis took their position next to them. They were standing one step behind them, allowing Tobney and Kanda to take the spotlight.

The first few pictures were neutral and formal. Lizis, Kanda, Tobney and Gohan were used to taking pictures for a camera by now and they automatically changed their position ever so slightly after every picture.

Gohan placed a hand on his hip. FLASH. He made his hand into a fist. FLASH. He changed to place his other hand on his hip. FLASH. The young warrior crossed his arms over each other. FLASH. He tilted his head sideways. FLASH. He tilted his head the other way. FLASH.

He felt like a complete fool the entire time but he tried to ignore it. The group was then asked to take a couple of informal pictures. They were allowed to smile, laugh and they ended by placing their arms over each other to create one row of smiles. The photographer thanked them after that.

Gohan released Tobney and he moved up his arms to stretch them. "Thank the gods that is over." He stated.

"We still have a long day to go." Tobney responded.

"But first, lunch!" Comora stated as he approached them. "You did well. Now you'll get a reward I am sure you two can appreciate."

Several minutes later, Gohan and Tobney stared at the massive table that was filled with all types of food. Large chunks of meat drizzled in the finest sauces. Fruits and vegetables from all over the universe. Ice cold colourful drinks that made Gohan and Tobney feel parched just by looking at it.

"Just try not to eat too much junk food." Comora said as he glanced to the two youngsters.

"Of course." Tobney agreed.

"We won't." Gohan added. The two grinned at each other before they headed for the table. The rest of the Suta Team members and Vegeta were already filling up their own plates.

Gohan and Tobney headed for the refreshments first. "I'll need this to survive the day." Tobney muttered as he reached to one particularly alcoholic drink. Gohan agreed and grabbed the glasses to fill them up .Comora, however, grabbed the bottle from Tobney's hands.

"Nope." He said as he placed it back on the table. "No, I need you sober today." He said as he frowned at the two youngsters.

"One drink won't make me drunk." Tobney complained as he placed his hands on his hips.

"No, but one drink will automatically lead to more." Comora gave the younger warrior a strict glance. "And I need you to be able to get it up tonight. Alcohol will only temper that."

"Comora!" Tobney complained. How could the man say something like that in his loud voice while the room was this crowded? "Can you say that any louder?"

"It's true." Comora said. "And what do you care about what other people think?" The man noticed that Gohan was opening the bottle and he frowned. "Gohan," the half-saiyan flinched in response to his voice, "you're not getting any either."

"But I don't have to get anything up tonight." Gohan responded innocently. Tobney scoffed and complained about having horrible friends.

"No, but a good friend would not drink in front of a friend who cannot drink. Avoid temptation." Comora responded as he wiggled his finger at Gohan.

The half-saiyan hesitated. "Well I'm not that good a friend of Tobney's anyway." He tried but Tobney was already pushing the bottle out of Gohan's hands.

"No No no. Comora's right. My best friend would not tempt me by drinking in my proximity." He stated strictly as he placed the bottle on the table. "Thank you, my dear friend." He stated as he grabbed Gohan's shoulder and pushed the complaining young warrior to the food.

There the two warriors filled a serving plate with several plates and started gathering all types of delicious foods. The two warriors discussed the foods they didn't recognized and dared each other to taste them. It wasn't long before Comora showed up next to them. The man was adding food to his own plate.

"Shouldn't you eat some more greens?" Comora suggested as he stood next to Tobney.

The young warrior blew out a sigh. "Okay, Comora. You need to back off." He stated as he turned to his squad leader. The man raised both his eyebrows in response. "I'm sorry, sir. But I've been a good boy all morning. I've done everything you said and I didn't complain that often. Please leave me alone for a bit."

Comora shrugged before he turned back to the food. "Fair enough." He responded as he reached out to grab a large chunk of meat to place on his plate.

Gohan smiled as he grabbed his serving plate. "Let's go sit over there." He nodded to a table that was standing far away in the corner of the room. The two warriors made their way there and sat down, thankful for the moment with just the two of them.

"Comora is being quite intrusive." Gohan stated as he looked over at the others. The Suta Team members were sitting at another table while Comora and Vegeta were talking to each other at the buffet. "How do you put up with it?"

Tobney rolled his eyes. "You don't even know the half of it. Did you know Comora has been feeding me a particular fruit for two weeks now? Apparently it's supposed to make a man more fertile."

Gohan laughed. "Oh no." He muttered amusedly.

"I'm just… Waiting for this all to be over and then I can go back to your quarters and be a normal soldier and patiently wait for your turn." Tobney said before he took a bite from his fries.

Gohan looked up. "My turn?"

Tobney swallowed a fry and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not that stupid, Gohan. It's obvious they're trying to set you up with Lizis." Gohan lowered his gaze. "You've been going on dates all the time, just like Kanda and I. And now Lizis is the maid of honour. That was supposed to be Kanda's best friend but Kanda decided to give up the spot after a little pressuring from Vegeta and Lord Conno."

Gohan looked over at Comora and Vegeta, who were now sitting at a table but still in deep conversation as Tobney continued: "We had group pictures this morning and we still have a couple of hours until the ceremony and I've heard something about duo shots." Gohan looked back at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if they make you and Lizis take a couple of pictures together. They're setting you up, Gohan."

The half-saiyan was getting sick of all this evidence. "You don't know that."

Tobney shrugged as he leaned back and started on a strange sort of pie that looked awful as it was bright green and slimy but it tasted like chocolate. They found that out as they dared each other to taste it.

Gohan took a sip from his lemonade and silently wished that it was actually something stronger in that glass. He would need it if he would have to get through the day without breaking something.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Coming Clean

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

 _"Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

 _"You broke it."_

 _"Okay. What do you suggest?"_

 _"I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

 _"I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

 _"And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

 _"It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."_

 _Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"_

 _"Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan._

 _Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."_

 _Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."_

 _"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _"I'm just… Waiting for this all to be over and then I can go back to your quarters and be a normal soldier and patiently wait for your turn." Tobney said before he took a bite from his fries._

 _Gohan looked up. "My turn?"_

 _Tobney swallowed a fry and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not that stupid, Gohan. It's obvious they're trying to set you up with Lizis." Gohan lowered his gaze. "You've been going on dates all the time, just like Kanda and I. And now Lizis is the maid of honour. That was supposed to be Kanda's best friend but Kanda decided to give up the spot after a little pressuring from Vegeta and Lord Conno."_

 _Gohan looked over at Comora and Vegeta, who were now sitting at a table but still in deep conversation as Tobney continued: "We had group pictures this morning and we still have a couple of hours until the ceremony and I've heard something about duo shots." Gohan looked back at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if they make you and Lizis take a couple of pictures together. They're setting you up, Gohan."_

 _The half-saiyan was getting sick of all this evidence. "You don't know that."_

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 27. Coming Clean.**

"Alright," The photographer studied Gohan and Lizis, "let's start with a few formal pictures. "

Gohan and Lizis complied. The two stood next to each other as they made a serious face. The photographer shot a couple of pictures while giving them commentary. "Good. Perfect. Alright, Perfect. Let's make a couple of pictures that show your friendship. Gohan, why don't you throw an arm around her?" He suggested.

The half-saiyan followed his direction and wrapped an arm around Lizis's shoulders, slightly wrinkling the blue fabric of her dress. She smiled as she stepped closer to him and they both smiled for the camera. "Great. Now, lady Lizis, would you mind doing the same?" Lizis wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulders and they smiled at the camera again. FLASH. "Good, now Lady Lizis, why don't you wrap your arms around his neck, don't move from your position but just hug him sideways and smile at each other."

Gohan and Lizis exchanged glances but they followed his directions and the photographer shot a couple of pictures. Gohan was told to wrap his arms loosely around her frame and he did so. A few more pictures were shot before they were allowed to release each other.

"Great pictures!" The photographer said cheerfully. "Now, Lady Lizis, would you mind giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek?"

"What?" Lizis stepped closer to him as she gave him a questioning glance. Her golden eyes appeared confused as she reached up to brush away a black lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"Playful." The photographer explained. "It would really show how good your relationship is. You are good friends, right?"

Gohan's eyes wandered off to Vegeta. The man was watching everything and he now raised his eyebrows at the half-saiyan. Gohan realized Vegeta wasn't at all surprised at the photographer's suggestion. Almost as if he knew it was going to happen.

"Well, yeah, but I don't actually kiss my friends randomly." Lady Lizis responded.

"It's just a kiss, sweetheart. You're a woman. It's not like you haven't done it before." The photographer returned as he adjusted something on his camera.

"Excuse me!?" Lizis stated as she balled her fists and made a threatening step towards the camera man.

Gohan made a face, realizing that this may get out of hand, and he stepped closer to Lizis. "Hey, he's just a jerk. That is definitely something you have experience with, right? Let it go."

Lizis was still glaring at the photographer but she turned to Gohan and shrugged. "Fine." She blew out a sigh before she looked up at his face. "What do you think we should do?"

Gohan wasn't sure what to do. The half-saiyan shrugged to her. "We've exchanged greetings before, right?" Lizis kissed him on the cheek several times throughout their friendship.

"Right." Lizis rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess I don't mind kissing you." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"Right back at you." Gohan returned her smile. "Let's make it playful so that the readers know we don't mean it. I'll make a funny face."

Lizis chuckled. "Great idea." She leaned in to press and kiss on his cheek and Gohan managed to ignored the softness of her lips on his cheek as he made a funny face.

As he returned the kiss on her cheek, he noticed that she made a shocked face and placed a hand on front of her mouth, as if she was shocked that he did this. The two laughed as they stepped away from each other.

"Awww, that was so cute!" Kanda came running in and she threw her hands around Lizis. The young lady laughed as she was hugged by the bride-to-be. The two became a clashing bundle of white and blue lace as they threw their arms around each other and twirled around, laughing cheerfully while their skirts floated behind them. Apparently their photoshoot was over already.

Gohan looked over at Tobney, who was right behind Kanda. His friend gave him a look that Gohan didn't really feel like getting right now. I told you so… Tobney was distracted by Vegeta, who walked to him and whispered something to him.

The half-saiyan noticed that nobody was really looking at him right now so he slowly walked out the room. The young warrior realized that nobody was following him. Good. He could use some time alone. The young warrior walked back to the buffet, ignoring the people in the room, and heading straight for the wine. There he opened a bottle wine, filled a glass and took a couple of thirsty sips.

Itoro, Suno and Kaon exchanged amused glances in response to Gohan's sudden appearance. The three warriors were all dressed and ready to attend the wedding. Itoro was wearing a black uniform with short sleeves. The fabric ran all the way down to his feet, which were hidden by his black boots. Comora tried to convince him to wear long sleeves to hide the scars on his light-blue arms as they may disturb those with faint hearts. However, Itoro refused, saying he was proud of his scars. They may show that he'd gotten hurt but they also indicated that the guilty opponents died and he didn't.

Suno's reached up to scratch one of the numerous spikes on his head. He was also wearing a black uniform. They were all wearing the same uniform to show that they were part of the same group. Their armours were somewhat similar but small touches set them apart. Suno's armour had long downwards extending areas that protected his hips and upper legs.

Kaon was wearing an armour that had two sideways extending shoulder guards. Itoro only had two bands guarding his shoulder. Itoro winked to his comrades before he started to approach the half-saiyan.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink today." Itoro stated as he stood next to the younger warrior.

"Well, you're going to have to pry this one out of my cold dead hands." Gohan countered easily before he took another sip.

Itoro sipped from his own glass of wine. "Having a tough day?"

"No. I'm just really thirsty."

Itoro grinned. "I see." He stated as he watched Gohan empty the glass. Gohan made a move to the bottle again and Itoro gently placed his hand on the bottle to stop the half-saiyan. Gohan looked up at him. "Slow down. You still have to get through the entire day."

Gohan blew out a sigh. "You're probably right." He responded as he lowered his hand. Itoro noticed that Gohan wasn't going to be any trouble and he made eye-contact with the rest of the team. They approached him after this.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Suno asked once he was close enough.

Gohan shrugged. "I'm not getting married. I just have to stand next to the couple. What about you?" He received confused glances and he made a motion to the room in which Tobney was. "Tobney has been in your team for ages. You must have somehow grown closer to him. Isn't it strange to watch him get married?"

"Grown closer to him, huh?" Suno repeated as he placed his hand on his hip. "You must have us confused with some mushy female team."

Gohan just gave him an unconvinced glance but then shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way then."

Itoro smiled as he watched the younger half-saiyan. "It's strange." He admitted. "Tobney is still quite young in my eyes. Marriage is such an adult thing to do."

"There you are!" Vegeta headed into the room. The group of warriors glanced sideways in response to his call. "Honestly, running off the moment I let my eyes off of you." He complained as he walked closer. The man gave a suspicious glance to the glass in Gohan's hand and to the wine bottle on the table. "You didn't drink anything, did you?"

Gohan widened his eyes and quickly shook his head. "No!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes before he looked up at the others. Suno shook his head too. "Just a soda. Nothing alcoholic." He added in Gohan's defence.

"Hmm..." Vegeta looked back to Gohan. "Let's go. Don't leave my side again or you'll be sorry."

"Yes sir." Gohan stated meekly. Vegeta turned to walk away. Gohan whispered a brief thanks to the other members of the Suta Team before he followed his boss.

The ceremony was interesting for Gohan to watch. There was quite a crowd and of course there were cameras everywhere. The room was spacious with four rows of chairs all facing the front. The decorations were in the colours of the company, blue and violet. Flowers from all over the universe were spread over the room. Bouquets, single flowers, rows of flowers. Everything and anything one could imagine was present.

Groups of girls went ahead of them, throwing flowers as they walked. The maids of honour followed suit. Gohan and Lizis walked together to the stage. And then, under loud applause, Tobney and Kanda entered. The two smiled brightly as they walked to the centre of the stage. The lights focused on the group as they proceeded with the ceremony. They followed the typical planet's traditions. As Kanda and Tobney arrived, they all took a seat on the chairs on the stage, facing the crowd. A high officer stepped forward and gave a speech about the planet's history and the bond between the company and planet Quo. After this Lady Lizis stepped forwards to make a speech about Kanda and Tobney, how they met and how their relationship blossomed before her eyes during the many functions they all attended. Gohan watched Lizis as she gave the speech. He was once again astonished by how natural these things came to her. She spoke to the crowd as if she was speaking to one person. As if it was nothing. It made him feel proud of her as he could remember how nervous she was when she had to do her very first speech years ago. She had come so far.

After this speech, Comora came forward to make another speech in order to address the importance of universal cooperation. Gohan knew most of this speech as he helped write it. For a very terrified moment, he thought Vegeta was going to make him give this speech but Comora volunteered. Comora didn't mind doing things like this.

The time for speeches was over and Tobney and Kanda were now asked to step forwards with their maid of honour and best man. Tobney nervously fidgeted with the collar of his satin blue uniform. His basic armour with beige chest and shoulder guards felt tight around his chest. Kanda seemed just as nervous. Her white skirt gently swayed around her legs as she walked. The lacy fabric seemed to hover above the white underskirt rather than just being fastened to it. Her lavender hair was restricted into a high bun, decorated with white pearls as a few playful strings of hair lowered until they touched her naked shoulders.

The group stepped to the centre. Kanda's father spoke to the crowd while Gohan stepped forward to kiss the back of Kanda's hand. Lizis followed to do the same to Tobney's hand. This symbolized that the friends and family agreed to welcome the soon-to-be significant others of the couple.

The following step was something Gohan found a bit more difficult to accept. Kanda offered her wrist to her fiancé. Tobney held Kanda's hand gently as she grabbed a sharp knife. The young warrior was rubbing his thumb gently over her arm as he made a cut just beneath the palm of her hand. Kanda pressed her lips together as she turned her palm so that little blood drops could fall into a bowl. Tobney grabbed a handkerchief and used it to gently wipe the cut on her palm. A band aid was administered to her palm after this.

Kanda was more hesitant as she held the knife above his palm. She knew this was a tradition but she honestly never hurt anyone and she found it difficult to hurt her good friend. "Go ahead." Tobney stated quietly. Kanda looked up at him. "It won't hurt me. Trust me. I've been through worse."

Gohan let out an agreeing sound and he received a glance from the couple. The half-saiyan lowered his gaze, feeling like he was eavesdropping.

Tobney turned back to Kanda. She frowned in concentration as she pushed the knife closer to his palm and made the cut. Tobney tensed as the knife pierced his flesh. Yes, he had been through worse but this didn't mean he didn't actually feel it when a knife cut through his flesh.

The crowd cheered once they took a sip from the blood-red liquid in which both their blood was mingled. It was disgusting. But it was a tradition on this planet. It was supposed to signify that they were one now.

And, Kanda added with a smile as she explained the tradition to Tobney and Gohan a couple of days ago, it showed that the couple was willing to do almost anything for each other – however disgusting it may be.

They were now married. Once and for all.

Tobney and Kanda exchanged a kiss for the crowd before they were ushered to a balcony. There they waved to a large crowd. People of all sizes, forms, colours and races were cheering for the two. Gohan was once again surprised at the amount of people who came all the way to this planet just to cheer on a couple they hardly knew.

The rest of the day moved rather quickly after this. They all went to have dinner. Surprise. Surprise. Gohan was placed next to Lady Lizis. What did actually come as a surprise was that Tobney and Kanda were seated at the same table as Gohan and Lizis.

Gohan gave a confused glance around. He expected Vegeta to keep him close during dinner. However, Vegeta was sitting at a table with Stirania, Comora, his girlfriend, and the parents of both Lizis and Kanda. Vegeta caught Gohan's glance and the man lifted his glass to the younger warrior, as if to toast him.

Gohan couldn't help but smile before he nodded to his master. So they actually humoured Gohan and Tobney by allowing them to sit at the same table today.

"So what is it like to be married?" Lizis asked as she leaned forward to talk to the others above the noise.

"Strange." Kanda responded. "I don't feel any different... Do you?" She asked as she looked to Tobney.

Tobney shrugged. "Not really. Did you expect to feel different?"

"No. I just… Maybe I just feel sad that you'll be the only one I will ever kiss from now on." Kanda said thoughtfully. Gohan and Lizis exchanged grins at this.

"You can kiss Gohan if you want to." Tobney responded as he nodded to his best friend. "So that makes the total two."

Kanda's eyes moved to Gohan. "Ah, really? You would give your best friend to me just like that?" She tilted her head sideways as she looked back to Gohan.

"Oh no." Lizis placed her hand on Gohan's hand. "If anyone is going to be kissing Gohan it's going to be me." She said in Gohan's defence. "And I am not sharing." She waved them away.

Gohan played along as he tightened his grip on her hand and took it along as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you heard it. I'm already spoken for."

"Tobney. Do something about this." Kanda complained as she made a mock-frowning face.

"Nah, you two girls are the ones who have all the power. I have nothing to say in the matter." Tobney responded innocently.

Lizis grinned. "You've trained him well, Kanda."

"And I was quick about it too, wasn't I?" Kanda added cheerfully. The group laughed cheerfully as they were finally not able to keep a straight face and allowed their laughter to let go.

After the dinner, Kanda and Tobney did their first dance as husband and wife. The first song was over before they knew it and Gohan winked at Lizis and nodded to the dancefloor. Lizis returned his grin and she held out a slender hand to him.

The dancefloor was quickly filling up as the couples started to dance. Gohan was surprised to notice that even Vegeta and Stirania were dancing together. The young warrior was studying them for a bit as the two danced. He found it interesting when Vegeta showed even the slightest bit of affection to Stirania. The two were in love. He was sure of it. But Vegeta was not the type of person to show his love for anyone. He didn't kiss Stirania in front of others. They hardly ever held hands. He did not often see them dance. It was a strange sight. The two were talking quietly to each other as they danced and Stirania smiled at her lover.

"Strange to see, isn't it?" Lizis followed his line of sight. "I figure Vegeta isn't really nice to you."

Gohan looked back to her. "He's a strict...ehhh… mentor." He said hesitantly.

Lizis's grin widened. "Right. I'll bet he's been like that since he enslaved you." She responded as she gave him a pointed look.

Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Right. You know."

"I do."

"These days I don't know who knows the truth and who doesn't." Gohan said as he studied his friend.

"Yeah, it must be difficult to live such a lie." Lizis stated as she turned her head to look at Vegeta and Stirania. She looked back to Gohan.

"I don't really care anymore." Gohan responded, feeling less truthful than he wanted to be.

The evening was over in a flash. Tobney, Kanda, Lizis and Gohan all danced and had fun throughout the hours and they were allowed to do pretty much anything they wanted. Vegeta and the others stayed out of their way. Gohan appreciated this. It made it feel like a real marriage. As if Tobney and Kanda were actually choosing to do this.

The evening lasted way too short for Gohan's taste. The young warrior had to bid goodnight to Lizis sooner than he would like to. It wasn't even that late at night but the ceremony was done.

Well… Not entirely done… There was one task for Tobney and Kanda left. A task that Tobney was dreading from the moment he heard he had to get married to Kanda.

And so they found themselves sitting on the beautiful bed. The room was relatively spacious. The walls were a simple beige colour and the soft carpet was a warm light-brown colour. The bed was massive. Tobney felt like they could both stretch out their arms and legs and still not touch each other.

"So..." Tobney was wearing a blue bathrobe. It felt soft to the touch and he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it off.

"So..." Kanda was wearing the same robe. The two were sitting on the foot end of the bed.

Tobney frowned as he stared at the ground in front of them. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to start? What were they supposed to start? It was all about the reproduction, right? No need for anything else… They were not just about to have some fun. It was work. It was a task forced upon both of them. He just didn't know where to begin.

"Oh by the gods, Kanda, I don't know what to do." Tobney said as he turned to his friend.

Kanda smiled in response. "Me neither." She said.

"Can't we just… Pretend we did anything? Tell them we did. Maybe we could pretend our systems just don't work together. We could get out of all this." Tobney saw the fallacies in his arguments already. Detailed tests had been done to make sure they could reproduce together. Their racial details were compared. Simulations of their union were created. There was no reason for them not to be able to provide a child. Unless one of them was barren, which intrusive investigation already ruled out.

Kanda's smile widened as she turned to Tobney. She took his hands in her hands and looked up at him. "Tobney. When I first heard I had to get married to someone soon, I was devastated. I hated that I would not be seen as a proper company owner without a man by my side. But that's how it still is in this universe. Men and women still have to get married in order to gain ownership of a company."

Kanda lowered her gaze to their entangled hands for a moment. "Luckily, I have a father who cares about my feelings. He didn't want me to marry someone I didn't like so he left the choice entirely up to me. Even after I sent one suitor after the other packing, he still didn't pressure me into making a decision." She looked up and noticed the manner in which Tobney was devoting all of his attention to her. A smile appeared on her face as she realized she made the right choice. "When Vegeta put your name forwards, I said yes without even thinking about it."

Something changed in Tobney's expression but he didn't say anything so she continued: "I love you as a friend, Tobney. I knew you would be nice to me. I knew you would not pressure me into giving my company to you and I was sure you wouldn't mind being by my side rather than the other way around." She explained. "I remembered the first time we met and how you've always been so sweet to me. Do you remember?"

"The first time we met?" Tobney asked. The young warrior thought back. That was a long time ago. "Ehhh… at that event? It was the four year anniversary of Vegeta's army, right?"

"Before that." Kanda responded as she looked up at him. "I remember running into a young rascal." She grinned when Tobney raised an eyebrow. Tobney made a thoughtful expression but then his facial contours changed.

"Right! I remember…."

 ****** Flashback******

It was only seven years ago when the seventeen-year-old Tobney was running along the corridors of the third-class floor. The young warrior saw a young woman walking around and he skidded to a stop.

The young woman looked awfully out of place here. She was wearing a guest bracelet and a short white dress. Her lavender hair was put up in a high ponytail. The young warrior hesitated for a moment but then walked closer to her.

"Hi." Tobney stated as she looked at him. "Are you a guest here?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, this is the third-class floor. I just… The soldiers here don't really care much for guest privileges. It would be safer for you to go upstairs to the elite floor. That's where guests usually stay."

"I'm walking around a little bit." Kanda said as she shrugged.

"It's not safe for you here." Tobney pressured. "Please, just humour me and go back upstairs." He looked around to both sides of the hallway before he looked back at her.

Kanda distrusted the manner in which he was looking around. He appeared to be running from something. "Are you a prisoner?" She asked bluntly.

Tobney smiled. "Something like that. Come on, I'll bring you to the elite floor." He motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated but she did see the Suta Team insignia on his armour. He must be an elite soldier if he is wearing that… Or he could have stolen it….

Tobney kept looking around as they walked. Kanda studied him suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed further every time he looked around. He seemed on edge. As if he was expecting someone to jump out around every corner they turned.

Finally, they reached the elite floor and Tobney turned to her. "Please stay on this floor. Now if you'll excuse me." He went to walk away but she stopped him.

"Wait." Kanda placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Tobney looked at her hand before he looked at her face. "Thank you. What's your name?"

Tobney hesitated as he looked to the staircase that would take him downstairs again. "No problem... My name is…"

"GOTCHA." A hand enclosed around Tobney's arm.

Tobney responded as if he was stung by something. He jumped and tried to free his arm instantly while muttering: "Noooo."

Comora pulled him closer by his arm. "I've got you now, you little runt." He stated before he noticed Kanda. "Oh, my lady." He bowed and he placed a hand on the back of Tobney's neck to force him to bow too. "I didn't notice you there. I hope this one wasn't bothering you." He tightened his grip on Tobney's upper arm and the younger warrior recoiled away from him, as far as he could.

"No sir. I simply got lost and he was leading me back to the elite floor." Kanda said in response. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Her eyes lowered to Tobney.

"Well, we'll get out of your way now." Comora roughly pulled Tobney closer again. The younger warrior was still resisting against his grip but it was nothing more than a fly trying to wriggle out of his hands.

"Will I see you both at the event tonight?" She asked as she looked at them.

Comora considered this for a moment. "Sure. We'll both attend the event tonight." He responded briefly. "Say goodbye, Tobney."

Tobney looked over at Kanda. "See you later." He responded as he stood next to Comora. The young warrior had given up on trying to free his arm.

"See you later." Kanda smiled at him. Comora responded a greeting as well. After this the man started walking, pulling Tobney along. Once they were out of sight, Comora gave Tobney a rough push.

"Be happy that she was there, runt." He stated as Tobney stood straight. "That extended the time until your beating a little. Walk." He gave another push and Tobney started walking.

 ****** End of Flashback ******

"Only later did I realize that you were running away from Comora." Kanda stated. "And you risked getting caught only to make sure that I wouldn't get hurt. You didn't even know me, Tobney."

"That's why, when Vegeta suggested your name, I chose you." Kanda continued.

Tobney looked at her. "You chose me?" He repeated. Kanda nodded as she showed a smile. "I thought Vegeta made that decision."

"No. He may have suggested your name." Kanda said. "But I said yes. It was my decision to marry you, Tobney."

Tobney's mouth was open. He thought they both didn't have a choice in the matter. He thought they were both being forced to marry each other. The resentment he felt towards this marriage melted away a little as he realized that Kanda actually wanted to marry him. Tobney smiled as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I said yes to you too, today." He stated quietly. "I love you too, as a friend. Let's help each other through this as friends, okay?"

Kanda didn't respond but she leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips. Tobney responded to her kiss. He threw his arms around her and pulled her closer as they allowed physical passion to take over.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following morning, Gohan was sitting on the balcony of his room, staring out at the world. The sun was up high in the air and the planet was bursting with life. Birds were flying while singing beautiful tunes. Gohan could hear roars of animals that could only be large carnivores. He had no idea but it definitely sounded like it. The young warrior woke up to the doorbell. The young warrior remembered answering the doorbell and being surprised when only a table came floating inside. The table was covered entirely by different types of morning foods and drinks, again from all around the world. Gohan wasn't too hungry at first so he just grabbed a cup of coffee and went for the balcony to sit outside and watch the sun. The half-saiyan was surprised to find that the table followed him casually and didn't stop until Gohan sat down on the balcony. There it landed right in front of him.

At the time, Gohan only tilted his head sideways and muttered something about pushy furniture. This castle was strangely modern. The furniture honestly appeared to be alive as it basically told you what you wanted to do. The young warrior decided to play along and he was now slowly but surely making his way through the foods on the table. He was in no hurry. The sun felt amazing on his sun deprived skin and the air felt fresh in his lungs. Nothing like the air-conditioning he was used to breathing in.

The young warrior considered a conversation he had with Tobney right before they left for Tobney's marriage. The two were discussing their plans to fight Vegeta when Tobney suddenly mentioned that he also asked Sianna to join them.

Gohan remember being angry when he heard this. He turned on Tobney, exclaiming: "You invited Sianna?"

"Yeah. Of course. You know she'd love to help."

"She would love to get herself killed." Gohan returned easily. "I can't believe it, Tobney. Now I have to tell her she can't do it."

"Why?" Tobney raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why tell her she can't do it?"

"I am not going to let her help us in our fight against Vegeta. He'll kill her straight away just to spite me."

"It's not your decision to make." Tobney said strictly. "Sianna can make that decision for herself."

"Sianna has always been bad at making these decisions." Gohan responded. "She doesn't know when to stop. Vegeta would have killed her years ago if it wasn't for the fact that he thinks he can make her more miserable while keeping her alive. Sianna is the only person everyone knows Vegeta has not been able to tame yet."

"Exactly." Tobney cut in. "Sianna, the slave, the weakest warrior on this ship, has not given in yet. And we have, Gohan, can't you see that. Sianna is the strongest of us all. She has a right to be a part of Vegeta's downfall."

"You don't even know if that's going to happen!" Gohan snarled in response. "He might kill us all."

Tobney eyed Gohan steadily. "You're stronger than him."

"In strength, yes. But it takes more to defeat him. Vegeta has been fighting for years. Way longer than I have even been alive. He's not only my superior when it comes to strategies but also endurance and tactical fighting and..." Gohan took a breath as he realized what he was getting himself into. "I'm in way over my head. I can't expect to beat Vegeta." His breathing sped up as he spoke and he found it difficult to get oxygen into his system. He was suddenly very aware of his heartbeat as it pounded in his chest. His lungs hurt and shivers ran over his arms and torso, making the hairs on his limbs rise.

"Gohan." Tobney stepped closer to his friend and placed his hands on Gohan's shoulder. "Calm down. Breathe." Gohan wasn't listening to him at first until Tobney grabbed Gohan's chin and pushed his face up until they were making eye-contact. Immediately, Gohan could feel a strange but calming sensation fall over him. It was almost as if some sort of veil covered his mind.

Gohan blew out a sigh, finally calm now, and frowned at Tobney. "Did you just change my mental state?"

"Yeah." Tobney grinned as he studied his best friend. "And it was easy. You don't really put up your walls when you're panicking. You should work on that."

Gohan scoffed. "I will." He stated thoughtfully.

Tobney still had his hands on Gohan's shoulders and he now squeezed them gently. "You see, this is what Vegeta has done to you." Gohan looked up at him. "He's not invincible. He has trained you to think like that. After years and years of bullying you, he has got you thinking that he is superior to you in many ways but he's not."

"That's not true..." Gohan said weakly.

"Oh no? You just had a panic attack just because you were considering fighting him." Tobney stated, frowning. "You've got to believe that you can defeat him or you're actually going to lose."

Gohan lowered his gaze for a moment. "I don't know how to change that." He muttered quietly.

Tobney nodded. "I have been thinking about that. Now, hear me out, I thought that I could take you back into your memories." He stated. Gohan looked up at him. "To the time before Vegeta enslaved you. Back all the way to that first fight. Back then, you were fighting for other people. You told me yourself that back then you didn't care about your own strength. All you cared about was that you had people to protect. It didn't matter than he was stronger than you."

"I don't want to go back to those memories." Gohan said as he shook his head. "I don't want to think about my life before... all of this." He made a helpless gesture to the world around him.

"It might be good for you." Tobney urged.

"No, you're just saying that because you want to look into my memories. You've been curious about my first battle with Vegeta since we met. I'm not going to just play along and let you look into my memories."

"Fine. Just consider it." Tobney responded. "Really. Consider it. If you don't want to do it, we won't. I just thought that allowing you to feel what is was like to live without the insecurities that Vegeta rammed into your mind would be good for you."

Back on the balcony on planet Quo, Gohan frowned as he considered how scared he felt when thinking about challenging Vegeta. He never realized that Vegeta's effect on him was so strong. How did this happen? How did Vegeta managed to have such a hold over him? And Gohan didn't even notice that it was happening…

The young warrior looked over his shoulder when the door to his room opened. Gohan blew out a sigh when he noticed who it was and he mentally said goodbye to his quiet morning. Vegeta frowned as his reached his underling. "Why are you still in your robe?" He demanded.

"Good morning to you too, sir." Gohan responded meekly. The vitamin D in his system was putting him in a lenient mood.

Vegeta sat down on another chair. "I want to take you through your schedule for today." He stated as he pulled a small black projector from his pocket and made room for it on the table.

"My schedule?" Gohan repeated as he watched Vegeta mess up his breakfast table. "I can make my own schedule now, remember?"

Vegeta looked up at him now that he had placed the machine on the table. "Not during this mission."

"It's not a mission. We're just here for Tobney's wedding."

"Work never stops." Vegeta activated the projector and a screen appeared in the area above the table. Vegeta pressed a button and the screen multiplied so that Gohan and Vegeta could look at their own screen even though they were not sitting at the same side of the table. Vegeta scooted his seat closer so he could grab something from the table.

While Vegeta munched on the bread, his underling looked up at him. "You didn't get breakfast?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but I already finished it." Vegeta responded with his mouth full. "And there is always room for more."

Gohan grabbed a piece of fruit just to make sure Vegeta wouldn't get to it. He took a bite from it as he studied the schedule in front of him. "That's an action packed day." He stated.

"You like being busy." Vegeta responded easily. The man reached out to grab Gohan's cup of coffee, not missing how Gohan's hand moved to stop him but the young warrior halted just in time and lowered his hand again, and took a sip from it. "First up is the interview with the Flash about Tobney's wedding. You've been putting that interview off for weeks now because you were so busy scheduling it in so today is the perfect day for it." He started. Gohan pressed his lips together. The reason why he had such difficulties with finding time for the stupid interview was that he hated talking to the press. He could never be honest. Vegeta always insisted on being present so he could keep an eye on the words Gohan's said. The half-saiyan always felt as if he was just saying what Vegeta wanted him to say and never what he really wanted to say.

"After that you'll have a meeting with Tobney, Comora and yours truly to discuss the ceremony and the upcoming few days here." Vegeta continued. "This will be followed by a late lunch with Lady Lizis."

"Why?" Gohan interrupted.

Vegeta looked up, disturbed. "What?"

"Why am I having lunch with Lizis?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"Lady Lizis is here to visit Kanda but Kanda is having lunch with Tobney. So there's nobody to entertain Lizis and..."

"Bullshit." Gohan snarled in response.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose so high in response to Gohan's opinion that they nearly touched his hairline. The man was silent for a moment before he took a breath. "I beg your pardon?"

"Stop lying to me, Vegeta." Gohan continued as he frowned at the man. "Why was Lady Lizis Kanda's bridesmaid while Kanda actually wanted her best friend initially? Why do I always have to have lunch with Lizis when she's near me? Why did Lizis and I have to do a photoshoot together? Why did we have to kiss for the photo? Just so she can feel loved while she is here? Is it because she has nobody else around who can kiss her?" Gohan frowned as he sat up. "I don't believe it for a second. Admit it, Vegeta. You are trying to arrange a marriage between me and Lizis just as you arranged the marriage between Tobney and Kanda!"

Vegeta was slowly sipping from Gohan's coffee while he listened to Gohan's rant. "Fine." He stated once Gohan was done.

The half-saiyan faltered for a moment. He expected Vegeta to deny it. He didn't expect such a calm response. "What?"

"I admit it. I plan on having you two married." Vegeta responded calmly.

Gohan was silent for a second this time before he could feel a burst of anger in his chest. "I CAN'T marry Lady Lizis. She's a freaking lady and I'm a freaking servant!"

Vegeta surveyed him evenly. "You're not a servant anymore." He responded slowly. "You're an elite soldier. Lady Lizis cannot marry a servant, I agree. But she can marry an elite soldier who is the heir to the most influential company in the entire universe." Vegeta responded as he held Gohan's gaze. The half-saiyan frowned back at him. "You see Lizis was supposed to marry a couple of years ago. However, she's been turning down every suitor her father sent to her. She's afraid a man will try to take over her company. She needs someone who will allow her to take the lead of the company while he stays in the shadows. So, what more of a perfect match would she make to a man who has his own company to care for."

"I don't want your company!" Gohan complained. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Until you realize that I don't care." Vegeta responded briefly. "Besides, who said anything about you getting the company? I worked too hard on creating that company to just hand it over to you." He said as he shook his head. "No, you'll be the owner in name only."

"Right and you expect me to live as your spokesman? Acting like I am the owner of the company while you are pulling the strings behind the scenes?"

"Honestly, you're already more than halfway there." Vegeta responded easily. "You go to meetings on my behalf. You do interviews. You help with the training of the younger pupils and you lead slave markets and trades."

"I don't want to live in the spotlights anymore!" Gohan snarled.

"Oh, but you were born for it." Vegeta responded amusedly. "You have the perfect attitude and always say exactly the right things. And on top of that you're so _cute_." He reached out to grab Gohan's chin and hold his face up but only a moment after contact Gohan hit his hand away. The man laughed as he pulled back. "You've got the entire female population of the universe drooling over you and every soldier in the company looks up to you. You are already there. You just didn't know it."

Gohan lowered his gaze as he thought about this and he realized Vegeta was right. When was the last time Vegeta had a meeting with someone other than Comora? Every meeting that occurred with other companies, Gohan had attended as Vegeta's representative, introducing himself as Vegeta's second-in-command. The half-saiyan just didn't notice as it had become so normal for him.

"So this afternoon, you will have a late lunch with Lizis. You will take her to a beautiful lake that you saw as you headed here yesterday. And you wanted to share the location with her." Vegeta explained as he watched Gohan getting angrier and angrier. "You will entertain her there. Just be yourself, apparently women fall for that. And you will kiss her just in time for the paparazzi to make a picture of you."

"WHAT?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I didn't stutter."

"I can't kiss Lizis. I am in a relationship!" Gohan answered.

Vegeta regarded him for a moment. "Let me get this straight. You are saying that a young woman who has been misbehaving since I got her and has no financial or social benefits for me whatsoever is the reason for the thwarting of my billion credit deal?"

Gohan was silent as he stared at his master, realizing where Vegeta was going with this.

"I didn't think so." Vegeta continued, taking Gohan's silence as the answer he wanted. "Good. So since you have no strings attached to anyone, you should have no problems with kissing Lady Lizis, right?"

Gohan took a breath before he answered: "Right."

"Good." Vegeta smiled as he looked back to his schedule. "So, after your lunch with Lizis you will appear as a guest on some new musical that is being performed in the central city. Just promotional. Allowing you face to be seen on the red carpet. Then you will have final meeting with me to discuss the news and pictures the press can send out about today and then you're off the hook for today. Do you understand everything?"

"I see what I have to do today. I don't understand why though." Gohan responded evenly.

Vegeta shrugged. "As long as you follow orders just like a puppet ought to do." He said sweetly before he got up. "Get dressed. I'll take you to the interview. I'll make sure you get there."

Gohan followed his example and he walked away to get dressed without saying anything else to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince looked back down to the table and snatched a sandwich from the table. He chewed on it while he looked out at the beautiful planet. Today was going to be a good day.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28: Phase 1

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."_

 _Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"_

" _Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan._

 _Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."_

 _Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."_

 _"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _That's why, when Vegeta suggested your name, I chose you." Kanda continued._

 _Tobney looked at her. "You chose me?" He repeated. Kanda nodded as she showed a smile. "I thought Vegeta made that decision."_

" _No. He may have suggested your name." Kanda said. "But I said yes. It was my decision to marry you, Tobney."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _"Stop lying to me, Vegeta." Gohan continued as he frowned at the man. "Why was Lady Lizis Kanda's bridesmaid while Kanda actually wanted her best friend initially? Why do I always have to have lunch with Lizis when she's near me? Why did Lizis and I have to do a photoshoot together? Why did we have to kiss for the photo? Just so she can feel loved while she is here? Is it because she has nobody else around who can kiss her?" Gohan frowned as he sat up. "I don't believe it for a second. Admit it, Vegeta. You are trying to arrange a marriage between me and Lizis just as you arranged the marriage between Tobney and Kanda!"_

 _Vegeta was slowly sipping from Gohan's coffee while he listened to Gohan's rant. "Fine." He stated once Gohan was done._

 _The half-saiyan faltered for a moment. He expected Vegeta to deny it. He didn't expect such a calm response. "What?"_

 _"I admit it. I plan on having you two married." Vegeta responded calmly. "So this afternoon, you will have a late lunch with Lizis. You will take her to a beautiful lake that you saw as you headed here yesterday. And you wanted to share the location with her." Vegeta explained as he watched Gohan getting angrier and angrier. "You will entertain her there. Just be yourself, apparently women fall for that. And you will kiss her just in time for the paparazzi to make a picture of you."_

 _"WHAT?" Gohan exclaimed._

 _"I didn't stutter."_

 _"I can't kiss Lizis. I am in a relationship!" Gohan answered._

 _Vegeta regarded him for a moment. "Let me get this straight. You are saying that a young woman who has been misbehaving since I got her and has no financial or social benefits for me whatsoever is the reason for the thwarting of my billion credit deal?"_

 _Gohan was silent as he stared at his master, realizing where Vegeta was going with this._

 _"I didn't think so." Vegeta continued, taking Gohan's silence as the answer he wanted. "Good. So since you have no strings attached to anyone, you should have no problems with kissing Lady Lizis, right?"_

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 28. Phase 1.**

The place Vegeta chose for the lunch date was beautiful. Gohan had to admit this. They were sitting near a great lake. The sun was shimmering on the water. The sounds of nature around them were quite distracting as Gohan was used to silence. This was not the case on the planet though. The bushes rustled constantly. The water splashed and rushed passed them. Gohan had to concentrate on Lizis in order to not get distracted by the sounds all around him. A small clearing was where they decided to sit down.

Lizis was wearing a flowery dress and her black hair was controlled into a bun on the back of her head. She seemed to be having the time of her life as they walked to the clearing, sat down and had their lunch together in the sun.

As time proceeded, Gohan was distracted by the task Vegeta forced upon him for today. The young warrior looked around to the two trees. A photographer was hiding there, looking at them in secret. Gohan could feel his presence.

"Is something wrong?" Lizis asked as she followed his line of sight. She didn't see anything so her golden eyes went back to him.

"No." Gohan responded briefly.

"Tell me, Gohan." She urged.

Gohan hesitated as he lowered his gaze. "Vegeta wants me to kiss you today."

Lizis didn't seem surprised by this message. "Really? Are we actually doing this?"

"You knew?" Gohan asked in return, actually surprised by this.

Lizis shrugged. "We've been talking about it." She responded. "Since Tobney and Kanda announced their engagement. I've been meaning to tell you about it myself. I wanted to do it today, actually. Why did Vegeta tell you?"

"I sort of forced him to tell me." Gohan admitted. Lizis smiled as if she wasn't surprised to hear this. "So do you not mind this?"

Lizis considered this question for a moment before she looked up at Gohan. "Not really. The thing is, Gohan, girls like Kanda and I don't get to fall in love. It's not good for the company. As children of business owners like the one my father owns, we were basically born to take over the company eventually. Marriage is just another tactic that can help the company either gain good deals or alliances. Most we can hope for is that the people we marry are nice to us and that we like them." She smiled as she studied Gohan. "And that's definitely the case here. Gohan, I didn't get to buy your freedom back then but this is something that I can do."

"Marrying you doesn't guarantee my freedom." Gohan responded.

"No, but it guarantees your status as the heir to Vegeta's company." Lizis responded. "Vegeta cannot demote you to a slave anymore if you're married to me. He has to officially appoint you to be the heir of his company or your status is too below mine. He can't touch you." She grabbed a cup of tea but only held it in her hands. "Don't you see? It's a win-win situation for both of us. You get a position too high for Vegeta to tear you down and I get a husband whom I care for and who has no interest in my company."

Gohan shrugged. "I guess." He responded. Her explanation seemed to make sense. He had to agree that Vegeta couldn't pull him back down to a lower status if he was engaged or married to Lizis. Vegeta would have to at least continue the charade that Gohan was going to take over the company. However, not even Lizis would know what was going on behind closed doors. And Gohan tended to spend a lot of time behind doors closed off from the rest of the universe.

Lizis smiled in response. "You guess, huh?" She said as she studied. "Alright, so where are the paparazzi?"

"How do you know…?"

"Vegeta wanted you to kiss me. I'll bet there are photographers somewhere to capture our kiss and post it in all the tabloids." Lizis grinned. "I've been living in this world way longer than you have, Gohan."

Gohan repositioned himself. "There is a one photographer behind those trees there." He made a nod with his head to the trees behind him.

Lizis didn't look right away but instead sipped from her drink. "Right. So, in just a moment, I will reach for the cupcakes that are standing way over there." Her eyes focused on the cupcakes next to Gohan. "I'll reach over you, lose my balance and you'll catch me. And then the magic happens." She winked at him.

Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Are you willing to do that?"

"Am I willing to kiss one of the most desirable men in the universe?" Lizis raised an eyebrow. "Hell yes. So, do we have an agreement?"

"We do." Gohan smiled as he repositioned himself again. "Better angle for the camera." He explained in response to her questioning glance.

"Ah, you're getting good at this already." Lizis smiled as she sat up and started for the cupcakes. She used her hands to crawl to the cupcakes but as she was moving over Gohan's legs, her hand got stuck in the fabric and she made a surprised sound as she fell over. Gohan was ready to catch her and he gently helped her back into a sitting position. The two looked at each other for a moment before Lizis moved in for the kiss.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Perfect." Vegeta activated the small photo frame and a picture of Lizis and Gohan, entangled on the blanket outside appeared. "I couldn't have done it better myself. If I didn't know you are not in love, I would have believed this."

Tobney gasped as he looked at the picture before he looked at Gohan. The half-saiyan's gaze was lowered. He refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Honestly, it's too bad you cannot pursue an acting career because you've got the skills." Vegeta seemed pleased with himself. "The people will gobble the news and pictures up. They love the both of you and adding you as a couple will please the crowds greatly."

Tobney tried to send a mental message to his friend. _What about Sianna?_ But Gohan only shook his head and a mental wall roughly pushed Tobney out of Gohan's mind. Tobney decided to turn his attack to the actual guilty ones: "You can't do this." He stated as he looked to Vegeta and Comora.

Vegeta leaned on the table with his elbows and allowed the tips of his fingers to meet as he looked to Tobney. "I remember you said the same thing about your marriage to Kanda and look where we are." A nasty grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "You already fucked her two nights in a row and you were not hesitant about it the second time."

Tobney flew from his chair, his fists ready to punch some sense into Vegeta, but Gohan was already standing in front of him. Tobney stared at his best friend while Gohan slowly shook his head. Vegeta had the sense to stay silent now. He'd made his point. Still, the smirk on his face showed that he was enjoying the situation greatly. Comora placed his hand on his forehead, slowly shaking his head.

Tobney lowered his hands and stepped back. Gohan turned to Vegeta. "If you'll excuse us, sir." He stated with a nod to Vegeta and Comora.

"Sure." Vegeta waved them away. "We're done here anyway."

Gohan thanked him before he turned to Tobney. The two warriors walked out the room. Gohan looked over at Tobney. "Let's find a quiet place to train. Get some of this energy out." He suggested.

Tobney nodded. "I would love that."

The two found a window and jumped out it. While they were flying, Gohan looked over at his friend. "Tobney, you cannot attack Vegeta like that." He chastised.

"Why not? Don't you just want to punch those teeth out of his ugly mouth?" Tobney responded angrily.

"Yes, but we'll get our chance for that, remember?" Gohan said as he studied his best friend. "Just hold on until that moment."

"I can't wait. That's all." Tobney said as he crossed his arms over each other.

Gohan smiled as he looked forwards again. "That makes two of us." He said truthfully.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Exactly one week later, Gohan arrived back to his room on the mothership. The young warrior noticed that Bulma, Sianna and Solarus were sitting at the high table in his room. The women all looked at him and an icy feeling ran down his back. Something was very wrong.

Solarus and Bulma both looked at Sianna. She nodded and the two women got up. They didn't say anything to Gohan as they passed him and walked out the room.

Gohan reached Sianna and the half-saiyan smiled at her. "Hey. By the gods, I missed you." His eyes ran from her very short brown hair to her yellow eyes and down to her slim body that was covered in the simple slave dress. He missed everything about her. The look in her eyes, the way she walked and talked, the way her warm body felt against his… Though these thoughts were somewhat ruined by the angry look on her face.

Sianna activated a small projector and a picture of Gohan and Lizis kissing on the picnic blanket appeared. She looked at Gohan, a look that Gohan had not seen on her face before.

"Sianna, I can explain…" He tried as he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"Explain? Explain that you kissed another woman?" She snarled at him. "How could you, Gohan?"

"I…. Vegeta made me." Gohan explained. "I had no choice…"

"Right. Vegeta made you stick your tongue down her throat?" She said as she frowned at him. "Well, he must have learned to be invisible because I don't see him on this picture."

"There was nothing I could do. He told me to kiss her!"

"You always say that! Every time you do something mean you say that it's not your fault. That Vegeta made you do it." Sianna snarled back at him. "Well there are some things Vegeta cannot make you do, Gohan. And kissing Lizis is one of them."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do!" Sianna jumped up from her chair. "Gohan. I have been tortured too. I have been whipped, beaten, threatened and humiliated. I know what it's like to be ordered to do something I don't want to do. That's doesn't mean that I follow those orders." She was so angry that she clenched her fists. "Cheating is not something that Vegeta can order you to do. It's is something you did on your own."

"Please Sianna. There was nothing I could do." Gohan tried desperately. He reached out to her, trying to hug her, trying to soften these angry emotions, hoping that he could make this better, but she moved back and pushed his hands away.

"You know, it must be horrible." Sianna studied him as she spoke. "It must be horrifying to be such a good person who is forced by everyone else to do such mean things." She shook her head before she moved to the doorway.

"Sianna." Gohan turned to follow her.

"Leave me alone, Gohan."

The half-saiyan stopped walking and he allowed her to walk out the room. The young warrior wasn't even sure why he did it. His body just automatically responded to her words, following her order like he was used to follow orders. The young warrior could feel his breathing speed up as a strange sensation tried to push through his body. It felt like a tidal wave he couldn't stop and he felt his eyes getting watery.

Gohan blinked the tears away and he shook his head before he turned back to his room. He had to distract himself. He had enough work to do that could take his mind off of this situation. Crying was not going to help him here. He had to keep moving. Always keep moving. Just keep moving.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Five, six, six, six…" Tobney stated as he watched Sianna do push-ups.

"Oh come on!" Sianna snarled as she held still and looked up at him. "I'm doing them just fine."

"You didn't go all the way to the ground. It doesn't count." Tobney said strictly. "And who told you to stop? Keep going or I'll add a couple more to the count."

Sianna could feel her arms burning with pain. Her entire body was trembling as she lowered it again, all the way down, before groaning with the effort of pushing up once more. Tobney nodded approvingly. "That's better." He stated.

Gohan was watching the situation passively from his chair. They cleared out Tobney's bedroom and were now using it as a training room for Sianna. Sometimes, Gohan and Tobney also trained here in order to hide how much they were actually training these days. And of course to hide that they were training Tobney's abilities. This had to be kept a secret from Vegeta and the Suta Team.

Gohan agreed to allow Sianna to at least train for the battle against Vegeta. However, he wanted to watch the trainings. Tobney refused this at first, saying that Gohan wouldn't like it if Tobney was hard on Sianna, but he relented when Gohan promised not to interfere.

Tobney counted lazily. "Eleven… Eleven… Twelve. Perfect. You're learning fast, Sianna." He said as he watched her fall down to the ground. "Alright. Enough rest. Get up." He ordered after only a second.

Sianna made a whining sound as she pushed her body up. Gohan couldn't help but smile a little. Honestly, twelve push-ups could floor her easily. How was she supposed to fight anyone? Then again, when he first started to train, he couldn't manage pushups either. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

Tobney was thinking the same thing as he decided to allow Sianna a little room to stand up fully. She was sweating profusely and her face was quite red as she weakly walked to her friend.

Tobney grabbed two cushions and he went to stand in front of her. "Alright. You know the drill. Let's do a couple of rounds and then we'll repeat the exercise routine."

"What?" Sianna exclaimed. "I have to do everything again? That wasn't the case during the other trainings."

"No, but you're progressing quite quickly so the routine will have to progress along with that." Tobney explained. "You need to be driven to the edge every day or you'll never reach a sufficient level."

Sianna was about to complain again when Gohan's scouter beeped. Tobney and Sianna glanced to the half-saiyan as Gohan reached up to accept the call. "Gohan here… Yes, sir…. I'll be right there." He said before he closed the conversation. He got up. "Vegeta. I have to go." He said by way of explanation. "But you were doing well. This might actually work." He gave a weak smile to Sianna but she kept her gaze averted from his. The young warrior allowed a sad expression to take over his face before he looked at Tobney. "I'll just go now. I'll see you two later."

"Definitely." Tobney responded by way of greeting. He noticed that Gohan gave one last glance at Sianna, who ignored him, before leaving the room. Tobney pressed his lips together as he studied the younger warrior. "When are you going to forgive him?"

Sianna frowned as she held up her fists. "Never." She responded before she sank through her knees a little to stand more firmly. "Let's go."

Tobney nodded and he followed her example by bending his knees a little. He watched as she punched the cushions in his hands. "He's sorry, you know."

"He'd better be." Sianna responded.

"Oh come on." Tobney stepped back when Sianna tried to punch again. She noticed she hit thin air and she looked up at him. "This is ridiculous. Forgive him already!"

"No!" Sianna responded indignantly. "He kissed another woman."

"And do you really think he did that because he wanted it?" Tobney responded in an annoyed tone. "Have you not considered that Vegeta may have threatened to hurt you or me or Solarus or anyone else on this ship?"

Sianna didn't look at him. "Vegeta can make Gohan do anything these days. It's time Gohan stopped following that man's orders."

"I agree. And we're working on that. But right now, Gohan could use all the help he can get." Tobney responded. Sianna did look at him now.

"What do you mean?"

Tobney took a breath before he explained what happened several days ago. He explained how Gohan got a panic attack just by thinking about attacking Vegeta. He also added that he had a plan that may help lessen Gohan's fear of Vegeta. Sianna listened to him and then nodded.

"I see." She said quietly.

"Do you understand that he needs you now more than ever?"

Sianna nodded again. "Yes, I do. How could I not have seen this earlier?" She muttered as she lowered her gaze. "Alright." Looking up, she smiled at Tobney. "I know just how to get him to talk." A mischievous expression appeared on her face.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The following morning, Gohan was just getting out of bed. He blew out a sigh as he went over everything he had to do that day. A meeting with Vegeta, a secret training session with Tobney, followed by a real training session with Vegeta and then one with the Suta Team… It was going to be a long day.

Gohan was still clad in his boxers as he headed for the closet. The door to his room opened and Sianna stepped inside. Gohan looked up at her, his clothing momentarily forgotten as he watched her come closer.

"Sianna?" He asked hesitantly. He was sure she was still mad at him. They hadn't spoken in at least a week and now she suddenly walked in his room?

Sianna went straight at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss on his lips. Gohan happily went along with the kiss though he was confused. Sianna's hands pushed against his body. She pushed him backwards, practically throwing him on the bed. Gohan was surprised for a moment and he attempted to push his body up but he was stopped by Sianna, who crawled on top of him already.

"Where are you going?" Sianna said before she pressed a kiss on his lips again. Gohan couldn't help but grow weak as her hand gently pushed him down onto the bed while they were locked in the kiss. The half-saiyan now noticed that she moved up one of his arms and she broke off the kiss in order to look up at something. Gohan looked up as well just in time to see a handcuff lock around his wrist.

"What the..." Gohan watched as Sianna wasted no time moving on to the other wrist to lock that one down too. "Where did you get those?"

"Stirania loaned them to me." Sianna responded before she sat down on him, straddling his hips with her legs.

Gohan's thoughts immediately went to Vegeta and he shook his head. That was not a turn on. "Could you release me?"

"You don't find this arousing?" Sianna shifted her position a little, pressing down on his crotch as she did.

Gohan could feel his blood travelling downwards as he watched and felt her do this but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as well. "I've experienced too much pain while being restrained to feel any type of arousal." He responded truthfully. "It just won't do for me."

"Hmm... Well I'm afraid your bad experiences while being tied up haven't ended just yet." Sianna responded as she smiled at him. Gohan only got time to look confused as she moved off of him. Sianna pulled up the sheets to cover most of his flesh before she called: "Alright. We're ready."

"WHAT?" Gohan said before the door opened and Bulma and Solarus walked in. The half-saiyan moved up his legs to hide his nakedness from them and Bulma laughed.

"Oh come on. On planet Earth you tended to walk around in your underwear. I've seen it all, Gohan." Bulma teased as she stepped closer to the bed.

Solarus gave Gohan a grin. "You walked around in your underwear?" She questioned as she studied him. The young slave was wearing a simple black dress and she decided to leave her dark-blue hair loose today.

Gohan could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He decided to focus on something else. "What the hell is going on here?"

"This is an intervention." Sianna explained as she sat down next to him.

"An intervention?"

"Tobney told us about his plan to travel back in your memories so that you can remember how you used to feel about Vegeta." Bulma explained. "We agree with him. We think you should do it."

Gohan stared at them for a moment. "Untie me."

"We will." Sianna said as she nodded. "We will untie you after we've reasoned with you."

"You know, they warned me. My comrades told me there were too many women living in my quarters. They told me to never allow there to be more women than men in any type of home. And they were right." Gohan complained as he shifted.

"Please, Gohan, just listen to what we have to say." Solarus said as she stepped closer.

"No, untie me. Right now." Gohan ordered. The women all stared at him while doing exactly nothing. "Okay. You two." He looked to Sianna and Solarus. "You are below me on the food chain. Untie me. That's an order." Solarus lowered her gaze now but Sianna kept gazing at him.

"Hear me out, Gohan." Bulma said as she stepped closer. The half-saiyan looked up at her. "I knew you before you joined the army. I got to know what you were like back then. Back in the days, you were a little boy who gave up everything to fight for the good cause. You didn't care about getting hurt. You didn't care about strength differences. All you cared about was your friends, family, and your planet and you did everything and anything to protect them." She said as she stepped closer to him. The half-saiyan lowered his gaze now. "Gohan, do you remember that conversation you had with Vegeta, back on planet earth?"

"When?"

"It happened while we were waiting for news on the battle between Goku and Frieza." Bulma responded. "We were all wished back to planet Earth and we were waiting on news. You were only five years old. A little ball of energy and courage. And Vegeta taunted you because he assumed Goku would die in the fight with Frieza. Do you remember?"

Gohan was silent for a moment. "I don't remember much about that time. I was five."

"Well, I remember," Bulma stated as she sat down on the bed too, "how Vegeta walked right up to you and exclaimed how he would love to see you polishing his boots and call him Lord Vegeta. You were only five years old but I will never forget the look you had in your eyes. You were so strong. You feared Vegeta, as you should have, but you were not afraid of him. You engaged into that battle while you knew you were never going to win. I was so proud of you that day."

"Vegeta wanted to fight me." Gohan responded, his memory triggered by Bulma's words. "He taunted me knowing I would defend my father's honor. I fell right into his trap because I was hothead. I still am."

"Maybe, but you also gave him something to think about that day. You smacked him around a little."

"He beat the stuffing out of me."

"You may have lost the battle but you did manage to get him to the ground." Bulma responded as she pointed at him. "And he didn't challenge you again after this."

"Because he had his fun with me." Gohan snarled in response. "As did you. Untie me or I'll break the bed."

Solarus shifted closer to him. "Gohan. Please. Listen to us."

"Why should I?" Gohan snarled in response.

"Because you'll lose otherwise." Sianna said in a raised voice. Gohan looked at her. "And as much as you love us, we love you more." This effectively silenced the half-saiyan. "I know that you don't want me to fight. I know that you're worried about what's going to happen to Solarus, Bulma and me if you lose or even try to challenge Vegeta..." She took a breath. "But have you ever stopped to think about how we feel?"

"Gohan, I watch you die a little more each day." Sianna continued. Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke these words but she ignored them and continued in a steady voice. "The things Vegeta is making you do are unbearable for you. He is changing you into a person you don't want to be. A person you hate. And as time proceeds you start to hate yourself more and more." She angrily wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" She asked. Gohan could not bear to hold her gaze and he lowered his eyes. "You can't, can you? Because it makes you wonder if what you see in the mirror is the last thing civilians see when you purge a planet."

"Sianna..." Gohan tried weakly.

"Living in this army is going to be the death of you, Gohan. Whether that will be because you lose in a fight, because you lose the will to live or if it will actually be by Vegeta's hands, I don't know. But what I do know is that you become more and more unhappy every day you live in this army because in order to lead this army you have to be someone you're not." Sianna took a breath. "And it's killing me too." She stated as she looked at him. Gohan met her eyes this time, surprised by this comment. "It hurts, Gohan. Watching what happens. Standing at the sidelines while Vegeta cuts and pastes your personality into what he wants to see. I don't want to watch anymore. And if I have to lie down my life to help save yours, or Tobney's or even Bulma's or Solarus's, I'm glad to do it. Because I cannot keep living like this. Not anymore." Sianna made an annoyed face. "Damn emotions." She complained as she wiped her cheeks again.

Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Please untie me." He stated in a somewhat hoarse voice. Sianna looked up at him and went to say something but Gohan interrupted her: "Please. I just want to hug you right now."

Solarus smiled as she and Bulma reached over to unlock the chains. Gohan immediately threw his arms around his lover and pulled her closer. Sianna's breathing was still somewhat unsteady as she hugged him back. "I love you, Gohan." She whispered.

His feelings were so confused that he felt like he his organs were all tied up. He was so torn between his love for Sianna, the hatred for Vegeta, and the fear he felt at the prospect of challenging him. However, he also felt a new sensation. A sensation he forgot he could feel but now it felt so natural to him... As if it never left.

"I love you too, Sianna." Gohan stated before he pulled back so he could look at her. "And thank you for showing me what's really important." He stated as he looked at the three women as a serious expression appeared on his face.

He was ready.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan focused as he dodged punch after punch. Tobney was really going at it today. The younger warrior found it hard to not get hurt. However, he didn't realize that Tobney was thinking the exact same thing. The two were locked in a hurried, haze of power.

Gohan managed to punch right through Tobney's defense. His friend was thrown back by the force in Gohan's punch but he used his power to fly up into the air. Gohan followed him with his gaze and flew after him. He tried to land another punch but Tobney blocked this one. Tobney attempted to kick Gohan's side but Gohan lowered his arm to block it. The kick did hit his arm and he could feel a painful sensation run all the way through his arm.

He ignored this as he focused on trying to hit his best friend once more. Oh if he could only knock Tobney right down to the ground. Their friendship was often enough based on the mutual longing to beat each other up. In the training room, that is.

Tobney smirked as he noticed Gohan's expression. "Did that hurt?" He taunted.

Gohan's eyes briefly connected to his and the young warrior returned the smirk. "Not as much as this will hurt." He responded before he punched Tobney's cheek. His best friend's face was pushed sideways by the strength in Gohan's punch and he stumbled back.

Gohan tried to follow up again but Tobney pushed his legs up and Gohan was thrown backwards. The two took a moment to breathe before they launched at each other again. There was no time for rest. They were going at it as hard and fast as they could because they were preparing for something big.

After their training, the two warriors fell down on the ground, too exhausted to even stand up. Tobney reached out to grab a bottle of water and tossed the second one to Gohan.

"So you're talking to Vegeta today?" Tobney asked as he looked at his best friend.

Gohan nodded once. "Yes." He stated. "Just leave it to me."

"Good. I can't wait." Tobney stretched his arms. "These training sessions are really helping us."

"I know. I just wish we could train like this more often." Gohan said as he looked around the empty training room.

"Yes, but I fear that will only make some people suspicious." Tobney responded before he got up. "This is all we can do for now." He watched Gohan get up. "Alright. Are you ready for this?"

Gohan nodded. "I am."

"Good, because after you've spoken to Vegeta, there's no going back."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

A couple hours later, Gohan was sitting in Vegeta's office. The two were having their daily coffee meeting together. Gohan wasn't sure why Vegeta wanted to have these daily meetings. It wasn't like they actually could report significant messages to each other within twenty-four hours of not seeing each other.

Sianna was sitting on the ground in the corner of the office. Vegeta always told her to take off her wig when she started working for him in the morning. She wasn't allowed to put it on again until she left his office.

Gohan looked away from Sianna and focused his attention on Vegeta. "How long has it been since we've been to planet Yuna?" He asked casually.

Vegeta looked at him, surprised by the question. "A couple of years, I think. Why? Do you want to go there?" Gohan hated the missions to planet Yuna and Vegeta was well aware of this. That's why he was surprised by Gohan's sudden interest in the planet.

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe." He stated slowly. He noticed Vegeta's raised eyebrow and he shrugged. "It just… Lately this place has been a world of politics and social gatherings... I just desire a few simple days of pure survival. Combat, food, sleep and nothing else. It's a simple life but I actually prefer that."

Vegeta considered his answer. "Alright. I'm always game for a few simple days of pure survival." He stated, parroting Gohan's words. "I'll make the arrangements to visit the planet."

"Do you want me to do it?" Gohan offered as he looked up at his boss.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, you're already busy enough these days. I'll arrange it." The man placed his coffee on his desk and sat up. "Why don't you go back to your office? You're dismissed." He snapped his fingers. "Sianna. Clean up the coffee cups and get me a new one." He ordered harshly.

Gohan got up from his seat and he briefly winked at Sianna, who smiled back at him. The half-saiyan walked out the room, activated his scouter and, making sure his connection was only to Tobney, he couldn't help but smirk as he said: "Phase 1 is complete."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29: Sacrifices Must Be Made

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."_

 _Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"_

" _Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan._

 _Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."_

 _Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."_

 _"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _"Sianna..." Gohan tried weakly._

 _"Living in this army is going to be the death of you, Gohan. Whether that will be because you lose in a fight, because you lose the will to live or if it will actually be by Vegeta's hands, I don't know. But what I do know is that you become more and more unhappy every day you live in this army because in order to lead this army you have to be someone you're not." Sianna took a breath. "And it's killing me too." She stated as she looked at him. Gohan met her eyes this time, surprised by this comment. "It hurts, Gohan. Watching what happens. Standing at the sidelines while Vegeta cuts and pastes your personality into what he wants to see. I don't want to watch anymore. And if I have to lie down my life to help save yours, or Tobney's or even Bulma's or Solarus's, I'm glad to do it. Because I cannot keep living like this. Not anymore." Sianna made an annoyed face. "Damn emotions." She complained as she wiped her cheeks again._

 _Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Please untie me." He stated in a somewhat hoarse voice. Sianna looked up at him and went to say something but Gohan interrupted her: "Please. I just want to hug you right now."_

 _Solarus smiled as she and Bulma reached over to unlock the chains. Gohan immediately threw his arms around his lover and pulled her closer. Sianna's breathing was still somewhat unsteady as she hugged him back. "I love you, Gohan." She whispered._

 _His feelings were so confused that he felt like he his organs were all tied up. He was so torn between his love for Sianna, the hatred for Vegeta, and the fear he felt at the prospect of challenging him. However, he also felt a new sensation. A sensation he forgot he could feel but now it felt so natural to him... As if it never left._

 _"I love you too, Sianna." Gohan stated before he pulled back so he could look at her. "And thank you for showing me what's really important." He stated as he looked at the three women as a serious expression appeared on his face._

 _He was ready._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _How long has it been since we've been to planet Yuna?" Gohan asked casually._

 _Vegeta looked at him, surprised by the question. "A couple of years, I think. Why? Do you want to go there?" Gohan hated the missions to planet Yuna and Vegeta was well aware of this. That's why he was surprised by Gohan's sudden interest in the planet._

 _Gohan shrugged. "Maybe." He stated slowly. He noticed Vegeta's raised eyebrow and he shrugged. "It just… Lately this place has been a world of politics and social gatherings... I just desire a few simple days of pure survival. Combat, food, sleep and nothing else. It's a simple life but I actually prefer that."_

 _Vegeta considered his answer. "Alright. I'm always game for a few simple days of pure survival." He stated, parroting Gohan's words. "I'll make the arrangements to visit the planet. Why don't you go back to your office? You're dismissed." He snapped his fingers._

 _Gohan got up from his seat and he briefly winked at Sianna, who smiled back at him. The half-saiyan walked out the room, activated his scouter and, making sure his connection was only to Tobney, he couldn't help but smirk as he said: "Phase 1 is complete."_

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 29. Sacrifices Must Be Made…**

"Have a seat." Vegeta stated as he watched Bulma stand opposite the table. Bulma's eyes ran over the decorated table. Beautiful plates, cups and dishes were spread over the small table. The plates were filled with different types of food she'd never seen before. She saw forms that looked like meat but were green or purple. Not the brown or red tints she was used to seeing on such nourishment. Candles made the entire vision look more appealing. Sadly, Bulma was not here by her free will.

"So, these dinners huh? Do you think you can Stockholm syndrome me into telling you the secret to the capsules?" Bulma stated as she sat down opposite Vegeta.

"Stock what?" Vegeta asked as he looked up at her. The man was strange to view these days. Bulma noticed that the moment she met him. He was nothing like the dirty ruffled Saiyan she met back on planet Namek. He was well-dressed, obviously taking good care of his appearance and often calm in such a way that it was almost intimidating. As if he was only allowing you to be in his presence and you should be grateful to be there.

"Never mind." Bulma grabbed her glass. "What does your girlfriend think of these meetings?"

Vegeta seemed amused by her question. "Gohan told you that?" He asked. Bulma only nodded in response. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" He nodded to the slave who was serving them.

Bulma's gaze moved to Stirania. "You?" She asked. Stirania grinned and nodded. Bulma's eyes ran over Stirania's black hair, bony structure and simple black dress before she looked to Vegeta. "So you're dating a slave too. It's a pattern."

Vegeta placed his elbows on the table, curled his fingers together and leaned his chin on them. "I've got nothing to hide." He responded briefly. "Do you not long to go back to planet Earth?"

"Of course I do." Bulma responded. "This ship is depressing. There's no sunlight or real oxygen or nature. I don't understand how Gohan survived here all these years without going crazy."

"He's got vitamin D pills." Vegeta said as his dark eyes studied the woman opposite him. "You should consider taking some of those."

"I already did." Bulma responded. "They don't really help that much." She continued. Vegeta was silent as he studied her. Bulma took a breath as she held his dark gaze for a moment. "Do you like what you see?" She said, trying to stop the silence, and, she admitted grudgingly to herself, his scrutiny. She dressed herself in one of Solarus' red dresses for the occasion. The dress was relatively long for her taste, touching upon her knees. The neck-line of the dress was cut wide, leaving most of her collarbones and shoulders bare.

The corners of Vegeta's mouth moved up. "I am a man." He responded by ways of answering her question.

Bulma scoffed. "I disagree. A real man wouldn't hold a woman hostage." She answered.

"The chivalrous manners of planet Earth don't really count in the rest of the universe." Vegeta responded, seemingly amused by her response. "Here women have to fight the men off themselves. Or find someone who can protect them." He said. "You are under my protection. Stirania is as a well. Solarus is protected by Gohan's reputation. Sianna has her own reputation of kicking the men where it hurts the most."

Bulma raised an eyebrow but her attention was taken by Stirania, who was stifling a laugh. Bulma looked back to Vegeta. "How long will these dinners continue?"

"I just want to make sure my guest is doing well." Vegeta stated as he grabbed his wine.

"I'm not your guest. I'm your hostage."

"Whatever you want to call it." Vegeta shrugged before he sipped from his drink. "You are treated well enough. Sleeping in Gohan's quarters, being allowed to walk around everywhere. Honestly, I could wrap a red necklace around your pretty little neck and toss you into the pleasure quarters. It would be interesting to find out how long you survive in there."

Bulma frowned. "That would hurt Gohan." She stated in response. "And you don't want that. You two may act cool but you care way more about each other than you let on. That's why you haven't tortured me yet."

"Do you really think that?" Vegeta laughed gleefully before he looked back to her. "Don't worry, honey. I'm not that attached to the brat. I haven't tortured you yet because I don't wish to break someone I can make use of in the future. You're smart. You're relatively young. You can start working for me once you've given me the information I need."

"I will never work for you." Bulma responded acidly.

"Gohan said the same thing and look at him now."

Bulma frowned in response to this comment. She wasn't sure how to respond so she decided to turn her attention to the food on the table. Vegeta was smiling as he studied her before he reached out to grab his glass again. These dinners with the earthling women proved to be entertaining every time.

During the dinner, Gohan and Tobney were training hard once more. The two warriors were going at it hard and fast. They both pushed and pushed, hoping to gain as much strength as they could during these trainings. They would need it.

Tobney blocked punch after punch. He noticed that it became easier to fight Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. The two appeared to be more and more evenly matched.

The two were training on a daily basis these days. They were also working on Tobney's psychic powers. Tobney could do things they both found hard to believe. Tobney could now even stop Gohan in his super saiyan level. The half-saiyan would be frozen in his spot for several seconds before he could shake Tobney's power off. But a couple of seconds were already more than enough to strike.

They even did the tiniest experiments when their comrades were around. Tobney once switched the light on and off, made a cup fall off the table and even gently lifted the chair Gohan was sitting on once. The half-saiyan remember glancing to his best friend to see if he could see any sign of the fact that Tobney was using his powers but it was not visible at all. Tobney didn't even appear to be staring at his chair. It was impossible to detect that Tobney was doing anything.

Gohan blocked a punch and moved his other arm up to block a kick. Tobney was on the offensive, throwing kicks and punches in Gohan's direction. The young warrior kept his gaze on Tobney's eyes to see where the next punch would land. There it was. The young warrior blocked a punch Tobney tried to throw at him by grabbing Tobney's wrist. The half-saiyan used Tobney's own strength as leverage to toss his best friend over his shoulder and slam him into the ground.

Tobney only had a moment to get air back into his system before Gohan's elbow almost slammed into his face. Tobney just about rolled away before Gohan could actually hurt him. Luckily, the half-saiyan had his other hand extended to catch his own fall and he now pushed off right away to tackle Tobney again. Tobney was just getting up when Gohan's boot landed on his back and savagely pushed him to the ground again. Gohan pushed down hard on his best friend and Tobney let out a groan. No mercy. They had no time for mercy. Tobney powered up with such force that Gohan stumbled back. Tobney immediately jumped up and followed his best friend. Before Gohan could regain his balance, Tobney smacked the young warrior across the face. Gohan tried to punch back but Tobney sank through his knees to avoid the punch.

Comora tilted his head sideways as he studied the two warriors. "Do you feel like Gohan and Tobney are being unnecessarily hard on each other these days?" He had his turquoise arms crossed over each other while his burning red eyes studied the match between the two young warriors. The yellow hair that was growing in a straight line from the skin on his head, neck and most of his back was partially hidden by the beige armor Comora was wearing.

Suno was opening his bottle of water as Comora spoke and he now looked over at Gohan and Tobney. "I don't know, sir." He stated as his blue eyes watched them for a moment. "Are they?"

Comora shrugged. "I'm not sure. They are typical warriors. They don't mind and even find pleasure in beating each other up. However, these days they are really out to get each other. They're not messing around."

"Maybe they're growing up." Suno suggested. His gray shoulder shrugged as he spoke. "They were both confronted by quite serious situations, such as arranged marriages. Besides, it's probably time. Tobney's been behaving quite well lately. Maybe he's rubbing off on Gohan."

"Maybe."

Suno was still studying the two youngsters but now looked up at Comora. "You seem worried?" It was a statement but he brought it as a question. He didn't really see a reason to be worried. The two youngsters tended to stir up trouble. Life would become so much easier for all of them if Gohan and Tobney decided to grow up.

"It's just… They're training really hard…" Comora stated slowly. "It is almost as if they're preparing for something."

Suno frowned in response. "Like what?" His hand moved up to scratch one of the numerous spikes on his head. A tendency that showed Comora Suno was feeling troubled.

Comora didn't respond at first. "Well… I'm not insinuating anything… It's just that they both have a reason to resent Vegeta. There's been a lot going on lately. Tobney and Gohan disagree with their arranged marriages and they both loath their part in these business deals… Maybe Vegeta has gone too far. Maybe they want to… stop him... Once and for all…" Comora added these last few phrases slowly and hesitantly as they were dangerous things to say.

"That's a very serious accusation." Suno said quietly. "You cannot say that lightly, sir."

"I know. I won't discuss it with Vegeta just yet. Let's just… Keep an eye on them." Comora said in response.

Suno smiled as he nodded. "Well, I can do that." He stated before his eyes moved to Itoro and Kaon. The two warriors were training together. They were taking it easy as they stood on the ground, exchanging punches and kicks.

Comora watched as Suno walked to the other two warriors. There he spoke to them quietly and soon they all looked in the direction of the two youngsters. Kaon and Itoro nodded to Suno before they got up and headed for Gohan and Tobney.

Before the younger two knew it, they were driven apart. Kaon's dark brown hand easily grabbed Gohan's arm, pulled on the limb and nearly threw Gohan off his feet. However, the young warrior was right back in the game as he used his other hand to push Kaon off of his arm. Itoro meanwhile used his foot to knock against the back of Tobney's knee. The young warrior sank through his knee automatically and gave an annoyed glance over his shoulder to Itoro. The young warrior didn't need any encouragement to attack his comrade.

Suno joined Comora again. "Like taking candy from a baby." Suno said in a smug tone.

"Hhmmmm… The real challenge is keeping them apart." Comora stated as he watched the two matches.

Suno shrugged. "We'll worry about that when the time comes." He responded. "I'm joining in again, alright sir?"

"Yeah. I'll join the other match." Comora stated in response. Suno nodded before he flew up to mingle in the match between Gohan and Kaon. Comora watched as the two warriors ganged up on Kaon. He would have to make sure that two-on-one didn't go on for too long. He always feared this would provide resentment within the team and they already had enough of that going on around here.

The training went on for a couple of hours more before Comora suddenly noticed a powerlevel that made him glance sideways. He noticed that Vegeta was watching the match from the ground. Comora quickly lowered to the ground and knelt down for his master.

"At ease." Vegeta stated as he looked to his second-in-command. The man motioned for Comora to come closer. Comora obeyed and Vegeta whispered something to the man. Comora seemed surprised by Vegeta's message before he looked up to the rest of the warriors.

"SUTA TEAM. REPORT." He barked through the sky.

The group faltered in their movements and they all came closer, landing in front of Vegeta elegantly and all kneeling down as if they were one person. Comora nodded approvingly.

"At ease, gentlemen." Vegeta stated as he surveyed them. "I just came to tell you the positive news yourself." His eyes moved to Tobney. "Congratulations, Tobney. You're going to be a father."

The group stared at him for only a moment before everyone seemed to realize what happened. Suno was the first to congratulate Tobney, smacking him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it!" He said cheerfully.

Itoro and Kaon followed suit. Itoro roughly tousled Tobney's short blue hair and gave him a hug while exclaiming that Tobney was a real man now. Kaon agreed heartily as he slung his arm around Tobney's shoulder and gave him a sideways one-armed hug. Comora watched with a satisfied smile but he didn't move from his position. Gohan wasn't sure whether to congratulate Tobney or not. Tobney himself appeared somewhat conflicted as well. This was good news. Still, Tobney was still not entirely happy with the situation and therefore found it difficult to be happy that Kanda was now pregnant with his child.

Gohan smiled as he approached his best friend. "Well..." He stated as he studied Tobney. The rest of the group was silent since everyone had now congratulated Tobney already. "No matter how difficult the circumstances, this kid is going to have a great father." Tobney couldn't help but smile in response to this.

"Well," Vegeta said as he surveyed group, "this calls for a celebration. Tobney, you have served my army well. Therefore, you will receive one favour."

Tobney raised both his eyebrows. "A favour?"

"Anything I can get you, you may have." Vegeta responded as his eyes connected to Tobney's eyes. "Restriction, you cannot wish for your own freedom." He noticed a change in Tobney's expression. "Not even I can grant you that now. The same goes for Gohan, Sianna, Solarus or any of your slave friends." Vegeta's eyes briefly flashed to the half-saiyan as he spoke. Gohan had a dejavu back to the moment Vegeta allowed him to make a wish. Back then, Gohan was allowed to wish for his own freedom but he didn't do it at the time. He still didn't regret not choosing for his own freedom. He had to fight for his freedom from Vegeta's army. Wishing for it would be too easy.

"Well then there's nothing left for me to wish for, is there?" Tobney responded in a somewhat fiercer voice than was necessary.

Vegeta shrugged. "If you feel that way. I'll allow you to think about it for a while. You know where to find me." He looked at Comora. "The slaves are preparing a feast for you all. We'll celebrate this evening. I'll see you all then."

Everyone lowered their gazes as one to pay respect to Vegeta as the man left the room. Suno, Kaon and Itoro attacked Tobney again once Vegeta was away, hanging around him and slapping him on back as they yelled how great of a man Tobney now was. Comora stepped closer as well. A smile was present on his face as he placed a hand on Tobney's shoulder.

"You did great. I'm proud of you, Tobney." Comora stated quietly. Tobney smiled in response to his comment. In a way, this meant a lot to him. He wasn't sure why, but it did.

"Alright, everyone. Shower and change or you'll start smelling up the entire ship." Comora ordered. Gohan smiled along with the others as they all turned to leave for the dressing rooms.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Tobney fell down on the couch in the Suta Team quarters. A little peace and quiet. He'd been busy all afternoon. He thought he would be rid of all the meetings and planning once the marriage ceremony was over but he thought wrong. Apparently, now that he was going to be father, there was a lot more planning to be done. He'd just had a three hour meeting with Vegeta and Comora. Joy. Finally, they dismissed him so that they could continue their conversation with just the two of them.

Tobney was happy to be alone for a bit so he could think. However, this hope was destroyed when he noticed a powerlevel close by him. Suno sent the young warrior a disarming smile as he approached him.

"So, father-to-be," Suno said as he fell down on the couch too, "how are you feeling?"

Tobney shrugged in response. "I don't have a parasite in me."

"True." Suno said, nodding. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He continued as he shifted so he could look at Tobney easier. Tobney noticed Suno was serious. He followed Suno's example and turned so he could look at him easier as well.

"Shoot."

"Comora noticed that you and Gohan are training more intensely lately." Suno said as he studied his younger comrade. "I mean, you're always going at it together but recently you two tend to seek each other out." He noticed that Tobney lowered his gaze. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Tobney hesitated visibly before he shrugged. "It's just…" He was silent for a moment as he tried to decide what he was going to say. Suno waited patiently. "Gohan and I are thinking about going on more duo missions together." Tobney said while still keeping his gaze lowered. "We want to try to be team with just the two of us."

Suno raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be in our team anymore?" He couldn't help but sound a tiny bit disappointed as he said this.

"It's not like that." Tobney said as he looked up. "I just… I need to work with people I trust. People who respect me just as I respect them. I need to be equal." He explained.

"I respect you." Suno interjected.

"No," Tobney shook his head, "you don't treat me the same as you treat the rest of the team. Nobody does. I realized that these past few months. You fell back into that old pattern so easily. You treated me like the prisoner I used to be. Like the kid I used to be. But I'm not that kid anymore. Soon I will a father and I may want to introduce my team to my child. I don't want to introduce my kid to a team that doesn't care for me as a soldier."

"Tobney, you're the youngest of the team. It's only natural that you receive a somewhat different treatment."

"I'm not the youngest." Tobney shook his head as he said this. "Gohan is. And you already treat him with more respect than me."

"Gohan is not really a member of this team as you are. He doesn't live with us. He didn't grow up under our wing like you did." Suno returned.

"I grew up under your boots." Tobney stated strictly. Suno shook his head but Tobney was ready for this. "You know that as well as I do. You didn't take me under your wing; you crushed me under your boot until I stopped moving from under it." The young warrior took a deep breath. "The thing is I wouldn't be thinking this if anything had changed. It didn't. I may have more rights than I did back then but you guys still treat me the same. The time I spend with you before my marriage proved that for me."

"You have to understand, Suno, I cannot be the kid of the team for the rest of my life." Tobney stated. "I need to find a team for myself. I need a place where I can develop without having to explain myself to everyone. I need a team I can trust. I cannot work with comrades who will turn against me without a second thought when I don't do what they say."

Suno felt awfully like someone was breaking up with him. "I understand." He stated.

Tobney smiled a little. "I knew you would." He stated as he studied his comrade. "It may be temporary. I might come back to your team. For now, we're just training for it. We're trying to sync our performances better so we can take on harder missions with just the two of us."

"Right." Suno pressed his lips together for a moment. "I guess it makes sense." The man got up as this conversation was somewhat over. "For what it's worth, Tobney, I may treat you like a little brother of sorts when we're on the ship, but in any dangerous situation I know I can count on you as much as I can count on any of the others."

Tobney smiled. "Thanks." He stated in response. Suno nodded and turned to walk away. He heard the gentle noise of Tobney lying down on the couch to take a nap and he silently wondered how they managed to alienate their youngest comrade to such an extent that he wanted to leave their team. However, as he figured this, he thought about his own behaviour these past months and he realized that Tobney had all the reason to want to leave them. Suno just wished he'd noticed this before.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Did he believe it?" Gohan asked as he held up a cup.

Tobney nodded once. "There's a truth in it. If I was planning on staying in this army, I probably would have tried to get my own team someday." He explained before he nodded again.

Gohan tossed the cup at Tobney as hard as he could on this powerlevel and he watched as Tobney narrowed his eyes. The cup suddenly stopped in mid-air, only nano-seconds away from hitting Tobney right in the face. Tobney seemed to concentrate even more and the cup shot back to Gohan. The half-saiyan held out his hand to catch it but noticed he couldn't move. The cup flew past him before he could suddenly move again and the young warrior stumbled forwards. Without even noticing it he'd put a lot of force into trying to walk forwards and now that Tobney's powers let him go his body stumbled forwards.

Gohan scoffed as he stood straight. "I thought we were just going to practice with the objects." He stated as he eyed Tobney's smirk.

Tobney shrugged innocently. "I like putting you under my spell."

"Hmm." Gohan made a disapproving sound before he turned to grab the cup from the floor.

"We should try to meditate more often." Tobney stated while Gohan leaned over to grab the cup. "You're quite easy to penetrate."

Gohan chuckled. "Interesting choice of words." He stated before he turned around to look at his best friend.

Tobney grinned in response. "I can say that since it's true. It was awfully easy to slip into your mind." He said as he watched Gohan walk back with the cup.

"Yes, Vegeta keeps saying the same thing." Gohan responded while his gaze lowered to the cup in his hands.

"I rest my case." Tobney sat down on the ground, crossing his legs over each other before he petted on the ground in front of him. Gohan blew out a sigh but obeyed and sat down opposite his friend.

"I don't like these things." Gohan muttered before he closed his eyes.

Tobney surveyed his best friend fondly for a moment before he closed his eyes too. Their meditation sessions always became a mental bloodbath as they were both quite competitive and they both tried to best each other. Winning one of these matches gave the victorious one the right to taunt the other about it all day until they had their next match.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **The Following Day…**

"Come on!" Tobney stated as he motioned for Sianna to make a move. "Attack me!"

Sianna was so out of breath she feared her lungs were overheating. The slave was even wheezing slightly but she clenched his fists and pushed her body on, throwing punches with all her strength, feeling like she could break down any time now, but she didn't.

Tobney suddenly stepped sideways and pushed out his foot. Sianna was just throwing a punch and she stumbled forwards now that there was nothing to catch her punch. Her feet easily tripped over Tobney's white boot and she landed on her hands and knees.

Tobney stepped back to give her some room. Deciding it couldn't hurt; Tobney clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. "Well, I guess it's true what they say." Tobney said as his gaze moved to Gohan. "Women just can't measure up to men."

Gohan returned a grin. He couldn't help but amused by Tobney's taunts, especially since they both knew sexist remarks riled Sianna up the easiest. And, of course, Sianna jumped up, whirled around and started throwing punches at Tobney again.

Tobney easily blocked all of them. He did notice that she was getting better. Her punches were more coordinated and she seemed to know where she had to try to hit him. However, there was one problem still very apparent. Tobney looked up at Gohan and noticed his best friend was giving the young woman a disapproving look. Gohan met his eyes and the half-saiyan nodded once to encourage Tobney.

The male warrior didn't need any more encouragement and he attacked when he noticed one of the many openings in Sianna's defense. He only tapped her lightly in her stomach, trying so hard not to put too much power into it. Still, Sianna involuntarily pushed out all the air in her lungs and sank through her knees while trying hard to get fresh air into her body again.

"Gentle, Tobney!" Gohan chastised from his position on the bed.

"I'm sorry!" Tobney responded as he stepped back and spread his arms. "I already lowered my powerlevel all the way down. I cannot be any gentler than this."

Gohan shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Unbelievable." He stated. The young warrior got up from the bed and floated to Sianna. Landing right in front of her, Gohan knelt down and placed a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sianna said in response. The slave pushed herself up until she was standing again.

Gohan followed her up and he turned to Tobney. "Maybe we should stop for now." He suggested.

"No." Sianna shook her head. "I'm not done yet. I can still go on. I just need to drink some water." She turned to leave the room. Gohan and Tobney exchanged glances before they both followed the slave to the common room.

Sianna pulled three bottles of water out of the fridge and handed two to the others before opening her own. Gohan leaned on the kitchen island with his lower arms and stared at his bottle for a moment, gathering courage for what he was about to suggest.

"Sianna, I was thinking." Gohan looked up to his girlfriend and met her bright yellow eyes. "These training sessions would be a lot easier to plan if we didn't have all of our schedules to consider." Gohan opened his bottle of water. "Right now we have to make sure Tobney, you and I all have time off in order to plan these sessions. It would be a lot easier if our schedules were not so packed and irregular."

Sianna shrugged. "I know. But what can we do about it?"

Gohan's eyes briefly flickered to Tobney – who gave him an encouraging nod – before he continued: "Well… You could become my mistress." He stated quickly. Sianna's gaze darkened so Gohan quickly continued: "You know its better that way. You don't have to work anymore. You wouldn't have to do chores anymore. You could be here more often and train all day while we're away. It's better for you."

"I refuse to be a mistress." Sianna said simply. "We'll have to work through our schedules."

Tobney frowned. "Come on, Sianna. You know it's better if you can train all day. You need the extra training. I mean, you really do. You could progress twice as fast if you only had more time to train."

"I won't live as a servant to someone else." Sianna said, shaking her head.

"You know I won't treat you like that." Gohan retorted.

"No, but the rest will. Man, the field day everyone will have. The sisters, Vegeta and the Suta Team won't let me live it down. They won't let me live it down." Sianna shook her head once more. "I won't put myself in that position. I've been working to stay out of the pleasure sector for years now and I'm not going to just walk into it now."

"What about me?" Gohan returned easily. "Don't worry about the Suta team teasing you because they'll be too busy torturing me. We all have something to lose but that much more to gain. You won't have to work for Vegeta anymore. He can't order you around if you work for me."

"I don't want to work for you!" Sianna snarled. "You're my boyfriend. Our relationship can only fail if you become my superordinate."

"Gohan already is your superordinate." Tobney countered. His blue eyes studied the female slave. "We both are. You are a slave and we are soldiers. There is no reason for any change."

"The only thing that has to change is the colour of _my_ necklace." Sianna responded.

"It will be a lace necklace though." Gohan said. "You'll be someone's mistress and not a regular prostitute. Please, Sianna, you have to realize that this is the best thing to do right now."

Sianna blew out a sigh as her eyes studied her lover. She pushed her lower lip out as she realized that Gohan was right. Right now, Vegeta tended to call her on all times of the day, telling her to come over and serve him. She was called away from these trainings several times already. And she also noticed her progress was not going as fast as they all hoped. Sianna closed her eyes and hid her face behind her hands as she realized what she had to do.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Gohan!"

The half-saiyan glanced sideways when he heard Vegeta's voice. The young warrior saw Vegeta walking towards him and he quickly glanced to the soldiers in front of him. "Alright. You know what to do." He stated to them before he dismissed them. The soldiers all saluted him, something that made Gohan worry for a moment, and then turned and left.

Vegeta frowned as he approached the younger warrior. "What was that about?"

Gohan shrugged. "They used to be slaves, sir. I'm just checking up on them." He responded as his gaze met Vegeta's.

"You're not wearing your scouter." Vegeta stated strictly. "How can I contact you if you're not wearing your scouter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting to put it on." Gohan tried as an excuse.

"Really? That's interesting. You've been putting that thing on your head every morning for years now. How come you suddenly forget it all the time?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the younger warrior.

Gohan hoped that he was looking at inconspicuous as he possibly could. "I just have a lot on my mind recently." He said. "Making my own schedule is more difficult than I expected it to be."

"Right." Vegeta narrowed his eyes for a moment but then seemed to believe Gohan's excuse and turned to walk away. "Let's go. I want to train."

Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he followed Vegeta. The two walked for only a few seconds when Vegeta glanced sideways. "You're awfully quiet." He stated.

"What, sir?" Gohan responded quickly as he looked to his boss.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the half-saiyan's behaviour. "Normally, you tend to talk my ears off of my head. You know, telling me anything and everything you consider important, no matter how insignificant these things are." The man ignored Gohan's insulted expression. "So why are you so quiet? Is there nothing you can tell me?"

Gohan forced himself to hold Vegeta's gaze when the man's dark eyes landed on him. Looking away would show that he was lying. "No, there's nothing really important actually. I just learned to choose what is important and I'm not bothering you with anything insignificant anymore."

"Hmm…" Vegeta was silent for a moment before he suddenly stepped sideways and turned sixty degrees so that he was standing right in front of the half-saiyan. Ignoring, Gohan's surprised expression, Vegeta reached out and grabbed Gohan's chin.

"Vegeta… What…" Gohan managed to exclaim before he fell silent.

"You're hiding something from me." Vegeta stated as he studied the younger warrior.

"Like what? What could I possibly have to hide from you?"

"I don't know what but you do. In any other case, you would have smacked my hand away the moment I tried to touch you." Vegeta playfully pushed against Gohan's chin with his hand before he pulled back. "Unless you want to pretend to be as meek as you can possibly be because you are actually disobeying me behind my back. I wasn't born yesterday, kiddo." Vegeta smirked as he turned away from the half-saiyan. "Let's go to the training room. Now I definitely want to play with you."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Until next time!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30: Point of No Return

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."_

 _Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"_

" _Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan._

 _Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."_

 _Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."_

 _"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _SUTA TEAM. REPORT." He barked through the sky._

 _The group faltered in their movements and they all came closer, landing in front of Vegeta elegantly and all kneeling down as if they were one person. Comora nodded approvingly._

" _At ease, gentlemen." Vegeta stated as he surveyed them. "I just came to tell you the positive news yourself." His eyes moved to Tobney. "Congratulations, Tobney. You're going to be a father."_

 _The group stared at him for only a moment before everyone seemed to realize what happened. Suno was the first to congratulate Tobney, smacking him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it!" He said cheerfully._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _How long has it been since we've been to planet Yuna?" Gohan asked casually._

 _Vegeta looked at him, surprised by the question. "A couple of years, I think. Why? Do you want to go there?" Gohan hated the missions to planet Yuna and Vegeta was well aware of this. That's why he was surprised by Gohan's sudden interest in the planet._

 _Gohan shrugged. "Maybe." He stated slowly. He noticed Vegeta's raised eyebrow and he shrugged. "It just… Lately this place has been a world of politics and social gatherings... I just desire a few simple days of pure survival. Combat, food, sleep and nothing else. It's a simple life but I actually prefer that."_

 _Vegeta considered his answer. "Alright. I'm always game for a few simple days of pure survival." He stated, parroting Gohan's words. "I'll make the arrangements to visit the planet. Why don't you go back to your office? You're dismissed." He snapped his fingers._

 _Gohan got up from his seat and he briefly winked at Sianna, who smiled back at him. The half-saiyan walked out the room, activated his scouter and, making sure his connection was only to Tobney, he couldn't help but smirk as he said: "Phase 1 is complete."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Comora noticed that you and Gohan are training more intensely lately." Suno said as he studied his younger comrade. "I mean, you're always going at it together but recently you two tend to seek each other out." He noticed that Tobney lowered his gaze. "Anything you want to talk about?"_

 _Tobney hesitated visibly before he shrugged. "It's just…" He was silent for a moment as he tried to decide what he was going to say. Suno waited patiently. "Gohan and I are thinking about going on more duo missions together." Tobney said while still keeping his gaze lowered. "We want to try to be team with just the two of us."_

 _Suno raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be in our team anymore?" He couldn't help but sound a tiny bit disappointed as he said this._

" _It's not like that." Tobney said as he looked up. "I just… I need to work with people I trust. People who respect me just as I respect them. I need to be equal." He explained._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Sianna, I was thinking." Gohan looked up to his girlfriend and met her bright yellow eyes. "These training sessions would be a lot easier to plan if we didn't have all of our schedules to consider." Gohan opened his bottle of water. "Right now we have to make sure Tobney, you and I all have time off in order to plan these sessions. It would be a lot easier if our schedules were not so packed and irregular."_

 _Sianna shrugged. "I know. But what can we do about it?"_

 _Gohan's eyes briefly flickered to Tobney – who gave him an encouraging nod – before he continued: "Well… You could become my mistress." He stated quickly. Sianna's gaze darkened so Gohan quickly continued: "You know it is better that way. You don't have to work anymore. You wouldn't have to do chores anymore. You could be here more often and train all day while we're away. It's better for you."_

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 30. Point of No Return.**

Vegeta and Gohan were locked in a harsh battle. The two were used to each other by now. They knew how their opponent fought. They were aware of every trick the other may have thought up. They knew exactly what to expect.

Though this may seem to get boring after a while, this was not the case. The fun was in figuring out new ways to counter these antics. It was the search for the opening in the defence that made these matches alluring. The presence of the tiny flaws in the shiny perfect armour. It was quite a difficult task to commit to but, then again, they were experienced fighters. They could easily fight on autopilot while they were trying to figure out how to exploit the mistakes the other could make.

Gohan disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Vegeta. He tried to punch his master but Vegeta easily let his body fall forwards in order to move his feet up and he kicked the half-saiyan back. Gohan summersaulted in the air so that he could land on his feet in mid-air and he immediately charged his opponent again. Vegeta flew up to avoid him, watching as Gohan followed him. Vegeta waited for the very last moment before he put his hands together and sent a blast into Gohan's direction.

The half-saiyan gasped and stumbled out of the way of the blast. He watched the blast as it was absorbed by the floor. This would aid to the ship's energy level. Gohan heard a tutting sound above him and he realized he momentarily forgot to pay attention to Vegeta.

This mistake was punished by a harsh kick right into his spine. Gohan recovered from the kick by using his energy to stop his body from being launched into the wall. He extended his hands to catch his body. His throbbing hands touched upon the wall and Gohan blew out a sigh. That would have been painful.

"So, are you going to tell me what you've been hiding any time soon?" Vegeta called over.

Gohan turned around to face his master. "Maybe I should just tell you a lie. You don't believe me when I say I have nothing to hide."

"I see I'll have to work on your resilience a little longer. Alright." Vegeta cracked his knuckles as he spoke. "Let's continue." His hands now created a ball of energy and he threw it at the half-saiyan.

Gohan widened his eyes for only a moment before he crossed his arms in front of his body to catch the blast. The blast disappeared, leaving only burned flesh on Gohan's arms. The young warrior lowered his arms only to bring them up immediately in order to catch a punch from Vegeta.

The two fell into a frenzied blur of punches, kicks, blood and bruising. They kept at it on high speed until they both had to take a breather. The two jumped apart, breathing heavily as they studied each other.

Vegeta was just as out of breath as Gohan. The Saiyan prince studied the younger warrior. The stubbornness was almost radiating off the half-saiyan and it was annoying Vegeta greatly. He pressed his lips together before he took a breath: "Maybe I should put a tail on you again…" He suggested. Gohan met his eyes in response to this. "Or I could order little Sianna to keep a close eye on you. Tell me everything you do. Or maybe she is already in on the secret."

"I want a new team." Gohan blurted out, as if he was finally pushed into giving the honest answer.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Gohan explained the same story Tobney told Suno just a few days earlier. He explained that both he and Tobney were sick of being treated like the children of the Suta Team. He mentioned that Tobney and Gohan were great as a team and that they would prefer to work as a duo-team from now on.

"That's what you're keeping from me?" Vegeta stated in response. Gohan nodded once. "I know about that. Comora already discussed it with me." He ignored Gohan's surprised expression. "What I don't understand is why you think you can decide in which team you are. I think being third-in-command has gotten to your head."

"We were just thinking about it."

"You shouldn't think without my permission." Vegeta snarled in response. "Now let's continue the training. I won't discuss this stupid topic anymore."

Gohan made an insulted expression but deep inside he was glad he'd convinced Vegeta that this was the reason for Gohan's secretive behaviour. The young warrior didn't get any more time to think about this as Vegeta was already attacking him head on. Their training session proved to be one of the most intense Gohan had had for a while.

Meanwhile, Tobney was grabbing a hot drink. He'd been sleeping horribly lately and he appeared to depend on coffee more than he usually did. Maybe that just came with growing up. He spent the entire morning training with his comrades and they were now all gathered in the common room.

Tobney yawned broadly, placing his hand in front of his mouth. The young warrior grabbed his coffee and went to turn around to return to the others but someone stopped him.

Comora placed his arm around Tobney's shoulders to get the boy's attention. "I need to talk to you." He stated as he looked at the younger warrior.

Tobney raised an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble?" His white irises with blue tiny pupils looked at his squad leader. His pale hand clutched his coffee while he moved up his other hand brush his short blue hair out of his eyes.

Comora smirked as he released the younger warrior. "Follow me." He stated, motioning for Tobney to follow him. Tobney obeyed meekly.

Comora led him to his office. The office was small and functional. It only contained a desk, chair and a few closets with files in them. And a coffee corner, of course. One couldn't live without a drink once in a while.

"Sit down." Comora stated as he nodded to the chair opposite his desk. Tobney did as he was told and gave Comora a curious glance. The man's bright red eyes studied the younger warrior. His turquoise arms were crossed over each other. The yellow hair that was growing from his head, neck and a large part of his back moved with him as he tilted his head sideways. "I heard that you are thinking about leaving our team." Comora said, cutting right to the chase.

"Ah," Tobney smiled guilty, "I regretted not telling Suno he was supposed to keep it quiet." He stated. "I guess news travels faster than I hoped."

Comora pressed his lips together for a moment. "I wasn't aware that you disliked being in our team so much." He stated. "I know that there have been some difficult circumstances lately but it hasn't always been like this." He continued. "I just wish you would have talked to me about this sooner."

"It's not like I could really have a heart-to-heart with any of you these past few weeks."

"I know." Comora relented. "And I fear that we may have gotten carried away. It's easy to fall back into old patterns." He admitted. "However, no matter how tough I may appear on you and no matter how angry or annoying I may be, you can always talk to me, especially if it's about your relationship to your comrades. Please don't forget that."

Tobney nodded. "I will remember that from now on."

"Good." Comora took a breath as he organized his thoughts. "Alright. So, you feel that you are not an equal part of our team. And you're right." He stated, not missing the surprised look on Tobney's face. "We're going to change that. I already discussed it with lord Vegeta and I've set up an account for you. Starting today you will receive a salary that is fit for an elite soldier." Tobney's mouth fell open but Comora wasn't done yet. "Lord Vegeta offered to give you your own quarters but I figured you might want to stay in Gohan's quarters. I do have an office space for you, if you want it." The man consulted his computer screen. "Room 107. It's not too big but none of the offices are. We usually all work together in our communal office, right?" He sent the younger warrior a smile and Tobney couldn't help but smile back. "I already sent you a message with the code in it but you'll have to create your own entrance code immediately."

Comora leaned on the desk with his lower arms. "Aside from that I will make sure to keep a closer eye on the manner in which the others treat you. I also give you official permission to stand up for yourself more often. I won't be any stricter on you than I am on the others. There will be no more unequal treatment." He was silent for a moment. "What do you say?"

Tobney blinked. "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed. I don't know what to say." He couldn't help but smile again. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You've got to understand, Tobney. You are a part of the Suta Team. And you are a part of our team we appreciate and would really like to keep in the team. I personally feel that the Suta Team wouldn't be the same without you." Comora said, giving Tobney a serious stare. "So if we have to create a list of rights and rules for you too, so be it." He added as an afterthought.

Tobney grinned. "Thanks. It's good to hear that. I do want to say that it's nothing personal. I like working with you guys and I trust you with my life. It's just the special treatment I found difficult to accept any longer."

Comora nodded. "I understand where you're coming from. And I agree. It will change from now on." The man got up and he walked around the desk. Tobney followed his example, getting up as well. "So, please reconsider switching teams." He stated as he studied the younger warrior.

"I will. I promise." Tobney responded as he looked up at his squad leader.

"Good." Comora tousled Tobney's short blue hair but then froze and pulled his hand back. "Oh wait. Am I allowed to do that?"

Tobney seemed surprised but then realized that this was not really something Comora would not do to any of the others. "Well," he shrugged good-naturedly, "I guess exceptions can be made."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Sianna studied her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees. The dress felt strange on her body as it was such a soft fabric. Nothing like the simple slave dresses she was so used to wearing. The young woman's eyes were drawn to the lace necklace around her neck. The lace was made to withstand any water, dirt or smell so she would be able to wear it always.

Stirania made sure the necklace was fastened well enough before she smiled at the young slave in front of her. "Alright. It's official." She stated as she studied Sianna's reflection in the mirror. "You're a pleasure slave now."

Sianna blew out a sigh before she turned away from the mirror. Gohan was standing near her and he gave her a smile. The half-saiyan held out his arms, encouraging her to give him a hug. Sianna grudgingly hugged him.

"What made you change your mind?" Stirania asked as she held the silver necklace Sianna used to wear. "I remember you being very much against being a pleasure slave."

"Vegeta." Sianna responded as she released Gohan and turned to Stirania. "He kept making me work for him. This is the only way in which I can avoid that. Honestly, I don't know how you do it, Stirania."

"It's easy to be with someone when you love them." Stirania responded as a smile appeared on her face. "I assume that you can understand that motivation better than you're letting on."

Sianna returned her smile somewhat shyly before turning her attention to her lover. "Alright. Let's get back to your quarters before the others catch us."

Several floors below this, Tobney was leaning against the door way of the large training centre. The room was larger than any of the training rooms on the elite floor but that seemed only logical as only elite soldiers such as the Suta Team were allowed to use it. This third-class training centre was meant to house thousands of soldiers at a time.

Tobney just had quite a nice morning catching up with a third-class team he used to be a part of. Back when he was only fifteen years old and he was just recruited by the army, Tobney was placed in a third-class rookie team. The team consisted of six soldiers, all in their twenties, and Tobney warmed up to them pretty quickly. The only reason why it took him six months to escape from this team was because he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to leave the team. After this first escape, Vegeta realized Tobney couldn't be placed in a rookie team as he was a flight-risk and therefore he added Tobney to a second-class veteran team. Tobney managed to escape from this team within three months. The camp he was sent to after this was even easier to escape from. Though Tobney had been living in this ship for years now, the different levels of soldier lived apart so most soldiers in the third and second-class levels knew Tobney only as a Suta Team member. The third class rookie team, well... they were not rookies anymore, were one of the few who still remembered how Tobney was when he just joined the army. And they got always got along splendidly.

"There you are." Comora stated as he stopped near Tobney.

The young warrior gave his squad leader a surprised glance. He noticed that the rest of the Suta Team was standing behind him. "What's going on?"

"Where have you been?"

Tobney shrugged. "I hung out with my old team. I told you about that, didn't I?" He stated it more as a question to himself because he couldn't really remember if he actually told Comora about this or not.

"You're not meeting with them now."

"No, I was distracted by the training here." Tobney nodded to the groups of soldiers. They were having a massive free-for-all fight. Anyone who wanted to join could do so. Men and women of all sizes, shapes, colours and races were fighting each other. Some soldiers were lying on the ground as they were knocked out. Others were being patched up by a medical crew. Apparently, it was like this every day. "Some of them are getting quite good."

Comora gave a brief look to the training room before he looked back to Tobney. "You shouldn't hang out here too long though. The elites shouldn't be on the third-class floor. Let's go back. I was hoping you would be ready to go but you're not. Vegeta's dinner is any moment and you still have to get dressed."

Tobney looked down to his black uniform and basic armour with white stomach guards and beige shoulder pads. "What's wrong with this outfit?" He asked as he looked up again.

Comora exaggeratedly looked upwards and blew out a loud sigh. "I always assume my soldiers are the smartest in the army but I am so often faced with the fact that I am surrounded by idiots." He complained as he turned away from the youngest warrior and started walking.

Tobney scoffed but he meekly followed his squad leader, falling in step with the rest of the Suta Team. The third-class soldiers stepped aside and saluted them as they walked passed.

The group was silent as they walked, keeping their eyes forwards and showing a proper example to the third class soldiers. It was only in the elevator that they loosened their forms.

Comora turned to Suno. "Why don't you guys go ahead to the dining room? Lord Vegeta and Gohan should already be there. Tobney and I will be there as soon as possible."

"I can find my room by myself." Tobney stated. "And I think I can also get dressed by myself. It might be difficult but I'm ready for the challenge." He nodded as he showed a serious expression to Comora.

His squad leader only gave Tobney a pointed look. "I'm not worried you can't get dressed. I'm worried about the amount of time it will take you to get dressed. You don't like going to these dinners with lord Vegeta. It will take you an hour just to choose a uniform."

Tobney shook his head. "No way. That might take me half an hour. The armour is a lot more difficult to choose. That will probably be about sixty minutes' worth of doubting between a beige one and a blue one…"

Comora turned back to Suno. "You go ahead to the dining room. We'll be there shortly." He said as they exited the elevator. The rest of the team saluted and they turned, following Suno to the dining room.

Tobney waited patiently for Comora to look over at him. The two headed for Gohan's quarters. A brief silence fell over them as Tobney gathered his thoughts. Deciding that now was the best time, he glanced to his squad leader. "Lord Vegeta and Gohan are going to planet Yuna, right?"

Comora glanced sideways, surprised by this comment. "Yes."

"I have an idea… Why don't we join them?"

"Join Vegeta and Gohan on their trip to planet Yuna?"

"Yes." Tobney nodded enthusiastically. "Gohan told me about what they do planet Yuna and it seems like a great challenge. It's like a survival game. Could you only imagine how much more of a challenge it will be if all of us are on that planet, trying to sneak up on each other and fighting each other? You've gotta admit that it sounds alluring."

Comora stopped walking and turned to Tobney. "So let me get this straight." He said while Tobney stopped walking as well. "You want to go on a trip with Vegeta?"

Tobney realized how stupid this sounded. Tobney loathed Vegeta. He would rather eat shit than stand near the Saiyan prince. That is why Gohan first offered to try to complete this phase of the plan. But Tobney refused. It had to come from Tobney. It had to look real. As if they were really submitting to the army.

"Maybe we could leave Vegeta here? Just go with the Suta Team?" Tobney suggested hopefully.

Comora chuckled amusedly. "Oh right, cut the lord of the universe out altogether. That's the Tobney I know. I was worried about you for a second there." He started walking again and Tobney gratefully followed him. Tobney was silent, knowing that the conversation was not over yet but Comora was still thinking about it. "I'll discuss it with the rest of the team and lord Vegeta. It might be fun actually."

Tobney smiled and nodded to his squad leader. The young warrior had to force himself not to grin as they entered Gohan's quarters and headed for Tobney's room. This phase was completed way too easily.

In the dining room, Gohan was the first to arrive. He raised an eyebrow at his own punctuality. He tended to be late. He was used to getting scoffed at for being late. But he was the first one here now. The young warrior wandered to the dinner table. Slaves had already set up the table. They bowed as Gohan approached them.

"Good evening, sir." A young boy said as he bowed to Gohan. He had bright blue eyes and a round pink head. The four fingers on his round hands were shaped like tentacles. One would think this would make it difficult for him to hold objects but the tentacles were remarkably strong and steady.

"Good evening, Nano." Gohan responded. The young warrior looked the slave over. "You look well."

"This army treats even the slaves better than the place I used to work at." Nano said as he nodded. "Rumour has it you are the one responsible for that."

Gohan waved the comment away. "Lord Vegeta agreed to it. He is the one who saw to it that my suggestions were put into practice. He is truly responsible for it."

"Yes sir." Nano smiled in response. "Is it true that slaves can try out to become soldiers when they're sixteen?"

Gohan nodded once. "Yep. You'll have to suffer through the training at the camp though. It's a difficult journey. Not every recruit makes it to the end."

"I heard." Nano nodded as well. The lights in his eyes showed that he was ready to take on the challenge. "I will have to wait for three years but I already know I can become a soldier. I hope I will still be working here when I'm sixteen!"

"Good." Gohan responded. "I will see to it that you will stay here. You can make the army proud someday."

Nano grinned and opened his mouth to respond but he noticed something behind Gohan and he quickly dropped to the ground. Gohan pressed his lips together, realizing who could instigate such behaviour in the slaves.

"Dismissed." Vegeta stated as he glanced to the slave. Nano stayed humbly close to the ground as he walked away. Gohan sat down at the decorated table. "You're always talking to the slaves. It's disgusting how civil you are." Vegeta said in a mutter loud enough for just Gohan to hear.

"He's a good slave for our army. He really wants to be a soldier someday." Gohan responded in a similarly soft voice. "He wants to make this army proud."

"He will be nothing more than a third-class soldier. One of many." Vegeta grabbed his glass of wine. "He will never make this army proud."

"A great leader is proud of every soldier that shows loyalty to him." Gohan chastised, frowning at his boss. "No matter how small they are."

Vegeta's gaze turned to a glare as it fixed on the half-saiyan. "You forget yourself, Gohan."

The half-saiyan lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, sir." The young warrior leaned back on his seat. The relationship between Vegeta and him had been icy lately. He wasn't really sure why. It was especially difficult since they basically spent every day together and constantly quarrelling with someone was tiring.

The table was filled with different types of foods from all over the universe. Though mainly the foods that everyone here liked. Gohan could see the green coloured meat from planet Io he loved so much. He could make out the pudding that had a lavender colour. Tobney would love that. Suno would definitely start on the meatloaf from planet Kok. Speaking of which, the Suta Team was just making their way in the room. Gohan noticed Tobney and Comora were not present.

The group bowed to Vegeta. Suno excused Comora and Tobney for running late. After this they all sat down at the table and the dinner started. Slaves came in to wait on them. Gohan's eyes were distracted by a flash of red and he realized Sianna was among them. He closed his eyes as he realized Vegeta must have asked her to wait on them today. Great.

Gohan was not the only one who noticed her. Eyes moved and followed her form as she silently walked passed them. Suno whispered something to Itoro and the two warriors looked over at Sianna. Gohan tried hard to look indifferent as he ate from his food.

This continued until Suno got tired of being out of the loop and his grey hand grabbed Sianna's arm when she tried to pass him. "Come here, you." He stated as he roughly pulled her closer until she was standing in between Itoro and Suno .The man used his free hand to push her head back as if it was obstructing the view of the red lace necklace around her shoulders. "What is this?" He asked.

Itoro gave an exaggerated gasp. "A red necklace!" He stated as his black eyes studied her. "Look who finally gave in to her true calling." He taunted.

Sianna growled as she gave a harsh pull on her arm, hoping Suno would release her. However, the man only pulled back, forcing her to step closer. "Now now, little whore." He stated, enjoying how her gaze darkened at his choice of words.

Gohan placed a hand on his forehead, letting out a sigh. Vegeta was leaning back on his seat, amused by the show. Sianna's yellow eyes glared at Suno. "Let me go." She snarled at him.

"Not before you tell me who your master is." Suno responded easily. The spikes on his head tilted with his head as it turned sideways.

"You know who it is." Sianna said as she pulled back. Kaon's light-blue eyes glanced to Gohan. Wondering how far they could take this, he got up and approached the young woman.

"And look at that black dress." Kaon said as he studied the young woman. He placed his brown hands on her shoulders before moving them, caressing her naked shoulders and arms. "Honestly, if only I'd known you were hiding such a body underneath those shapeless slave dresses, I would have hired you as my personal concubine years ago."

Vegeta was silently studying Gohan from the corner of his eyes as he wondered how long it would take for Gohan to say something. They all knew that if they wanted to torture the half-saiyan, they had to go after his friends.

Similarly to this boss, Suno also noticed the expression on Gohan's face and he decided to play along with Kaon. It was time to pull a confession out of the half-saiyan. However, before he could do anything, a scream was heard from Kaon. The men all looked over to watch Kaon crumble to the ground, clutching his crotch.

Sianna had elbowed him right where it hurt the most and she now pulled her arm free from the shocked Suno before making a run for it. She ran right to the kitchen.

"You little bitch." Kaon gasped out from the ground. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" He screeched after her.

Sianna stopped in the doorway and turned around. She showed him a defiant glance before sticking out her tongue to the room of men. After this she turned around again and ran out the room, knowing full well that she was in trouble if she stayed.

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he focused on his food. Kaon was getting up now and he started for the doorway through which Sianna disappeared. "Where are you going?" Vegeta asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going after her, sir." Kaon responded truthfully.

"You will do no such thing." Vegeta said strictly. "You were bested by a little girl. That doesn't mean you are going to ruin this dinner."

"Fine. I will take care of it later." Kaon said as he turned and went back to his seat.

"No you won't." Gohan said out loud. He surprised them all by frowning at Kaon. "Sianna is under my protection. You will not touch her."

A smirk appeared on Kaon's face. "Ah, so you are her master. You're finally giving in to your love to her. We've been saying it for years."

"I don't care." Gohan said strictly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Gohan's behaviour but he stayed silent. "From now on, Sianna is under my protection. All of you will not touch her in any way or you'll have me to deal with." He stated as he looked to each soldier at the table, even Vegeta.

Chuckles were heard across the table. "Oooohhh, I'm scared." Suno teased as he leaned on the table with his lower arms.

"Better not anger the baby soldier or he will come after us." Itoro added in a teasing tone.

Gohan didn't respond to the taunts. He made his point, and, though they were making fun of him, he knew they would respect his wishes. Vegeta met his eyes and the man nodded in Gohan's direction, showing the half-saiyan that even the lord of the universe approved of his most recent action.

A week later, Gohan could remember this dinner clearly as he looked out the window. The window showed the darkness outside, the universe around them, and planet Yuna. There it was. Right in front of them. They were in a small ship, travelling to the planet with only the Suta Team.

Vegeta stood next to him. "It was a good idea to invite the Suta Team." He stated as he crossed his arms over each other. "I'm sure this will be a great fight."

You have no idea…

Gohan took a breath before he turned to Vegeta. His heart pounded in his chest but he showed a confident expression as he nodded. "It was Tobney's idea, right? I do agree though. I'm excited."

"You're right." Vegeta turned to look over at Tobney. "Tobney," he said, gaining the attention of the other warriors, "I must express my sincere surprise at the fact that you've been so forthcoming lately. I was especially astonished when you suggested travelling to a planet with me."

Tobney met Gohan's eyes briefly but then looked to Vegeta. He shrugged. "I think I just accepted that I'm going to stay in the army." He responded meekly. "Now that Kanda is pregnant with my child I am linked to the army forever. I didn't have a home before but now I do have a family. And I guess that's as much a home as I can ever get."

Suno slung his arm around Tobney's shoulders. "Ah, you're going to make us all sentimental!" He exclaimed.

"I think congratulations are in order." Itoro added cheerfully. "Lord Vegeta, you have finally tamed the untameable one."

Gohan had to look away as a smile tried to make its way to his face. If only they knew. The ship landed soon after this and they all flew out. Gathering in a circle, the soldiers all looked to Vegeta for instructions. The man opened his mouth to start but closed it when his attention was pulled away from his soldiers. He looked up at the sky. "What the hell?"

The mothership was in the process of landing on the planet. On the ship, Bulma was standing in the control room. A smirk was present on her face as she stood behind a line of her own creations; robots modelled after the robots the Suta Team faced during their latest mission. The robots were all holding weapons, aiming them at the terrified aliens who were now steering the ship to land on the planet. They were humanoid beings with burning blue eyes and metal shields created to absorb energy. Bulma had been secretly working on them for weeks now with a small group of scientists. Bulma was holding the remote that controlled them all and she felt pretty powerful right now.

Back on the planet, Vegeta frowned and turned to the small ship they used to travel to the planet. Before he could go to the ship, Gohan put his hands together and sent a blast at it, destroying the small ship. Vegeta's eyes were wide as he turned back to Gohan. The rest of the Suta Team did the same thing.

Gohan gathered all his courage together as he faced Vegeta. "Lord Vegeta," He stated, "I challenge you to a fight for the ownership of the company."

The members of the Suta Team all gasped and showed shocked expressions. Vegeta was frozen for a moment before he scoffed. "Oh really?" He stated as he turned to Gohan fully. "And you think a little brat can take down the lord of the mightiest army in the universe?"

"You think you're still the lord of this army?" A smirk appeared on Gohan's face. Everything was going just according to plan. "I'll let you in on a little secret…" Gohan stated clearly while Tobney looked over at the ship and the doors opened. A stream of soldiers flew out of the ship, gathering behind Gohan and Tobney in the air. Gohan spread his arms. "More than half of your mighty army is more loyal to me than they are to you."

Vegeta's mouth was wide open as he watched the group behind Gohan grow larger and larger. The man met Gohan's eyes. The half-saiyan couldn't help but grin to his master. He was in total control.

Checkmate.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **;)**


	31. Chapter 31: A Soldier's Duty

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

" _Let's make a new deal." Gohan continued as he tilted his head sideways a little._

 _Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A new deal? What happened to the old one?"_

" _You broke it."_

" _Okay. What do you suggest?"_

" _I want full authority over everything that has to do with planet Earth." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta nodded to show that he understood. "Okay. And what do I get in return?"_

" _I won't destroy your entire army right away." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta laughed. "No, kiddo. That's not how we're going to do it. You know what I want."_

" _And you are well aware that I do not plan on living under your boot any longer." Gohan responded._

 _Vegeta took a breath. "Fine." The man held out his hand so that Gohan could take it. The half-saiyan responded as expected by grabbing Vegeta's hand. "I will give you total control over all the documents and information about planet Earth, and in exchange for that you will serve me as my second-in-command for the rest of your life."_

" _It's a deal." Gohan tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand a little more than he really needed to._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Tobney took a deep breath as he looked up at the half-saiyan. "Gohan… I am planning on challenging Vegeta to a final fight for the ownership of the company. And I would like you to help me."_

 _Gohan widened his eyes for a moment. "What?"_

" _Gohan, let's do this. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. Together, we can take him down." Tobney stated as he looked at the half-saiyan._

 _Gohan could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got up. Tobney followed his example. "Alright. Let's do this. We're going to take him down."_

 _Tobney grinned in response and the two shook each other's hand. Tobney blew out a sigh. "We are so dead."_

 _"Yeah," Gohan grinned back to him, "at least we're going down together."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _SUTA TEAM. REPORT." He barked through the sky._

 _The group faltered in their movements and they all came closer, landing in front of Vegeta elegantly and all kneeling down as if they were one person. Comora nodded approvingly._

" _At ease, gentlemen." Vegeta stated as he surveyed them. "I just came to tell you the positive news yourself." His eyes moved to Tobney. "Congratulations, Tobney. You're going to be a father."_

 _The group stared at him for only a moment before everyone seemed to realize what happened. Suno was the first to congratulate Tobney, smacking him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it!" He said cheerfully._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _How long has it been since we've been to planet Yuna?" Gohan asked casually._

 _Vegeta looked at him, surprised by the question. "A couple of years, I think. Why? Do you want to go there?" Gohan hated the missions to planet Yuna and Vegeta was well aware of this. That's why he was surprised by Gohan's sudden interest in the planet._

 _Gohan shrugged. "Maybe." He stated slowly. He noticed Vegeta's raised eyebrow and he shrugged. "It just… Lately this place has been a world of politics and social gatherings... I just desire a few simple days of pure survival. Combat, food, sleep and nothing else. It's a simple life but I actually prefer that."_

 _Vegeta considered his answer. "Alright. I'm always game for a few simple days of pure survival." He stated, parroting Gohan's words. "I'll make the arrangements to visit the planet. Why don't you go back to your office? You're dismissed." He snapped his fingers._

 _Gohan got up from his seat and he briefly winked at Sianna, who smiled back at him. The half-saiyan walked out the room, activated his scouter and, making sure his connection was only to Tobney, he couldn't help but smirk as he said: "Phase 1 is complete."_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Comora noticed that you and Gohan are training more intensely lately." Suno said as he studied his younger comrade. "I mean, you're always going at it together but recently you two tend to seek each other out." He noticed that Tobney lowered his gaze. "Anything you want to talk about?"_

 _Tobney hesitated visibly before he shrugged. "It's just…" He was silent for a moment as he tried to decide what he was going to say. Suno waited patiently. "Gohan and I are thinking about going on more duo missions together." Tobney said while still keeping his gaze lowered. "We want to try to be team with just the two of us."_

 _Suno raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be in our team anymore?" He couldn't help but sound a tiny bit disappointed as he said this._

" _It's not like that." Tobney said as he looked up. "I just… I need to work with people I trust. People who respect me just as I respect them. I need to be equal." He explained._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Back on the planet, Vegeta frowned and turned to the small ship they used to travel to the planet. Before he could go to the ship, Gohan put his hands together and sent a blast at it, destroying the small ship. Vegeta's eyes were wide as he turned back to Gohan. The rest of the Suta Team did the same thing.

Gohan gathered all his courage together as he faced Vegeta. "Lord Vegeta," He stated, "I challenge you to a fight for the ownership of the company."

The members of the Suta Team all gasped and showed shocked expressions. Vegeta was frozen for a moment before he scoffed. "Oh really?" He stated as he turned to Gohan fully. "And you think a little brat can take down the lord of the mightiest army in the universe?"

"You think you're still the lord of this army?" A smirk appeared on Gohan's face. Everything was going just according to plan. "I'll let you in on a little secret…" Gohan stated clearly while Tobney looked over at the ship and the doors opened. A stream of soldiers flew out of the ship, gathering behind Gohan and Tobney in the air. Gohan spread his arms. "More than half of your mighty army is more loyal to me than they are to you."

Vegeta's mouth was wide open as he watched the group behind Gohan grow larger and larger. The man met Gohan's eyes. The half-saiyan couldn't help but grin to his master. He was in total control.

Game over.

 **Chapter 31. A Soldier's Duty…**

Gohan gathered all his courage together as he faced Vegeta. "Lord Vegeta," He stated, "I challenge you to a fight for the ownership of the company."

The members of the Suta Team all gasped and showed shocked expressions. Vegeta was frozen for a moment before he scoffed. "Oh really?" He stated as he turned to Gohan fully. "And you think a little brat can take down the lord of the mightiest army in the universe?"

"You think you're still the lord of this army?" A smirk appeared on Gohan's face. Everything was going just according to plan. "I'll let you in on a little secret…" Gohan stated clearly while Tobney looked over at the ship and the doors opened. A stream of soldiers flew out of the ship, gathering behind Gohan and Tobney in the air. Gohan spread his arms. "More than half of your mighty army is more loyal to me than they are to you."

Comora placed a hand in front of his mouth. "Oh no…" He whispered. How did they not see this coming? How did Gohan and Tobney keep all of this a secret from them?

Vegeta's gaze went to the large amount of warriors. They all were quite young and Vegeta realized that most of them were slaves who had gotten the opportunity to become soldiers. And they all had Gohan to thank for that opportunity.

"So," Vegeta stated as he looked back to the half-saiyan. "Are you going to make your half of the army fight my half of the army? Shed blood for no reason?"

"No. I just rallied them to make sure this match would be honest." Gohan stated in response. "You and me. And nobody else. One fight."

"Till death do us part." Vegeta agreed. "I got it." The man tilted his head sideways. "So you finally decided to end this cooperation, huh? Strange I figured you admitted defeat already."

"Think again."

"No, you think again." Vegeta returned easily. "Do you really think you can win this match? Are you actually that clueless? I am stronger, more experienced and smarter than you are. You're digging your own grave, brat."

"We'll see."

"We'll definitely see." Vegeta smirked as he sank into a fighting stance. "Well then. Attack me." He ordered briefly.

Gohan shook his head. "Not yet. I want to establish rules for this fight."

"Rules?" Vegeta repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You prepare a hostile takeover behind my back and you expect me to play along nicely? Screw your petty little rules." The man looked over at Comora. "Kill every rebelling soldier." He ordered. "Keep Tobney and Sianna barely alive if you can. I want Gohan here to watch their unbearably painful deaths."

"No!" Gohan stated as he held up a hand. However, Vegeta transformed right then and there. He shot right into the super Saiyan 2 level and raced at the half-saiyan. Gohan just managed to avoid the first punch. Screams were heard as the Suta Team started to eliminate the rebellion. The members of the Suta Team could easily take multiple soldiers at once and most of the rebels were still young and relatively untrained compared to these veterans.

Gohan avoided another punch by flying up and he realized he had to get away from the rest of the people here. Gohan transformed to the first Super Saiyan level and boosted his speed, shooting away from the chaos near the ship.

Tobney could feel that Gohan decided to leave the scene. He considered doing the same as he stood eye to eye with Comora. His squad leader was slowly shaking his head. "Honestly, Tobney. You just threw away everything we've all worked for. Are you really going to throw your life away for a far-fetched rebellion?"

"I had no life." Tobney responded as he made a slashing motion with his arm. "I was just a puppet in your army. I'm done."

"Yes, you are." Comora blew out a sigh. "Let's just hope Vegeta will let you live long enough to see your child. Even if it's from the detention center."

"So, the whole wanting to be an equal part of the team crap was something to draw our attention away from this plan?" Suno guessed as made a gesture with his gray hands. The spikes on his head moved along with him as he tilted his head sideways.

Tobney shrugged. "Sort of." He responded. His pale arms shrugged as he spoke. His blue eyes with only two white pupils studied his former comrades as his blue bangs fell over his forehead.

"Hmmm..." Suno bright blue eyes looked to Comora. "Do you want me to help you beat some sense into our little puppy?"

"I'd like to take you up on that offer." Comora nodded once before he looked to Tobney again. "You can still give up, kiddo." He said. He crossed his turquoise arms over each other as his fiery red eyes focused on the younger warrior. The bright yellow hair that was growing from the skin on his head, neck and back was partially hidden behind his black armour.

"I can say the same to you two." Tobney returned easily.

Suno placed his hands on his hips, slowly shaking his head in the process. "Oh dear. You just ruined any chance on a proper life in our army. If you're lucky you'll get to live out your days as our personal servant."

"I think he'd be luckier to be killed if _that_ is the only other option you're going to give him." Comora said in an amused tone.

Suno shrugged as a smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe I should say 'if we're lucky'." He corrected. "And we usually are. Let's do this, kiddo." He sank into a fighting stance. Comora did the same thing at his side.

Tobney took a breath while he followed their example. This was going to be tough. Honestly, Comora and Suno together were still not stronger than Vegeta. Still, Tobney was not as strong as Gohan either. The two youngsters expected this to happen. They were both certain Suno would team up with Comora in order to subdue Tobney quickly so that Comora could go back and help out Vegeta afterwards. Gohan and Tobney trained for this situation.

Comora was the first to attack. The man appeared right in front of Tobney and tried to punch him. Tobney blocked this first punch as he realized Suno was on the move as well. Tobney had to lean back to dodge Suno's kick and instantly had to move forwards again to get away from Comora's fist. Tobney jumped back to get out of this dangerous situation.

He noticed that Comora wanted to attack again so Tobney narrowed his eyes and used his psychic powers to stop Comora in his tracks. It was only a second but Comora's attack faltered and Tobney could land a punch in Comora's face instead.

The man fell back. Tobney didn't get any time to watch what happened to his squad leader as he was already attacked by Suno again. Comora shook his head, frowning while he tried to recollect what just happened. He looked Tobney over as his mind went over the past few minutes. He couldn't move. It only lasted for a second but he was sure something stopped him from moving. A sudden thought hit him and Comora widened his eyes.

"No…" Comora whispered. "He couldn't…" The man could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He needed to fight Tobney a bit longer to figure out whether his hunch was correct or not.

Meanwhile, Gohan dodged one blast after the other. The young warrior bit his lip as he tried to make as much distance from the mothership as possible but Vegeta was making it hard for him. The man obviously was done waiting and wanted to get this fight started.

Gohan took a breath before he suddenly turned around and flew at Vegeta. The man stopped flying just in time to dodge Gohan first punch. Vegeta pulled back his leg to kick the half-saiyan but Gohan allowed his body to fall backwards. He turned in the air, placing his hands on an invisible floor and pushing his leg backwards, right into Vegeta's face.

Vegeta moved backwards to avoid the kick and he could feel the brush of energy pushing against his skin as Gohan's white boot rushed past his nose. Vegeta clenched his teeth together and moved up his bended leg to knee Gohan's stomach. The half-saiyan realized just too late that this was happening and he was pulled up in the air along with Vegeta's leg.

Gohan ignored that his body was screaming for air while he used his energy to turn into the sky and he kicked at Vegeta's face once more. This time he got a full hit in. Vegeta fell backwards, giving Gohan just enough time to move his body upright again.

Vegeta pulled his legs up to his chest and he made a summersault in the air until he was standing upright again as well. The two glared at each other for a moment. Both in the super Saiyan two level, their energy cracked as it flashed around them, pushing at each other's aura's, having a battle of its own.

Gohan was the first to attack Vegeta again. The young warrior ran at Vegeta and tried to punch him. Vegeta let his body fall back to avoid the punch. He moved up his arms and did a handstand in the air in order to land on his feet again before he flashed closer to Gohan, put his hands together into a large ball and smashed them down onto Gohan's head.

The immense strength in Vegeta's punch threw Gohan's body into a bowing position. Vegeta figured he could push his knee into Gohan's face now but his servant saw it coming. Gohan grabbed Vegeta's leg and pulled him up, throwing the Saiyan prince over his shoulder and – adding a boost of strength – throwing him down to the ground.

Vegeta landed with a crash, groaning in pain. That Saiyan brat really needed to be taught a lesson… Vegeta heard a whistling noise and he opened his eyes. A boot was coming right at his face. The man rolled aside just in time to watch Gohan bury his foot into the stone ground. Vegeta placed his hand on the ground to steady his body and he dived away just in time to avoid Gohan's other leg. The young warrior was standing on his boot steady enough to try to kick Vegeta with his free leg.

Vegeta decided to change this and he used his free arm to push against Gohan's supporting leg, throwing the younger warrior off it. Gohan used his hands to jump his body back into a normal position and he landed on his feet on the ground.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they both jumped at each other again. They met in mid-air, pushing their knees against each other, before they disappeared and reappeared on the ground. The two punched and kicked at each other. The fight was quick and brutal as they both tried to land any punch or kick they could get. No more rules. No more waiting. They were out for blood and they both knew it.

Gohan was fighting with the anger of years of abuse from Vegeta's hands. All those times Vegeta punished him, beat him up and humiliated him, and there was nothing Gohan could do about it. All because he committed to a deal Vegeta didn't even commit to himself. Now it was finally Gohan's chance to pay the Saiyan prince back. Finally, Gohan could beat the man into the ground.

On the other hand, Vegeta was angry that the half-saiyan planned all this behind his back. Vegeta wasn't sure whether he was angry at himself for not noticing what was going on or angry at Gohan for betraying him like this. In a way, Vegeta started to trust the half-saiyan as he assumed Gohan was not the type of person to betray him. That was a mistake he would never make again.

Back near the mothership, Tobney flew back as he tried to avoid Suno's punches. The 25-year-old had a hard time keeping up with his two comrades. He feared that they miscalculated how strong he was. He feared Comora and Suno may win this fight. And if they did, the rebellion was over.

Tobney pushed these fears away as he noticed Suno was coming at him again. Suno tried to land a couple of punches, which Tobney skillfully dodged, until Suno noticed that Tobney moved sideways and Suno was forced to punch the air, falling forwards as Tobney gave him a push in his back. Suno whirled around in the air, heated up energy in his hands and he started firing blasts at the younger warrior.

Tobney ran at his comrades, hitting the blasts away as he went. Suno was about to send another blast when he realized Tobney was getting too close. He jumped back a couple of steps, noticed he wasn't getting away from Tobney fast enough, and jumped into the air to gain more distance. There he moved up a hand and powered up a larger blast. He tossed this at Tobney – watching as it flew towards his younger comrade.

Tobney disappeared just in time. The young warrior didn't notice that a pair of bright red eyes followed his movements until… Two strong arms locked around his upper arms and held Tobney tight.

A rough laugh sounded in Tobney's ear. "Ah, that's what happens when you challenge your teachers, kiddo." Comora gave a brief groan when he had to power up to keep the struggling Tobney locked in his arms. "We know exactly how you fight. In fact, we taught you how to fight like this."

Suno was smirking as he floated closer to the two warriors. The man briefly touched Tobney's chin and forced the younger warrior to tilt his face upwards. "A slave collar would look great around your neck." Suno teased.

Comora rolled his eyes. "Please don't make him any angrier. Knock him out. I have to get to lord Vegeta and Gohan."

"Knock him out?" Suno repeated. He tilted his head sideways as he pulled his arm back. "I wanna have some fun." He complained.

Comora made a face when Tobney struggled against his grip. The man noticed how difficult it was to hold onto the younger warrior. When did this brat get so strong? "Alright. Three minutes." Comora relented. He was somewhat annoyed at how difficult it was to subdue the younger warrior and a beating never hurt anyone…. Well… It didn't kill anyone.

Suno grinned at Tobney. "That will do." He stated before he pulled back a fist – aiming it straight at the young warrior's nose.

On the other side of the planet, Gohan could feel a sensation and he glanced sideways. Vegeta noticed that the younger warrior was distracted and he looked in the same direction. The man laughed before he looked back to Gohan.

"Well what did you expect?" Vegeta called over to the younger warrior. Gohan looked back to him. "That you two were going to win this battle? Of course not."

Gohan pulled his attention away from Tobney's wavering power level. He knew what this meant. Tobney was in trouble. Vegeta kept a smirk on his face as he studied the younger warrior. "I wonder if they killed him already. It depends on who is in charge. Comora will probably get it over with. The rest of the squad would probably drag it out..."

"You told them to keep Tobney alive." Gohan stated in response. He knew what Vegeta was trying to do. The man was trying to make him angry. Vegeta was trying to make him lose focus. He refused to do so.

Vegeta's smirk shrunk a little. "I did, didn't I?" The man sank back into a fighting stance. "Let's keep going."

Back on the ship, Bulma and Sianna were guarding the control room. Sianna had her arms crossed over each other as she looked out the window to the fight between Tobney, Comora and Suno.

Her body was dressed in a blue uniform and she was wearing a long armor over her uniform. A standard one at that. "I need to do something." She complained before she looked up at the fight again.

"You're supposed to stay here." Bulma was messing with the fabric of her blue dress. It came to her knees and she was wearing black shorts under it so that she wouldn't have to worry about showing her underwear if she would have to run or fight. Not that she could fight. "Protect me."

"You have these robots." Sianna looked to the strange robots. The young woman was somewhat freaked out by these machines. Bulma started making them not too long ago. She was assisted by an entire team of scientists who were loyal to Gohan because the half-saiyan made sure their families were not enslaved years ago.

They came to Sianna's hips and she felt strangely tall as they stood around her. They may be small but Gohan and Tobney tested them and they were terrifyingly strong. They wouldn't defeat the Suta Team but they could slow them down. Their eyes were blue and their metal defenses were black.

"You're not going out there, Sianna." Bulma stated as she stepped closer to the young woman. "They'll kill you."

"I'll just distract them so that Tobney can break free." Sianna said as she turned to the doorway. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Sianna!" Bulma called after her but Sianna was already gone. She ran through the halls and jumped out through the doorway. The young woman pressed her lips together in order to focus her energy in order to levitate her body up.

Comora watched with some impatience as Suno let lose a few punches in Tobney's stomach. The young warrior gasped and coughed painfully while Suno hurt him. The three warriors glanced sideways when Sianna appeared next to them.

Suno widened his eyes as his mouth fell open. Comora loosened his grip for only a moment. Tobney didn't need anything else to break free and he moved his head back, pushing the back of his head against Comora's nose. The nose broke on impact, making a sickening cracking sound.

Comora let out a combination of curses as he released the younger warrior in favor of sheltering his nose with his hands. Suno looked back to Tobney only to be punched in his stomach before being punched in the face.

Tobney glanced to Sianna. "Thanks." He stated. "Be careful out there." He stated before he looked to the two fighters again. Suno and Comora were floating near again. Bright red blood was running from Comora's nose now, dripping from his chin down to his white armour. Suno was also bleeding from a cut on his cheek, created by Tobney's most recent punch. Tobney was not entirely unscathed either. His pale skin was bruised and bloodied. His body felt painful with every move, sending flairs of pain down his spine.

Sianna saluted before turning around and flying back down to the ship. However, just as she was about to enter the ship, a form landed right in front of her. Itoro's black orbs eyed the young woman up and down as his light-blue arms crossed over each other.

"Hmm…. I almost don't recognize you without a dress on, little whore." Itoro stated as his eyes moved back up to her yellow orbs. "Fancying yourself a soldier now, huh? Well I'm sorry but even in this outfit all I want to do with you requires you taking the outfit off."

The young slave narrowed her eyes. "Honestly, don't you get tired of commenting on something that will never happen?"

Itoro raised an eyebrow. "Won't it? Lord Vegeta is going to kill you. I don't think he'll mind us having a little fun with you before you die." The man gestured for the slave to come closer. "For now, let's see how long you last."

Sianna could feel her throat going dry as she realized she was supposed to fight one of the Suta Team members. An elite soldier.

Sianna could hear Tobney's lessons in her head, guiding her through this fight. The young slave realized that she would have to make a quick attack first. Itoro was stronger than she was. If she could surprise him, she may be able to buy herself some time.

The young slave took a breath before she pushed her energy out. Itoro raised an eyebrow when a gentle bump against his body made his skin tingle. Since when did this girl learn to manipulate energy so well? The man blinked only to watch a fist coming closer to his face. The man caught Sianna's fist easily. Sianna faltered as she tried to pull her arm free.

"Really?" Itoro asked as he studied her. "You really think you can just attack me?"

Sianna pressed her lips together. It was time for the last resort plans. She pulled back her leg and kicked him harshly in his crotch. While Itoro let out a yelp and pushed her leg away from his body, his prisoner moved her body closer to his arm and bit in the hand that still held her arm captive.

"AH DAMN IT." Itoro cursed as he released her automatically. Sianna landed on the ground, whirled around and started running away. Itoro was torn between the pain in his crotch and the throbbing pain in his hand.

The man could feel anger rising in his chest. He turned and looked around. "You'd better run, little whore." He screamed.

Itoro followed the young woman to the ship. Sianna yellow eyes were wide as she hid behind one of the legs of the ship. She could feel Itoro's power level approaching her. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't possibly fight him and she could not surprise him like that again.

"Gotcha!"

Sianna jumped away just in time to see how Itoro's hand grabbed into thin air. The young woman stumbled backwards. Itoro couldn't help but be amused as he watched her go. Messing with weaklings would never cease to be amusing. The gleam of fear in their eyes was intoxicating.

Sianna stopped walking and allowed her body to sink into a fighting stance. If she was going down, she would go down fighting. Itoro raised an eyebrow and spread his arms. The message was clear: let's do this.

Sianna gathered some of her power and flew at Itoro. At the last moment she disappeared from his sight and reappeared next to him. She pulled back a leg and kicked his shoulder. However, the young woman almost fell out of the air as Itoro hardly even flinched. The man surveyed her with a smile and this only made Sianna even angrier. She gathered more power and unleashed several punches on him, aiming at both his face and his chest. Still, Itoro didn't move and allowed the punches to hit him head on.

Sianna landed on the ground. She was panting just slightly now. Itoro cracked his knuckles. "Are you done, sweetheart?" He asked. Sianna's expression changed to a worried one but she didn't respond. "Alright. Then it's my turn, isn't it?"

Now Sianna looked especially worried but she didn't have time to be concerned as Itoro was upon her within a second. He smacked her across the face, throwing the young woman to the ground easily. However, she was in mid-fall when a hand latched around her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itoro hissed, pulling her back towards him. The man grabbed her by her short hair and pulled her close enough so he could knee her in her stomach. Enjoying the gasp for air Sianna gave for just a moment, Itoro proceeded to knock her over the head a few times before he tossed her to the ground.

The man watched as Sianna trembled with pain and suffering. He allowed her a few seconds to crawl away from him before he followed her. He was not nearly done with this one.

Gohan widened his eyes when he felt Sianna's distress. The young warrior didn't even think about what he was doing as he powered up and raced away from Vegeta. The Saiyan prince called after him when he noticed what Gohan was doing. Gohan didn't care. He needed to get back to the scene. He needed to help Sianna.

The half-saiyan was too slow when Vegeta send a blast to his back. The young warrior whirled around to catch it but his arms were too far apart and the blast scorched his chest, throwing him down to the ground. The young warrior turned on his stomach and was about to push his body up when a boot landed on his back, pushing him back down. Gohan let out a gasp for air.

Vegeta smirked as he stared down at the young half-saiyan. "I know," he stated as he put pressure on Gohan's spine, "what I'm going to do. I'm going to spread the rumour that you were so desperate to prove yourself to your dear master that you went on a much too dangerous mission all by yourself." He moved his foot upwards, pushing his toes into Gohan's ribs slowly but painfully. "And on that mission you were harmed so badly that you lost all ability to move your legs." The man couldn't see Gohan's expression but he could see the clenched fists on the ground and these told him that Gohan was in pain. "So... help me out here. Which part of your spine do I have to break in order to immobilize you for good?"

A scream caught their attention and Gohan looked up. "Sianna!"

They had actually crossed the distance to the mothership quite quickly this time as they were both in their transformed state. Vegeta could see what was happening in the distance and he noticed what Itoro was doing to Sianna. "Don't make her scream, you idiot! Knock her out!"

Gohan's energy burst outwards, throwing Vegeta off his feet easily. The young Saiyan was floating in front of Itoro in a second. The young warrior knocked Itoro off his feet easily. Gohan landed on the ground and helped Sianna back on her feet.

"What the hell are you doing on the battlefield?" He snarled as he went to stand in front of her. He needed to keep an eye on the rest of the warriors. Suno, Itoro, Kaon and Vegeta were distracted by the situation. Tobney and Comora stopped their match too.

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he studied the two warriors. "You can't protect yourself and her at the same time, Gohan." He called over to them.

"It's supposed to be you and me, Vegeta." Gohan returned as he looked up at the man in the sky.

Vegeta shrugged. "I was never good at playing by the rules. My esteemed members of the Suta Team." He announced loudly. "First one to catch the little lady gets to keep her." The members of the Suta Team cheered in response. Tobney looked around as a frown edged onto his face.

Gohan could feel Sianna stiffen behind him. The young warrior could feel his own heartbeat start to speed up. Why were his plans not going according to his expectations? Why was everything falling apart?

The members of the Suta Team all landed on the ground in front of the half-saiyan and Sianna. Vegeta was showing a content expression as he followed their lead and landed behind his subjects. Gohan sank into a fighting stance. "You're going to have to go through me, guys."

"Not really." Suno waved his response away. "We just need to go around you as you are distracted by others."

Tobney landed next to Gohan. The young warrior spread his arms. "Three against five. And we will win."

Comora landed somewhat behind Vegeta. The man looked worried as he crossed his arms over each other. Vegeta glanced back to him. The Saiyan prince was about to look back to the scene but the expression on Comora's face made him turn back to his second-in-command fully. "I need you on my team, Comora."

"Lord Vegeta, please don't get me wrong, but this was supposed to be a fight between you and Gohan alone. That's the deal you made." Comora responded, lowering his red gaze.

"Gohan staged a rebellion behind my back. That's more than just living up to the deal we made. He betrayed my trust in him." Vegeta responded as he stepped closer to his comrade.

"Yes, but you did the same thing to him. You allowed Gohan to believe that you were keeping planet earth save while you really weren't doing so."

"Planet earth is safe!"

"More than a million humans have already died in the intergalactic slave trade." Comora returned indignantly.

"It's not my fault humans are so weak." Vegeta responded in an annoyed tone. The man held Comora's gaze for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Fine." He stated, sounding very much like a stubborn little child. "Have it your way."

Vegeta turned back to the rest of the warriors. "Alright. I have a proposition." Vegeta stated as he walked closer to the half-saiyan and Tobney. The members of the Suta Team stepped aside to give him room. "One fight." Vegeta stated. "You and me. Comora and Tobney. Nobody else. Winner takes it all."

"Sianna is not to be touched." Gohan responded strictly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I hereby order that nobody is to touch the little whore." He stated as he looked to his comrades. The members of the Suta Team all shrugged. "My direct order is that everyone stops fighting and waits for the two battles between me, Gohan, Tobney and Comora to end."

"Deal." Gohan stated in response. Tobney and Comora responded as well, agreeing.

"Good. Now we've got that settled." Vegeta cracked his knuckles before he set his eyes on Gohan. "Why don't you lead me back to the battlefield, kiddo?"

"Right." Gohan nodded before he flew up. The young warrior looked down only to notice the amused shimmer in Vegeta's eyes and he realized that he'd just made a fatal mistake.

Vegeta put his hands together and aimed them at the now very much unprotected Sianna. She didn't even get the time to realize what was going to happen. She didn't even get the opportunity to widen her eyes or gasp for her last breath of air.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **;)**


	32. Final Chapter: to His Heart

**Previously on Slave Soldier 2:**

Gohan's energy burst outwards, throwing Vegeta off his feet easily. The young Saiyan was floating in front of Itoro in a second. The young warrior knocked Itoro off his feet easily. Gohan landed on the ground and helped Sianna back on her feet.

"What the hell are you doing on the battlefield?" He snarled as he went to stand in front of her. He needed to keep an eye on the rest of the warriors. Suno, Itoro, Kaon and Vegeta were distracted by the situation. Tobney and Comora stopped their match too.

Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he studied the two warriors. "You can't protect yourself and her at the same time, Gohan." He called over to them.

"It's supposed to be you and me, Vegeta." Gohan returned as he looked up at the man in the sky.

Vegeta shrugged. "I was never good at playing by the rules. My esteemed members of the Suta Team." He announced loudly. "First one to catch the little lady gets to keep her." The members of the Suta Team cheered in response. Tobney looked around as a frown edged onto his face.

Gohan could feel Sianna stiffen behind him. The young warrior could feel his own heartbeat start to speed up. Why were his plans not going according to his expectations? Why was everything falling apart?

The members of the Suta Team all landed on the ground in front of the half-saiyan and Sianna. Vegeta was showing a content expression as he followed their lead and landed behind his subjects. Gohan sank into a fighting stance. "You're going to have to go through me, guys."

"Not really." Suno waved his response away. "We just need to go around you as you are distracted by others."

Tobney landed next to Gohan. The young warrior spread his arms. "Three against five. And we will win."

Comora landed somewhat behind Vegeta. The man looked worried as he crossed his arms over each other. Vegeta glanced back to him. The Saiyan prince was about to look back to the scene but the expression on Comora's face made him turn back to his second-in-command fully. "I need you on my team, Comora."

"Lord Vegeta, please don't get me wrong, but this was supposed to be a fight between you and Gohan alone. That's the deal you made." Comora responded, lowering his red gaze.

"Gohan staged a rebellion behind my back. He betrayed my trust in him." Vegeta responded as he stepped closer to his comrade.

"Yes, but you did the same thing to him. You allowed Gohan to believe that you were keeping planet earth save while you really weren't doing so."

"Planet earth is safe!"

"More than a million humans have already died in the intergalactic slave trade." Comora returned indignantly.

"It's not my fault humans are so weak." Vegeta responded in an annoyed tone. The man held Comora's gaze for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Fine." He stated, sounding very much like a stubborn little child. "Have it your way."

Vegeta turned back to the rest of the warriors. "Alright. I have a proposition." Vegeta stated as he walked closer to the half-saiyan and Tobney. The members of the Suta Team stepped aside to give him room. "One fight." Vegeta stated. "You and me. Comora and Tobney. Nobody else. Winner takes it all."

"Sianna is not to be touched." Gohan responded strictly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I hereby order that nobody is to touch the little whore." He stated as he looked to his comrades. The members of the Suta Team all shrugged. "My direct order is that everyone stops fighting and waits for the two battles between me, Gohan, Tobney and Comora to end."

"Deal." Gohan stated in response. Tobney and Comora responded as well, agreeing.

"Good. Now we've got that settled." Vegeta cracked his knuckles before he set his eyes on Gohan. "Why don't you lead me back to the battlefield, kiddo?"

"Right." Gohan nodded before he flew up. The young warrior looked down only to notice the amused shimmer in Vegeta's eyes and he realized that he'd just made a fatal mistake.

Vegeta put his hands together and aimed them at the now very much unprotected Sianna. She didn't even get the time to realize what was going to happen. She didn't even get the opportunity to widen her eyes or gasp for her last breath of air.

 **Are you ready for this? ;)**

 **Chapter 32. … to his heart.**

The blast threw Tobney and Comora off their feet. Gohan's mouth was open in a silent scream as he watched the explosion happen. Vegeta appeared right in front of the half-saiyan.

"I don't care if I win or lose. Without your little slut, you lost anyway." Vegeta snarled at him. The man noticed the empty expression in Gohan's eyes and he laughed cheerfully. "Oh man, you should see your expression now, Gohan."

Gohan could feel his body starting to shake in anger. His heart beat fast as his eyes looked up to Vegeta. That was unnecessary. Vegeta had no reason to attack Sianna like that. They made a deal just now. Nobody was supposed to touch Sianna until the fight between Vegeta and Gohan was over.

But, of course, Vegeta didn't have to obey his own orders. Gohan could feel the loathing travelling through his body. He did it again. Gohan trusted Vegeta too easily and the man took advantage of that. This would not happen again. This time… Gohan would make Vegeta pay for everything he'd done to the half-saiyan and all of his friends.

Gohan clenched his fists as his powers tried to push through his body, right through his flesh. It felt like he was going to explode. He could have sworn his skin was literary coming free from his muscles as the energy crackled around him.

He opened his mouth to scream but his voice faltered him as this was taking too much effort. He had to put all his effort into containing the power that was trying to escape from his grasp. He needed to stop himself from exploding. Channel it into a goal.

Vegeta's mouth was wide open as he watched this happening. "What the hell…" He watched with morbid fascination as Gohan's hair stood even straighter. The boy's muscles grew visibly and he seemed to become taller.

Vegeta didn't get long to admire this transformation as the beast was upon him within a second. He was thrown to the ground by Gohan's first sudden attack. His body burned as it connected with the unforgiving stones on the ground but he was back up in the air within a second.

Vegeta's energy flew around him as he clenched his fists so tightly that blood dripped from his hands. "THAT'S IT!" Vegeta screamed at the half-saiyan. "I'M DONE WITH YOU. YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Gohan returned the favour as he growled at the Saiyan prince. His teeth were bared and his tail waved behind him dangerously. "YOU'RE GOING PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME, VEGETA!" He screamed loudly.

"NO, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Vegeta responded. Spit dribbled from his mouth as he spoke. His eyes were wide and veins were easily visible on his forehead and neck.

The two Saiyans both looked ready to explode as they faced each other. And they did. Gohan and Vegeta locked in a heavy fight. The energy that was released as they met in mid-air was so great that the rest of the fighters were all thrown off their feet. The ground cracked and broke in several places. Warriors were sitting on the ground everywhere the area and they all looked up in fascination.

Tobney's mouth was wide open as he surveyed the fight. Comora showed a worried expression. The battle between them was forgotten entirely.

Gohan and Vegeta met in mid-air. Their hands entangled in each other as they pushed against each other. They threw all their strength into trying to push each other off their feet. Energy flew around them in the form of lightning.

The two seemed evenly matched to the untrained eye. However, Tobney and Comora noticed the slight difference in power and the tiny wins Gohan appeared to make.

The young warrior's anger helped him through this fight right until everyone could see who was about to win. Gohan broke through Vegeta's defence and it was over. Gohan's fists were quick and cruel. They pummelled him, breaking down flesh and bone where they arrived.

Gohan was out for blood. He punched and kicked. Hitting every target he wanted to hit until Vegeta's blood was tainting his white knuckles so badly that his hands seemed red of colour.

One last punch slammed Vegeta right into the ground. The Saiyan prince could only gasp weakly as this was the only thing that didn't hurt... too much. The rest of his body was hurting so badly he couldn't even move.

Vegeta widened his eyes as he looked up only to be confronted with a blast. Gohan didn't know why he stopped. The heat of the blast was tickling his palm as he aimed at his master. The briefest moment of hesitation allowed Vegeta to move. However, before he could actually pull through any type of movement, Gohan's blast grew in size. Vegeta froze. His breathing came quick as he looked up at Gohan.

"Well… Do it!" He screamed at his former slave.

Gohan opened and closed his mouth. The young warrior clenched his free hand and was about to send the blast when a shadow crossed his vision and Stirania threw herself over the saiyan prince. Her long black hair fell over her and Vegeta as a protective veil. Gohan felt frozen as he met Stirania's blue eyes.

Tobney frowned as he wondered where she came from. His gaze moved to the entrance to the ship and he noticed the large crowd that had formed there while Gohan and Vegeta were fighting. Slaves, soldiers and guests of all forms and sizes were silently watching the confrontation.

Vegeta growled. "Get off me, woman." He snarled to her as he tried to push her away. However, his energy left him easily and Stirania seemed stronger than ever as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly.

"Don't kill him." Stirania stated. Gohan swallowed to moisturize his throat but it didn't seem to help.

"Stirania. Get out of the way." Tobney yelled at her. He clenched his pale fists as his blue eyes and white pupils glared at Vegeta. "You're protecting the most evil being in the universe." A few strands of his short blue hair were tainted by his blood as they touched upon a bleeding wound on his temple.

"I know." Stirania looked over at Tobney. "But I love him."

Vegeta's gaze moved to the woman on top of him. His eyes misted over. His heart swelled with a strange emotion he never really thought possible and he moved his arms to curl them around his lover.

The blast in Gohan's palm diminished quickly until it disappeared altogether. A smile appeared on his face as he held out his hand to his former master. Vegeta looked up at him for a moment before he moved up his own hand to accept Gohan's help. The half-saiyan easily pulled Vegeta up while the man was holding Stirania in his arms.

Stirania exchanged a glance with Vegeta and the two leaned closer to press a kiss on each other's lips. The Saiyan prince's black hair was ruffled and dirty but that didn't keep Stirania from moving her hand through it as she kissed him.

Gohan couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact that he was not expected to kill Vegeta. He wasn't sure why but after all this time he still found it difficult to kill the man that made his life miserable for so many years. He powered down and de-transformed. His black hair fell down around him and he blew out a sigh. It was over.

The half-saiyan turned to look over at Sianna only to realize that she was sitting on the ground near the rest of the Suta Team. Dende was standing right next to her and Gohan figured out what happened. Dende healed her.

Sianna waved at him and she made a move to get up but Dende stopped her. Sianna's annoyed expression almost made Gohan laugh out loud with joy. By the gods, he loved her so much. And she was still alive! Gohan was standing next to her in a flash and he took her into his arms.

"You did it, Gohan!" Sianna cheered as she wrapped her arms around him. "You did it!" Her short brown hair was ruffled and dirty but her yellow eyes were shining as she looked at him.

Gohan didn't listen to her words as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss on her lips. Sianna needed no encouragement to return the kiss.

Tobney and Comora looked at each other hesitantly. The two warriors were not sure whether or not they should proceed with their fight while the fight between Gohan and Vegeta was so clearly over.

Comora placed his turquoise hands on his hips. "I wasn't planning on killing you anyway." He stated. His bright red eyes studied the younger warrior. The yellow hair that was growing from his head, neck and back showed a few bald patches on the places targeted by Tobney's blasts. It was yet another sign of the massive battle that just occurred.

Tobney grinned in response. "Same here." The two exchanged a handshake.

Gohan smiled at Tobney when his best friend landed next to him. The young warriors looked back to their former mentors. "It's over." Gohan stated. "The army is ours."

Vegeta studied the younger warrior. "I thought you didn't want the army."

"I don't." Gohan responded, nodding.

"I do." Tobney stated as he crossed his arms over each other. "I will take control of the army."

Vegeta raised both his eyebrows. "You? Why would you want the army? Do you want to destroy it?"

Tobney shook his head. "No. I will make some changes but I want it to continue existing so that I can make sure there will never be a next Lord Frieza or Lord Vegeta again. My army will exist to keep peace in the universe."

"A noble goal. But impossible." Vegeta responded.

Tobney shrugged. "We'll see." The young warrior looked over at Comora and the rest of the Suta Team members. "I was hoping you guys would join me. Help me change this army."

Comora looked over at his comrades. They all appeared to find this idea appealing and Comora looked back to Tobney. "We'll join you for now. Let's see what you can offer us, kiddo."

Gohan looked to Dende. "Dende, can you heal us?"

Dende nodded once. "No problem!" He stated before he moved up his hands and moved to Gohan. The half-saiyan placed a hand on Dende's arm.

"Would you mind healing the others first?" Gohan stated calmly.

Dende rolled his eyes. "I thought Tobney was supposed to be the leader now. And I have a feeling that Tobney is going to order me to heal a stubborn little half-saiyan first." He stated before he looked over at Tobney.

Tobney grinned in response. "Yep. I agree." He stated. "It's women and children first, kiddo."

Gohan rolled his eyes in response but didn't fight it when Dende moved his hands to his body again. The Namekian healed Gohan, the members of the Suta Team and Vegeta before heading off to heal the rest of the soldiers.

Vegeta ordered Comora to go over to the crowd near the entrance of the ship and make sure they all went back inside. Comora asked the rest of the Suta Team to help him and the warriors left.

"So," Vegeta looked over at Tobney, "what are you going to do with me?"

Tobney exchanged glances with Gohan before he looked back to Vegeta. "You will be exiled to a planet of your choice." He stated in response.

"Exile, huh? You're not going to kill me?" Vegeta responded, raising an eyebrow. Tobney shook his head once in response. Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he made a thoughtful face. "Hmmm… A planet of my choice…" He looked over at Gohan. "I assume you're heading for planet earth?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he could already guess where this was going. "Of course."

Vegeta looked back to Tobney. "Alright. I'll go to planet Earth as well."

Tobney's gaze moved to Gohan. "I'm not sure if I agree with that." He responded. "You're not supposed to keep bullying Gohan. Choose a different planet."

"I think Gohan can take care of himself." Vegeta responded smugly. "You may fancy yourself his big brother but he's still stronger than you are."

Gohan shrugged. "I don't mind." He decided that he should break up this little argument. "The Saiyan race is supposed to stay together, right?" He made eye-contact with Vegeta. The Saiyan prince smirked back to him and nodded. "Besides, we're equals now."

"Well," Vegeta disagreed, "I'm still your prince."

Gohan scoffed before he looked to Tobney. "We're definitely equals now. Nothing will stop me from beating Vegeta into the ground when he gets sassy." He responded. Vegeta chuckled in an amused tone at Gohan's obvious insubordination. But then again, it wasn't really insubordination anymore.

Tobney made an unconvinced face but he decided it was Gohan's choice to make. The group decided to retreat to the ship. Vegeta moved to walk next to Tobney as they made their way to the entrance.

"Who saved Sianna? Vegeta asked before he briefly looked over his shoulder to Gohan and Sianna. The couple was walking with their hands entangled between them.

Tobney followed Vegeta's gaze before he looked back to the Saiyan prince. "Nobody did."

"What?!"

"I'm not lying. I didn't get there in time. She was badly wounded. She's lucky that Dende was around to heal her immediately."

"But… how did she survive the blast?" Vegeta asked. Tobney shrugged in response. "No, honestly, she shouldn't have survived that blast. I sent a big one that was intended to kill her. It was supposed to kill her."

"She's stronger than you think." Tobney responded while meeting Vegeta's eye. "You may have underestimated her. All the same, she'll grow stronger after the damage she took." Vegeta sent Tobney a wide-eyed glance. "Oh yes, she's that kind of race. It's interesting that you've never noticed her power increase after every beating." Tobney gave another brief glance to the couple. "Don't tell her though. She doesn't know and I don't want her to start begging us to beat her up so that she'll get a power boost every time."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile. "I understand." He responded. Sianna would be the kind of person to do something like that so he could understand that Tobney would want to avoid that.

Going back to the ship was strange. When they left earlier that day, Vegeta was in charge. However, now Tobney was the leader of the ship. This was to be announced as soon as possible.

Tobney agreed to let Vegeta stay in his room until they could drop Vegeta off on planet earth. The young warrior had no intention to put Vegeta in the detention centre, even though he had all the right to do so.

The group spent several days in intense meetings to work out what they would tell the rest of the universe, how they would introduce the new management and when they were going to travel to planet earth.

It was about a week later when Tobney was standing at the head of the conference table. The entire Suta Team, Gohan and Vegeta were there.

Vegeta leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms over each other. "Someone better be dying for you to call all of us out like this."

Tobney leaned on the table with his hands. "Sadly, it is never you." He responded just as icily. Vegeta only raised his eyebrows briefly in response to his remark. "No, nobody's dying. On the contrary, a new life will be brought into this universe. Kanda's going to give birth in two months and I would like to be there when she does." Tobney explained, his eyes gazing around the table. "However, we cannot go to planet earth and make it back to her planet in time." Tobney lowered his gaze to the table for a moment. "Therefore, I would like to ask, mainly Gohan, if it would be okay if we delayed the trip to planet earth."

"Of course." Gohan responded. "I want to be there when your child is born."

"Why don't we donate a small ship to Vegeta and Gohan? That will make a detour to planet earth unnecessary for us." Suno offered. Tobney slowly shook his head to show that he didn't agree with this. Suno frowned. "Why not?"

"He doesn't want me to have a means to get back to the army by myself." Vegeta answered before Tobney could even open his mouth. Tobney's gaze moved to Vegeta. "Exiling someone can only be effective if you make sure the person cannot get back to the army by himself."

Tobney pressed his lips together. "Well, I never said you weren't smart." He admitted.

Gohan smiled as he leaned on the table with his arms. "I would love to come along. I want to meet your child while I still can."

"I agree." Vegeta stated. "The child was my idea to begin with so I might as well see the result of my plan." The Saiyan prince noticed but fully ignored Gohan's disapproving expression.

"Right." Tobney's gaze was somewhat less pleased now but he decided not to let Vegeta get to him. "So we all agree. We'll go to Kanda's planet before we go to planet Earth. Thank you for being here. You're all dismissed." The young warrior looked to Comora. "Comora, I want to talk to you."

Comora nodded as he got up and headed closer to the young warrior. Gohan got there first though and the half-saiyan spoke to his best friend: "It seems like you want to take this parent thing seriously."

"I do." Tobney's blue eyes and white pupils studied the young warrior in front of him. "I don't just want to be a father in name. I really want to _be_ its father. The least I can do is being there when the baby is born."

Gohan smiled in response. "You will be a great father. Don't worry." He stated.

Comora made a face. "I keep saying the same thing but he never believes me." He complained.

"Tssk." Tobney waved Gohan away. "Alright. Playtime's over. I need to discuss something with Comora and children are not allowed in the conversation."

Gohan scoffed but obeyed Tobney's implied order and he turned to leave the room. Tobney smiled as he watched his best friend leave. As soon as Gohan left the room, his best friend turned to Comora and made a face. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

Comora's gaze softened. "Gohan doesn't belong here, Tobney. He is happiest on planet earth."

"I know." Tobney responded as he held up his hand to stop Comora's speech. "I just wish I could still see him every day, you know." The young warrior blew out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's focus on the matters at hand. Do you have the reports on the enslaved soldiers?"

"Yes." Comora nodded before he pulled a small black machine out of his pocket. It contained a list off all the enslaved soldiers who worked in Vegeta's army. Tobney's idea was to allow all the soldiers in the army to choose whether or not they wanted to keep working in the army. He already freed every slave on the ship. That was one of the first things he did. He gave the slaves the ability to choose whether they wanted to continue working here or whether they wanted to go home. Some slaves didn't have a home to return to and they chose to continue working on the ship as paid servants.

One of the most drastic changes Tobney wanted to enforce upon the army was the purpose of the army itself. Tobney wanted to stop purging planets. Therefore, he ordered the members of the Suta Team to calculate how much money they would lose if they relied only on trading solar energy. The loss was quite significant but this didn't stop Tobney from continuing the plan. Aside from the solar energy, Tobney wanted to start renting out groups of soldiers as guardians of the more valuable planets. He wanted to create an army that was there to keep the peace in the universe. And he was going to make it succeed. No matter what Vegeta had to say about it.

The journey to Kanda's planet took about three months. Gohan and Vegeta spent most of these months training together as they had nothing else to do. Tobney quickly delegated the management tasks and made sure all the Suta Team members had an equal share in the important roles. They spent the mornings working. After this the entire afternoon would be filled with training. The evenings were filled with work again.

One evening, Sianna took refuge in the control room. She didn't mind spending time with Gohan and the Suta Team but sometimes she just needed a little silence around her. Sianna's bright yellow eyes studied the darkness outside the windows of the ship. It was strange for her to be so still and have absolutely nothing to do. She was used to having all sorts of chores and tasks to take care of. There was nobody ordering her around these days. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Sianna blew out a sigh. The bright light in the room was getting on her nerves and not for the first time she wished she could dim these lights. But it wasn't possible in the general rooms such as the control room. Sianna glanced sideways when Tobney appeared next to her. The male warrior smiled as he leaned on the panel with his hands.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?"

Tobney shrugged. "You were quite silent during dinner today. Not at all like you." He stated as explanation for why he was checking up on her.

"There's nothing going on. I'm just tired." Sianna responded.

"You seem to forget that I am quite proficient at mind reading. Therefore I can quite easily detect the problems that are floating around in your mind." Tobney said this while smiling in a very disarming way which made it impossible for Sianna to be annoyed at the fact that he apparently read her mind.

Sianna took a breath before she let it out in a deep sigh. "Gohan wants nothing more than to go to planet earth. He's been fighting this battle in order to free himself from this army and go back to his planet and be a normal human." She fell silent.

The miserable look on Sianna's face made Tobney curious and the warrior decided to encourage Sianna to continue talking: "So?"

Sianna turned to Tobney fully. "I don't know if that's what I want." She stated. "I've always wanted to be a soldier. I can't think of anything else I would want to do. I want to be a part of the army. I don't want to leave it." Sianna's face became even more miserable. "I don't want to go to planet earth. I don't want to stay there."

"But Gohan does."

"I know. And that's what sucks. I can't ask him to stay here with me. And he won't ask me to give up my dreams for him." Sianna's eyes misted over as her body went cold. "We can't stay together if we both have such different dreams."

"You could try out for the human army." Tobney suggested. He crossed his arms over each other as he studied the young woman in front of him.

Sianna slowly shook her head. "No. That will never challenge me the way you guys do. I want to be here. I want to be a part of your team." Tears leaked down her cheeks as she considered what she just said. "Do you think Gohan will hate me?"

Tobney's tough guy approach broke and he stepped closer so he could hug the female warrior. Sianna accepted the hug and she silently cried into his chest. Tobney rested his chin on the top of her head. "I don't think Gohan is capable of hating anyone…. But you're going to have to tell him, Sianna."

"I know." Sianna whispered. "I will."

"Let's do it right now." Tobney stated before looking down to meet her eyes.

Sianna's orbs were wide. "What? No, I don't think I am ready."

"You'll never be ready for this." Tobney countered easily. "Let's get this over with right now."

Tobney very quickly realized that he was going to regret this decision. The young warrior left Sianna in a room with Gohan because he felt they needed the privacy. It wasn't long before his best friend approached him. The hollow look in Gohan's eyes told Tobney all he needed to know.

"I don't know what to do, Tobney." Gohan whispered as he looked up at Tobney. "I thought I won this battle. Then why is _my_ world falling apart?"

Tobney wondered the same thing as he stepped closer to Gohan and hugged his best friend. How could the person who saved the entire universe be subjected to a broken heart?

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan looked out the window. The planet hadn't changed at all since he visited it for Tobney's wedding. Gohan leaned on the window sill with his hands and lowered his gaze. Sianna was sitting on a table on the other side of the room. The young woman's hair had now grown to a comfortable bob, running along the contours of her jaw, and she didn't mind keeping it this way.

Gohan and Sianna had hardly spoken since Sianna told Gohan that she didn't want to come to planet earth with him. That she didn't love him enough to give up her dreams for him. Gohan shook his head to keep these toxic thoughts out of his head. It was the exact same the other way around. Gohan wanted nothing more than to go to planet earth. He didn't love Sianna enough to stay on the ship either. Their relationship was doomed to fail right from the beginning. Though they were fighting the same fight, they had different goals.

Gohan could feel a shiver run through his body as a strange shape of coldness formed in his chest. The sensation ran down his body. The young warrior closed his eyes, willing the sensation away. The coldness disappeared but it left a strange sensation in Gohan's body. Gohan could still remember that it was just there and he feared the next time this sensation would attack him.

A hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him away from the window. Gohan opened his eyes and looked into Comora's bright red orbs. The older warrior showed a smirk as his eyes ran up and down the half-saiyan's body. "I must say I feel nostalgic." He stated, breaking the silence in the room. "Seeing you like this makes me feel like ordering you around."

Gohan realized what Comora was getting at and he rolled his eyes. Now that the slaves were no longer forced to work, there was nobody to do the laundry of the soldiers. They had to wash their own uniforms now. Gohan was not used to this just yet and he neglected washing his own set of uniforms until he had none left. Now he was wearing an old Suta Team uniform. The Suta Team didn't exist any longer and they had no use for the uniforms but they didn't destroy the uniforms yet either.

"Well, don't get used to it." Gohan responded, happy to be distracted from his pain. "You will never get to order me to do anything ever again."

"Well, one can hope." Comora returned good-naturedly. The man stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Are you okay?"

Gohan shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Nah, a broken heart never killed anyone." Suno called over. Sianna lowered her gaze. "It's a rite of passage to be honest."

"Exactly." Itoro agreed heartily. "You're a real man now."

"Besides," Kaon's brown hands reached over to Sianna, grabbed her into a headlock and started ruffling her hair roughly, "we're only glad you leave someone for us to torture."

"Let me go, you big buffoon!" Sianna snarled. The young woman realized struggling wouldn't do her any good so she stepped on his toes. Kaon released her and Sianna stumbled back.

Gohan was the only person who didn't laugh while this happened. Itoro nodded in agreement before he spoke. "I agree!" He stated. "Now that Tobney is our leader and Gohan is going to leave us, we'll have nobody to mess with."

Sianna backed up against the wall. She tended to keep her distance from the rest of the group as this was not the first time something like this happened. The men tended to single her out these days. It started right after she agreed to join the still unnamed team. Now Sianna realized the stories Gohan and Tobney always complained about were true. They warned her. They told her to find a different team to join. Tobney even offered to create a team for her. A team she could lead. But no, she refused that offer. She wanted to fight with the strongest warriors in the universe… And live with them… Every day… She regretted the decision every time one of them did something like this.

Tobney appeared in the room. The young warrior was grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, guys. You can come in now." He stated.

Kanda looked like she'd had better days. Sweat was still dripping down her forehead. Her lavender hair was ruffled and sticking to her face and neck. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her light blue skin looked somewhat thinner. An aura of exhaustion surrounded her and her powerlevel was all the way down. However, the smile on her face and the look in her brown eyes showed her real feelings.

Tobney led them to the bed. Two tiny little babies were lying in Kanda's arms. A thin layer of lavender hair covered their heads. They had entirely brown eyes and irises but blue pupils. Their skin was a very pale blue colour.

Tobney picked one of them up. "I thought Kanda was the most beautiful woman in the universe but these two will probably beat her to the spot." He said as he walked closer to the others. "Look at them."

"Girls?" Gohan questioned, just to be sure. Tobney nodded once before he looked down to his child again. "They're beautiful, Tobney."

"These are people." Tobney stated. "They are living beings. I made them. I can't believe it."

"And I helped." Kanda stated from the bed. She grinned. "Just a little."

Tobney turned back to his lover and he walked back to the bed. "Yes, just a little." He agreed.

"Yes," Kanda smiled when Tobney sat down next to her. "I listened to your annoying late night calls as you complained about backaches and nausea. I comforted you whenever you were afraid you were going to be a horrible father. I came here to help you through the last horrible week of the pregnancy and you nearly broke my wrists during labour but I never said a word of complaint. I only cared about your comfort and well-being."

Tobney returned her gaze. "You really have done a lot. Honestly, you might as well call these babies all yours because I haven't done a thing…"

The two smiled at each other before they leaned closer for a kiss. Gohan watched the scene with some surprise. He had no idea Tobney had been in contact with Kanda. He didn't realize what had grown between the couple. He never expected that Kanda and Tobney could actually grow to love each other like they did now.

Gohan approached the bed curiously. The young warrior studied the babies. The living beings that looked so much like his best friend. He instantly realized that he felt connected to them in a strange way. He realized that he would give his life to protect these little aliens even if he just met them. The rest of the group approached as well. They were all curious to see the little babies. The two tiny beings didn't seem intimidated by these massive warriors at all. Their eyes just studied everyone curiously. Vegeta was standing in the corner of the room. He decided not to interfere with this situation too much.

Gohan's mind briefly wondered if he would ever be in this position. Would he ever get to hold his own child? A person created from his union with a loved one? His eyes briefly flickered to Sianna. The young woman was sitting next to Kanda and she was now holding one of the babies. Gohan's traitorous mind easily went there. The brief picture of Sianna lying in the bed flashed through his mind. Her eyes misting over as she gave the recently born baby to Gohan. Their child.

Tobney silently studied his best friend. He pressed his lips together when Gohan's eyes moved to Sianna. Gohan wasn't even trying to shield his thoughts. Tobney could easily read the pictures in Gohan's mind. Tobney smiled as he got up and moved closer to Gohan.

"Alright, baby." Tobney stated, gaining Gohan's attention. "What do you say you get a feel of the arms of the strongest warrior in the universe?"

Gohan met Tobney's eyes. "Are you sure?" He tilted his head sideways. He was somewhat hesitant. "I might drop her."

Tobney chuckled. "Holding a baby is not that difficult. Even you should be able to do it." He teased before he held out the baby for Gohan.

Gohan took a moment to send Tobney an annoyed glance. This only sparked a smile on Tobney's face and the young warrior nodded to the baby in his arms. Gohan took a breath as his gaze lowered to the child. He hesitantly took her from Tobney's arms. Gohan made sure to support her head as held her. The irony was not lost on Sianna. The female decided to give the other baby back to Kanda as her heart was starting to ache by the sight of Gohan holding the child.

"Besides," Tobney gently caressed the baby's head, "I want my children to get to know their godfather."

Gohan gave Tobney a surprised look. "Tobney. I'm going to planet earth." He stated. "I'm leaving."

"I know." Tobney looked to the half-saiyan now. "But Kanda and I both agree. If anything happens to us, we want our children to live with you on planet earth." He shrugged. "It would ease my mind to know they have somewhere to go."

Gohan was studying the baby as Tobney spoke. A smile appeared on his face. "Of course I will take care of them. I can't say no to that." He stated before he looked up at Tobney.

"That's good to know. I knew I could count on you." Tobney said, nodding.

"Don't forget that." Gohan responded. His gaze was stern as he looked at Tobney. "I know I'm leaving. But don't forget; you can always count on me. If there is anything you need, just come over. I will be there for you."

Tobney realized this was something Gohan had been struggling to tell him for a while now. Tobney smiled and nodded. "I know, Gohan." He said as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I know."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Tobney and Gohan hugged each other tightly. Their journey to planet earth had been quick and easy. It was over way too soon. Gohan was torn between the happiness he felt over being back on planet earth and the loss he felt because he had to be left behind here. His friends would leave. His entire world would leave without him.

"We'll be back to visit you in five years." Tobney stated as they both hugged each other so tightly that their bones winced a little. They didn't care in the slightest though. They wanted to save this feeling. It would have to last them for five years.

"I can't wait." Gohan returned. It was all he could say. He feared he would burst out crying if he said anything else.

Comora studied his former master. "Please don't kill each other." He stated.

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "Are you afraid the planet is too small for the both of us?"

"Do you blame me?"

"No," Vegeta grinned, "I very much understand. Don't worry. This planet would be too boring without the little runt running around me."

"Hmmm…." Comora made a face. "I look forward to seeing you both when we return for a visit."

Vegeta nodded. "I look forward to it as well, Comora. You have always been the one person I never minded having around. It will be sad to live without you."

Coming from Vegeta, this was a great praise. Comora realized this as he smiled to his friend. The man bowed to Vegeta one last time. "It was a great run, lord." He stated in a somewhat hoarse voice.

"We had fun." Vegeta appreciated the last attribute to his former status. "Now, go make sure Tobney doesn't run the army right into a black hole."

Comora nodded once. "Yes sir." He stated. The man approached the half-saiyan and tousled his hair. "Keep Vegeta in line, please." He stated.

Gohan laughed and nodded. "I will definitely try." He returned. The rest of the team already said goodbye to Gohan and Vegeta. Dende decided to stay on planet earth as well. The Namekian was standing near the rest of the group.

Sianna and Gohan said goodbye before the ship landed. She was now standing in the doorway, watching everything from afar. Solarus was standing next to her. Solarus was now Tobney's assistant. She never really wanted to be a soldier and she had no interest in going back to her planet. She got paid royally for her job and she spent most of her credits on beautiful clothing and jewellery.

Tobney noticed that Gohan was looking at Sianna. "I will keep an eye on her." He stated in order to gain Gohan's attention.

The half-saiyan looked up at him and grinned. "Nah, I was just thinking that she will keep you all in line." He stated.

Tobney laughed in response. "She probably will. Honestly, with Sianna, Solarus and Kanda, I have no say in my own life whatsoever." He joked.

The two grinned to each other. Gohan took a breath. "Go." He stated. Tobney nodded once. The young warrior turned and called all the warriors to him.

"Let's go." Tobney called. "The fresh air will get to our heads if we stay here too long." The rest of the warriors followed him to the entrance of the ship. There they all turned to wave at Gohan and Vegeta.

And then they were gone.

The first place Gohan visited was his house. The half-saiyan felt that he could never be happier as he looked his mother in the eyes. She was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I'm back." Gohan grinned. Chi-chi gave a shriek as she threw her arms around him. "I'm here to stay this time." Gohan continued, wrapping his arms around his mother.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Dende decided to live on the lookout with Kami. Gohan visited him often. They would watch the stars together, play games, and have little mock matches. Bulma went to live back in Capsule Corp. Vegeta built a wooden house in the middle of a forest. Stirania and he lived a comfortable and quiet life there. Her sisters decided to stay in the army but Stirania wanted to stay with Vegeta.

Gohan went to live with his mother. He decided to pursue an academic career. First, he had to graduate primary and secondary education. After that he wanted to apply for a university. It would take him years, he was aware of that, but he wanted to be able to get a regular job. He wanted to live as a human and he needed an education for that.

He studied at home when Chi-chi went to work. He made about seven hours a day before having dinner with his mother. After dinner he would leave to train with Vegeta. The Saiyan prince spent most of his days either training or hunting for food. Stirania tried her hand at hunting. However, she did not have the ability to create blasts or fly so she had to hunt using traps and a hunting bow. This made it difficult for her but she was getting better and better at it.

Three months later, Gohan, Vegeta and Stirania were sitting around the campfire. Night had fallen hours ago but the fire kept them warm. Vegeta chose to live in a country that basically stayed warm throughout the year. It was supposed to be winter but the weather was mild.

"Well, I'm off to bed now." Stirania said. She stretched her arms and yawned widely. The young woman waved to them before she moved to the wooden house.

"Good night." Gohan called in response as he looked up at the alien woman. The young Saiyan watched as Vegeta only made a sound to acknowledge her departure and he wondered how Stirania could love Vegeta so much without fail.

Vegeta sipped from his glass of wine. "I have to say," he started, earning Gohan's attention, "it's nice to be able to sit here and not worry about anything. There's nothing for me to do. No work. No last minute reports to study or write. I can chill here and then just go to bed."

Gohan smiled. "I know what you mean. Same here."

"This planet has a soothing effect on the mind. Especially at night." Vegeta continued. "Though I'm not too pleased with the manner in which the planet tries to impose its schedule on me. I'll sleep when I want to sleep."

Gohan grinned at him. "Strange right. In the ship, the time for sleep would be decided by us turning off the light in our room. Here the world tells us to go to bed way before we even think about it."

Vegeta nodded in response. "Exactly." He sipped from his glass of wine. "I don't mind living here though."

"Same." Gohan agreed. "I love this planet." The two Saiyans were silent for a moment as they enjoyed their wine and studied the starry sky above them. "Unbelievable." Gohan muttered. "After all the time and effort I put into getting rid of you, you follow me all the way to my planet."

Vegeta laughed. "Saiyans belong together, right?" He stated as an explanation for his tendency to stay near the half-saiyan. "Besides," the saiyan prince move his glass closer to his mouth, "what would you do without me?"

Gohan grinned in return. "I would be bored to death."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **The end…**

 **Thanks for reading this story! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Teaser Slave Soldier 3

**Hey you!**

 **I think a couple of you guys were already expecting this.^.^**

 **Teaser**

"Ah," Gohan let out a sigh as he leaned back against the tree, "these days I understand why you always wanted me to massage your feet." The young warrior couldn't help but grin as he enjoyed the sight. Vegeta sitting in front of him with Gohan's feet on his lap. "It's so… satisfying."

Vegeta met his eyes. "Just wait until I win a match. Then you'll have to massage my entire body. By the gods, I miss those full body massages you used to give me."

"Hmmm. Too bad you'll never feel it again." Gohan returned easily. "But you gave me an excellent idea for your next punishment."

"Who knew you would be so vindictive." Vegeta drawled as he gently applied pressure on Gohan's foot. "You spend way too much time trying to find ways to pay me back for everything I ever did to you. It almost sounds as if you are still hurt by what I did."

Gohan scoffed. "Who says I'm trying to get back at you? It almost sounds as if you feel personally targeted by the punishments I give you. I recall that they were your idea."

They were actually Gohan's idea but the half-saiyan managed to make it seem like Vegeta's idea. It was not too long ago that Gohan suggested they were taking it too easy during their trainings. He mentioned that they didn't have anything real to fight for and therefore they tended to put in less effort to defeat each other. Vegeta suggested creating some sort of punishment system. The person who lost a match would have to fulfil one task decided on by the winner. This was exactly what Gohan hoped for. And Gohan tended to beat Vegeta during every match since Gohan was still stronger than Vegeta. It was not the first time that Vegeta had to massage the half-saiyan.

Stirania smiled as she approached with a bunch of wood in her arms. "Ah, Vegeta lost again, I see." She stated as she studied the scene. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders as she placed the branches on the ground.

"What else is new?" Gohan returned easily.

"It won't be long before the roles will be reversed, Gohan. Enjoy this for now." Vegeta said.

"I would leave the dreaming for the ones who can actually fulfil them, Vegeta darling." Stirania teased before she sat down to start a fire. Her blue eyes met his dark eyes and she smiled.

Gohan chuckled amusedly. He was still grinning when Vegeta glared at him. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Vegeta complained. The man noticed that Gohan was still silently laughing so he gave a nasty pinch in Gohan's toe.

The half-saiyan was not impressed in the slightest. "Ouch," He stated in mock terror, "someone is especially touchy today."

"You're especially annoying when you're happy, brat." Vegeta complained as he turned his attention back to Gohan's feet.

"Thank you." Gohan smiled before he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. The two warriors were silent for a while as they listened to the sounds of the fire crackling to life.

"How are your studies coming along?" Vegeta asked, interrupting the silence.

Gohan opened his eyes and he shrugged. "It's difficult. I'd forgotten how smart humans have to be."

"You're not stupid though. You should be able to keep up well enough."

"Aww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Gohan teased.

"You get very sassy when you're nervous, kiddo."

Gohan held Vegeta's gaze for a moment before he let out a sigh. Vegeta could still see right through him. The young warrior's smile faltered as he shrugged once more. "I'm failing the subjects. I'm failing all of them. I just don't know how to keep up. I cant concentrate on my work. It's way more difficult than I expected."

"You missed a lot of school years." Vegeta suggested. "Remember, you left school when you were 11 and you came back when you were seventeen."

"And I graduated from primary education within a year." Gohan responded. "I don't understand why getting the secondary education diploma is taking me so long."

"You're only 20. Don't be in such a hurry." Vegeta said. "I honestly don't even understand why you want to graduate from secondary education. You have all you'll ever need here. Food, shelter, someone to play with. What else could you wish for?"

Gohan smiled as he lowered his gaze. "I wish I could think in the same way." He responded. "I just really want to get the diplomas… I want to achieve these goals just because I can. I want to prove something to myself."

"Just make sure you're not pushing yourself too hard." Vegeta responded before he looked over to Stirania to discuss the dinner plans. Gohan was generally expected to join them for dinner whenever they had an afternoon training. The half-saiyan closed his eyes again. He tended to feel tired and hopeless these days. Then again, his mother did tell him that was quite a normal state for a human to be in.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ *****

 **Near the Edge of The Milky Way**

"Are we on course?" A tall warrior was standing in front of the window, staring outside. His eyes and irises were white with only two blue dots that indicated his pupils. The warrior had a ghostly-pale skin tone and dark blue short hair.

"Someone is in a hurry." An even taller warrior appeared at the younger warrior's side. His eyes were bright red and he had a turquoise complexion. The man's bright yellow hair was growing from his head, his neck, and upper back until it disappeared under his armour and black uniform.

"Don't act like you are not excited to see them again." The young warrior grinned as he looked to his comrade. "I can't wait to see Gohan again, Comora. It's been years. He'll be a man now."

"He was already quite grown up when we left him." Comora returned casually.

"Nah, he was seventeen when we last saw him." Tobney responded as he shook his head. "He was still a boy. Now he's 20. He's all grown up."

"Hmmm… I'm sure you fancy yourself all grown up too then huh?" Comora teased, glancing sideways to the younger warrior.

"Well," The 28-year-old grinned at the older warrior, "managing the most successful company in the entire universe does make one feel quite grown up." Honestly, Comora was the only person who was allowed to address Tobney so informally.

"And you've been doing it very well." Comora said as he nodded.

"Thank you." Tobney's grin turned to a genuine smile.

To be honest, Tobney had worked very hard to get where he was now. Back when he just took over the company, nobody really thought that he deserved to be in charge. Especially the members of the Suta Team gave him a hard time. They figured that Gohan was the one who deserved to take over the company as Gohan defeated Vegeta. And they let Tobney know this too.

Tobney remembered how difficult it was to persuade the higher ranking soldiers to listen to him or even talk to him. However, with the help of Comora and Sianna, Tobney managed to stay confident and he realized that he had to put up a tougher front in order to lead the company. So he did. And he'd been ruling the company with an iron fist ever since then.

Tobney and Comora glanced back when a group of soldiers headed into the room. The Suta Team all knelt down in front of Tobney and Comora. "Suta Team reporting." Suno stated as he looked up to Tobney.

Tobney took a moment to look at his watch before he looked back to Suno and raised an eyebrow. Suno pressed his lips together for a moment. "I apologize for our tardiness, sir." He stated.

"Well, it's my fault for taking Comora away from you. He's always been the one to make sure the team arrives everywhere on time." Tobney stated in return. Comora couldn't help but smirk in response to this comment. "At ease. Come on, guys. I figured you would want to see planet Earth as we approach it."

The rest of the Suta Team got up and they approached the window. Tobney was already standing in front of the window as the rest of the group went to stand around him. The young warrior could feel his heart speeding up in his chest as planet earth came into sight.

"Aren't you afraid they got too used to the quiet life on planet earth, sir?" Suno asked as he looked to Tobney. "What if he says no?" His blue eyes studied the younger warrior curiously. The man had a gray skin tone and numerous pointy spikes on his head.

Tobney shook his head. "Gohan doesn't do well under quiet circumstances. I bet he'll be excited for the challenge."

"What if Vegeta wants to come?" Itoro asked. The man leaned on the control panel with his light-blue hands. His entirely black eyes studied the small planet.

"I'll be happy to teach him what it feels like to not get what he wants." Tobney returned easily, the smirk still present on his face.

"I don't think Vegeta will give in that easily, sir." Itoro responded. His gaze moved to the younger warrior. "Or did you forget what it was like to work with Vegeta?"

Tobney returned his gaze steadily. "Don't worry, Itoro. I certainly did not forget what it was like to work with Vegeta." Itoro opened his mouth to respond but Tobney raised his voice as he kept talking: "You seem to forget, though, that this time I am the one who decides who gets on my ship and who doesn't. And I certainly don't mind throwing people out into the vacuum if they bug me enough, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Itoro turned his gaze away from the younger warrior. Suno and Kaon gave weary glances at Tobney. Comora crossed his arms over each other as he glanced to the youngster. The thought of Vegeta still made Tobney's blood boil.

Comora pressed his lips together. "Still, it will be good to see both of them. As you said before, Gohan will be all grown up now. And I wonder how well they kept up their training throughout these years."

"Knowing Vegeta and Gohan, they are stronger than they've ever been before." Kaon added. "I can't wait."

Tobney grinned. "Me neither." The warriors behind the younger warrior all exchanged glances. Suno couldn't help but smile. Itoro rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head at Tobney's excitement. Comora placed a hand on Tobney's shoulder and gave the younger warrior a gentle squeeze.

The warriors were all silent as they watched planet earth get closer and closer.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan blew out a sigh as he stared at the words on his book. The young warrior could swear they were now dancing around on the page, escaping from his eyes. They definitely didn't want to settle in his mind. The young warrior leaned his head back against the tree he was leaning against. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out. The young warrior could feel his mind wandering. Man, he was tired.

Gohan was somewhat stirred from his slumber when the weight of his book disappeared from his lap. Gohan attempted to drift back to sleep when a voice disturbed him.

"You're not very vigilant at the moment. Did you forget everything I taught you, Gohan?" The gruff voice stated.

"I'll be up in a second, Comora." Gohan muttered automatically. The young warrior then realized he was not supposed to hear Comora and he opened his eyes. "What?"

"I can imagine this book would bore you to sleep." Itoro stated as he flipped through the book.

"What the hell is this?" Suno was holding Gohan's mobile phone. "Is this humanity's new high-tech stuff?"

Gohan's mouth was wide open as he tried to figure out if he was still dreaming or actually awake.

"What are you wearing?" Kaon asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger warrior. "Well, speak, or did you lose your voice?"

"Calm down, guys. Let him breathe. I would be shocked to see your ugly mugs again too." Tobney stated. Gohan now noticed his best friend and he quickly got up. The half-saiyan grinned as he ran to Tobney and the two threw their arms around each other.

"Tobney, I've missed you so much." Gohan stated as he hugged his friend.

"I've missed you too, Gohan. You don't know how much." Tobney whispered in return. The man held Gohan by his shoulders and now gently maneuvered Gohan to take a couple steps back. "Now, let us take a look at you." He stated.

Itoro, Suno, Kaon and Comora followed his example as they all started to circle the younger warrior. Gohan rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over each other. The young warrior was feeling exceptionally meek as he did miss these people greatly.

"Not too shabby…" Comora stated. "It took a couple of years but you're finally starting to look like an actual man."

"Assuming your balls have dropped by now." Kaon added from the other side. Gohan glanced back as Kaon spoke but his attention was taking by Tobney quite quickly.

"You look skinnier than I remember." Tobney stated, sending the young warrior a smile.

"Yeah, I lost all my baby fat." Gohan returned easily.

"And is it me or does your skin look darker?" Kaon said as he tilted his head sideways.

"That's what the sun will do for you on this planet." Gohan said as he turned to look at Kaon.

"You look weaker. Have you let yourself go, Gohan?" Itoro continued from behind the half-saiyan.

"I agree. You definitely look weaker." Comora added.

"Why don't you challenge me and find out?" Gohan said as he uncrossed his arms and spread them.

"Not in this outfit!" Itoro returned. "It will be like fighting a medic."

"I still don't really understand what you're wearing." Kaon stated, tilting his head sideways.

"It must be some sort of hip human fashion." Comora responded, his eyes studying Gohan's white blouse and denim pants.

"Something all the cool kids wear." Suno added. "They can only wear it if they're cool enough."

"Or maybe something all the nerds wear." Tobney as he stopped walking. The rest slowed down as well. Gohan fully turned to Tobney now. "Cause you were definitely acting like a nerd when we arrived here."

"And I was so bored." Gohan responded. "School is tiresome."

Tobney grinned. "I'm glad to hear you say that." He responded as he stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Cause we have a proposition for you."

"I thought I felt familiar presences." Vegeta landed on the ground and stepped closer to them. The other warriors all turned to look at the new arrival. Tobney pressed his lips together while he crossed his arms over each other defensively.

"Vegeta!" Comora approached Vegeta and the two exchanged a handshake. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Comora." Vegeta released his former second-in-command and looked around the group. "It's good to see most of you again. Most of you, that is." His gaze lingered on Tobney's stern gaze for a moment before he looked back to Comora. "What are you doing here?"

"Harassing me, apparently." Gohan answered before anyone else could.

"We're here for Gohan." Tobney agreed as he approached Vegeta. "So you can leave now."

Vegeta placed his hands on his hips and he studied the younger warrior for a moment. "You're in trouble." He stated as a smirk appeared on his face. Gohan widened his eyes and he looked to the others for confirmation but they weren't looking at him. "You have a situation you cannot handle and now you're here to ask for our help." Tobney's frown told him everything he needed to know. "You've had my company for only three years and you've already destroyed it!"

"Not entirely." Tobney stated before he turned his back on Vegeta. The Saiyan prince let out a disgruntled sound as Tobney did this. Tobney ignored the man and turned his attention to Gohan. The half-saiyan showed a serious expression as he studied his best friend. "Gohan, do you remember the problems we had when we were still working as elite soldiers? We got attacked several times by ships that disappeared afterwards." Gohan's expression changed in response to Tobney's words. "They finally declared war on our company. We've been fighting them for a little more than a year now but we're getting nowhere… So we decided to ask if you can help us fight."

"Me?" Gohan asked.

Tobney smiled. "We'll fight alongside you. But you're the strongest warrior in the universe and the entire universe knows it. Your name alone will already be a lot of help. You're the warrior who defeated Vegeta and freed the universe from his rule."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows while Gohan showed a questioning glance. Tobney shrugged as he rolled his eyes. "We may have created a story to explain Vegeta's demise and we spread it around the universe. Publicity is still very important. You're even more famous now than you were as Vegeta's apprentice."

"I'm not sure what I can do, Tobney. It's not like I'm that much stronger than the rest of you." Gohan said hesitantly.

Comora chuckled, earning Gohan's attention. "Now don't get all insecure on us, Rookie." He said in a teasing tone.

"Or we would definitely know how to work through those insecurities." Itoro added, smiling. The tone in his voice made Gohan realize he was talking about the manner in which the Suta Team tried to help Gohan overcome insecurities in the past by making him live through whatever he feared. The memories were not very happy ones.

Tobney stepped closer to Gohan. "Ignore them. " He instructed. "I know what you're thinking. Please realize that you are definitely one of the strongest warriors in the universe. And you've worked hard enough to get there." Tobney placed both hands on Gohan's shoulders and he smiled to the younger warrior. "We definitely wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Just say yes." Vegeta said. "I know you will. You've been bored of the human life for a while now."

"I'm not bored of the human life." Gohan responded as he looked at Vegeta over Tobney's shoulder. His friend released him and turned to look at Vegeta too.

"No, you're right. You're just failing at human life." Vegeta returned easily. "Or is that not what you were complaining about just a couple of days ago?"

Tobney sent Gohan a questioning glance. The half-saiyan waved the topic away. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Later?" A grin appeared on Tobney's face. "So you're coming with us?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile in return. "Sure. I'll come with you."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Coming January 2018**

 **Slave Soldier 3: A Soldier's Prerogative.**


End file.
